HARRY POTTER Y LOS CUATRO HOGWARTS
by JessyPotter
Summary: Harry regresa a casa luego de su 4 año y se encuentra con una grata sorpresa en casa de sus tíos. Pero una tragedia le quita esa alegría y lo lleva a descubrir varias cosas de su pasado y de su familia... CAP. 14 CORREGIDO TERMINADO
1. Tía Anne

Capítulo I: Tía Anne  
  
A Harry aún le costaba creerlo, pero su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad: Lord Voldemort había vuelto, y todo era culpa suya, pensaba mientras el auto de tío Vernon salía de la estación y se internaba en las calles de Londres; si tan sólo no hubiera impedido que Sirius y Lupin mataran a Colagusano...  
  
Sus pensamientos volaron un año hacia atrás, a la noche en que había estado a punto de matar a su padrino, al pensar que había traicionado a sus padres; pero, cuando había levantado la varita para hacerlo, algo en su interior se lo impidió. Fue una suerte que eso sucediera, ya que esa misma noche había descubierto que no había sido Sirius quien había traicionado a sus padres, sino un hombre llamado Peter Pettigrew y apodado Colagusano, a quien todos daban por muerto.  
  
Colagusano había tratado por todos los medios de convencer a Harry y a Lupin de que la razón por la que había fingido su muerte durante 12 años era evitar que Sirius lo matara. Pero al final, presionado por Sirius y por Lupin, quienes junto con el padre de Harry habían sido sus mejores amigos en el colegio, había admitido su culpa e implorado perdón jurando arrepentimiento; por supuesto que ellos no le creyeron y lo hubieran matado en ese momento; pero Harry los había detenido y había convencido de enviarlo a Azkaban, la terrible prisión mágica donde Sirius había pasado 12 años acusado de matar a Peter. Poco se imaginaba que, a los pocos minutos, Colagusano escaparía para ir a reunirse con Voldemort, ni que un año después lo ayudaría a recuperar su cuerpo y con él todo su poder.  
  
Por más que quiso, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran hacia la noche de la tercera prueba, después de que él y Cedric Diggory tocaran la copa de los Tres magos. Ésta había sido un traslador, y los había transportado al lugar en donde se encontraba Voldemort, quien, luego de matar a Cedric, había recuperado su cuerpo. Tampoco podía olvidar lo que sucedió cuando su varita se enfrentó a la de Voldemort: de ésta habían empezado a salir sombras de todas sus víctimas: Cedric, un viejo, una bruja llamada Bertha Jorkins...sus padres. Ellos habían entretenido a Voldemort mientras Harry tocaba la copa y escapaba de nuevo a Hogwarts llevándose el cuerpo de Cedric  
  
1. Eh... muchacho- Harry se sobresaltó, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que estaban cerca de llegar a Privet Drive. 2. 3. Si, Tío Vernon- dijo Harry extrañado. Por lo general, Tío Vernon no empezaba a regañarlo sino cuando estaban en casa, donde Dudley podía disfrutarlo. 4. 5. Pues... verás... nosotros... Petunia...- ¿Era idea de Harry o Tío Vernon se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso?- Pues... Tenemos visitas y... 6. 7. Quieren que pase el verano encerrado en mi cuarto fingiendo que no existo- contestó Harry, aunque le extrañaba que los Dursley tuvieran una visita que no fuera Tía Marge. 8. 9. No, Harry, todo lo contrario, estamos seguros de que Anne estará encantada de conocerte- ¿Tío Vernon lo estaba llamando por su nombre? Y lo que más le asombraba: ¿estaba diciendo que le agradaría a alguien? Por primera vez Harry se olvidó de la noche de la Tercera Prueba 10. 11. ¿Conocerme? 12. 13. Si... bueno... lo que pasa es que...- Harry estaba a punto de reír, las únicas veces que había visto a Tío Vernon tan nervioso era cuando Harry mencionaba a su padrino, y ni entonces había tal expresión en su rostro...- Anne es... Anne es...- a Harry se le vino una idea a la mente... 14. 15. ¿Ella es... como yo? 16. 17. ¡NO!, no es eso. Anne... Anne es tu tía- Harry no sabía si era idea suya pero, al parecer, Tío Vernon se tranquilizó después de decir esto 18. 19. ¿Tía? – Preguntó extrañado- No sabía que tenías otra hermana a parte de Tía Marge.- "Y espero que no sea como ella". Tío Vernon se puso nervioso de nuevo: 20. 21. No, Anne no es hermana mía... sino de Petunia- ¿Hermana de Tía Petunia? Eso quería decir que... 22. 23. ¿Es hermana de mi madre?- Harry no podía creerlo 24. 25. Sí, su hermana mayor. 26. 27. Pensé que Tía Petunia era la única hermana de mi madre... 28. 29. Pues no es así. Anda, baja.- dijo deteniendo el coche frente a su casa- Sube tus cosas a tu habitación y luego ve a la sala, yo tengo que regresar al trabajo  
  
Harry tomó su baúl y lo subió por las escaleras, mientras se preguntaba por qué no había sabido jamás de la otra hermana de su madre. Luego de descansar un momento bajó las escaleras deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Tía Anne no fuera como Tía Petunia, porque entonces no podría soportarlo; pero Tío Vernon había dicho que ella estaría encantada de conocerlo, así que no debía ser tan mala después de todo... Silenciosamente entró en la sala: 1. 2. ¡Ah!- dijo tía Petunia- ya estás aquí 3. 4. Acabo de llegar- Harry no esperaba otro recibimiento por parte de tía Petunia, dado que ella lo detestaba por ser un mago. Pero fijó su atención en la mujer que estaba sentada a lado de ella, parecía un poco mayor que Tía Petunia, aunque su rostro era más bondadoso, vestía un conjunto de color pastel y lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. 5. 6. Vaya Petunia, - incluso su voz era agradable- no me habías dicho que tenías otro hijo.  
  
A Harry le costó mucho aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de Tía Petunia, que miró a su hermana como si le hubiera dicho el peor de los insultos. 1. 2. ¿Mi hijo?- dijo Tía Petunia enojada- ¿Con ese pelo? ¡Únicamente a ti puede ocurrírsete! 3. 4. Menos mal, porque el muchacho me cae bien- añadió ella con una sonrisa, luego se volvió a él - Dime, querido, ¿cómo es que alguien en su sano juicio vive con mi hermana si no tiene la obligación de hacerlo?  
  
Esta vez, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era evidente porqué Tío Vernon pensaba que a Tía Anne le gustaría, ella parecía llevarse tan mal con tía Petunia como ésta con la mamá de Harry, cuando vivía. 1. 2. La verdad es que si la tengo, - contestó Harry. Era evidente que Tía Petunia no le había contada aún nada sobre él- Es mi tía- dijo al ver su extrañeza 3. 4. ¿Tu tía?,- preguntó extrañada- ¡No me digas que un muchacho tan encantador es pariente de ese idiota de Vernon!- exclamó. Harry notó que la furia de Tía Petunia iba aumentando, bueno si no le había hablado a tía Anne sobre él, eso no era su culpa- pues no se parece a tu hijo, Petunia- "Gracias a Dios" pensó Harry. 5. 6. No, él no es sobrino de Vernon, es... Harry es...- ahora era Tía Petunia la que se había puesto nerviosa, Harry decidió sacarla del apuro... 7. 8. Soy el hijo de Lily, - dijo tímidamente. A Tía Anne se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo. 9. 10. El hijo de Lily... no puedo creerlo,- murmuró sin dejar de abrazarlo- tu madre era menor que tú cuando me fui, ni siquiera puede despedirme de ella.- añadió con tristeza 11. 12. ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado 13. 14. Porque ella estaba en el colegio entonces, no sé si te contó del maravilloso don que tiene- dijo, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo- pero siéntate, querido, dime ¿Cómo está Lily, dónde vive ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa- Me encantaría visitarla, pero no le digas que estoy aquí, quiero darle una sorpresa.  
  
Harry no sabía que contestarle: por una parte estaba feliz, ya que Tía Anne había resultado totalmente opuesta a Tía Petunia, al fin tenía un pariente que no le temía a la magia, al contrario, la encontraba fascinante; pero, por otra parte, se sintió incómodo: era evidente que Tía Anne había querido mucho a su madre... y que aún no se había enterado de su muerte. Al parecer Tía Petunia pensaba lo mismo, ya que se había quedado de piedra. 1. 2. Querido, no me has contestado- Tía Anne se acercó para mirarlo más detenidamente- No te pareces a Lily, excepto en los ojos claro, ese hermoso color verde- Harry decidió que no era justo que Tía Anne siguiera haciéndose ilusiones sobre ver a su madre, así que decidió decirle la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera 3. 4. Tía Anne.... Mis padres... ellos...- había lágrimas en sus ojos, Tía Anne lo miró extrañada- ellos murieron hace 14 años.- terminó con tristeza. Su tía se desmayó. 5. 6. ¡ANNE!, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO, MUCHACHO TONTO?- chilló Tía Petunia. 7. 8. ¿Y a qué hora pensabas decírselo, entonces?, tenía que saberlo en algún momento, ¿no?- le respondió Harry indignado mientras la ayudaba a poner a Tía Anne sobre un sofá. Si Tía Petunia le hubiera hablado a Tía Anne sobre él antes de que Harry llegara, eso no hubiera pasado.  
  
Por toda respuesta Tía Petunia asentó la cabeza de su hermana en el sofá y subió las escaleras, regresó minutos después con un frasco de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón: 1. 2. Toma,- le dijo entregándoselos- yo iré a preparar un té para calmarla.  
  
Harry mojó el algodón con un poco de alcohol y lo acercó a Tía Anne, ella se movió un poco: 1. 2. ¿Te encuentras bien, Tía?- preguntó Harry preocupado 3. 4. Si, no te preocupes. Es sólo que me cuesta creerlo... Lily, mi hermana pequeña...- sollozó- Dime, ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Harry dudó, no sabía si contarle a su tía que sus padres habían sido asesinados, pero entonces recordó como se había sentido cuando descubrió que sus tíos le habían mentido diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, así que decidió decirle la verdad; pero antes decidió asegurarse de que Tía Anne realmente sabía que su madre era una bruja: 1. 2. Tía Anne, ¿Tú sabías a que colegio iba mi madre?- preguntó inseguro 3. 4. Bueno, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, pero era un colegio de magia. A Petunia no le hacía mucha gracia que Lily fuera allí, pero mis padres y yo estábamos encantados- respondió tristemente- Nos sentíamos tan orgullosos de ella... 5. 6. Entonces tú sí sabes que mi madre era una bruja- preguntó mirando de reojo a la cocina 7. 8. Si, claro que lo sé- dijo algo más tranquila- Pero dime... Harry ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?- Harry asintió- Dime, Harry, ¿Cómo murieron Lily y tu padre?  
  
Harry tomó aire y empezó a contarle todo: Como su madre había conocido a James Potter, su padre, en Hogwarts, donde eran compañeros en la casa de Gryffindor, que durante el tiempo que sus padres estaban en el colegio un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort había ido reuniendo poder. Que, luego de graduarse, sus padres se habían casado y establecido en el valle de Godric, luego lo habían tenido a él. También le contó que una noche, cuando Harry apenas tenía un año de edad, Voldemort había entrado en casa de sus padres, su padre lo había enfrentado mientras le gritaba a su esposa que tomara a Harry y huyera; luego de matar a James, Voldemort se había dirigido a matarlo a él, pero su madre se había interpuesto y la maldición que iba dirigida hacia él la había matado. Tía Anne empezó a llorar de nuevo: 1. 2. Y tú, Harry- dijo temblorosa- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Porque me imagino que el que mató a tus padres no se habrá conformado sólo con ellos... 3. 4. Claro que no. Después de matar a mi madre, Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia mí- Tía Anne se estremeció- pero la maldición rebotó contra él y a mí lo único que me dejó es esta cicatriz- dijo mientras se levantaba el pelo que le caía sobre la frente. 5. 6. O sea que murió, eso me tiene más tranquila- dijo Tía Anne aliviada 7. 8. Eh... sí, murió- contestó Harry, no le gustaba mentirle a su tía, pera ella ya estaba muy alterada y saber que Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort en más de una ocasión y que éste había regresado sólo la pondría más nerviosa. En ese momento entró Tía Petunia en la sala: 9. 10. Aquí tienes Anne- dijo entregándole una taza de té- ¿Te sientes mejor? 11. 12. Sí, Petunia, gracias- contestó Tía Anne- Me siento mucho mejor, Harry y yo hemos estado hablando- añadió tomando un sorbo de té. 13. 14. ¿Ha... hablando? ¿y de qué?- preguntó Tía Petunia nerviosa 15. 16. Pues de Lily, ¿de quién más va a ser? 17. 18. ¿De nada más? 19. 20. No, cuando tú llegaste Harry me estaba contando de la noche en que Lily y su esposo murieron. 21. 22. ¿Sí? ¿Y que te contó?- preguntó lanzando disimuladamente a su sobrino una mirada de enojo 23. 24. La verdad: que mis padres murieron asesinados, no en un accidente de auto- contestó Harry 25. 26. ¿Accidente de auto?- preguntó Tía Anne extrañada- ¿Qué quieres decir? 27. 28. Luego se lo explicas,- se apresuró a decir Tía Petunia- ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa, que Vernon debe llegar en cualquier momento, ¡y péinate! 29. 30. Iré a mi habitación a descansar un rato, Petunia- dijo Tía Anne mientras se dirigía a las escaleras 31. 32. Está bien, te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista- contestó Tía Petunia mientras se dirigía con Harry a la cocina; una vez allí descargó su furia en él- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS LE CONTASTE?! 33. 34. No hice nada malo, ella me preguntó cómo murieron mis padres y yo le dije la verdad. Y también le conté cómo se habían conocido- contestó Harry tranquilamente- No creo que se haya molestado por eso, pero si quieres le preguntamos durante la cena- Tía Petunia no contestó  
  
Mientras su tía daba los últimos al guisado de la cena, Harry terminó de colocar la mesa. 1. 2. ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?- preguntó- Tengo que cambiarme de ropa 3. 4. Ve, pero no bajes tarde a cenar, ¡Y PÉINATE!  
  
Pero Harry no quería subir a su habitación sólo para cambiarse de ropa, una vez allí abrió su baúl y sacó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, los puso sobre su escritorio y empezó a escribir una carta a su padrino:  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa del Profesor Lupin. Te extrañará que te escriba tan pronto, pero quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Tú sabías que mi madre tenía otra hermana, además de Tía Petunia? Si es así, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te lo digo porque hoy mientras veníamos de la estación Tío Vernon me dijo que teníamos visita, y que era la hermana mayor de mi madre. Cuando llegué, tía Anne estaba en la sala con tía Petunia.  
  
En cuanto a ella, no te debes preocupar: Quería mucho a mi madre y la noticia de su muerte la afectó grandemente. Claro que no le conté lo ocurrido en el último curso, no quería verla más alterada de lo que ya estaba. Ella piensa que Voldemort murió después de intentar matarme, cuando era un bebé.  
  
¿Hice bien en mentirle a Tía Anne?, ¿Debo decirle la verdad? Espero que me contestes pronto.  
  
Recuerdos al Profesor Lupin y a Buckbeak de mi parte:  
  
Harry  
  
Dobló la carta y la ató a la pata de Hedwig, que protestó debido a que Harry no la dejaba descansar después de un viaje tan largo: 1. 2. Lo siento,- le dijo- pero es urgente. Te prometo que después te dejaré descansar y te daré doble ración durante una semana.- al parecer, la lechuza lo consideró un buen trato, porque le dio el acostumbrado pellizco de cariño- Debes llevársela a Sirius lo más pronto que puedas, ¿entiendes?- Hedwig ululó como señal de haber entendido y salió por la ventana. Harry acomodó sus cosas y estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando oyó un suave toque en la puerta 3. 4. Harry, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó la voz de Tía Anne- ¿Puedo pasar? 5. 6. Sí tía, pasa, la puerta está abierta- su tía entró y cerró la puerta- Siéntate, ¿te sientes mejor? 7. 8. Sí, no te preocupes- la vista de su tía se fijó en su escritorio- ¿Vas al mismo colegio de tu madre?- preguntó encantada, mientras se acercaba a mirar las cosas que estaban desperdigadas en el escritorio. 9. 10. Sí, voy a Hogwarts, igual que mis padres- contestó Harry, contento de que haya alguien con quien pudiera hablar de su vida en el colegio. 11. 12. ¿Y en que año vas?, cuando yo me fui, Lily estaba empezando tercero- añadió, mientras miraba emocionada sus libros. 13. 14. Acabo de terminar cuarto año.- respondió Harry mientras le mostraba a su tía todas sus cosas- También tengo una lechuza, pero la dejé salir porque le gusta cazar por las noches. 15. 16. ¿También tú tienes una lechuza?,- preguntó emocionada- Lily tenía una muy bonita, era de color marrón, se llamaba Atenea o Althea..., no lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Cómo se llama la tuya? 17. 18. Hedwig, y no es marrón, sino blanca. 19. 20. Es un bonito nombre. Pero dime, ¿has hecho amigos en el colegio? 21. 22. Sí, muchos. Pero mis mejores amigos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ron tiene 6 hermanos y vive en una granja, su padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia. Hermione es de familia muggle (personas no magas), sus padres son dentistas. Los dos están conmigo en Gryffindor 23. 24. ¿Gryffindor?- preguntó Tía Anne- Una vez escuché a tu madre pronunciar esa palabra, creo que dijo que era su casa o algo así... 25. 26. Sí, Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Los estudiantes son seleccionados para las casas por un sombrero.- explicó. En ese momento escucharon la voz de Tía Petunia 27. 28. ¡Baja a cenar! ¡Ahora! Y avísale a Anne. 29. 30. Bueno, supongo que podemos seguir hablando durante la cena- dijo Tía Anne mientras los dos se dirigían a la puerta 31. 32. No creo que sea buena idea- replicó Harry- Tengo prohibido hablar de algo que se relacione con la magia en esta casa, si Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia saben lo que te he estado contando, me matan 33. 34. Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar- contestó Tía Anne  
  
La cena transcurrió casi en silencio. Los únicos que hablaban eran Harry y tía Anne. Esta le contó a Harry que, cuando tenía 18 años, había tenido un gran disgusto con sus padres y se había ido de la casa. Se había establecido en Londres, en donde había empezado a trabajar para costearse sus estudios en la universidad. Una vez allí había conocido a un muchacho llamado Richard Barlow, con el que se había casado poco después. Luego de un tiempo, su esposo había conseguido un puesto en una importante empresa multinacional, lo que los había llevado a vivir en los Estados Unidos, en donde había nacido su hija Rose, que llegaría en unos días, después de que terminara el curso escolar. También le contó que su esposo había muerto hace poco de un paro cardíaco, y que, luego de hablarlo con Rose, las dos habían decidido establecerse en Inglaterra, en donde Tía Anne pondría un negocio con el dinero del Seguro de vida de su esposo, que era mucho. Rose se había quedado en casa de unos amigos en Misissipi, mientras su madre se adelantaba para buscarle una nueva escuela y un lugar donde vivir.  
  
En los días siguientes Harry y su tía hablaron mucho, ella le contó cosas de su madre de niña y Harry le contaba más sobre la vida en Hogwarts, las materias, los profesores, el quidditch... Y cuando una tarde, mientras hablaban en el jardín, Hedwig regresó trayendo la respuesta de Sirius, que Harry ocultó muy bien entre su ropa, tía Anne parecía encantada 1. 2. ¿Ésta es tu lechuza Harry?- dijo acariciándola- ¡Pero si es preciosa!- Hedwig ululó de contento y le dio un cariñoso pellizco a Tía Anne 3. 4. Sí, ella es Hedwig- dijo Harry. Luego recordó el trato hecho con la lechuza y le dijo, acariciándola también- Debes tener hambre después de volar tanto Hedwig, ve a mi habitación y entra por la ventana, allí te daré de comer- la lechuza lo obedeció 5. 6. ¿Por qué no llevas tú a Hedwig a tu habitación, Harry?- preguntó Tía Anne mientras entraban en la casa. 7. 8. Porque si Tía Petunia la ve les da un ataque,- contestó Harry- a Hedwig y a ella. Y yo no quiero que le pase nada a mi lechuza- añadió con sorna. Los dos subieron riendo las escaleras. 9. 10. Bueno, cariño, ve a alimentar a Hedwig; yo, mientras tanto, tomaré una siesta- le dijo en la puerta de su cuarto. Harry entró, cerró con llave su cuarto, puso comida y agua en la jaula de Hedwig y sacó la carta de su padrino:  
  
Querido Harry: No te enojes conmigo, pero sí, yo sabía que tu madre tenía otra hermana. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque no me había acordado de ella. La última vez que tu padre y yo supimos algo de Anne fue en tercer año, cuando encontramos a Lily llorando en la biblioteca. Cuando le preguntamos que le pasaba, ella simplemente nos mostró una carta de sus padres en la que decían que su hermana mayor se había ido de la casa. Tu madre no supo nada más de ella... En cuanto a lo otro, lo he consultado con Remus y los dos pensamos que hiciste bien en ocultarle la verdad. Si Anne quería a tu madre tanto como ella, debió afectarle mucho la noticia de su muerte. Hiciste bien en decirle cómo murió, no era justo decirle la mentira que te dijeron a ti los Dursley. Tu madre no lo habría querido. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pude llegar a casa de Remus gracias a mi forma de perro, aunque tuve que dejar escondido a Buckbeak. Remus y yo fuimos por él después.  
  
Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones ahora que tu tía está allí.  
  
Remus te manda saludos  
  
Sirius  
  
P.D.: Si quieres, puedes contarle a Anne sobre mí, pero a ella sí aclárale que soy inocente  
  
Harry guardó la carta bajo la tabla suelta que tenía bajo la cama y pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo deberes.  
  
Esa noche, después de la cena, Harry decidió mostrarle a su tía el álbum con fotos mágicas que le había dado Hagrid en primer año, ella se emocionó mucho al ver las fotos de su hermana. 1. 2. Así que él es tu padre- dijo al detenerse en una foto de la boda de sus padres- ¿Sabes, Harry? Eres idéntico a él. 3. 4. Sí, algunos me lo han dicho - en realidad se lo había dicho todo el mundo, pero a Harry eso no le molestaba, al contrario, se enorgullecía de parecerse a su padre- Me dijeron que me parezco a él en todo, menos en los ojos. 5. 6. Sí, tienes los ojos de Lily- añadió su tía con ternura  
  
Las siguientes semanas pasaron con normalidad. Durante la mañana Harry hacía sus deberes y en la tarde platicaba con tía Anne sobre su esposo y su hija. Durante la cena en la noche anterior a su cumpleaños Tía Anne le dijo: 1. 2. Harry, Rose llega mañana, ¿quieres ir conmigo a recogerla? 3. 4. Claro, me encantaría- contestó Harry entusiasmado- ¿A qué hora nos vamos? 5. 6. Temprano, a las 7, porque el avión de Rose llega a las 9. 7. 8. Entonces será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dijo mientras llevaba su plato al fregadero 9. 10. Sí, también yo. Gracias por la cena, Petunia- dijo tía Anne, levantándose también  
  
Los dos subieron a sus habitaciones, una vez allí Harry se desvistió enseguida y se metió a la cama. Llevaba dormido unas horas cuando sintió que algo chocaba contra su cabeza. Era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, que traía una carta y un paquete. Harry abrió primero la carta.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones y que los muggles no te estén molestando. Por aquí todo normal, aún no se han dado indicios del regreso de Quién- tú- sabes. A Percy lo ascendieron en el trabajo, ahora es Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, está insoportable. Fred y George siguen con sus planes de abrir su tienda de bromas ,sobre todo ahora, que parece que han conseguido dinero quien sabe donde, pero es mucho, ya que me han comprado una nueva túnica de gala, mucho mejor que la anterior. Espero que te guste mi regalo.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry abrió el paquete que había traído Pig, dentro había una túnica de color naranja intenso y en la parte de adelante estaba dibujada una bala de cañón bajo la inscripción Chudley Cannons y en la parte de atrás tenía bordada una snitch. Harry estaba guardándola en su baúl cuando Hedwig entró por la ventana, trayendo también una carta y un paquete grande, ayudada por una gran lechuza gris, las dos asentaron el paquete en la cama de Harry y se pusieron a beber grandes tragos de agua. Harry abrió la carta de Hermione:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Yo fui un tiempo a Bulgaria, a visitar a Viktor, pero regresamos a Inglaterra hace una semana. Viktor me acompañó, ya que recibió una oferta para ser el buscador titular de las Avispas de Wimbourne. Por ahora se está quedando en mi casa, pero está buscando un lugar donde vivir. Está muy interesado en el mundo muggle, mañana vamos a ir a un centro comercial en Londres y luego iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar mis cosas para el colegio.  
  
Espero que te guste nuestro regalo, es de parte de Viktor y mía.  
  
Besos:  
  
Hermione  
  
P.D.: A propósito, se me olvidaba, ayer recibí una carta de Hogwarts ¡ME HAN HECHO PREFECTA!  
  
Harry abrió el paquete que estaba sobre su cama, era un equipo completo de quidditch y en la pequeña snitch estaba la firma de Viktor Krum. Harry guardó los regalos de sus amigos y se disponía a acostarse cuando por la ventana entraron otras dos lechuzas. Harry no reconoció a ninguna pero se imaginó que una debía ser de Hogwarts. Recogió los sobres y los paquetes que traían las dos y los asentó en el escritorio, los revisaría mañana después de regresar de Londres con Tía Anne. Entonces se le vino una idea a la mente: quizá tía Anne quisiera llevarlo al callejón Diagon luego de recoger a Rose. Buscó entre los sobres el que tenía el sello de Hogwarts, lo abrió y separó la lista de sus libros. Luego se metió a la cama y se durmió enseguida. 


	2. Una Nueva Amiga

Capítulo II: Una Nueva Amiga  
  
Harry despertó a las 6, se cambió, puso su lista de libros en el bolsillo y arregló su habitación, estaba en eso cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. 1. 2. Harry, cariño- dijo la voz de tía Anne- ¿ya estás listo? Debemos irnos- Harry salió enseguida y bajó con su tía. 3. 4. Desayunaremos en Londres- le dijo mientras se dirigían a su auto- A propósito Harry... 5. 6. ¿Sí? 7. 8. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo dándole un beso- Después de recoger a Rose iremos a comprarte un regalo 9. 10. Gracias, tía... no es necesario- dijo ruborizándose 11. 12. ¿Cómo que no? Apuesto a que los Dursley no te han dado nunca un regalo decente ¿no? 13. 14. Pues la verdad...no- dijo mientras subían al auto  
  
Pronto estuvieron de camino a Londres. Una vez en el aeropuerto Harry preguntó: 1. 2. Tía, ¿tu hija sabe que soy un mago? 3. 4. Sí, se lo dije hace unos días, cuando hablamos por teléfono- contestó tía Anne 5. 6. Y... ¿no le pareció...?- Harry se preguntó la reacción de su prima al saber que es un mago. 7. 8. ¿Raro?- Harry asintió- No, al contrario, le encantó la idea de conocer otro mago- Al ver la mirada de extrañeza de Harry prosiguió- Lo que pasa es que Tiffany, su mejor amiga, también es bruja. Claro que ella no lo supo hasta que tenía 11 años, cuando le llegó una carta del Instituto Salem. Pero eso no ha impedido que sigan siendo amigas. Se escribían mientras estaban en el colegio, y en las vacaciones prácticamente vivían juntas. 9. 10. ¿Y que edad tiene ahora?- preguntó Harry, habían hablado mucho de Rose, pero nunca le había preguntado a su tía la edad de su hija. 11. 12. La misma que tú, 15 años, los cumplió hace poco- en ese momento una voz en el parlante anunció la llegada de un vuelo- Ese es el vuelo de Rose- se acercaron a la puerta de salida, en donde una chica de cabello rubio, se acercó a ellos. 13. 14. Hola mamá- dijo Rose, dándole un beso a su madre- Adivina quien viene también a vivir en Inglaterra- preguntó, mientras se apartaba para dar paso a una muchacha pelirroja, que tenía el cabello desordenado y los ojos verdes como Harry. 15. 16. ¡Tiffany! ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamó tía Anne, dándole un beso a ella también. 17. 18. ¿Cómo está, Sra. Barlow?- la saludó Tiffany. 19. 20. Bien, querida. Bienvenida a Inglaterra- contestó Tía Anne, luego se dirigió a su hija- Rose, te presentó a Harry, el hijo de tu tía Lily; Harry ella es Rose. 21. 22. Mucho gusto, Rose- dijo Harry- Tía Anne me ha hablado mucho de ti. 23. 24. El gusto es mío, primo- contestó Rose- Mamá también me ha hablado mucho de ti. 25. 26. Ustedes sigan al auto- dijo Tía Anne- yo iré por las maletas. 27. 28. Mamá....,- dijo Rose- los padres de Tiff llegan dentro de seis semanas, no te importa si se queda con nosotros hasta que empiece su nueva escuela, ¿Verdad? 29. 30. Por supuesto que no, cariño. Aunque no creo que a tu tía Petunia le guste la idea- dijo tía Anne 31. 32. No es necesario que se moleste, Sra. Barlow. Puedo quedarme en un hotel. 33. 34. No es molestia querida- dijo Tía Anne- Vayan al auto, Harry sabe donde está 35. 36. ¿No quieres que te ayude con el equipaje, Tía?- preguntó Harry. 37. 38. No es necesario, cielo. Rose sólo trajo una maleta. El resto de las cosas vinieron conmigo- dijo Tía Anne- ¿Tú tienes mucho equipaje Tiffany? 39. 40. No, yo solo traigo esto,- indicó una maleta que estaba en su mano- las demás cosas las traen mis padres. 41. 42. Bien, entonces sigan al auto,- dijo entregándole las llaves a su hija- yo los alcanzo en un momento- Ellos se encaminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez en el auto Tiffany recordó algo: 43. 44. ¡Oh, No!- exclamó asustada, mientras removía las cosas de su bolso 45. 46. ¿Qué pasa, Tiff?- preguntó Rose- ¿Se te perdió algo? 47. 48. No, es..., no puedo creerlo. ¡La he olvidado!- exclamó con frustración 49. 50. ¿Qué olvidaste?- preguntó Rose- No te preocupes, luego llamas a tus padres y les dices que te lo traigan. 51. 52. No puedo, Rose- dijo angustiada- Mis padres llegan en seis semanas y hasta entonces el curso ya habrá empezado. 53. 54. Pero, ¿qué olvidaste?- volvió a preguntar Rose- ¿Algo relacionado con tu nuevo colegio? 55. 56. Sí, así es- dijo mientras revolvía un montón de pergaminos- Olvidé la lista en donde decían los nombres de los textos que necesitaríamos en 5° año. Tenía planeado comprarlos hoy. Debo haberla dejado en mi escritorio, porque la saqué para revisarla y ver si tenía algunos de los libros. 57. 58. Si es por eso no te preocupes- dijo Rose, su amiga la miró extrañada- Harry te la puede conseguir. ¿No es así Harry? 59. 60. Sí, no te preocupes Tiff,- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- me imagino que vas a Hogwarts ¿No? 61. 62. Sí, ¿pero cómo...?- los ojos de Tiff se fijaron en la frente de Harry- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Tú eres Harry Potter?! 63. 64. Eh... Sí, soy yo- contestó Harry ruborizándose 65. 66. No entiendo nada Tiff, -dijo Rose- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? 67. 68. ¡Cielos Rose!, ya te hablé de eso cuando terminé primer año, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Tiff- Te hablé de un mago tenebroso en Inglaterra, que había estado reuniendo poder durante 11 años... 69. 70. Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. Me dijiste que la gente aún le tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Harry con...- de repente se volvió a su primo- ¿Tú eres él que lo venció? ¿El que venció a un mago tan poderoso siendo sólo un bebé? 71. 72. Sí, así es...- contestó Harry 73. 74. Cielos, ni siquiera me lo imaginaba. Pero Tiff,- se dirigió a su amiga- ¿Cómo supiste que era él? 75. 76. Pues por su cicatriz,- contestó- por la cicatriz que tiene en la frente-  
Rose pareció comprender- Pero dime Harry ¿en serio me puedes ayudar con la lista? El resto de material lo tengo anotado, pero los libros...- preguntó preocupada 77. 78. Claro que te puedo ayudar- dijo sacando la lista de su bolsillo- Yo también voy a 5° Año- luego se dirigió a su prima- ¿Crees que tu madre quiera llevarnos a comprar los libros hoy? 79. 80. Sí, creo que no se opondrá. Me dijo que tenía que hacer muchas cosas hoy en Londres. Podrán comprarlos mientras ella resuelve sus asuntos- contestó ella- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? 81. 82. Claro- contestaron los dos. Estuvieron charlando un rato más, hasta que llegó tía Anne con la maleta de Rose. 83. 84. Bien, vámonos- dijo mientras encendía el auto 85. 86. ¿A dónde vamos, mamá?- preguntó Rose 87. Primero vamos a comprarle a tu primo un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo, mientras Harry se ruborizaba 88. 89. ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Harry?, ¡Felicidades!- le dijo Rose- También Tiff cumple años hoy 90. 91. Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry- dijo Tiff- ¿Cuántos cumples? 92. 93. 15- respondió Harry- Felicidades a ti también 94. 95. Gracias- respondió ella  
  
Fueron a un centro comercial, en donde Tía Anne le compró a Harry un montón de ropa. Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de tener por fin ropa de su talla. Tiff y Rose también se compraron muchas cosas. Iban saliendo de una tienda cuando Tía Anne miró el reloj y dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas. Entonces Harry, Rose y Tiff le pidieron permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon. Tía Anne les dejó algo de dinero y quedaron en encontrarse a las 7 en un parque cerca del Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Los tres siguieron paseando por el centro comercial, entraron en una tienda de discos, una de golosinas... Estaban en las máquinas de juegos cuando se dieron cuenta de que era la hora de almorzar y se dirigieron al restaurante del centro comercial. Habían terminado de comer y Harry estaba esperando a las chicas cuando escuchó una voz conocida. 1. 2. ¡Harry!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Harry se dio la vuelta, era Hermione, Krum estaba con ella 3. 4. ¡Hermione! ¡Viktor! ¿Cómo están?- los saludó Harry- Siéntense 5. 6. Hola Harry. - respondió Viktor, sentándose con Hermione- Feliz Cumpleaños 7. 8. ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?- preguntó Hermione- Creí que tus tíos no te dejaban salir, por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños. ¿Recibiste nuestro regalo? 9. 10. Sí, lo recibí. Gracias a los dos- dijo Harry- Estoy aquí con mi prima y una amiga. 11. 12. ¿Tu prima?- preguntó extrañada- No sabía que tenías una prima. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? 13. 14. Yo tampoco lo sabía, me enteré hace unas semanas- empezó a explicarle lo de la otra hermana de su madre cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas 15. 16. Estamos listas Harry- era Rose- Es hora de ir comprar tus libros- luego vio a Hermione y Viktor- ¡Oh!, lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía 17. 18. No te preocupes- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Soy Hermione Granger, Harry y yo somos compañeros en el colegio. Tú debes ser la prima de Harry. 19. 20. Sí, soy Rose Barlow- dijo estrechando su mano, luego señaló a Tiff- y ella es Tiffany Stevens 21. 22. Mucho gusto Tiffany- dijo Hermione estrechando también la mano de Tiff 23. 24. Llámame Tiff, todos lo hacen- luego se fijó en Viktor- ¡Cielos, no puedo creerlo! ¡Es Viktor Krum! 25. 26. ¿Quién?- preguntó Rose 27. 28. ¿Nunca escuchas lo que digo Rose? Viktor Krum, el buscador de la selección de Bulgaria- luego se volvió a Viktor.- ¿Eres tú, verdad? 29. 30. Sí, soy yo- contestó Viktor- Es un "placerr conocerlas" 31. 32. ¿Ustedes también son brujas?- preguntó Hermione 33. 34. Tiff lo es, yo no- respondió Rose- Pero como somos amigas desde niñas, lo sé todo sobre ustedes 35. 36. Sí, deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando le mostré la carta del Instituto Salem- siguió Tiff- las dos pensamos que era una broma. Pero luego vino una profesora del Instituto y me explicó todo 37. 38. ¿El Instituto Salem?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Vives en los Estados Unidos? 39. 40. Hasta hace poco- contestó Tiff- La empresa de mi padre lo transfirió a Inglaterra, así que ahora iré a Hogwarts 41. 42. ¿En serio?- dijo Hermione emocionada- ¡Que bien! Seremos compañeras. ¿A que año vas? 43. 44. A 5°,- contestó Tiff- al igual que Harry y tú. 45. 46. ¡Genial!- dijo Hermione- ¿Ya compraste los libros? 47. 48. No, íbamos a comprarlos ahora- dijo Tiff- ¿Tú ya los compraste? 49. 50. No, tenía planeado comprarlos hoy- dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a comprarlos? 51. 52. Es una buena idea- dijo Tiff- ¿Rose puede venir con nosotros?- Rose, que había estado conversando con Harry y con Viktor, se volteó al escuchar su nombre 53. 54. ¿Yo que?- preguntó a su amiga 55. 56. Hermione me estaba diciendo que vayamos a comprar todos juntos los libros y yo le pregunté si podías acompañarnos- respondió Tiff 57. 58. ¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó insegura- ¿No es un lugar al que solo pueden entrar los magos? 59. 60. Claro que no- respondió Hermione- Durante mis dos primeros años me acompañaron mis padres y ellos son muggles.  
  
Así que se levantaron y se dirigieron a la estación del metro, pero antes llamaron a tía Anne a su celular para pedirle permiso de pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante, ella accedió y quedaron en verse al siguiente día a las 11. Luego cogieron el tren hacia para dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante. Entraron, tomaron 2 habitaciones (una para Harry y Viktor y otra para las chicas) y se fueron al patio de atrás, donde dieron un golpe en el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de basura y el callejón Diagon se abrió ante ellos 1. 2. ¡Cielos!- exclamó Rose- ¡Esto es genial!- entraron, Tiff parecía tan admirada como su amiga 3. 4. Vaya, esto es impresionante- dijo - Es muy diferente a lo que tenemos en Misissipi 5. 6. El "lugarr" donde yo solía "comprarr" mis "librros" también "erra diferrente" a este- dijo Viktor- No "erra" tan "grrande", ni tan bonito. 7. 8. Supongo que en cada país es diferente- opinó Hermione, luego se volvió a Harry y a Tiff- ¿A dónde vamos primero? 9. 10. Yo creo que deberíamos ir a Gringotts.- dijo Harry- Me imagino que Tiff y tú necesitarán cambiar dinero muggle. A mí aún me queda del año pasado. 11. 12. Yo cambié dinero antes de irme a Bulgaria- dijo Hermione- y aún me queda un poco ¿Que dices tú, Tiff? 13. 14. Yo cambié algunos dólares antes de venir- contestó ella 15. 16. Bueno, ya que ninguno necesita ir a Gringotts- dijo Harry- ¿Qué les parece si vamos primero por los libros? 17. 18. Buena idea- dijeron todos, y se encaminaron a Flourish y Blotts.  
  
El lugar estaba lleno, así que Rose y Viktor se dirigieron a tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue, mientras Harry y las chicas fueron por los libros que necesitaban. Estaban haciendo fila para pagar cuando una voz desagradable que arrastraba las palabras se escuchó detrás de ellos: 1. 2. Vaya, Potter, veo que sigues juntándote con la sangre – sucia- se dieron vuelta y vieron a Draco Malfoy detrás de ellos- y ¿dónde está Weasley? ¿No tuvo dinero para comprar sus libros este año? 3. 4. Esfúmate, Malfoy- dijo Harry sin hacerle mucho caso, no iba a permitir que Malfoy arruinara el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. 5. 6. Este es un lugar público, Potter, así que no puedes echarme- dijo burlón, luego se volvió a Tiff- No deberías juntarte con esta clase de gente,- le dijo con voz melosa- pero no te culpo, seguramente no sabías con quienes andabas. 7. 8. Creo que puedo escoger a mis amigos yo sola, no necesito tus consejos- le contestó Tiff de manera fría. Y como mientras hablaban ya había llegado su turno, pagaron sus libros y se fueron. A Harry y a Hermione les divirtió ver como Malfoy miraba a Tiff atontado. 9. 10. No puedo creerlo,- dijo Hermione divertida mientras caminaban a encontrarse con Rose y Viktor- Malfoy está enamorado 11. 12. Si no lo veo, no lo creo- dijo Harry. Habían llegado a la heladería- Felicidades, Tiff: lograste el milagro- dijo mientras se dirigían riendo a la mesa donde Rose y Viktor los esperaban. 13. 14. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ríen?- dijo Rose 15. 16. Nada,- contestó Harry- sólo que Tiff se ha ganado un admirador- esta vez todos rieron 17. 18. No tiene ninguna gracia- dijo ella enfadada- y además ¿Quién era ese idiota? 19. 20. Es el tipo más odioso que te puedas imaginar- dijo Hermione- Jamás ha sido agradable con nadie...hasta ahora- añadió con una sonrisa. 21. 22. Pero de todas formas no te conviene juntarte con él- dijo Harry- Su padre es un mortífago. 23. 24. ¿Un mortífago?- preguntó extrañada, luego comprendió- ¿Uno de los antiguos seguidores de Quién- tú- sabes? 25. 26. Ni tan antiguos, Tiff- dijo Harry- ¿Supiste lo que pasó en los mundiales de Quidditch el año pasado? 27. 28. Sí, algo escuché sobre que habían invocado la Marca Tenebrosa- contestó-  
¿Fueron los mortífagos? 29. 30. Uno de ellos- dijo Hermione- El resto se conformó con hacer levitar a una familia muggle 31. 32. Entiendo- dijo Tiff- Unos distraían al ministerio con los muggles, mientras otro invocaba la marca 33. 34. No, Tiff- dijo Hermione- El que invocó la marca actuaba solo, su objetivo no era atemorizar a los del ministerio ni a los muggles, sino a los otros mortífagos 35. 36. No entiendo- dijo Tiff- ¿Por qué querría asustar a sus propios compañeros?- Hermione se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco lo sabía 37. 38. Porque estaba furioso con ellos- contestó Harry- Le enfureció que los mortífagos que estaban libres para buscar a Voldemort- Hermione, Tiff y Viktor se estremecieron- y restaurarlo en su poder, se conformaran simplemente con atormentar muggles 39. 40. ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntaron Tiff y Hermione 41. 42. Porque él me lo dijo- sus amigas lo miraron extrañadas- La noche de la tercera prueba, después de que salí del laberinto- Hermione pareció comprender, pero Tiff no, así que Harry, Hermione y Viktor le contaron lo que había pasado el curso anterior: el Torneo de los Tres Magos y cómo Harry había sido elegido cuarto campeón.  
  
Luego Harry les contó lo que había sucedido después de que él y Cedric tocaran la copa. Cuando Harry les contó que Voldemort había recobrado su cuerpo, Rose y Tiff se pusieron muy pálidas y ahogaron un grito. Luego de calmarlas, Harry terminó de narrar todo lo que había sucedido. Después hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por Tiff: 1. 2. No entiendo- dijo pálida aún- Si Quien- Tú- Sabes regresó. ¿Por qué no lo sabe la Comunidad Mágica Internacional? 3. 4. Porque tenemos por Ministro de Magia a un cobarde que tiene miedo de perder su puesto si esto se sabe- dijo Hermione enfadada- Pero no podrá seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada cuando empiece a morir gente, si no han muerto algunos ya... 5. 6. Todavía no pasa nada- dijo Harry- Ron me ha dicho que hasta ahora todo está normal en nuestro mundo 7. 8. Pues esperemos que todo siga así,- dijo Hermione- aunque esta falta de actividad de los mortífagos no puede traer nada bueno- añadió preocupada 9. 10. Estoy de acuerdo contigo,- dijo Harry- seguramente están planeando algo  
  
Estuvieron charlando hasta el anochecer, aunque Tiff y Rose seguían nerviosas. Iban hacia el Caldero Chorreante a cenar cuando Harry se dirigió a su prima: 1. 2. Rose...- dijo inseguro- Por favor, no le digas a Tía Anne lo que te conté 3. 4. Está bien,- dijo ella- pero ¿Por qué? 5. 6. Es que ella no sabe que Voldemort está vivo- explicó Harry- Cuando le conté que al intentar matarme la maldición rebotó contra él, ella pensó que murió. Yo no le dije nada porque en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que se pusiera peor. Es mejor que no lo sepa, al menos por ahora 7. 8. Tienes razón- dijo ella- Mamá no lo dice, pero yo sé que sus nervios están muy alterados desde que murió papá- añadió con tristeza. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta el Caldero Chorreante, una vez allí cenaron y se fueron a la cama enseguida, había sido un día muy agitado. Una vez en su habitación Viktor se dirigió a él. 9. 10. "Grracias", Harry 11. 12. ¿Por qué?- preguntó él extrañado 13. 14. "Porr" no "decirrle" a Hermione lo que ocurrió en el "laberrinto"- dijo-  
Ya sabes, lo de "echarrle" a "Diggorry" la maldición "crruciatus" o como se llame. 15. 16. Ah, eso- dijo Harry- No es nada. No fue culpa tuya. 17. 18. De todas "manerras, grracias"- contestó Viktor 19. 20. De nada. Dime ¿qué tal te va con Hermione?- preguntó para cambiar de tema- ¿Ya son novios? 21. 22. Lo "érramos"- contestó- "Perro terrminamos" antes de "venirr" a Inglaterra- Harry no supo porqué, pero esa noticia le pareció la mejor del mundo 23. 24. ¿Por qué?- preguntó- ¿Qué pasó? 25. 26. Nos dimos cuenta que lo "mejorr parra" los dos "erra serr" sólo amigos- contestó tranquilamente 27. 28. Entiendo- contestó Harry- Hermione me contó que recibiste una propuesta de las Avispas de Wimbourne, ¿Vas a aceptarla? 29. 30. Sí,- respondió- me gusta "vivirr" en Inglaterra. 31. 32. ¿Y que pasará con la selección de Bulgaria?- preguntó Harry- Me imagino que no querrán perderte... 33. 34. Eso ya está arreglado- dijo- En el "contrrato" está establecido que "dispondrré" de "perrmisos parra entrrenarr" con ellos y "parra" los Mundiales de Quidditch.  
  
Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos. A Harry lo despertó horas después un fuerte dolor en la frente. Se levantó y tomó un vaso de agua, iba a volver a acostarse cuando miró por la ventana algo que lo dejó paralizado: En el cielo, iluminando todo el callejón, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa 


	3. Una gran pérdida para Harry

Capítulo III: Una gran pérdida para Harry  
  
Por un momento, Harry se quedó inmóvil frente a la ventana. Luego pensó en las chicas y decidió despertar a Viktor: 1. 2. ¡Viktor, Viktor! – dijo sacudiéndolo, Krum murmuró algunas palabras el búlgaro- ¡Viktor, despierta! 3. 4. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó somnoliento, Harry le indicó la ventana- ¡La "Marrca Tenebrrosa"!- luego escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la calle, miraron por la ventana y vieron a varias personas con una capucha negra que recorrían el callejón Diagon 5. 6. ¡Rápido!, tenemos que despertar a las chicas- dijo Harry tomando su varita, Viktor hizo lo mismo y los dos fueron al cuarto de sus amigas, golpearon un buen rato, hasta que les abrió Hermione. 7. 8. ¡¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?!- preguntó enfadada- ¿No saben la hora qué es? 9. 10. No hay tiempo, toma tu varita y vámonos- dijo Harry, mientras Viktor despertaba a las otras. 11. 12. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rose somnolienta- ¡Viktor! ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacen aquí? 13. 14. Sí,- repuso Tiff enfadada- ¿No saben la hora qué es?- el cuarto de las chicas no tenía ventanas, así que no pudieron explicarles lo que pasaba enseguida. 15. 16. Tomen sus varitas y vámonos- dijo Harry, mientras se frotaba la cicatriz- Está aquí 17. 18. ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Quién está aquí?- preguntó Hermione, luego vio a Harry con la mano en la frente y se puso pálida- No... No puede ser, ¿dónde? 19. 20. No lo sé,- dijo Harry mientras bajaban las escaleras- pero el callejón Diagon está lleno de mortífagos y la Marca Tenebrosa está en el cielo.- Habían llegado al comedor. 21. 22. ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?- dijo Hermione- No podemos salir al Londres muggle en camisón y los mortífagos estarán aquí en cualquier momento- Harry recorrió el salón con la mirada y se fijó en la chimenea. 23. 24. ¡Miren!- dijo llevando a sus amigos hasta ella- Polvos flu, podemos ir a La Madriguera 25. 26. Buena idea, Harry- dijo Hermione tomando la maceta- Hay muy poco, así que tendremos que ir en dos grupos. Harry, tú ve con Viktor y Rose, yo iré con Tiff.- se volvieron hacia ellos y le explicaron lo que iban a hacer, entonces escucharon una voz fría que venía del callejón 27. 28. ¡Debe estar adentro!- decía Voldemort- ¡Búsquenlo! ¡Pero lo quiero vivo! ¿Entendieron? 29. 30. Vi... vienen para acá- dijo Hermione, se había puesto muy pálida- ¡Vámonos! ¡Pronto!- tomó un poco de polvos flu, arrastró a Tiff hacia la chimenea, gritó "A la madriguera" y desaparecieron 31. 32. Nuestro turno- dijo Harry- Rose colócate entre Viktor y yo, toma nuestras manos y no nos sueltes - su prima obedeció, estaba muy asustada para replicar. 33. 34. ¡A LA MADRIGUERA!- Gritó lanzando un puñado de polvos flu a las llamas. Un instante después sintieron girar a toda velocidad hasta que cayeron por la chimenea de los Weasley.  
  
Hermione ayudó a Rose a levantarse y la llevó hacia una silla, a lado de Tiff que también estaba pálida. La casa estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, escucharon un ruido proveniente del segundo piso. 1. 2. ¿Quién está allí?- preguntó la voz del Sr. Weasley- ¡Conteste! 3. 4. Tranquilízate, Arthur.- dijo la señora Weasley- Seguramente son Fred y George con una de sus bromas. ¡Pero esta vez esos dos me van a escuchar!- añadió mientras bajaba las escaleras con su esposo 5. 6. So... Somos nosotros, Sra. Weasley- dijo Harry, mientras trataba, junto con Viktor, de tranquilizar a las chicas, porque Hermione también estaba muy nerviosa. 7. 8. ¡Harry, cariño! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? Te hubiéramos esperado- luego vio la cara pálida de las chicas- ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué ha pasado? 9. 10. Es una larga historia, Sra. Weasley- dijo Harry- Será mejor que se sienten. Por cierto, él es Viktor Krum 11. 12. ¿Cómo está Sr. Krum?- dijo el Sr. Weasley emocionado mientras estrechaba su mano- Es un placer tenerlo en mi casa 13. 14. "Grracias"- contestó él- y "porr favorr" llámeme "Viktorr" 15. 16. Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo el Sr. Weasley, mientras su esposa les preparaba un té- ¿Tuvieron algún problema?  
  
Harry tomó la taza de té que le ofreció la Sra. Weasley y empezó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido ese día, desde que se encontraron en el centro comercial, hasta que se despertó con la cicatriz ardiéndole. 1. 2. "...y estaba por volver a la cama cuando miré por la ventana y vi la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo, entonces desperté a Viktor, luego nos fijamos que el callejón estaba lleno de mortífagos, así que tomamos nuestras varitas y nos fuimos a despertar a las chicas. Luego bajamos al comedor y mientras buscábamos un lugar donde escondernos, escuchamos la voz de Voldemort...- en ese momento la Sra. Weasley lanzó un grito muy fuerte y el Sr. Weasley palideció 3. 4. ¿Qué Quien- Tú- Sabes estaba allí?- preguntó nervioso- ¿Estás seguro, Harry? 5. 6. Sí, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. - prosiguió él- Les dijo a los mortífagos que buscaran a alguien, pero que lo quería vivo. Me imagino que se refería a mí. Así que nosotros tomamos los polvos flu que estaban en la chimenea y vinimos. Sentimos haberlos despertado- añadió- pero los mortífagos estaban cerca y fue el primer lugar que se nos ocurrió 7. 8. No es molestia, cielo- dijo la Sra. Weasley- En esta casa siempre serán bienvenidos. ¿Y ustedes que hacen fuera de la cama?- dijo enérgica. Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que Fred y George entraban en la sala. 9. 10. Escuchamos un grito y vinimos a ver que pasaba- dijo Fred- Hola Harry 11. 12. ¿Qué tal, Harry?- dijo George- Deberías tratar de venir en el día, así los gritos de emoción de mamá no nos despertarían- añadió sonriendo 13. 14. ¿Vienes a festejar tu cumpleaños con nosotros, Harry?- preguntó Fred- ¡Genial! 15. 16. ¡Cállense los dos!- dijo la Sra. Weasley, enfadada, mientras subía las escaleras, detrás de su esposo - ¡Vuelvan a dormir! ¡No molesten a Harry ni a sus amigos!- en ese momento se fijaron en Viktor y las chicas. 17. 18. ¡Cielos, es Krum!- dijo George- Mira, Fred, es él 19. 20. Hola, ¿Cómo están?- dijo Viktor amable 21. 22. ¡Bienvenido a La Madriguera, Viktor!- dijo Fred, luego se fijó en las chicas- ¿Qué tal, Hermione? Y ellas son... 23. 24. Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado- dijo Rose con una sonrisa, tanto ella como Tiff se habían recuperado- Soy Rose Barlow, la prima de Harry, y ella es Tiff Stevens- dijo señalando a su amiga 25. 26. ¿Tu prima, Harry?- preguntó Fred extrañado- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes que tenías una prima tan linda?- dijo sonriendo, Rose se sonrojó 27. 28. Déjame ver...-dijo George- Chicos estamos Viktor, Harry, Fred y yo, y chicas están Hermione, Tiff, Rose..., nos falta una chica... ¡HEY, GINNYYYYYYYY! ¡BAJA!- luego de un momento apareció Ginny en camisón.- ¡Perfecto!: Ginny, tú serás la pareja de Harry, Hermione la de Viktor, Rose la de Fred y Tiff la mía, ¿De acuerdo?- Nadie contestó, Ginny porque no sabía que estaba pasando y los demás porque se estaban aguantando la risa 29. 30. Bien- dijo Fred- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- apuntó con su varita la vieja radio de su madre y la música empezó a salir a todo volumen. George tomó a Ginny a Harry y los puso en medio de la sala, mientras Fred hacía lo mismo con Hermione y Viktor. Luego cada uno cogió su pareja y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Llevaban un tiempo bailando cuando oyeron un ¡Plin! Y Charlie y Bill salieron de la chimenea. Los dos se quedaron atónitos mirando la escena y luego se partieron de risa. 31. 32. Lo siento,- gritó Fred para hacerse oír- ya no quedan más chicas 33. 34. Pero no se preocupen- dijo George- Luego intercambiaremos parejas- En ese momento la Sra. Weasley entró en la sala: 35. 36. ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?! ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE ESCÁNDALO?- con un movimiento de varita apagó la radio- ¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! LES DIJE QUE NO MOLESTARAN A HARRY Y A SUS AMIGOS 37. 38. No seas aguafiestas mamá- dijo George- Bill y Charlie ya se habían unido a la celebración. 39. 40. Regresen ahora mismo a la cama- exigió ella, luego se dio cuenta que su hija también estaba allí- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? 41. 42. Nos faltaba una chica mamá,- dijo Fred- así que llamamos a Ginny para estar completos 43. 44. ¡Regresen a la cama, todos! ¡Ahora!- luego vio a sus hijos mayores- Hola, Bill, cielo. ¿Cómo estás Charlie? 45. 46. Hola mamá,- Bill aún sonreía cuando le dio un beso a su madre- decidimos adelantar nuestras vacaciones. 47. 48. Sí, queríamos darles una sorpresa- dijo Charlie besando también a su madre- Pero los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros- añadió con una sonrisa 49. 50. Sí,- dijo Bill divertido- de haberlo sabido también habríamos venido en pijama 51. 52. ¡No tiene gracia!- exclamó su madre severa- Les dije a esos dos que no los molestaran. Lo único que necesitan ahora es descansar. Además, las cosas no están como para fiestas. 53. 54. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Charlie al ver la cara de preocupación de su madre 55. 56. Luego se los explico- contestó ella- Vayan a dormir, este año se quedan en la habitación de Ron- luego tomó su varita e hizo aparecer cinco sacos de dormir- No es mucho, pero la casa es pequeña. 57. 58. Están perfectos, Sra. Weasley, gracias- dijo Hermione. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella 59. 60. Bueno,- les dijo apagando las luces- espero que duerman bien 61. 62. Sra. Weasley- dijo Harry- ¿Cree que podamos saber lo sucedido en el callejón Diagon después de que nos fuimos? 63. 64. Seguramente saldrá en "El Profeta", querido- respondió ella- Lo sabremos cuando llegue. Arthur fue al ministerio a informar del incidente. Hasta mañana, o mejor dicho, hasta luego.  
  
Habían sido demasiadas las emociones de aquella noche, así que Viktor y las chicas se quedaron dormidos enseguida, pero Harry no pudo dormir, mil preguntas rondaban por su cabeza: ¿Cómo sabía Voldemort dónde estaba? ¿Qué daños habrán hecho los mortífagos en el callejón Diagon? ¿Habrían matado a alguien? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso de Voldemort? Harry no quería pensar lo que hubiera pasado si los mortífagos descubrían a las chicas, tanto Tiff como Hermione eran de familia muggle, y Rose ni siquiera era un bruja. Recordó lo que le dijo el Sr. Weasley en los mundiales de Quidditch: "...esa es su idea de la diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos de muggles que tuvieron lugar bajo el poder de Quien- Tú- Sabes se cometieron nada más que por diversión..." "Pues si las hubieran encontrado la habrían pasado bomba" pensó Harry. Luego se convenció de que era inútil tratar de dar respuesta a sus preguntas y trató de dormirse. "En cuanto llegue a casa le escribiré a Sirius" se prometió. Un momento después estaba profundamente dormido. Lo despertó el ruido de una discusión que provenía de la cocina: 1. 2. Te digo que no, Percy- decía la voz de Fred- Harry está bien, todo es un invento de Skeeter. 3. 4. No lo pondrían en Primera Plana si no estuviera confirmado,- replicaba Percy- Además, ¿cómo pueden estar seguros de que está bien? 5. 6. Porque nosotros lo vimos- dijo George- ¿No es así Fred? 7. 8. Sí, estaba con Hermione y Viktor Krum,- confirmó él- además lo acompañaban otras dos chicas. 9. 10. ¿Hermione?- preguntó Percy extrañado- ¿Krum? ¿Dos chicas?  
  
Harry decidió que, ya que se había despertado, lo mejor era ir a desayunar y de paso terminar con la discusión 1. 2. Sí, entre todos armamos una fiesta en grande- dijo George- Aunque tuvimos que despertar a Ginny, porque nos faltaba una chica- añadió- Nos la pasamos súper hasta que llegó mamá y nos mandó a todos a dormir. 3. 4. No deberían bromear con un asunto tan delicado- dijo Percy enfadado- Los voy a acusar con mamá 5. 6. No estamos bromeando- dijo Fred, en ese momento Harry entró en la cocina-  
¿Lo ves?, ¡Ahí está! ¿Qué tal Harry?- Percy lo miró incrédulo 7. 8. ¡Harry! ¡Que bueno que estás bien!- exclamó- Creí que estabas muerto. 9. 10. Percy, no exageres- dijo George- "El Profeta" no dice eso 11. 12. No, pero lo insinúa. Dice que desapareció luego de que los mortífagos estaban en el callejón Diagon- replicó Percy- Lo que da lo mismo a estar muerto. Además dicen que los mortífagos estaban dirigidos por Quien- tú- sabes en persona... 13. 14. ¡Cielos, Percy!- exclamó Fred- ¿No te das cuenta de que todo es un invento de Rita Skeeter?- en ese momento entraron Bill y Charlie. 15. 16. ¿No pueden hacer menos ruido?- dijo molesto Charlie- Llegamos esta madrugada y tratamos de dormir. ¿Qué tal, Harry?- lo saludó- ¿A ti tampoco te dejan dormir? 17. 18. Mamá nos contó lo sucedido anoche en el Caldero Chorreante- dijo Bill- ¿Estás bien? 19. 20. Sí, estoy bien- contestó- Pero me salvé por un pelo. 21. 22. ¿O sea qué es cierto?- preguntó George- ¿Anoche estuvieron mortífagos en el Callejón...? 23. 24. Sí, y estaban dirigidos por Quien- ustedes- saben.- respondió Harry- Reconocí su voz.- En ese momento Viktor en la cocina, saludó a los Weasley y a Harry y se sentó junto a los gemelos 25. 26. ¿Cómo lograron escapar?- preguntó Percy. 27. 28. Con polvos flu- les dijo- Pero no temía tanto por mí. Sino por Hermione, Tiff y Rose 29. 30. ¿Por qué te preocupaban más ellas?- preguntó Bill 31. 32. Porque tanto Tiff como Hermione vienen de familia muggle- explicó- y Rose ni siquiera es una bruja 33. 34. ¿Por qué estaba con ustedes, entonces?- preguntó Charlie 35. 36. Rose es mi prima- les dijo- Y su madre tenía que hacer algunas cosas, así que se quedó con nosotros. 37. 38. Por cierto, Harry- dijo Fred- ¿Por qué no nos hablaste antes de ella? 39. 40. Porque no supe que existía hasta hace unas semanas- contestó. Les explicó cómo se había enterado de la existencia de la otra hermana de su madre. Luego recordó la cita con tía Anne. 41. 42. A propósito- preguntó- ¿Qué hora es?- Percy miró su reloj e iba a contestarle cuando escucharon un grito en la sala. 43. 44. ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡LADRONES!! - gritaba desesperado Ron- ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ, FRED, GEORGE, PERCY!! ¡¡ VENGAN RÁPIDO!! ¡¡HAY LADRONES EN LA CASA!! 45. 46. ¿QUIERES CALLARTE, RON?- gritó Hermione enfadada- ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE DORMIR 47. 48. ¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron sorprendido- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 49. 50. Pues dando un paseo no será- contestó enfadada. En ese momento se levantó Rose 51. 52. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnolienta- ¿Por qué esos gritos?- luego se puso pálida- ¿No habrán vuelto, verdad? 53. 54. Cálmate, Rose- la tranquilizó Hermione- No son tan tontos como para venir a la casa de un funcionario del ministerio en pleno día. Además, seguro que ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí- luego miró enfadada a Ron- Es sólo este idiota que se pone a gritar como un loco sin ni siquiera preguntar. Vuélvete a dormir 55. 56. No creo que pueda- dijo Rose- La verdad, no sé como logré dormir anoche-  
En ese momento entró Harry con Krum y los demás Weasley. 57. 58. ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ron?- preguntó George enfadado- Hermione, Rose y Tiff necesitan dormir. 59. 60. ¿Dormir?- preguntó Ron extrañado- ¿A las nueve y media de la mañana? 61. 62. ¡Nueve y media!- exclamó Rose horrorizada- Mamá nos espera a las 11. Harry debemos...- miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está Harry? 63. 64. Estoy aquí, Rose- le dijo él desde la puerta- Despierta a Tiff, debemos ir al Caldero Chorreante para cambiarnos de ropa. En el diario salió que no había sufrido ningún daño- Luego se volvió a los Weasley- ¿No tienen un poco de polvos flu? 65. 66. Claro,- dijo Bill- pero será mejor que los acompañe. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Ron? 67. 68. Sí, de paso me aclaran un montón de cosas que no entiendo- dijo- Por cierto, Hola Harry, con todo el alboroto que se armó no te saludé, lo siento. 69. 70. Hola Ron. No te preocupes- dijo él- Yo tampoco te saludé  
  
Fueron todos a desayunar, luego Harry tomó un poco de polvos flu y fue con Rose al Caldero Chorreante, los demás irían después. Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba casi vacío, solamente estaba Tom, el dueño, que corrió hacia ellos cuando llegaron: 1. 2. ¡Sr. Potter!- exclamó mientras los ayudaba a levantarse- ¿Está usted bien? ¿No lograron atraparlo? 3. 4. No, Tom, no se preocupe- dijo Harry- Logramos huir antes de que entraran 5. 6. ¿Y sus amigos, Señor?- preguntó Tom aún preocupado- ¿Están todos bien? 7. 8. Sí, ellos están bien- respondió- Vendrán después- luego preguntó- ¿Nuestras cosas siguen arriba? 9. 10. Sí, Señor- respondió más tranquilo- Los acompañaré- Subieron las escaleras, dejaron a Rose en su habitación y entraron al cuarto de Harry- Está un poco desordenado, señor, pero creo que no se llevaron nada. 11. 12. Bien, Tom, gracias. Por cierto,- dijo un poco avergonzado- me temo que lo hemos dejado sin polvos flu. Se lo repondremos esta tarde, cuando regresemos del Callejón Diagon. 13. 14. No se preocupe, señor. Considérelos cortesía de la casa- dijo con una sonrisa- Lo importante es que usted y sus amigos están bien- añadió mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba revuelto, los libros que había comprado estaban tirados por todo el piso, pero afortunadamente no habían sufrido ningún daño. Los recogió cuidadosamente y los puso en una mesa que estaba junto a la cama. También notó que la ropa estaba desperdigada por todo el piso No alcanzaría a ordenar ese desastre enseguida, así buscó entre la ropa algo que fuera suyo, porque estaba mezclada con la de Viktor, y se lo puso. Decidió recoger un poco de su ropa hasta que su prima esté lista y arreglar el resto luego, lamentando una vez más no poder hacer magia fuera de la escuela, ya que con un simple movimiento de varita todo estaría arreglado. Tal vez le pidiera después a Viktor que lo hiciera. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, "Seguramente es Rose", pensó. 1. 2. Pasa, - le dijo- la puerta está abierta- pero no fue su prima quien entró- ¡Profesor Lupin! 3. 4. Hola Harry- le contestó él, parecía preocupado- Leí "El Profeta" y vine enseguida, ¿te encuentras bien? 5. 6. Sí, estoy bien- respondió- ¿Dónde está Sirius? 7. 8. Está esperando abajo, y puedes llamarme Remus- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- Pero dime, ¿Qué...?- en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Era Rose 9. 10. Estoy lista, Harry, vámonos o mamá nos matará- le dijo, luego se dio cuenta que había alguien más- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas con alguien-  
extendió su mano hacia Lupin- Soy, Rose Barlow, la prima de Harry. 11. 12. Mucho gusto, Rose- dijo estrechando su mano- Yo soy Remus Lupin. Amigo de Harry. Me imagino que te llevaste un buen susto anoche, ¿te encuentras bien? 13. 14. Sí, gracias. Lo siento, pero Harry y yo tenemos que irnos- añadió- Mi madre nos espera a las 11 y sólo nos quedan 10 minutos. 15. 16. Los acompañaré- dijo Lupin levantándose- Ni siquiera el Londres muggle es seguro ahora- salieron, al pie de las escaleras estaba un enorme perro negro que se acercó a ellos- Vamos, Hocicos- el perro los siguió hasta la calle.  
  
Caminaron hasta el parque en donde tenía que recogerlos tía Anne. Harry y Lupin decidieron contarle a Rose sobre Sirius mientras venía su madre, a ella le sorprendió saber que el perro que estaba a lado de Harry era en realidad un mago, pero añadió que, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, todo era posible. Estuvieron charlando un rato más, pero Tía Anne no apareció por ningún lado. Después de una hora Rose preguntó: 1. 2. ¿Estás seguro de que le diste bien la dirección, Harry? 3. 4. Sí, este es el único parque que hay por aquí, no pudo haberse confundido 5. 6. Mejor la llamo a su celular- dijo Rose, sacando unas monedas de su bolso-  
Allí hay un teléfono, vuelvo enseguida. 7. 8. Explícame una cosa, Harry- dijo Remus una vez que Rose se fue- ¿Cómo pudieron escapar anoche? Me imagino que no habrán estado despiertos hasta esa hora ¿Verdad?- Sirius le lanzó una mirada de severidad a Harry como diciéndole "Más te vale que no haya sido así" 9. 10. No, nos fuimos a dormir temprano- respondió- Pero me desperté con un dolor en la cicatriz, luego miré por la ventana y vi la Marca Tenebrosa. 11. 12. ¿Te dolía la cicatriz?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Quieres decir que Voldemort estaba allí? 13. 14. Sí, escuché su voz cuando estábamos por irnos- respondió- Les estaba ordenando a los mortífagos que buscaran a alguien, pero que lo quería vivo. Me imagino que se refería a mí,- añadió- porque una vez dijo que quería matarme él en persona 15. 16. Tienes razón. Cómo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin sería muy placentero para él...- en ese momento Sirius lanzó un gruñido- Lo siento, no lo debes saber aún. 17. 18. ¿Saber qué?- preguntó Harry intrigado 19. 20. Te enterarás muy pronto- respondió- Pero yo no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo- en ese momento regresó Rose 21. 22. Mamá no contesta- dijo con frustración- Es raro, porque nunca deja su celular 23. 24. ¿Llamaste a la casa de los Dursley?- preguntó Harry 25. 26. Sí, pero tampoco contestan 27. 28. A lo mejor tu madre no pudo venir a recogerlos, Rose- dijo Remus 29. 30. Puede ser, a lo mejor tuvo que ir a otro lugar a última hora. 31. 32. Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Tiff y luego a Privet Drive- dijo Harry- ¿Aún tienes dinero, Rose? 33. 34. Sí, tengo lo suficiente para el taxi hasta Surrey. 35. 36. Pues vamos  
  
Los tres se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante para buscar a Tiff, pero ella y los demás habían salido al Callejón Diagon y habían dejado dicho que regresarían para la cena. Los tres estaban hambrientos así que pidieron algo de comer y estuvieron platicando un buen rato. Luego Harry y Rose decidieron ir a Privet Drive y regresar por Tiff después, Remus se ofreció a acompañarlos. Estaban a punto de salir cuando llegó el Sr. Weasley, acompañado de Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia. Los dos estaban muy serios: 1. 2. Harry,- dijo el Sr. Weasley- necesitamos hablar contigo... y con tu prima también 3. 4. ¿Nos podrías dar un salón privado, Tom?- dijo Fudge, Harry jamás lo había visto tan serio- Será mejor que usted también nos acompañe, Lupin- le dijo a Remus- El asunto es muy delicado.  
  
Tom les indicó que lo siguieran hasta un salón pequeño, en donde había una mesa rodeada de unas sillas. Pasaron y Fudge cerró la puerta. 1. 2. Harry- empezó nervioso- me temo que te debo una disculpa. Dos, en realidad. Primero por lo que pasó en la noche de la tercera prueba y luego... por lo que pasó cuando estabas en tercer año, cuando no te creí lo de Peter Pettigrew... 3. 4. ¿O sea que ahora sí me cree?- dijo Harry emocionado 5. 6. Sí Harry, anoche atrapamos a Pettigrew y confesó todo con una poción de la verdad 7. 8. ¿Lo atraparon?- preguntó Lupin- Eso quiere decir que Sirius... 9. 10. Sirius Black es completamente libre y recibirá una compensación por sus años en Azkaban- terminó Fudge. Harry y Lupin se miraron sonrientes 11. 12. Pero las buenas noticias acaban ahí- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Tenemos malas noticias, Harry, terribles... 13. 14. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry, nunca había visto al Sr. Weasley tan preocupado, ni siquiera cuando vieron la Marca Tenebrosa en los mundiales de quidditch. 15. 16. El lugar donde atrapamos a Pettigrew era....- dijo nervioso el ministro- Era tu casa, Harry- Rose ahogó un grito. 17. 18. ¿La... la casa de tía Petunia?- preguntó nerviosa- ¿La casa donde vive mamá? 19. 20. ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? 21. 22. El ministerio fue informado por Arabella Figg.- explicó Fudge- Es una auror que estaba visitando a su tía abuela muggle que vive también en Privet Drive. Ella despertó en medio de la noche y vio la Marca tenebrosa sobre tu casa- Rose palideció- Envió una lechuza al ministerio pidiendo apoyo y luego fue hacia allí. Era demasiado tarde: sólo pudo atrapar a dos de los mortífagos, todos los demás habían huido. Ellos se habían quedado para destruir la casa. Estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando Arabella los aturdió. El otro mortífago era Lucius Malfoy. Cuando llegaron los del ministerio Arabella ya los había atado. Luego entraron a la casa. Encontraron todo intacto excepto tu habitación, Harry: estaba toda revuelta y tu lechuza había escapado. Revisaron los otros cuartos y luego bajaron a la sala, allí encontraron...- Fudge se quedó callado 23. 24. ¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraron en la sala?- preguntó Harry pálido, imaginando la respuesta y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado 25. 26. A tu familia, Harry.- respondió Fudge- A los Dursley y a la Sra. Barlow. La hermana de tu tío también estaba con ellos... Todos estaban muertos.- Rose se desmayó en ese momento. Harry palideció aún más 27. 28. Yo me enteré en el ministerio- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Cuando llegué todo era un completo caos. 29. 30. Estábamos preocupados por ti, Harry- dijo Fudge- Creíamos que los mortífagos te habían capturado... 31. 32. ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO SE PREOCUPÓ ANTES?!- gritó Harry furioso- ¡YO SE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡LE DIJE QUE HABÍA REGRESADO! ¡QUE YO LO VI! ¡PERO USTED NO ME HIZO CASO! 33. 34. Tranquilízate Harry- dijo Remus- Con gritos y reproches no vas a lograr que vuelvan a la vida 35. 36. He perdido a mi familia- dijo entre sollozos- Ya no me queda nadie... 37. 38. Eso no es verdad- le dijo- Aún te quedamos Sirius, yo... y Rose, Harry, tienes que ser fuerte por Rose, ella no puede despertar y verte así. 39. 40. Tienes razón- dijo secándose las lágrimas- Vamos, llevémosla a su habitación- Remus tomó a Rose en sus brazos y salió, con Harry detrás.  
  
Afuera todos los miraban extrañados, habían escuchado los gritos de Harry y querían saber que pasaba, pero ellos no les hicieron caso y subieron las escaleras seguidos por un enorme perro negro. Entraron en la habitación de Harry y Remus puso a Rose sobre la cama mientras Sirius recuperaba su forma humana. 1. 2. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó- ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? ¿Pasó algo más? 3. 4. Debí haberlos dejado- dijo Harry- Debí haber dejado que mataran a Pettigrew... todo esto es por mi culpa 5. 6. No, Harry- dijo Remus- Tú tenías razón, James no lo hubiera querido. No te culpes, esa pequeña rata está en Azkaban ahora y se quedará allí para siempre. 7. 8. Eso no me devolverá a mi familia- replicó Harry tristemente 9. 10. ¿Me pueden decir de qué están hablando?- preguntó Sirius- No entiendo nada... 11. 12. Eres libre, Sirius- dijo Remus- Anoche atraparon a Peter. Lo atraparon en casa de Harry... 13. 14. Después de que él y sus amigos mortífagos asesinaran a toda mi familia- dijo Harry con tristeza 15. 16. ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Sirius admirado- ¿Mortífagos? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?- en ese momento Rose despertó 17. 18. ¿Qué... qué pasó?- preguntó aturdida, luego recordó y se puso a llorar- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? ¿Por qué los dos casi al mismo tiempo?- se puso a sollozar con fuerza, Harry la abrazó.  
  
Era evidente que el dolor de Rose por la pérdida de su padre, que había reprimido por apoyar a su madre, salía a relucir ahora que ella también había muerto. Estuvieron los dos juntos llorando abrazados un buen rato. Sirius y Remus permanecían junto a ellos en silencio, los dos pensaban que lo mejor era que dejaran salir su dolor, si no, después sería mucho peor. Entonces escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Sirius la abrió: era Hermione 1. 2. Rose, Harry- dijo alegremente- ¿Por qué no se reunieron con nosotros? No saben lo...- luego los vio llorando- ¿Qué sucede?- les preguntó preocupada 3. 4. Te lo explicaré luego, Hermione- dijo Remus- Lo mejor para ellos es que ahora los dejemos solos. ¿Dónde están los otros? 5. 6. Bill está abajo hablando con su padre. Los demás están en mi habitación- respondió- Pero ¿qué...? 7. 8. Ve y habla con ellos, Remus- dijo Sirius- Harry y Rose necesitan a sus amigos ahora más que nunca. Yo iré a hablar con Fudge- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y salía junto con Remus y Hermione. Harry se dirigió a su prima 9. 10. Lo siento, Rose- dijo con tristeza- Todo es por mi culpa. No hubiera pasado si yo... 11. 12. No, Harry, no te culpes- lo interrumpió Rose- Los hubieran matado aunque hubieras estado allí. 13. 14. No es por eso- dijo- No sé si lo escuchaste, pero uno de ellos era... 15. 16. A quien evitaste que Remus y tu padrino mataran, lo sé- dijo ella- Escuché lo que dijo el ministro y recuerdo lo que me contaste en el parque. Pero también sé la razón por la que lo hiciste,- lo tranquilizó- y créeme: hiciste lo correcto. Además... nos salvaste la vida anoche actuando con rapidez- luego sonrió- Escucha: no conocí a tu padre, pero sé que él hubiera estado orgulloso de ti, igual que tía Lily- en ese momento Sirius entró a la habitación, seguido por Fudge y Bill Weasley 17. 18. Papá me contó lo sucedido- dijo Bill dirigiéndose a ellos- Lo siento mucho 19. 20. Gracias, Bill- dijo Harry, luego se dirigió al ministro- Sr. Fudge, siento mucho haberle gritado, yo... 21. 22. No es necesario que te disculpes, muchacho- dijo él- Me lo merecía. Debí haber tomado las precauciones necesarias. Soy yo quien debo disculparme contigo... 23. 24. No se preocupe,- dijo Harry- ya lo hizo. 25. 26. Gracias.- dijo ya más tranquilo- Bien, yo venía a decirles que el Sr. Black se ha ofrecido para hacerse cargo del funeral de los Sres. Dursley y de la Sra. Anne Barlow- luego se dirigió a Rose- Si desea que su madre sea enterrada en América, no tiene más que decirlo, Srta. Barlow. El ministerio se encargará de todo. Yo mismo me comunicaré con mi colega americano 27. 28. No se preocupe Sr. Fudge- dijo Rose- Sé que a mi madre le hubiera gustado ser enterrada en su país, junto a sus hermanas... 29. 30. ¿Se puede hacer eso Sr. Ministro?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Se puede enterrarlos junto a Lily y a James? 31. 32. Sí, por supuesto- dijo Fudge- Venga conmigo, Sirius, le daré la dirección del cementerio donde están enterrados los Potter 33. 34. Gracias, Sr. Fudge- dijo, luego se volvió hacia Harry y Rose- Vuelvo enseguida, espérenme aquí. 35. 36. Está bien- respondieron ellos. Enseguida de que salieron se volvió a abrir la puerta: Era Viktor, acompañado de las chicas y los Weasley. 37. 38. ¡Ay, Rossie!- dijo Tiff abrazando a su amiga y con lágrimas en los ojos-  
Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho- luego abrazó a Harry. Los demás la imitaron en silencio 39. 40. ¿Saben?- dijo Harry- Jamás pensé que me doliera tanto la muerte de los Dursley 41. 42. Eso es porque los querías, Harry- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado- En el fondo sentías cariño por ellos. Aunque no fueran la mejor familia del mundo 43. 44. Tienes razón- dijo- Al fin y al cabo, ellos me criaron y, durante diez años, fueron mi única familia. Lo único que tenía... 45. 46. Pero ahora no estás solo, Harry- dijo Ron- Nos tienes a nosotros 47. 48. Sí, Harry- dijo Fred- Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea 49. 50. La que se quedó sola soy yo- dijo Rose- No sé que voy a hacer ahora... 51. 52. No digas tonterías, prima- dijo Harry- Tú te vendrás a vivir con Sirius y conmigo 53. 54. ¿Tú crees que me aceptará?- preguntó Rose insegura 55. 56. Por supuesto que sí- contestó Harry- Pero si quieres le preguntamos cuando regrese de hablar con Fudge 57. 58. ¿Preguntarme qué, Harry?- dijo Sirius que entraba en ese momento 59. 60. Si te importaba que Rose viviera con nosotros- contestó él- ¿Verdad que no? 61. 62. Por supuesto que puedes vivir con nosotros, Rose- dijo sentándose en la cama- Lily era como una hermana para mí, y ella quería mucho a tu madre. 63. 64. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Sirius- dijo llorosa- No tenía a donde ir... 65. 66. Eso no es cierto, Rossie- dijo Tiff- Si Harry no se me hubiera adelantado, hubieras ido a mi casa. Mis padres hubieran estado encantados de recibirte- En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Remus acompañado por un anciano de larga barba plateada. 67. 68. ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamaron todos 69. 70. Buenas tardes- los saludó él, sus ojos no mostraban la alegría de siempre- Me alegra ver que todos están bien. ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con Harry, por favor? Tengo que hablar con él de un asunto muy importante 71. 72. Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Sirius- ¿Piensa usted decirle...? 73. 74. Así es, Sirius- contestó él- Ya está preparado para saberlo. Lo está desde hace tiempo. Pero la tradición... 75. 76. Entiendo- dijo Sirius 77. 78. ¿Pero la tradición no manda a que se lo diga en Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus- James lo supo allí... 79. 80. Lo sé, Remus, lo sé- contestó Dumbledore- Pero, después de lo sucedido anoche, lo mejor es que lo sepa ahora. James me pidió que se lo dijera lo más pronto posible... 81. 82. Profesor- dijo Sirius inseguro- ¿Piensa decirle también... lo otro? 83. 84. Sí,- respondió- es mejor lo sepa todo 85. 86. Bien,- dijo Remus- en ese caso es mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo mientras se dirigía con los demás hacia la puerta.  
  
Harry estaba lleno de curiosidad, estaba seguro de que lo que tenía que decirle Dumbledore era algo relacionado con lo que se le había escapado a Remus en el parque. ¿Qué sería tan importante? ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre con eso? Dumbledore se acercó a él 1. 2. Bien, Harry- le dijo- Es hora de decirte lo que debí haberte dicho hace 5 años 


	4. Los Elegidos

Capítulo IV: Los Elegidos  
  
1. ¿Hace 5 años?- preguntó Harry extrañado- ¿Cuándo entré a Hogwarts? 2. 3. Sí, así es- respondió- Pero creí que ese no era el momento adecuado, que  
aún no estabas preparado 4. 5. ¿Creyó? ¿Quiere decir que sí lo estaba? 6. 7. Lo estabas, Harry. Siempre lo estuviste. Me di cuenta de mi error cuando  
recuperaste la piedra filosofal. 8. 9. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo entonces? 10. 11. Por la tradición, Harry. A pesar de lo que tu padre me había pedido, yo  
no podía romper la tradición. 12. 13. ¿Tradición?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Era la segunda vez que  
Dumbledore pronunciaba esa palabra- ¿Qué tradición? 14. 15. La tradición que manda que no sepas tu verdadero apellido hasta cumplir  
los 15 años 16. 17. ¿Mi verdadero apellido?- preguntó Harry, cada vez entendía menos 18. 19. Ya entenderás, Harry, ya entenderás- dijo Dumbledore. Luego sacó un  
objeto largo envuelto en un paño rojo con bordes dorados- Es hora de que  
esto regrese a tus manos- dijo entregándoselo.  
  
Harry desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado y se quedó admirado al ver su contenido: Era la espada de plata con la que en segundo año había matado al basilisco. La espada de Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts 1. 2. No entiendo, profesor- dijo Harry- ¿Por qué me da esto a mí? Pertenece a  
Hogwarts... 3. 4. No, Harry- le dijo él- Te pertenece a ti. Esta espada ha estado en tu  
familia por siglos. Ha pasado de padres a hijos de generación en  
generación desde que Gryffindor murió 5. 6. ¿En mi familia?- preguntó intrigado- Eso es imposible, profesor. Esta  
espada pertenece al...- entonces comprendió- ¿Soy yo, verdad? Yo soy el  
heredero de Godric Gryffindor... 7. 8. Así es, Harry. Sabía que lo comprenderías enseguida.- dijo Dumbledore-  
Unos días antes de morir, tu padre fue a Hogwarts y estuvimos platicando  
un largo rato. James consideraba que no era necesario tener una edad  
específica para saberlo, así que me pidió que, si algo les pasaba a él y  
a tu madre, te entregara la espada cuando entres a Hogwarts. Pero cómo ya  
te lo dije, no podía romper la tradición. Tu padre era el único que  
podía, así se lo dije y lo comprendió 9. 10. ¿Por qué no podía romper usted la tradición?- preguntó Harry 11. 12. Porque no era el indicado- respondió- Sólo uno de los herederos puede  
hacerlo 13. 14. ¿Quiere decir que la tradición ya se ha roto antes? 15. 16. Sí, Harry. Al principio la tradición exigía que el heredero reciba la  
espada al morir su padre, que se la entregaba en su lecho de muerte, o le  
dejaba una carta diciéndole la verdad y la ubicación de la espada. Pero  
había un problema: muchos de ellos morían cuando sus hijos eran muy  
jóvenes como para comprender lo que sus padres les decían. Algunos de  
ellos eran soldados jóvenes que morían en la guerra y no tenían tiempo de  
escribir su carta. Otros fueron asesinados... En fin, muchos murieron sin  
decirles nada a sus hijos, porque la tradición exigía que su condición  
sea un absoluto secreto para todos, excepto para los directores del  
Hogwarts. 17. 18. Profesor- dijo Harry inseguro- Si muchos de los herederos morían sin  
decirles nada a sus hijos ¿Cómo sabían ellos quienes eran? 19. 20. Se lo decían en Hogwarts, Harry- contestó Dumbledore- Cuando uno de los  
herederos recibía la espada, se presentaba en Hogwarts para decírselo al  
director. Si pasaban varios días desde la muerte de uno de los herederos  
y su hijo no se presentaba en Hogwarts, el director lo mandaba a llamar e  
iban juntos a buscar la espada, porque el director sabía donde estaba.  
Cuando un director de Hogwarts se retiraba, le decía el nombre del  
heredero a su sucesor.  
  
"Con el tiempo, tanto los herederos como los distintos directores de  
Hogwarts se dieron cuenta de que cometían un error al esperar que el  
heredero muera para que su sucesor supiera quien es realmente, pero nadie  
se atrevía a romper la tradición. Hasta que hace 400 años uno de tus  
antepasados, también llamado Harry, decidió decirle la verdad a su hijo,  
Arthur, el día que éste cumplió 15 años. Fue al colegio y habló con el  
director, quien se mostró de acuerdo con él y mandó llamar al chico.  
Entre los dos le contaron la verdad y su padre le entregó la espada, para  
que la usara de ser necesario. Desde entonces, todos los herederos se han  
enterado de la verdad en Hogwarts, el 26 de Diciembre después de que  
cumplieran 15 años, esto se debe a que Arthur Potter cumplió los 15 años  
en esa fecha" 1. 2. Señor- dijo Harry- ¿Qué quiso decir con "mi verdadero apellido"? 3. 4. Hay algo que ignoras, Harry:- dijo Dumbledore- Godric Gryffindor fue  
asesinado por Salazar Slytherin Esto no lo sabe nadie excepto Sirius,  
Remus, yo y ahora tú. A Sirius y Remus se lo dijo tu padre y yo lo supe  
por Armand Dippet, mi predecesor. A parte de nosotros, todos lo ignoran.  
Hay algo más que no sabes, Harry, y eso es algo que sólo lo sabremos tú y  
yo, porque está registrado en un documento de mil años de antigüedad al  
que sólo los directores tenemos acceso. Armand Dippet me hizo entrega de  
ese documento el día que fui posesionado como director de Hogwarts. Ese  
documento narra hechos de la Historia de Hogwarts que no están  
registrados y que no debía verlo nadie que no fuera director de Hogwarts. 5. 6. Y entonces, ¿por qué me lo dice a mí?- preguntó Harry extrañado 7. 8. Porque tienes que saberlo para comprender tu pasado y saber tu misión-  
respondió mientras buscaba algo entre su túnica 9. 10. ¿Mi misión?- preguntó Harry- ¿Qué misión? 11. 12. Toma, Harry- le dijo entregándole unos pergaminos muy amarillos- Este  
es el documento, léelo y lo comprenderás. Las primeras palabras están  
borrosas, pero lo principal está claro- Harry tomó el pergamino y empezó  
a leer, las primeras líneas estaban ilegibles, Harry sólo logró  
distinguir "Los Elegidos", así que empezó a leer desde donde las palabras  
estaban completamente claras:  
  
"...entre los fundadores de Hogwarts surgió el amor. Tanto Helga como Rowena eran muy hermosas y Godric y Salazar no eran ciegos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y tenían muchas cosas en común, así que no es nada extraño que se enamoraran. Salazar se casó con Rowena y Godric con Helga, uniendo así sus respectivas casas y con la esperanza de que un día sus herederos también se unieran. Después, vinieron las desavenencias entre ellos a causa de que Slytherin no quería admitir en el colegio a los que él consideraba sangre- sucia. Hicieron una reunión entre los cuatro y decidieron someter el asunto a votación. Seguramente Slytherin esperaba que su esposa lo apoyara, pero no fue así. Se enfureció tanto que trató de agredirla, a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba esperando un hijo. Godric se lo impidió y se produjo una gran disputa entre ellos, que tuvo como consecuencia que Salazar abandonara el colegio, no sin antes jurar que regresaría para vengarse Luego de salir del castillo, Slytherin recorrió el mundo perfeccionándose en artes oscuras. Su anhelo era regresar a Hogwarts y vengarse de sus compañeros por haberlo contrariado."  
  
"Durante años no se supo nada de él. Mientras tanto, su hijo ya había nacido; pero Ravenclaw lo mantuvo oculto, porque temía el regreso de su esposo. Helga y Godric también habían sido padres durante la ausencia de Slytherin y todo transcurría con normalidad en el colegio. Pero una noche, Helga estaba haciendo un recorrido para ver si no había alumnos fuera del castillo, cuando vio una sombra en los límites del bosque y sintió una poderosa presencia del mal. Helga Hufflepuff tenía la habilidad de detectar las fuerzas oscuras cuando estaban cerca. Hasta esa noche, nunca había sentido un poder tan grande, entonces sospechó que el mayor temor de ella y de sus compañeros se había hecho realidad: Slytherin había regresado. Volvió hacia el castillo y se lo dijo a su esposo, los dos tomaron a su hijo y fueron a buscar a Rowena. Le pidieron que tomara a los dos niños y se escondiera en un lugar que antes ya habían acordado. Ella tomó a su hijo y al de los Gryffindor y se marchó. No se supo nada más de ella hasta varios años después."  
  
"En el castillo, Gryffindor se encargaba de la seguridad de los estudiantes junto con algunos profesores, entre los cuales estaba yo, mientras su esposa y el resto de docentes iban hacia el bosque para enfrentar a Slytherin. Pero Salazar se había vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos imaginaban. Sus antiguos compañeros también se habían hecho muy fuertes, pero no lo suficiente. Juntos, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff lo hubieran vencido, pero separados era imposible. Helga y los que la acompañaban lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudieron contra él, era demasiado poderoso. Entre todos ellos, Helga fue la última en morir, debido a que Salazar quería mantenerla viva hasta que le dijera el paradero de su esposa y de su hijo; la atormentó cruelmente para que se lo dijera, pero ella murió con el secreto"  
  
"Pero la muerte de Hufflepuff no había sido en vano, su lucha contra Slytherin había logrado qué éste perdiera gran parte de sus fuerzas y, antes de morir, le había lanzado un hechizo que hacía que el adversario perdiera sus fuerzas conforme atacaba, hasta morir. Mientras más poderosos fueran los hechizos que Slytherin usara, más fuerza iría perdiendo. Claro que Salazar ignoraba que le hubiera lanzado ese hechizo y se dirigió al castillo para matar a Gryffindor. Éste había escuchado los gritos de su esposa y había adivinado lo que sucedía, así que nos encargó cuidar de los estudiantes y enviar una lechuza pidiendo ayuda y se dirigió a enfrentar a Slytherin. Se encontraron en el gran comedor y fue una lucha muy larga, pero Slytherin se dio cuenta que conforme atacaba a su enemigo iba perdiendo fuerzas y adivinó el hechizo que había sido lanzado contra él. No sabía el contra-hechizo, así que, adivinando que la ayuda vendría pronto, aturdió a Gryffindor en un descuido suyo y lo llevó a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde lo atormentó para que le dijera el paradero de su hijo."  
  
"Mientras, la lechuza de auxilio que habíamos enviado los profesores había llegado a su destino y enseguida se presentaron en Hogwarts muchos magos del ministerio. Los profesores no conocíamos la existencia de la Cámara, pero sí de la gruta debajo del castillo donde había sido construida. También sabíamos que la entrada a la gruta había sido sellada y nadie sabía dónde estaba, pero que había otra entrada en el bosque. Luego de buscar a Gryffindor por todo el castillo y no encontrarlo, se nos ocurrió que podía estar en la gruta y salimos todos al bosque. Pero la entrada del bosque también había sido sellada. Tratamos de abrirla por todos los medios, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de Gryffindor. También escuchamos que Slytherin, seguramente casi sin fuerzas, le gritaba furioso a su enemigo: 'No me has vencido aún, Gryffindor. Algún día, algún día uno de mis descendientes encontrará la Cámara de los Secretos y con ella la forma que yo ideé para volver a la vida. Entonces los dos eliminaremos a toda esa escoria de muggles y sangre- sucia a los que tanto proteges y el mundo será nuestro...' Al principio, todos los que estábamos fuera de la gruta nos aterrorizamos al escuchar esto, pero entonces oímos la voz de Gryffindor: 'No, Salazar. Escucha bien lo que te digo: La llegada de ese heredero en el que están sembradas tus esperanzas marcará tu fin. Hace días vino a verme a una profetisa y ella me dijo lo que pasaría en el futuro: Tu heredero tendrá una hija, Salazar, una hija que se casará con uno de mis descendientes, una hija cuya existencia él ignorará y que será asesinada por su propio padre. Pero antes de su muerte ella tendrá dos hijos, un niño y una niña, en cuyas venas fluirán tu sangre y la mía. La niña será separada de su familia al nacer y el mar se interpondrá entre ella y su hermano. Tendrá el mismo destino de su madre: será criada por muggles. Pero su hermano se enfrentará a tu heredero más de una vez, y lo vencerá. Harry Potter y su hermana serán Los Elegidos...- Harry se detuvo asombrado al leer esto, pero continuó- ...aquellos que tendrán es sus venas la sangre de los Cuatro de Hogwarts, y una vez que se reencuentren, encontrarán la Cámara del Fénix, donde descubrirán el hechizo que ideé de forma de que no sólo yo pueda volver a la vida. Y una vez juntos, los venceremos a ti y a tu heredero...' después ya no escuchamos nada, esperamos durante un largo rato, pero ningún sonido venía de la gruta."  
  
"Entonces regresamos todos al castillo y allí decidimos que, por el bien de Los Elegidos, todo lo que habíamos escuchado en la gruta debía ser borrado de la memoria de todos, excepto del que sería elegido director. De común acuerdo, entre los demás profesores que habían sobrevivido y los miembros del ministerio presentes, me eligieron a mí: .........- aquí las palabras se habían borrado- como director de Hogwarts. Luego de firmar el acta de mi elección se sometieron a un encantamiento desmemorizante."  
  
"Llevaba algunos años en mis funciones cuando una tarde, mientras trabajaba en mi despacho, un niño llamado James Potter pidió verme, diciendo que traía un mensaje de Rowena Ravenclaw. Me apresuré a recibirlo y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrí en ese niño el vivo retrato de Godric Gryffindor. Él no pareció darse cuenta de mi asombro y me entregó la carta que traía, junto con un objeto largo y envuelto en una tela roja con bordes dorados, que yo sospeché era la espada de Gryffindor."  
  
"En la carta, Rowena decía que, de común acuerdo con sus compañeros, había huido a un pueblo muggle donde había conseguido trabajo en una posada y, por su seguridad y la de los niños, había cambiado sus apellidos diciendo que el hijo de sus amigos era su sobrino, hijo de su hermana, quien había muerto junto con su esposo. Ella había criado a los niños hasta que cumplieron 10 años, enseñándoles magia básica y aconsejándoles siempre que mantuvieran el secreto; pero, debido a que los chicos parecían haber heredado la antipatía que sus padres sentían entre ellos, había decidido separarlos y enviar al hijo de los Gryffindor a Hogwarts, junto con la espada, aconsejándome que no le dijera nada al muchacho hasta que terminara su educación mágica en el colegio. Entendí que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, tanto a los profesores como al ministerio, si admitía al muchacho entonces, a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho de estar allí, así que decidí enviarlo con mi hermana hasta que cumpliera la edad. Un año después, el joven Potter participó de la ceremonia de selección y fue designado a Gryffindor, por obvias razones, donde destacó notablemente y contribuyó grandemente para que esa casa ganara la copa los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts"  
  
"El día anterior a su graduación, lo llamé y le entregué la espada, junto con la carta que 'su tía' había dejado antes de morir, explicándole su origen y la razón por la que debía guardar su identidad en secreto. Sospecho que en la carta no le dijo que el niño con quien se había criado era el hijo del peor enemigo de su padre, ni que ella era su esposa. Después de su graduación, James fue a continuar su educación en el extranjero. Regresó hace algunos meses, casado y con un hijo, y es uno de los más altos funcionarios del ministerio, incluso se habla de él como el futuro Ministro de Magia"  
  
La narración terminaba allí, pero Harry tenía un montón de preguntas en la cabeza y no sabía por donde empezar. 1. 2. Bien, Harry- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore- Me imagino que tienes muchas  
preguntas. Trataré de contestarlas todas, adelante 3. 4. Aún no entiendo, Profesor- dijo- ¿Por qué me da esto a mí? Yo no puedo  
ser uno de Los Elegidos... 5. 6. ¿Por qué no, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore 7. 8. Para empezar, porque yo no tengo ninguna hermana- concluyó él 9. 10. Te equivocas, Harry- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- La tienes 11. 12. ¡¿QUE?!- exclamó poniéndose de pie 13. 14. Tranquilízate, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Siéntate y te explicaré todo.  
Tienes una hermana, una hermana gemela 15. 16. ¿Dónde está ella, profesor?- preguntó impaciente- ¿Por qué nunca supe  
de su existencia? 17. 18. Porque todos pensaron que había muerto, Harry- le explicó Dumbledore-  
El médico que atendió a tu madre les dijo a ella y a James que tu hermana  
había muerto poco después de nacer. A mí me pareció extraño, porque tanto  
ella como tú habían nacido muy sanos y porque a tus padres nunca se les  
permitió ver su cadáver. Después de la muerte de tus padres, el médico me  
mandó llamar y, en su lecho de muerte, me confesó que había sido un  
mortífago y que había recibido de Voldemort órdenes de raptarte, pero que  
la enfermera a la que había encargado que te llevara a su consultorio le  
había entregado a tu hermana y él, con el apuro de salir del hospital sin  
ser descubierto, no se había dado cuenta. También me dijo que luego de  
salir del hospital se había arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer y había  
dejado a tu hermana a las puertas de un orfanato muggle. Iba a decirme el  
nombre, pero las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban lo abandonaron en ese  
momento- terminó 19. 20. ¿Y porqué no me dijo nada antes?- preguntó Harry, aunque algo le decía  
que Dumbledore había tenido sus razones para ocultárselo 21. 22. Porque los hubiera puesto en peligro a ti y a ella,- respondió él- ya  
que Voldemort continúa al asecho 23. 24. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea uno de Los Elegidos- dijo Harry  
cambiando de tema- Si bien soy el heredero de Gryffindor por parte de mi  
padre, mi madre viene de familia muggle. 25. 26. No, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Los Evans encontraron a tu madre en la  
puerta de su casa cuando estaba recién nacida y la adoptaron. Cuando  
cumplió 14 años sus padres adoptivos le contaron la verdad y le  
entregaron esta carta,- dijo entregándole un sobre amarillento- que  
habían encontrado junto a ella.  
  
Harry miró el sobre y vio que en él estaba escrito:  
  
Para mi querida hija, cuando empiece sus estudios en Hogwarts  
  
Luego lo abrió y encontró una carta, que decía lo siguiente  
  
Mi querida niña:  
  
Perdóname por haberte abandonado, te juro que no fue por mi voluntad. Te amo mucho y eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida. Es por eso, porque te amo, que ahora debo alejarme de ti. Debo salvarte de tu padre y de su maldad. Sólo te pido que, si algún día llegas a encontrarte con él, te alejes inmediatamente, que no sigas sus pasos. Para que puedas alejarte de tu padre antes de que él te contagie su maldad te diré su nombre: Si algún día llegas a encontrar a alguien que se llame Tom Ryddle o Lord Voldemort (que es como se le conoce entre sus amigos), por favor, aléjate de él enseguida. Él ignora tu existencia, pero temo que algún día la llegue a descubrir.  
  
Perdóname una vez más, y recuerda que esto lo hago por tu bien.  
  
Con Amor, Tu Madre:  
  
Jane Müller  
  
Harry aún no podía creerlo: Su madre, hija de Voldemort. Entonces comprendió por qué el sombrero había querido enviarlo a Slytherin: no era porque Voldemort le hubiera transferido sus poderes, sino porque en sus venas corría la sangre de Slytherin, la sangre de Voldemort... 1. 2. Profesor- dijo a Dumbledore- ¿Quién más sabe que mi madre era...?- no pudo  
terminar la frase, la imagen que tenía de su madre no concordaba con la  
de una hija de Voldemort 3. 4. Sólo Sirius, Remus, tú y yo- respondió- Tu padre también lo sabía, por  
supuesto, tu madre se lo contó a él y a sus amigos cuando estaban en el  
colegio. Afortunadamente, Peter no estaba cuando Lily decidió compartir  
ese secreto. Luego me lo contó a mí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que  
tú eras uno de Los Elegidos. 5. 6. ¿A qué se refería Gryffindor cuando dijo que mi hermana y yo  
encontraríamos "La Cámara del Fénix"? 7. 8. Se cree- dijo Dumbledore- que Godric Gryffindor construyó una cámara en  
el castillo, para combatir al basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos, a  
esa cámara Gryffindor la llamó "La Cámara del Fénix". Si lo que dice el  
documento es cierto, una vez en la Cámara tú y tu hermana encontrarán la  
forma de que Godric Gryffindor vuelva a la vida, él y alguien más. 9. 10. Usted quiere decir...- dijo Harry inseguro- ¿Qué voy a encontrar a mi  
hermana... algún día? 11. 12. Eso, Harry, es algo que sólo el tiempo nos dirá. No todo está escrito.  
Tanto tú como tu hermana deben decidir el camino que van a seguir, no lo  
olvides 13. 14. No lo haré- prometió 15. 16. Bien,- dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo- creo que te he quitado  
demasiado tiempo. Será mejor que bajes a cenar y luego te acuestes, ha  
sido un día muy agitado para ti y mañana te espera uno peor.  
  
Bajaron los dos juntos al comedor, que estaba casi vacío. Sólo estaban Sirius y Remus en una mesa, conversando. Harry se sentó junto a ellos y Dumbledore se despidió diciendo que tenía que regresar a Hogwarts. Una vez solos, Sirius se dirigió a él: 1. 2. Bien, Harry, supongo que Dumbledore te lo habrá dicho. 3. 4. Sí,- respondió él- me lo ha dicho todo. 5. 6. ¿También lo de tu madre?- preguntó Remus 7. 8. Sí, aunque me cuesta creerlo- respondió tristemente 9. 10. Te entiendo- dijo Sirius- A tu madre también le afectó mucho saberlo,  
¿lo recuerdas, Remus? 11. 12. Sí- respondió su amigo- Recuerdo que Lily se pasó días en su habitación  
sin querer hablar con nadie. Nos costó mucho averiguar lo que le pasaba. 13. 14. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.- dijo Sirius- Será mejor que cenes  
y vayas a recoger tus cosas, desde hoy tú y Rose vivirán conmigo. Este  
lugar no es seguro, los mortífagos pueden volver. Tiff se quedará con  
nosotros hasta que comience el curso. ¿Qué quieres cenar? 15. 16. No tengo hambre- dijo levantándose- Iré a recoger mis cosas 17. 18. Te acompañaré- dijo Sirius, y subieron juntos hasta el cuarto de Harry.  
Una vez allí, Harry recogió su ropa, que Viktor había dejado en la cama  
después de separarla de la suya, y sus libros, lo metió todo en una  
maleta y fue a la habitación de las chicas a despedirse de sus amigos. 19. 20. ¡Harry!- exclamó Ron- Me alegra que estés aquí, ¿Qué...?- pero calló  
cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada como diciéndole "Te lo explicaré luego"-  
¡Que bueno que estás aquí! 21. 22. Hola- dijo Harry- Me alegro que estén todavía aquí. 23. 24. No pensarías que nos iríamos sin despedirnos ¿Verdad?- dijo Hermione-  
Aunque Viktor tuvo que irse 25. 26. Pero de todas formas ya es muy tarde- dijo Bill- Deberíamos irnos ya.  
Mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano. 27. 28. ¿Para qué?- preguntó Fred- Todavía estamos en vacaciones 29. 30. Se los explicaré luego- contestó Bill- Vámonos. Adiós Harry- dijo  
dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sus hermanos lo imitaron a  
regañadientes y se fueron. 31. 32. Tiff, Rose- dijo Sirius, entrando en ese momento- ¿Están listas?  
Nosotros también debemos irnos 33. 34. Sí- dijo Tiff tomando su maleta- Vámonos 35. 36. Bajaré con ustedes- dijo Hermione- Esperaré a mis padres en el comedor-  
Bajaron todos juntos y esperaron hasta que llegaran los padres de  
Hermione a recogerla. 37. 38. Hay algo que olvidé decirles- dijo Sirius una vez que Hermione se fue-  
Esta noche dormiremos en Privet Drive. Tendremos que recoger tus cosas,  
Harry, y además mañana es el funeral y nos será muy difícil venir desde  
el Valle de Godric. 39. 40. ¿El Valle de Godric?- preguntó Harry- ¿El lugar dónde vivían mis  
padres? 41. 42. Así es, Harry- contestó Sirius- Por ahora viviremos en casa de Remus,  
que queda cerca de la casa donde vivían tus padres, pero en cuanto ésta  
esté arreglada nos iremos a vivir allí- Harry sonrió por primera vez en  
muchas horas- Pero ahora iremos a Privet Drive, mañana en la tarde será  
el entierro de tus tíos, y me imagino que tendremos que quedarnos algunos  
días para arreglar lo de la casa y las demás posesiones de los Dursley,  
que me imagino pasará a ser de ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y a  
Rose 43. 44. ¿Y qué haremos nosotros con eso?- preguntó Harry- Al menos yo, no  
pienso vivir allí, ¿Y tú, Rose? 45. 46. Tampoco, no quiero vivir en esa casa yo sola- contestó su prima- Me  
imagino que podemos ponerla en venta, al igual que todos los muebles.-  
Harry asintió, luego le vino una idea a la mente 47. 48. Pero, Sirius- le dijo a su padrino- ¿Cómo haremos para ir allí? 49. 50. La Chimenea de tus tíos está conectada a la red flu- dijo él- Fudge me  
autorizó para hacerlo 51. 52. No podremos entrar por allí,- dijo Harry- la chimenea está bloqueada 53. 54. No te preocupes, Fudge y yo la desbloqueamos hoy cuando fuimos allá 55. 56. ¿Fuiste hoy a Privet Drive? 57. 58. Mientras hablabas con Dumbledore Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para  
el velorio, que será mañana en la mañana. Fui a una funeraria muggle y lo  
arreglé todo. 59. 60. Entiendo- dijo Rose - ¿Han avisado a los vecinos y a los amigos de los  
Dursley? 61. 62. La tía de Arabella lo ha hecho, según creo era la que más allegada  
estaba a ustedes- dijo Sirius 63. 64. Por así decirlo- dijo Harry.  
  
En realidad, Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia jamás se habían llevado bien con sus vecinos, solían ignorarlos con aires de superioridad y por eso no eran muy queridos. No se habían relacionado con nadie, excepto con la Sra. Figg y eso para pedirle que lo cuidara mientras ellos salían. Pero, por respeto a sus tíos, decidió no comentarlo. Así que los cuatro tomaron un poco de polvos flu y se dirigieron a Privet Drive. 


	5. Una Nueva Vida

Capítulo V: Una Nueva Vida  
  
La casa estaba muy silenciosa y la sala estaba casi desierta, el único que estaba allí era Remus, esperándolos. Él y Sirius les dijeron que se quedarían con ellos durante todo el tiempo que tuvieran que permanecer allí, por si a los mortífagos se les ocurría regresar, además habría aurores cerca de la casa, que estarían allí por órdenes de Fudge. Luego todos subieron a dormir, ya que había sido un día muy duro y tendrían que levantarse temprano. Rose y Tiff se acomodaron en el cuarto de visitas mientras que Harry dormiría con Sirius en su habitación, Remus dormiría en la sala, para estar atento por si ocurre algo anormal. Antes de que se acostaran, Sirius le dio a cada uno un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, esto hizo que Harry se quedara dormido enseguida.  
  
Al día siguiente Sirius lo despertó a las ocho. Después de cambiarse y tomar el desayuno que Sirius y Remus habían preparado, con magia ya que no sabían utilizar los artefactos muggles, se dirigieron a la funeraria. Allí los estaba esperando un empleado, que los guió hasta un salón en donde habían colocado varias sillas y los ataúdes estaban en el centro. Al verlos Harry sintió nuevas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo pensando en Rose. Ella se acercó a los ataúdes y, cuando llegó al de su madre, se echó a llorar. Tiff y Harry la llevaron hasta una silla, en donde intentaban consolarla mientras no podían evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Era un poco más de las 9 cuando Harry vio llegar a la Sra. Figg acompañada de una mujer a quien Sirius y Remus saludaron, que Harry supuso sería su sobrina. Luego se acercaron a ellos y la Sra. Figg, después de darle un tierno abrazo, le presentó a su sobrina. Harry les presentó a Rose a las dos. Estuvieron charlando unos minutos cuando Sirius se le acercó: 1. 2. Remus y yo tenemos que salir un momento- dijo- Volveremos enseguida,  
Arabella se quedará a cargo de su seguridad hasta entonces. 3. 4. ¿Nuestra seguridad?- preguntó Harry- ¿Temen que los mortífagos lleguen  
hasta aquí? 5. 6. Ninguna precaución está de más- respondió- Voldemort no estará contento  
de que te le hayas escapado cuando casi te tenía en sus manos. Te los  
encargo mucho Arabella. 7. 8. No te preocupes, Sirius- le dijo ella- Además deben estar por llegar  
otros aurores. Parece que Fudge quiere hacer bien las cosas, lástima que  
sea un poco tarde- añadió tristemente. Al escuchar que otros aurores iban  
a estar allí para protegerlos Sirius se tranquilizó y se marchó.  
  
Poco después empezaron a llegar varios compañeros de trabajo de Tío Vernon y unos pocos vecinos. También vino el vecino de Tía Marge, el Coronel Fubster, quien les preguntó si podía quedarse con sus perros. Ellos le dijeron que por ellos no había problema, pero que tendrían que consultarlo con el abogado que vendría a verlos después (o al menos eso era lo que Sirius había dicho). Estaban aún platicando con él cuando llegó Hermione acompañada de su tío, un hombre de edad madura que, casualmente, resultó ser el abogado de los Dursley.  
  
Él les explicó que, como en su testamento Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia se lo dejaban todo a Dursley y él también había muerto, tanto la casa como el dinero que los Dursley pasarían a ser de Harry y de Rose, que eran sus únicos parientes. En cuanto a Tía Marge, no tendrían muchos problemas ya que la casa en que vivía era rentada y sobrevivía gracias al dinero que su hermano le daba mensualmente. Su única propiedad, si así podía llamársele, eran sus perros y no encontró inconveniente en que el Coronel se quedara con ellos, éste se puso muy contento al saber esto y se marchó diciendo que tenía varias cosas que hacer, no sin antes pedirles la dirección del cementerio donde serían enterrados los Dursley ya que, según les dijo, no podría asistir al funeral y le gustaría ir después.  
  
El abogado de los Dursley resultó ser muy amable y se ofreció hacerse cargo de la venta de la casa y demás cosas de los Dursley, una vez que Harry y Rose le comunicaron sus planes. También les dijo que, por recomendación de su hermana, Tía Anne había acudido a él para que se ocupara de sus asuntos, entre ellos el buscar un colegio para Rose. Que esa tarde había tenido una entrevista con al directora de un internado en Bristol y ella, luego de ver las calificaciones de Rose, había estado encantada de recibirla. 1. 2. Deberías ir allí, Rose- dijo Hermione- Todas las que estudiaron allí  
lograron ingresar en las universidades que quisieron sin muchos  
problemas. Incluso algunas consiguieron becas. 3. 4. Así es- dijo su tío- Hermione hubiera ido allí si no hubiera recibido la  
carta de Hogwarts 5. 6. Entonces iré- dijo Rose- ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases, Sr. Granger? 7. 8. El 3 de Septiembre- respondió él- pero la Sra. Summers, la directora, me  
ha dicho que sería conveniente que vayas unos días antes para que  
conozcas un poco el colegio y te adaptes a las reglas. 9. 10. Por mí está bien- dijo Rose- ¿Sabe dónde puedo comprar el uniforme y  
los libros? 11. 12. Esta tarde tengo que ver a la Sra. Summers para confirmarle tu entrada  
al colegio- respondió el Sr. Granger- Entonces le pediré la lista de todo  
lo que necesitas.  
  
Estuvieron platicando un buen rato, hasta que el Sr. Granger les dijo que tenía que irse, o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a su cita con la Sra. Summers. Le dijo a Hermione que pasaría por ella a Privet Drive al día siguiente. Unos minutos después llegaron los Weasley. 1. 2. Harry, Rose: lo siento mucho- dijo la Sra. Weasley llorosa mientras los  
abrazaba- Cuando Arthur me lo dijo no lo podía creer... 3. 4. Gracias por venir, Sra. Weasley- dijo Harry- Gracias a todos... 5. 6. No hay de que, Harry- dijo Charlie- Para eso estamos los amigos 7. 8. Además,- dijo Ron- Tú eres uno de nosotros 9. 10. Sí,- asintió George- eres un Weasley más 11. 12. Y desde ahora también lo es Rose- añadió Fred, un poco sonrojado 13. 14. Gracias- dijo ella llorosa- Gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo, a pesar  
de que no soy una bruja... 15. 16. Eso no tiene importancia- dijo Bill 17. 18. Así es, querida- dijo la Sra. Weasley- lo importante es lo que hay  
dentro de las personas, sean magos o muggles...  
  
Se quedaron con ellos platicando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Sirius se les acercó y les dijo que ya era hora del funeral. Tristemente fueron hasta el cementerio donde los cinco ataúdes fueron depositados lentamente en sus lugares. Luego de que se fueran todos los amigos de los Dursley, que no eran muchos, Sirius se acercó a Harry: 1. 2. Ven conmigo- le dijo alejándolo del lugar en que había sido enterrada  
Tía Anne y donde todos se habían reunido a consolar a Rose, que no quería  
alejarse de allí 3. 4. ¿A dónde me llevas, Sirius?- preguntó extrañado 5. 6. Ya lo verás- respondió mientras caminaba delante suyo- Quería que  
conozcas este lugar- dijo deteniéndose un poco más allá - Lee- le dijo  
señalando delante suyo. Harry bajó la vista y pudo leer lo que estaba  
escrito en la lápida que estaba delante suyo: "Lily y James Potter:  
Amados padres y excelentes amigos". Harry se agachó y recorrió las letras  
doradas con la punta de sus dedos. 7. 8. Gracias, Sirius- dijo con un hilo de voz 9. 10. No tienes porqué darlas- dijo él- Remus me contó que tus tíos no  
asistieron al funeral de tus padres, pero tú tenías derecho a saber donde  
están enterrados. 11. 12. No es sólo por eso- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- Es por todo lo que  
has hecho: cuidarme, preocuparte por mí, encargarte del funeral de mis  
tíos... No tenías porqué hacer todo eso... 13. 14. Te equivocas, Harry- le respondió su padrino- Solamente le estoy  
pagando a James todo lo que hizo por mí. Yo era un muchacho muy tímido e  
introvertido antes de conocerlo- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír... ¿Tímido e  
introvertido? ¿Sirius?- Sí, sé que resulta difícil de creer- dijo  
sonriendo también- Pero hasta que tuve siete u ocho años yo no había  
tenido ningún amigo, hasta que un día se me acercó tu padre y empezó a  
platicar conmigo. Al principio, sólo recibía respuestas cortantes de mi  
parte. Pero no se rindió y poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza.  
Nuestro pasatiempo favorito era hacer rabiar a nuestros padres con  
nuestras travesuras. Recuerdo que en cierta ocasión, cuando teníamos 10  
años, hicimos que al peluquín de mi abuelo le salieran patas, estábamos  
molestos con él porque no nos había dejado tener a un grindylow como  
mascota, después del trabajo que nos costó atraparlo... Lo malo fue que,  
mientras mi abuelo dormía, el peluquín escapó y fue a parar en la sopa  
que mi madre estaba preparando para la cena de esa noche, a la que  
estaban invitados tus abuelos. Ella no se dio cuenta y lo puso en uno de  
los platos de la cena...- sonrió más ampliamente- a tu abuela casi le da un  
infarto cuando vio una bola de pelos salir despavorida de su plato- a  
Harry le causó risa sólo el imaginarse la escena. 15. 16. ¿Los descubrieron?- preguntó divertido 17. 18. Se podría decir que no- respondió sonriendo aún- Tanto tus abuelos como  
mis padres sospecharon de nosotros, pero teníamos una buena coartada:  
habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el patio, ante los ojos de mi madre,  
claro que no sabían que habíamos encantado el peluquín la noche anterior.  
Pero siempre sospecharon de nosotros, y les hubiera gustado castigarnos  
pero, como te digo, no tenían pruebas de que habíamos sido nosotros. 19. 20. Yo pensé que ustedes se habían conocido en Hogwarts 21. 22. No, allí conocimos a Remus, a Peter y a tu madre- dijo Sirius- Pero  
nosotros nos conocimos de niños, los dos íbamos a la misma primaria  
muggle 23. 24. ¿Ustedes iban a una escuela muggle?- preguntó Harry extrañado 25. 26. Así es- respondió- Nos criamos en un pueblo muggle y yo no sabía que tu  
padre era un mago hasta que él me lo dijo. Yo me puse muy contento, ya  
que había pensado que mi familia y yo éramos los únicos magos en el  
pueblo. Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables Lo irónico fue que, al  
igual que nosotros, mi padre y tu abuelo habían sido muy amigos en su  
juventud, incluso tu abuelo era mi padrino y mi padre el de James. Pero,  
debido a su trabajo, se habían dejado de ver cuando nosotros teníamos dos  
años. 27. 28. Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo hicieron para encantar el  
peluquín de tu abuelo si no tenían una varita? 29. 30. Lo hicimos en la noche- respondió Sirius- Mi abuelo tomaba pastillas  
para dormir y no lo hubiera despertado ni un terremoto. Así que entramos  
a hurtadillas a la habitación de mi abuelo con ganas de vengarnos. No  
sabíamos exactamente que hacer, pero cuando vimos la varita recordamos  
unas palabras que una vez habíamos escuchado pronunciar a mi padre y las  
dijimos mientras sosteníamos la varita frente al peluquín. Como no pasó  
nada, pensamos que no había funcionado. Así que decidimos regresar a la  
cama y buscar la forma de vengarnos al día siguiente. 31. 32. ¿Y para qué querían tener un grindylow de mascota? 33. 34. Porque pensamos que sería divertido.- respondió, luego miró su reloj-  
Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde.  
  
Fueron hasta donde estaba Rose y los demás y se dirigieron todos juntos a Privet Drive, donde tomaron el té y estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que los Weasley anunciaron que tenían que irse. Se despidieron de todos y se fueron por la chimenea (lo que hizo suponer a Harry que era por allí por donde habían venido) Luego, Rose les dijo que deseaba descansar un poco y subió a su habitación acompañada por Tiff, que no quería dejarla sola. 1. 2. ¿A dónde fueron después de que se marcharon casi todos del cementerio?-  
preguntó Remus a Sirius y a Harry- Noté que se alejaron un momento de  
nosotros 3. 4. Sirius me mostró el lugar donde están enterrados mis padres.- dijo Harry-  
Y me estuvo contando de cuando él y mi padre eran niños. 5. 6. Vaya,- dijo Remus- seguramente le estuviste contando todo lo que hacían  
James y tú con las varitas de sus padres cuando ellos se descuidaban. 7. 8. No, no tuve tiempo para eso- dijo Sirius sonriendo- Sólo le conté lo que  
hicimos con la varita de mi abuelo 9. 10. ¿Utilizaban las varitas de sus padres?- preguntó Hermione en tono de  
reproche- Eso era muy peligroso... 11. 12. Sí, lo era,- admitió Sirius- pero ellos jamás se dieron cuenta.  
  
Entonces Sirius y Remus empezaron a contarles de todas las travesuras que hacían en el colegio. Al principio, Hermione los miraba con reproche, pero luego se unió a las risas que provocaban las bromas que hacían. 1. 2. ¿Nunca los descubrieron cuando hacían alguna de sus travesuras?-  
preguntó riendo 3. 4. No, pero una vez estuvieron a punto. Fue cuando estábamos en quinto.  
Estábamos preparando la poción para convertirnos en animagos y  
necesitábamos un ingrediente muy difícil de conseguir, que sólo se  
encontraba en el armario del Profesor Tracks, nuestro maestro de  
pociones. Así que una noche, en que sabíamos que Tracks estaba con  
Dumbledore en su oficina, James y yo entramos a su despacho y empezamos a  
buscar la sangre de serpiente norteamericana, que era el ingrediente que  
necesitábamos. La encontramos rápidamente y la guardamos, estábamos a  
punto de salir cuando entraron Tracks y Dumbledore y nos vieron allí... 5. 6. ¿Cómo salieron de esa?- preguntó Harry impresionado. Sabía que su padre  
y sus amigos se habían metido en muchos problemas, pero de allí a que los  
encontraran en el despacho de un profesor en medio de la noche... 7. 8. Por un golpe de suerte- dijo Sirius- No permitimos a Peter ir con  
nosotros porque ya lo tenían fichado, pero él se quedó preocupado por  
nosotros y (una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo esa rata en su vida)  
se lo dijo a Lily y a Arabella, que entonces era mi novia. Así que ellas  
tomaron la capa invisible de James y entraron al despacho de Tracks sin  
ser vistas ni siquiera por nosotros. Así que, cuando Tracks nos  
descubrió, ellas aparecieron y entre los cuatro nos inventamos que  
habíamos salido a dar un paseo romántico y que a Lily se le había caído  
un pergamino por la rendija de la puerta y que habíamos entrado a  
buscarlo. 9. 10. Vaya,- dijo Harry divertido- y yo que pensé que nosotros éramos los que  
nos metíamos en problemas con salidas nocturnas 11. 12. Pero sí lo hacíamos- dijo Hermione- ¿Recuerdas lo de Norberto? 13. 14. ¿Quién es Norberto?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo 15. 16. Una de las "mascotas" de Hagrid- respondió Hermione 17. 18. Eso no nos aclara nada,- dijo Sirius- excepto que era un animal muy  
peligroso. ¿De qué se trataba esa vez? 19. 20. Bueno, Norberto era...- Harry dudó, no quería imaginarse lo que diría su  
padrino si se enteraba que había estado vagando por el castillo a media  
noche con un dragón- NorbertoeraundragónqueHagridteníaescondi-  
doensucabaña 21. 22. No entendí muy bien lo que dijiste, Harry,- dijo Sirius- pero me  
pareció escuchar la palabra "dragón", espero estar equivocado 23. 24. No, no lo estás- dijo Hermione- Norberto era un ridgeback noruego que  
salió de un huevo que Hagrid ganó jugando a las cartas. 25. 26. ¿Y qué hacían ustedes con un dragón en medio de la noche?- preguntó  
Sirius enfadado 27. 28. Tratábamos de deshacernos de él- dijo Harry, entonces le explicaron el  
plan de Charlie para sacar a Norberto de Hogwarts sin que nadie se diera  
cuenta 29. 30. Pero al final no todo salió bien- dijo Hermione- Porque, de la emoción  
por habernos librado de Norberto, olvidamos la capa en la torre, Filch  
nos descubrió y nos llevó con la Profesora McGonagall 31. 32. ¿Y cuántos puntos les quitó Minerva?- preguntó Remus divertido 33. 34. Cincuenta- respondieron ellos 35. 36. Bueno, eso no es mucho- dijo Sirius riendo también. Se le había pasado  
el enojo ya que, lo mismo que él, Harry y Hermione se habían metido en  
problemas por un amigo 37. 38. A cada uno- añadió Hermione- Y no fuimos sólo nosotros: Malfoy nos  
había descubierto y Neville lo escuchó cuando decía que nos iba a  
atrapar, salió de la cama para prevenirnos y la profesora lo atrapó a él  
también, así que en total fueron 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Además  
nos castigó a todos. 39. 40. Míralo por el lado bueno, Hermione- dijo Harry- Malfoy también fue  
castigado; además, si no hubiéramos ido con Hagrid al bosque prohibido  
para cumplir nuestro castigo no hubiéramos descubierto que Voldemort  
estaba en Hogwarts. 41. 42. ¿Y de qué nos sirvió saberlo?- preguntó Hermione- Si de todas formas  
sospechamos de la persona equivocada. 43. 44. No sé si lo recuerdas, Hermione,- dijo Harry- pero gracias a eso  
impedimos que Voldemort consiguiera la piedra filosofal. Y al final  
recuperamos los puntos que perdimos... 45. 46. Lo que te costó tres días en la enfermería- dijo ella- Yo hubiera  
preferido perder la Copa de la Casa a tener que enfrentarme con Quien- Tú-  
Sabes...- Acababa de meter la pata: Sirius se puso furioso... 47. 48. ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACÍAS AL ENFRENTARTE A VOLDEMORT, HARRY?!- bramó-  
¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! 49. 50. Si Voldemort conseguía la piedra me hubiera matado de todas formas-  
dijo él- Además no sabía que él iba a estar allí, creí que sólo me  
encontraría con Snape... 51. 52. ¿Y qué tenía que ver Snape?- preguntó Sirius ya más calmado 53. 54. Nada, pero nosotros pensamos que era él quien buscaba la piedra para  
dársela a Quien- Tú- Sabes- respondió Hermione 55. 56. ¿Qué les hizo pensar eso?- preguntó Remus  
  
Entonces le explicaron lo que había sucedido desde que comenzó el curso: Fluffy, el troll, la pierna de Snape, el primer partido de Harry... También le contaron las "conversaciones" entre Quirrell y Snape y todo lo que había pasado la noche en que fueron al pasillo del tercer piso. 1. 2. Así que,- dijo Sirius molesto aún- te metiste en problemas ni bien  
entraste al colegio. Supongo que es un récord. Tu padre y yo estuvimos  
calmados los dos primeros trimestres... 3. 4. Pero ustedes lo hacían por diversión- dijo Harry- Y créeme: No había  
nada de divertido en enfrentar a alguien que había tratado de matarme. Y,  
ya que estás enojado conmigo, te contaré lo que pasó en segundo año... 5. 6. ¿Qué? ¿Todavía hay más?- preguntó Remus entre el asombro y la diversión 7. 8. Sí, ¿por dónde quieren que empiece?- dijo Harry sonriendo. En realidad,  
después de lo sucedido el año pasado, primero y segundo no eran nada: al  
menos nadie había muerto. 9. 10. ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por Dobby?- dijo Hermione 11. 12. ¿Quién es Dobby?- preguntaron de nuevo. Entonces Harry les contó lo que  
había pasado el día de su duodécimo cumpleaños, cuando Dobby se había  
presentado en su habitación y le había pedido que no fuera a Hogwarts y  
lo que pasó con el budín de tía Petunia. 13. 14. "... luego recibí una amonestación oficial del ministerio, advirtiéndome  
que si volvía a usar magia en Privet Drive me expulsarían del colegio-  
siguió Harry- Gracias a eso mis tíos supieron que no podía hacer magia en  
casa y me encerraron en mi habitación poniendo rejas en la ventana y  
diciendo que no volvería a Hogwarts jamás" 15. 16. ¿Y cómo lograste salir?- preguntó Sirius 17. 18. Ron, Fred y George me rescataron- contestó Harry 19. 20. ...en un auto volador- completó Hermione 21. 22. ¿Qué auto volador?- preguntó Remus, a quien el asunto le hacía mucha  
gracia 23. 24. El mismo en que Ron y yo fuimos a Hogwarts ese año- dijo Harry, era  
mejor que su padrino se enterara de todo, eso lo iría preparando para lo  
que vendría después... 25. 26. ¿Y por qué no fueron en el tren?- preguntó Sirius, cuyo enojo iba en  
aumento 27. 28. Porque, en el momento en que íbamos a cruzar la barrera en la estación,  
esta se cerró y no nos dejó pasar- respondió Harry 29. 30. ¿Por qué no pudieron cruzarla?- preguntó Remus extrañado 31. 32. Porque Dobby la había bloqueado para evitar que fuera a Hogwarts-  
respondió Harry- El auto tenía un sistema de invisibilidad, así que  
nosotros lo cogimos (la idea fue de Ron, no mía) y nos dirigimos a  
Hogwarts. 33. 34. ¿Y no tuvieron problemas con el Ministerio de Magia?- preguntó Sirius 35. 36. Nosotros no sino el Sr. Weasley, que fue multado por encantar el auto-  
respondió Harry- Nosotros ya tuvimos suficientes en Hogwarts... 37. 38. ¿Qué pasó en Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus 39. 40. Cuando nos habíamos alejado de Londres, el sistema de invisibilidad se  
averió, así que nos vieron un montón de muggles, lo que salió en "El  
Profeta Vespertino". 41. 42. Así que por eso Arthur tuvo problemas- dijo Sirius. 43. 44. Sí, así es- continuó Harry- Pero la cosa no terminó allí: al llegar a  
Hogwarts el auto se averió por completo y... 45. 46. Se estrellaron en los patios del colegio- completó Remus 47. 48. Ojalá hubiera sido eso- dijo Harry- Así al menos no nos hubieran  
culpado de dañar un árbol 49. 50. Se estrellaron contra el Bosque Prohibido- dijo Sirius 51. 52. Ojalá- dijo Harry de nuevo- Los árboles del Bosque no devuelven los  
golpes 53. 54. ¿Devolver los golpes?- preguntó Remus extrañado- Los árboles de  
Hogwarts no devuelven los golpes 55. 56. Sí, claro,- dijo Hermione sarcástica- ni tampoco hacen astillas las  
Nimbus 2000- Remus rió 57. 58. Bueno, ese fue el...- entonces comprendió- ¡¿Se estrellaron contra el  
Sauce Boxeador?! 59. 60. ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Sirius- Explícame una cosa, Harry ¿Cómo te las arreglas  
para meterte en problemas tan fácilmente? 61. 62. No es mi culpa,- dijo él- te aseguro que tengo cosas mucho mejores que  
hacer que intentar suicidarme 63. 64. Tranquilízate, Sirius- dijo Remus- Ellos tienen razón, no lo hacen a  
propósito 65. 66. Tienes razón,- dijo él- Continúa, Harry ¿Qué pasó cuando los  
descubrieron? 67. 68. Pues, para variar, tuvimos otro golpe de mala suerte- respondió- Porque  
de todos los profesores que nos podían haber descubierto una vez dentro  
del castillo, fuimos a caer en las manos del que más "cariño" me tiene... 69. 70. Ya veo- dijo Sirius- Para Snape seguramente ese fue uno de los momentos  
más felices de su vida... 71. 72. Lo primero que hizo luego de llevarnos a su despacho fue lamentar que  
no perteneciéramos a Slytherin, creo que fue la única vez que lo lamentó.  
Luego fue a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall, a quien sí le correspondía  
expulsarnos, que es lo que estaba buscando Snape. 73. 74. ¿Y cuántos puntos perdieron esta vez?- preguntó Remus 75. 76. Ninguno- dijo Harry sonriendo a medias- Nos castigaron a los dos y  
Dumbledore escribió a nuestras familias. Se podría decir que esa vez  
corrimos con suerte 77. 78. Ya lo creo- dijo Sirius- Pero dime ¿Cuál fue el siguiente problema en  
que se metieron? 79. 80. ¿El perder todos los huesos de un brazo cuenta?- preguntó Harry con  
sorna, claro que eso no resultaba gracioso, pero le divertía ver la cara  
que ponían Sirius y Remus cada vez que les contaba el lío en que se había  
metido. 81. 82. Y supongo que eso tampoco fue tu culpa- dijo Sirius 83. 84. Ni siquiera se lo buscó- dijo Hermione- Fue Dobby de nuevo. 85. 86. ¿Un elfo doméstico te hizo perder todos los huesos de un brazo?-  
preguntó Sirius 87. 88. Me los rompió- dijo Harry- De hacerlos desaparecer se encargó... 89. 90. Un error lo comete cualquiera- interrumpió Hermione 91. 92. No un profesor- replicó Harry- Hermione, Lockhart no tenía idea de lo  
que estaba haciendo. Estoy seguro que simplemente tomó su varita y  
pronunció el primer conjuro que se le ocurrió. 93. 94. En eso tienes razón, seguramente sólo quería alardear- admitió- Pero  
dejó de dolerte el brazo ¿No? 95. 96. ¿Qué tuvo que ver un profesor con que perdieras los huesos de tu brazo,  
Harry?- preguntó Remus 97. 98. Fue él quien los hizo desaparecer- contestó él 99. 100. Pero no te olvides que también hizo cosas buenas- dijo Hermione 101. 102. ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Harry. 103. 104. El Club de Duelo, por ejemplo 105. 106. ¿Te refieres al club dónde casi te estrangulan? 107. 108. Me refiero al club dónde descubriste que hablas pársel 109. 110. ¿Hablas pársel, Harry?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 111. 112. Porque no es algo que me agrade- respondió él- Evito hacerlo siempre  
que puedo y no lo he hecho desde segundo año. 113. 114. Donde te fue muy útil- le recordó Hermione- Así que es algo bueno que  
sacaste del Club de Duelo. 115. 116. Eso y que todo el colegio tenga miedo de mí 117. 118. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus 119. 120. Porque creyeron que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin- respondió  
Hermione. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada que sólo Harry  
entendió 121. 122. ¿Y que tenía que ver el heredero de Slytherin con el Club de Duelo?-  
preguntó Sirius 123. 124. Con el club, nada. Pero sí con todos los alumnos que habían sido  
petrificados- dijo Harry 125. 126. ¿Petrificados?- dijo Sirius- ¿De qué están hablando? 127. 128. ¿Han escuchado hablar de la Cámara de los Secretos?- preguntó Hermione 129. 130. ¿La Cámara que construyó Slytherin?- preguntó Remus- ¿La que, según la  
leyenda, alberga un monstruo que acabará con todos los estudiantes de  
familia muggle que hay en Hogwarts? 131. 132. Sí- dijo Harry- El monstruo fue liberado y empezó a atacar a los  
estudiantes de familia muggle. El primero fue Colin Creevey, luego fue  
Justin y al final Hermione con una prefecta de Ravenclaw  
  
Entonces empezaron a contarles todo: de la voz que sólo Harry escuchaba y de lo que había pasado desde que encontraron a la Sra. Norris colgada del muro, incluido el diario de Ryddle, la poción multijugos, ("Eso hubiera sido más fácil que entrar al despacho de Tracks en la noche, Sirius" dijo Remus divertido, cuando les dijeron cómo habían conseguido algunos de los ingredientes) la excursión de Harry y Ron al Bosque prohibido luego del arresto de Hagrid, cómo habían descubierto que lo que se escondía en la Cámara de los Secretos era un basilisco y cómo Ron y Harry habían decidido bajar a la Cámara luego de que el basilisco se llevara a Ginny, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Sirius 1. 2. Esta vez no me vas a decir que no lo hiciste a propósito- dijo enfadado-  
Debiste haber dejado que los profesores se encargaran del basilisco.  
Tenías un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿Verdad? 3. 4. No tengo nada contra mi predecesor, Sirius, ni siquiera sé su nombre-  
intervino Remus- Pero, a juzgar por las condiciones en que recibí a los  
estudiantes, no creo que haya servido de mucho. 5. 6. En eso tienes razón.- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Lo único bueno que hizo  
Lockhart en todo el año fue hacer rabiar a Snape el Día de San Valentín.  
¿Lo recuerdas, Harry? 7. 8. Sí- dijo él sonriendo- Jamás olvidaré la cara que puso cuando Lockhart  
dijo "¿Por qué no piden al Profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un  
filtro amoroso?"- Sirius y Remus estallaron en carcajadas. 9. 10. ¿Severus Snape preparando un filtro amoroso para sus alumnos? -  
preguntó Remus riendo- Eso me hubiera gustado verlo 11. 12. Eso es imposible, Remus- dijo Sirius riendo también- Nevaría en el  
infierno antes de que Snape prepare un filtro amoroso, es un amargado 13. 14. Ya lo creo- dijo Harry- Parecía dispuesto a matar al primero que se  
atreviera a pedírselo. 15. 16. Volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando- dijo su padrino poniéndose serio-  
No me has contestado, Harry: ¿Por qué no dejaste que los profesores se  
encargaran del basilisco? 17. 18. Porque ellos dejaron todo en manos de Lockhart- respondió él- Y él fue  
a su despacho y empezó a empacar. Además, sólo un hablante de pársel  
puede entrar a la cámara... 19. 20. ¿Y qué pasó dentro?- preguntó Remus interesado  
  
Entonces empezó a contarle todo lo que sucedió en la cámara: su encuentro con Tom Ryddle, su conversación con él, cómo éste le había revelado su identidad y lanzado al basilisco y como se había salvado gracias a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, quien le había sacado los ojos al basilisco y le había dado la espada de Gryffindor, con la que finalmente mató al basilisco. Luego de que Harry les contara lo que sucedió después de que salieron de la cámara se fueron todos a dormir. Esta vez fue Remus quien durmió con Harry, ya que a Sirius le tocaba vigilar desde la sala. Hermione durmió con Rose y Tiff.  
  
Esa noche, por primera vez, Harry se puso a pensar en su hermana: ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Dónde estaría? Según había dicho Gryffindor, se reencontrarían un día pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo sabría Harry quién es su hermana? Harry sabía que se parecía a su padre, se lo había dicho mucha gente y él mismo lo había notado mientras miraba sus fotos. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con su hermana? ¿O ella se parecería a su madre? Sabía que sus preguntas sólo serían contestadas cuando su hermana apareciera y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que Sirius tal vez podría ayudarlo. Él había estado presente en su nacimiento y sabría de su hermana, no se lo habrá dicho antes porque, al igual que todos, pensaba que su hermana estaba muerta. Se puso las gafas y bajó lentamente las escaleras. 1. 2. ¿Sirius?- dijo entrando a la sala- ¿Estás allí? 3. 4. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó él- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? 5. 6. No puedo dormir- respondió- Necesito preguntarte algo 7. 8. ¿Tiene que ver con la conversación que mantuviste con Dumbledore? 9. 10. Sí. Él me dijo que tengo una hermana- Sirius iba a decir algo pero  
Harry siguió- Pero que no está muerta como todos pensaban... 11. 12. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tu hermana está viva? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Entonces Harry le contó lo que le había dicho Dumbledore sobre su conversación con el médico que atendió a su madre. Sirius parecía muy interesado, pero al parecer comprendió muchas cosas. 1. 2. Eso explica por qué no pudimos ver su cadáver- dijo- Tu padre y yo  
siempre pensamos que había algo raro sobre la muerte de tu hermana, pero  
no podíamos hacer nada al respecto 3. 4. ¿La viste, Sirius? ¿Cómo era? ¿Se parecía a mí? 5. 6. Pude verla unos minutos y no, no se parecía mucho a ti, excepto en los  
ojos. Era pelirroja, yo creo que hoy debe parecerse a tu madre, aunque no  
tanto como tú te pareces a James. Había algo en ella que nos recordaba a  
tu padre. 7. 8. ¿Crees que, si se hubiera quedado con nosotros, Voldemort la hubiera  
matado también a ella? 9. 10. Es imposible saberlo, Harry. Me inclino a pensar que tú lo hubieras  
detenido antes, pero no podemos saberlo 11. 12. ¿Sabes cómo se iba a llamar? 13. 14. Sí, la iban a llamar Jane, como tu abuela materna 15. 16. Si tan sólo supiera que fue de ella... 17. 18. No debes atormentarte por eso ahora, Harry. Tal vez el destino se  
encargue de reunirlos, algún día... 19. 20. Tienes razón- dijo recordando lo que había leído- Será mejor dejar que  
las cosas se den por si solas... 21. 22. Me alegra verte más tranquilo. Ahora ve a dormir, es muy tarde- y subió  
con él las escaleras hasta su habitación- Sé que es difícil, pero trata  
de no pensar en eso, al menos por ahora- dijo abriendo la puerta.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano y bajó a la sala. Remus ya estaba allí, conversando con Sirius, los dos lo miraron preocupados. 1. 2. Vaya, Harry- dijo Remus- Parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche 3. 4. ¿Quién dice que dormí?- respondió bostezando- Lo intenté, pero no pude-  
dijo al ver la cara de severidad que ponía Sirius, Remus se dio cuenta 5. 6. ¿Ocurrió algo más?- preguntó extrañado 7. 8. Ve a despertar a Rose y las demás, Harry- dijo Sirius- Yo le explicaré  
todo a Remus.  
  
Mientras Sirius le contaba a Remus lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, Harry subió a despertar a las chicas, llegó hasta el antiguo cuarto de visitas y tocó suavemente la puerta, se oyó la voz de Rose indicándole que pasara. 1. 2. Hola, Harry- lo saludó Tiff, luego vio las huellas de su falta de sueño-  
¡Cielos! Traes una cara... ¿No dormiste bien? 3. 4. Ni siquiera dormí- respondió él con un bostezo 5. 6. Harry:- dijo Rose- no fue tu culpa. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? 7. 8. No es sólo eso, Rose- respondió él- Es por la conversación que mantuve  
con Dumbledore...- en ese momento escucharon la voz de Sirius 9. 10. El desayuno está listo- les dijo- Bajen antes de que se enfríe- bajaron  
los cuatro juntos y se sentaron a desayunar. 11. 12. ¿Qué haremos hoy, Sirius?- preguntó Harry- No quiero pasar todo el día  
aquí 13. 14. Tendremos que ver que dice el Sr. Granger- respondió- Si no los  
necesita para algo, podremos ir a revisar la casa de tus padres...- en ese  
momento sonó el teléfono, Sirius y Remus se pararon de un salto y sacaron  
las varitas 15. 16. Es sólo el teléfono- dijo Hermione- Yo iré a contestar- y se levantó de  
la mesa 17. 18. No sé cuanto tiempo voy a resistir en el mundo muggle- dijo Remus-  
Primero ese ruido infernal y ahora esto 19. 20. ¿Qué ruido?- preguntó Rose 21. 22. No sé exactamente que era,- respondió- pero venía de esto- respondió  
mostrando los restos de lo que, Harry reconoció, había sido el antiguo  
despertador de Tío Vernon. Harry, Rose y Tiff se rieron 23. 24. ¿Qué?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus 25. 26. ¿No tuvieron Estudios Muggles cuando estaban en Hogwarts?- preguntó  
Tiff divertida 27. 28. No lo necesitamos- dijo Sirius- Lily ya nos había contado lo  
suficiente, o al menos eso creíamos... 29. 30. Aunque los hubieran tenido,- dijo Harry riendo- dudo que les hubieran  
hablado de esto.- dijo señalando el despertador- Según Tío Vernon, era  
una herencia de su abuelo... 31. 32. En fin,- dijo Remus- ¿Nos van a decir que era esa cosa? 33. 34. Se llama "despertador"- dijo Rose- Lo programas para que te despierte a  
una hora determinada. Por lo general sus sonidos no son muy fuertes.  
Aunque claro, eso es en los modernos... 35. 36. El nombre le queda bien- dijo Remus- Con el ruido que hizo, me  
sorprende que no se hubiera despertado todo el barrio. 37. 38. ¿Cómo lograron dejarlo en ese estado?- preguntó Harry, en ese momento  
regresó Hermione: 39. 40. Era Tío Jhon,- dijo sentándose- dice que estará aquí en una hora. Ya  
tiene la lista de lo que necesitarás en el colegio, Rose- luego vi los  
restos del despertador- ¿Qué es..., mejor dicho, qué era eso? 41. 42. Un despertador,- respondió Tiff- les dio un buen susto a Sirius y a  
Remus 43. 44. Ya me pareció escuchar un ruido extraño esta mañana- dijo Hermione-  
¿Qué le hicieron? 45. 46. No sabíamos que era,- dijo Sirius avergonzado- así que le lanzamos un  
Expeliarmus los dos al mismo tiempo y rebotó contra la pared 47. 48. Es una lástima,- dijo Harry- me hubiera gustado conservarlo- entonces  
se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Por qué no lo reparan?- dijo- Si lo rompieron  
con magia, podrán arreglarlo de la misma manera 49. 50. Harry tiene razón- dijo Hermione- Yo lo haría, pero no podemos hacer  
magia fuera del colegio, además no tengo mi varita. 51. 52. Tienen razón- dijo Sirius tomando su varita- Reparo. Listo, Harry, aquí  
lo tienes- dijo entregándole el despertador, Rose estaba fascinada-  
Podrías llevarlo a Hogwarts, estoy seguro que a Dumbledore no le  
molestará. 53. 54. Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos- dijo Tiff- El Sr. Granger debe  
estar por llegar. 55. 56. Mientras ustedes van de compras con Rose- dijo Sirius- Remus, Harry y  
yo nos ocuparemos de ordenar un poco la casa, especialmente tu  
habitación, Harry- en ese momento Harry recordó algo 57. 58. ¡Sirius! ¡Mi habitación!- dijo asustado- La capa de mi padre estaba  
allí, ¿crees que hayan abierto mi baúl? 59. 60. Esperemos que no- dijo él- Esa capa es muy importante para nosotros,  
sería una lástima perderla 61. 62. Además,- dijo Hermione- imaginen lo que puede hacer Quien- Ustedes-  
Saben con una capa de invisibilidad... 63. 64. Ustedes vayan a cambiarse- dijo Remus a las chicas- Nosotros iremos a  
buscar la capa- y subieron todos juntos las escaleras, luego de que Remus  
hiciera un hechizo para dejar la cocina en orden.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo Harry fue buscar su baúl, descubriendo con alivio que estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Para salir de dudas, lo abrió y comprobó que, en efecto, todas sus cosas estaban allí, incluidas la capa y su Saeta de Fuego, regalo de Sirius. Luego bajaron con las chicas y estuvieron con ellas hasta que pasó el tío de Hermione a recogerlas para ir a Londres. 


	6. El Valle de Godric

Capítulo VI: El Valle de Godric  
  
1. Harry,- dijo Remus mientras arreglaban su escritorio- ¿Por qué no has  
abierto aún tu regalo de cumpleaños? 2. 3. Iba a abrirlo después de regresar de Londres- respondió- con Tía Anne...-  
añadió con tristeza 4. 5. No fue tu culpa, Harry, lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo Remus sentándose a su  
lado 6. 7. Claro que lo fue- dijo él- Ya son seis las personas que mueren por mi  
culpa... Siete, si contamos a mi madre 8. 9. No te culpes por la muerte de tu madre, Harry- le dijo Sirius- Eso fue  
culpa mía, si no los hubiera convencido de que usaran a Peter como  
guardián secreto... 10. 11. No Sirius- dijo él- Hiciste lo que creías correcto. Tú no tienes la  
culpa de que Colagusano los traicionara 12. 13. Harry tiene razón, Sirius- dijo Remus- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. 14. 15. Bien,- dijo él un poco más animado- dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes.  
¿Por qué no abres tu regalo ahora, Harry? Estamos seguros de que te  
gustará  
  
Harry fue hacia su escritorio y abrió el paquete que había dejado una de las lechuzas desconocidas la otra noche. Se quedó maravillado al ver su contenido: eran decenas de fotos de sus padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts, unas veces estaban solos, otras con su grupo de amigos. Algunas mostraban a su padre sosteniendo la Copa de Quidditch, con el resto del equipo, en otras estaban sus padres tomados de la mano, y así fueron siguiendo hasta llegar a las fotos su bautizo, que habían sido las últimas que Sirius había tomado Al final, estaban unas fotos en blanco y negro, en las que se veía a un niño idéntico a Harry. Al parecer, estas fotos iban en orden cronológico: primero mostraban a un bebé, hasta que llegaban a la foto que, según dijo Sirius, fue tomada el día del ingreso de su ingreso a Hogwarts. A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas 1. 2. Gracias- dijo emocionado- Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido 3. 4. No tienes que darlas- dijo Sirius secándole las lágrimas- Anda,  
terminemos de arreglar esto antes de que lleguen las chicas  
  
Mientras Sirius y Remus acomodaban sus cosas, Harry terminaba de arreglar su escritorio, estaba en eso cuando encontró un pergamino, no podía ser parte de sus deberes, ya que era muy pequeño. En él estaba escrito con tinta negra:  
  
Escapaste esta vez, Potter, pero no siempre será así. Tarde o temprano el Señor Tenebroso te atrapará y te destruirá, no importa que estés bajo la protección de Dumbledore, él sabrá encontrarte.  
  
Al final estaba dibujada la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry se quedó con la nota en la mano, temblando de furia. No le tenía miedo a Voldemort: su encuentro era inevitable, pero lo estaría esperando... 1. 2. Sirius,- le dijo a su padrino- los mortífagos han dejado un mensaje,  
mira- dijo entregándole la nota 3. 4. Esta letra es...-dijo él asombrado- No, no puede ser. Remus, mira esto-  
dijo indicándole la nota a su amigo 5. 6. Es la suya, Sirius- dijo él luego de examinar la nota- Jamás creí que  
Peter llegara a tanto... 7. 8. No entiendo- dijo Harry- ¿Esa nota la escribió...? 9. 10. Sí, Harry- dijo Remus- Esa nota la escribió Peter, seguramente después  
de darse cuenta que no estabas aquí 11. 12. Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo supo Voldemort que ibas a  
pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry? Es obvio que vino a  
buscarte aquí primero... 13. 14. No lo sé- dijo él- nadie sabía que yo estaba allí, excepto Hermione y...-  
una idea se le vino a la mente- ¡Claro!, tiene que haber sido él 15. 16. ¿Quién?- preguntaron ellos 17. 18. Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry- Nos encontramos con él cuando comprábamos los  
libros y seguramente se lo dijo a su padre 19. 20. Y al no encontrarte aquí supieron que estarías todavía en Londres- dijo  
Sirius- Es la única explicación posible... 21. 22. Es mejor que nos olvidemos de eso por ahora- dijo Remus- Las chicas  
llegarán en cualquier momento y estarán con hambre  
  
Todos bajaron y juntos prepararon la comida. Ya habían terminado y estaban descansando en la sala cuando una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana: 1. 2. ¡Hedwig!- dijo Harry alegremente- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Menudo susto  
me diste...- dijo acariciándola.  
  
La lechuza ululó contenta y extendió la pata, Harry vio que en ella venía atada una nota. La desató y leyó:  
  
Querido Harry: Cuando regresamos ayer de tu casa, Hedwig estaba en mi habitación, a lado de Pig, las dos estaban escondidas y muy asustadas. Apenas Hedwig supo que estabas bien, se puso muy contenta y quiso salir enseguida Entonces aproveché para escribirte ¿Crees que Sirius acepte que vengas a mi casa unos días? Escríbeme pronto tu respuesta. Pregúntales a Tiff, Rose y Hermione si pueden venir también. Adiós  
  
Ron  
  
1. Bueno Harry- dijo Sirius, que había estado leyendo la carta de Ron con  
él- Supongo que querrás ir ¿verdad? 2. 3. Sí, me gustaría- respondió- ¿Puedo? 4. 5. Está bien,- respondió su padrino con una sonrisa- pero sólo por una  
semana. Después podrás invitar a Ron si quieres. Para entonces ya nos  
habremos mudado al Valle. Escríbele a Ron y dile que yo iré a dejarte  
mañana a las 10 en su casa. 6. 7. Bien- dijo Harry- Pero será mejor que espere a las chicas antes de  
escribirle a Ron, para decirle si van a ir.  
  
Luego de un momento llegaron Hermione, Tiffany y Rose, esta última cargada de paquetes que contenían los libros y el uniforme de su nuevo colegio. Harry les mostró la carta de Ron y ellas aceptaron ir a la madriguera. Hermione llamó a sus padres para pedirles permiso y ellos aceptaron, ya que de todas formas tendrían que salir de viaje y no regresarían hasta fines de Septiembre. Así que Hermione le pidió a su tío que la llevara a su casa a recoger sus cosas, lo cual él aceptó gustoso. Luego de almorzar y de que Hermione partiera con su tío Harry se puso a conversar con Rose y Tiff sobre el nuevo curso. 1. 2. ¿Cómo es Hogwarts, Harry?- preguntó Tiff- Me han dicho que está ubicada  
en un castillo 3. 4. Así es- dijo él- Tiene cientos de escaleras y es muy fácil perderse. A  
pesar de que llevo casi 5 años allí aún me pierdo con facilidad. También  
hay muchos escalones y puertas falsas, así que debes tener cuidado 5. 6. ¿Y los profesores? Me han dicho que son muy buenos. Hermione no paraba  
de hablar de la profesora de transformaciones, parece que la admira  
mucho. 7. 8. Es su maestra favorita y la de todos en realidad. Es muy estricta, pero  
es muy buena enseñando y, si nos portamos bien, también es  
condescendiente. Es la subdirectora del colegio y la jefa de nuestra casa 9. 10. ¿Casa?- preguntó Tiff extrañada 11. 12. Sí, verás: en Hogwarts, como somos muchos, nos dividen en 4 casas:  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin- Harry hizo una mueca- En  
mi opinión, Slytherin es la peor de todas 13. 14. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose 15. 16. Porque es la casa que ha dado más magos tenebrosos que las otras tres  
juntas. Voldemort estuvo allí- Rose y Tiff se estremecieron- y, según lo  
que vi la noche de la tercera prueba, la mayoría de los mortífagos  
también 17. 18. ¿Cómo sabes a que casa vas a ir?- preguntó Tiff interesada 19. 20. Tenemos un sombrero seleccionador- explicó Harry- Te lo pones sobre la  
cabeza y te dice a que casa vas... 21. 22. ¿Tienen un sombrero que habla?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo 23. 24. ¿En que casa estás tú?- preguntó Rose 25. 26. En Gryffindor, igual que Ron y Hermione. Mis padres también fueron allí 27. 28. Entonces espero quedar yo también en Gryffindor- dijo Tiff 29. 30. Sería genial- dijo Harry- ¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas? 31. 32. Sí, compré la túnica y lo demás con Hermione y los Weasley. También me  
compré una escoba 33. 34. ¿Una escoba?- preguntó Rose- Pero si ya tenías una 35. 36. Tenía una Barredora- dijo Tiff- Esas ya están pasadas de moda 37. 38. ¿Y cuál tienes ahora?- preguntó Harry 39. 40. Una Nimbus 2001- respondió Tiff- ¿Juegan al quidditch en Hogwarts? 41. 42. Sí,- respondió Harry- hay un equipo en cada casa. ¿Tú juegas al  
quidditch? ¿En qué posición? 43. 44. Cuando estaba en Salem jugaba de cazadora, aunque jugábamos muy poco 45. 46. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry 47. 48. Porque no teníamos con quienes jugar. Salem es la única escuela de  
magia en Estados Unidos, así que no teníamos competencia. Una vez jugamos  
contra Beauxbatons y una escuela de Brasil, pero nada más. Aunque hemos  
tenido varios partidos entre nosotros, por lo que hemos practicado mucho 49. 50. Quizá puedas entrar en el equipo de la casa que te toque. Hufflepuff  
necesita un buscador, Slytherin tres cazadores y nosotros un guardián y  
un cazador. 51. 52. ¿Tú juegas al quidditch?- preguntó Tiff 53. 54. Sí, soy el buscador de Gryffindor 55. 56. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué escoba tienes? 57. 58. Una Saeta de Fuego 59. 60. ¡¿Una Saeta de Fuego?! ¿Lo dices en serio? 61. 62. Ajá, ven si quieres te la muestro 63. 64. ¡Genial! Vamos Rose- y los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry,  
donde éste sacó su escoba de su baúl. Hasta Rose, que sólo había visto la  
antigua Barredora de Tiff, se quedó impresionada al verla. Estuvieron  
charlando un rato, hasta que Remus entró en la habitación 65. 66. Tengo buenas noticias,- dijo sonriente- especialmente para ti, Harry 67. 68. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, nunca había visto a Remus tan contento 69. 70. Dumbledore acaba de escribirnos. Dice que ha recibido varias lechuzas  
de los padres de familia pidiéndole que yo vuelva a dar Defensa Contra  
las Artes Oscuras, me ofreció el puesto y yo acepté 71. 72. ¡¿En serio?!- dijo Harry sonriente- ¡Eso es genial! 73. 74. ¿Vas a ser nuestro maestro, Remus?- preguntó Tiff- ¡Que bien! 75. 76. No piensen que voy a tener preferencias- dijo Remus, luego se dirigió a  
Harry- Esta vez va a ser difícil que te metas en problemas, no voy a ser  
el único que va a estar vigilándote en Hogwarts. 77. 78. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry extrañado 79. 80. Esa es la otra buena noticia- dijo Remus- Al parecer Snape está  
cumpliendo una misión por encargo de Dumbledore y no podrá dar clases  
este año... 81. 82. ¡Perfecto!- dijo Harry saltando- ¡Este va a ser el mejor año de mi  
vida! 83. 84. ¿Quién es Snape?- preguntó Tiff, extrañada por la actitud de Harry 85. 86. Nuestro profesor de pociones- dijo Harry- Y no seré sólo yo quien se  
alegre con la noticia de su ausencia- luego se volvió a Remus- ¿Sabes  
quién lo reemplazará? 87. 88. A eso me refería cuando dije que no estaré sólo yo para vigilarte- dijo  
él- Sirius lo hará 89. 90. ¿Sirius?- preguntaron Harry y Tiff al mismo tiempo 91. 92. Así es. Sirius era muy bueno en pociones cuando estaba en el colegio;  
él junto con Arabella y tus padres eran los mejores del curso en  
pociones, incluso mejores que Snape 93. 94. ¿Y Snape ya sabe quién lo va a reemplazar?- preguntó Harry 95. 96. Dumbledore dice que sí- respondió Remus- Me imagino que no le debió  
haber hecho ninguna gracia 97. 98. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tiff 99. 100. Porque Snape nos odia desde que estudiábamos juntos- respondió Remus-  
A Sirius, a Peter, a James y a mí 101. 102. Y como ahora no puede odiar a mi padre me odia a mí- dijo Harry- Me  
hace la vida imposible 103. 104. O sea que por eso te alegraste cuando Remus dijo que no estaría este  
año- dijo Tiff 105. 106. Así es, me imagino que este año ganaremos la Copa nuevamente, ahora  
que no está Snape con su frase favorita- imitó la voz de Snape- "Diez  
puntos menos para Gryffindor"- Remus y las chicas rieron 107. 108. Bueno, por eso no tendrás que preocuparte- dijo Remus- Sirius también  
fue de Gryffindor y no los perjudicará, aunque eso no quiere decir que  
los beneficiará como hacía Snape con los de Slytherin 109. 110. No importa,- dijo Harry- no verle la cara a Snape por un año será  
suficiente para mí. Lo que no me imagino es a Sirius como jefe de  
Slytherin 111. 112. Dumbledore también pensó en eso- repuso Remus- Por este año la jefa de  
Slytherin será la profesora Trelawney 113. 114. Jamás creí decir esto,- dijo Harry- pero los compadezco 115. 116. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tiff de nuevo  
  
Entonces Harry se puso a contarle de las predicciones de su profesora de adivinación, también le describió a los diferentes profesores y fantasmas que había en Hogwarts, incluyendo a Peeves y Filch, el celador. Estuvieron un tiempo hablando sobre el colegio hasta que entró Sirius a la habitación: 1. 2. Hermione acaba de llegar- dijo- Hoy iremos todos al Valle de Godric.  
Tendremos mucho trabajo, así que he conseguido un permiso de Fudge para  
que ustedes tres puedan hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero podrán  
hacerlo sólo en el Valle- en ese momento entró Hermione 3. 4. Ya estoy lista, Sirius ¿A dónde iremos? 5. 6. Al Valle de Godric, así que regresaremos muy tarde 7. 8. ¿Al Valle de Godric?- preguntó ella maravillada- ¿En serio? 9. 10. ¿Porqué te asombras tanto?- dijo Harry 11. 12. ¿Cómo que porqué?, el Valle de Godric es el lugar donde nació Godric  
Gryffindor, lo leí en "La Historia de Hogwarts"- al escuchar el nombre  
del libro Harry pensó que tal vez éste dijera algo sobre la Cámara del  
Fénix 13. 14. ¿Y ya terminaste de leerlo?- preguntó, Hermione asintió- ¿Me lo podrías  
prestar? 15. 16. Claro- dijo ella- ¿Para qué lo quieres? 17. 18. Para nada en especial- dijo él- Sólo que nos has hablado tanto de ese  
libro que me dio curiosidad por leerlo 19. 20. Te lo prestaré cuando regresemos de la casa de Ron- dijo ella, luego  
cambió de tema- ¿Y a qué vamos al Valle? 21. 22. Iremos a la casa donde vivía con mis padres- dijo Harry- Sirius, Rose y  
yo nos mudaremos allí una vez que la arreglemos- luego se dirigió a  
Sirius- Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿no se supone que la casa quedó  
destruida luego de que Voldemort desapareciera? 23. 24. Esa fue la casa de campo, Harry,- dijo Remus- que estaba ubicada en los  
terrenos del castillo, pero muy alejada de éste 25. 26. ¿Castillo?- preguntó Harry extrañado 27. 28. Así es- dijo Sirius- Tus padres vivían en un castillo. Es muy grande y  
les hubiera sido fácil esconderse allí, pero sabían que ese sería el  
primer lugar donde Voldemort los buscaría y le sería más fácil matarlos,  
ya que lo único que tenía que hacer era destruirlo. Pero será mejor que  
nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde.  
  
Bajaron todos juntos las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala, una vez allí fueron a la chimenea y se dirigieron con polvos flu a la casa de Remus, que quedaba al norte del pueblo. Una vez que llegaron todos salieron a la calle y se dirigieron a una colina, en la que se deslumbraba un imponente castillo. Tardaron una hora en llegar a la puerta principal. Una vez allí, a Harry le invadió una gran nostalgia y sintió una presión en el pecho. Pero aún así tomó aire y entró. Una vez en el vestíbulo, todos se quedaron impresionados al ver lo grande que era. Decidieron recorrer el castillo todos juntos, ya que les sería muy fácil perderse. Pasearon por el comedor, un salón grande, varios salones pequeños, la cocina, una biblioteca enorme, etc.  
  
Luego decidieron visitar los pisos superiores, en donde había varias habitaciones. Las recorrieron todas, mientras les limpiaban el polvo con magia; pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de la penúltima habitación Sirius se detuvo 1. 2. Es un poco tarde- dijo nervioso- será mejor que nos vayamos 3. 4. No- dijo Harry- Una de estas habitaciones era la de mis padres, quiero  
verla 5. 6. ¿Estás seguro, Harry?- dijo Remus- La impresión puede ser muy fuerte 7. 8. No se preocupen- dijo abriendo la puerta- Estoy preparado  
  
La primera habitación a la que entraron no fue a la de los padres de Harry, sino a una en la que se veía claramente que había sido ocupada por un bebé, así que Harry pensó que debió haber sido la suya. La recorrieron lentamente y, cuando estaban a punto de salir, algo llamó la atención de Harry: era una fotografía de sus padres rodeados de todos sus amigos y sosteniendo dos bebés, el uno con cabello negro y el otro pelirrojo. Al parecer eran él y su hermana cuando nacieron, sus padres sonreían felices sin saber que horas después uno de esos bebés les sería arrebatado para siempre y que luego de un año uno de los que los rodeaba los traicionaría entregándolos a Voldemort. Se metió la fotografía en el bolsillo y salió con los demás La otra habitación era más grande, en ella había una cama matrimonial y a su lado una mesita de noche, Harry abrió el cajón de esta y encontró un joyero, el cual contenía varias joyas que habían sido de su madre. A Harry le llamó la atención un anillo con un rubí rodeado de diamantes pequeños, era muy hermoso y parecía muy antiguo. 1. 2. Ese fue el anillo que le dio James a tu madre cuando le pidió matrimonio-  
dijo Sirius detrás suyo 3. 4. Es hermoso- dijo Hermione que también se había cercado- y parece muy  
antiguo 5. 6. Lo es,- dijo Remus- ese anillo ha estado con los Potter desde hace más  
de mil años  
  
Harry guardó el anillo en el joyero y cerró el cajón. Siguieron recorriendo la habitación un rato más mientras la limpiaban y luego bajaron a uno de los salones, donde se sentaron a descansar, ya que estaban exhaustos luego de haber sacudido el polvo de todo el castillo. Después de un momento Sirius dijo que tenían que irse, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano para ir a La Madriguera. Fueron hasta la casa de Remus y de allí a Privet Drive. Una vez allí todos se dirigieron a descansar, esta vez fue Sirius quien durmió con Harry.  
  
Esa noche Harry tampoco pudo dormir, pero esta vez no fue Voldemort quien interrumpió su sueño, fue Hermione: esa tarde Harry se había dado cuenta que su amiga se había puesto muy hermosa, su pelo no estaba tan enmarañado y se lo había cortado hasta la altura de los hombros; además estaba más alta y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado. Hasta entonces había creído que le gustaba Cho, pero lo que sentía por Hermione era diferente, lo de Cho (ahora se daba cuenta) había sido una ilusión pasajera, pero sentía que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Se propuso averiguar si a ella le gustaba alguien más, le pediría a Tiff que lo ayudara, ya que se había hecho muy amiga de Hermione. Eso era otra cosa que le extrañaba: Tiff le inspiraba confianza, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Decidió que luego se pondría a pensar en todo eso y se durmió. Al día siguiente Sirius lo despertó muy temprano 1. 2. Vamos, dormilón. No querrás dejar esperando a Ron ¿Verdad? 3. 4. Sirius- dijo Harry somnoliento- Apenas son las 8, Ron no nos espera  
hasta las diez 5. 6. Sí, pero tú tienes que arreglar tu equipaje ¿O esperas pasar una semana  
en La Madriguera sin ropa?- dijo Sirius quitándole las cobijas. 7. 8. Está bien, ya me levanto- dijo mientras se ponía las gafas- ¿Rose y las  
demás ya están despiertas? 9. 10. Desde hace más de una hora, así que apresúrate y baja a desayunar- dijo  
mientras salía y cerraba la puerta  
  
Harry se cambió y se puso a hacer su maleta para ir a casa de Ron. Sacó su baúl del armario (lo había vaciado el día anterior) y puso en él algo de ropa y su escoba, ya que Ron le había dicho que cerca de su casa había un lugar donde podían practicar quidditch, decidió que le diría a Tiff que llevara la suya. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, bajó a desayunar 


	7. Las Mejores Vacaciones

Capítulo VII: Las Mejores Vacaciones  
  
En la cocina se reunió con las chicas, que conversaban animadamente  
mientras terminaban su desayuno. Lo saludaron cuando entró y estuvieron con  
él hasta que terminó de desayunar. Luego subieron todos a bajar sus cosas,  
entonces Harry aprovechó para decirle a Tiff que llevara su escoba, porque  
podrían practicar quidditch cuando estuvieran en La Madriguera, a ella le  
gustó la idea y recogió su escoba junto con su ropa y bajaron a la sala.  
Sirius se reunió con ellos un poco después y estuvieron conversando hasta  
que se dieron cuenta que faltaban sólo 5 minutos para las 10, así que todos  
juntos se dirigieron a la chimenea para ir a La Madriguera. Fueron Harry y  
Rose primero, se acercaron a la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos flu  
Harry gritó muy fuerte "A La Madriguera" y luego de unos minutos estaban en  
la cocina de los Weasley. Allí los esperaban Ron y los gemelos, quienes los  
ayudaron a salir. Bill y Charlie habían terminado sus vacaciones y el Sr.  
Weasley estaba en el ministerio  
1.  
2. Hola Harry, Rose- saludó Ron- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
3.  
4. Vienen detrás de nosotros- respondió Harry- Deben llegar en un momento-  
en efecto, apenas Harry terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, aparecieron  
Hermione y Tiff por la chimenea, Harry y Ron las ayudaron a salir, justo  
a tiempo para que Sirius no les cayera encima. En ese momento apareció la  
Sra. Weasley.  
5.  
6. Hola Harry, cielo- saludó alegre- Rose, Tiffany, Sirius ¿Cómo están?  
7.  
8. Bien Sra. Weasley- dijo Rose saludándola- Contentas de estar aquí  
9.  
10. Gracias por invitarnos, Sra. Weasley- dijo Tiff- no era necesario que  
se molestara  
11.  
12. No es molestia,- dijo ella- ya se los dije: en esta casa siempre serán  
bienvenidas. Vengan, les indicaré donde van a quedarse- dijo mientras  
subía las escaleras acompañada por los chicos y sus equipajes  
13.  
14. Ginny no está- dijo deteniéndose ante una puerta- Fue a pasar unos días  
en la casa de una amiga del colegio, así que su cuarto está libre- luego  
se dirigió a Tiff, a Rose y a Hermione- ¿No les importa quedarse aquí,  
verdad?  
15.  
16. Claro que no Sra. Weasley- dijo Rose- Está perfecto, gracias  
17.  
18. No es nada- dijo ella sonriendo- Harry, te quedarás en el cuarto de Ron-  
los dos asintieron- Bien, acomoden sus cosas y luego bajen. ¿Se queda a  
comer con nosotros, Sirius?  
19.  
20. Gracias, Molly, pero no puedo- respondió él- Tengo que ir a Hogwarts  
junto con Remus, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore sobre algunos asuntos  
muy importantes. Vendré por ellos en una semana- Luego se dirigió a Harry-  
Cuídate y no te metas en problemas.  
21.  
22. No te preocupes,- dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona- los problemas  
siempre empiezan en Hogwarts, no en las vacaciones- Sirius le dirigió una  
mirada seria, pero luego sonrió  
23.  
24. Ya me encargaré yo de que este año no pase lo mismo- dijo- No te  
olvides que estaré vigilándote- dijo despidiéndose. Harry y Ron subieron  
las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto que les correspondía, donde Harry le  
dijo a su amigo mientras acomodaban su baúl  
25.  
26. Tengo algo que contarte, es muy importante  
27.  
28. Por la cara que traes debe serlo- dijo Ron- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que  
te dijo Dumbledore?  
29.  
30. Sí, pero será mejor que busquemos a Hermione y a las chicas, quiero  
decírselo también a ellas  
31.  
32. Bien, iré a buscarlas- dijo cerrando la puerta. Varios minutos después  
apareció Hermione  
33.  
34. ¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó extrañada- Ron dijo que tenías algo muy  
importante que decirnos  
35.  
36. Así es- dijo él- Pero será mejor que esperemos a los demás- Hermione se  
sentó a su lado  
37.  
38. Tiene que ver con lo que te dijo Dumbledore ¿verdad?- Harry asintió, en  
ese momento entró Ron, Tiff y Rose  
39.  
40. Bien, Harry,- dijo Ron- ya estamos todos aquí, ¿qué es tan importante?  
41.  
42. Primero que nada:- dijo él- deben saber que no les puedo decir todo lo  
que me dijo Dumbledore, quisiera hacerlo, pero él me pidió que no se lo  
dijera a nadie, ni siquiera Sirius lo sabe. Pero- añadió- hay dos cosas  
que sí puedo contarles. La primera es...- tomó aire- que tengo una hermana,  
una hermana gemela  
43.  
44. ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos  
45.  
46. Déjenme terminar, a mí me sorprendió más que a ustedes. Nadie me lo  
dijo antes porque todos pensaron que había muerto poco después de nacer.  
Mis padres murieron creyendo que así era. Pero la verdad es que la  
secuestraron en el hospital- hizo otra pausa- Por órdenes de Voldemort-  
sus amigos se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre, luego reinó un  
momento de silencio hasta que Hermione habló  
47.  
48. Pero, Harry- dijo- Si Quien- Tú- Sabes secuestró a tu hermana, ¿Qué te  
hace pensar que está viva?  
49.  
50. Mi hermana jamás llegó a manos de Voldemort- dijo él- El mortífago que  
la secuestró huyó del hospital con ella, pero luego se arrepintió y la  
dejó en un orfanato muggle. Se lo confesó todo a Dumbledore antes de  
morir,- añadió adivinando las preguntas que se hacían sus amigos- pero no  
alcanzó a decirle el nombre del lugar donde la había dejado  
51.  
52. Increíble- dijo Ron- Pero Harry, si era tu hermana gemela debe  
parecerse a ti ¿no? Si algún día te encuentras con ella la reconocerás  
enseguida  
53.  
54. Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Ron- dijo él- pero no es así  
55.  
56. ¿Por qué? Ron tiene razón. La mayoría de los gemelos son idénticos,  
aunque sean de diferente sexo. No creo que existan muchas chicas  
parecidas a ti- dijo su prima  
57.  
58. Tú lo has dicho, Rose, la "mayoría" pero no todos. Sirius vio a mi  
hermana al nacer y dijo que no se parecía a mí  
59.  
60. Esto es más complicado de lo que creíamos- dijo Hermione. Harry decidió  
abordar el otro tema, que era el más difícil, pero en ese momento la  
madre de Ron los llamó desde la cocina  
Bajaron todos juntos las escaleras y ayudaron a la Sra. Weasley a poner la  
mesa, una vez más comerían en el jardín. Luego llegaron los gemelos y el  
Sr. Weasley y se sentaron a almorzar. Platicaron animadamente mientras  
comían. El Sr. Weasley le hacía miles de preguntas a Rose sobre el mundo  
muggle, mientras su mujer lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero Rose parecía  
encantada, Harry la vio sonreír después de muchos días, aunque no como  
antes, pero al menos era algo. Harry se preocupó ¿cómo reaccionaría su  
prima cuando supiera que él era... nieto del asesino de su madre? En los  
pocos días que llevaba de conocerla, Harry había aprendido a quererla como  
una hermana, como la hermana que le habían arrebatado, y no quería que su  
relación con ella se arruinara. Y Hermione ¿cómo reaccionaría ella?, en  
segundo año había pasado mucho tiempo petrificada en la enfermería por  
culpa de Voldemort. ¿Y Ron? ¿Y Tiff?, los dos eran como hermanos para él.  
Harry temió que sus amigos se alejaran de él cuando supieran su verdadero  
origen, pero enseguida desechó esa idea de su mente, ellos lo querían por  
lo que era, no por su origen, ni siquiera por ser famoso. Todas las  
aventuras que habían vivido durante sus años en Hogwarts habían fortalecido  
su amistad, y si bien Tiff y Rose se habían unido a ellos hace poco tiempo,  
todo lo ocurrido los días anteriores había formado un lazo entre ellos, un  
lazo que ni siquiera Voldemort podría romper. Pero sus amigos tenían  
derecho a saber la verdad sobre su origen, jamás les había ocultado nada, y  
si bien no podía decirles que era el heredero de los 4 fundadores de  
Hogwarts esperaba que eso no fuera por mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto  
empezaran las clases iría a ver al director y le pediría permiso para  
decírselo a sus amigos  
Terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa. Luego de platicar un rato, la  
Sra. Weasley les dijo que tenía que salir y que se demoraría toda la tarde,  
Fred y George le pidieron permiso a su madre para ir a "ultimar detalles de  
la sorpresa de final de curso" a lo que ella accedió aprensiva y como el  
Sr. Weasley tenía que regresar al ministerio, Harry y sus amigos se  
quedarían solos en la casa, de lo que se alegraron, ya que tenían mucho que  
hablar. Una vez que todos se fueron se sentaron en la sala  
1.  
2. Bien,- dijo Harry nervioso- como les dije antes, hay dos cosas que les  
tengo que decir: la primera fue lo de mi hermana y la otra...- Hermione  
notó su nerviosismo  
3.  
4. Harry,- dijo- si es tan difícil decirlo, no lo hagas. Nosotros lo  
comprenderemos  
5.  
6. Hermione tiene razón- dijo Ron- No te queremos obligar a nada.  
7.  
8. Quiero hacerlo- dijo Harry- Jamás ha existido secretos entre nosotros y  
no vamos a empezar ahora. No se los cuento todo porque no puedo, ya se  
los dije. Pero no quiero callar lo que puedo decir. Solo tienen que  
comprender que esto es muy difícil para mí. Aún me cuesta asimilarlo. Es  
más, si no fuera Dumbledore quien me lo dijo, no lo hubiera creído.  
9.  
10. ¿Tan grave es?- preguntó Hermione  
11.  
12. Más de lo que crees. Pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta, Rose- se  
dirigió a su prima- ¿Alguna vez tía Anne te contó que mi madre era  
adoptada?- todos lo miraron asombrados, menos Rose  
13.  
14. Sí, Harry, me lo dijo hace tiempo- respondió- Me dijo que siempre se  
llevó mejor con tu madre que con tía Petunia, a pesar de que ella era su  
hermana de sangre. También me dijo que nuestros abuelos jamás hicieron  
ninguna diferencia entre las tres  
15.  
16. Eso es lo único que quería saber- dijo Harry, luego se dirigió a sus  
amigos- Eso es parte de lo que quería decirles, mi madre es adoptada. Al  
contrario de lo que pensaban muchos, mi madre venía de una familia de  
magos. Lo sé porque mi verdadera abuela materna le dejó una carta a mi  
madre, en la que le explicaba la razón por la que la abandonó  
17.  
18. ¿Existe una razón coherente para abandonar un hijo?- preguntó Rose  
19.  
20. Créeme, Rose, mi abuela la tenía. Yo la comprendo ahora, y sé que mi  
madre también lo hizo. Ya me entenderán- dijo al ver la cara que ponían  
sus amigos- Cómo les dije antes, si lo que les voy a decir no me lo  
hubiera dicho Dumbledore, yo jamás lo hubiera creído. Dumbledore me dijo  
los nombres de mis abuelos maternos: Jane Müller y...-sus amigos lo miraban  
expectantes- y Tom Ryddle- añadió en voz baja. Ron y Hermione estaban  
paralizados, mientras Rose y Tiff los miraban curiosas, no entendían su  
reacción. Luego de un momento de silencio, Hermione fue hacia Harry y lo  
abrazó.  
21.  
22. Tú no eres como él, Harry- le dijo- Jamás serás como él- añadió  
separándose de él  
23.  
24. Ni tampoco tienes la culpa de las cosas que ha hecho- dijo Ron- Nadie  
puede escoger a su familia  
25.  
26. ¿Pueden explicarnos de que están hablando?- dijo Rose extrañada- ¿Acaso  
conocen al abuelo de Harry?  
27.  
28. No es mi abuelo, Rose- dijo él- Él ignora mi existencia, así como  
ignoró la de mi madre, y no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga- luego se  
dirigió a Ron y a Hermione- Explíquenselo ustedes, yo no tengo el valor  
para hacerlo- añadió tapándose la cara con las manos, Hermione se sentó a  
su lado, mientras Ron se dispuso a hablar  
29.  
30. Tom Ryddle es...- dijo lentamente- es el verdadero nombre de Ya- Saben-  
Quien- Tiff y Rose se pusieron pálidas, hubo un momento de un incómodo  
silencio, hasta que Rose se acercó a Harry...  
31.  
32. Ron y Hermione tienen razón, Harry- dijo- Tú no eres como él, ni  
tampoco tienes la culpa de lo que ha hecho. Para mí siempre serás mi  
primo- luego lo abrazó, Tiff, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo  
33.  
34. Gracias,- dijo Harry entre lágrimas- sabía que podía contar con ustedes  
35.  
36. Para eso estamos los amigos, Harry- dijo Ron- No nos vamos a alejar de  
ti sólo porque tu abuela tuvo mal gusto cuando era joven  
37.  
38. ¡¡RON!!- le dijo Hermione severa  
39.  
40. Bien, es suficiente- dijo Tiff- Será mejor que terminemos con ese tema  
41.  
42. Tienes razón- dijo Ron- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar quidditch?  
43.  
44. Somos sólo cinco, Ron- dijo Hermione- Eso sin contar que yo no sé jugar  
y que Rose no sabe volar, lo que deja sólo tres jugadores  
45.  
46. Tengo una idea:- dijo Harry- Ron, tú quieres postular para guardián,  
¿verdad?- este asintió- y tú Tiff, me dijiste que eras cazadora, ¿no  
creen que sería bueno que entrenaran los dos al mismo tiempo?, así  
tendrán más oportunidades de quedar, Ron en el equipo de Gryffindor, y  
Tiff en el equipo de la casa que le toque, que espero que sea también  
Gryffindor  
47.  
48. Buena idea, Harry- dijo Ron- ¿Pero ustedes que harán mientras nosotros  
practicamos?  
49.  
50. Nosotros los miraremos- respondió él- Cuando regresen Fred y George les  
pediré que me lancen unas bludgers para perfeccionar mis reflejos  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que tomaron sus escobas, (a Ron le habían  
comprado una nueva) escribieron una nota a la madre de Ron avisándole donde  
estarían y se dirigieron a una especie de pradera que había a unos minutos  
de La Madriguera. Tiff estuvo lanzando algunas quaffles a Ron durante un  
tiempo, los dos parecían ser muy buenos. Harry pensó que si Ron quedaba en  
el equipo de Gryffindor y Tiff en el de otra casa, esta les causaría muchos  
problemas en un partido, no sólo porque era buena cazadora, sino porque su  
amigo se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando estaban cerca, claro que a Tiff le  
pasaba lo mismo. Esto lo alegró, por un momento temió que a su amigo le  
gustara también Hermione, pero con Tiff hacían una bonita pareja. Como a  
las cuatro de la tarde llegaron Fred y George, quienes se pusieron a  
lanzarle bludgers a Harry y a Tiff, que, al igual que Harry, las esquivó  
todas, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Ya casi anochecía cuando regresaron a La  
Madriguera, en donde las recibió la Sra. Weasley con una expresión entre  
preocupada y enfadada  
1.  
2. ¿Dónde se habían metido?- les dijo- No tienen idea de lo preocupada que  
me han tenido  
3.  
4. Pero mamá,- dijo Ron- te dejamos una nota  
5.  
6. Pues yo no encontré ninguna,- replicó ella- ¿dónde la dejaron?- Ron iba  
a contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por George  
7.  
8. ¡Ah!, la nota- dijo sonriendo- ¿te refieres a esta?- preguntó sacando un  
papel del bolsillo y entregándoselo a su hermano, este asintió- La  
encontramos nosotros cuando llegamos, pero olvidamos dejarla donde  
estaba, lo sentimos, mamá- la Sra. Weasley lo miró con enojo, pero luego  
se dirigió a Ron y a los demás  
9.  
10. De todas maneras es peligroso que salgan- dijo ya más calmada- Con todo  
lo que está ocurriendo ahora no pueden andar solos por ahí. Ahora  
ayúdenme a poner la mesa para la cena, Arthur debe estar por llegar.  
  
Harry, Ron y los gemelos llevaron las mesas hasta el jardín mientras las  
demás ayudaban a la Sra. Weasley a poner la mesa. Luego de unos momentos  
llegó el Sr. Weasley y todos se sentaron a cenar. Luego de la cena se  
pusieron a jugar snap explosivo y conversaron hasta bien entrada la noche,  
hasta que la Sra. Weasley les dijo a todos que era hora de que se fueran a  
la cama. Ellos la obedecieron a regañadientes. Una vez en su cuarto Ron se  
dirigió a Harry  
1.  
2. Harry- le dijo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- él asintió- ¿Te gusta  
Hermione?- Harry se puso rojo  
3.  
4. Eh... ¿Por qué lo dices?  
5.  
6. Por la cara que pones cuando ella está cerca  
7.  
8. Y según tú, ¿qué cara pongo cuando Hermione está cerca?  
9.  
10. La misma que tienes ahora, je, je. Vamos, somos amigos, ¿te gusta o no?  
11.  
12. Pues la verdad sí, me gusta Hermione. A ti te gusta Tiffany ¿verdad?-  
la cara de Ron se puso del color de su cabello- A mí puedes decírmelo,  
somos amigos  
13.  
14. Pues sí, me gusta ella- dijo recuperando el color normal de su cara-  
¿Te digo algo y no te enojas?  
15.  
16. No, ¿qué?  
17.  
18. Antes de conocer a Tiff me gustaba... Hermione, pero ahora la veo sólo  
como una amiga. No vas a matarme o algo así, ¿verdad?  
19.  
20. No, Ron no voy a hacerlo, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, aunque yo ya  
lo sabía  
21.  
22. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?  
23.  
24. Por la cara que pusiste el año pasado cuando Hermione fue con Krum al  
baile de navidad. Se necesita ser un tonto para no saber que esos no  
fueron celos  
25.  
26. Vaya, no sabía que había sido tan obvio. Pero hablando de Krum, a mí se  
me hace que tienes un buen rival  
27.  
28. Krum no me preocupa, él ya no está interesado en Hermione  
29.  
30. ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
31.  
32. Porque él me lo dijo- su amigo lo miró extrañado- Cuando estábamos en  
el Caldero Chorreante- añadió- la noche en que... la noche después de mi  
cumpleaños.  
33.  
34. Ah, ya, me alegro por ti. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que a Hermione también le  
gustas  
35.  
36. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
37.  
38. Hoy en la tarde cuando nos contaste lo de... bueno, ya sabes, ella te dio  
un abrazo y pues... tú no lo notaste, pero ella estaba roja después de eso.  
Además se le nota en la forma de tratarte y en la forma en que te habla  
39.  
40. Ojalá no te equivoques, Ron.  
41.  
42. Créeme, no lo hago. Pero dime una cosa ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a  
Hermione que te gusta?  
43.  
44. Se lo diré en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Mejor dicho, en cuanto  
logre reunir el valor suficiente- Ron rió  
45.  
46. Quién lo diría, el famoso Harry Potter, quien ha enfrentado al mago más  
malvado de todos los tiempos, no logra reunir valor suficiente para hacer  
algo tan simple como declarársele a una chica  
47.  
48. Muy bien "Señor Valiente" dime una cosa- dijo Harry sonriendo burlón-  
¿Cuándo vas a declarártele a Tiff?- esta vez el rostro de Ron cambió de  
expresión  
49.  
50. N-no... no lo sé, cuando se presente la primera oportunidad me imagino  
51.  
52. Lo ves, no es tan fácil. Lo que es yo, le encuentro más fácil enfrentar  
a un dragón que encarar a una chica en esos asuntos  
53.  
54. ¿No crees que estás exagerando?  
55.  
56. Yo sé lo que te digo. He pasado por las dos cosas, no lo olvides. Y  
otra cosa, no debemos dejar que pase mucho tiempo, yo tengo experiencia  
en eso y me parece que tú también  
57.  
58. Tienes razón deberíamos hacerlo pronto, pero hay un problema  
59.  
60. ¿Cuál?  
61.  
62. Yo no tengo experiencia en esas cosas y, que yo sepa, tú tampoco  
63.  
64. Tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda  
65.  
66. Oh sí, claro, es una buena idea Harry, pero dime una cosa ¿A quién le  
pediremos ayuda sin que se burle de nosotros?  
67.  
68. Muy buena pregunta, Ron, muy buena pregunta. Pero seamos realistas, no  
vamos a encontrar a nadie que tenga la suficiente experiencia en esas  
cosas y que no se burle de nosotros, así que tendremos que pedir ayuda a  
alguien que no se vaya a burlar demasiado de nosotros. ¿Qué me dices de  
tu padre?  
69.  
70. No creo que sea buena idea. Según mi madre, le costó meses hacer que se  
le declarara, y al final tuvo que dar ella el primer paso  
71.  
72. Bien, tu padre queda descartado entonces. Vamos con tus hermanos, Bill  
y Charlie no volverán hasta el próximo verano y no podemos esperar tanto,  
así que tampoco ellos nos pueden ayudar.  
73.  
74. Percy nos dirá que tiene demasiado trabajo- continuó Ron- y además  
tengo la impresión de que sus consejos no serán muy efectivos que digamos  
75.  
76. Así que no nos queda otra alternativa- concluyó Harry- tendremos que  
pedirle ayuda a los gemelos  
77.  
78. ¿Te has vuelto loco?- exclamó Ron espantado- No dejarían jamás de  
burlarse de nosotros y para colmo todo Hogwarts sabría quienes nos  
gustan, incluyéndolas a ellas- A Harry se le ocurrió una idea  
79.  
80. Ron, ya se quienes nos pueden ayudar- su amigo lo miró interrogante-  
Sirius y Remus, se reirán un rato, pero al final nos ayudarán  
81.  
82. ¡Buena idea, Harry! No sé porqué, pero me da la impresión de que ellos  
saben mucho sobre esas cosas  
83.  
84. Entonces está decidido, les pediremos ayuda a ellos.  
85.  
86. ¿Cuándo se lo pediremos?  
87.  
88. Pues... déjame ver... Ya sé, es muy simple. Sirius me dijo que podía  
quedarme aquí sólo una semana, pero también me dijo que podía invitarlos  
a ti y a Hermione a pasar unos días con nosotros, entonces hablaremos con  
ellos  
89.  
90. Es un buen plan, Harry pero hay un problema: la casa de tus tíos es muy  
pequeña, cualquiera podría escucharnos ¿y si ellas nos descubren?  
91.  
92. No dije que iríamos a casa de los Dursley. Sirius me prometió tener el  
castillo listo para cuando regrese  
93.  
94. ¿Castillo?- preguntó Ron extrañado- ¿Sirius tiene un castillo?  
95.  
96. No, él no. Yo tengo un castillo, era de mis padres. Está en el Valle de  
Godric, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ayer, cuando fuimos a verlo  
97.  
98. ¡Genial, Harry! Será espectacular pasar las vacaciones allí- al  
parecer, Ron estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de que su mejor amigo  
tenga un castillo para él solo- Pero en el castillo también pueden  
escucharnos las chicas- Harry sonrió  
99.  
100. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de mantenerlas en otro lugar mientras  
conversamos con ellos  
101.  
102. ¿Cómo lo harás?  
103.  
104. Muy simple: conversando con Tiffany me di cuenta que es tan entusiasta  
en los estudios como Hermione, y Rose parece muy entusiasmada con saber  
todo sobre el mundo mágico, así que no se separará de ellas.  
105.  
106. Eso no responde mi pregunta...  
107.  
108. Déjame terminar. Como ya te dije, ayer fuimos a ver el castillo, una  
vez allí hicimos un recorrido por él. Pues bien: en el segundo piso  
encontré una biblioteca...  
109.  
110. No tienes que decir nada más, seguramente se pasarán horas allí,  
oportunidades nos sobrarán  
111.  
112. Así es; además pedirles ayuda a Sirius y a Remus tendrá otra ventaja:  
si no logramos reunir valor suficiente para hablar con Tiff y Hermione  
antes de entrar a Hogwarts, (que es lo más seguro) ellos estarán cerca  
para decirnos si metemos o no la pata  
113.  
114. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
115.  
116. Es una sorpresa, lo sabrás cuando estemos en Hogwarts. Solo te aviso  
que este año va a ser mejor que los otros, ya lo verás  
117.  
118. Está bien, allá tú con tus misterios. Ojalá la espera valga la pena  
119.  
120. Ya lo creo que valdrá la pena. Será mejor que nos durmamos ya, es  
tardísimo  
121.  
122. Tienes razón. Hasta mañana, Harry  
123.  
124. Hasta mañana, Ron  
  
Al día siguiente se levantaron a las diez, los demás ya los estaban  
esperando en la cocina, desayunaron algo y luego Ron dijo que todavía no  
había empezado sus deberes, así que se fue a hacerlos acompañado por Harry  
mientras Hermione "comparaba conocimientos", según sus propias palabras,  
con Tiff y Rose simplemente las escuchaba encantada. La semana pasó  
rápidamente entre deberes, pláticas y prácticas de quidditch, sin que se  
dieran cuenta llegó el día en que Sirius vino por ellos para llevarlos al  
Valle. Tomaron un poco de polvos flu y se dirigieron a casa de Remus y de  
allí al castillo. Este estaba muy diferente a la última vez que Harry había  
estado allí, se notaba que Sirius y Remus habían estado trabajando en eso,  
subieron las escaleras y Sirius le indicó a cada uno sus habitaciones.  
Harry ocupaba la misma que había ocupado cuando era un bebé, que Sirius  
había redecorado por completo. Luego de acomodar sus cosas fue a la  
habitación de Ron y juntos bajaron a buscar a Sirius, lo encontraron en la  
cocina, rodeado de un montón de elfos que escuchaban sus instrucciones con  
atención, al darse cuenta de su presencia Sirius se dirigió a Harry, lo  
tomó de un hombro y lo puso delante suyo, frente a todos los elfos, que lo  
miraban expectantes  
1.  
2. Este es Harry Potter- dijo Sirius- desde hoy tomará posesión del  
castillo  
3.  
4. Poony y sus compañeros se alegran de que el joven amo esté de regreso-  
chilló un elfo- Poony lleva trabajando mucho tiempo para los Potter,  
señor, incluso antes de que el joven amo naciera  
5.  
6. Poony es el más antiguo de todos los elfos, Harry- le explicó Sirius-  
vino a trabajar aquí un poco antes de que tus padres se casaran, él y los  
otros elfos han estado cuidando del castillo durante todos estos años  
7.  
8. Entonces, ¿porqué no los vi la otra vez que vinimos?- preguntó Harry  
extrañado  
9.  
10. Poony lamenta eso, amo Harry- dijo el elfo de nuevo- Pero Poony tenía  
ese día libre y los demás elfos no conocían al Sr. Black, así que se  
asustaron mucho y se escondieron. Cuando el Sr. Black regresó Poony lo  
reconoció enseguida, señor. Poony sabe que él era amigo del amo James y  
la ama Lily, señor  
11.  
12. Gracias por todo Poony,- dijo Harry, luego se dirigió a Sirius-  
¿Podríamos hablar contigo? Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Remus  
13.  
14. Claro, vamos a uno de los salones pequeños- le respondió su padrino-  
Poony, en cuanto regrese Remus le dices que estaremos en el salón rojo y  
que se reúna con nosotros allí por favor  
15.  
16. Si señor Black- dijo haciéndoles una reverencia mientras ellos salían  
de la cocina  
17.  
18. ¿Porqué no me dijiste que había elfos domésticos en el castillo,  
Sirius?- preguntó Harry una vez fuera de la cocina  
19.  
20. No te quejes, Harry- dijo Ron- Parece que te quieren mucho, y eso que  
apenas te conocen  
21.  
22. Cómo no van a quererlo- dijo Sirius- si el abuelo de James  
prácticamente liberó a todos los elfos que trabajaban con él  
23.  
24. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry extrañado  
25.  
26. Pues que esos elfos están aquí porque quieren, son elfos libres.  
Reciben una paga y un día libre al mes desde que tu bisabuelo tomó  
posesión del castillo. Si no les gusta el trato que les das, simplemente  
se van- dijo mientras entraban a un salón decorado de rojo- Aunque hasta  
ahora nadie se ha ido, tu bisabuelo los trataba bien y James hacía lo  
mismo. En cuanto a mi padrino..., esa es una larga historia que ya te  
contaré. Bien, ¿para qué soy bueno?  
27.  
28. Pues...- Harry se sonrojó ligeramente- Ron y yo... A nosotros nos gustan  
unas chicas y queremos que ustedes nos ayuden con ellas- Sirius rió  
29.  
30. Con que eso era,- dijo sonriendo- no se preocupen acudieron a las  
personas indicadas, mejores consejos no podrían recibir, ya lo verán  
31.  
32. ¿Qué consejos vas darles, Canuto?- dijo Remus entrando  
33.  
34. Voy no, Lunático, vamos a darles. Harry y Ron vienen a pedirnos ayuda a  
los dos. En mi opinión no pudieron haber acudido a alguien mejor  
35.  
36. Que bueno que eres modesto, Sirius- dijo Remus sonriendo- Ahora dime,  
¿en qué somos tan buenos consejeros?  
37.  
38. Buenos consejeros no, Remus, somos expertos en el tema y es nuestro  
deber aconsejar a la nueva generación de rompe-corazones para que sigan  
nuestros pasos- respondió Sirius, Harry y Ron se sonrojaron  
39.  
40. Vaya, vaya- dijo Remus riendo- con que están enamorados. A ver,  
galanes, dígannos ¿Quiénes son las afortunadas?- la cara de los chicos se  
encendió más todavía- Mm... eso quiere decir que las conozco, ¿verdad?-  
preguntó viendo la cara que ponían, ellos asintieron  
41.  
42. Dejen el misterio de una vez- dijo Sirius- si Lunático las conoce  
quiere decir que están en Hogwarts. Así que dígannos de una vez quiénes  
son. Prometemos no decir nada a nadie  
43.  
44. ¿Prometen no burlarse de nosotros?- preguntó Ron, los adultos sonrieron  
pícaramente  
45.  
46. Tomaré eso como un "no"- dijo Harry- pero no tenemos otro remedio así  
que vamos a decírselo. Adelante, Ron, tú primero  
47.  
48. ¿Yo? ¿Y porqué tengo que ser yo primero? ¿Porqué no tú?  
49.  
50. Porque yo te lo dije antes, además se reirán más de mí que de ti  
51.  
52. Yo no estaría tan seguro. Mira ¿por qué no se lo decimos los dos al  
mismo tiempo?  
53.  
54. Buena idea, de paso así no sabemos de quien se ríen más- los dos  
tomaron aire  
55.  
56. Tiffany- dijo Ron  
57.  
58. Hermione- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo. Tal como lo habían supuesto, los  
adultos estallaron en carcajadas  
59.  
60. Si nos pedían que adivinemos jamás hubiéramos acertado- dijo Remus- y  
dicen que no existe el amor a primera vista, creo Ron que tú puedes negar  
eso  
61.  
62. Vaya, Harry, ya era hora. Aunque seguramente admiradoras no te faltan-  
dijo Sirius- pero bromas aparte, déjenme felicitarlos, tienen muy buen  
gusto, las dos son muy lindas  
63.  
64. Y además parecen buenas muchachas, muy inteligentes las dos- siguió  
Remus, en ese momento entró Poony llevando una bandeja con varias pastas,  
seguido de otro elfo que llevaba otra con una jarra y unas tazas  
65.  
66. Poony pensó que quizá los señores quieran un poco de té- chilló el elfo-  
así que Poony le ha pedido a Binki que lo ayude a traerlo- dijo  
asentando la bandeja sobre la mesa que había frente a ellos  
67.  
68. Gracias, Poony- dijo Harry- ¿No han bajado las chicas que vinieron con  
nosotros?  
69.  
70. Sólo una de ellas, amo Harry, lo está esperando en la sala, señor  
71.  
72. Bien chicos será mejor que dejemos nuestra conversación para otro  
momento- dijo Sirius- No podemos hacerlas esperar, haz pasar a la  
señorita que está en la sala, Poony  
73.  
74. Y cuando bajen las otras también las traes- añadió Harry  
75.  
76. Sí, amo Harry- dijo el elfo con una reverencia mientras salía  
77.  
78. ¿Existe alguna forma de que deje de llamarme "amo Harry"?- dijo este  
una vez que el elfo salió  
79.  
80. No pierdas el tiempo intentándolo- dijo Sirius- Así te ha llamado desde  
que naciste. Además tienes suerte, a James los elfos lo llamaban  
"Señorito"- Ron se rió  
81.  
82. Entonces me quedo con el otro- dijo Harry, en ese momento entró Poony  
seguido por Rose  
83.  
84. Vaya Harry, este lugar es grandioso. No parecía tan grande cuando  
vinimos la vez anterior  
85.  
86. Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo- dijo él, luego se dirigió al elfo- Poony,  
ella es Rose, es mi prima y vivirá con nosotros desde ahora. Es sobrina  
de mi madre, así que no es bruja, pero eso no importa  
87.  
88. La Señorita es bienvenida- chilló el elfo con una reverencia- Poony se  
alegra de conocer a la sobrina de la ama Lily, Poony tratará a la Srta.  
Rose con el mismo respeto que al amo Harry y advertirá a sus compañeros  
que hagan lo mismo.  
89.  
90. Poony quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Harry, el elfo se acercó- ¿Tú  
conoces bien los terrenos que rodean el castillo?  
91.  
92. Sí, amo Harry. Poony los conoce porque el amo James solía llevarlo con  
él a explorarlos, señor. Poony conoce los terrenos del castillo hasta sus  
límites, señor  
93.  
94. ¿Podrías llevarme a conocerlos?  
95.  
96. Poony hará lo que el amo Harry le pida, señor. Sin embargo Poony desea  
advertirle al amo Harry una cosa  
97.  
98. ¿Qué?  
99.  
100. Los terrenos del castillo son muy grandes, señor. El amo Harry no  
podrá verlos en un solo día  
101.  
102. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva verlo todo?  
103.  
104. Al amo James le llevó tres días, señor. Aunque el amo James se  
demoraba porque llevaba al amo Harry de bebé. El amo James solía llevar a  
Poony para que le preparara la comida y cuidara al amo Harry mientras él  
armaba las tiendas donde dormiríamos, señor. El amo James y el amo Harry  
dormían en una tienda grande mientras que Poony dormía en una pequeña. El  
amo James era muy bueno con Poony, señor  
105.  
106. Bien Poony, gracias. Yo te avisaré cuando vallamos a explorar los  
terrenos para que lo prepares todo. Puedes retirarte- el elfo hizo una  
reverencia y salió  
107.  
108. Esa criatura es muy simpática, Harry- dijo Rose- ¿Qué era?  
109.  
110. Un elfo doméstico- respondió- Los elfos están al servicio de los  
magos, aunque no todos tengan uno. ¿Dónde están Hermione y Tiff?  
111.  
112. Dijeron que irían a la biblioteca  
113.  
114. Me lo imaginaba, no sé ni para que lo pregunté. Vamos a buscarlas que  
tengo algo que proponerles  
115.  
116. Harry James Potter- dijo Sirius en tono severo- No pensarás en serio  
ir a recorrer los terrenos del castillo tú solo ¿verdad?  
117.  
118. No Sirius, no iré solo. Mis amigos irán conmigo, si no quieren ir me  
acompañará Poony, pero no estaré solo  
119.  
120. Eso no me tranquiliza demasiado. Y además ¿Para qué quieres ir?  
121.  
122. Siento curiosidad, sólo eso- respondió Harry, si su padrino descubría  
la verdadera razón por la que quería recorrer los terrenos jamás lo  
dejaría ir- Vamos, Sirius, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Déjame  
divertirme antes de entrar a Hogwarts  
123.  
124. Harry tiene razón, Sirius- espetó Ron- Hace mucho tiempo que no  
tenemos una aventura  
125.  
126. Si llaman aventuras a estar en peligro de muerte me alegro de que no  
las hayan tenido- respondió él- creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso,  
Harry  
127.  
128. Y yo creí haberte dicho que no lo hacía a propósito. Además es un  
simple recorrido que tarde o temprano tendré que hacer- Sirius vio el  
caso perdido  
129.  
130. Está bien,- dijo resignado- pero yo iré contigo. Quiero asegurarme de  
que no te metas en problemas  
131.  
132. Por mí no hay problema- dijo Harry- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Ron?  
133.  
134. ¿Crees que dejaría toda la diversión para ti solo? Por supuesto que  
iré- respondió su amigo  
135.  
136. Bien, ¿qué me dices tú, Rose?  
137.  
138. Por mí encantada, deberíamos preguntarles a Hermione y a Tiff  
139.  
140. Por eso te pregunté donde estaban, ahora mismo se lo preguntaremos.  
¿No quieres venir tú también, Remus?  
141.  
142. Me encantaría, Harry, pero no puedo- respondió él- Luna llena- dijo  
ante la mirada interrogante de Harry  
  
Dejó a Sirius conversando con Remus y se dirigió con Ron y su prima a la  
biblioteca para buscar a sus amigas. Las encontró rodeadas de un montón de  
libros muy gruesos, que Harry reconoció como los que habían utilizado el  
último curso, al parecer, Hermione le explicaba a Tiff todo lo que habían  
aprendido hasta entonces. Al verlos las dos chicas cerraron sus libros y  
esperaron a que se sienten  
1.  
2. ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Hermione- los fuimos a buscar en su cuarto  
pero no los encontramos allí  
3.  
4. Y luego Rose se fue a buscarlos abajo,- continuó Tiff- pero como no  
regresaba pensamos que se había perdido, nosotros no bajamos porque  
temíamos perdernos también  
5.  
6. Estábamos con Sirius en uno de los salones- dijo Harry- Voy a ir a  
recorrer los terrenos del castillo, son muy grandes así que me tomará más  
o menos una semana, ¿Quieren venir conmigo?  
7.  
8. A mí me encantaría, Harry- dijo Hermione- Pero podemos perdernos si  
vamos solos  
9.  
10. Es que no vamos a ir solos- dijo él- Sirius irá con nosotros  
11.  
12. ¿Y Sirius sí conoce bien los terrenos del castillo?- preguntó Tiff  
13.  
14. Pues la verdad no lo sé- respondió Harry- Pero Poony también irá con  
nosotros y él sí los conoce  
15.  
16. ¿Quién es Poony?- preguntó Hermione  
17.  
18. No se lo digas, Harry, por favor no se lo digas o empezará de nuevo-  
rogó Ron  
19.  
20. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá Ron, son muchos y no pasarán desapercibidos-  
dijo Harry- Además ya escuchaste a Sirius, tienen un sueldo y un día  
libre al mes- se dirigió a Hermione- Poony es un elfo doméstico, pero un  
elfo libre al igual que todos los del castillo, pueden irse cuando  
quieran, pero no lo hacen porque son felices aquí. Poony ha estado aquí  
desde antes de que yo naciera  
21.  
22. Ah, bueno- dijo ella- Me alegra que por lo menos alguien respete los  
derechos de esas pobres criaturas que...  
23.  
24. Lo ves, Harry, te lo advertí,- la interrumpió Ron- te advertí que  
empezaría de nuevo con todo ese rollo del pedo  
25.  
26. No es pedo Ron es P.E.D.D.O. Y me alegro que Harry por fin les  
reconozca sus derechos a los elfos  
27.  
28. No quiero desmerecerme a tus ojos Hermione- dijo él- Pero no fui yo  
quien liberó a los elfos, sino mi bisabuelo, mi padre siguió su ejemplo y  
no veo porqué no debería hacer yo lo mismo, me parece lo justo.  
29.  
30. No entiendo,- dijo Rose- si los elfos son libres, ¿por qué te dicen  
"amo Harry"?  
31.  
32. Porque Harry prefiere que le digan así a que le digan "Señorito"- dijo  
Ron riendo, sus amigas miraron extrañadas a Harry  
33.  
34. Así le decían a mi padre- explicó él- Además Poony es el único que me  
dice "amo Harry", o al menos eso espero, todavía no he hablado con los  
otros. Pero ¿qué me dicen? Rose y Ron vendrán conmigo ¿y ustedes?  
35.  
36. Yo sí quiero ir- dijo Hermione- ¿Y tú Tiff?  
37.  
38. Yo también- respondió ella- Será como un campamento, porque me imagino  
que dormiremos en tiendas, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió- ¿Y cómo nos iremos?  
39.  
40. Eso no lo sé,- dijo Harry- tendré que preguntarle a Poony. Ustedes  
vayan preparando todo que nos iremos mañana temprano, yo iré a  
preguntárselo- los cinco salieron de la biblioteca y mientras sus amigos  
se dirigían a sus cuartos, Harry se dirigió a las cocinas, en donde fue  
recibido con alborozo por dos elfos que se encontraban allí  
41.  
42. ¿El amo necesita algo?- chilló uno de ellos- No es necesario que el amo  
venga a la cocina, cuando el amo necesite algo solo tiene que hacer sonar  
una de las campanillas y uno de nosotros acudirá a él  
43.  
44. Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Harry- Pero ahora sólo necesito  
hablar con Poony ¿saben dónde está?  
45.  
46. Si el amo lo desea lo buscaremos- chilló la elfina que lo acompañaba  
47.  
48. Háganlo por favor, en cuanto lo encuentren díganle que lo espero en mi  
cuarto, que necesito hablarle  
49.  
50. Sí, amo. Estamos preparando el almuerzo, señor, estará listo en una  
hora. Pero si el amo y sus amigos desean comer antes nos apresuraremos y  
lo terminaremos antes- Harry miró el reloj que había en la cocina y vio  
que eran las once y media  
51.  
52. En una hora estará bien, gracias. Por ahora sólo busquen a Poony y  
envíenlo a mi cuarto por favor- dijo y luego salió para dirigirse a su  
cuarto, en donde su puso a preparar sus cosas. Acababa de terminar cuando  
sintió un suave golpe en la puerta  
53.  
54. Adelante- dijo y vio a Poony entrar  
55.  
56. El amo Harry mandó a llamar a Poony- chilló- y Poony ha venido a ver  
que necesita el amo Harry de él  
57.  
58. Necesito hablar contigo, Poony- dijo Harry sentándose en la cama-  
Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas  
59.  
60. Poony responderá a todas las preguntas que el amo Harry le haga  
61.  
62. Bien, me dijiste que llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para mi familia.  
¿Cuántos de tus compañeros conocieron a mis padres?  
63.  
64. Ninguno de ellos, señor. Cuando Poony llegó al servicio del amo James  
sólo habían tres elfos aparte de Poony, señor. Pero los tres eran muy  
viejos y ya murieron, señor. La mayoría de los elfos que están ahora al  
servicio del amo Harry vinieron cuando supieron que el amo Harry  
regresaría. Cuando el amo Harry vino hace unos días sólo habían tres  
elfos además de Poony, señor. Eran los hijos de los elfos que estaban  
cuando el amo James vivía, que nacieron después de que el amo James y su  
esposa murieran, señor  
65.  
66. Seguramente sabes lo que pasó antes de que mis padres murieran,  
cuéntamelo por favor  
67.  
68. Sí, señor. El amo James y la ama Lily estaban muy angustiados señor,  
porque sabían que El- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado estaba buscándolos.  
Entonces un día el amo James entregó a Poony una carta para el Sr. Black  
que Poony entregó en persona, señor y esa noche vino él al castillo y se  
quedaron mucho tiempo platicando en el salón dorado los tres, el Sr.  
Black y los amos, mientras el amo Harry dormía. Luego el Sr. Black fue al  
cuarto del amo Harry y lo besó en la frente mientras dormía, con lágrimas  
en los ojos, luego abrazó a los amos y se fue. Dos días después llegó el  
Sr. Peter Pettigrew, a quien el amo James había mandado llamar y se  
quedaron un buen rato en el salón dorado como con el Sr. Black, solo que  
esta vez la ama Lily no estaba con ellos, sino con el amo Harry  
arreglándolo para un viaje, ella fue quien me dijo que los tres debían  
esconderse y que nadie debía saber donde, y me encargó que cuidara del  
castillo y del amo Harry si algo les pasaba a ellos. Esa misma noche se  
fueron los tres del castillo. Unas semanas después Poony supo que los  
amos habían muerto en la casa donde solían ir a pasar los veranos, y que  
el amo Harry había sido llevado a vivir con sus tíos. Poony hubiera  
deseado que el amo Harry se quedara en el castillo para cuidarlo como se  
lo prometió a su madre, señor, pero pensó que lo mejor era que el amo  
Harry se criara con humanos. También decían que los amos habían muerto  
porque el Sr. Black los había traicionado, señor, pero Poony sabía que  
eso no era cierto, porque el Sr. Black quería mucho al amo James.  
Imagínese señor la alegría que sintió Poony hace una semana, cuando el  
Sr. Black vino y le anunció que el amo Harry regresaría al castillo  
69.  
70. Gracias, Poony. Ahora contéstame una cosa ¿tú sabes donde estaba la  
casa donde mis padres murieron?  
71.  
72. Sí señor, está a un día y medio de aquí, señor. Si el amo Harry desea  
ver lo que queda de la casa , Poony lo llevará, señor  
73.  
74. Te lo agradezco mucho, Poony. Ahora escucha, mañana iremos a explorar  
los terrenos del castillo, no iremos sólo los dos sino que Sirius y mis  
amigos nos acompañarán, así que quiero todo listo para partir mañana  
temprano  
75.  
76. Poony tendrá todo listo mañana, señor. Poony ahora mismo irá a  
prepararlo todo, señor. Los caballos y las provisiones, señor  
77.  
78. ¿Caballos?- preguntó Harry extrañado  
79.  
80. Sí, señor. El amo James y Poony sabían recorrer los terrenos en  
caballo, señor. Poony lo hacía en una mula, señor, mientras el amo James  
y el amo Harry montaban el caballo del amo James  
81.  
82. Y dime Poony, ese caballo, el de mi padre ¿Todavía vive?  
83.  
84. Sí, señor. Es un caballo muy fuerte señor, y muy manso, siempre que no  
traten de montarlo, claro  
85.  
86. ¿Por qué?  
87.  
88. Porque ese caballo quería que sólo el amo James lo monte, señor. Ni  
siquiera la ama Lily podía hacerlo, aunque fuera con el amo James, él  
único que montó a ese caballo aparte del amo James fue el amo Harry  
cuando era un bebé. Si el amo Harry desea verlo, Poony lo llevará a los  
establos.  
89.  
90. Iremos a los establos después de almorzar, Poony, siento curiosidad por  
ese caballo. Ahora quiero pedirte dos favores, primero: no le digas a  
nadie sobre la conversación que hemos mantenido, ¿entendido?  
91.  
92. Sí, amo Harry. Poony sabe guardar los secretos del amo Harry, señor  
93.  
94. Te lo agradezco. El otro favor que te quiero pedir es que me lleves a  
ver el lugar donde murieron mis padres. Así mismo no quiero que nadie  
sepa que voy a verlo. Cuando estemos cerca del lugar tú me avisas y yo  
buscaré un pretexto para detenernos durante la noche, y así podremos ir a  
verlo temprano en la mañana mientras todos duermen  
95.  
96. Poony llevará al amo Harry al lugar que le pide, señor. Lo llevará y no  
se lo dirá a nadie, como lo desea el amo Harry  
97.  
98. Bien, Poony, gracias por todo. Regresa a las dos para ir a los  
establos, si no me encuentras aquí me encontrarás en la biblioteca o en  
el salón rojo.  
99.  
100. Sí, señor, Poony buscará al amo Harry a las dos, señor. Hasta  
entonces, amo Harry- dijo mientras salía  
  
Harry salió también y decidió ir a la biblioteca, pero en el camino se  
encontró con la elfina que estaba esa mañana en la cocina, quien al parecer  
estaba buscándolo, pues corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio  
1.  
2. El almuerzo está listo, amo- chilló después de hacerle una reverencia-  
Si el amo y sus amigos desean pasar al comedor, el Sr. Black y el Sr.  
Lupin ya están allí  
3.  
4. Bien, gracias- dijo Harry- Yo me adelanto al comedor, mientras tanto tú  
ve a la biblioteca y avisa a mis amigos para que bajen, ellos no conocen  
bien el castillo así que guíalos tú hasta el comedor, por favor  
5.  
6. Sí, amo- la elfina volvió a hacer una reverencia y se fue.  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, no sabía donde quedaba  
pero se imaginó que estaría cerca de la cocina y en efecto, un poco antes  
de la entrada a las cocinas encontró una puerta abierta, la que daba al  
comedor, entró y se encontró a Sirius y a Remus sentados a la mesa y  
conversando animadamente, fue a sentarse a lado de ellos pero Sirius se lo  
impidió  
1.  
2. Tú lugar es este, Harry- dijo llevándolo a la cabecera de la mesa- Al  
principio te parecerá incómodo, pero ya te acostumbrarás ¿Dónde están los  
demás?  
3.  
4. En la biblioteca- respondió Harry sentándose- Deben bajar en cualquier  
momento- en ese momento entraron sus amigos al comedor  
5.  
6. Hola chicos- les dijo Sirius- Siéntense, enseguida nos servirán el  
almuerzo  
7.  
8. Qué bien- dijo Ron sentándose- Me muero de hambre  
9.  
10. Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ron, no sé como no engordas- dijo Hermione  
sentándose a lado de Harry  
11.  
12. Al menos yo no vivo en la biblioteca, un día de estos te confundirán  
con un libro: "Historia de Hogwarts, versión parlante"  
13.  
14. Al menos mi tiempo en la biblioteca me es útil, Ron. Yo no soy la que  
está en apuros a la hora de los exámenes finales. Ya quiero verte este  
año en los T.I.M.O.S - desde ese momento empezaron a discutir como  
siempre, mientras Tiff, Rose y Sirius los miraban extrañados, Remus (que  
ya los conocía) sonreía divertido y Harry suspiraba con resignación  
15.  
16. Ya se me hacía raro a mí- dijo- que no hubieran empezado.  
Definitivamente no tienen remedio  
17.  
18. Déjalos, Harry- dijo Remus- No me vas a negar que es divertido  
escucharlos  
19.  
20. Sí, claro, como no eres tú quien tiene que lograr que se vuelvan a  
hablar luego  
21.  
22. ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- preguntó Tiff- Nunca los había visto  
discutir así  
23.  
24. Acostúmbrate, Tiff- dijo Harry- Lo raro será que no peleen, ya lo verás  
25.  
26. ¿Quieres decir que son así todo el tiempo?- preguntó Sirius  
27.  
28. Y deberías verlos cuando tienen una verdadera razón para discutir  
  
En ese momento los elfos sirvieron la comida, lo que fue un alivio, ya que  
Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir. No habían desayunado en La Madriguera y  
estaban hambrientos. La comida fue deliciosa, al parecer los elfos habían  
querido lucirse para darle la bienvenida a Harry al castillo. Estuvieron  
charlando un buen rato luego del almuerzo, hasta que Harry vio que eran  
cerca de las dos y se fue a su cuarto con el pretexto de que tenía que  
arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente (aunque ya lo había hecho en la  
mañana), así que subió y esperó que Poony lo fuera a buscar, lo que no  
tardó en suceder. Harry le pidió al elfo que no lo hiciera pasar por el  
comedor, así que dieron un largo rodeo para llegar a los establos. Una vez  
allí, a Harry le llamó la atención un enorme caballo negro que estaba al  
final, así que fue hacia él y acercó lentamente su mano hacia su cabeza, el  
caballo se acercó a él y se dejó acariciar por el chico, bajando  
humildemente la cabeza  
1.  
2. Storm ha reconocido al amo Harry- dijo Poony contento- Lo ha reconocido  
a pesar de que la última vez que lo vio era un bebé  
3.  
4. ¿Este era el caballo de mi padre?- Poony asintió- Es muy bonito, ¿crees  
que me dejará montarlo?  
5.  
6. Sí, señor, Storm ha reconocido al amo Harry y se ha puesto muy contento,  
señor. Estoy seguro de que lo dejará montarlo- chasqueó los dedos y  
enseguida el caballo estuvo listo para ser montado y salió de la cuadra  
  
Tímidamente (ya que nunca antes había montado un caballo) Harry lo montó.  
Al parecer, Storm sintió la inexperiencia y el temor de su nuevo amo,  
porque empezó a caminar lentamente para darle confianza. Harry perdió su  
temor poco a poco e hizo que el caballo vaya más rápido. La sensación era  
maravillosa, en realidad ahora comprendía porqué a su padre le gustaba  
tanto ese caballo, era reconfortante cabalgar en él. Estuvo tanto tiempo  
cabalgando que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado sus amigos junto con  
Sirius y Remus, quienes lo miraban con asombro. Al notar su presencia,  
Harry se bajó del caballo y caminó hacia ellos, entregándolo a uno de los  
elfos, que lo llevó a su lugar, no sin antes advertirle que lo tuviera  
preparado a la mañana siguiente muy temprano  
1.  
2. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Remus  
3.  
4. ¿Cómo hice qué?- dijo Harry  
5.  
6. Montar a ese caballo- respondió Sirius  
7.  
8. Muy fácil- dijo Harry, aunque sabía a que se referían- Lo saqué de la  
cuadra, puse el pie en...  
9.  
10. No me refiero a eso- dijo Sirius- Nadie podía...  
11.  
12. Sé a lo que te refieres, Sirius,- dijo Harry sonriendo- estaba  
bromeando  
13.  
14. ¿Qué tiene de malo que Harry haya montado un caballo?- preguntó Ron  
15.  
16. Es peligroso, Ron,- dijo Hermione- de seguro Harry nunca lo había hecho  
antes y ese caballo no parecía muy manso que digamos  
17.  
18. Dímelo a mí- se quejó Sirius- Ese caballo es una amenaza  
19.  
20. ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste, Sirius?- preguntó Harry divertido, Remus  
rió y los chicos lo miraban sin comprender  
21.  
22. Ya perdí la cuenta- respondió su padrino  
23.  
24. Pero yo no, Canuto:- dijo Remus riendo- fueron 67 veces antes de que el  
medimago te amenazara con no atenderte si volvías a intentar montar a  
Storm  
25.  
26. ¿Sesenta y siete veces?- preguntó Rose- No puedo creer que haya sido  
tan difícil aprender a montar un caballo...  
27.  
28. Storm no es cualquier caballo, Rose- explicó Remus- El único que podía  
montarlo era James, todos los demás que lo intentaban terminaban en el  
suelo. Sirius fue el único que insistió en montarlo, a pesar de las  
advertencias de James, las consecuencias fueron 14 fracturas de la pierna  
izquierda, 23 de la derecha, 16 baños en el lodo, 10 "paseítos" por los  
establos con Storm arrastrándolo y 4 traumatismos en la cabeza- los  
chicos estallaron en carcajadas  
29.  
30. Aún no me has contestado, Harry- preguntó Sirius- ¿Cómo lograste montar  
a ese caballo infernal?  
31.  
32. No veo que tiene de raro- respondió él- Si me dejó montarlo hace 14  
años no veo porqué no me deje montarlo ahora  
33.  
34. Creíamos que lo hacía porque estabas con tu padre- dijo Remus- Aunque  
se nos hizo raro, ya que con Lily no pasaba lo mismo  
35.  
36. Ya creo que no pasaba lo mismo,- dijo Sirius- tu madre le tenía pavor a  
ese caballo desde que James intentó que montara con él, Storm casi se le  
va encima, y cuando descubrió que James te llevaba a cabalgar con él...-  
tanto Sirius como Remus se estremecieron  
=====Flash Back =====  
1. Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, esta vez voy a matarlo  
2.  
3. ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo ahora, Lily?- dijo Sirius entrando a la sala y  
sabiendo de quien hablaba su amiga, la que echaba chispas por los ojos-  
Debe haber sido muy malo  
4.  
5. Sirius tiene razón- dijo Remus que venía detrás- Nunca te había visto  
tan enfadada, ¿qué hizo James esta vez?  
6.  
7. ¿QUIEREN SABERLO?- estalló Lily- PUES A QUE NO ADIVINAN QUE BRILLANTE  
IDEA SE LE OCURRIÓ A ESE AMIGO SUYO...  
8.  
9. Vamos, Lily, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Sirius tratando de calmarla y  
sentándose a su lado  
10.  
11. ¡¡¡¿¿NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO??!!! ¡¡¡¿¿NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO??!!!- gritó  
ella- SIRIUS BLACK, ¿TÚ CREES QUE PASEAR A MI BEBÉ CON ESE ANIMAL  
ENDEMONIADO NO ES MALO?  
12.  
13. Vamos, Lily- dijo Remus- no tiene nada de malo que Harry esté cerca de  
un animal, como no te estés refiriendo a Storm...  
14.  
15. ¿Crees que estaría tan preocupada si no se tratara de ese caballo?-  
preguntó ella sollozando- Ya me extrañaba a mí que se mostrara tan  
dispuesto a ocuparse de él esta mañana, si lo que quería era llevárselo  
con él a montar. Pero en cuanto regrese me va a escuchar, voy a...- en  
esos momentos se escucharon unos pasos y momentos después apareció James  
con su hijo en brazos, el niño reía alegremente. Lily corrió hacia ellos-  
¡¡TÚ!!- le dijo a su marido- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro la vida  
de tu hijo?  
16.  
17. Vamos, querida, no exageres,- dijo James- solamente llevé a Harry a dar  
un paseo  
18.  
19. Sí, claro, un paseo en ese caballo tuyo- dijo Lily tomando a su hijo en  
brazos- Te lo digo una vez más James Potter: ese caballo es una amenaza,  
quien sabe lo que le haría a mi niño...  
20.  
21. Storm no le hizo nada a Harry- se defendió su marido- Al contrario,  
está encantado con él, lo hubieras visto, hasta me dejó montarlo cargando  
a Harry...  
22.  
23. ¿QUÉ? ¿Tú dejaste que un bebé de 8 meses montara un caballo? Mi pobre  
niño,- dijo Lily abrazando a su hijo- debes estar muy asustado...  
24.  
25. Perdona que te contradiga, Lily- dijo Sirius interviniendo por primera  
vez- Pero el niño parece cualquier cosa menos asustado  
26.  
27. Sirius tiene razón,- dijo Remus- A mi me parece que Harry está feliz  
por el paseo, es como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes  
28.  
29. Ya lo hizo antes, Remus- dijo James con orgullo- Mi hijo y yo hemos  
estado saliendo de paseo todas las mañanas desde la semana pasada, y a él  
le ha gustado ¿No es así campeón?- dijo sonriendo ante su hijo  
30.  
31. ¡¡JAMES POTTER!! ¿Tú has estado llevando a Harry con ese caballo  
durante una semana?- preguntó Lily  
32.  
33. Mientras tú dormías, querida, parece que le gusta. En cuanto aprenda a  
caminar le comparé una escoba de juguete y...  
34.  
35. ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!- le dijo ella- No voy a dejar que mi hijo pase  
tanto tiempo en la enfermería como lo hiciste tú. Ya bastante me preocupé  
por ti como para preocuparme ahora por él  
36.  
37. Vamos Lily, no puedes evitar que mi ahijado juegue al quidditch, lo  
lleva en la sangre- le dijo Sirius- Además no creo que el pequeño Harry  
tenga tanta mala suerte como James  
38.  
===== Fin Flash Back =====  
1. ¿Y al final que ocurrió?- preguntó Harry luego de que la narración de su  
padrino  
2.  
3. Pues los dos llegaron a un acuerdo:- respondió Remus- Lily permitiría  
que James te llevara a cabalgar con él y tu padre le prometió que no te  
enseñaría a montar una escoba hasta que cumplieras 6 años  
  
Luego de conversar un rato se dirigieron a escoger los caballos que  
llevarían a la excursión por los terrenos. Tanto Ron como que Hermione,  
quienes tampoco habían cabalgado antes, escogieron animales mansos y no muy  
grandes, Rose y Tiff por su parte habían frecuentado un club hípico en el  
verano cuando vivían en Estados Unidos, por lo que eran expertas amazonas y  
no tuvieron dificultad en escoger los caballos, al igual que Sirius.  
Estuvieron cabalgando hasta que notaron que empezaba a oscurecer, así que  
se dirigieron del castillo, donde todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones  
para darse un baño antes de bajar a cenar. Luego de la cena, en la que los  
elfos se lucieron nuevamente, los chicos bajaron las cosas que llevarían al  
día siguiente y se las entregaron a unos elfos, que se encargarían de  
acomodarlas junto con las tiendas y las provisiones en un solo paquete,  
para que así Sirius pudiera reducirlo y Poony pudiera llevarlo. Luego de  
dejar todo listo se fueron a dormir, ya que al día siguiente se tendrían  
que levantar temprano.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Poony despertó a Harry a las cinco, este se vistió  
rápidamente y bajó a reunirse con sus amigos en el comedor, tomaron un  
suculento desayuno y se dirigieron a los establos por los caballos.  
Montaron y partieron. Poony iba delante y los demás lo seguían mientras  
admiraban el paisaje. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban y sin  
darse cuenta ya había llegado el medio día, buscaron un lugar adecuado y  
Sirius encendió una fogata en donde Poony se puso a hacer el almuerzo  
mientras los demás descansaban tomando jugo de calabaza. Luego de poco  
tiempo pudieron comer y descansaron un poco. Entonces Poony al parecer  
recordó algo y se acercó a Harry  
- ¡Amo Harry! ¡Amo Harry!- chilló entusiasmado- Venga aquí por favor,  
Poony desea mostrarle algo  
- ¿Qué pasa Poony?- preguntó Harry extrañado mientras lo seguía- ¿A  
dónde me llevas?- el elfo lo llevó ante un árbol que al parecer había  
sido calcinado hace mucho tiempo- ¿Para qué me traes aquí, Poony?  
- Poony deseaba mostrarle este lugar al amo Harry, señor. Porque este es  
el lugar donde el amo Harry hizo magia por primera vez  
- ¿En serio?- Harry estaba sorprendido- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que  
hice, Poony? ¿Lo sabes?  
- Oh, sí, señor. Fue cuando el amo Harry tenía 10 meses, señor. El amo  
James había dejado al amo Harry al cuidado de Poony, señor, porque fue a  
investigar si no había ningún peligro por los alrededores, ya que íbamos  
a pasar aquí la noche. Pero el amo Harry quería ir con su padre, señor,  
así que empezó a llorar, Poony trató de calmarlo pero no pudo, señor.  
Entonces el amo James cargó al amo Harry y le dijo: "No pequeño, no  
puedes venir conmigo, es muy peligroso, si tu madre se entera me mata.  
Además no tardaré" pero eso no calmó al amo Harry, sino que se puso a  
llorar con más fuerza mirando de frente al árbol. El amo James iba a  
seguir su camino cuando de pronto el árbol se incendió dándole un buen  
susto al amo James y a Poony. Pero luego el amo James se puso loco de  
contento y exclamó con orgullo "Lo has hecho campeón, has hecho magia, y  
no cualquier magia, sino una muy poderosa para ser la primera vez. Vas a  
ser un mago muy poderoso, claro que sí, el mejor de todos" y se puso a  
dar vueltas con el amo Harry entre sus brazos. "Luego ordenó a Poony  
tener todo listo para el día siguiente regresar al castillo, porque eso  
había que celebrarlo. Al llegar al castillo la ama Lily se sorprendió al  
vernos llegar tan pronto, pero el amo James estaba muy feliz y sólo decía  
"Lo ha hecho Lily, nuestro Harry ha hecho magia" Al principio la ama Lily  
no entendía nada, así que le pidió a Poony que le explicara lo ocurrido y  
Poony lo hizo, señor. Entonces ella también se puso muy contenta y abrazó  
al amo Harry con orgullo. Poony nunca había visto a los amos tan felices  
hasta entonces, señor"  
- ¿Y esa fue la única vez que hice magia, Poony?- preguntó Harry  
mientras caminaban de regreso  
- No señor, siempre que el amo Harry se enojaba o se asustaba demasiado  
rompía o hacía levitar las cosas, señor- mientras hablaban ya habían  
llegado con los demás, que los estaban esperando, así que montaron los  
caballos y empezaron a cabalgar de nuevo  
  
Pero Harry esta vez no iba riendo ni conversando con sus amigos como en la  
mañana. Sino que cabalgaba silencioso y poniendo apenas atención a lo que  
decían sus amigos entre ellos. Le consolaba saber que les había dado a sus  
padres al menos un motivo de orgullo antes de que murieran. Eso lo hacía  
sentir mejor, pero a la vez se sentía triste al pensar en todos los motivos  
de orgullo que podría haberles dado después. Tal vez si ellos vivieran sus  
notas en Hogwarts hubieran sido mejores, aunque tampoco eran malas. Siempre  
supo que una de las razones por las que no se tomaba muy en serio sus  
estudios es porque a sus tíos les daba igual si regresaba a casa con las  
mejores calificaciones o habiendo aprobado con la nota justa (aunque  
ninguna de las dos cosas le había pasado) Una vez más no se había dado  
cuenta lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo hasta que Poony se detuvo  
diciendo que deberían continuar al día siguiente, ya que pronto  
oscurecería. Mientras Sirius, Ron y las chicas armaban las tiendas, Harry  
ayudaba a Poony a recoger leña para la fogata, ya que esa tendría que ser  
más grande que la de la mañana. Mientras lo hacían Poony habló con un dejo  
de tristeza en la voz  
1.  
2. Poony lo lamenta, señor  
3.  
4. ¿Qué lamentas Poony?- preguntó Harry extrañado  
5.  
6. Por culpa de Poony el amo Harry se ha puesto triste- respondió el elfo-  
Poony no debió llevar al amo Harry al lugar donde hizo magia por primera  
vez  
7.  
8. Te equivocas, Poony. No me he puesto triste por eso, al contrario, me  
dio mucho gusto saber les di un motivo de orgullo a mis padres antes de  
que murieran. Simplemente me ha dado un poco de nostalgia, me he puesto a  
pensar como sería mi vida si ellos estuvieran conmigo, eso es todo, por  
eso he estado tan callado  
9.  
10. Poony se alegra de escuchar al amo Harry decir eso, señor, Poony se  
alegra de saber que el amo Harry no está triste  
11.  
12. No Poony, no estoy triste, no te preocupes  
13.  
14. Poony desea decirle al amo Harry una cosa- dijo bajando la voz- Estamos  
cerca del lugar que el amo Harry pidió a Poony que le enseñara. Si el amo  
Harry lo desea iremos mañana temprano  
15.  
16. Sí, Poony, despiértame mañana muy temprano. Pero hazlo con cuidado,  
para que nadie se de cuenta. ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del lugar?  
17.  
18. Justo detrás de ese grupo de árboles, señor. Se puede ir caminando,  
señor  
19.  
20. Perfecto, con los caballos se podrían despertar los demás. Despiértame  
mañana a las 5, Poony- luego se encaminaron donde estaban los demás,  
quienes ya habían terminado de armar las tiendas. Eran cuatro pequeñas  
para Sirius, Ron Harry y Poony y una grande para las chicas.  
  
Luego de la cena, Harry se fue a dormir enseguida, sorprendiéndolos a  
todos, pero alegó que estaba muy cansado del viaje y que además se había  
levantado esa mañana muy temprano, a lo que no estaba acostumbrado durante  
el verano. Una vez dentro de la tienda se acostó y se quedó dormido  
enseguida. Luego de un sueño muy tranquilo sintió que Poony lo sacudía  
suavemente, agradeció al elfo por despertarlo y le ordenó que lo esperara  
fuera de la tienda. Se cambió de ropa, ordenó sus cosas y luego salió de la  
tienda. Poony lo guió a través de un estrecho sendero durante casi una  
hora, hasta que llegaron ante lo que mostraba haber sido una casa muy  
hermosa, con un jardín delantero que ahora estaba lleno de maleza. Harry se  
dirigió a ella con paso decidido y entró a una habitación que al parecer  
había sido la sala, pero estaba en un muy mal estado, evidencia de que allí  
se había desencadenado una gran batalla, Harry sitió una chispa de  
satisfacción: era evidente que a Voldemort no le había sido tan fácil matar  
a su padre, entonces vinieron a su mente unas voces, como en tercero...  
1.  
2. No debes preocuparte, querida, aquí estaremos seguros. Peter jamás nos  
traicionará- decía una voz inconfundible para Harry, la de su padre  
3.  
4. No sé, James,- sollozaba su madre- tengo un mal presentimiento, siento  
que...- pero entonces se escuchó un ruido en el jardín  
5.  
6. Alohomora- dijo una voz fría desde afuera, seguidamente se escucharon  
unos pasos- Estás en mis manos, Potter, no podrás escapar...  
7.  
8. ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré  
1.  
1. Amo Harry, amo Harry- chillaba Poony a su lado- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
2.  
3. Sí, Poony, no te preocupes- respondió saliendo de la sala- Lamento  
haberte asustado. Vamos a ver el resto de la casa- luego de revisar la  
cocina subieron las escaleras y recorrieron los cuartos del segundo piso,  
al llegar a la puerta del último a Harry le recorrió una sensación  
extraña, pero aún así entró. Caminó unos pasos dentro del cuarto, que al  
parecer había sido el suyo, y empezó a escuchar la voz de su madre...  
  
1. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor  
2.  
3. Apártate, estúpida... apártate...  
4.  
5. A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...  
6.  
7. A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha...  
8.  
9. A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad  
10.  
11. Lord Voldemort no tiene piedad, acabaré con el último descendiente de  
Godric Gryffindor, hazte a un lado  
12.  
13. No, por favor, a Harry no...  
14.  
15. Tú lo has querido estúpida, ¡Avada Kedavra!- luego siguieron unos  
momentos de silencio- Ahora serás tú pequeño, ¡Avada Kedavra!- luego  
escuchó in grito ensordecedor, el de Voldemort al perder su cuerpo...  
16.  
17. ¿El amo Harry está seguro de encontrarse bien?- preguntó Poony  
preocupado- Se ha quedado como en trance durante un buen rato y ahora  
está llorando...  
18.  
19. No es nada Poony, no te preocupes- dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas-  
Es que, ¿sabes? Al entrar en este cuarto escuché a mi madre antes de  
morir, y en la sala escuché a mi padre cuando le decía a mi madre que  
huyera mientras él trataba de detener a Voldemort- Poony se estremeció  
20.  
21. ¿El... amo Harry ha... escuchado las voces de sus padres?- preguntó con  
lágrimas en los ojos- O sea que esta vez el amo Harry sí se ha puesto  
triste...  
22.  
23. Sí, Poony, no voy a negar que me he puesto triste, pero no es tu culpa.  
Yo te pedí que me trajeras, ¿lo recuerdas?- Poony asintió tristemente  
mientras seguían recorriendo el cuarto, en la mesita que había a lado de  
la cama encontró un conejo de peluche azul, al tomarlo Harry sintió que  
una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, así que decidió llevárselo. Luego  
abrió el cajón y encontró dos cartas dirigidas una a él y otra a Sirius,  
parecían haber estado allí durante muchos años, seguramente eran de sus  
padres. Harry las tomó para guardarlas en el bolsillo, ya abriría después  
la suya, ahora debían regresar con Sirius y sus amigos, que probablemente  
ya habrían despertado. Le comunicó a Poony su decisión, salieron de la  
casa y emprendieron el camino de regreso  
  
"Si ya despertaron- pensaba mientras caminaban rápidamente- deben estar  
preguntándose donde me he metido. Y en cuanto le diga a Sirius donde he  
estado, me va a caer la gorda, pero no quiero mentirles. Además no sabría  
como explicar lo del conejo y lo de las cartas" Habían pasado más de media  
hora en la casa, si la unía a las dos horas que tomaban en ir y regresar  
era mucho tiempo. Ya habían caminado mucho y estaban a unos minutos de  
llegar cuando se encontró con Ron, que parecía aliviado al verlo  
1.  
2. ¡Harry!- dijo alegre- Que bueno que apareciste, nos has tenido muy  
preocupados. ¿No deberías avisar antes de dar paseos matutinos?  
3.  
4. No estaba dando un paseo Ron. Quería ir a un lugar, solo. Poony me  
acompañó porque era el único que lo conocía. Bueno, Sirius también, pero  
él no me hubiera dejado ir.  
5.  
6. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó su amigo extrañado  
7.  
8. Al lugar donde comenzó la tranquilidad que reinó en el mundo mágico  
durante 14 años- respondió evasivo. Ron lo miró extrañado durante unos  
momentos, pero luego comprendió sus palabras y se puso pálido  
9.  
10. ¡HARRY!- Hermione, Rose y Tiff corrían hacia él- Llevamos más de una  
hora buscándote- dijo Rose- ¿Por qué no nos despertaste para ir contigo?  
11.  
12. Por varias razones- respondió él- Primera: Porque desperté a las cinco  
de la mañana y ustedes se acostaron muy tarde anoche. Segunda: Porque fui  
a un lugar al que quería ir solo. Y tercera: Porque Sirius no me hubiera  
dejado ir  
13.  
14. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione- ¿A dónde fuiste?  
15.  
16. No te gustaría saberlo, Hermione- respondió Harry sentándose frente a  
su tienda a descansar  
17.  
18. Pero a mí sí- dijo una voz detrás suyo, Harry se dio la vuelta y se  
topó con Sirius, que parecía muy enfadado- Y me lo vas a decir ahora  
mismo, Harry James Potter ¿Dónde estuviste?  
19.  
20. Respóndeme algo, Sirius- dijo él- ¿En realidad creíste que yo quería  
recorrer los terrenos del castillo sólo por curiosidad?- Sirius sonrió  
levemente  
21.  
22. ¿Tú crees que habría venido si lo hubiera hecho? ¿En qué problema te  
metiste esta vez?  
23.  
24. Ya me lo imaginaba yo,- dijo Harry sonriendo- por eso salí hoy a las  
cinco. Y no me metí en ningún problema. Todavía es muy pronto ¿lo  
recuerdas? Faltan como tres semanas para que empiecen las clases  
25.  
26. No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Harry Potter, y dime dónde estuviste-  
dijo Sirius enfadado  
27.  
28. ¿Dónde crees tú que estuve como para no llevar a mis amigos, no querer  
que te enteraras y regresar a esta hora saliendo a las cinco de la  
mañana?- preguntó él, luego sacó de su bolsillo el conejo que había  
encontrado y se lo mostró a su padrino- Tal vez esto te de una pista-  
Sirius sonrió  
29.  
30. Vaya, el primer regalo que te dio tu padre- dijo nostálgico- Recuerdo  
que no te separabas nunca de ese muñeco ¿de dónde lo sacaste?  
31.  
32. Lo encontré en el lugar donde fui hoy- respondió Harry- Ahora me voy a  
desayunar, tengo mucha hambre, ¿Me acompañas, Ron?- este asintió y fueron  
hacia la tienda de Poony, donde el elfo los esperaba con el desayuno  
preparado  
33.  
34. Oye, Harry- le preguntó Ron- ¿Porqué no le dijiste a Sirius donde  
fuiste?  
35.  
36. Porque en cuanto se entere se pondrá furioso,- dijo él- y prefiero  
estar lejos para cuando eso ocurra  
37.  
38. Pero si de todas formas lo va a descubrir y entonces te va a caer una  
buena  
39.  
40. Sí, lo sé. Pero tendrá que caminar un buen trecho para decirme mis  
verdades y en el camino se le pasará el enojo... un poco  
41.  
42. Y además ahora no es momento para que el Sr. Black se enoje con el amo  
Harry- dijo Poony- Porque entonces el amo Harry se pondrá triste de nuevo  
43.  
44. Tú sabes porqué me puse así esta mañana, Poony- dijo Harry- En realidad  
no esperaba que...- en ese momento Hermione, Rose y Tiff llegaron corriendo  
45.  
46. ¿A dónde fuiste Harry?- preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado- Al  
parecer fue a un lugar muy peligroso, porque Sirius está que echa chispas  
por los ojos  
47.  
48. No fue a ningún lugar peligroso, Hermione- dijo Ron- Pero seguramente  
Sirius está enojado porque no se lo dijiste, Harry  
49.  
50. Vamos, Ron, los dos sabemos que si Sirius se enteraba a donde quería ir  
me lo hubiera impedido. Además seguramente ese lugar le trae malos  
recuerdos  
51.  
52. Al amo Harry también le trajo malos recuerdos- dijo Poony- Poony no  
estaba convencido de que era bueno que el amo Harry fuera a esa casa.  
Pero el amo Harry le pidió a Poony que lo llevara y Poony obedeció- en  
ese momento llegó Sirius, como había dicho Harry, venía más calmado.  
53.  
54. Muy bien, Harry- dijo enfadado, mientras sus amigos se dirigían a sus  
tiendas y lo dejaban solo con Sirius y Poony- ahora me vas a explicar  
para qué fuiste a ese lugar. No es bueno que lo hayas hecho. No digo que  
sea peligroso, sé que no lo es. Voldemort no es tan tonto como para  
volver al lugar donde conoció la derrota. Pero ese lugar pudo afectarte  
demasiado. No me extrañaría que volvieras a tener pesadillas...  
55.  
56. Lo siento Sirius- dijo Harry- Pero desde que supe que esa casa estaba  
cerca del castillo sentí el impulso de ir a verla. Aunque tengo que  
admitir que la impresión fue peor de lo que me imaginaba  
57.  
58. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sirius preocupado  
59.  
60. ¿Recuerdas que en tercero te dije que escuchaba la voz de mi madre  
impidiendo que Voldemort me matara?- Sirius asintió- Pues eso ocurría  
cada vez que los dementores se me acercaban, escuchaba la voz de mi  
madre suplicándole a Voldemort por mi vida, y una vez escuché a mi padre  
diciéndole a mi madre que huyera conmigo mientras él lo enfrentaba.-  
Sirius lo miraba con atención- Pues bien, hoy cuando entré a la casa y me  
dirigí a la sala volvió a ocurrir, sólo que esta vez no sentí ese frío  
que se siente cuando hay un dementor cerca, ni me desmayé como antes  
ocurría. Pero los recuerdos eran más fuertes, más vivos, antes escuchaba  
a mis padres porque los dementores me obligaban a recordar el momento en  
que morían, pero hoy fue diferente, como si mi mente deseara realmente  
recordarlo, y fueron recuerdos más largos. Primero escuché que mi padre  
trataba de tranquilizar a mi madre cuando Voldemort entró a la casa,  
entonces mi padre le gritó a mi madre que me tomara y huyera y luego  
escuché a Voldemort diciendo que esta vez no lograríamos escapar de él-  
terminó, se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que Sirius habló  
61.  
62. ¿Y no recuerdas nada más?- preguntó muy pálido, parecía muy  
impresionado  
63.  
64. De lo que ocurrió en la sala no, pero luego fuimos al que había sido mi  
cuarto y ni bien crucé la puerta empecé a escuchar la voz de mi madre,  
esta vez fue durante mucho más tiempo que las anteriores, recuerdo las  
últimas palabras de Voldemort antes de perder su cuerpo,- no pudo evitar  
que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista- a mi madre suplicándole que no me  
matara, luego como le lanzaba la maldición asesina y su grito cuando le  
tocó la maldición con que trató de matarme a mí. Luego la voz de Poony me  
regresó a la realidad- Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un  
gesto de apoyo, él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos  
65.  
66. Y estaba muy pálido, señor Black- chilló Poony mientras le daba a Harry  
una taza de té- Estaba ahí parado muy blanco y con lágrimas en los ojos,  
Poony tocó su mano y notó que estaba fría, pero se tranquilizó un poco  
cuando el amo Harry dijo que se encontraba bien y que ya era hora de  
regresar  
67.  
68. No debiste haber ido solo, Harry- le dijo Sirius- debiste pedirle a Ron  
o a Hermione que te acompañaran  
69.  
70. Ron se puso pálido en cuanto supo donde había estado- se justificó  
Harry- y Hermione hubiera insistido en que te avisara, entonces no me  
habrías dejado ir. Además quería ir solo, si llevé a Poony fue porque no  
sabía donde estaba la casa. Pero al menos me enteré de una cosa: A  
Voldemort no le fue tan fácil matar a mi padre, al entrar en la sala me  
di cuenta de que habían librado una larga batalla. Y además encontré  
algo,- dijo sacando las cartas del bolsillo- una es para mí y otra para  
ti. No sé quien las escribió, pero tengo el presentimiento que fueron mis  
padres.  
71.  
72. Fue James- dijo Sirius examinando la suya- reconozco su letra. Pero  
será mejor que las leamos después, ya es muy tarde y debemos avanzar.  
Creo que terminaremos el recorrido antes de lo que pensábamos, a tu padre  
le tomó día y medio llegar a la casa de campo. Nosotros desayunamos antes  
de ir a buscarte, así que podemos partir.  
  
Llamaron a los demás y montaron los caballos para seguir su camino. El  
resto del viaje transcurrió normal, Harry había recuperado su habitual  
humor y, tal como había dicho Sirius, tardaron menos de lo que esperaban en  
llegar a los límites del castillo, ya que lo consiguieron a las 11 de la  
mañana del tercer día. Su viaje había sido muy entretenido, ya que se  
habían divertido mucho y descubierto muchas cosas como una pequeña cascada  
que terminaba en un arroyo de aguas cristalinas. Los chicos quisieron  
quedarse allí, pero Sirius dijo que lo mejor era que lo hicieran al  
regreso, cuando hayan conocido todos los terrenos, porque había un lugar  
que Harry debía ver, aunque parecía que no le gustara la idea de  
mostrárselo. Una vez alzadas las tiendas Sirius le pidió a Harry que lo  
siguiera a través de un sendero rodeado de árboles, caminaron unos diez  
minutos hasta llegar a una valla, que al parecer marcaba los límites de los  
terrenos de los Potter, a lo lejos se vislumbraba un castillo que, al menos  
según la impresión de Harry, tenía un aspecto tétrico  
1.  
2. Ese es el lugar que tenías que ver- le dijo Sirius- Pero de una vez te  
lo digo, y es por tu propio bien: no te acerques a ese castillo  
3.  
4. No tengo intenciones de hacerlo- dijo Harry- Lo que me gustaría saber es  
porqué te tomaste la molestia de mostrarme un lugar al que no quieres que  
vaya  
5.  
6. Para que estés advertido: ese castillo era de Salazar Slytherin, si bien  
tienes derecho a visitarlo puedes tener un encuentro desagradable, sabes  
a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?  
7.  
8. Sí, Sirius. No te preocupes, no iré a ese castillo, solo de verlo desde  
aquí me da escalofrío. Aunque la verdad no creo que Voldemort esté allí.  
9.  
10. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
11.  
12. Porque si Voldemort conociera este castillo lo hubiera convertido en el  
lugar de reunión de sus mortífagos, en vez de esconderse en la antigua  
mansión de su familia. Pero no te preocupes, de todas formas no iré más  
allá de esta valla, no me gusta ese lugar  
13.  
14. No creo que tampoco te haya gustado la cámara secreta, y sin embargo  
bajaste  
15.  
16. Porque tenía que hacerlo, no por placer, ya te dije que...  
17.  
18. No lo haces a propósito, lo sé- le dijo Sirius mientras caminaban de  
regreso- Mira, si los problemas en que te metes fueran iguales a los que  
teníamos tu padre y yo no me quejaría, al fin y al cabo tienes de quien  
heredarlo. Pero lo nuestro eran bromas inocentes- Harry sonrió- bueno, no  
tan inocentes, pero a lo máximo que nos exponíamos era a que nos quiten  
puntos y una que otra vez a que nos expulsen, pero jamás arriesgábamos  
nuestra vida...  
19.  
20. ¿No arriesgaban la vida convirtiéndose en animagos? Remus dijo que  
podría resultar fatal...  
21.  
22. Pero eso no lo sabíamos. Mejor dicho Peter no lo sabía, tú padre y yo  
sí, pero decidimos ignorarlo. No le dijimos nada a Peter porque hubiera  
echado a correr en ese momento  
23.  
24. Y es a mí a quien regañas, cuando yo arriesgo la vida (o sea casi  
siempre) no lo ignoro, tomo las medidas necesarias, claro que no es que  
pueda hacer mucho pero al menos es algo- Sirius se dio por vencido y  
cambió de tema  
25.  
26. Bien, hablemos de otra cosa. Quiero preguntarte algo que me tiene  
intrigado desde hace años  
27.  
28. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
29.  
30. En tercer año escapaste de la casa de tus tíos, lo sé porque te pegué  
un buen susto esa noche. Pero lo que nunca supe fue la razón por la que  
huiste  
31.  
32. Es muy simple: Tía Marge estaba de visita, así que durante la cena  
aprovechó para insultarme, yo no le dije nada porque había hecho un trato  
con Tío Vernon: yo le aguantaba a su hermana todas sus groserías y él me  
firmaba el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Y así pasó una semana, pero la  
última noche que pasó en casa, Tía Marge se pasó de la raya: no conforme  
con insultarme a mí, empezó a decir que mi padre era un patán, un inútil,  
un vago, un gorrón y no sé cuantas cosas más. Ahora bien: yo puedo  
aguantar cualquier cosa, menos que se metan con mis padres, así que esa  
noche durante la cena perdí el control y...  
33.  
34. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu tía?- preguntó Sirius riendo  
35.  
36. No sé exactamente que hice- dijo Harry- Pero estaba gritándome unas  
cuantas cosas cuando empezó a inflarse cada vez más... hasta que se elevó  
al techo... convertida en un globo- Sirius estalló en carcajadas  
37.  
38. ¿Convertiste a esa muggle insolente en un globo?- preguntó una vez más  
calmado- ¿Y no tuviste problemas con el ministerio? A eso le llamo suerte-  
esta vez fue Harry quien rió con ganas  
39.  
40. Pues aunque no lo creas fue gracias a ti:- dijo- Fudge estaba tan  
aliviado de que no me hubieras matado que me perdonó el castigo. Elegiste  
un muy buen momento para escapar de Azkaban  
41.  
42. O sea que te libré de un castigo- dijo Sirius riendo todavía- Y tú me  
libraste de los dementores y me ayudaste a escapar, supongo que estamos a  
mano- los dos rieron y siguieron su camino hasta donde estaban Poony y  
los chicos almorzando.  
  
Desde ese momento el viaje fue más divertido, esa tarde la pasaron entre  
risas y conversaciones, principalmente de parte de Sirius, quien se  
divertía contándoles las bromas que solían hacerles a los de Slytherin,  
especialmente a Snape y su grupo, lo que provocaba risas interminables en  
los chicos. Al día siguiente emprendieron el regreso al castillo, lo que sí  
les tomó tres días, ya que iban más despacio y disfrutando del paisaje.  
  
Ya una vez en el castillo, Harry se encerró en su cuarto y decidió leer la  
carta de sus padres. Acomodó sus cosas y abrió la carta que había  
encontrado días atrás:  
Querido Hijo:  
No sé si algún día llegarás a leer esta carta, pero si es así quiero que  
sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos mucho y que siempre estaremos contigo,  
mientras nos guardes en algún lugar de tu corazón. No sabes cuanto me duele  
saber que no voy a estar contigo en los momentos más importantes de tu  
vida: no poder llevarte hasta el tren que te conducirá a Hogwarts, no poder  
enseñarte a jugar quidditch, no estar en el día que te cases ni conocer a  
mis nietos. Pero también sé que, si tu madre y yo llegamos a faltarte,  
estarás en buenas manos, estarás con el mejor amigo que alguien puede  
llegar a tener: Sirius tu padrino, quien ha sido más que mi amigo, ha sido  
mi hermano. Sé que él te guiará por el camino correcto y te pido que lo  
quieras y lo respetes, que le pidas consejos y que lo mires como un tío, ya  
que sé pedirte que lo hicieras como un padre sería demasiado, porque no lo  
lograrás. Quiero que sepas que mis últimos pensamientos serán para ti, mi  
Harry, mi orgullo... Si algún día llegas a encontrar a tu hermana, (porque  
algo me dice que está viva) dile que tu madre y yo nunca dejamos de  
quererla y que siempre la tuvimos en nuestros pensamientos. Sé feliz, hijo  
mío, sé muy feliz y recuerda que donde quiera que me encuentre estaré  
siempre cuidándote. Guárdame en tu corazón como yo te guardo en el mío  
Te quiere, tu padre  
James  
  
Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, se prometió a sí  
mismo no defraudar la confianza que su padre puso en él, se prometió que  
sería feliz tal y como su padre lo había deseado, aunque sabía que existía  
alguien que haría todo lo posible por evitarlo: Voldemort, pero no le  
importaba: si sus padres habían logrado ser felices con Voldemort  
persiguiéndolos, él también lo conseguiría. "No me voy a dejar vencer,  
papá,- pensó- seguiré tu ejemplo y superaré todos los obstáculos, te lo  
juro"  
Mientras tanto, Sirius también había decidido leer la carta que le había  
dejado su amigo, así que pidió no ser molestado y se encerró en su cuarto;  
una vez solo abrió el sobre que Harry le había entregado hace poco:  
Querido Canuto:  
Si estás leyendo esto es porque Lily y yo no estaremos con vida, porque  
habremos perdido la batalla que venimos librando desde que estábamos en  
Hogwarts. Quiero que sepas que si Voldemort logra su objetivo, Lily y yo  
moriremos tranquilos, porque dejamos en tus manos nuestro mayor tesoro:  
Harry. Te pido que le enseñes todo lo que, aunque no lo creas, me enseñaste  
a mí: a disfrutar de la vida, a saber distinguir entre lo bueno y lo que es  
mejor para él, a comprender que a los problemas hay que darles cara, pero  
sobretodo, Sirius, amigo mío: enséñale a mi hijo a no sentir temor.  
Y te pido una cosa más, la más importante: cuando sientas que Harry está  
preparado para saberlo, háblale de mi familia: de mi padre, de Robert, de  
Emily... y también de Elizabeth. También revélale el verdadero origen de su  
madre, y ayúdalo a superarlo.  
Por último quiero darte las gracias, Sirius: gracias por todos esos años de  
amistad que me has brindado, por ser el hermano que, me duele decirlo,  
Robert no fue jamás. Si algún día vuelves a ver a mi padre, dile que,  
después de mi esposa y de mi hijo, mis últimos pensamientos serán para él y  
para mis hermanos  
  
Cuídate, Canuto, y cuida a mi hijo. Hasta siempre, hermano querido:  
Cornamenta  
  
Su familia, pensó Sirius con secándose las lagrimas que resaltaban en sus  
ojos, James quería que le hablara a Harry de su familia. Ni siquiera había  
recordado que tanto el padre como los hermanos de James estaban vivos, o al  
menos eso creía, porque no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaban. Desde  
que había salido de Azkaban lo único que le preocupó era Harry, su  
bienestar. Pero ahora su ahijado estaba bajo su cuidado y lo tendría  
vigilado constantemente. Si regresaba a Hogwarts no era porque le gustara  
la idea de ser profesor, él era un auror calificado y Fudge le había  
ofrecido un alto puesto en el ministerio. Estuvo a punto de aceptarlo, pero  
llegó la carta de Dumbledore diciendo que necesitaba un profesor de Defensa  
Contra las Artes Oscuras (para variar) y uno de pociones, este último solo  
por un año, y ofreciéndoles los puestos. Tanto Remus como él habían  
aceptado de inmediato, Remus porque siempre le había gustado la docencia y  
él para proteger a su ahijado. Confiaba en que con un año de permanencia en  
su antiguo colegio le quitaría a Harry esa manía por los problemas, o al  
menos eso esperaba... Luego de escribirle a Dumbledore aceptando el puesto  
había escrito al ministro rechazando su oferta y explicándole las razones  
por la que lo hacía. Pero Fudge no parecía tan dispuesto a perder a uno de  
los mejores aurores que existían, ya había tenido suficiente con los Potter  
decía en su carta, y le comunicó que el puesto estaría allí para cuando  
terminen las clases.  
  
Pero a Sirius lo que menos le preocupaba ahora era Fudge, el ministerio o  
Hogwarts, lo tenía todo listo y partirían al colegio tres días antes del  
comienzo de las clases. Lo que lo preocupaba era como cumpliría el último  
deseo de su amigo. Porque sabía que tendría que hacerlo algún día, aunque  
James no se lo hubiera pedido, tarde o temprano Harry se enteraría de la  
verdad.  
  
Decidió que, mientras más pronto hablara con él sobre el tema, mejor. Pero  
le preocupaba su reacción: sabía que para Harry no existía nada más sagrado  
que la memoria de sus padres, jamás olvidaría su expresión cuando pensó que  
había sido él quien los había traicionado, estaba seguro de que hasta  
Voldemort le hubiera temido en ese momento. Sería duro para él saber lo que  
había ocurrido hace 20 años, no tan duro como cuando supo lo de su madre,  
es verdad, pero haría nacer en él un rencor muy grande hacia su abuelo "Lo  
siento padrino,- pensó- pero tú te lo buscaste. Bien, como dicen los  
muggles 'Al mal paso hay que darle prisa', aquí voy" guardó la carta en uno  
de los cajones y se dirigió al cuarto de su ahijado 


	8. Y las Sorpresas no terminan

Capítulo VIII: Y las Sorpresas no terminan...  
  
Harry todavía tenía sus pensamientos en la carta que le había dejado su  
padre cuando oyó unos suaves toques en la puerta, pensó que podían ser sus  
amigos o Poony, así que se secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos,  
guardó la carta y fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa era Sirius el que estaba  
parado en la puerta, no estaba con su habitual buen humor sino su expresión  
era preocupada, Harry notó que él también había estado llorando pero no le  
dijo nada, fue Sirius quien habló:  
1.  
2. Harry- le dijo- Necesito hablar contigo, vamos al Salón Rojo, allí no  
nos interrumpirán  
3.  
4. Está bien- Harry siguió a su padrino- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? Debe ser muy  
grave lo que tienes que decirme- dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras-  
Tiene que ver con Voldemort ¿verdad? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?  
5.  
6. No, Harry, Voldemort no tiene nada que ver en esto- lo tranquilizó su  
padrino mientras entraban al Salón Rojo- Pero sí, es un tema muy  
delicado, así que será mejor que te sientes  
7.  
8. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave y que no esté relacionado con Voldemort?-  
preguntó Harry sentándose- No son malas noticias, ¿verdad?  
9.  
10. Depende de cómo lo tomes. Te pido que no me interrumpas hasta que  
termine, es una historia muy larga.  
11.  
12. Entonces empieza de una vez, la verdad ya me tienes intrigado  
13.  
14. Bien, aquí voy: Verás, Harry, como ya te dije antes tu padre y yo nos  
conocimos cuando éramos niños, así que no existía ningún secreto entre  
nosotros. Lo que te voy a decir te va a impresionar, pero te pido que no  
me interrumpas: James no era hijo único, tenía dos hermanos: Robert y  
Emily, los dos eran gemelos y menores a tu padre con dos años. La verdad  
era que no nos llevábamos bien, sobre todo con Robert. Él y tu padre eran  
polos opuestos, Robert era muy superficial y muy aburrido, lo único que  
le importaba era quedar bien ante tu abuelo. Tengo que admitir que tenía  
sus razones: tu abuelo siempre prefirió a James por ser el mayor, aunque  
tu padre siempre actuara según sus ideas y no las de tu abuelo. Mi  
padrino aguantaba todo eso por dos razones: la primera, como ya te dije,  
era porque James era su hijo mayor y la segunda era tu bisabuelo, él aún  
vivía y se llevaba muy bien con tu padre, lo que jamás hizo tu abuelo, ya  
que lo único que le importaban era su trabajo y que los demás lo  
respetaran, el mismo carácter que Robert. Emily por su parte se dejaba  
manipular, admiraba mucho a James pero a la vez tenía una gran afinidad  
con Robert.  
  
"Cuando tu padre tenía diez años recibió un golpe muy duro: su madre  
enfermó y al poco tiempo murió, lo que nos dejó a todos muy dolidos,  
porque ella era una mujer muy buena. James y tus tíos, así como tu abuelo  
tardaron mucho tiempo en superarlo pero al fin lo hicieron. Tu padre y yo  
entramos en Hogwarts e hicimos nuevos amigos y nuevas travesuras. Al  
principio no tuvimos problemas fuera del colegio, ya que tu abuelo no se  
enteraba de nada por el simple hecho de que cuando hacíamos de las  
nuestras muy pocas veces podían probar que habíamos sido nosotros, así  
que no le enviaban ninguna lechuza."  
"Pero cuando entramos a tercero empezaron nuestros problemas: Robert y  
Emily entraron a Hogwarts y nosotros ya teníamos ganada la fama de ser  
los mayores alborotadores que haya tenido el colegio, así que no pasó una  
semana antes de que tus tíos se enteraran de la identidad de "Los  
Merodeadores", como solíamos llamarnos, y de que Robert le escribiera a  
tu abuelo la fama que teníamos junto con una reseña de todo lo que  
habíamos hecho durante los dos años anteriores. Nosotros no supimos de  
esa carta hasta dos días después, cuando tu padre recibió un vociferador,  
pero unos minutos después llegó una carta de tu bisabuelo felicitándonos  
por nuestro ingenio y pidiendo que le escribamos para contarle nuestras  
aventuras. Tu abuelo aguantaba todo, porque sabía que hacer enojar a su  
padre no era nada bueno, así que dio la batalla por perdida"  
  
"Esas vacaciones a tu padre le esperaba otra sorpresa en casa, una que su  
abuelo no encontraba muy agradable, ni tus tíos tampoco: mi padrino se  
había enamorado de una mujer mucho más joven que él y estaba dispuesto a  
casarse con ella. Obviamente todos pusieron el grito en el cielo, todos  
menos James, a quien no le caía bien Amalia, es verdad, pero le alegraba  
que su padre haya podido rehacer su vida. A decir verdad sin la  
intervención de tu padre no hubiera habido boda, él se encargó de  
convencer a su familia de que su padre tenía derecho a rehacer su vida de  
nuevo. Bastaron pocas semanas para que James pudiera darse cuenta del  
error que había cometido al no oponerse él también a ese matrimonio:  
Amalia era una víbora, en toda la extensión de la palabra, se encargó no  
solo de empeorar aún más la relación entre tu abuelo y sus hijos, sino  
que además logró que James y Robert se llevaran peor que antes,  
metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a tu tío."  
  
"Pero lo peor llegó cuando salimos de quinto curso: tu padre y Lily se  
habían hecho novios durante el año y ya estaban planeando hacer su vida  
juntos después de terminar Hogwarts, por lo que James la invitó a pasar  
unos días en su casa para que conociera a toda su familia, lo que ella  
aceptó encantada. Los primeros días estuvo todo bien pero luego tu abuelo  
se enteró de que Lily venía de familia muggle y le gritó cosas horribles,  
le dijo que no era más que una mujerzuela que había engatusado a su hijo  
para poder subir de nivel y que lo único que le importaba el dinero y el  
prestigio de los Potter, (yo estuve allí y te puedo asegurar que esas  
fueron sus palabras) entonces James hizo lo que no había hecho en toda su  
vida: enfrentó a su padre, le dijo que él no tenía ningún derecho  
insultar a su futura esposa y mucho menos decidir sobre su vida, ya que  
en realidad nunca había sido un padre para él. Dicen que la verdad duele  
y esta a tu abuelo le dolió muchísimo, pero en su orgullo, ya que él  
también hizo lo que jamás había hecho: le pegó a su hijo, le dio un  
puñete tan fuerte que mandó a James al suelo y le dijo que si se casaba  
con esa "Sangre sucia desvergonzada" (cito sus palabras textuales) lo  
desheredaría y se encargaría de que ninguno de los dos consiguiera  
trabajo luego de salir de Hogwarts."  
  
"Lily me contó después que ella estaba dispuesta a dejar a James después  
de escuchar eso, ya que sabía que Alfred Potter era muy poderoso en el  
mundo mágico y amaba demasiado a tu padre como para permitir que arruine  
su vida por su culpa; pero al parecer los gritos habían llamado la  
atención de tu bisabuelo, quien lo había escuchado todo y le dijo a mi  
padrino que, si no se disculpaba con su hijo y con su novia en ese  
momento, quien quedaría desheredado sería él, ya que dejaría todos sus  
bienes a James. Tu abuelo, como única respuesta, salió del salón y se  
dirigió a su cuarto, tomó su ropa, la puso en un baúl, ordenó a su esposa  
y a sus hijos que hicieran lo mismo y salió del castillo con Amalia y los  
hijos que le quedaban (Amalia estaba embarazada de tres meses, esperaba  
una niña a la que llamarían Elizabeth) y se marchó del castillo para no  
volver. Dos años después tus padres se casaron y al poco tiempo Lily  
quedó embarazada, lo malo fue que unos meses antes de que tu hermana y tú  
nacieran tu bisabuelo falleció. Esto le provocó a tus padres un dolor muy  
grande, ya que Lily también se había encariñado con él, por eso  
decidieron ponerte el nombre de tu bisabuelo, que también se llamaba  
Harry"- transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos  
por el estallido de un jarrón que estaba a las espaldas de Sirius, este  
al principio se asustó pero luego vio que Harry tenía los puños apretados  
y comprendió todo: Harry aún no podía controlarse y hacía magia sin  
querer cuando estaba muy alterado, y en ese momento esa palabra le  
quedaba corta al estado en que se encontraba, ya que ese jarrón no fue lo  
único que estalló, sino que todas las piezas de porcelana que habían en  
la habitación empezaron a caer al suelo, unas no llegaban al suelo  
todavía y estallaban en mil pedazos, Sirius decidió intervenir- Harry,  
será mejor que te calmes o terminarás destrozando todo el castillo,  
además de que tendrías problemas con el ministerio. Comprendo que estés  
enojado, pero trata de controlarte por favor- al parecer sus palabras  
surtieron efecto, porque las cosas dejaron de caerse. Harry se puso de  
pie y se dirigió a la puerta, Sirius decidió acompañarlo, en la sala se  
encontraron con Remus y Ron, que habían escuchado todo el ruido que  
provocó el estallido de un montón de piezas de porcelana y estaban muy  
preocupados. Remus iba a decir algo cuando Harry salió de su mutismo  
1.  
2. Jamás pensé que diría esto- dijo con furia- Pero me alegro de haber  
crecido con los Dursley, prefiero criarme con muggles que con serpientes  
disfrazadas de leones- y se dirigió a su cuarto, Ron se dispuso a  
seguirlo pero Sirius lo detuvo  
3.  
4. Déjalo, Ron, necesita estar solo, si vas ahora descargará su furia  
contigo y eso no sería nada agradable- Ron comprendió y se fue a buscar a  
sus amigas, Sirius tocó una campanilla y apareció un elfo ante ellos-  
Quiero que comuniques lo que te voy a decir a todos tus compañeros- le  
dijo- Harry está ahora en su cuarto y no deberá ser molestado, si  
necesitan algo me lo dicen a mí. En estos momentos su amo está muy  
alterado y de seguro no querrá que ustedes paguen las consecuencias.  
Cuando llegue la hora de la cena me lo dicen y yo iré por él, no se  
acerquen a su cuarto por ningún motivo ¿entendido?- el elfo asintió-  
Bien, puedes retirarte  
5.  
6. ¿Qué pasa Sirius?- preguntó Remus una vez que el elfo se fue- Jamás  
había visto a Harry tan alterado, ni siquiera en tercer año cuando  
escapaste. ¿Qué hizo Voldemort ahora?  
7.  
8. Voldemort no tiene nada que ver, Remus. Simplemente cumplí con la última  
voluntad de James, eso es todo  
9.  
10. ¿La última voluntad de James? Perdóname Sirius, pero no entiendo nada  
11.  
12. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía la impresión de que Harry tenía una  
razón a aparte de la curiosidad para recorrer los terrenos del castillo?-  
Remus asintió- Pues no me equivoqué: el segundo día de viaje Harry,  
aprovechando que todos dormíamos ya que eran las cinco de la mañana, se  
fue con Poony a la casa de campo...  
13.  
14. ¿Qué?- preguntó Remus horrorizado- Harry fue al lugar donde...  
15.  
16. Sí, Lunático, pero ese no es el punto. En la casa Harry encontró dos  
cartas escritas por James, una para él y otra para mí. Hoy leí esa carta  
y James me pedía que cuidara a su hijo, que es lo que vengo haciendo  
desde que salí de Azkaban, así que estoy tranquilo respecto a eso. Pero  
James me pedía algo más, citaré sus palabras textuales: "cuando sientas  
que Harry está preparado para saberlo, háblale de mi familia: de mi  
padre, de Robert, de Emily... y también de Elizabeth"... y acabo de hacerlo,  
Remus, acabo de contarle a Harry lo que sucedió hace casi 20 años...  
17.  
18. ...y Harry se puso tan furioso que no pudo controlarse y rompió todo lo  
que tenía a su paso- completó Remus- Te lo digo, Sirius, ese muchacho  
tiene el carácter de su madre- añadió mientras se dirigían a uno de los  
salones  
  
Harry cerró la puerta de su cuarto con toda la furia que tenía contenida y  
se recostó en la cama. Así que esa era la razón por la que sus abuelos  
paternos no aparecían en ninguna de las fotografías que tenía de sus  
padres. Al revisar el álbum había notado que la única persona que  
pertenecía a la familia de su padre era un hombre demasiado mayor para ser  
su abuelo, ya que entonces su padre tenía 17 años, entonces debió ser su  
bisabuelo, el que había defendido a su madre. Era una lástima que no se  
hubiera criado con él, pero en la boda de sus padres se veía muy enfermo.  
Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de rabia, su  
abuelo había tomado una actitud que solo había visto en los Slytherin, pero  
al menos ellos lo disimulaban un poco. Pero lo que más le dolía era haber  
crecido alejado del mundo mágico por su culpa, le dolía todo el sufrimiento  
que esto le había implicado, todas las humillaciones y maltratos. Pero lo  
que le había dicho a Sirius era verdad: si tenía que elegir entre los  
Dursley y una familia que despreciaba su madre por su origen, prefería a  
los Dursley. Al fin y al cabo lo que ellos sentían no era odio, sino temor  
hacia un mundo que desconocían. Decidió que se olvidaría de la familia de  
su padre, no los necesitaba, tenía una familia ahora: Sirius, Remus, sus  
amigos, todos ellos lo querían a pesar del origen de su madre, que en  
realidad hubiera preferido que sea muggle. Secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a  
la biblioteca, donde seguramente estarían sus amigos, pero para su sorpresa  
solo encontró a Ron, quien estaba en una de las mesas con aspecto  
preocupado.  
1.  
2. ¡Harry!- exclamó contento- me tenías muy preocupado, ¿estás bien?  
3.  
4. Sí, Ron no te preocupes, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Es raro verte en la  
biblioteca sin que Hermione te obligue...  
5.  
6. Estoy esperando a las chicas. Pero dime, Harry ¿qué fue todo ese ruido?,  
parecía que estuvieras haciendo pedazos todo lo que encontrabas a tu paso  
y luego parecías muy furioso. ¿Te peleaste con Sirius?  
7.  
8. No, Ron, no me peleé con Sirius- Ron se puso pálido e iba a preguntar  
algo pero Harry no lo dejó- y tampoco tiene que ver con Voldemort- Ron se  
estremeció, pero pareció aliviado- Sirius me habló de la familia de mi  
padre: mi abuelo y mis tres tíos están vivos, Ron  
9.  
10. ¿Tienes un abuelo y tres tíos?- preguntó Ron asombrado- ¿Y donde están?  
11.  
12. No lo sé, y no me importa. Abandonaron el castillo hace años y por mí  
no pueden volver nunca, no los necesito, ustedes son mi familia ahora  
13.  
14. Harry, te conozco y sé que tienes una buena razón para decir eso.  
Dijiste que no tiene nada que ver con Quien- Tú- Sabes, así que supongo  
que ni tu abuelo ni tus tíos son mortífagos...  
15.  
16. Después de lo que me dijo Sirius de ellos no me sorprendería. Pero no,  
no son mortífagos, al menos hasta donde yo sé- y le contó a Ron todo lo  
que había ocurrido cuando su padre había llevado a su madre al castillo,  
Ron estaba admirado  
17.  
18. O sea que si estás aquí ahora es gracias a tu bisabuelo- dijo- ¿Sabes  
lo que pienso?, que seguramente tu abuelo estuvo en Slytherin- Harry rió  
19.  
20. No, Ron, mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor por siglos, de hecho yo  
estuve a punto de ser el primer Potter que estuviera en Slytherin  
21.  
22. Sé que no te gusta que hable de esto, pero el sombrero no estaba tan  
equivocado al querer enviarte allí  
23.  
24. No, Ron, no lo hubiera estado, pero no me hubiera divertido tanto como  
en Gryffindor, ni hubiera tenido tan buenos amigos, ¿te imaginas a Malfoy  
ayudándome a recuperar la piedra filosofal?- los dos estallaron en  
carcajadas, de pronto vieron que una lechuza venía volando hacia ellos,  
dejó caer un sobre a lado de Harry y se marchó. Los dos la estuvieron  
observando mientras se alejaba cuando Ron se fijó en el sobre  
25.  
26. Harry,- le dijo- estás en problemas, este el sello del ministerio, yo  
creo que ya se enteraron del pequeño ataque de furia que tuviste hace  
rato  
27.  
28. Eso tenlo por seguro, ¿qué castigo crees que me den?  
29.  
30. No creo que te expulsen, Fudge te ha cogido mucho cariño. Lo más seguro  
es que se trate de una amonestación oficial, como hace dos años. Pero  
mejor léelo y saldremos de dudas- Harry tomó el sobre, lo abrió y empezó  
a leer  
Estimado Sr. Potter:  
Nos complace informarle que debido a la valentía demostrada por usted el  
pasado 24 de Junio durante la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos,  
así como la noche del 31 de Julio al mantener la calma durante un ataque al  
Callejón Diagon y salvar a las personas que lo acompañaban de un peligro  
inminente, este ministerio, con el apoyo de la Federación Internacional de  
Brujos, ha decidido otorgarle a usted la ORDEN DE MERLÍN (Primera Clase)  
como reconocimiento a su valor al enfrentar al mago tenebroso más poderoso  
de este siglo.  
  
La ceremonia de entrega se realizará el día 18 de Agosto en las oficinas  
del ministerio, por lo que le rogamos que se presente allí a las 9:00 de  
dicho día. Puede llevar a todas las personas que usted desee. Se le  
entregará además un premio de 50.000 galeones  
  
Esperando que disfrute unas buenas vacaciones, se despide cordialmente  
Cornelius Fudge  
MINISTRO DE MAGIA  
  
1. Vaya, Harry- dijo Ron luego de unos momentos de silencio- Debes ser el  
mago más joven que reciba la Orden de Merlín y primera clase además  
Felicidades- añadió sonriendo  
2.  
3. Gracias, Ron. Vamos, debemos decírselo a Sirius, de seguro se alegrará-  
se levantaron para salir de la biblioteca cuando algo chocó en su cabeza,  
era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, que se puso a gorjear como loca y no dejaba  
que la atraparan. Luego de unos minutos de saltos por toda la biblioteca,  
Ron consiguió atraparla  
4.  
5. Estúpido animal- dijo enojado- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a entregar las cartas  
como Dios manda? Es de mi madre, pero es para ti - Harry abrió la carta y  
leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:  
¡Felicidades, cielo! Arthur acaba de llegar hace unos minutos con la  
noticia. Nadie merece esa condecoración más que tú. Queremos que sepas que  
toda la familia se alegra por ti y te envían sus felicitaciones  
Espero que Ron se esté portando bien, dile que más le vale que sea así o se  
las verá conmigo. Espero que estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones y verte  
pronto  
Con cariño  
Molly Weasley  
  
1. Debí imaginarlo- dijo Ron- las noticias vuelan en el ministerio. De  
seguro mañana saldrá en "El Profeta"  
2.  
3. ¿Otra vez?- se quejó Harry- De seguro pasado mañana en el ministerio  
Skeeter no me dejará en paz  
4.  
5. Es el precio de la fama, amigo- se burló Ron- Anda, vamos a decírselo a  
Sirius y a las chicas  
6.  
7. Sí, vamos- dijo mientras bajaban hasta la sala- ¿Por qué no me acompañan  
tú y tu familia al ministerio pasado mañana?  
8.  
9. ¿En serio?- dijo Ron sonriendo- Sería genial, luego le escribiré a mi  
madre para avisarle. Pero deberías invitar a otras personas también  
10.  
11. Sí, pienso escribirle hoy al Profesor Dumbledore y a la Profesora  
McGonagall para que vengan. Además me acompañarán Sirius, Remus y las  
chicas- en ese momento sus amigas aparecieron a su lado  
12.  
13. ¿En qué andan ustedes dos?- preguntó Hermione- No los hemos visto en  
toda la tarde  
14.  
15. Buenas noticias, Hermione, grandes noticias- dijo Ron sonriente tomando  
la carta del ministerio de las manos de Harry y entregándosela a su amiga-  
Lee- Hermione lo hizo y lanzó un grito de emoción  
16.  
17. No puedo creerlo, Harry, felicidades- dijo sonriendo- Eres la persona  
más joven que ha recibido la Orden de Merlín, pero te la tienes bien  
merecida...  
18.  
19. ¡¡¿La Orden de Merlín?!!- preguntó Tiff quitándole la carta a Hermione-  
¡Y primera clase! Felicidades, Harry  
20.  
21. Es en estos momentos cuando más detesto no ser bruja- dijo Rose- ¿Quién  
me dice que es la Orden de Merlín? Debe ser muy importante para que armen  
tanto escándalo  
22.  
23. Lo siento, Rose- dijo Tiff- te lo explico: La Orden de Merlín es el  
mayor reconocimiento que puede recibir un mago, la más alta es la de  
primera clase y son muy pocos los que la tienen, de hecho los únicos  
magos vivos que la poseen son Albus Dumbledore y ahora Harry. Existen  
muchos otros que tienen la de segunda o la de tercera, pero la de primera  
sólo la tienen los dos. Para hacértelo más fácil: La Orden de Merlín para  
los magos es mucho más que los Oscar para los actores, los Premios Nóbel  
para los científicos, etc.  
24.  
25. Vaya- dijo Rose entusiasmada- Felicidades, primo. Hermione tiene razón,  
te lo mereces- dijo abrazándolo, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo, de pronto  
escucharon una vos detrás de ellos  
26.  
27. Bien chicos- decía Sirius un poco enfadado- ¿Quién me dice que fue todo  
ese escándalo?  
28.  
29. Sirius tiene razón- dijo Remus- escuchamos un grito y pensamos que algo  
malo había ocurrido y ahora los encontramos a todos abrazados y sonriendo  
30.  
31. Toma, Sirius- dijo Harry recuperando su carta de las manos de Tiff-  
Míralo tú mismo- Sirius tomó la carta que le había entregado, la leyó y  
una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara  
32.  
33. Ve a las cocinas, Ron, por favor- dijo sonriendo- Y dile a los elfos  
que preparen una cena especial, esto hay que celebrarlo. Felicidades,  
Harry- dijo abrazándolo- tus padres estarían orgullosos  
34.  
35. Una vez más, Sirius- dijo Remus- Dime de que están hablando  
36.  
37. Harry ha recibido la Orden de Merlín, Remus- dijo Sirius exaltando  
orgullo- Primera Clase  
38.  
39. ¿En serio?- preguntó sonriendo- Felicidades, Harry. ¿Cuándo será la  
ceremonia de entrega?- al parecer nadie, a excepción de Harry y Ron,  
había terminado de leer la carta  
40.  
41. Pasado mañana a las 9- dijo Harry- Y Fudge dijo que podía llevar a  
quien quisiera, me acompañarán ¿verdad?  
42.  
43. Por supuesto- dijo Sirius- No podríamos faltar, así que Lunático, ve  
preparando tu mejor túnica  
44.  
45. Y ustedes también tienen que venir- les dijo Harry a las chicas  
46.  
47. Claro, Harry, encantada- dijo Tiff sonriendo  
48.  
49. ¿Cuándo te he fallado, Harry?- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Por supuesto  
que iré  
50.  
51. A mí también me gustará ir,- dijo Rose- Si no te causo problemas, claro  
52.  
53. Claro que no , prima- dijo Harry sonriendo- Así que vete preparando  
54.  
55. Vamos, Rose- le dijo Tiff- El otro día en el Callejón Diagon me compré  
varias túnicas, de seguro una te quedará- y las tres se dirigieron al  
cuarto de Tiff  
56.  
57. Mujeres- bufó Ron- Nunca cambiarán- Sirius y Remus rieron  
58.  
59. Acostúmbrense, algunas son peores- dijo Remus  
60.  
61. Pero una vez que las dominas son pan comido, ¿no es así Lunático?- dijo  
Sirius  
62.  
63. Oh, sí- dijo Harry- Díganme una cosa "galanes", si son tan buenos con  
las mujeres ¿por qué ninguno de los dos se ha casado?- los adultos rieron  
más todavía  
64.  
65. Harry,- dijo Sirius- hace menos de un mes que puedo disfrutar mi  
libertad ¿Y tú ya quieres que la pierda amarrándome a una mujer? Oh, no,  
somos jóvenes todavía y tenemos derecho a disfrutar la vida  
66.  
67. Lo que son es un par de solterones empedernidos- dijo Harry- En serio,  
deberían pensar ya en sentar cabeza  
68.  
69. Harry,- dijo Ron- recuerda con quienes estás hablando. El día que uno  
de los dos se case yo haré un streep- tease- los otros rieron con ganas  
70.  
71. Y yo te acompañaré, Ron- dijo Harry- Pero como eso nunca va a suceder  
podemos estar tranquilos- y los tres se dirigieron a las cocinas, en  
donde Sirius les dio la noticia a los elfos y les ordenó que se esmeraran  
en la cena de esa noche, lo que los elfos aceptaron encantados  
  
Luego Harry fue a la biblioteca junto con Ron, tomó unos pergaminos, su  
pluma su frasco de tinta y escribió a Hogwarts y a La Madriguera  
invitándolos a la ceremonia. Buscaron a Hedwig y a Pig (que no se había  
marchado luego de entregar la carta a Harry) y les ataron las cartas, luego  
las lechuzas partieron a su destino. Estaban por salir de la biblioteca  
cuando otra lechuza se les acercó, mejor dicho, les cayó encima, ya que el  
pobre animal parecía más viejo que Errol la lechuza de los Weasley, además  
de que parecía haber hecho un viaje muy largo. Harry desató el sobre que  
traía, sin fijarse en su destinatario, y la puso en la mesa a lado suyo.  
Ron se ofreció llevar al ave a darle de comer y Harry tomó el sobre y se  
dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez allí examinó el sobre y casi se cae de la  
sorpresa cuando leyó:  
Sr. James A. Potter  
Castillo de Gryffindor, Valle de Godric  
  
Estaba más claro que el agua, esa carta iba dirigida a su padre. Pero ¿de  
quién era? ¿Quién conocía a su padre y no se había enterado de su muerte?  
Si hubieran pasado solo unos meses el error sería posible, pero su padre  
había muerto hace ya 14 años... Se dijo que la única forma de saberlo era  
leyendo esa carta, así que la abrió  
Querido James:  
¿Cómo estás, hermanito? Sé que no te gusta que te llame así, sobre todo  
porque me llevas dos años, pero no pude resistir la tentación de hacerte  
enojar  
  
Te extrañará que te escriba después de tanto tiempo, pero ya sabes como se  
pone papá cuando lo contradicen, y durante años no me atreví a hacerlo.  
Creo que hasta ahora el único que tuvo el suficiente valor para hacerlo  
eres tú. Si te escribo ahora no es que me lo haya permitido, lo estoy  
haciendo a escondidas, pero ya me cansé de preguntarme todas las noches que  
será de ti y de esa muchacha... Lily, ¿verdad? En realidad ella siempre me  
cayó bien, pero, como ya te dije antes, no me atreví a contradecir a papá  
  
Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, James. Por lo pronto te daré una buena  
noticia: papá y Amalia se separaron, fue ella quien lo abandonó luego de  
que no lo pudiera convencer de volver al castillo. Discutieron un largo  
rato hasta que ella se marchó... sin Elizabeth. A la pobre le ha costado  
mucho superarlo, ya que solo tenía 5 años entonces, pero Robert y yo la  
hemos ayudado; al fin y al cabo, nosotros también sentimos el dolor de  
perder una madre... Por hablar de cosas más alegres, te cuento que tanto  
Robert como yo nos casamos, con magos por supuesto, Robert tiene dos hijos:  
Alfred de 13 años y Emily de 12, y yo tengo sólo a James (por más que quiso  
papá no pudo convencerme de que le ponga otro nombre, ya que mi esposo  
estuvo de acuerdo) quien pronto cumplirá 11 años. No sé como hizo papá,  
pero se las arregló para vivir completamente aislados del mundo mágico, nos  
unimos a una comunidad que se hacen llamar "los Magos Perdidos" que son  
magos que por una u otra razón decidieron alejarse del mundo mágico (aunque  
yo creo que la mayoría tuvo la misma razón que papá: resentimiento) pero  
que tampoco viven como muggles, aunque sí vivimos entre ellos y tenemos sus  
costumbres.  
  
Te tengo una noticia que te alegrará mucho: ¡ME VOY A VIVIR EN INGLATERRA!  
Lo que pasa es que Alejandro, mi esposo, se cansó de vivir escondido y bajo  
la mirada vigilante de los muggles y me propuso regresar al mundo mágico,  
lo que yo acepté encantada. Por su parte Andrea, la esposa de Robert y  
prima de Alejandro, convenció a nuestro hermano de enviar a sus hijos a  
estudiar en Hogwarts junto con James, ¿digo que lo convenció? Sus palabras  
textuales fueron: "O permites que los niños vayan con tu hermana y tengan  
una educación mágica decente o yo me iré de aquí con ellos y no los verás  
ni en las vacaciones" así que Robert aceptó. Sí, James, al fin nuestro  
hermano encontró la horma de su zapato. Los cuatro irán a Hogwarts, digo  
los cuatro porque Elizabeth irá a séptimo curso este año, mientras que  
Alfred va a tercero y Emily a segundo. Una vez que decidimos regresar nos  
pusimos en contacto con el ministro de magia del país en que estamos y este  
escribió a Hogwarts para preguntar sobre su ingreso, luego de aplicarles un  
examen a todos menos a James, para saber si la educación mágica que habían  
recibido (en la comunidad todos los niños reciben clases a partir de los 11  
años) tenía el nivel correspondiente para los cursos a los que querían ir.  
La que pasó lo más difícil fue Elizabeth, ya que tuvo que dar los  
T.I.M.O.S. y las M.H.B., pero los pasó todos, al igual que nuestros  
sobrinos. Unos días después, recibimos una carta de la Prof. McGonagall  
diciendo que los tres habían aprobado sus exámenes y que James había sido  
admitido en primer año, que el curso empezaría el 1 de Septiembre y bla,  
bla, bla..., ya sabes, todas las cosas que nos escribían cada verano. Ahora  
estamos preparando nuestras cosas y dentro de unos días iremos a Londres.  
  
Bien, yo creo que ya te aburrí bastante con esta carta, así que ¿Qué te  
parece si nos encontramos el 18 de agosto a la 1 de la tarde en el Caldero  
Chorreante? Allí te presentaré a mi esposo y a tus sobrinos, pregunta por  
mi apellido de casada: Farelly  
Esperando verte pronto se despide con un beso, tu hermana:  
Emily  
  
"No, pensó Harry guardando la carta de su tía, otra vez, no" Y la verdad no  
es que le molestara recibir carta de su tía, según le había dicho Sirius  
ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que decía su padre, así que ella  
no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que pasó. Lo que a Harry le molestaba, mejor  
dicho, lo que le atormentaba era tener que decirle a Emily Potter que su  
hermano mayor había sido asesinado junto a su esposa. En la carta estaba  
reflejada la ilusión que sentía ella por volver a verlo después de casi 20  
años. Para Harry ya había sido suficientemente duro tener que decirle a Tía  
Anne que su madre había muerto, y no, definitivamente no quería pasar por  
eso de nuevo, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a Sirius para hablar con su  
tía, al fin y al cabo él la conocía desde niña y sabría como manejar la  
situación. Con paso decidido se dirigió a buscar a su padrino, lo encontró  
en la sala con Remus  
1.  
2. Ya veo que cambiaste de humor de nuevo- dijo- Creí que esa carta  
bastaría para alegrarte, parece que me equivoqué  
3.  
4. No es eso, Sirius- dijo Harry- En realidad estaba de buen humor, pero  
llegó una carta que me preocupó mucho- sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y se  
lo dio a su padrino, quien miró el nombre extrañado- Sí, yo puse la misma  
cara que tú ahora cuando vi el destinatario. Es una carta muy larga, así  
que te resumiré lo que dice: Para empezar no es de extrañar que esté  
dirigida a mi padre, es de mi tía Emily. Dice que no ha escrito antes  
porque no quería que su padre se enoje, pero que ya se cansó de  
preguntarse que sería de la vida de mi padre; que su madrastra los  
abandonó cuando su hija tenía cinco años, que tanto ella como su hermano  
se han casado y tienen hijos, Emily tiene uno y Robert dos; que durante  
todos estos años han estado en un grupo que se llama a sí mismo "los  
Magos Perdidos", pero que junto con su esposo han decidido regresar al  
mundo mágico y han decidido establecerse en Inglaterra, y que tanto su  
hijo como sus sobrinos y su hermana menor irán este año a Hogwarts y por  
último, y eso es lo que realmente me preocupa, le pide a mi padre que se  
encuentren...- pero Sirius no lo dejó terminar  
5.  
6. ¿Un encuentro?- preguntó asustado- Pero eso es imposible...  
7.  
8. Ya sé que es imposible, Sirius- dijo Harry impaciente- Pero tampoco  
podemos dejarla plantada...  
9.  
10. Harry tiene razón- dijo Remus- No podemos dejar a Emily esperando,  
tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad  
11.  
12. Ya lo sé, pero será difícil decírselo. Emily quería mucho a James...  
13.  
14. Y yo no puedo decírselo solo- dijo Harry- Con tía Anne comprobé que no  
soy precisamente delicado al dar esa clase de noticias...  
15.  
16. Yo le diré la verdad a Emily- dijo Sirius decidido- Seguramente me  
reconocerá, ¿cuándo le pide Emily a tu padre que se encuentre con ella?  
17.  
18. Eso es lo más grave, no queda mucho tiempo. Lo citó para pasado mañana.  
19.  
20. Es muy poco tiempo- dijo Remus- Y además tenemos que estar en el  
ministerio ese día  
21.  
22. Pero sólo durante la mañana- dijo Harry- y la cita con Emily es a la  
una. ¿Puedo ir contigo, Sirius?  
23.  
24. Al principio, no, Harry- respondió él- Tendré que hablar con ella  
primero, decirle sobre tu existencia.  
  
Harry asintió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, en donde encontró a sus amigos  
jugando con la lechuza que le había entregado la carta de su tía, al verlo  
entrar Ron corrió hacia él  
1.  
2. Esa lechuza es extraña, Harry- dijo- Es muy inquieta y no ha parado de  
moverse, a ellas les parece divertido, y a Hedwig no creo que le agrade  
3.  
4. Pero a Pig sí,- dijo Harry- por lo que veo son tal para cual- dijo  
acercándose a la mesa; para su sorpresa, la lechuza dio un salto hacia él  
y empezó a jugar con su cabello- Vamos, deja, me vas a tirar las gafas-  
se quejó  
5.  
6. Te lo dije, Harry, esa lechuza está loca- dijo Ron  
7.  
8. Pues a mí me parece muy linda- dijo Hermione- ¿De dónde la sacaron?  
9.  
10. Pues no sabemos de donde salió- dijo Ron- Harry y yo estábamos aquí y  
de repente nos cayó encima. ¿Leíste la carta que traía, Harry?  
11.  
12. Sí, la leí- respondió él- Aunque no era para mí, sino para mi padre...  
13.  
14. ¿Para tu padre?- preguntó Ron- ¿Estás seguro?  
15.  
16. ¿Cuántos James A. Potter crees que vivan en este castillo, Ron?  
17.  
18. Pues que yo sepa ninguno, aunque el último fue tu padre según he  
escuchado, pero ¿quién le escribiría a tu padre 14 años después de su  
muerte?  
19.  
20. Pues nada más y nada menos que Emily Farelly, de soltera Emily Potter  
21.  
22. ¿Tu tía?- preguntó Ron- ¿Después de casi 20 años?  
23.  
24. ¿Tía?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Tienes una tía, Harry?  
25.  
26. No Hermione- respondió él- tengo dos tías, además de un tío y tres  
primos. Según dice tía Emily en su carta, su padre aún vive Pero no lo  
supe hasta hoy, cuando Sirius me habló de ellos  
27.  
28. No te entiendo, Harry- dijo Ron- Hace rato dijiste que no te importaba  
dónde estaban tu abuelo y tus tíos, y ahora pareces contento por la carta  
de tu tía  
29.  
30. Fui injusto con ella, Ron. Ni ella ni sus hermanos tienen la culpa de  
las tonterías que dice Alfred Potter  
31.  
32. ¿Alfred Potter?- preguntó Rose- ¿Ese es el nombre de tu abuelo?  
33.  
34. Alfred Potter no es nada mío- dijo Harry enfadado- Para mí él está  
muerto, no lo necesito- y luego se marchó enfadado hacia su cuarto  
35.  
36. Genial,- dijo Ron- ya se enfadó otra vez. De aquí estará intratable  
hasta la cena.  
37.  
38. ¿Qué pasa, Ron?- preguntó Hermione- Hasta donde yo sé, Harry siempre ha  
querido tener otra familia que no sean los Dursley ¿Porqué reacciona así  
ahora que la tiene?  
39.  
40. Hay algo que no sabes, Hermione. Hace unas horas, Sirius le contó a  
Harry la historia de su familia paterna- entonces les narró a sus amigas  
todo lo que le había contado su amigo horas antes  
41.  
42. Eso es horrible,- dijo Hermione luego de que terminó- pobre Harry,  
debió enojarse mucho  
43.  
44. Y que lo digas, se puso tan furioso que reventó todas las piezas de  
porcelana del salón rojo, sin querer claro, como ocurrió cuando infló a  
su tía. Luego subió a su cuarto furioso diciendo que prefería haberse  
criado con muggles que con "serpientes disfrazadas de leones" como llamó  
a la familia de su padre  
45.  
46. Lo malo es que por mi tontería de mencionar a su abuelo, Harry se enojó-  
se lamentó Rose  
47.  
48. No te preocupes,- le dijo Ron- ya se le pasará- y siguieron conversando  
por un buen tiempo hasta que un elfo se presentó ante ellos  
49.  
50. Señor y señoritas- dijo- la cena estará lista en media hora- y haciendo  
una reverencia, se fue  
Los chicos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, se cambiaron para la cena y bajaron  
al comedor, donde encontraron a Sirius, Remus y Harry, este último con  
mejor humor, que discutían sobre la carta de Emily  
1.  
2. Yo creo que lo mejor es ir directo al grano- decía Remus- No podemos  
permitir que Emily siga haciéndose ilusiones con ver a James...  
3.  
4. Sí, Remus- dijo Sirius- Pero tampoco puedo llegar y decirle "Hola Emily,  
¿sabes? James no pudo venir, porque está muerto..."  
5.  
6. Ya lo sé, Sirius. Hay que encontrar la forma de decírselo con  
delicadeza, pero tampoco hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto...  
7.  
8. ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Ron a Harry sentándose a su lado  
9.  
10. Hay algo que olvidé decirles- respondió él- Tía Emily le pide a mi  
padre que se encuentren en el Caldero Chorreante pasado mañana a la una  
de la tarde  
11.  
12. ¿Y qué van a hacer? Digo, es obvio que tu padre no podrá ir...  
13.  
14. Eso es lo que están discutiendo. Luego de ir al ministerio iremos a  
verla, Sirius hablará con ella. A propósito, Ron, ¿tú sabes quienes son  
"los Magos Perdidos"?  
15.  
16. ¿Los Magos Perdidos? He escuchado a mi padre hablar de ellos, aunque no  
es mucho, lo único que le he oído decir sobre ellos es que son un montón  
de resentidos, preguntémosle a Hermione, de seguro leyó sobre ellos en  
alguna parte. Hermione- su amiga viró su cabeza hacia ellos- ¿Tú sabes  
quienes son los Magos Perdidos?  
17.  
18. He leído algo sobre ellos- respondió la chica- Son un grupo de magos  
que decidieron alejarse del mundo mágico y tienen una comunidad propia,  
se cree que viven entre muggles y que utilizan encantamientos muy  
avanzados para que los del ministerio de magia del país en que están no  
detecten su presencia. Se cree que no existe una comunidad de Magos  
Perdidos en Inglaterra, pero no es seguro. Se sabe muy poco de ellos,  
pero la mayoría son magos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con alguna  
disposición del Ministerio de Magia y decidieron irse. Durante los  
tiempos de Quien- Ustedes- Saben causó mucha preocupación, porque no se  
sabía si un mago se había unido a los Magos Perdidos o al lado tenebroso  
¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
19.  
20. Porque al parecer Alfred Potter se unió a ellos luego de irse del  
castillo- dijo Harry- O al menos eso es lo que dice Tía Emily en su  
carta...  
21.  
22. ¿Tu abue...? Digo, ¿Alfred Potter, un mago perdido?- preguntó Ron-  
Tendría que decírselo a mi padre  
23.  
24. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry  
25.  
26. Porque Sirius no exageraba cuando te dijo que era muy poderoso, Harry.  
He escuchado a mi padre hablar de él, dijo que, si no se hubiera ido,  
hubiera llegado incluso a ser Ministro de Magia. Para que te hagas una  
idea: a comparación de Alfred Potter, Lucius Malfoy era un mendigo- esta  
conversación la habían tenido en voz baja, para no llamar la atención de  
los adultos, pero en ese momento Sirius se dirigió a ellos  
27.  
28. Harry- dijo- Tú puedes ayudarnos con esto. ¿Cómo le diste a Anne la  
noticia de la muerte de Lily?  
29.  
30. No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Harry- Ya te dije que no fui muy  
delicado que digamos. Yo estaba seguro de que Tía Petunia ya se lo había  
dicho, hasta que Tía Anne empezó a preguntar por mi madre, entonces se me  
ocurrió la brillante idea de soltarle de una que mis padres estaban  
muertos, ella se desmayó y Tía Petunia me regañó por habérselo dicho,  
como si hubiera podido ocultarlo mucho tiempo...  
31.  
32. No, en realidad no es buena idea- dijo Remus- Retiro lo dicho Sirius,  
no debes ir directo al grano, pero tampoco hay que darle muchas vueltas  
al asunto  
33.  
34. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y dejar que las cosas se den por  
sí solas- dijo Sirius- Será mejor que cenemos ya  
  
Nuevamente, los elfos se habían esmerado en la cena. "Y es que el que el  
amo de uno reciba la Orden de Merlín no se da todos los días" había dicho  
Poony. Harry no recordaba haber comido tan bien ni siquiera en los  
banquetes de Hogwarts; todos disfrutaron de la cena y se quedaron hasta muy  
tarde conversando. Al día siguiente, tanto Harry como Sirius estaban muy  
tensos y, a diferencia de otras veces, los dos tenían la misma razón: el  
encuentro con Emily Potter. Harry se levantó temprano y se dirigió a los  
establos, sacó a Storm y estuvo cabalgando gran parte del día, Sirius por  
su parte no dejaba de dar vueltas por el Salón Rojo murmurando frases in  
entendibles, que Remus tomó como intentos de encontrar las palabras  
adecuadas para decirle a Emily que su hermano había muerto. Mientras tanto  
los chicos trataban de hacer lo posible por tranquilizarlos a los dos, pero  
era tiempo perdido, así que las chicas fueron a arreglar sus túnicas para  
el día siguiente y Ron se mantuvo a la espera de Pig, que venía con el  
paquete de su madre, en el que estaba la túnica de gala que le habían  
regalado sus hermanos. La lechuza llegó a media tarde, al igual que Hedwig  
con la respuesta de Dumbledore a Harry felicitándolo y diciendo que tanto  
él como la Profa. McGonagall irían al ministerio el día siguiente. Ya casi  
anochecía cuando Sirius logró calmarse un poco y fue a las cocinas para  
pedirles a los elfos que preparan un banquete para la noche siguiente, ya  
que tenía planeado hacer una cena en honor a Harry, a la que estarían  
invitados los Weasley, Fudge, Dumbledore, McGonagall y, si aceptaban, Emily  
y su familia. Previamente había hablado con Harry y él le había dicho que  
sería buena idea que Emily y su esposo se quedaran en el castillo mientras  
encontraban un lugar donde vivir, lo que a Sirius le pareció buena idea  
aunque, le advirtió a Harry, no sabía si ella iba a aceptar. La cena de esa  
noche transcurrió con normalidad, aunque ni Harry ni Sirius comieron mucho,  
luego de cenar se fueron inmediatamente a la cama, ya que el día siguiente  
tendrían que levantarse temprano.  
Harry tardó un poco en quedarse dormido, pero al fin lo logró. Al día  
siguiente Poony lo despertó a las siete, por órdenes de Sirius según dijo,  
le preparó el baño y dejó en la cama de Harry una túnica de gala de color  
azul marino "es el regalo de Poony y sus compañeros para el amo Harry,  
ojalá le guste" Harry pensó que, afortunadamente, no todos los elfos tenían  
los mismos gustos de Dobby respecto a la ropa; la túnica era muy elegante  
pero podía usarse durante el día, así que decidió ponérsela ese día, porque  
la que había usado el año pasado le quedaba chica. Luego de darse un  
reconfortante baño, ponerse la túnica y hacer varios intentos (todos en  
vano) de peinarse, bajó al comedor, en donde estaban Sirius, Ron y Remus,  
los tres con muy elegantes. Un elfo les sirvió el desayuno diciéndoles que  
las chicas habían pedido que les suban el desayuno de las tres a la  
habitación de Hermione, así que desayunaron los cuatro tranquilamente.  
A las ocho y quince bajaron las chicas; al verlas Harry pensó que la espera  
valía la pena, las tres estaban muy hermosas, pero Harry no podía quitar  
los ojos de Hermione, quien lucía una túnica rosa pálido y llevaba el pelo  
liso, pero suelto. Ron por su parte, se había quedado embobado mirando a  
Tiff quien lucía una túnica lila y llevaba el cabello recogido en un  
elegante moño. Los adultos los miraban divertidos junto con Rose, quien  
llevaba la una túnica celeste que le había prestado Tiff, según dijo  
después, y es que tanto Hermione como Tiff también se habían quedado  
mirando a sus amigos, los que se veían muy guapos con sus túnicas nuevas.  
Sirius los sacó de su ensimismamiento al darles instrucciones de cómo  
llegar al ministerio. Les entregó un libro diciéndoles que era un traslador  
que los llevaría hasta el Caldero Chorreante a las ocho y cuarenta, de allí  
ellos tendrían que ir hasta el ministerio, lo que no quedaba muy lejos. Él  
por su parte, tenía que revisar que todo esté listo para la cena de esa  
noche, así como verificar que las habitaciones para Emily y su familia  
estuvieran listas, por lo que él y Remus se aparecerían en el ministerio.  
Luego de unos minutos tocaron el libro para ir al Caldero Chorreante, donde  
Tom, el dueño, los recibió alegremente  
- Bienvenido, Sr. Potter- dijo sonriente- El Sr. Black me dijo que  
vendrían y los estaba esperando, ¿desea algo antes de ir al ministerio?  
No se preocupe, es cortesía de la casa  
- No, Tom, gracias- dijo Harry- ¿Nos podría decir como llegamos al  
ministerio, por favor?  
- Sí, por supuesto, sigan recto hasta...- pero en ese momento alguien lo  
interrumpió, era Fudge  
- No te preocupes, Tom- dijo- yo mismo los llevaré  
- Buenos días, Sr. Fudge- saludaron todos  
- Buenos días- dijo él- Me imaginaba que iban a llegar por aquí, ¿Dónde  
están Remus y Sirius?  
- Tenían que ultimar unos detalles- dijo Harry- Dijeron que iban a  
aparecerse en el ministerio después. Por cierto, Sr. Fudge, no sé si  
Sirius le habrá comentado que esta noche...  
- Oh, sí, ya me dijo de la cena en el castillo y por supuesto que  
acepté. Ahora vamos al ministerio, el presidente de la Federación de  
Brujos está aquí y desea conocerte. Hasta luego Tom  
- Hasta luego Sr. Ministro y Felicidades, Sr. Potter  
  
Los chicos siguieron al ministro hasta el patio de atrás y caminaron por el  
Callejón Diagon hasta la tienda de túnicas, en donde se desviaron a la  
derecha y al poco tiempo llegaron a un imponente edificio blanco, al que  
Fudge los hizo entrar, fueron hasta un salón grande donde ya habían algunas  
personas reunidas, la mayoría funcionarios del ministerio, pero también  
estaban los Weasley, quienes se acercaron a Harry y lo felicitaron. Luego  
de que Harry los invitara esa noche al castillo, lo que ellos aceptaron  
encantados, Fudge se disculpó y llevó a Harry ante un hombre de unos  
cincuenta años que estaba hablando con Percy en español  
1.  
2. Harry,- dijo Fudge orgulloso- te presento a Felipe Borges, presidente de  
la Federación Internacional de Brujos. Felipe, este es Harry Potter  
3.  
4. Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Borges- dijo Harry estrechándole la mano  
5.  
6. El placer es todo mío, Sr. Potter. Permítame felicitarlo, es usted el  
mago más joven en recibir la Orden de Merlín, pero no puedo pensar en  
alguien que se la merezca más que usted. ¿No es así, Cornelius?  
7.  
8. Oh, sí por supuesto Felipe, es por eso que hemos decidido otorgarle la  
de primera clase- luego se fijó en alguien- Ah, Sirius acaba de llegar.  
Seguramente has oído hablar de él, Felipe  
9.  
10. Por supuesto, Sirius Black, con quien el ministerio cometió un terrible  
error hace años. Error que veo con agrado que ya has reparado, Cornelius  
11.  
12. Sí, por supuesto, pero además Sirius es padrino de Harry, Felipe, y su  
tutor desde hace un mes  
13.  
14. Vaya, eso no lo sabía, me gustaría conocerlo si no es molestia,  
Cornelius  
15.  
16. Sí, claro- le hizo una seña a Sirius para que se acercara, lo que él  
hizo enseguida- Sirius, le presento a Felipe Borges, Presidente de la  
Federación Internacional de Brujos. Felipe, Sirius Black- desde ese  
momento los tres se pusieron a conversar, por lo que Harry se disculpó y  
se fue a buscar a sus amigos; pero en el camino se encontró con  
Dumbledore, quien se acercó a él sonriendo  
17.  
18. Te estábamos buscando, Harry- dijo- Permíteme felicitarte, tus padres  
estarían orgullosos  
19.  
20. Gracias, profesor, aunque en realidad no sé si lo merezca, el único que  
tiene la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase es usted...  
21.  
22. No digas tonterías, Harry,- dijo él- por supuesto que la mereces. En mi  
opinión el ministerio debió dártela hace mucho tiempo- en ese momento  
apareció sonriendo la profesora McGonagall  
23.  
24. Felicidades, Potter,- dijo- te lo tienes bien merecido. ¿Dónde están  
Sirius y Remus?  
25.  
26. Sirius está con Fudge y con el Presidente de la Federación de Brujos-  
respondió Harry- y Remus no sé donde esté- en ese momento se acercaron  
Rose y Tiff  
27.  
28. Buenos Días- saludó Rose- Te estábamos buscando Harry, ¿dónde estabas?  
29.  
30. Con Fudge- dijo él- Profesores, ella es Rose Barlow, mi prima, y ella  
es Tiffany Stevens, que irá este año a Hogwarts. Rose, Tiff, ellos son  
Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y Minerva McGonagall profesora de  
transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor  
31.  
32. Mucho gusto- dijo McGonagall- Srta. Stevens, he recibido excelentes  
referencias sobre usted desde Salem, espero que no me decepcione  
33.  
34. Trataré de no hacerlo, profesora, se lo prometo- dijo Tiff- Remus te  
estaba buscando, Harry, dijo que iría al Caldero Chorreante y que tú ya  
sabías para qué  
35.  
36. Sí, acabo de acordarme- dijo Harry- Aunque creo que es inútil, si dijo  
a la una es porque no podía estar allí antes. Pero él y Sirius  
insistieron- sus profesores los miraban extrañados, Harry iba a  
explicarles lo de la carta pero en ese momento llegó Fudge diciendo que  
la ceremonia iba a empezar.  
  
Las chicas se dirigieron a sus asientos y Harry caminó detrás de Fudge,  
quien le iba explicando la distribución de los asientos: la parte de atrás  
era para las personas que no formaban parte del ministerio, entiéndase para  
las chicas, los Weasley (a excepción de Percy y el Sr. Weasley) y la gente  
que había ido a ver la ceremonia, que era bastante; los asientos a la  
derecha de ellos estaban destinados a los reporteros, entre quienes Harry  
pudo distinguir a Rita Skeeter; más adelante estaban los funcionarios del  
ministerio, Percy y su padre entre ellos y al frente estaban, según dijo  
Fudge, los magos que habían obtenido la Orden de Merlín de segunda y de  
tercera clase. Harry no se sorprendió al ver a Sirius y a Remus entre  
ellos, ya que el día anterior su padrino le había dicho que los dos habían  
obtenido la de segunda clase antes de que Voldemort cayera la primera vez,  
al igual que sus padres, con ellos se encontraba la Prof. McGonagall. Fudge  
lo llevó a una mesa donde ya estaban sentados Borges y el Prof. Dumbledore  
y había dos puestos libres que Harry supuso que serían para ellos.  
  
Luego de unos minutos Fudge pidió silencio y empezó la ceremonia que fue  
muy sencilla: primero habló Dumbledore, quien exaltó las cualidades de  
Harry como mago y dijo que se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo como alumno en  
Hogwarts; luego le tocó a Fudge, quien leyó el acta donde el ministerio  
decidía otorgarle la Orden y por último pasó Borges, quien felicitó a  
Inglaterra por tener entre ellos a un mago con las virtudes de Harry y le  
entregó la Orden, luego de lo cual siguió una salva de aplausos. Una vez  
terminada la ceremonia Harry quiso ir con sus amigos pero fue acosado por  
un montón de reporteros que no paraban de tomarle fotos, incluso algunos  
habían jalado a Sirius y lo ponían a su lado, la diferencia era que su  
padrino parecía disfrutar la situación, ya que no dejaba de sonreír, además  
estaba un montón de magos que no dejaba de felicitarlo. Cuando por fin pudo  
librarse de la prensa y de todos los que querían felicitarlo eran más las  
doce, así que buscó a sus amigos y fueron juntos a despedirse del ministro  
y los que lo acompañaban, lo que les tomó media hora más. Cuando por fin  
llegaron al Caldero Chorreante era casi la hora de la cita con Emily, así  
que Ron y las chicas se dirigieron al castillo con polvos flu y ellos  
pidieron algo de comer y un salón privado, para poder almorzar tranquilos,  
aunque sólo Harry y Remus comieron, ya que Sirius tenía que hablar con  
Emily  
1.  
2. Tom- preguntó mientras este les servía el almuerzo- ¿Ya está aquí la  
Sra. Farelly?  
3.  
4. Sí, Sr. Black- respondió él- llegó hace un momento con su esposo, y unos  
jóvenes. Está en la habitación 12  
5.  
6. Bien, gracias, Tom- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Regreso  
enseguida, Harry  
  
Sirius salió y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a una puerta donde  
colgaba un número 12 de metal, aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas  
para hablar con Emily, y eso que había pasado toda la noche en ello, así  
que decidió improvisar y tocó la puerta; tras unos segundos que le  
parecieron eternos esta se abrió, pero ante él estaba un hombre de su edad,  
alto y de cabello oscuro que lo miraba con extrañeza  
1.  
2. Disculpe- dijo- ¿Es esta la habitación de Emily Farelly?  
3.  
4. Sí, así es- dijo el hombre- Pero ella no está aquí ahora, está  
acomodando a los chicos en sus habitaciones, ¿Quién la busca?  
5.  
6. Sirius Black- respondió- Soy un viejo amigo de su familia, ¿es usted su  
esposo?  
7.  
8. Sí, Alejandro Farelly,- dijo tendiéndole una mano que Sirius estrechó y  
haciéndolo pasar- pero ¿Cómo supo que ella está aquí? Casi nadie sabía de  
su regreso a Inglaterra  
9.  
10. Sí, verá usted, hace dos días llegó una carta de Emily al castillo y...  
11.  
12. Ah, ya veo, usted es amigo del hermano de Emily, James  
13.  
14. Sí, así es- Sirius decidió decirle la verdad primero a Alejandro, él  
sabría encontrar la mejor forma de decírselo a su esposa, pero en el  
momento en que iba a plantearle la situación tocaron la puerta  
15.  
16. De seguro es ella- dijo Alejandro y fue a abrir, pero quien entró no  
fue Emily sino...  
17.  
18. Robert Potter- dijo Sirius con una mueca, los dos nunca se habían  
llevado bien- Tanto tiempo...  
19.  
20. Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Robert sarcástico- Miren a quien tenemos aquí,  
nada más y nada menos que a Sirius Black, el eterno compañero de  
aventuras de mi gran hermano mayor, ¿qué pasa, Black? ¿James tiene miedo  
de venir y te envió a ti? ¿O tal vez es vergüenza? Oh, lo siento, acabo  
de recordar que ni tú ni mi hermano conocen el significado de esa palabra-  
Sirius sintió que le hervía la sangre  
21.  
22. No hables de lo que no sabes, Potter- dijo- Además yo no vine a verte a  
ti, sino a Emily- por fortuna, en ese momento la mencionada entró en la  
habitación  
23.  
24. ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo sonriente- ¿Sirius, Sirius Black?  
25.  
26. Hola, pequeña- dijo él abrazándola- Cuanto tiempo...  
27.  
28. No puedo creer que seas tú, has cambiado mucho. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?  
29.  
30. Anda, Black- dijo Robert- Dinos de una vez que pretexto ha inventado  
"James el magnífico" para no venir  
31.  
32. Robert, no empieces ahora, por favor- le reprochó su hermana, él por  
toda respuesta salió de la habitación con un portazo- Aunque sí me  
gustaría saber porqué no vino James, Sirius  
33.  
34. Verás, Emily- empezó- esto no es fácil de decir. Yo... tengo una mala  
noticia que darte  
35.  
36. Me estás preocupando, Sirius- dijo Emily- ¿Qué pasa, mi hermano está  
enfermo?  
37.  
38. No, no es eso. Ojalá fuera eso... Verás Emily, yo lo siento mucho pero  
James... James y Lily, su esposa, hace 14 años ellos... ellos murieron Emily,  
fueron asesinados- Emily se puso pálida y rompió a llorar  
39.  
40. No... no puede ser- dijo mientras su esposo lo abrazaba- Mi hermano...  
James...  
41.  
42. ¿Asesinados dice, Sirius?- preguntó Alejandro- Pero quien...  
43.  
44. Es una larga historia, Alejandro, ahora quiero que conozcas a alguien,  
Emily  
45.  
46. ¿Conocer a alguien?- dijo ella enfadada- ¿Tú crees que tengo ánimos  
para conocer gente, Sirius?  
47.  
48. ¿Ni siquiera a tu sobrino?- preguntó él con una leve sonrisa  
49.  
50. ¿Mi sobrino?- preguntó ella esperanzada- ¿James tuvo un hijo?  
51.  
52. Sí, Emily, James tuvo un hijo: Harry, que acaba de cumplir los 15 años  
53.  
54. ¿Dónde está, Sirius? Quiero verlo, quiero conocer a mi sobrino  
55.  
56. Está abajo con Remus, ¿quieres bajar o lo traigo aquí?  
57.  
58. No, Sirius, vamos a verlo - dijo ella secándose las lágrimas- Si viene  
puede tener un encuentro desagradable con Robert  
59.  
60. Además de que tu hermano es tan idiota que es capaz de confundirlo con  
James- dijo Sirius mientras salían- Porque Harry es su vivo retrato,  
Emily, excepto en los ojos, tiene los de su madre- añadió sonriendo  
61.  
62. Coincidencialmente tiene la misma edad de James cuando nos fuimos,-  
dijo Emily- así que sabré si me estás mintiendo cuando lo vea  
63.  
64. No te estoy mintiendo, ya lo verás. Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo  
vi hace dos años  
65.  
66. ¿Hace dos años?- preguntó ella extrañada mientras bajaban- ¿Conoces a  
Harry desde que nació y apenas hace dos años te diste cuenta de que se  
parece a James? No creí que fueras tan despistado, Sirius- rió  
67.  
68. No soy despistado Emily- dijo él- Pero la última vez que lo vi era  
apenas un bebé. Luego volví a verlo hace dos años, larga historia- añadió  
cuando ella iba a preguntar algo  
  
En el salón pequeño, Harry jugaba con su comida sin probar bocado, Remus le  
instaba a que comiera, pero él tenía un nudo en el estomago que le impedía  
pasar alimento, recordaba haber tenido una sensación parecida una sola vez:  
hace 5 años, cuando rogaba para que el sombrero no lo enviara a Slytherin.  
De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció Sirius acompañado de una mujer de  
unos treinta años, morena y de cabello alborotado, que lo miraba con una  
mezcla de ternura y asombro, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sirius  
habló  
1.  
2. Emily- dijo sonriente- él es Harry, el hijo de James y mi ahijado  
además. Harry, ella es tu tía Emily  
3.  
4. Tenías razón, Sirius- dijo Emily abrazando a su sobrino- Es idéntico a  
mi hermano. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?  
5.  
6. Bien, tía- dijo él- me da mucho gusto conocerte  
7.  
8. Y a mí también, Harry- dijo ella- Eres el vivo retrato de James, es como  
verlo a él cuando me fui- luego se fijó en Remus- Hola, Remus, me da  
gusto verte  
9.  
10. Hola, Emily, a mí también me alegra verte  
11.  
12. Bueno Emily, tengo que darte algunas noticias- dijo Sirius- La primera  
y la más importante es que tu sobrino se ha convertido hoy en el mago más  
joven en recibir la Orden de Merlín  
13.  
14. ¿Qué?- dijo ella- ¿En serio? Felicidades, querido- dijo abrazándolo de  
nuevo- Sé que estarás cansado de escuchar esto pero mi hermano estaría  
muy orgulloso, me imagino que de tercera clase ¿verdad?- Sirius rió  
15.  
16. Como se nota que no conoces a tu sobrino, Emily- dijo sonriendo- Lo  
subestimas demasiado: fue de primera clase, además de cincuenta mil  
galeones- Emily no salía de su asombro  
17.  
18. ¿Primera Clase?- preguntó incrédula- Pero Sirius, que yo sepa el único  
que tiene la Orden de Merlín de primera clase es el Prof. Dumbledore...  
19.  
20. Sé que estarás cansada de escuchar esto,- dijo Sirius- sobre todo  
porque lo he repetido un montón de veces en los últimos diez minutos,  
pero es la única respuesta que tengo: larga historia  
21.  
22. Demasiado larga diría yo- dijo Remus  
23.  
24. Pero eso lo explicaremos luego- dijo Harry- A decir verdad yo tampoco  
quiero hablar de eso. Tienes que venir al castillo, tía Emily, ya ordené  
que prepararan habitaciones para ti y para mis primos, al menos hasta que  
encuentres un lugar donde vivir, aunque por mí puedes quedarte allí  
25.  
26. Gracias, querido- dijo ella- lo consultaré con Alejandro ¿Por qué no  
vienes conmigo a conocerlo? Así de paso conocerás a tus primos. Pero si  
nos quedamos solo será por un tiempo  
27.  
28. Como tú quieras, tía.- dijo Harry- Y sí, quiero conocer a tu esposo  
29.  
30. Ten cuidado que no se encuentre con ese- dijo Sirius mientras salían  
31.  
32. Tía Emily,- dijo Harry cuando subían las escaleras- ¿Quién es ese que  
mencionó Sirius?- ella rió  
33.  
34. Oh, es tu tío Robert- dijo- Él y Sirius jamás se llevaron bien, a decir  
verdad con James tampoco se llevaban bien, fue por eso que no quería que  
viniera, pero él insistió. Fue mientras nos dirigíamos aquí cuando le  
dije que le había pedido a tu padre que nos viéramos y si vieras como se  
puso, me amenazó con decírselo a papá, pero yo le dije que eso era asunto  
suyo y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Hoy cuando Sirius fue a mi  
habitación yo estaba ayudando a mi hijo a acomodar sus cosas, así que no  
estaba allí, pero Robert sí, fue una suerte que yo llegara porque sino no  
sé como hubieran terminado. Ni aún estando yo allí Robert dejó su  
sarcasmo, y cuando yo lo paré se enojó y se fue, así que aún debe estar  
enfadado conmigo  
35.  
36. ¿Y no temes que tío Robert le escriba a tu padre?- preguntó Harry  
37.  
38. Estoy segura de que fue lo primero que hizo cuando llegamos, pero yo ya  
estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para temer un regaño de papá ¿no  
crees?- dijo mientras llegaban a su habitación, entraron y se encontraron  
a Alejandro conversando con una muchacha de 17 años, su cabello, a  
diferencia de todos los Potter, era rubio oscuro, pero en lo demás se  
parecía bastante a Emily, en ese momento tenía un aspecto triste  
39.  
40. Supe lo de James, Emily- dijo- Lo siento mucho, me hubiera encantado  
conocerlo  
41.  
42. No te preocupes, Liz- dijo Emily- Mira, quiero presentarte a nuestro  
sobrino, Liz, Alejandro él es Harry, el hijo de James. Harry, ellos son  
Alejandro Farelly, mi esposo, y Elizabeth Potter, mi hermana menor  
43.  
44. Mucho gusto- dijo Harry sonriendo- me alegra conocerlos  
45.  
46. ¿El hijo de James?- dijo Elizabeth- Alejandro, ¿porqué no me dijiste  
nada?  
47.  
48. Iba a decírtelo cuando llegaron, Liz- dijo él, luego se dirigió a Harry  
y le estrechó la mano- Me alegra conocerte, Harry; puedes llamarme tío si  
quieres, o simplemente Alejandro  
49.  
50. O Alex- dijo Liz divertida, sabía que su cuñado odiaba que lo llamaran  
así- A mí también me da gusto conocerte, Harry- dijo besándolo en la  
mejilla- pero de ninguna manera te atrevas a llamarme tía  
51.  
52. No te preocupes,- dijo Harry sonriendo- no lo haré, eres demasiado  
joven como para llamarte tía. ¿puedo llamarte Liz?  
53.  
54. Vas a llamarme Liz- dijo ella- Elizabeth suena muy formal, los únicos  
que me llaman así son Robert y papá  
55.  
56. Tienes razón. Tía Emily dijo que vas a Hogwarts este año ¿ya compraste  
todas tus cosas?  
57.  
58. Iba a hacerlo hoy, con James y los hijos de Robert- dijo ella- Pero él  
se nos pegó, así que yo inventé una excusa y me quedé aquí, ya me  
escaparé para ir a recorrer al callejón yo sola  
59.  
60. Pues si quieres, yo te acompaño- se ofreció Harry  
61.  
62. ¿Lo harás? Genial, ¿puedo ir, Emily?  
63.  
64. Pues por mí no hay problema,- respondió ella- pero tú tendrás que  
preguntárselo a Sirius, Harry  
65.  
66. Lo haremos, tía- dijo Harry- Pero antes quiero saber si aceptas mi  
propuesta  
67.  
68. Ah, sí. Querido,- se dirigió a su esposo- Harry me ha dicho que podemos  
quedarnos en el castillo, y yo he quedado en consultarlo contigo  
69.  
70. Por mí encantado- dijo Alejandro- Pero será sólo hasta que encontremos  
una casa, que a lo mejor sea en el Valle de Godric mismo  
71.  
72. Excelente- dijo Harry- Entonces preparen sus cosas y pueden ir ya al  
castillo, esperaba que aceptaran y ya tengo las habitaciones preparadas,  
sólo me falta la de tío Robert, pero eso será enseguida ¿A qué hora crees  
que pueda hablar con él, tía?  
73.  
74. Robert regresa donde papá hoy a las 6- dijo Emily- Pero hablaré con él  
mientras ustedes van de compras, cuando regreses ya estará listo para  
conocerte  
75.  
76. Es una lástima,- dijo Harry- porque Sirius organizó hoy una cena "en mi  
honor" y me hubiera gustado que fuera, pero ustedes sí irán, ¿verdad?  
77.  
78. Por supuesto, Harry- dijo Emily- Supongo que será en el castillo  
¿verdad?- Harry asintió y bajó junto con Liz, se la presentó a Sirius y a  
Remus y le pidió permiso a su padrino para acompañarla a comprar sus  
cosas, Sirius accedió con la condición de que no se tardara mucho.  
  
Primero fueron a comprar los libros, en donde no se demoraron mucho, ya que  
la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían hecho sus compras con anterioridad.  
Salieron de allí con un montón de libros bajo el brazo, luego fueron al  
Emporio de la Lechuza en donde Liz compró una gris grande, luego se  
dirigieron a comprar la varita, los materiales para pociones, etc.; estaban  
saliendo de la tienda de Madam Malkin cuando de pronto Harry sintió un frío  
intenso, y al mismo tiempo sintió un intenso dolor en la frente, al parecer  
toda la gente se dio cuenta, porque se escucharon algunos gritos, Harry  
empujó a Liz dentro de la tienda  
1.  
2. Escóndete,- le dijo- él no puede verte, no puede saber que existes...  
3.  
4. ¿Qué?- dijo ella mientras se escondían detrás de un armario- ¿De quién  
hablas, Harry?  
5.  
6. Del asesino de mis padres- susurró él- Juró acabar con todos los Potter,  
afortunadamente piensa que mi padre fue hijo único y ahora sólo me busca  
a mí- salieron sigilosamente de la tienda y se dirigieron al Caldero  
Chorreante cuidándose de que nadie los viera  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Caldero Chorreante, Emily había pedido a Sirius y a  
Remus que la ayudaran a decirle la verdad a Robert, quien acababa de  
llegar. Estaban todos reunidos en la habitación de Emily, con Sirius y  
Robert lanzándose miradas asesinas  
1.  
2. Yo no sé para que me traes aquí, Emily- dijo Robert- Cualquiera que haya  
sido la excusa de James para no venir no me importa, yo te advertí que te  
dejaría plantada...  
3.  
4. El que tú y tu padre pongan otras cosas por encima de su familia,  
Potter,- dijo Sirius enfadado- no significa que James haya sabido hacer  
lo mismo  
5.  
6. Sí, como no ¿y entonces que fue lo que hizo hace 18 años, Black? Puso a  
esa sangre- sucia por encima del respeto que le debe a mi padre y del  
honor de la familia- Sirius iba a lanzarse contra él cuando la puerta se  
abrió de golpe, ante ella estaban Liz y Harry, los dos estaban muy  
pálidos, Sirius corrió hacia ellos  
7.  
8. ¡Harry!- dijo preocupado- ¿Qué ocurrió?- pero el chico estaba casi  
inconsciente y sudaba frío  
9.  
10. Dementores... Callejón... Voldemort...- murmuró antes de desmayarse, Sirius  
lo cargó y lo depositó suavemente en la cama, estaba tratando de  
despertarlo cuando algo llamó la atención de Remus  
11.  
12. ¡Sirius!- dijo mirando al cielo asustado- Mira...- Sirius levantó su  
mirada y vio al cielo: a pesar de ser pleno día, la Marca Tenebrosa se  
distinguía claramente, miraron hacia el callejón y vieron a un montón de  
dementores dirigidos por un hombre alto con una capucha negra...  
13.  
14. Así que por fin decide dar la cara- dijo Sirius tomando su varita-  
Bajemos, Remus, son muy pocos los magos que pueden realizar el  
encantamiento patronus- luego se dirigió a Emily, quien estaba en un  
rincón asustada, mirando con ojos húmedos a su sobrino- Se recuperará,  
cuando despierte dale mucho chocolate, ya comió bastante en tercero así  
que se resistirá, pero oblígalo- Emily asintió- Y, por favor Emily, bajo  
ningún motivo lo dejes bajar, átalo a la cama si es necesario, pero no lo  
dejes salir de aquí, por más que insista, vamos Remus- y los dos bajaron  
las escaleras, dejando a Emily un poco más tranquila y a Robert extrañado  
15.  
16. ¿De que hablaba Black, Emily?- preguntó- ¿Y quién es este muchacho? Si  
no supiera que ya pasaron casi 20 años, juraría que es James...  
17.  
18. No sé de que hablaba Sirius, Robert- respondió su hermana- Y Harry es  
nuestro sobrino, el hijo de James  
19.  
20. Así que esto era lo único que faltaba- dijo él- James no quiere venir y  
manda a su hijo para...  
21.  
22. ¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ, ROBERT POTTER?- estalló Emily- ¿QUÉ ACASO  
NO PUEDES RESPETAR A TU HERMANO NI SIQUIERA AHORA QUE ESTÁ MUERTO?-  
Robert se puso pálido  
23.  
24. ¿Muerto?- preguntó asombrado- ¿James está muerto?  
25.  
26. ¿Es que acaso tienes otro hermano? Sí Robert, James está muerto, fue  
asesinado hace 14 años junto con su esposa; íbamos a decírtelo cuando  
empezaste con tus estupideces  
27.  
28. ¿Asesinado?- preguntó Robert- Por quien...  
29.  
30. Por el hombre que está allá afuera- dijo Liz temblorosa, sus hermanos  
la miraron extrañados- Ha... Harry me lo dijo... dijo que él no debía verme,  
porque... había... jurado... acabar con todos los Potter, que pensaba que James  
era hijo único... y que ahora... lo buscaba sólo a él...  
31.  
32. ¿Qué pasó, Elizabeth?- preguntó Robert- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que  
ocurrió en el callejón?  
33.  
34. Creo- dijo una voz desde la puerta- que a todos nos gustaría enterarnos-  
los tres dieron la vuelta y vieron a...  
35.  
36. ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- exclamó Robert acercándose a él- ¿Cómo...?  
37.  
38. Tengo mi manera de enterarme de las cosas, Robert- dijo, detrás suyo  
estaban Remus, Sirius y McGonagall- Ahora, Elizabeth, explícanos por  
favor qué pasó- Liz empezó a narrarles lo ocurrido...  
===== Flash Back =====  
1.  
2. ¿Qué?- dijo Liz mientras se escondían detrás de un armario- ¿De quién  
hablas, Harry?  
3.  
4. Del asesino de mis padres- susurró él- Juró acabar con todos los Potter,  
afortunadamente piensa que mi padre fue hijo único y ahora sólo me busca  
a mí- salieron sigilosamente de la tienda y se dirigieron al Caldero  
Chorreante cuidándose de que nadie los viera, pero no habían caminado más  
de unos cuantos metros cuando se vieron rodeados por más de una docena de  
dementores, que se acercaban poco a poco hacia ellos, entonces Harry sacó  
su varita y dijo en voz alta:  
5.  
6. ¡Expecto Patronus!- inmediatamente un gran ciervo plateado arremetió  
contra los dementores haciéndolos huir, pero detrás de ellos se  
encontraba alguien más, alguien a quien Harry conocía perfectamente...  
7.  
8. Muy listo, Potter- dijo Voldemort- pero eso no te librará de mis  
manos...pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo mirando a Elizabeth- al parecer no  
has venido solo...  
9.  
10. Ella no tiene nada que ver, Voldemort- dijo Harry levantando la varita-  
Esto es entre tú y yo...  
11.  
12. Harry... igual que tu padre- dijo él en tono despectivo- Igual de  
orgulloso y persistente, e imbécil además, no sabes cuanto gusto me dio  
matarlo...  
13.  
14. Pero te costó trabajo ¿verdad?- dijo Harry- Tuviste que librar una  
buena batalla con él ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en debilitarlo... Slytherin?-  
terminó con tono despectivo  
15.  
16. No sé como has conseguido saberlo, pero sí, es verdad, tu padre me dio  
mucho trabajo, pero al fin lo eliminé, al igual que a ti... ¡Avada Kedavra!-  
dijo apuntando a Harry pero él estaba preparado...  
17.  
18. ¡Magnus Revertus Impedimenta! – dijo haciendo un círculo con la varita,  
la maldición de Voldemort rebotó... pero él consiguió esquivarla, por un  
momento se quedó asombrado, pero luego rió...  
19.  
20. Has ganado esta vez, Gryffindor, pero volveré- dijo retrocediendo- y  
aquí te dejo un recuerdo... ¡Crucio!- esta vez Harry no pudo hacer nada,  
estaba muy débil por el hechizo que acababa de hacer y Voldemort lo había  
cogido desprevenido, así que la maldición le dio de frente y no pudo  
evitar gritar muy fuerte  
21.  
===== Fin Flash Back =====  
  
1. ...y mientras Harry se retorcía de dolor él desapareció- terminó de narrar  
Liz- Luego Harry se levantó tambaleándose y vinimos hacia aquí con mucha  
dificultad, ya que Harry estaba muy débil- todos estaban asombrados, el  
único que parecía tranquilo era Dumbledore, pasaron varios minutos de  
silencio  
2.  
3. Lo ha hecho otra vez- dijo al fin McGonagall- Igual que hace 14 años...  
4.  
5. No, Minerva- dijo Dumbledore- Hace 14 años, Harry logró salvarse por la  
protección que le dio su madre al morir para salvarlo; no fue él quien  
derrotó a Voldemort sino Lily, por increíble que parezca. Pero ahora lo  
ha hecho Harry, y me atrevería a decir que Voldemort ha corrido con  
suerte: si la maldición lograba rozarlo siquiera, hubiera sido su fin  
6.  
7. ¿Qué quieres decir, Albus?- preguntó ella extrañada- ¿y que hechizo es  
ese que ha lanzado Potter? Jamás había escuchado hablar de él...  
8.  
9. Es un hechizo- encantamiento que tiene más de mil años de antigüedad-  
respondió- Se requiere de una gran fortaleza para hacerlo, ni siquiera yo  
lo he conseguido a pesar de mis intentos. El único mago que lo ha  
realizado con éxito fue Godric Gryffindor...  
10.  
11. Pero...- dijo Sirius- ¿de dónde ha sacado Harry ese encantamiento?  
12.  
13. Eso tendremos que preguntárselo cuando despierte, Sirius, en realidad a  
mí también me gustaría saberlo. Pero ahora dejémoslo descansar, me parece  
que tanto Robert como Emily tienen muchas preguntas...  
14.  
15. Sí, profesor- dijo Robert- Primero que nada, según nos contó a  
Elizabeth, ese tal Voldemort al final llamó a mi sobrino Gryffindor, ¿qué  
quiso decir con eso?  
16.  
17. Ah- suspiró Dumbledore- Siempre le dije a Alfred que ustedes también  
deberían saberlo, pero él insistió en decírselo sólo a James. Bien: la  
verdad es que Alfred es descendiente directo de uno de los cuatro  
grandes: Godric Gryffindor. James, al ser el mayor de ustedes, era su  
heredero, al igual que tu padre antes de que tu hermano cumpliera los 15  
años, entonces James se convirtió en el heredero de Gryffindor y, al  
morir él, el heredero pasó a ser Harry.  
18.  
19. ¿Y es cierto lo que le dijo Harry a Liz?- preguntó Emily- ¿Qué  
Voldemort había jurado acabar con los Potter?- Dumbledore asintió- Pero,  
¿porqué querría...?  
20.  
21. Porque así como Gryffindor tiene un heredero que es Harry- respondió  
Dumbledore- También Slytherin tiene el suyo: Tom Ryddle, mejor conocido  
como Lord Voldemort...- en ese momento Harry despertó  
22.  
23. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó levantándose  
24.  
25. Estás en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry- dijo Sirius acercándose- ¿Cómo  
te sientes?  
26.  
27. A parte del dolor de cabeza que siempre me provoca Voldemort, bien-  
respondió- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?  
28.  
29. ¿No recuerdas nada, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore  
30.  
31. Sí, recuerdo que Voldemort apareció y trató de matarme, para variar-  
respondió- Pero cuando él me lanzó la maldición yo le lancé un hechizo  
que encontré en unos de los libros del castillo, a decir verdad no creí  
que funcionara, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, luego en un  
descuido me atacó con la maldición cruciatus y desapareció, no recuerdo  
nada más.  
32.  
33. Bien, Harry, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber- dijo Dumbledore-  
Ahora, si me permiten, quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry a solas- el  
grupo de adultos salió de la habitación con gesto preocupado  
34.  
35. Profesor- dijo Harry- Hay algo que me inquieta: tanto Elizabeth como  
tía Emily y mis primos, corren el mismo peligro que yo ¿verdad?  
36.  
37. Hasta hace unos momentos sí, Harry, pero ahora la prioridad de  
Voldemort será acabar contigo, no importa cuantos descendientes de  
Gryffindor estén vivos  
38.  
39. ¿Por qué?  
40.  
41. Porque has desarrollado poderes inimaginables, Harry; el hechizo que  
realizaste hace un momento sólo lo había conseguido hacer Godric  
Gryffindor. En estos momentos te has convertido en el mago más poderoso  
del mundo. Voldemort lo sabe y por eso quiere eliminarte, antes de que  
desarrolles tus poderes por completo, porque entonces serás invencible.  
Tienes dentro de ti los poderes de los cuatro grandes, Harry: el poder  
hablar pársel de Slytherin, esa intuición y perspicacia que era únicas en  
Ravenclaw, la habilidad para detectar magia oscura de Hufflepuff (que se  
manifiesta con los dolores de la cicatriz cuando Voldemort está cerca) y  
el poder de invocar el Revertus Impedimenta de Gryffindor, este último es  
un hechizo-encantamiento que consiste en regresar al enemigo su ataque  
aumentando diez veces el poder del hechizo lanzado por él, además de  
convocar un escudo de protección alrededor tuyo. Estos poderes son únicos  
en ti y en tu hermana. Por tu familia no debes preocuparte por ahora,  
Voldemort ignora su existencia.  
42.  
43. Otra cosa, profesor- dijo Harry más tranquilo- Mis amigos ya saben de  
mi...vínculo con Voldemort y en consecuencia que soy el heredero de  
Slytherin, ¿puedo decirles que soy también el heredero de los otros tres  
fundadores?  
44.  
45. No del todo, Harry. Puedes decirles que eres el heredero de Gryffindor,  
pero no menciones ni a Ravenclaw ni a Hufflepuff aún, no hasta que  
encontremos a tu hermana. Me he puesto a trabajar en eso y te informaré  
de todos los avances  
46.  
47. Gracias, profesor- dijo poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué pasó con los  
dementores?  
48.  
49. Afortunadamente hace unos días Cornelius me hizo caso y les quitó el  
control de Azkaban, así que no hay mortífagos libres; y hoy no han  
logrado hacer más daño que unos cuantos sustos, gracias a ti- dijo  
sonriendo- Bien, creo que no debemos perder más tiempo. Me pareció  
escuchar a Sirius invitarme a un banquete en tu honor esta noche en el  
castillo Gryffindor y necesitas tiempo para relajarte, nos vemos a las  
siete- dijo mientras salía, en seguida entraron Emily y Robert, Emily  
habló primero  
50.  
51. Harry, él es Robert, mi hermano gemelo  
52.  
53. Mucho gusto, Harry- dijo él- Emily ya me ha contado que recibiste la  
Orden de Merlín, Felicidades. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo  
que regresar por métodos muggles y debo ir al aeropuerto- dijo mientras  
salía- Emily, más te vale que controles a mi hija, debería seguir el  
ejemplo de Alfred y de tu hijo  
54.  
55. Deja en paz a tu hija, Potter- dijo Sirius entrando- Si ella no quiere  
ser una amargada como tú, me alegro  
56.  
57. Me conformo con que esté lejos de ti y de Lupin, Black- dijo él  
58.  
59. Yo no estaría tan feliz- murmuró Harry, Robert lo miró interrogante-  
No, nada, tío, que tengas buen viaje  
60.  
61. Sí, vete Potter- dijo Sirius- Salúdame a mi padrino- Robert no le hizo  
caso y salió  
62.  
63. De aquí llegará y le contará todo a mi padre- dijo Emily- y sé  
exactamente lo que le dirá: luego de darle la noticia de la muerte de  
James le dirá que Liz se ha puesto en peligro saliendo sola, y, aunque no  
le conste, que Harry se mete en tantos problemas como su padre...  
64.  
65. En lo que no andará tan desacertado- dijo Sirius- Harry se mete en más  
líos que los cuatro juntos  
66.  
67. Ya te dije que no es mi culpa- dijo Harry sonriendo- Aunque tengo que  
reconocer que este año he roto mi propio récord: dos semanas antes de  
entrar a clases...  
68.  
69. Harry...- dijo Sirius en tono de advertencia  
70.  
71. Lo bueno es que de aquí no pasará nada hasta dentro de uno o dos meses-  
siguió sin hacerle caso  
72.  
73. Harry...  
74.  
75. Corrección, será hasta el primer partido de quidditch; me pregunto qué  
me pasará este año...  
76.  
77. Harry...- Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, Harry lo notó  
pero aún así siguió  
78.  
79. Veamos: en primero la escoba se volvió loca, en segundo la loca fue la  
bludger, en tercero me caí de la escoba; fue una suerte que el año pasado  
no hubiera campeonato, pero este año volverá así que será mejor que vayas  
preparándote para visitarme en la enfermería, Sirius...  
80.  
81. ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- lo interrumpió su padrino enfadado- No puedo  
creer que bromees con eso...  
82.  
83. No estoy bromeando, Sirius, lo sabes,- dijo él en tono inocente- si  
bien no me equivoco tú mismo viste cuando me caí de la escoba la última  
vez...  
84.  
85. Eres un caso perdido- dijo Sirius resignado- Jamás conseguiré que tomes  
en serio las cosas  
86.  
87. No puedo creer que te quejes, Sirius- dijo Emily divertida- Al fin y al  
cabo Harry tiene de quien heredarlo  
88.  
89. Tú no lo entiendes, Emily- dijo Sirius- Estoy seguro de que acabas de  
tomar lo que dice Harry como una broma, pues no lo es, lo que me molestó  
no fue lo que dijo sino el tono en que lo dijo, para él arriesgar la vida  
es como ir de paseo...  
90.  
91. Eso no es cierto Sirius,- dijo Harry- yo doy un paseo voluntariamente,  
y con menos frecuencia de la que arriesgo la vida  
92.  
93. ¿Ves lo que te digo?- le dijo Sirius a Emily- Ha estado en peligro de  
muerte desde que entró a Hogwarts...  
94.  
95. Eso tampoco es cierto, Sirius,- replicó Harry- en tercero estuve más  
seguro que nunca  
96.  
97. Pero eso no lo sabías, el único que lo sabía era yo  
98.  
99. Ya paren los dos- dijo Emily cansada- Ahora me van a decir que parte es  
en serio y que parte en broma  
100.  
101. A decir verdad, Tía,- dijo Harry- todo lo que he dicho es en serio y  
no es que haya resultado divertido, lo que pasa es que me gusta hacer  
enojar a Sirius; pero sí, he estado arriesgando la vida desde que entré a  
Hogwarts, pero no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente Voldemort ha estado  
tratando de matarme desde que regresé al mundo mágico a los 11 años  
102.  
103. ¿Desde que regresaste al mundo mágico?- preguntó Emily extrañada-  
Sirius Black, ¿tú has criado a mi sobrino con muggles?- preguntó enfadada  
104.  
105. Con los peores de todos- dijo Harry- Pero no fue culpa de Sirius  
106.  
107. Será mejor que te lo cuente todo Emily- dijo Sirius- Para empezar lo  
que te dijo Harry es verdad, se crió con muggles, pero no fue culpa mía.  
Como ya te dije antes es una larga historia, pero ya es hora de que la  
sepas. ¿Recuerdas a Peter Pettigrew, el compañero nuestro del que mi  
hermana estaba enamorada?- dijo sonriendo, Emily se enojó  
108.  
109. Te lo hemos dicho un montón de veces, Sirius: Jazmín NO estaba  
enamorada de Peter, simplemente lo defendía porque Remus, James y tú  
tenían al pobre como su conejillo de indias  
110.  
111. No lo teníamos como conejillo de indias Emily, era él quien hacía  
estupideces. Pero ese no es el caso, te preguntarás que tiene que ver  
Peter en esto, pues todo, si no fuera por ese maldito traidor tu hermano  
aún seguiría con vida y yo no hubiera tenido que pasar 12 años encerrado  
en una celda de Azkaban- entonces Sirius le contó a Emily toda la  
historia del ascenso de Voldemort desde sus tiempos de estudiante hasta  
que Harry lo derrotó cuando apenas tenía un año- ...así que no pude hacer  
nada, Emily- terminó- James y Lily me habían nombrado tutor de Harry,  
pero yo estaba acusado de asesinato y fui llevado a Azkaban, así que  
Dumbledore pensó que lo mejor para Harry era que viviera con sus tíos. Lo  
dejó a las puertas de su casa con una carta explicándoles todo, no quiero  
reprocharle nada a mi padrino, soy el menos indicado para hacerlo después  
de mi error, pero tengo que decir que la vida de Harry hubiera sido mucho  
mejor si él...  
112.  
113. Eso no es cierto, Sirius- interrumpió Harry enfadado- Ya te lo dije:  
me alegro de haberme criado con los Dursley y otra cosa más, para los  
dos: yo no tengo abuelo, para mí Alfred Potter está muerto, lo está desde  
el momento en que se atrevió a insultar a mi madre- y salió dando un  
portazo  
114.  
115. ¿Qué le dijiste a Harry, Sirius, para que haya tomado esa actitud?-  
preguntó Emily  
116.  
117. La verdad, Emily,- respondió él- le conté exactamente lo que ocurrió  
antes de que ustedes abandonaran el castillo, no te olvides que yo estaba  
allí. La verdad es que se enfadó mucho, sólo lo había visto así una vez y  
fue cuando se enfrentó a mí pensando que yo había traicionado a sus  
padres. Al principio no quería saber nada de ustedes, pero luego leyó la  
carta que le enviaste a James y quiso conocerte, pero al parecer la  
actitud hacia tu padre no ha cambiado y dudo que cambie algún día  
118.  
119. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
120.  
121. Cuando escapé de Azkaban hace dos años- empezó Sirius, Emily lo miró  
asombrada- Sí, escapé, pero eso es otra historia. Bien como te decía,  
cuando escapé de Azkaban los del ministerio se pusieron histéricos,  
llegaron a tal punto que Fudge habló con el ministro muggle, todo porque  
creían que yo estaba buscando a Harry para matarlo. Una de las  
precauciones que tomaron fue poner a dementores alrededor de Hogwarts, a  
pesar de que a Dumbledore no le gustó la idea. Pero algunos dementores no  
se conformaban solamente con vigilar que yo no entre en el colegio  
(medida inútil dado que yo estuve dentro del castillo desde el primer  
día) sino que una vez se aparecieron en un partido de quidditch, fue  
cuando Harry se cayó de la escoba, ¿la razón? Como tú ya sabes los  
dementores te obligan a recordar los perores momentos de tu vida y el  
peor recuerdo de Harry es a Lily suplicándole a Voldemort por la vida de  
su hijo e interponiéndose entre él y la maldición asesina- Emily hizo un  
gesto de horror- ¿Ahora me entiendes? Si tu padre quiere ganarse el  
cariño de su nieto lo primero que va a tener que hacer es pedirle perdón  
al recuerdo de Lily, cosa que dudo mucho que haga, así que si no quieres  
que se Harry enoje contigo también no le menciones el tema  
122.  
123. Tienes razón Sirius, sólo espero que mi padre cambie de actitud cuando  
sepa que juzgó mal a esa pobre muchacha...- dijo entre sollozos- ¿Dónde  
crees que esté Harry ahora?  
124.  
125. De seguro está con Remus, ya se le habrá pasado el enojo, vamos a  
verlo- salieron y encontraron a Harry en el cuarto de sus primos, quienes  
habían estado leyendo sus libros y no podían creer que el "famoso" Harry  
Potter fuera su primo, así que lo estaban acribillando con preguntas.  
Harry al parecer ya se había calmado y respondía con paciencia las  
preguntas que le hacían hasta que vinieron Emily y Sirius a salvarlo. Los  
chicos prepararon sus cosas y se fueron al castillo, donde los elfos los  
esperaban para llevarlos a sus habitaciones. 


	9. Regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo IX: Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Mientras su tía y sus primos se acomodaban Harry decidió buscar a sus amigos, los encontró en el Salón Rojo conversando animadamente y con la ropa que aún llevaba en la mañana, cuando lo vieron entrar sonrieron y le hicieron un lugar a lado de Hermione, Harry se sentó y se dispuso a contestar las preguntas de sus amigos 1. 2. ¿Cómo te fue con tu tía, Harry?- preguntó Ron 3. 4. Ron,- le reprochó Hermione- no seas indiscreto. Si Harry no quiere  
contarnos no debemos obligarlo 5. 6. Tranquila, Hermione- dijo él- Ya saben que a ustedes no les oculto nada  
si puedo evitarlo, y con mi tía me fue bien, aunque no vino sola 7. 8. ¿Su padre vino con ella?- preguntó temerosa Hermione 9. 10. No, tranquilos. Vino con sus dos hermanos, aunque tío Robert ya  
regresó; al parecer quería asegurarse de que sus hijos llegaran bien 11. 12. ¿Tus primos también vinieron?- preguntó Rose extrañada 13. 14. Sí, al parecer la esposa de mi tío lo convenció de enviar a sus hijos a  
Hogwarts, junto con el hijo de tía Emily y Liz, la hermana menor de mi  
padre 15. 16. ¿Y a qué año van?- preguntó Tiff con interés 17. 18. Liz va a séptimo; James, el hijo de mi tía Emily, empieza este año;  
Alfred va a tercero y Emily a segundo, los dos son hijos de tío Robert-  
en ese momento entró Sirius y se dirigió a Harry 19. 20. A ti te buscaba- dijo un poco molesto- Deberías estar en tu cuarto  
descansando 21. 22. No exageres Sirius,- se quejó Harry- ya pasaron más de dos horas, estoy  
bien 23. 24. No me importa si pasaron dos horas o un mes,- dijo Sirius- debes estar  
fuerte para esta noche y en este momento te vas a tu cuarto y te comes el  
chocolate que Remus dejó junto a tu cama 25. 26. Iré a mi cuarto,- dijo Harry resignado- pero no voy a volver a comer  
chocolate en mucho tiempo 27. 28. Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa. Vamos,  
yo te acompañaré- dijo mientras lo llevaba hasta la puerta, dejando a sus  
amigos extrañados. Subieron al cuarto de Harry y Sirius lo dejó allí  
advirtiéndole seriamente que no bajara hasta que él le indicara. Harry se  
dispuso a pasar lo poco de la tarde aburrido cuando oyó un suave golpe en  
la puerta 29. 30. Adelante- dijo esperando que no fueran sus primos, pero no eran ellos  
sino...- ¡Hermione! 31. 32. Lo siento- dijo ella entrando y sentándose a lado suyo- Pero nos  
dejaste a todos preocupados, ¿estás bien? 33. 34. Sí, tranquila. Sirius se preocupa demasiado, aunque no puedo negar que  
le di un buen susto esta tarde... 35. 36. ¿Pasó algo malo? 37. 38. Lo peor, Hermione: los dementores se aliaron con Voldemort y atacaron  
el Callejón Diagon 39. 40. ¿Qué? ¿Hubo heridos, él estaba allí? 41. 42. No, no hubo heridos y sí, Voldemort estaba allí, nos enfrentamos de  
nuevo, pero esta vez gané yo- su amiga lo miró extrañada, Harry fue hasta  
su baúl y sacó un libro muy viejo que no tenía título- Fue gracias a este  
libro, lo encontré la otra vez en la biblioteca y lo estuve leyendo un  
poco. Mira la página 24- Hermione pasó las hojas hasta llegar a la página  
que le había dicho Harry y leyó 43. 44. "Revertus Impedimenta: Es una mezcla de hechizo, encantamiento y,  
algunas veces, maldición, el mago que logre realizarlo convoca a su  
alrededor un escudo que no sólo lo protegerá de cualquier ataque del  
enemigo, por muy poderoso que sea, sino que además regresará al atacante  
su hechizo, encantamiento o incluso maldición con su potencia aumentada  
diez veces. El mago que intente hacerlo debe tener un gran poder, ya que  
este hechizo- encantamiento requiere de mucha fuerza mágica. Se puede  
aumentar sus efectos usando la palabra Magnus."- Hermione trató de buscar  
el título en la primera página pero en ella sólo estaba escrito:  
"Propiedad de Godric Gryffindor. 31 de Julio de 980" y un poco más abajo  
con letra mucho más reciente "James Alfred Gryffindor. 24 de Enero de  
1961", y a lado Harry había añadido "Harry James Gryffindor Slytherin. 31  
de Julio de 1980" 45. 46. También soy el heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Harry adivinando la  
pregunta de Hermione- No se los dije antes porque Dumbledore me lo pidió,  
pero hoy he hablado con él y me ha dado permiso para hacerlo. Las razones  
por las que llevo el apellido Potter no te las puedo decir todavía, pero  
Gryffindor es mi verdadero apellido, pero ese secreto ha permanecido  
oculto en mi familia por siglos. Los únicos ajenos a los Potter que lo  
saben son Sirius y Remus, a quienes se los dijo mi padre; Dumbledore,  
quien lo sabe porque el secreto ha permanecido también entre los  
directores de Hogwarts; Alejandro Farelly, el esposo de mi tía Emily, a  
quien Dumbledore se lo dijo hoy junto con mis tíos pues ellos no sabían  
nada; Voldemort, que no tengo idea de cómo lo averiguó y ahora tú, dentro  
de poco lo sabrán Ron, Tiff y Rose 47. 48. Es increíble, Harry- dijo Hermione- Eres el heredero de dos de los  
magos más poderosos de la historia, ¿y dices que esta tarde pudiste hacer  
el encantamiento o hechizo o lo que sea que dice en este libro? 49. 50. A mí también me parece increíble, sobre todo después de que Dumbledore  
me dijo que ni siquiera él lo había conseguido, que él único había sido  
Gryffindor, pero cuando Voldemort me lanzó hoy el Avada Kedavra yo ya  
estaba preparado con la varita y pronuncié las primeras palabras que  
vinieron a mi mente: Magnus Revertus Impedimenta, ¿porqué lo hice?, ni  
siquiera yo lo sé, pero sí te diré que Voldemort consiguió esquivar su  
maldición cuando rebotó contra él, aunque estoy seguro de que se llevó un  
buen susto, porque después desapareció admitiendo su derrota, pero antes  
me lanzó la maldición cruciatus, como yo estaba débil por el hechizo que  
había hecho antes y además me cogió desprevenido, la maldición me dio de  
lleno y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en la habitación de  
mi tía Emily en el Caldero Chorreante con un montón de caras llenas de  
preocupación a mi alrededor. Y como antes de enfrentar a Voldemort había  
lanzado un patronus contra una docena de dementores, Sirius quiere  
hacerme comer chocolate, aunque sabe que no lograron afectarme 51. 52. Sirius se preocupa por ti, Harry, entiéndelo. Yo creo que se siente  
responsable de la muerte de tus padres y trata de compensarte  
preocupándose de que nada te pase 53. 54. Sí, lo sé, y créeme Mione, he tratado un montón de veces de convencerlo  
de que no fue su culpa haber confiado en la persona equivocada, pero no  
me hace caso. Pero me alegro de tenerlo ahora conmigo, nunca podrá  
reemplazar a mi padre, él lo sabe y ni siquiera lo ha intentado, pero es  
lo más cercano que tengo a él 55. 56. Él y tu padre eran muy amigos, ¿verdad? 57. 58. Eran como hermanos. Por lo que he podido notar mi padre estaba más  
cercano a Sirius que a mi tío Robert, aunque eso es explicable, ya que  
los dos eran polos opuestos 59. 60. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? 61. 62. Porque lo he notado hoy, he conversado unos minutos con Tío Robert y  
definitivamente ni siquiera se acerca a la imagen que yo tengo de mi  
padre. Tío Robert es muy frío y reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos, en  
cambio mi padre era muy diferente incluso en sus cartas se nota.- sacó su  
varita y dijo- Accio cartas- hizo a un lado la del ministerio y la de su  
tía y le entregó a Hermione la carta que había encontrado en la casa de  
campo 63. 64. Tienes razón, Harry- dijo después de leerla- Sé poco sobre él pero se  
nota que tu padre era un gran hombre. ¿Sabes? Hoy he ido a recorrer el  
pueblo y la gente hablaba muy bien de él y de tu madre, se nota que los  
apreciaban mucho 65. 66. Venir al castillo ha sido lo mejor que me podía pasar, Mione. He  
descubierto muchas cosas, pero lo que más me satisface es saber que le di  
a mi padre al menos un motivo de orgullo antes de su muerte 67. 68. ¿A que te refieres? 69. 70. ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos detuvimos a almorzar el primer día del  
recorrido por los terrenos del castillo Poony vino corriendo hacia mí  
como loco?- Hermione asintió- Pues era porque había descubierto el lugar  
donde había hecho magia por primera vez- entonces le narró a Hermione  
todo lo que le había contado el elfo 71. 72. Vaya, Harry, eso debió ponerte muy contento 73. 74. Sí, pero también me puse a pensar en todos los momentos que pude  
compartir con mi padre, todo lo que Voldemort me quitó... 75. 76. No te pongas así, Harry- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con infinita  
ternura- No soporto verte triste...Te amo, Harry, siempre te he amado pero  
no me he atrevido a decírtelo, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine  
por esto pero...- Harry no la dejó terminar, lentamente se acercó a ella  
hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso; estuvieron así durante  
varios segundos hasta que se separaron sonriendo 77. 78. Yo también te amo, Hermione- dijo Harry- con todo mi corazón 79. 80. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Harry?- dijo ella- Tú eres un gran mago  
y yo... 81. 82. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida- la interrumpió él- te amo, Mione,  
y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi novia 83. 84. Yo también te amo, Harry, y sí, acepto ser tu novia- dijo ella  
sonriendo, se besaron de nuevo. Pasaron el tiempo platicando de  
diferentes cosas hasta que oyeron un suave golpe en la puerta, se  
levantaron y fueron a abrir la puerta, ante ella estaba Emily 85. 86. Tienes que bajar ya, Harry- dijo sonriendo- Fudge y Borges acaban de  
llegar 87. 88. Está bien- dijo él, luego tomó la mano de Hermione- Tía Emily, te  
presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia- dijo sonrojándose un poco- Amor,  
ella es Emily Farelly, la hermana de mi padre 89. 90. Mucho gusto, Sra. Farelly- dijo Hermione sonriendo 91. 92. El gusto es mío, querida- dijo ella- Y por favor, nada de formalismos,  
llámame Emily. Ahora ustedes sigan al salón, yo tengo que vigilar que ese  
par de sobrinos míos no se maten entre ellos 93. 94. ¿Quiénes Borges, Cielo?- preguntó Hermione cuando se dirigían al salón 95. 96. Felipe Borges, el Presidente de la Federación Internacional de Brujos.  
Seguramente Sirius lo invitó hoy en el ministerio, Fudge se lo presentó.  
Pero no te preocupes, los saludaremos un momento y después iremos a  
buscar a los chicos, tenemos que darles la noticia- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Entraron juntos al salón y se encontraron con Sirius, que estaba conversando con Fudge y Borges, Harry los saludó y cuando presentó a Hermione como su novia, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Estuvieron con ellos unos minutos y luego se disculparon y fueron a buscar a sus amigos. Los encontraron junto con toda la familia Weasley, como estaban todos allí decidieron anunciar su noviazgo después. Se divirtieron con las bromas de los gemelos y estuvieron conversando hasta que Sirius anunció que la cena estaba lista y que podían pasar al comedor. Esta vez los elfos se habían superado a sí mismos, el banquete era regio, por toda la mesa estaban los mejores manjares que expedían un olor delicioso. Luego de un pequeño discurso de Sirius empezaron a comer. Luego de la cena los adultos se dirigieron al Salón Rojo, pero como los chicos querían estar a solas buscaron un salón para ellos. Entraron a un salón un poco más grande que el otro, estaba adornado también de rojo pero en las paredes estaban varias esculturas pequeñas de leones. Estuvieron jugando snap explosivo y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, mientras los primos de Harry no dejaban de hacerles preguntas sobre Hogwarts, tan entretenidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta que vino la Sra. Weasley y les dijo a los gemelos y a Ginny que ya era hora de regresar a casa porque era muy tarde. Harry los acompañó al salón para despedirse de ellos y de paso de Fudge y Borges, que también estaban por irse. Luego de unos minutos también Dumbledore y McGonagall se fueron y Sirius mandó a los chicos a dormir. Mientras subían a sus cuartos Harry y Hermione les anunciaron su noviazgo, lo que los puso muy contentos. Cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto y Harry acompañó a Hermione a la puerta del suyo 1. 2. Te amo- dijo Harry besándola cuando llegaron allí- Nunca lo olvides 3. 4. No lo haré,- dijo Hermione sonriendo- nunca te olvidaré, me será  
imposible. Te amo, Harry- dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello, sus  
labios se unieron en un beso tan profundo que perdieron la noción del  
tiempo, hubieran permanecido así toda la noche pero alguien los  
interrumpió... 5. 6. Muy bien, tórtolos, es suficiente por esta noche- dijo Sirius- Mañana  
podrán darse todos los besitos que quieran, pero ahora es muy tarde.  
Vamos, a la cama, los dos- Harry se despidió de su novia con un beso y se  
fue hasta su cuarto mientras Hermione entraba en el suyo. Una vez allí se  
sentó en su cama y dijo sonriendo 7. 8. Muy bien, ya pueden pasar, yo sé que estuvieron espiándonos todo el  
tiempo- la puerta se abrió y entraron Tiff y Rose muy sonrientes 9. 10. Y que calladito se lo tenían- dijo Rose- Dime "primita" ¿desde cuándo? 11. 12. No exageres, Rose- dijo Hermione- Además ustedes ya sabían que me gusta  
Harry... 13. 14. Y también que él te correspondía- dijo Tiff- Pero tú no nos hiciste  
caso. 15. 16. Y dime Tiff- dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¿Tú y Ron para cuándo?- a Tiff se  
le subieron los colores al rostro 17. 18. No sé, Hermione, ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto... 19. 20. Mira, Tiff, yo soy amiga de Ron desde hace cinco años y lo conozco  
bien: a él le gustas, pero no se atreve a decírtelo. Mira, te prometo  
hablar con Harry para preguntárselo, ¿vale?- Tiff asintió sonriente 21. 22. Bueno, Hermione- dijo Rose- entre tanta cosa no has respondido a mi  
pregunta... 23. 24. Desde esta tarde,- dijo ella- antes de bajar al salón. Íbamos a  
decírselo allí pero había demasiada gente. Ahora, yo no sé ustedes pero  
yo tengo mucho sueño, así que mañana les contaré los detalles si quieren,  
además Harry tiene algo que decirnos a todos, pero eso lo sabrán mañana-  
dijo adelantándose a las preguntas de sus amigas- Ahora será mejor que  
vayan a dormir- las chicas se despidieron y salieron  
  
Tanto Harry como Hermione se acostaron esa noche con una sonrisa en los labios. Los siguientes días pasaron rápido; tanto Harry como Tiff guardaron el secreto de los nuevos profesores, ya que querían que tanto Ron como Hermione se llevaran una sorpresa. Los últimos días de agosto fueron a Londres para llevar a Rose hasta la estación que la llevaría a su internado y decidieron quedarse allí hasta que fueran a Hogwarts. Los elfos, al saber que su amo iba a ausentarse por casi 10 meses, se pusieron un poco tristes pero le desearon un buen año y los ayudaron con el equipaje. Harry ya les había contado a sus amigos el verdadero origen de su familia y ellos se impresionaron mucho, pero luego Ron empezó a bromear diciendo que Harry podía considerarse el dueño de Hogwarts, a lo que Hermione lo miraba ceñuda con cara de "no deberías bromear con esas cosas". Y así llegó el 1 de Septiembre, en que los chicos se levantaron temprano, ya que sería difícil conseguir varios taxis muggles que los llevara a la estación. Una vez allí, el principal problema de Harry fue convencer a sus primos que cruzaran la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, a lo que se negaban terminantemente diciendo que todo era una broma de Harry y sus amigos 1. 2. Bien, ya es suficiente- dijo Harry ya harto luego de cuarto de hora de  
discusión- Les demostraré que no es ninguna broma, Alfred, ven conmigo 3. 4. ¿Para qué?- preguntó su primo temeroso 5. 6. Vamos a cruzar la barrera juntos y verás que no es una broma. Luego irán  
Ron y James, Tiff y Emily y al final Hermione con Liz- terminó, acto  
seguido tiró de su primo y lo arrastró a él y a sus cosas por la barrera.  
Alfred cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero sin que se diera cuenta ya  
estaban en el andén 9¾, Alfred recorría todo con ojos asombrados, lo  
mismo que James y Emily cuando llegaron; se notaba que Liz también estaba  
impresionada, pero ella lo disimulaba mejor 7. 8. Bien,- dijo Ron una vez que todos hubieron cruzado- será mejor que  
busquemos un compartimento. 9. 10. Yo tengo que ir al compartimento de los prefectos- dijo Hermione- pero  
trataré de reunirme con ustedes después. Nos vemos luego, amor- le dio un  
corto beso en los labios a Harry y se fue. Los demás cogieron sus cosas y  
se instalaron en un compartimento casi al final del tren, en donde  
entraron todos muy apretados 11. 12. ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-  
preguntó Ron 13. 14. ¿Cómo sabes que va a haber un nuevo profesor, Ron?- preguntó Liz 15. 16. Todos los años hay un nuevo profesor- explicó él- cada uno tiene su  
estilo, pero Remus fue el mejor de todos, seguido por Moody, mejor dicho,  
Crouch 17. 18. ¿Remus fue su profesor?- rió Liz- Robert se va a morir cuando lo sepa... 19. 20. ¿Y cuál fue el peor?- preguntó James interesado 21. 22. Lockhart- respondieron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, en ese momento  
entró al compartimento la persona más odiada por todos, Draco Malfoy que  
estaba escoltado por sus dos gorilas 23. 24. Miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo burlón- El cara rajada y su club de  
fans... 25. 26. Vete Malfoy,- dijo Harry- ya sabes que no eres bienvenido... 27. 28. ¿O qué, Potter? ¿Me echará tu patético grupo de sangre- sucias...? 29. 30. ¡No te atrevas a llamarnos sangre- sucia!- estalló Alfred- Para tu  
información, los Potter tenemos más de cien generaciones de pureza de  
sangre y los Farelly casi treinta, lo que no creo que se pueda decir de  
ti y de tu asquerosa familia- al parecer Alfred había dado en el clavo,  
porque Malfoy hizo una seña a sus gorilas y se fue mientras Ron no paraba  
de reír al recordar la cara de Malfoy 31. 32. Felicidades, Alfred- dijo- Le diste su merecido ¿Y cómo sabes tanto de  
la historia de la familia? 33. 34. Mi padre y mi abuelo me han enseñado- dijo él- Aunque no les hago caso  
en todo. Para empezar no estoy de acuerdo en llamar sangre- sucia a los  
hijos de muggles, ellos son tan buenos magos como los de sangre pura, e  
incluso mejores. Un ejemplo claro son Tiff, Hermione y la madre de Harry 35. 36. No es por nada- dijo Tiff- pero yo no les puedo asegurar si soy de  
origen muggle, soy adoptada 37. 38. Lo siento, Tiff- dijo Ron- No lo sabíamos 39. 40. No importa,- dijo ella sin darle importancia- Ya les hablaré de eso  
luego ¿Creen que nos envíen con los de primero cuando lleguemos?-  
preguntó a Harry y a Ron 41. 42. Esperemos que no- dijo Harry- Porque se avecina una tormenta, aunque tú  
no podrás librarte del paseo por el lago, James, lo siento 43. 44. ¿Un paseo por el lago?- preguntó Emily entusiasmada- No importa, James,  
si no quieres ir yo iré en tu lugar 45. 46. Emily,- le dijo en tono de advertencia su hermano- no empieces o le  
escribiré a papá 47. 48. Eres un aburrido, Alfred- se quejó ella- No tienes sentido de la  
aventura- en ese momento pasó la señora del carrito y los chicos, a pesar  
de las advertencias de Harry y Liz, compraron un montón de golosinas.  
Harry también compró de todo, pero en cantidades más moderadas y sabiendo  
que se lo iba a acabar todo 49. 50. Después no tendrán hambre para el banquete- les dijo Liz- Y he  
escuchado que los banquetes de bienvenida en Hogwarts son magníficos 51. 52. Déjalos, Liz- dijo Harry- No importa cuanto coman, siempre tendrán  
hambre para el banquete. Pero luego pueden enfermar y eso es lo que me  
preocupa 53. 54. Nosotros no nos hemos enfermado nunca,- dijo James mientras examinaba  
una gragea de todos los sabores- tenemos muy buenas defensas- en ese  
momento llegó Hermione, pero como no había más espacio en el  
compartimento así que junto con Harry salieron y fueron a un  
compartimento vacío y estuvieron allí solos durante dos horas mientras  
conversaban y se besaban de vez en cuando, hubo un momento en que ninguno  
de los dos tenía nada que decir y se quedaron abrazados en silencio 55. 56. Tengo miedo, Mione- dijo Harry de repente, su novia lo miró extrañada 57. 58. ¿Y eso?- preguntó- Tú nunca le has temido a nada, ni siquiera a él... 59. 60. Ahora es diferente- dijo estrechándola contra su pecho- Ahora te tengo  
a ti y tengo miedo de que Voldemort te haga daño; si algo llega a pasarte  
jamás me lo perdonaré... 61. 62. Escucha, Harry: hemos luchado contra él durante cuatro años y no nos  
vamos a rendir ahora, tú me necesitas más que nunca y yo no voy a dejarte  
solo, no ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto 63. 64. Eres lo más valioso que tengo, Mione, y no quiero que te arriesgues por  
mi culpa 65. 66. Pero yo quiero hacerlo; durante cuatro años hemos luchado juntos, es  
verdad, pero al final siempre hemos dejado que tú afrontes la peor parte  
y no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, Harry, no quiero ser yo la que esté  
con el alma en un hilo mientras tú te enfrentas a la muerte, o la que  
espera en la enfermería a que abras los ojos...- en los ojos de la chica  
brillaban unas lágrimas- No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría.... 67. 68. No me vas a perder, mi cielo,- dijo él abrazándola- jamás me vas a  
perder. Afrontaremos lo que venga juntos, te lo prometo- ella sonrió  
débilmente- Así me gusta, ahora sécate esas lágrimas que a esos ojitos no  
les viene bien llorar- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del  
compartimento en que estaban y apareció Ron 69. 70. Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo sonriendo pícaramente- Pero Hannah Abbott  
está buscándote, Hermione, dice que te necesitan en el compartimento de  
los prefectos. Y Harry, Liz quiere que la ayudes a separar a Alfred y a  
Emily antes de que se maten 71. 72. ¿De nuevo?- preguntaron los dos- ¿Y porqué fue esta vez?- dijo Hermione 73. 74. No lo sé muy bien,- dijo Ron- Alfred le dijo algo a Emily en otro  
idioma y ella se lanzó contra su hermano 75. 76. Será mejor que vayamos- dijo Hermione- Liz no podrá separarlos sola 77. 78. Y no porque no lo haya intentado,- dijo Ron- Entre ella, Tiff y yo  
intentamos separarlos, pero esos chiquillos son muy fuertes, entonces Liz  
me envió a buscarte, porque amenazaron con sacar sus varitas...- ya  
habían llegado a su compartimento y vieron a varios alumnos amontonados  
en la puerta, al parecer disfrutaban del espectáculo, Hermione decidió  
empezar a desempeñar su cargo 79. 80. Muy bien, es suficiente- dijo a la multitud- No hay nada que ver aquí,  
todos a sus lugares, ahora 81. 82. No seas aguafiestas Hermione- dijo Parvati Patil- Queremos ver cuanto  
aguanta ese chico en el aire... 83. 84. ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron los tres, Harry decidió intervenir así que entró  
al compartimento, donde Liz y Tiff miraban asustadas, James reía con  
ganas y Emily mantenía con su varita a un aterrorizado Alfred colgando  
del techo de cabeza- Emily Potter- se escucharon algunos murmullos pero  
Harry no les hizo caso- o bajas a tu hermano en este momento o escribiré  
a tu padre donde quiera que se encuentre- Emily hizo una mueca de  
disgusto y con un movimiento de varita puso a su hermano de pie y luego  
lo dejó caer, lo que provocó que Alfred se rompiera un tobillo 85. 86. Eso- dijo enfadada- es para que aprendas que no debes meterte conmigo,  
tienes suerte de que Harry y Hermione hayan llegado 87. 88. Sabes que no puedes usar magia fuera del colegio, Emily- dijo Hermione-  
¿Qué sucedió? 89. 90. Nada- dijo Alfred retorciéndose de dolor- Simplemente le dije que era  
una mocosa irresponsable y que en Hogwarts causaría más de un problema.... 91. 92. ...y que entonces tú estarías gustoso de avisarle a papá- lo interrumpió  
su hermana- y tú sabes que a mí no me gustan las amenazas 93. 94. No puedo creer que hayan peleado por algo tan simple- dijo Harry  
enfadado- Pero ahora me preocupas tú Alfred, tenemos que inmovilizarte  
ese tobillo 95. 96. En nuestro compartimento hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios- dijo  
Hermione- Vamos allá, y Emily, lo siento mucho pero tendré que informar a  
la Profa. McGonagall de esto... 97. 98. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mione- dijo Harry, luego miró a su prima- Lo  
siento pero esta vez te has pasado, no le escribiré a tu padre pero sí a  
tía Emily- su prima se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a lo que  
habían dicho y se sentó a seguir comiendo sus golosinas mientras Alfred  
se apoyaba en el hombro de Harry y seguían a Hermione hasta el  
compartimento de los prefectos, en el camino se encontraron con Hannah,  
que los miró espantada 99. 100. ¿Qué le ha pasado a este chico?- dijo ayudando a Harry a cargarlo 101. 102. Peleas familiares- dijo Hermione- Vamos, tenemos que entablillarle el  
tobillo y tengo que enviar una lechuza a Hogwarts avisándole a la  
profesora McGonagall y a Madam Pomfrey... 103. 104. ¿Quién es Madam Pomfrey?- preguntó Alfred, ya habían llegado 105. 106. La enfermera- dijo Hannah mientras entraban al compartimento- No te  
preocupes, ella... 107. 108. ¿La enfermería?- preguntó Alfred- No, eso sí que no. Yo no me rebajaré  
a entrar en una enfermería, por si no lo sabes soy un Potter- dijo  
dándose importancia. "Ya salió a relucir su abuelo" pensó Harry 109. 110. Yo también lo soy, Alfred- dijo sentándolo- Y los últimos cuatro años  
he pasado más tiempo allí que en clases, así que en cuanto lleguemos irás  
a la enfermería y luego a la selección sin rechistar 111. 112. Ahora dame acá ese tobillo- dijo Hermione en un tono que no admitía  
réplicas 113. 114. Tú y Harry son unos negreros- dijo Alfred mientras le vendaban el  
tobillo- Con razón se llevaban muy bien siendo amigos y ahora se llevan  
mejor siendo novios- a los mencionados se les subieron los colores 115. 116. ¿Novios?- preguntó Hannah asombrada- ¿Tú y Harry son novios, Hermione? 117. 118. ¿Harry y Hermione son novios?- preguntó Terry Boot entrando- ¿En  
serio? 119. 120. Sí, somos novios- dijo Harry sonriendo- Desde hace dos semanas 121. 122. Felicidades- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo 123. 124. Gracias- dijo Hermione- Bien, Alfred, ya está listo, trata de moverlo  
lo menos posible hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts. Llévalo con cuidado,  
Harry. Yo los acompañaré, tengo que enviar una lechuza al colegio- y los  
tres salieron dejando a los otros dos sonriendo 125. 126. Ya decía yo- dijo Terry cuando ellos salieron- Esos dos iban a  
terminar juntos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo 127. 128. Pero hacen una bonita pareja ¿no crees?- dijo Hannah, Terry iba a  
responder cuando oyeron una voz detrás de ellos 129. 130. ¿Quiénes hacen una bonita pareja?- preguntó Seamus Finnigan entrando,  
pues él era el otro prefecto de Gryffindor 131. 132. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger- dijo Terry- Son novios desde hace dos  
semanas 133. 134. ¿Harry y Hermione son novios?- preguntó Padma Patil que había entrado  
detrás de Seamus, pero no dejó que le contestaran sino que salió  
corriendo a contárselo a su hermana Parvati, quien luego se lo contó a  
Lavender y, mientras se lo contaba, Justin pasaba por allí, así que se lo  
contó a todos sus compañeros de casa que encontró. Por su parte los otros  
tres prefectos seguían hablando en el compartimento sobre lo bien que se  
veían juntos Harry y Hermione cuando entraba Pansy Parkinson, una de las  
prefectas de Slytherin, quien no hizo notar su presencia sino que corrió  
a contárselo al resto de su casa, de tal forma que al cabo de una hora  
todo el tren sabía sobre la nueva pareja de Gryffindor  
  
Por su parte Hermione ya le había advertido a Harry que dos de las más chismosas de Hogwarts, Pansy y Padma, eran prefectas así que pronto su noviazgo dejaría de ser un secreto, pero ninguno de ellos le dio importancia a ese hecho, ya que tarde o temprano se enterarían y en realidad les estaban ahorrando trabajo. Así que luego de dejar a Alfred en el compartimento fueron juntos a enviar una lechuza al colegio. Luego Hermione se quedó con su novio y sus amigos, que ya se habían cambiado de túnica pues faltaba poco para llegar a Hogsmeade. Pasaron las horas que faltaba conversando de lo que sería ese año y pronto la estación de Hogsmeade se vislumbró ante ellos y el tren empezó a detener su marcha. Unos minutos antes, Harry y Hermione se habían adelantado con Alfred hasta la puerta, así que en cuanto el tren se detuvo definitivamente ellos bajaron y empezaron a buscar un coche, pero habían pasado unos segundos cuando escucharon que alguien los llamaba 1. 2. Harry, Hermione- decía Hagrid- Por aquí- los chicos se acercaron  
sonrientes, pero Hagrid no estaba solo 3. 4. La Profa. McGonagall me dijo que hay un chico de primer año con un  
tobillo roto, Srta. Granger- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey, Alfred se enfadó de  
nuevo 5. 6. Yo no voy a primer año- dijo- Yo voy a tercero, y no tienen derecho a  
tratarme así, yo soy un... 7. 8. Si quieres que te consideren de tercer año compórtate como tal- le  
interrumpió Harry- Si sigues así, olvidaré las diferencias que tengo con  
tu abuelo y le escribiré para decirle que te estás comportando como un  
niño chiquito. Ahora cállate y deja que Madam Pomfrey te lleve a la  
enfermería 9. 10. No es necesario, Sr. Potter- dijo Madam Pomfrey revisando el tobillo,  
luego hizo un movimiento con la varita y la hinchazón desapreció- Ya  
está, ¿cómo se siente ahora Sr. ...? 11. 12. Potter- dijo Alfred altivo- Alfred Robert Potter, y me siento mejor,  
gracias. 13. 14. Bien,- dijo Hagrid- vamos a donde están los botes 15. 16. ¿Qué? ¿Era en serio lo del lago? De ninguna manera, yo no... 17. 18. Tú harás lo que te digan- dijo Harry ya harto- Te subirás en ese bote e  
irás hasta el colegio por el lago, y más te vale no replicar o le diré a  
Emily que no corres ningún peligro si te arroja al agua. Vámonos, Mione-  
dijo Harry tomando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los coches tirados  
por caballos invisibles, donde ya los esperaba Ron. Una vez adentro,  
Harry suspiró aliviado- Ojalá y esos dos no caigan en la misma casa- dijo  
mientras el coche avanzaba- Aunque con que no caigan en Gryffindor me  
conformaría, pero eso es imposible así que mejor iré preparándome 19. 20. No te preocupes, amor- dijo Hermione abrazándolo- La Profa. McGonagall  
podrá controlarlos 21. 22. Eso si no le da un ataque de nervios antes- dijo Ron 23. 24. Si no se volvió loca con mi padre y sus amigos creo que puede aguantar  
cualquier cosa- dijo Harry- Unas simples peleas entre hermanos no son  
nada comparados con ellos, por más violentas que estas sean 25. 26. Entonces deberías tranquilizarte- dijo Hermione aún preocupada- Estarán  
lo suficientemente ocupados como para pelear, y si pelean en las horas  
libes los profesores se encargarán 27. 28. Ahora lo que me preocupa es la salud mental de los profesores- dijo  
Harry riendo- Aunque conozco a dos que tendrían bien merecido un poco de  
su propia medicina 29. 30. ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Hermione- Tiff y tú están ocultando algo con  
respecto a los profesores, lo sé 31. 32. No lo niego, amor- dijo Harry- Pero queremos que sea una sorpresa, no  
se impacienten, hoy lo sabrán- los coches ya habían llegado a Hogwarts y  
ellos descendieron, una fina llovizna caía sobre ellos, pero el cielo  
amenazaba con tormenta 33. 34. Me alegro que este año el clima esté mejor- dijo Ron mientras caminaban  
hacia el gran comedor- Aunque no puedo imaginarme uno peor que el del año  
pasado- en ese momento los gemelos se acercaron a ellos 35. 36. Con que aquí están los tortolitos- dijo Fred a Harry y a Hermione- Que  
calladito se lo tenían, ¿eh? 37. 38. Quien iba a pensarlo, el tímido Harry y la inteligente Hermione- dijo  
George, Harry y Hermione estaban como tomates, mientras Ron se reía y,  
junto con los gemelos, entraba al gran comedor entonando la marcha  
nupcial 39. 40. Y lo que nos espera allá adentro- dijo Hermione- De seguro nos lloverán  
las preguntas 41. 42. Pues nosotros las responderemos todas- dijo Harry- Nos amamos y no  
tenemos de que avergonzarnos 43. 44. Tienes razón- dijo Hermione tomando su mano- Como tú dijiste,  
afrontaremos lo que venga juntos 45. 46. Esa es mi chica- dijo Harry dándole un beso antes de entrar al gran  
comedor. Como se habían imaginado, todas las miradas se posaron sobre  
ellos, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso y caminaron juntos hasta la mesa  
de Gryffindor, se sentaron junto a Ron y sus compañeros ya iban a empezar  
la lluvia de preguntas cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y  
entró la Profa. McGonagall seguida de los alumnos nuevos. Harry buscaba a  
sus primos mientras Ron recorría la mesa de los profesores buscando caras  
nuevas, vio tres asientos vacíos, el de McGonagall, el del profesor de  
D.C.L.A.O. y el de... 47. 48. Harry, mira, Snape no está- Harry iba a contestarle que ya lo sabía  
cuando el sombrero empezó a cantar  
  
Podrás pensar que soy feo  
  
Y miedo te cause verme  
  
Pero en los alumnos nuevos veo  
  
Todo lo que esconde su mente  
  
Tal vez entre los valientes de encuentres  
  
Y a Gryffindor con honor pertenezcas  
  
Quizá la lealtad valores  
  
Y estar en Hufflepuff merezcas  
  
O puede que tu inteligencia sobresalga  
  
Entonces en Ravenclaw feliz vivirás  
  
Pero si la ambición y el poder son tu meta  
  
Con los de Slytherin te quedarás  
  
Ven a mí y no tengas miedo  
  
Que ningún peligro te espera  
  
Ponme en tu cabeza y distinguiré tus méritos  
  
Y te diré en que casa quedas  
  
Los alumnos aplaudieron luego de que el sombrero terminara de cantar mientras la profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un pergamino y un taburete y empezó a llamar a los nuevos 1. 2. Adams Helen- una chica de piel pálida y de pelo negro se adelantó y se  
puso el sombrero 3. 4. ¡SLYTHERIN!- se oyó unos segundos después, la mesa del otro extremo  
estalló en aplausos 5. 6. Burgoyne Edward 7. 8. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- Edward se fue a sentar junto a sus compañeros, mientras la  
lista seguía, por fin luego de "Drake Francis" (Ravenclaw) le tocó a... 9. 10. Farelly James- El sombrero estuvo varios minutos sobre él hasta que por  
fin gritó 11. 12. ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Harry y sus compañeros aplaudieron entusiastas mientras  
James se acercaba sonriente, luego fueron pasando más y más nombres hasta  
que... 13. 14. Potter Alfred- el comedor se llenó de murmullos, todos sabían que había  
sólo una familia Potter en Inglaterra y esa era la de Harry, pero lo que  
les sorprendió más aún fue la decisión del sombrero... 15. 16. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- el murmullo entre los alumnos aumentó más todavía "¿Un  
Potter en Hufflepuff?", pero Alfred no pareció inmutarse y fue sonriendo  
a su mesa 17. 18. Potter Elizabeth- Liz se acercó al taburete y se probó el sombrero, el  
cual luego de unos minutos exclamó 19. 20. ¡RAVENCLAW!- eso sí sorprendió a Harry, a quien la selección de Alfred  
no sorprendió mucho, ya que también tenían la sangre de Hufflepuff, pero  
luego James dijo 21. 22. No tiene nada de raro, he escuchado decir a mamá que toda la familia de  
la madre de Liz ha estado en Ravenclaw por generaciones, por eso todos se  
habían sorprendido que Amalia quedara en Slytherin- pero en ese momento  
dejó de hablar porque Emily tenía el sombrero en la cabeza 23. 24. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- exclamó unos segundos después. Emily sonrió y fue a  
sentarse junto con su hermano, la selección siguió y tanto Harry como  
Hermione notaban a Ron muy nervioso, aunque sabían la razón: Tiffany,  
pero la espera no duró mucho, ya que después de que el Sombrero enviara a  
Ewan Seymur a Slytherin le tocó 25. 26. Stevens Tiffany- Tiff estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba un poco cuando la  
profesora le puso el sombrero, luego de unos segundos este gritó 27. 28. ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Tiff se acercó sonriente donde sus amigos mientras Ron le  
hacía un lugar a lado suyo 29. 30. Me alegro de haber quedado con ustedes- dijo sentándose- Así estaremos  
todos juntos, aunque me extraña lo de Liz y tus primos, Harry 31. 32. Pues yo no le veo lo raro- dijo James- Como ya dije, la familia materna  
de Liz ha estado en Ravenclaw por generaciones, excepto su madre, que fue  
a Slytherin. En cuanto a Alfred y a Emily, mi madre también estuvo en  
Hufflepuff y, antes de que mi bisabuelo se una a los Magos Perdidos,  
todos los Farelly estuvieron en Hogwarts y todos fueron a Hufflepuff, de  
hecho soy el primer Farelly que va a Gryffindor 33. 34. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que la familia de Harry fuera a  
Hufflepuff?- preguntó Neville que no sabía de la relación de Harry con  
James, y al parecer todos se preguntaban lo mismo 35. 36. Ellos también son Farelly, Neville- explicó Harry- el padre de James es  
primo de la madre de Alfred y Emily. Además la madre de James es hermana  
de mi padre, al igual que el padre de Alfred, así que no es nada raro que  
James esté en Gryffindor- todos comprendieron y siguieron viendo la  
selección, que en ese momento se ocupaba del último de los de primero:  
Wycliffe Jacob, que fue enviado a Ravenclaw. Entonces el Prof. Dumbledore  
pidió silencio y dio por iniciado el banquete, inmediatamente los platos  
se llenaron de toda clase de comida, tanto Harry como Ron llenaron sus  
platos y empezaron a comer con ganas, al igual que James, quien veía todo  
asombrado, a Harry le recordó su primer banquete en Hogwarts, hace ya  
cinco años. Luego las bandejas se vaciaron y enseguida se llenaron de  
toda clase de postres, de lo que James comió un montón, Harry pensó que  
era inútil insistir que se moderara, ya que su primo no le haría caso.  
Cuando el último de los platos quedó vacío Dumbledore pidió la palabra 37. 38. Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo año, a los nuevos quiero darles  
algunas indicaciones que tampoco les haría mal recordar a los mayores.  
Primero: el bosque está totalmente prohibido para los estudiantes, así  
como el pueblo de Hogsmeade para los dos primeros cursos. Estamos  
teniendo tiempos difíciles y por eso los profesores hemos decidido que  
nadie saldrá del castillo luego de la puesta del sol, así como queda  
prohibido salir de sus salas comunes después de las 11 de la noche. Para  
hablarles de algo más alegre: este año regresa el campeonato de quidditch-  
se escucharon vítores por todo el comedor- Además me complace  
presentarles a dos nuevos profesores: en primer lugar me complace  
presentarles a su profesor de D.C.L.A.O. demos la bienvenida nuevamente  
al Profesor Remus Lupin- el comedor se llenó de vítores y aplausos  
mientras Remus tomaba su lugar en la mesa de los profesores- Además,  
lamento decirles que el Prof. Snape no podrá dar clases este año...-  
Dumbledore no pudo continuar, el comedor estalló en gritos de alegría  
provenientes de tres de las cuatro mesas, el director esperó a que se  
calmaran y continuó- Como les decía, por motivos personales, el Prof.  
Snape no impartirá clases este año, así que la jefa de la casa de  
Slytherin por ahora será la Profa. Trelawney y la materia de pociones  
será impartida por el Prof. Sirius Black- todos los alumnos, excepto los  
de Slytherin, aplaudieron a Sirius cuando entró al comedor con una  
sonrisa, arrancando varios suspiros de las chicas- Bien, me imagino que  
después de un día tan largo estarán cansados, así que a la cama y Buenas  
Noches  
  
Todos se levantaron de sus mesas y se dirigieron a la puerta del vestíbulo con Hermione gritando "Los de primero vengan conmigo", se encaminaron lentamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor y se pararon ante el cuadro de la dama gorda, donde Hermione pronunció la contraseña (León Rojo) y pudieron entrar. Luego de que Hermione y Seamus guiaran a los de primero hasta los dormitorios los cuatro amigos se reunieron frente a la chimenea 1. 2. Ustedes lo sabían, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione a Harry y a Tiff- Esa era  
la sorpresa de la que nos hablaban 3. 4. Sí, Remus nos lo dijo hace tiempo- dijo Harry- pero queríamos darles la  
sorpresa- ni Hermione ni Ron parecían enfadados porque les hubieran  
guardado el secreto, ya que sabían que no lo habían hecho con malas  
intenciones, sino por darles una sorpresa 5. 6. Tenías razón, Harry- dijo Ron- este será nuestro mejor año, ¿por qué no  
habrá podido ausentarse Malfoy también? Aunque supongo que no se puede  
tener todo en la vida 7. 8. Bueno chicos- dijo Tiff haciéndole una seña a Ron mientras iba hacia el  
cuarto de las chicas- yo no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muy cansada, así  
que me voy a dormir- Ron había entendido a Tiff y dijo 9. 10. Yo también tengo mucho sueño- dijo con un bostezo que tanto Harry como  
Hermione sabían que era fingido- Hasta mañana- luego se fue al cuarto de  
los chicos 11. 12. ¿No crees que tenemos unos excelentes amigos?- preguntó Harry mientras  
acercaba a Hermione hacia él 13. 14. Los mejores- dijo ella sonriendo- Deberíamos juntarlos 15. 16. ¿Tú también lo has notado? 17. 18. Habría que estar ciega para no hacerlo. Lo único difícil es hacer que  
ellos se den cuenta, tú y yo conocemos a Ron y sabemos que le va a costar  
declararse 19. 20. Sobre todo porque piensa que ella no siente lo mismo, y así es más  
difícil yo sé porqué te lo digo 21. 22. Harry Potter, no me digas que por esa cabeza tuya pasó la idea de que  
me gusta otro 23. 24. Sí, al principio pensé que te gustaba Viktor...- ella rió 25. 26. ¿En serio pensaste eso? No, a mí no me gustaba Viktor, aunque no te voy  
a negar que al principio creí que sí, pero luego de un tiempo juntos los  
dos nos dimos cuenta que habíamos confundido el cariño de hermanos que  
nos tenemos con amor así que decidimos cortar por lo sano 27. 28. Sí, algo parecido me dijo él; pero de todas formas comprendo a Ron, si  
tú no me hubieras dicho que me amas yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a  
besarte, por mucho que lo deseara 29. 30. Pero yo no sé si Tiff se atreva a dar el primer paso, ella no es como  
yo... 31. 32. Eso ya lo sé, tú eres única- dijo Harry, Hermione sonrió y lo besó, él  
la abrazó y le correspondió el beso 33. 34. Te amo, Harry- dijo ella minutos después- No soportaría vivir sin ti... 35. 36. Ni yo sin ti, Mione, tú eres mi razón más importante para seguir  
luchando- dijo él besándola de nuevo, estuvieron durante varios minutos  
sentados frente al fuego, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que su novia se  
había quedado dormida en sus brazos- Mione- dijo sacudiéndola suavemente-  
Amor, despierta- ella abrió los ojos lentamente- Es mejor que vayamos a  
dormir, mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano 37. 38. Tienes razón,- dijo ella levantándose- a primera hora debo ir donde la  
Profa. McGonagall por lo horarios. Hasta mañana, Harry- dijo dándole un  
beso 39. 40. Hasta mañana, Mione- dijo él subiendo las escaleras del cuarto de los  
chicos  
  
Llegó hasta su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se durmió enseguida; el día también había sido duro para él, sobre todo tratando de que dos de sus primos no se maten entre sí. Pero si pensó que iba a poder descansar esa noche estaba equivocado, ya que enseguida que cerró los ojos un sueño intranquilo acudió a él  
  
"Se encontraba en una habitación vacía, iluminada sólo con la luz de la luna, en el centro de la habitación estaba un hombre alto y delgado con el rostro blanco y ojos rojos; al parecer esperaba a alguien, ya que estaba pendiente de la puerta, que se abrió unos segundos después dejando pasar a un hombre envuelto en una capa negra y con una máscara 1. 2. Y bien, Nott- dijo Voldemort con voz fría- ¿La tienes? 3. 4. Sí, mi señor- dijo entregándole un frasco- Ya la probamos, señor, y es  
la correcta 5. 6. Bien, tráiganla- en ese momento entraron dos mortífagos arrastrando a  
una mujer mayor, quien le inspiró a Harry un sentimiento de ternura, más  
que lástima- Déjennos solos- los mortífagos salieron en silencio 7. 8. Es demasiado tarde, Tom,- dijo la mujer con voz débil- aunque logres  
hacerme hablar, ella ya está muerta... 9. 10. Sí, mi querida Jane,- dijo Voldemort- eso es lo que me vienes diciendo  
desde hace días, pero yo no te creo. La hija de Lord Voldemort no puede  
estar muerta, lleva en sus venas demasiado poder para morir...- Harry  
estaba admirado, esa mujer era... ¿Jane Müller?- Desmaius- la mujer se  
desmayó y Voldemort vertió en sus labios unas gotas de la poción que le  
había entregado Nott, era Veritaserum- Ahora veremos si de verdad mi hija  
está muerta, Enervate- Jane Müller se incorporó con la mirada perdida-  
Ahora mi querida Jane dime, ¿dónde dejaste a tu hija? ¿qué es lo que  
sabes de ella? 11. 12. La dejé con unos muggles, en Surrey,- respondió- a la puerta de la casa  
de una pareja que yo había estado vigilando y sabía que serían unos  
buenos padres para ella, pero siempre estuve al pendiente. Vi como el día  
que cumplió los 11 años una lechuza le dejaba la carta de Hogwarts, luego  
dejé de verla. Siete años después me contacté con Dumbledore y él me dijo  
que mi hija había leído la carta que le dejé, pero que no había dejado  
que eso le afectara. Me contó que se había casado y vivía feliz en el  
Valle de Godric, pero yo jamás tuve el valor de acercarme a ella. Unos  
meses después supe que tanto ella como su esposo eran buscados por Lord  
Voldemort, su propio padre...- Voldemort pareció impactado 13. 14. ¿Para qué los buscaba?- dijo con impaciencia- ¿Para qué quería Lord  
Voldemort a tu hija? 15. 16. Para matar a su esposo y a su hijo, para acabar con la estirpe de su  
esposo; ella no le importaba, le importaban James Potter y su hijo, no sé  
porqué quería matarlos...- por primera vez Voldemort se quedó sin palabras,  
mientras que a su prisionera se le habían pasado los efectos de la poción-  
Ya lo sabes,- dijo- ahora te habrás dado cuenta de que no miento: tu  
hija está muerta, tú la mataste...- dijo sollozando, Voldemort rió 17. 18. Es una lástima que haya sido tan estúpida como tú. Pero no todo está  
perdido, aún tengo un heredero... 19. 20. ¿Realmente crees que Harry se unirá a ti?- dijo Jane- ¿Después de que  
le arrebataste todo lo que tenía? Te creí menos ingenuo, Tom, el muchacho  
busca tu muerte, así como tú buscas la suya 21. 22. Buscaba, querida Jane, buscaba. Educado en el camino correcto, Harry  
podrá ser muy poderoso, no cualquier mago lleva la sangre de Gryffindor y  
la de Slytherin en las venas... 23. 24. Él jamás se unirá a ti, ¡JAMÁS! 25. 26. Eso lo veremos. Fuiste de mucha ayuda querida Jane: me llevaste hasta  
mi nieto, pero ahora ya no te necesito así que adiós para siempre ¡Avada  
Kedavra!- un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y dejó sin  
vida a Jane Müller mientras a Harry la cicatriz le ardía como nunca"  
  
Unos segundos después, despertó sobresaltado y con frías gotas de sudor en la frente, sabía que todos sus sueños con Voldemort sucedían en verdad, lo que quería decir que Voldemort ya sabía quien era realmente y ahora no querría matarlo... sino que se una a él. Pero su abuela tenía razón: Voldemort fue muy tonto al creer que lo haría. "Seguramente cree que yo no sé del vínculo que nos une- pensó Harry- y que cuando lo sepa me uniré a él" Harry se dijo que ahora más que nunca combatiría contra Voldemort, había demasiadas personas que confiaban en él: Sirius, Dumbledore, sus padres, su abuela... pero sobre todo ella, su Hermione. Jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño, aunque tuviera que dar la vida, jamás permitiría que derramara una lágrima por culpa de Voldemort... Si existía una razón para querer acabar con Voldemort era saber que eso le permitiría ser feliz con ella, tener una vida tranquila juntos. Estos pensamientos le regresaron la tranquilidad y trató de dormirse, pero fue inútil, no logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo y se quedó acostado viendo al techo hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de su habitación. Entonces se levantó, se puso su túnica, tomó sus libros y bajó a la sala común; se sentó en una de las mesas y se puso a leer un poco, esa era otra de las decisiones que había tomado durante el verano: mejorar sus calificaciones, quería que sus padres, donde quiera que se encuentren, estuvieran orgullosos de él. Estuvo leyendo hasta que escuchó unos pasos que venían desde el cuarto de las chicas y Hermione apareció unos segundos después 1. 2. ¿Harry?- preguntó acercándose- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? 3. 4. No puedo dormir, Mione- dijo él saludándola con un beso, ella lo abrazó  
y luego lo miró fijamente 5. 6. Ay Harry, traes una cara...- dijo preocupada- ¿Seguro estás bien? 7. 8. Sí, no te preocupes- respondió- ¿Sabes la contraseña del despacho de  
Dumbledore?, necesito hablar con él... 9. 10. ¿Y así quieres que no me preocupe? Tú sólo quieres hablar con  
Dumbledore cuando te duele la cicatriz... 11. 12. Mira, te acompaño al despacho de McGonagall y te cuento ¿sí? La verdad  
es que tuve un sueño...- dijo con tristeza, Hermione lo miró preocupada  
pero salieron juntos por el retrato. Una vez afuera Harry le narró a  
Hermione su sueño, ella notó un tono de tristeza en la voz de su novio  
cuando mencionó a su abuela, así que lo abrazó en silencio mientras  
gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Harry- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti,  
Mione?- dijo él cuando ella lo abrazó- ¿qué haría yo son ti? 13. 14. No pienses más en eso- dijo besándolo- Mejor vamos al despacho de la  
Profa. McGonagall y luego iremos a buscar a Sirius para que te de una  
poción para recuperarte de la mala noche ¿sí?- Harry asintió y se  
encaminaron juntos hasta el despacho de McGonagall, quien al parecer la  
esperaba 15. 16. Buenos Días, Srta. Granger- dijo cuando Hermione pasó a su despacho-  
Luego del desayuno me gustaría hablar con usted y el Sr. Potter 17. 18. Si quiere podemos hablar ahora, profesora,- dijo ella- Harry me está  
esperando afuera. No pudo dormir- explicó ante la mirada de extrañeza de  
su profesora, que sabía que Harry no solía levantarse temprano 19. 20. Bien, entonces hágalo pasar- Hermione obedeció y luego de unos segundos  
regresó con Harry- Buenos días Sr. Potter ¿se encuentra bien? Disculpe la  
pregunta pero trae una cara... 21. 22. Sí, lo sé- dijo él sonriendo- pero no pude dormir en toda la noche 23. 24. Entonces será mejor que vaya a ver al Prof. Black antes de bajar a  
desayunar, hoy es su primer día de clase y no sería bueno que se quede  
dormido- Harry asintió- Bien, yo quería hablar con ustedes sobre el  
incidente ocurrido ayer en el tren. ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al Sr.  
Potter? 25. 26. Pues no lo sé muy bien,- dijo Harry- nosotros... estábamos... en otro  
compartimento,- dijo sonrojándose, la profesora sonrió comprensiva-  
entonces llegó Ron diciendo que necesitaban a Hermione en el  
compartimento de los prefectos y que Liz quería que la ayudara a separar  
a mis primos... 27. 28. Entonces fuimos hacia allá y nos encontramos a Alfred colgado de cabeza  
del techo y a Emily concentrada en un hechizo levitatorio- siguió  
hablando Hermione- Entonces Harry le ordenó que bajara a su hermano y  
ella lo hizo: lo puso de cabeza y luego lo soltó.... Por eso Alfred se  
lastimó 29. 30. Y lamento decir que su carácter no ayuda mucho- dijo Harry- Emily se  
enoja con mucha facilidad y Alfred tiene una arrogancia superada sólo por  
la de Malfoy, aunque no lo deja muy atrás 31. 32. Igual que su padre según me ha dicho Madam Pomfrey- dijo la profesora  
suspirando resignada- Tendré que hablar con la Profa. Sprout sobre ellos,  
será mejor mantenerlos separados. Me imagino que ya informó a Robert  
sobre esto, Sr. Potter 33. 34. Mi tío regresó con su padre, donde quiera que se encuentre- dijo Harry-  
Pero en el primer tiempo libre que tenga le escribiré a Tía Emily 35. 36. Bien- dijo la profesora más tranquila- Aquí tiene los horarios, Srta.  
Granger, y será mejor que vayan ahora donde Sirius, de paso que lo  
despiertan- dijo sonriendo  
  
Hermione tomó los horarios y se dirigió junto a Harry a las mazmorras, llegaron hasta la puerta de su habitación y tocaron por un buen rato, hasta que Sirius abrió somnoliento 1. 2. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí tan temprano?- dijo, luego se fijó en el rostro  
de Harry- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la  
noche... 3. 4. Es que no dormí- dijo Harry entrando- Tuve un sueño... 5. 6. Bueno, ya me lo contarás en el despacho de Dumbledore después- dijo  
buscando entre sus cosas y sacando un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul-  
Ahora tómate esto y ve a desayunar, hoy tienen clase conmigo antes del  
almuerzo, así que iremos donde Dumbledore después de mi clase  
  
Los dos salieron del despacho de Sirius y se dirigieron al comedor, donde había muy pocos alumnos, entre los que estaban James y algunos de primero de Gryffindor. Hermione les entregó sus horarios y fue a sentarse junto a Harry, que ya se había tomado la poción que le dio Sirius y se veía con mejor cara. Luego de unos minutos empezaron a llegar el resto de los alumnos y Hermione les entregó sus horarios a todos, Ron y Tiff llegaron preocupados pero se sintieron aliviados al ver a Harry junto a Hermione 1. 2. Me has dado un susto de muerte- le dijo Ron sentándose frente a él-  
¿Desde cuándo te levantas temprano? 3. 4. Desde que no puedo pegar un ojo en toda la noche- dijo Harry mordiendo  
una tostada- Tuve un sueño... 5. 6. ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Ron sirviéndose un plato de avena- Creí que las  
pesadillas habían terminado 7. 8. ¿Acaso son frecuentes?- preguntó Tiff que estaba a lado de Ron 9. 10. No mucho- dijo Hermione- y es la primera vez que lo mantienen despierto  
toda la noche 11. 12. No entiendo como puedes estar tan bien sin haber dormido en toda la  
noche- dijo Ron 13. 14. Yo tampoco,- dijo Harry- esa poción que me dio Sirius hace maravillas...-  
terminó sonriendo 15. 16. ¿Conoces al Prof. Black?- preguntó admirada Alicia Spinnet a lado de  
Harry 17. 18. Sí,- respondió él- es mi padrino ¿Por qué? 19. 20. No, por nada- dijo ella, y luego se puso a conversar con una de sus  
compañeras en voz baja 21. 22. ¿Qué tenemos a primera Hora?- preguntó Ron terminando su desayuno 23. 24. Transformaciones- dijo Tiff mirando su horario 25. Entonces será mejor que vayamos,- dijo Hermione- No vaya ser que la  
Profa. McGonagall nos baje puntos por llegar tarde- los cuatro se  
levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el aula de transformaciones, llegaron  
unos minutos antes que la profesora y empezaron con la clase, que fue muy  
interesante ya que aprendieron a transformar un escritorio en un cerdo,  
tal como lo había hecho la profesora en su primera clase. Los primeros en  
conseguirlos fueron Hermione y, sorprendiéndolos a todos, Harry por lo  
que ganaron 20 puntos para Gryffindor cada uno. A Tiff tampoco le costó  
trabajo y a Ron sólo un poco. La clase transcurrió con normalidad,  
excepto que el cerdo de Neville todavía tenía las patas de madera.  
  
Una vez que sonó la campana todos guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los invernaderos para las dos horas de Herbología, en donde trabajaron con las mandrágoras de nuevo, sólo que esta vez era más difícil, ya que las mandrágoras eran adultas y no tenían sólo que transplantarlas, sino que además tenían que sacarle el jugo según indicaciones de la Profa. Sprout. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Tiff se pusieron en el mismo grupo y entre los cuatro consiguieron dominar a la planta y sacarle el jugo a su raíz, que almacenaron en frascos para dárselos a la profesora cuando terminaron. Como habían hecho bien su trabajo, la Profa. Sprout les dio 30 puntos más a Gryffindor y 30 a Hufflepuff al final de la clase. Llenos de magulladuras, los Gryffindor se dirigieron a las mazmorras, donde tenían pociones con los de Slytherin. Los de quinto de Gryffindor, a excepción de Harry y sus amigos, iban muy nerviosos pensando que Sirius era igual que Snape, mientras los de Slytherin iban tan arrogantes como siempre. Entraron al aula y fueron en silencio hasta sus lugares, una vez que estuvieron todos, Sirius se dirigió a ellos 1. 2. Buenos días- dijo sonriente- como ya habrán oído al Prof. Dumbledore mi  
nombre es Sirius Black y reemplazaré al Prof. Snape durante este año.  
Bien, este año veremos pociones más peligrosas, ya que deberán prepararse  
para sus T.I.M.O.S. Empezaremos con la poción multijugos, ¿quién me dice  
la principal cualidad de esta poción?- las manos de Tiff y Hermione se  
levantaron- Srta. Stevens... 3. 4. La poción multijugos sirve para transformar a una persona en otra  
durante una hora, si esa persona quiere mantener otra apariencia durante  
más tiempo debe tomar más poción unos minutos antes de que transcurra la  
hora... 5. 6. Bien, Srta. Stevens, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora quien me dice los  
ingredientes de esta poción- Hermione levantó la mano otra vez- Srta.  
Granger... 7. 8. Los ingredientes principales son: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia  
sophia, centinodia, polvo de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea  
africana y algo de la persona en quien queramos convertirnos 9. 10. Muy bien Srta. Granger otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Empezaremos a  
preparar esa poción hoy y trabajaremos en ella todo el mes ¿alguien me  
puede decir porqué?- nuevamente las manos de Tiff y Hermione se  
levantaron, junto con la de Harry- Sr. Potter 11. 12. Porque hay que coger la Descurainia sophia en luna llena y los crisopos  
deben cocerse durante veintiún días 13. 14. Excelente, 10 puntos más para Gryffindor- terminó Sirius- Bien,  
empiecen con los ingredientes más sencillos, luego de que los crisopos  
estén cocidos les proporcionaré los ingredientes finales. Como esta es  
una poción muy difícil de realizar trabajarán en grupos de tres- Harry y  
sus amigos deliberaron un rato y decidieron que, ya que Tiff era la única  
que no había hecho esa poción antes, ella se quedaría con Ron y con  
alguien más y tanto Harry como Hermione se irían a diferentes grupos.  
Harry se fue con Seamus y Neville y Hermione con Parvati y Lavender,  
mientras que a Ron y a Tiff se les unió Dean Thomas. 15. 16. Definitivamente el Prof. Black es muy diferente a Snape ¿no lo creen?-  
dijo Seamus mientras cortaban los crisopos- ¡Treinta puntos para  
Gryffindor en una sola clase! Los de Slytherin están que revientan, me  
pregunto porqué no lo habrá puesto Dumbledore como jefe de su casa 17. 18. Porque Sirius se negó rotundamente- respondió Harry- Él estuvo en  
Gryffindor y no le agradan los Slytherins, empezando por Snape... 19. 20. ¿O sea que es cierto lo que decían las chicas de séptimo hoy en el  
desayuno?- preguntó Neville- ¿El Prof. Black es tu padrino?- Harry  
asintió y siguieron trabajando en silencio. La clase transcurrió sin  
accidente alguno, ni siquiera los acostumbrados de Neville, y con los  
Slytherin tranquilos, pero de muy mal humor, ya que Sirius les había  
quitado 5 puntos porque Crabbe y Goyle volcaron su caldero, dejando a  
Malfoy empapado de una sustancia pegajosa 21. 22. Bien- dijo Sirius mirando su reloj- Será mejor que terminemos la clase  
por hoy, deben llevarse sus calderos y vigilar la poción durante este  
mes. No habrá tarea, pero espero que el 3 de Octubre me entreguen esas  
pociones bien hechas. Durante el resto del mes nos dedicaremos a estudiar  
la teoría de pociones complicadas, para esto necesitarán el libro "Moste  
Potente Potions" que se encuentra en la sección prohibida de la  
biblioteca, ya hablé con Madam Pince y ella accedió a facilitarnos un  
libro para cada grupo, pero deberán cuidarlo. Se los entregaré en la  
próxima clase, pueden retirarse- los chicos recogieron sus cosas y  
salieron en silencio. Harry dijo a sus amigos que los alcanzaba en el  
comedor y se quedó en la puerta a esperar a Sirius, que salió luego de  
unos minutos 23. 24. Me alegra ver que estás mejor- dijo mientras caminaban juntos hacia el  
despacho de Dumbledore- Ahora dime que tan grave fue ese sueño para que  
no te haya dejado dormir en toda la noche... 25. 26. Voldemort ya sabe quien soy,- dijo Harry- ya sabe que llevo su  
sangre...- Sirius palideció 27. 28. Será mejor que me lo cuentes todo en el despacho de Dumbledore- dijo  
apresurando el paso- Hoy en el desayuno le avisé que iríamos así que nos  
debe estar esperando- llegaron hasta la gárgola y Sirius le dijo la  
contraseña- Bombones de Menta- la gárgola se abrió y los dos subieron por  
ella hasta el despacho del director, Sirius tocó y una voz les indicó que  
pasaran 29. 30. Buenas Tardes,- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Siéntate, Harry. Bien,  
Sirius me ha dicho que anoche volviste a soñar con Voldemort, y los dos  
sabemos que todos tus sueños suceden en verdad. ¿En qué consistía este?-  
Entonces Harry empezó a narrar todo lo que había visto la noche anterior  
en su sueño, desde que Nott le entregó a Voldemort la poción de la  
verdad, hasta que él mató a su abuela- Bien, eso significa que debes  
tener más cuidado que nunca- dijo luego de unos instantes de silencio-  
Voldemort tratará de acercarse a ti para decirte lo que, según él,  
ignoras. Así que creo que, por tu seguridad, será mejor que no vayas a  
Hogsmeade este año- Harry ya esperaba algo parecido, así que asintió-  
Bien, será mejor que vayan a almorzar. Yo los alcanzaré en un momento-  
los dos asintieron en silencio 31. 32. Escucha, Harry- dijo Sirius mientras se encaminaban hacia el comedor-  
Lo que dijo Dumbledore es verdad: Hogsmeade no es seguro para ti ahora.  
Así que espero que realmente no vayas, ni siquiera con la capa invisible  
como hiciste en tercero...- Harry ya se esperaba un discurso así de parte  
de su padrino 33. 34. No lo haré, Sirius, te lo prometo. Aunque me temo que eso no evitará  
que Voldemort ataque Hogsmeade: yo no voy a ir, pero él no lo sabe... 35. 36. No te preocupes, este año las medidas de seguridad serán más fuertes:  
todos los alumnos andarán en grupos grandes y en compañía de un profesor  
y sólo habrá una visita por trimestre- en ese momento llegó corriendo  
hasta ellos Hannah Abbott muy alterada 37. 38. ¡Harry!- gritó en cuanto lo vio- Tienes que ayudarme, por favor, tú  
eres el único que puede detenerlos... 39. 40. ¿Qué sucede Srta. Abbott?- preguntó Sirius- ¿A qué se debe este  
escándalo? 41. 42. Son Alfred y Emily, profesor- dijo ella agitada- Ni siquiera sé porqué  
fue esta vez, venía del aula de transformaciones cuando los vi  
peleándose... con magia- Harry se alarmó, las peleas de sus primos ya eran  
suficientemente peligrosas sin sus varitas, al parecer Sirius pensó lo  
mismo... 43. 44. Bien, Srta. Abbott trataré de calmarlos, mientras tanto usted busque a  
la Profa. Sprout e infórmele del problema ¿Dónde están? 45. 46. En el pasillo de la izquierda, profesor, con permiso- dijo dirigiéndose  
a buscar a su jefa de casa. Harry y Sirius se dirigieron a donde les  
había indicado Hannah y lo que vieron le hubiera causado risa a Harry si  
no se tratara de sus primos: No sabía de que forma, pero tanto Alfred  
como Emily colgaban del techo, sólo que era Emily la que estaba esta vez  
de cabeza, mientras que su hermano tenía unas grandes orejas de conejo  
que a Harry le recordaba al que había encontrado en la casa de sus  
padres, a su alrededor estaban concentrados un montón de estudiantes, la  
mayoría de segundo y tercero de la casa de Hufflepuff, pero también  
habían chicos de casas y cursos diferentes. Al parecer a Sirius la escena  
no le hizo ninguna gracia... 47. 48. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- gritó para hacerse escuchar- Sres. Potter, será  
mejor que se bajen el uno al otro ahora mismo, y ustedes vayan al comedor-  
dijo al resto de los estudiantes, los que obedecieron enseguida.  
Entonces llegó Hannah con la Profa. Sprout, quien miró la escena  
espantada 49. 50. Pero... ¿qué es esto?- dijo entre el asombro y el enfado- Será mejor que  
bajen ahora mismo, Sr. Potter, baje usted primero a su hermana 51. 52. Sin que resulte lastimada- dijo Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde:  
Alfred ya había dejado caer a Emily y ella se agarraba el tobillo derecho  
con dolor, lo que provocó que accidentalmente (aunque Harry no estaba muy  
seguro de eso) dejara caer a su hermano, quien trató de detener el golpe  
con un brazo, lo que le ocasionó una fractura. Esto hizo que Harry se  
enfadara también- Bien, es suficiente, ahora mismo le escribiré a tía  
Emily 53. 54. Usted no será el único, Sr. Potter- dijo la Profa. Sprout- Yo también  
lo haré, por lo pronto serán 15 puntos menos por cada uno y castigo para  
ambos. Ahora acompáñenme a la enfermería- la profesora se alejó con los  
chicos mientras Sirius seguía con Harry hasta el comedor 55. 56. Me recuerdan a Robert y a tu padre- dijo Sirius- La diferencia es que  
Robert y James jamás se iban más allá de las palabras, aunque tengo que  
admitir que eran discusiones muy fuertes. Se decían todo lo que no podían  
decirse en presencia de mi padrino, porque en el castillo jamás discutían 57. 58. ¿Tan mal se llevaban?- preguntó Harry mientras llegaban a la puerta del  
comedor 59. 60. No tan mal como ellos, James y Robert se decían sus verdades de frente  
y creo que eso ayudaba a que no se fueran a los golpes. Ahora será mejor  
que entres, si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme- Harry se dirigió  
a la mesa de Gryffindor donde lo esperaban sus amigos 61. 62. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba a su  
lado 63. 64. Alfred y Emily- respondió- Estuvieron peleando de nuevo, esta vez con  
magia 65. 66. ¿Y al final que pasó?- preguntó Tiff 67. 68. Los dos están en la enfermería: Emily con una fractura en el tobillo y  
Alfred con una en el brazo; Hufflepuff perdió 30 puntos y la Profa.  
Sprout los castigó a los dos. No quiero imaginar como se hubiera puesto  
la Profa. McGonagall si hubieran quedado en Gryffindor 69. 70. Ciertamente es muy pronto,- dijo Ron- ni siquiera ella se hubiera  
imaginado una pelea en el primer día, menos después de lo de ayer- en ese  
momento se acercaron los gemelos 71. 72. Venimos de hablar con la Profa. McGonagall, Harry- dijo Fred- Dice que  
este sábado habrá la selección de los miembros del equipo que faltan,  
además tenemos que elegir un capitán. Oliver y Katie vendrán a ayudarnos,  
es a las ocho y media de la mañana- y se fue con su hermano 73. 74. Genial- dijo Ron- Pienso postular para guardián, ¿postularás para  
cazadora, Tiff? 75. 76. Sí- respondió ella- Tengo una duda ¿Quiénes son Oliver y Katie? 77. 78. Ex- miembros del equipo- dijo Harry- Katie Bell fue cazadora, terminó  
el año pasado, y Oliver Wood era el guardián y capitán del equipo,  
terminó hace dos años, pero como el año pasado no hubo campeonato... 79. 80. Entiendo- dijo y cambió de tema- ¿Qué tenemos esta tarde?- Hermione  
sacó su horario 81. 82. Luego del almuerzo tenemos encantamientos, luego dos horas de  
adivinación o Aritmancia, eso depende, y al final de la tarde tenemos  
libre. 83. 84. Bien,- dijo Harry- si no fuera por adivinación el horario del lunes  
sería perfecto, será mejor que sigamos al aula de encantamientos- dijo  
levantándose, ya que todos habían terminado de comer  
  
Se levantaron y fueron en silencio hasta el aula de encantamientos, donde ya estaban algunos de Ravenclaw. El Prof. Flitwick llegó unos minutos después y empezaron la clase, que trataba de encantamientos de invisibilidad. Primero probarían con objetos pequeños y luego irían aumentando de tamaño. Luego de esa clase los de Gryffindor se dirigieron a la torre norte para su clase de adivinación (Hermione fue a su clase de Aritmancia). Una vez que llegaron al ambiente sofocante del aula de la Profa. Trelawney se sentaron en silencio en uno de los sillones, como las parejas ya estaban hechas Tiff se sentó con los chicos, a lo que la profesora no se opuso 1. 2. Bien, queridos míos- dijo una vez que todos se hubieron sentado- este  
año profundizaremos en la bola de cristal, la cual ya estudiamos antes,  
esto nos ocupará todo el primer trimestre, en el segundo trimestre  
veremos la lectura de las cartas y dedicaremos la última parte del año a  
prepararnos para los T.I.M.O.S. ya que los espíritus me han dicho que  
comprenderán todo lo aprendido desde tercero. Bien, acérquense y tomen  
una bola de cristal cada uno- Harry se acercó y tomó una de las bolas de  
cristal que tenía la profesora en el escritorio para llevarla a su mesa,  
una vez que la tenían Ron dijo 3. 4. Empecemos contigo, Harry ¿de qué forma quieres morir este año?- Tiff los  
miró algo severa pero luego se dio cuenta de que, si quería sacar buenas  
notas en adivinación, tenía que seguirle la corriente a la profesora, así  
que se puso a inventar desgracias junto con sus amigos. La profesora  
quedó encantada con ella y le dijo que tenía todas las características de  
una verdadera vidente, salieron del aula un poco sofocados y se dirigían  
a la sala común cuando Harry recordó algo... 5. 6. Tengo que escribirle a Tía Emily- dijo a sus amigos- ¿Me acompañan a la  
lechucería? 7. 8. Vale- dijeron ellos, una vez allí Harry sacó un pergamino y una pluma y  
escribió a su tía  
  
Querida Tía Emily  
  
Espero que te encuentres bien, por acá todo está normal, pero el día de ayer estuvo lleno de incidentes: primero me tardé un buen rato en convencer a los chicos de que cruzaran la barrera en la estación, ya que pensaban que todo era una broma, pero al fin pudimos llegar a tiempo al andén 9¾ (menos mal que salimos temprano) Luego, en un momento en que no estaba con ellos, Alfred y Emily habían empezado a pelear y cuando llegué al compartimento Alfred colgaba del techo de cabeza, cuando amenacé a Emily con escribir a Tío Robert ella lo soltó, pero no de la mejor manera, sino que provocándole una fractura en el tobillo. El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad, una vez en Hogwarts los cuatro pasaron por la selección y James quedó en Gryffindor, Alfred y Emily en Hufflepuff y Liz en Ravenclaw (no sé si a tu padre le agrade esto) Pero hoy en la mañana Alfred y Emily habían peleado de nuevo y ahora deben estar aún en la enfermería. No te detallo esta pelea porque ya recibirás un reporte de la Profa. Sprout sobre ella (si es que no lo has recibido ya). Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, salúdame a Alejandro de mi parte  
  
Te quiere  
  
Harry  
  
P.D.: Si ya te has mudado a tu casa, por favor date una vuelta por el castillo de vez en cuando  
  
1. Está bien, Harry- dijo Ron leyendo la carta- en ella está todo, excepto  
lo del sueño... 2. 3. No quiero preocuparla- dijo él- además no lo entendería, porque ella no  
sabe el verdadero origen de mi madre y prefiero que no lo sepa por ahora.  
Hedwig, ven aquí- la lechuza se posó en su hombro y estiró la pata- Debes  
llevársela a Tía Emily ¿entendido?- la lechuza ululó y partió. Los chicos  
la vieron partir y se dirigieron a la sala común, pero en el camino se  
encontraron con Liz, que venía algo preocupada 4. 5. Te estaba buscando Harry- dijo cuando los vio- No encuentro a Alfred ni  
a Emily, ¿sabes algo de ellos? 6. 7. Deben estar en la enfermería, Liz,- dijo él- o cumpliendo su castigo con  
la Profa. Sprout 8. 9. ¿Otra vez?- preguntó molesta- esto es el colmo, ahora mismo le escribiré  
a Emily... 10. 11. No es necesario, acabo de hacerlo. Además recibirá un reporte de la  
Profa. Sprout 12. 13. Y no será el único- dijo Liz- Es una suerte no estar en la misma casa,  
nos vemos en la cena.  
  
Liz tuvo razón, era increíble la facilidad con que sus primos se metían en líos. Si bien permanecieron tranquilos lo que quedaba del lunes y el martes, la tarde del miércoles ya Alfred tenía un chichón en la cabeza y Emily amaneció el jueves resfriada porque su hermano la había sacado de su habitación en la noche (nadie sabía como) y la había arrojado al lago. La pobre Profa. Sprout estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y cansada de escribir reportes a Emily, los únicos que parecían disfrutar de la situación eran los Hufflepuff, a quienes las peleas entre los hermanos les divertían tanto que no les importaban los puntos que perdían a causa de ellas.  
  
Harry por su parte, no había vuelto a tener pesadillas y se concentraba en sus estudios, una vez que él y Hermione terminaban su tarea salían a dar largos paseos por las orillas del lago. Y así terminó la primera semana de clases. El sábado amaneció soleado, un clima perfecto para la selección, así que Harry desayunó y regresó a la torre de Gryffindor para ponerse su uniforme y tomar su escoba. Cuando se dirigía al campo de Quidditch se encontró con Oliver y Katie, que acababan de llegar 1. 2. Hola, Harry- saludó Oliver- ¿Qué tal tu primera semana? 3. 4. ¿Qué tal, Oliver?- dijo él- Un poco movida, ¿cómo estás, Katie? 5. 6. Bien, Harry, gracias. ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? 7. 8. Deben estar por bajar, sigamos nosotros 9. 10. Supe lo que les ocurrió a tus tíos este verano, Harry- dijo Oliver  
cuando llegaban al campo de Quidditch- Lo siento mucho... 11. 12. Yo también, Harry- dijo Katie- Sé que no te llevabas bien con ellos,  
pero eran tu familia... 13. 14. Sí, es verdad- dijo él- Gracias, a los dos. ¿Y qué tal les va a  
ustedes? 15. 16. Excelente,- dijo Katie- Oliver y yo logramos entrar a la selección de  
Inglaterra 17. 18. ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! 19. 20. Hablando de eso, Harry- dijo Oliver- Se supone que no debemos  
decírtelo, pero como de todas formas lo van a saber, unos días antes no  
es problema: el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos quiere  
organizar una selección juvenil, entre 15 y 21 años, para un mundial  
juvenil de quidditch que se realizará este verano, todavía no se sabe el  
lugar; por ahora sólo nos tienen a Katie y a mí, pero les faltan otros  
cinco integrantes, además de los suplentes 21. 22. Oliver es el capitán de la selección juvenil- dijo Katie- Él y el  
entrenador de la selección principal vendrán a Hogwarts durante los  
partidos de Quidditch para seleccionar al resto del equipo, aunque Oliver  
y yo ya tenemos un buscador: Tú ¿Qué dices? 23. 24. Se los agradezco- dijo Harry- Claro que me gustaría ser parte de la  
selección de Inglaterra, daré mi mejor esfuerzo...- en ese momento llegó el  
resto del equipo, que los saludó alegremente y recibió la noticia de la  
selección juvenil con entusiasmo. Oliver les pidió discreción, ya que  
tanto él como Katie podrían tener problemas si su entrenador se enteraba  
que lo habían divulgado. Todos prometieron no contárselo a nadie y  
esperaron que llegaran los aspirantes, quienes aparecieron luego de unos  
minutos, entonces Oliver (que seguía siendo el capitán del equipo aunque  
ya no estuviera en Hogwarts) pidió la atención de todos 25. 26. Escúchenme bien, la selección será de esta manera: Tanto cazadores como  
guardianes harán una carrera en sus escobas para ver quien es más veloz,  
primero los guardianes, después los cazadores, la carrera consistirá en  
ir hasta el final del campo y regresar. Una vez terminada la carrera, los  
cazadores irán a las gradas mientras se realizan las pruebas para  
guardián, que serán dos: primero tendrán que esquivar la bludger durante  
10 minutos frente a los aros y después tendrán que atrapar los tiros  
penales que Katie les lance. La prueba para los cazadores será la  
siguiente: primero tendrán que cruzar de dos en dos todo el campo con la  
quaffle esquivando las bludgers y a las dos cazadoras restantes junto con  
Katie, luego tendrán que lanzar 10 tiros penales conmigo como guardián-  
El equipo de Gryffindor sonrió: Oliver era muy buen guardián, nadie  
conseguiría anotarle más de tres veces, si es que lo conseguían- Bien,  
ahora todos los aspirantes a guardián, monten sus escobas- Ron y otros  
cinco chicos, entre los que estaban los Hermanos Creevey, montaron sus  
escobas y se colocaron al filo del campo- ¿Preparados?, ¡ahora!- los  
chicos partieron a gran velocidad pero muy pronto Ron se adelantó a  
todos, llegó hasta el final del campo y dio la vuelta velozmente para  
llegar luego de unos segundos por delante de un chico de séptimo que  
llegó segundo- Perfecto,- dijo Oliver cuando todos hubieron llegado- veo  
que todos tienen buena velocidad, eso es bueno aunque no lo crean. Ahora  
todos los aspirantes a cazadores, monten sus escobas- al menos una docena  
de chicos fueron hasta el filo del campo, Oliver dio la señal y todos  
partieron, pero Tiff tomó rápidamente la delantera dejando a todos  
admirados: ninguno de los miembros del equipo, excepto Harry, podía  
superar, ni siquiera igualar, su velocidad, obviamente llegó con mucha  
ventaja- Bien,- dijo Oliver una vez terminada la carrera- empecemos con  
las pruebas para guardián- Los seis chicos pasaron uno por uno y su  
pusieron frente al arco, junto con Fred y George lanzándoles las  
bludgers, la mayoría recibieron golpes en la cabeza y diferentes partes  
del cuerpo, pero Ron logró esquivar todas las bludgers durante los diez  
minutos, luego Katie lanzó tiros penales, de los cuales Ron atrapó 8 de  
10, mientras que los otros chicos atrapaban 5, 3, 1 o ninguno- Creo que  
está decidido- dijo Oliver sonriente- El nuevo guardián de Gryffindor  
será Ronald Weasley- hubo aplausos por parte de todos. Luego Oliver  
organizó a los aspirantes a cazadores en parejas y soltó las bludgers,  
esta vez también hubo lesionados, aunque levemente, pero en la mayoría de  
veces Katie junto con Alicia y Angelina lograban interceptar la quaffle,  
excepto con Tiff, quien logró esquivar las bludgers con facilidad y cruzó  
el campo con la quaffle en unos segundos. Luego llegó la prueba final:  
Oliver se puso frente a los aros y, uno por uno, los aspirantes a  
cazadores intentaron, siempre en vano, anotarle a Oliver- Bien, que pase  
el último- dijo Oliver- Stevens Tiffany- Tiff se acercó- bien, veamos si  
tu puntería es tan buena como tu velocidad y tus reflejos- y no resultó  
ser igual de buena... sino mejor: ante la mirada atónita de los miembros  
del equipo y los demás aspirantes, Oliver sólo logró parar 1 de los 10  
tiros de Tiff- Esto está decidido- dijo después- la nueva cazadora es  
Tiffany Stevens- todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo- Ahora por favor, los  
que no sean miembros del equipo vayan hacia el castillo- ellos  
obedecieron- Bien chicos, estoy muy satisfecho, Katie y yo nos vamos  
tranquilos al saber que dejamos excelentes reemplazos- dijo sonriente-  
ahora les falta elegir un capitán, tanto Katie como yo no tenemos derecho  
a voto ya que ustedes son ahora el equipo de Gryffindor, pero los dos  
estamos de acuerdo en que la persona que debería ser capitán es Harry, ya  
que es el mejor jugador que tiene el equipo y el mejor buscador que ha  
tenido Gryffindor desde que James Potter, su padre, dejó Hogwarts,  
incluso yo diría que llega a superarlo 27. 28. Yo no sé ustedes- dijo George- pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Oliver en  
que Harry debería ser el capitán, si no lo hubiera propuesto él lo  
hubiera propuesto yo- los demás miembros del equipo se mostraron de  
acuerdo, así que Harry quedó como capitán del equipo. Estaban por irse al  
castillo cuando llegó la Profa. McGonagall 29. 30. Bien, veo que han estado trabajando- dijo alegremente- Ahora tengo algo  
que decirles: este año habrá en Hogwarts un torneo intercolegial de  
quidditch, al que vendrán equipos de otros continentes, así que el  
campeonato interno debe realizarse hasta Noviembre, lamento decirles esto  
con tan poca anticipación pero jugarán contra Hufflepuff dentro de dos  
semanas, debido a que el equipo campeón jugará contra los otros colegios,  
que empezarán a llegar la semana de navidad. Bien, me imagino que ya  
habrán elegido un capitán y a los dos integrantes que les faltaban ¿Sr.  
Wood? 31. 32. Sí, profesora- dijo Oliver- Ya los tenemos: Ron Weasley como guardián y  
Tiffany Stevens como cazadora 33. 34. Bien,- dijo la profesora- Srta. Stevens, Sr. Weasley, espero que no me  
decepcionen ¿Y el nuevo capitán? 35. 36. Soy yo, profesora- dijo Harry adelantándose, luego se dirigió al equipo-  
Creo que, después de lo que dijo la Profa. McGonagall deberíamos empezar  
a entrenar esta misma tarde- el resto del equipo se mostró de acuerdo en  
entrenar lo que faltaba de ese fin de semana y el próximo, además de los  
entrenamientos entre semana 37. 38. Bien, Sr. Potter, luego vaya a mi oficina para fijar un horario de  
entrenamiento entre semana- dijo la Profa. McGonagall- Y será mejor que  
vayan al comedor, deben estar por servir el almuerzo, Sr. Wood, Srta.  
Bell, creo que los demás miembros de Gryffindor no se molestarán si nos  
acompañan- y se encaminaron juntos hacia el castillo, iban por uno de los  
pasillos cuando se encontraron con la Profa. Sprout 39. 40. Lo buscaba Sr. Potter- dijo al ver a Harry- Acompáñeme, por favor-  
Harry la siguió en silencio mientras el resto avanzaba al comedor 41. 42. ¿Qué hicieron esta vez, profesora?- preguntó Harry mientras la seguía 43. 44. Nada todavía,- respondió ella- pero Emily está aquí y desea hablarle,  
lo espera en mi despacho- siguieron hasta allí y Harry se encontró a su  
tía sentada frente al escritorio de la Profa. Sprout 45. 46. Hola Harry- dijo abrazándolo- ¿qué tal tu semana? 47. 48. Bien,- respondió él- excepto por algunos incidentes... 49. 50. Sí, ya he hablado de eso con la Profa. Sprout,- dijo molesta- luego del  
almuerzo voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con ese par, pero dime ¿a ti  
qué tal te va? 51. 52. Bien,- dijo sonriente- me han elegido capitán del equipo de quidditch 53. 54. ¡Felicidades, cariño!; tu padre también fue capitán, y buscador ¿en qué  
posición juegas tú? 55. 56. También buscador, me han dicho que soy mejor que él, pero no lo creo... 57. 58. No te menosprecies, James estaría orgulloso de ser superado por su  
propio hijo; a otra cosa, ¿cómo está Hermione? 59. 60. Bien, aunque no la he visto desde la mañana, acabamos de llegar de los  
entrenamientos de quidditch 61. 62. ¿Empiezan con los entrenamientos tan temprano?- preguntó extrañada 63. 64. Sí, lo que pasa es que habrá un campeonato intercolegial desde enero y  
la temporada se jugará en el primer trimestre, el equipo campeón jugará  
contra los otros colegios 65. 66. Entiendo, ¿y cuando será el primer partido? 67. 68. Dentro de dos semanas jugamos contra Hufflepuff, por eso entrenaremos  
este fin de semana y el siguiente- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y  
entró Sirius 69. 70. ¿Cómo estás, Emily?- saludó- Me imagino que vienes a evitar que los  
hijos de Robert se maten... 71. 72. Hola Sirius- dijo ella sonriendo- Sí, vengo a intentarlo. Si las cosas  
siguen así tendré que escribirle a Robert 73. 74. Amenazarlos con eso es la única forma de que dejen de pelear,- dijo  
Harry- es una lástima que dure tan poco tiempo, al cabo de unas horas ya  
se les olvida 75. 76. La diferencia es que lo mío no son sólo amenazas, Harry, y ellos lo  
saben:- dijo Emily- recibo un reporte más sobre su conducta y le escribo  
a Robert 77. 78. Espero que con eso los mantengas tranquilos al menos unas semanas,  
Emily,- dijo Sirius- porque hacerlo definitivamente sería imposible 79. 80. Tal vez para mí, pero para Robert no- dijo Emily levantándose- Bien,  
será mejor que vaya a Hogsmeade a comer algo, luego regresaré para hablar  
con mis sobrinos. Nos vemos después- dijo saliendo 81. 82. Te estaba buscando, Harry,- dijo Sirius mientras salían ellos también y  
se encaminaban hacia el comedor- escuché que eres el nuevo capitán del  
equipo de Gryffindor, Felicidades. Estarás cansado de escuchar esto pero  
es la verdad: tu padre estaría muy orgulloso. ¿Sabes?, desde que naciste  
su sueño era verte algún día montado en una escoba con el uniforme de  
Gryffindor atrapando la snitch...- dijo sonriendo tristemente- Pero ahora  
será mejor que vayas a almorzar, si me necesitas ya sabes donde  
encontrarme- Harry dejó que Sirius siguiera su camino mientras él se fue  
al comedor, donde Hermione lo esperaba sonriente 83. 84. Felicidades, amor,- dijo besándolo disimuladamente- sabía que llegarías  
a ser capitán- Harry la abrazó sonriendo- Los chicos me dijeron que  
fuiste con la Profa. Sprout, ¿qué hicieron tus primos esta vez? 85. 86. Nada todavía,- dijo él sentándose- pero al parecer Tía Emily se cansó  
de recibir reportes y ha venido a hablar con ellos. Ahora fue a Hogsmeade  
a almorzar, pero regresará en la tarde. 87. 88. Me alegro que Emily esté aquí, creo que ella es la única que puede  
controlarlos, aunque no creo que duren mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione  
sentándose a su lado, al parecer eran de los últimos que quedaban en el  
comedor; comieron en silencio y luego se dirigieron a la sala común.  
Harry le contó a Hermione del campeonato intercolegial y de su  
posibilidad de entrar en la selección juvenil de Inglaterra- Te lo  
mereces,- dijo ella sonriendo- eres el mejor buscador de Inglaterra 89. 90. No me adules, Mione, mira que me lo puedo creer...- dijo él riendo 91. 92. Es la verdad- dijo- ¿Sabes? Me alegra verte con el humor de siempre, el  
lunes me preocupaste mucho... 93. 94. No quiero que te angusties por mi culpa, Mione; ahora en la sala común  
te cuento lo que me dijo Dumbledore ¿sí? Con todas las cosas que han  
sucedido esta semana no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ustedes, Ron y  
Tiff ni siquiera saben lo que soñé...- ella sonrió más tranquila y  
siguieron su camino en silencio, estaban por llegar al cuadro de la Dama  
Gorda cuando se encontraron con la Profa. McGonagall 95. 96. Los buscaba a los dos,- dijo cuando los vio- Srta. Granger, pase  
después por mi oficina para darle la contraseña de esta semana,- Hermione  
asintió- y Potter, acabo de hablar con Madam Hooch y me ha dicho que  
pueden utilizar el campo de quidditch hoy a partir de las tres de la  
tarde, después de la selección del equipo de Slytherin- dicho esto siguió  
su camino mientras los chicos seguían el suyo 97. 98. ¿Porqué cambian de contraseña tan pronto?- preguntó Harry 99. 100. Por seguridad- respondió Hermione- Con el regreso de Voldemort las  
medidas de seguridad han aumentado, ahora las contraseñas de todas las  
salas comunes se cambiarán cada semana. León Rojo- en la sala común todos  
recibieron alborozados a Harry, ya que se habían enterado de su  
nombramiento como capitán; luego de librarse de un montón de manos que lo  
felicitaban, Harry se sentó con los demás miembros del equipo a planear  
el entrenamiento de esa tarde, en el que también estarían Oliver y Katie 101. 102. La Profa. McGonagall ya habló con Madam Hooch- dijo Harry- Podremos  
empezar a entrenar hoy a las tres 103. 104. ¿Y porqué no antes?- preguntó Oliver- Si empiezan ahora podrán  
entrenar hora y media más 105. 106. Porque al parecer Slytherin también tiene su selección hoy, así que  
tendremos que esperar a que terminen 107. 108. Que manera de arruinarnos la tarde- dijo Ron- Pero no importa, de  
todas formas ganaremos este año- siguieron planeando estrategias para el  
partido contra Hufflepuff hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaban 20  
minutos para las tres, así que cogieron sus escobas y fueron hacia el  
campo de quidditch. Salían del castillo cuando se encontraron con el  
equipo de Slytherin, encabezado por Malfoy y Marcus Flint, su antiguo  
capitán, quien cruzó con Oliver miradas asesinas 109. 110. ¿Vas a reunir tu equipo de inútiles, Wood?- dijo Flint con una mueca-  
No creo que a alguien le cueste tomar tu puesto, cualquiera es mejor que  
tú- para sorpresa de todos, Oliver sonrió 111. 112. Sí, Flint, es una suerte que ya no juegues,- dijo tranquilamente- ¿Te  
imaginas? Si a mí me lograste anotar sólo dos veces en 4 años con  
cualquier otro no lo hubieras conseguido...- el equipo de Gryffindor rió-  
Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos un entrenamiento 113. 114. Espera, Wood- dijo Flint- ¿No quieres conocer al nuevo capitán de  
Slytherin? 115. 116. Está bien, de paso tú conoces al de Gryffindor- Flint lo miró  
extrañado- Sí, Flint, ya lo tienen: yo mismo lo sugerí, aunque la  
decisión fue suya 117. 118. ¿Y tú crees que un Weasley o una chica puede ser mejor capitán que yo?-  
dijo Malfoy- este año los aplastaremos, no se darán ni cuenta cuando yo  
tenga la snitch en mis manos 119. 120. ¿Ya te conseguiste un tercer brazo, Malfoy?- dijo Harry- Te lo dije  
antes: esa es la única forma en que puedas coger la snitch- el resto del  
equipo rió aún más 121. 122. ¿Y de qué forma conseguiste el puesto esta vez, Malfoy?- dijo Ron sin  
poder resistirse- No creo que tu "papi" haya podido comprar escobas en  
Azkaban- y siguieron de largo con el equipo de Gryffindor riendo a  
carcajadas de la cara de Malfoy, que se había alejado hacia el castillo  
rojo de furia.  
  
Una vez en el campo decidieron olvidarse de los de Slytherin y concentrarse en su entrenamiento. Tanto Tiff como Ron se adaptaron fácilmente al equipo y el entrenamiento fue muy bien. Harry pensaba que la oportunidad de competir en un torneo intercolegial había entusiasmado al equipo, incluso él se mostraba animado y con la vista más aguda que nunca. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse, lo que los hizo regresar al castillo. Oliver y Katie se habían marchado poco después de empezado el entrenamiento. Mientras guardaba el equipo, Harry aprovechó para hablar con Madam Hooch y reservar el campo para el domingo y el próximo fin de semana, ella le dijo que podría disponer del campo todo el domingo, pero que el siguiente fin de semana no podrían entrenar por la tarde, ya que los de Hufflepuff lo habían reservado. Harry pensó que ya buscarían la forma de compensar esas horas de entrenamiento y se marchó a su sala común, en donde lo esperaban Hermione y sus amigos. Una vez reunidos los cuatro Harry les contó a Ron y a Tiff su sueño, ellos se asustaron al principio pero luego se fueron tranquilizando poco a poco, así que les contó lo que le había dicho Dumbledore en su despacho 1. 2. ¿No podrás ir a Hogsmeade este año?- preguntó Ron- Es una lástima, pero  
Dumbledore tiene razón: sería muy peligroso, cualquier mortífago podría  
atraparte... 3. 4. Sí, eso es lo mismo que dijo Sirius, pero ya he ido dos años seguidos,  
así que da igual- dijo resignado.  
  
Estuvieron conversando unos minutos hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, se sentaron junto a los gemelos e iban a empezar a comer cuando Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio, el colegio lo miró expectante 1. 2. Bien, quiero hacerles algunos anuncios, primero: como seguramente ya les  
habrán dicho sus jefes de casa, este año habrá un campeonato  
intercolegial de quidditch en el que participarán equipos de todo el  
mundo, que posiblemente empezarán a llegar la semana de navidad, aunque  
nada es seguro. Estoy seguro que, al igual que el año pasado, tratarán a  
nuestros huéspedes con la cortesía que se merecen y los ayudarán a  
sentirse a gusto; al igual que el año pasado habrá un baile, pero este se  
realizará el día de San Valentín. El siguiente anuncio también tiene que  
ver con el quidditch: he recibido una carta del Departamento de Deportes  
y Juegos Mágicos comunicándome que este verano se realizará un Mundial  
Juvenil de Quidditch, por lo que miembros de ese departamento asistirán a  
algunos partidos de quidditch este trimestre para escoger a los  
integrantes de la selección juvenil de Inglaterra- se escucharon vítores  
por todo el comedor- Y por último debo comunicarles que, debido a las  
diferentes peticiones, este año se realizará en Halloween un baile de  
disfraces, por lo que deberán prepararse desde ahora. Bien, eso es todo,  
¡A comer!- el murmullo habitual de la cena se reanudó y todo el colegio  
empezó a hablar en voz baja sobre lo que había dicho Dumbledore 3. 4. Tiffany- dijo Ron ruborizándose un poco- ¿Quieres ir al baile de  
Halloween conmigo? 5. 6. Claro, Ron,- dijo ella sonriente- me encantaría- habían hablado en voz  
muy baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Harry y Hermione no los  
escucharan, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron comiendo. Luego de la cena  
Harry recordó algo 7. 8. Los veo luego, chicos- dijo a sus amigos- Tengo que hablar con Sirius-  
y, mientras ellos seguían a la sala común, se fue al despacho de su  
padrino; una vez allí pronunció la contraseña- Canuto ha regresado- la  
puerta del despacho se abrió, pero Sirius no estaba allí, así que fue  
hasta su dormitorio y tocó, una voz le indicó que pasara; Harry entró y  
se encontró a su padrino revisando unos pergaminos 9. 10. Hola, Harry,- dijo sonriente- siéntate, enseguida estoy contigo- guardó  
lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado- Bien, ¿para qué soy bueno?-  
Harry decidió hablar sin rodeos 11. 12. Necesito tu ayuda, Sirius- dijo- Lo que pasa es que dentro de dos  
semanas es el cumpleaños de Hermione, ya sé que regalarle, pero aún no lo  
compro y como no puedo salir de Hogwarts yo quería saber si tú podrías...-  
Sirius sonrió 13. 14. ¿Comprarlo por ti?- Harry asintió- Por supuesto que lo haré, por algo  
soy tu padrino. Y me alegra ver que me pides ayuda en vez de escaparte  
del castillo para comprarlo como hubieras hecho en otras circunstancias,  
y no me mires así que sabes que digo la verdad- Harry sonrió, a pesar del  
poco tiempo que estaba al cuidado de su padrino éste lo conocía muy bien 15. 16. No tendrás que hacer mucho- dijo Harry- Estuve en el Callejón Diagon  
unos días antes de venir y fui a una joyería, el dueño me mostró un  
catálogo y lo escogí, prometió tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de  
semana. Sólo tienes que retirarlo, aquí tienes el recibo- dijo  
extendiéndole un pergamino. Sirius lo tomó y le dijo que no se  
preocupara, que él se encargaría de todo. Harry sonrió satisfecho y se  
dirigió a la sala común, en donde lo esperaban sus amigos, con quienes se  
quedó conversando una hora antes de irse a la cama. Esa había sido una  
semana agitada, esperaba que la siguiente no fuera igual... 


	10. Recuerdos, Quidditch y Caos en el Minist...

Capítulo X: Recuerdos, Quidditch y Caos en el Ministerio  
  
Al parecer la charla que habían tenido Alfred y Emily con su tía había surtido efecto, ya que los chicos estuvieron tranquilos todo el domingo, para alivio de la Profa. Sprout y aburrimiento de los Hufflepuff. Se mantenían a distancia, cada quien con sus amigos y se saludaban cuando se encontraban, pero de ahí no pasaban. Esto fue un alivio tanto para Harry como para Liz, que por fin podían tener una vida tranquila según dijeron. La mayoría del colegio opinaba que las peleas empezarían con la nueva semana pero Harry y Liz, que sabían del temor de los chicos a que su padre se entere de sus peleas, confiaban en que tardarían un buen tiempo en pelear de nuevo así que respiraron tranquilos  
  
El lunes llegó y con él de nuevo las clases, los profesores los hacían trabajar duro ya que, según ellos, ese año los T.I.M.O.S. serían más duros que nunca, los únicos que no los presionaban demasiado eran Sirius, que les enseñaba la teoría de pociones que tenía prohibido por el ministerio enseñar en la práctica, y Remus, que se había dedicado la primera semana a darles un repaso de lo que habían aprendido con él y con el falso Moody. En opinión de Harry esto se debía a que los dos todavía recordaban su época de estudiantes y con ello cuanto detestaban que los profesores los presionen al principio del año con algo que estaba a meses de distancia. Con eso consiguieron que, al igual que hace dos años, D.C.L.A.O. se convirtiera en la asignatura favorita de todas seguida, por increíble que parezca, de pociones. Todos estaban seguros de que Sirius era el primero en conseguir esto y reían imaginando la cara que pondría Snape cuando se enterara.  
  
Por su parte, Fred y George habían descubierto (Harry no sabía como) que Sirius y Remus eran Canuto y Lunático respectivamente y tenían una gran admiración por sus "maestros" como los llamaban, tanto así que fueron los únicos profesores que se libraban de las bromas de los gemelos en sus clases. Como esa semana era luna llena Sirius reemplazó a Remus en sus clases, reemplazo que, al contrario del de dos años antes, todos vieron con satisfacción ya que los dos tenían el mismo estilo en sus clases. Por su parte Hagrid había decidido trabajar ese año con animales no tan peligrosos así que los había reunido en parejas y entregado a cada uno un kneazle, que eran unos animales parecidos a los gatos, pero con la cara aplastada y extremadamente feos, a Harry y a Hermione les tocó una hembra de color gris claro; tendrían que cuidarlo y alimentarlo por todo el trimestre y al final Hagrid evaluaría su trabajo. A Hermione al principio le preocupó la reacción de Crookshanks, pero el gato pareció encantado de tener un compañero y se llevaban muy bien, muy pronto descubrieron la razón: en una de las tantas visitas que los chicos hacían a Hagrid, éste había examinado al "gato" y había descubierto que en realidad era un kneazle adulto. Esto provocó las continuas risas de Ron, que desde ese día no hacía más que repetir que Crookshanks tenía novia, provocando el enfado de Hermione. Las clases avanzaban poco a poco y eran cada vez más duras, de tal forma que todos suspiraron aliviados cuando llegó el viernes, y más aún los Gryffindor de quinto, cuya última clase era D.C.L.A.O. Todos consideraban que no había mejor forma de terminar su semana, así que fueron contentos a esa clase, que era la última que tendrían con Sirius por ese mes, ya que el lunes regresaría Remus 1. 2. Bien,- dijo Sirius casi al final de la clase- hemos terminado de repasar  
todo lo que han visto en los dos años anteriores, así que el Prof. Lupin  
me ha pedido que les comunique que desde la próxima semana empezarán con  
el encantamiento patronus, se supone que no deberían verlo hasta séptimo  
pero, como ha dicho el Prof. Dumbledore, estamos atravesando tiempos  
difíciles así que el director le ha pedido que lo enseñe a todos los  
alumnos de cuarto en adelante y además habrá clases extras los fines de  
semana para todos los de años inferiores que quieran aprenderlo. Ahora  
que los dementores se han pasado al lado tenebroso no se sabe cuando  
podrían encontrarse uno por la calle, así que será mejor que estén  
preparados. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse- los chicos tomaron sus cosas y  
se dirigieron a la puerta- Harry, ¿podrías quedarte un momento por favor?-  
Harry asintió, si su padrino le llamaba por su nombre es que tenía algo  
que decirle en lo personal, ya que si tenía que ver con clases siempre le  
daba el mismo trato que los demás profesores. Sirius esperó que todos  
estuvieran afuera y cerró la puerta- Ayer fui a Londres- dijo sacando un  
estuche de su túnica y entregándoselo a Harry- Estoy colaborando  
indirectamente con el ministerio y Fudge me mandó llamar, así que  
aproveché y pasé por tu encargo; y tengo algo más que darte:- dijo  
buscando en su escritorio- Dumbledore lo recuperó la noche de la tercera  
prueba y me lo dio hace unos días,- dijo tendiéndole un pergamino que  
Harry reconoció perfectamente- tú le encontrarás más utilidad que yo,  
pero espero que no abuses de él como en tercero. Es una suerte que lo  
hayamos encantado para que nadie pueda leerlo sin hacer antes el  
juramento- dijo divertido- y estoy seguro de que muchos lo han intentado 3. 4. Snape entre ellos,- dijo Harry riendo- jamás olvidaré la cara que puso... 5. 6. Sí, ya me contó Remus algo sobre eso- dijo riendo- lo que nos tiene  
intrigados es como lo conseguiste... 7. 8. Fred y George me lo dieron, y ellos lo sacaron del despacho de Filch.  
Ahora respóndeme tú ¿cómo dejaron que se lo confiscaran? 9. 10. Exceso de confianza- en ese momento tocaron la puerta- Debe ser un  
elfo, no quiero ir al comedor y ordené que me suban un poco de comida,  
aunque conociéndolos deben traer lo suficiente para un regimiento.  
Adelante- en efecto, al menos media docena de elfos entraron cargados de  
comida, que dejaron junto a Sirius y salieron haciendo una reverencia- Te  
lo dije, no podré comerme todo esto solo ¿por qué no te quedas y de paso  
te cuento nuestra última aventura con el Mapa del Merodeador?- Harry  
aceptó la propuesta enseguida- Bien, fue el día anterior de nuestra  
salida de Hogwarts, habíamos terminado los EXTASIS y estábamos planeando...  
  
===== Flash Back =====  
  
Era una noche tranquila y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, excepto por cuatro muchachos de 17 años, que estaban reunidos conversando en voz baja en una de las mesas más alejadas... 1. 2. Pues yo sigo insistiendo que es muy arriesgado- decía uno bajito y  
regordete- ¿qué pasa si Filch nos descubre? 3. 4. Nadie nos va a descubrir, Peter- dijo otro de cabello negro y de ojos  
celestes- durante siete años no nos han descubierto gracias a la capa  
invisible de James y debemos dejar un recuerdo que Hogwarts nunca olvide 5. 6. Canuto tiene razón- afirmó uno de pelo azabache y gafas- Debemos dejar  
nuestra huella como los mayores quebrantadores de la ley que haya tenido  
el colegio y estoy seguro de que los Slytherin no olvidarán esto jamás,  
el susto que se van a llevar mañana... 7. 8. Y el sermón que les va a echar Tracks- dijo riendo el último de los  
chicos, uno de cabello castaño- y Los Merodeadores serán recordados como  
los héroes que les dieron su merecido a los Slytherin... 9. 10. Los autores de la mayor humillación que haya recibido esa casa...- dijo  
Sirius 11. 12. Incluso Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff nos aclamarán- decía James 13. 14. Pero todos sabrán enseguida que fuimos nosotros- objetó Peter- y  
estaremos en problemas... 15. 16. No estaremos en problemas, ya lo verás- dijo el de cabello castaño- No  
podrán probar que fuimos nosotros 17. 18. Remus tiene razón- dijo James- No somos los únicos estudiantes de  
Gryffindor 19. 20. Además de que las otras casas también odian a Slytherin y cualquiera  
sabe que la mejor forma de molestarlos es a través de Gryffindor- dijo  
Remus 21. 22. Pero ya basta de palabrería y vamos a la acción- dijo Sirius-  
¿Averiguaste la contraseña, Cornamenta? 23. 24. Sí, es "Slytherin arriba"- dijo él mientras sacaba la capa de su túnica  
y cubría a sus amigos- Vámonos ahora que Filch no está cerca- cruzaron la  
sala silenciosamente y salieron por el retrato  
  
Una vez afuera volvieron a comprobar en el mapa que no había ningún peligro cerca y fueron silenciosamente a las mazmorras, volvieron a revisar el mapa para comprobar que ningún Slytherin estuviera en su sala común, pronunciaron la contraseña y entraron. Una vez adentro, Sirius y James subieron las escaleras de los dormitorios mientras los otros dos se quedaban en la sala común. 1. 2. Oye, James ¿Te imaginas la que se te armaría si Lily te viera aquí  
ahora? - dijo Sirius, estaban frente a los dormitorios de las chicas-  
Para empezar, adiós boda... 3. 4. Para empezar y para terminar- dijo él- ¿O acaso has visto una boda sin  
el novio? Porque Lily me mataría...- Sirius rió en voz baja  
  
Entraron sigilosamente y fueron hasta el centro de la habitación, allí pronunciaron unas palabras y todos los baúles se volvieron rojos, al igual que los cabellos de las chicas que dormían plácidamente en sus camas, pero además las chicas llevaban un tatuaje del escudo de Gryffindor en sus muñecas y en los baúles estaba tallado cuidadosamente la misma figura, encima de una frase escrita con grandes letras doradas "Abajo Slytherin, Gryffindor es el mejor". Los chicos sonrieron satisfechos: semanas de estudios y repasos habían dado su fruto, y eso no era todo: en ese momento no podían comprobarlo, pero estaban seguros de que todas las túnicas tenían el escudo de su casa en vez del de Slytherin, sólo que el de Gryffindor iba a ser muy grande y debajo estarían bordadas las mismas palabras que los baúles. Y así recorrieron todos los cuartos, hombres y mujeres, haciendo lo mismo que en el primero, aunque a los hombres les añadieron unos mechones dorados en el cabello. Luego bajaron a comprobar que tal habían hecho Remus y Peter su trabajo. Sonrieron satisfechos: cualquiera que entrara en esa sala común pensaría que estaba en la Torre de Gryffindor, las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo intenso y estaban tapizadas con leones dorados, y dos grandes estatuas de leones adornaban la salida. 1. 2. Y aquí lo tienen- dijo Remus sonriente- Un gran trabajo 3. 4. Producto de horas de estudio y noches en vela- acotó Peter 5. 6. Nuestra obra maestra- añadió James con orgullo 7. 8. El broche de oro a nuestras aventuras- terminó Sirius 9. 10. Ahora hay que irnos a dormir- dijo Remus- y esperar a mañana para ver  
la cara de los Slytherin 11. 12. Tienes razón- dijo James cubriendo a los cuatro con la capa- vámonos  
que pueden despertar 13. 14. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo Sirius  
apuntando al mapa- Salgamos, no hay peligro- salieron silenciosamente y  
se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor- Travesura realizada- dijo  
señalando de nuevo el mapa cuando llegaron frente a la dama gorda,  
entraron y subieron a su dormitorio en silencio, todos esperando que  
amaneciera pronto para ver los resultados de su obra  
  
Al día siguiente los cuatro se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron al comedor, donde ya estaban varios alumnos, pero ninguno de Slytherin, lo que tenía extrañados a todos menos a los cuatro amigos que sabían la razón por la que no venían. Luego de media hora, el Prof. Tracks, jefe de Slytherin, se cansó de esperar que sus estudiantes no aparecieran y fue a buscarlos. Regresó diez minutos después con la cara roja de furia y seguido de los avergonzados Slytherin; al verlos, todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas, y en seguida empezaron las burlas... 1. 2. Vaya- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw- está bien que sepan perder, ¿pero no  
creen que están exagerando? Creo que con un "Felicidades Gryffindor" era  
suficiente... 3. 4. O tal vez sólo querían combinar con la decoración- dijo otro de  
Hufflepuff, ya que el gran comedor estaba adornado por el escudo de  
Gryffindor por haber ganado la Copa de las Casas- ¿Pero no creen que  
hubiera sido mejor cambiar también el color de la túnica? El negro no  
combina con el rojo y el dorado...- y así siguieron durante todo el  
desayuno, aunque todos sabían quienes eran los culpables del atuendo de  
los Slytherin, sólo habían cuatro personas capaces de tal osadía: James  
Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Claro que eso lo  
sabían los estudiantes, pero no los profesores, ya que estos no creían  
que Los Merodeadores llegaran a tanto, simple y llanamente porque a pesar  
de que los habían atrapado en ciertas travesuras jamás llegaron a saber  
de las peores.  
  
Los chicos terminaron su desayuno entre las felicitaciones disimuladas de todos los Gryffindor y luego se dirigieron a su sala común, recibiendo a su paso felicitaciones de los miembros de otras casas. Estaban cerca de llegar al cuadro cuando se detuvieron a conversar 1. 2. Los Slytherins jamás olvidarán este día- dijo James- ha sido el peor en  
su historia 3. 4. Y pensar que todo lo hemos conseguido gracias a la capa de James y a  
esta belleza- dijo Sirius sosteniendo el mapa (en blanco) en el aire,  
pero en ese momento alguien interrumpió su alegría... 5. 6. Así que aquí ese es su gran secreto- dijo Filch delante de ellos y  
arrebatándoles el mapa- ah, parece inofensivo pero en manos de ustedes  
cualquier cosa es peligrosa. Vámonos mi tesoro,- dijo a la Sra. Norris-  
Iremos a ver al director y él descubrirá que peligrosa arma es esto...-  
luego se alejó dejando a los chicos medio enfadados, medio aliviados de  
que el mapa estuviera borrado en ese momento 7. 8. Esto es increíble,- dijo Remus- durante tres años no nos han descubierto  
con el mapa mientras merodeábamos por el castillo y ahora que no lo  
estábamos utilizando nos lo confiscan... 9. 10. Bah, ya lo recuperaremos,- dijo James- ese mapa no está destinado a  
permanecer en la conserjería... 11. 12. Es verdad,- dijo Sirius- tarde o temprano alguno de nosotros lo  
recuperará, o lo harán nuestros hijos...- y se marcharon tranquilos a la  
sala común, estaban a punto de dar la contraseña a la Dama Gorda cuando  
escucharon que los llamaban 13. 14. ¡POTTER! 15. 16. ¡BLACK! 17. 18. ¡LUPIN! 19. 20. ¡PETTIGREW!- los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con al  
menos una docena de enojados Slytherins, encabezados por Severus Snape,  
Ewan Rosier, Albert Wilkes y Lucius Malfoy. Peter enseguida se puso a  
temblar, pero los otros tres los encararon 21. 22. Está bien, lo sentimos- dijo Sirius, sus amigos lo miraron horrorizados-  
pero estábamos al otro lado del comedor y no pudimos alabarles su look,  
pero les queda muy bien 23. 24. Sirius tiene razón,- dijo James- de seguro hubieran conseguido más  
chicas si lo hubieran hecho antes. Pero aún tienen tiempo... 25. 26. Y déjennos agradecerles en nombre de todo Gryffindor,- dijo Remus- son  
los mejores perdedores que ha tenido jamás Slytherin, su homenaje ha sido  
el mejor premio para nosotros 27. 28. No se hagan- dijo Snape- que sabemos perfectamente que fueron ustedes... 29. 30. Sí, es verdad- dijo Remus- nosotros contribuimos a que Gryffindor  
ganara la copa... 31. 32. Espera Remus,- lo interrumpió Sirius- creo que empiezo a entender... pero  
no, no puedo creerlo... Ustedes no querían rendir homenaje a todos los  
Gryffindor, ¿verdad? 33. 34. Hasta que decides no hacerte el idiota, Black- dijo Rosier- por  
supuesto que no... 35. 36. No, claro que no- dijo James, que empezaba a entender las intenciones  
de Sirius- ustedes querían hacernos un homenaje a NOSOTROS; de verdad  
chicos, no se hubieran molestado... 37. 38. Es suficiente- dijo Wilkes- Si creen que pueden humillar a Slytherin  
delante de todo el colegio y quedarse tan tranquilos están muy  
equivocados... 39. 40. ¿Nosotros?- dijo Remus- ¿Humillarlos? Claro que no, menos después de  
tan lindo gesto... 41. 42. ...y no sólo se conformaron con hacernos quedar en ridículo- se quejó  
Malfoy- lo que le hicieron a nuestra sala común no tiene nombre... 43. 44. Lucius tiene razón- dijo una de las chicas- está inhabitable, toda  
pintada de rojo y adornada con leones... 45. 46. ¿En serio hicieron eso por nosotros?- dijo Sirius- Ay, chicos, no  
sabemos que decir... 47. 48. Es una lástima que no podamos verla- dijo James- ¿Por qué no la  
describen? 49. 50. Ya basta,- dijo Snape haciendo una seña a sus compañeros- ahora verán  
que de Slytherin nadie se burla- sin que se dieran cuenta los cuatro  
Gryffindors se vieron rodeados, tenían las de perder, lo sabían, pero no  
iban a demostrar miedo- ¡Al ataque!- los Slytherin se abalanzaban sobre  
ellos cuando se escuchó una voz enfadada tras ellos 51. 52. ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!- Tracks estaba aún rojo de furia- ¿Qué haces ustedes  
fuera de su sala común?- preguntó a los Slytherin- Me imagino que ya  
habrán terminado de limpiarla... 53. 54. Pero profesor, ellos...- dijo otra chica 55. 56. Ya es suficiente- dijo Tracks- Jamás vi tal comportamiento, ¿qué acaso  
no podían contentarse con dar la mano a los Gryffindor en vez de armar  
semejante teatro? Vamos todos, que nadie se irá a casa antes de que su  
sala común quede como estaba: verde... 57. ===== Fin Flash Back =====  
  
1. 2. ...y todos se fueron enfadados con Tracks mientras nosotros nos  
aguantábamos la risa- terminó Sirius divertido 3. 4. No puedo creerlo- dijo Harry- a eso le llamo suerte, ¿cómo es que Tracks  
ni siquiera sospechó de ustedes? sobre todo después de haberlos  
encontrado en su despacho... 5. 6. Estrategia, Harry,- explicó su padrino- nosotros jamás hicimos enojar a  
Tracks, sabíamos que no nos convenía 7. 8. ¿Y eso qué?- dijo Harry- Nosotros sabemos que no nos conviene hacer  
enojar a Snape, pero sin embargo nos encanta la idea...- Sirius rió 9. 10. Esa es la diferencia entre los dos- dijo poniéndose serio- Snape se  
hace odiar, Tracks no, al menos no por nosotros, aunque los de Slytherin  
no opinaban igual... 11. 12. ¿Y qué le hizo pensar a Tracks que los Slytherin habían hecho todo eso  
a propósito?- preguntó Harry 13. 14. Tracks no era muy apreciado por los de su casa,- explicó Sirius- debido  
a que fue el primer jefe de Slytherin que era imparcial, lo que no les  
agradaba mucho, así que hacían cualquier cosa por hacerlo enojar 15. 16. ¿Entonces pensó que era una de las formas de Slytherin para enfadarlo?-  
preguntó Harry- He escuchado varias veces esa historia, es una de las  
leyendas de Gryffindor y por supuesto todos saben que fueron ustedes,  
incluso la Profa. McGonagall sonríe al recordarla, aunque perdieron el  
mapa... 17. 18. Pero volvió a nuestras manos años después,- dijo Sirius- mejor dicho, a  
manos de Remus. Me contó que, en otras circunstancias, no te lo hubiera  
confiscado, pero que en ese momento estaba preocupado por tu seguridad y  
lo entiendo, sólo imaginarme ese mapa en manos de algún mortífago me da  
escalofríos. Pero sé que lo cuidarás bien, además te pertenece. Los  
cuatro prometimos que algún día el mapa lo tendrían nuestros hijos, y tú  
eres el único que cumple con ese requisito. Es una lástima no haberte  
criado, estoy seguro de que ahora le hubieras dado muchos dolores de  
cabeza a Minerva 19. 20. ...y la pobre hubiera estallado- dijo Harry- porque ya le he dado  
bastantes, y doce años no son suficientes para recuperarse de ustedes,  
así que imagínate si yo hubiera seguido sus pasos. Aunque no digo que no  
haya tenido aventuras, pero no han sido precisamente divertidas...- en ese  
momento tocaron la puerta, Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto, al parecer  
sabía de quien se trataba... 21. 22. No voy al comedor para librarme de él y viene a buscarme aquí- dijo  
enfadado- Parece que no tiene otro objetivo que amargarme la vida 23. 24. ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry 25. 26. Snape,- respondió- vino esta tarde para hablar con Dumbledore y quiere  
revisar como voy en las clases, venir a decirme como dar clases él... Será  
mejor que vayas a tu sala común, mañana tienes entrenamiento y debes  
levantarte temprano- acompañó a su ahijado hasta la puerta y en ella se  
encontró a Snape, que al parecer estaba de mal humor, pero Sirius apenas  
le 27. hizo caso- Buenas Noches, Snape, pasa, enseguida estoy contigo. Bien,  
Harry ve a la cama y ya sabes... 28. 29. Nada de paseos nocturnos por el castillo, no salidas al bosque  
prohibido y huir de los problemas si se me presentan- repitió Harry,  
conversaba con su padrino cada dos días y Sirius siempre se despedía con  
el mismo sermón- No te preocupes, no lo haré. Hasta mañana, Sirius- se  
despidió dirigiéndose a su sala común. Tal como lo imaginaba, sus amigos  
lo estaban esperando 30. 31. Te demoraste más de la costumbre esta vez- dijo Ron sentado a lado de  
Tiff- ¿Sucede algo malo? 32. 33. No,- dijo Harry sentándose junto a Hermione- lo que pasa es que Sirius  
no quiso bajar al comedor y me pidió que lo acompañara, y estuvo  
contándome de la última gran aventura de Los Merodeadores 34. 35. ¿Sirius no quiso bajar a cenar?- preguntó Tiff- ¿Y eso? 36. 37. Creo saberlo,- dijo Hermione- ¿tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que  
Snape nos acompañó en la cena? 38. 39. Sí, y la verdad me alegro de haber cenado con él, hoy tuve un buen día  
y no quería arruinarlo precisamente en la cena- respondió, luego sacó  
algo de su túnica- A propósito, miren lo que me ha dado, Dumbledore lo  
recuperó el año pasado y se lo entregó, y él me lo dio a mí- finalizó  
extendiendo un pergamino sobre la mesa 40. 41. Harry...- dijo Ron emocionado- ¿eso es lo que creo que es? 42. 43. Sí,- dijo satisfecho- Sirius me lo acaba de dar 44. 45. No entiendo- dijo Tiff- ¿porqué los emociona un pergamino en blanco? 46. 47. No es un simple pergamino, Tiff- dijo Harry sacando la varita- Juro  
solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- y el mapa empezó a tomar  
forma ante los ojos maravillados de Tiff- Es un mapa de Hogwarts, te  
muestra todos los pasadizos ocultos del castillo y la ubicación de las  
personas 48. 49. Hablando de eso,- dijo Hermione- no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero la  
Profa. McGonagall viene hacia acá, así que será mejor que lo guardes amor-  
los otros tres miraron el mapa y efectivamente, un puntito con la  
inscripción "MINERVA MC.GONAGALL" se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor 50. 51. Travesura realizada- dijo Harry inmediatamente guardando el mapa en su  
túnica, segundos después la profesora entraba por el cuadro 52. 53. Potter, Weasley, Stevens- dijo- necesito hablar con ustedes. Srta.  
Granger, por favor busque al resto del equipo del equipo de quidditch y  
envíelos a mi despacho- Hermione asintió mientras los otros tres  
siguieron a la Profa. McGonagall hasta su despacho, una vez allí ordenó  
que se sentaran. Minutos después entraron los gemelos acompañados por  
Angelina y Alicia- Bien, tengo malas noticias para ustedes: el inicio de  
la temporada de quidditch se ha adelantado, mañana en la tarde jugarán  
Slytherin con Ravenclaw y el domingo en la mañana ustedes con Hufflepuff,  
una vez más lamento avisarles con tan poco tiempo pero me acabo de  
enterar 54. 55. No tenemos mucho de que preocuparnos,- dijo Harry- hemos entrenado  
duramente esta semana y mañana en la mañana tenemos el último  
entrenamiento. Tendremos que empezar más temprano, a las 7 en punto- los  
chicos se mostraron de acuerdo con su capitán. Al fin y al cabo habían  
tenido tres entrenamientos esa semana en los que se habían esmerado mucho  
y habían desarrollado nuevas tácticas, estaban preparados incluso si el  
partido era el día siguiente 56. 57. Bien,- dijo McGonagall satisfecha- en ese caso será mejor que vayan a  
dormir, hasta mañana- los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a la sala común  
conversando en el camino 58. 59. Es una suerte que hayamos entrenado esta semana,- dijo Alicia- de otra  
manera no estuviéramos preparados 60. 61. Mañana hay que estar atentos al partido- dijo Harry- Slytherin tiene  
tres cazadores nuevos y tenemos que estudiarlos, además los dos equipos  
han cambiado de capitán y eso casi siempre implica cambio de táctica. Y  
ya saben, los quiero a todos mañana a las siete en punto en el campo de  
quidditch- habían llegado al cuadro- Fénix dorado- el cuadro se abrió y  
entraron todos juntos a la sala común, que estaba vacía de no ser por  
Hermione, que los estaba esperando 62. 63. ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó sentándose a lado de Harry 64. 65. No amor, tranquila- dijo Harry- Es sólo que el partido contra  
Hufflepuff se adelantó: jugaremos el domingo 66. 67. ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó sorprendida- Bueno me imagino que por algo será 68. 69. Tienes razón- dijo Harry- Ahora tengo que ir a dormir porque el  
entrenamiento es mañana a las siete. Buenas noches amor- dijo besándola 70. 71. Buenas noches, Harry- dijo ella sonriente. Los dos se dirigieron a sus  
respectivos dormitorios, una vez en el suyo Harry llamó a su amigo 72. 73. Ron...- dijo- ¿Estás despierto? Tengo algo que mostrarte- al parecer Ron  
no era el único que estaba despierto, ya que todos los chicos fueron a la  
cama de Harry 74. 75. ¿Qué es, Harry?- preguntó Seamus- Deja que nosotros también lo veamos 76. 77. Está bien- dijo él- pero no le digan a nadie, menos a Hermione... 78. 79. ¿Es su regalo, verdad?- dijo Ron- Dijiste que lo tendrías el lunes... 80. 81. Sirius fue ayer a Londres y lo trajo- explicó sacando el estuche de su  
túnica y abriéndolo- ¿Creen que le guste?- sus amigos estaban  
maravillados: dentro del estuche brillaba una cadena de oro con un  
relicario en forma de corazón que se abría y adentro estaba una pequeña  
fotografía con movimiento de Harry y Hermione abrazados y sonriendo  
felices 82. 83. Le va a encantar,- dijo Dean- debe haberte costado una fortuna... 84. 85. Eso es lo de menos- dijo Harry- Lo importante es que le guste. Bien, su  
regalo de cumpleaños está listo, ahora me falta el otro- tres de los  
chicos lo miraron extrañados 86. 87. Eso te pasa por impaciente- se burló Ron- te hubieras esperado un día  
más y hubieras matado dos pájaros de un tiro 88. 89. Esas cosas no se planifican, Ron- dijo Harry- Además el otro será más  
sencillo 90. 91. Dígannos primero de que están hablando y les podremos ayudar- dijo  
Seamus 92. 93. Pasa,- dijo Ron- que aquí mi amigo empezó su noviazgo con Hermione el  
18 de Agosto... 94. 95. ¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Neville 96. 97. Que este miércoles es 18 de Septiembre, o sea que cumplen un mes juntos  
  
98. 99. ¿Y?- preguntó Dean 100. 101. Que el cumpleaños de Hermione es el 19 de Septiembre 102. 103. Ah, entiendo- dijo Seamus- Harry tendrá que darle un regalo a Hermione  
dos días seguidos... 104. 105. Pero tiene razón en algo- dijo Dean- el regalo del miércoles debe ser  
más sencillo... ¿qué tal si le das una serenata? Las chicas adoran eso... 106. 107. ¿Una qué?- preguntaron Neville, Ron y Seamus- ¿Qué es una "serenaca"?-  
dijo Ron 108. 109. Serenata, Ron- corrigió Harry- Consiste en cantarle unas cuantas  
canciones a tu novia o a la chica que te guste; y no es buena idea, por  
dos razones, primero: no sé cantar, y segundo: McGonagall me mataría 110. 111. Puedes probar con una caja de chocolates- dijo Neville 112. 113. O puedes escribirle un poema...- sugirió Seamus 114. 115. No, es inútil- dijo Harry- creo que tendré que acudir a los expertos 116. 117. ¿Y cuánto crees que tarden en dejar de burlarse?- preguntó Ron 118. 119. Menos que la vez anterior, eso es seguro- respondió Harry 120. 121. ¿Quiénes son "los expertos"?- preguntó Seamus 122. 123. Sirius y Remus,- respondió Ron- son los mejores en casos desesperados 124. 125. A propósito de ellos, Harry- dijo Dean- Ellos estuvieron en Hogwarts  
en la época de "Los Merodeadores" ¿Verdad?- Harry y Ron sonrieron 126. 127. Más que eso- dijo Harry- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y  
mi padre eran "Los Merodeadores" 128. 129. ¿Es una broma?- dijo Neville, Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza-  
Increíble... 130. 131. Precisamente hoy Sirius se estaba quejando de no haberme criado-  
añadió Harry- Dice que de haber crecido con él le hubiera dado muchos  
dolores de cabeza a McGonagall 132. 133. ¿Más?- preguntó Neville- De seguro se hubiera vuelto loca... 134. 135. Bien, es suficiente charla por esta noche- dijo Ron- si bien no me  
equivoco tú mismo convocaste al equipo a las siete de la mañana, Harry,  
así que es mejor dormirnos ya- los demás chicos le hicieron caso y cada  
uno se regresó a su cama. Harry guardó el regalo de Hermione en su baúl y  
cayó en un profundo sueño, durmió durante varias horas hasta que lo  
despertaron los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, miró el reloj  
que tenía en la mesa y vio que eran las 6 y 20, tenía que estar en el  
campo de quidditch en 40 minutos... 136. 137. Ron, despierta- dijo sacudiendo a su amigo- ¡RON!- gritó al ver que no  
le hacía caso 138. 139. ¿Eh...?- dijo sobresaltado- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan  
temprano? 140. 141. Son las 6 y 20, Ron,- dijo Harry poniéndose su uniforme- tenemos  
entrenamiento ¿lo recuerdas? Apúrate si no quieres entrenar sin desayuno.  
Yo iré a despertar a tus hermanos, te veo en el comedor...- añadió mientras  
salía para dirigirse al dormitorio de los de séptimo. Para su buena  
suerte Fred y George se levantaron enseguida, así que bajó a la sala  
común en donde encontró a las chicas. Luego de unos minutos bajaron los  
tres Weasley y fueron juntos hacia el comedor, que estaría vacío de no  
ser por ellos. Fred y George fueron a las cocinas y regresaron luego de  
unos minutos cargados de comida para todo el equipo. Después de desayunar  
fueron hacia el campo de quidditch, en donde los esperaba Madam Hooch  
para supervisar su entrenamiento, ya que había tenido que negarle el  
campo al equipo de Slytherin porque Gryffindor lo tenía reservado y temía  
que los primeros tomaran represalias.  
  
Todos sabían que ese era el último entrenamiento así que dieron lo mejor, Harry estuvo más atento que nunca y logró atrapar la snitch varias veces, no sabían que táctica iba a utilizar Hufflepuff así que planearon un juego ofensivo y defensivo a la vez: Tiffany, que era la mejor cazadora de las tres, avanzaría con Alicia hacia el lado contrario y Angelina se quedaría cerca de Ron, para interceptar la quaffle su fuera necesario; Fred y George se ocuparían de que las bludgers no los molestaran y Harry volaría por encima de todos para poder buscar la snitch sin estorbarlos. El entrenamiento iba según habían planeado y Harry estaba por atrapar la snitch por vigésima vez cuando oyeron la voz de Madam Hooch desde abajo 1. 2. Será mejor que terminen ya- les dijo- Son las doce y el partido es a las  
dos, tengo que preparar el campo- los chicos bajaron y se dirigieron a  
las duchas mientras Madam Hooch guardaba el equipo 3. 4. Ya lo saben, chicos- dijo Harry mientras se dirigían al comedor- Deben  
estar atentos al juego, debemos saber si cambiaron de táctica 5. 6. Los de Ravenclaw tal vez,- dijo Fred- pero los de Slytherin siempre  
tendrán la misma: trampa 7. 8. Pero con trampa han ganado la copa de quidditch,- dijo Alicia llegando  
al comedor, los chicos se sentaron y minutos después empezaron a llegar  
los demás estudiantes, los de Ravenclaw y Slytherin ya con sus uniformes  
de quidditch y con una gran tensión entre ellos; Hermione llegó tras  
ellos y se sentó junto a Harry 9. 10. Hola,- saludó- ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? 11. 12. De perlas,- dijo Ron- aunque no debemos confiarnos, mañana se verá 13. 14. Ganarán,- dijo Dean sentándose- son el mejor equipo del colegio-  
Comieron en silencio y luego se dirigieron al campo de quidditch. Tanto  
Hufflepuff como Gryffindor estaban a favor de Ravenclaw, ya que los de  
Slytherin se hacían odiar por todo el colegio. Las gradas se llenaron  
enseguida y pronto se oyó la voz de Lee Jordan por el micrófono 15. 16. Bienvenidos al primer partido de quidditch de la temporada: Ravenclaw  
contra Slytherin- se escucharon vítores de todo el estadio- Y aquí sale  
el equipo de Ravenclaw: Hopper, Hastings, Boot, Grey, Jones, Nast y Chang-  
siete figuras azules salieron en sus escobas- seguidos por los de  
Slytherin: Bletchley, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Bole, Derrick y Malfoy-  
sólo una cuarta parte de las gradas aplaudió esta vez- Los equipos toman  
sus posiciones y Madam Hooch tiene la quaffle 17. 18. Capitanes, dense la mano- Malfoy y Cho estrecharon sus manos sin muchas  
ganas- Quiero un juego limpio- y acto seguido sonó el silbato 19. 20. Y el partido ha comenzado- empezó a narrar Lee- Boot tiene la quaffle,  
se la pasa a Hopper, pero es interceptado por una bludger lanzada por  
Derrick, la quaffle la tiene ahora Bulstrode, se la pasa a Goyle, este se  
la pasa a Crabbe, quien logra esquivar una bludger lanzada por Jones, se  
la pasa de nuevo a Bulstrode, ella dispara y GOOOOOOOOLLLLLL, Nast no  
pudo hacer nada y Slytherin gana por 10 a 0- desde ese momento Ravenclaw  
jugó a la ofensiva, lo que fue un error de su parte, ya que Slytherin, al  
ver que podían perder, empezó a jugar sucio. Bole y Derrick lanzaban  
constantemente las bludgers contra los cazadores de Ravenclaw,  
impidiéndoles marcar, de tal forma que al cabo de una hora del partido  
Slytherin iba ganando 70 a 0. Esto no era debido a que Nast era mal  
guardián, sino a que el pobre tenía que elegir entre atrapar la quaffle o  
esquivar las bludgers, ya que los golpeadores de Slytherin lo atacaban al  
mismo tiempo que uno de los cazadores disparaba, mientras tanto no habían  
rastros de la snitch- Estamos llegando a las dos horas del partido y  
Slytherin gana 140 a 0, a pesar de los constantes esfuerzos de las  
águilas estos no han sido suficientes contra el arsenal de trampas que... 21. 22. ¡JORDAN!- interrumpió la Profa. McGonagall- Si no comentas de manera  
neutral olvídate del intercolegial 23. 24. Está bien, profesora. Slytherin gana 140 a 0 y no se ha visto ningún  
rastro de la snitch- pero entonces un movimiento cerca de los postes de  
Slytherin llamó la atención de todos- Un momento... al parecer Chang ha  
visto la snitch y se lanza hacia ella, Malfoy trata de evitarlo pero está  
muy lejos, no creo que lo logre...- en efecto, Malfoy estaba al otro lado  
del campo- Y... ¡SI! Chang ha atrapado la snitch, el juego termina 150 a  
140- hubo aplausos de parte de tres de las cuatro casas 25. 26. ¡Ravenclaw gana!- dijo Madam Hooch; los alumnos se dirigieron contentos  
al castillo, tanto Gryffindor como Hufflepuff compartieron la alegría de  
Ravenclaw durante la cena. Pero Harry no dejó que los del equipo de  
Gryffindor se quedaran a la fiesta que hubo después, sino que los envió a  
dormir temprano 27. 28. Ya tendremos una fiesta nosotros mañana- dijo cuando los gemelos se  
quejaron- Pero para tener una fiesta necesitamos ganar y para ganar  
necesitamos dormir bien- Fred y George aceptaron sus argumentos y se  
fueron a la cama, al igual que el resto del equipo, al final sólo  
quedaron Harry y Hermione en la sala común, ya que Ravenclaw había  
improvisado una fiesta en el gran comedor y el resto del colegio, a  
excepción de Slytherin, estaba celebrando con ellos y no regresarían  
hasta muy tarde 29. 30. ¿Estás nervioso?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry una vez que todos se  
fueron 31. 32. Un poco,- respondió él- mañana es mi primer partido como capitán, no sé  
si lo haré bien... 33. 34. Lo harás, ya lo verás. Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa... 35. 36. ¿Qué es? 37. 38. Mira, tal vez te parecerá tonto pero... los tres primeros años, en el  
primer partido de quidditch tú...- Harry sonrió, él también había pensado  
en eso 39. 40. Ya,- dijo abrazándola- sé a lo que te refieres, temes que esta vez no  
corra con tanta suerte ¿verdad? 41. 42. No deberías bromear con eso,- le reprochó- pudiste haber muerto... 43. 44. Lo sé,- dijo él- y lo siento. Pero no quiero que te preocupes, todo  
estará bien: te lo prometo 45. 46. Sabes que no depende de ti que todo esté bien 47. 48. Es verdad, pero escucha: hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, al menos dentro  
de Hogwarts. No hay dementores y Voldemort no está en el castillo-  
Hermione sonrió más tranquila 49. 50. Tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado. Mañana jugarás bien y ganaremos,  
lo sé 51. 52. Así me gusta, ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana debemos  
levantarnos temprano. Buenas noches- dijo besándola 53. 54. Buenas noches, que duermas bien- dijo ella sonriendo. Harry subió al  
cuarto de los chicos, se acostó y se durmió enseguida, ni siquiera sintió  
cuando, a las 2 de la mañana, entraron Seamus, Dean y Neville  
provenientes de la fiesta de Ravenclaw, fiesta que había terminado sólo  
porque a esa hora la Profa. McGonagall y el Prof. Flitwick los habían  
mandado a dormir, pero estaban seguros que los de Ravenclaw la habían  
continuado en su sala común. Al día siguiente los únicos que estaban en  
el comedor a parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor eran Hermione y  
los Slytherin. Al parecer el equipo de Hufflepuff no había tenido la  
misma precaución que ellos, ya que llegaron veinte minutos después que  
ellos y todos con visibles ojeras. Harry terminó su desayuno y, luego de  
decirle al equipo que los esperaba en el campo de quidditch, salió junto  
con Hermione. En el pasillo se encontraron con Liz, que venía  
somnolienta, pero de muy mal humor... 55. 56. ¿Dónde te metiste anoche?- dijo en cuanto vio a Harry- Te estuve  
buscando durante la fiesta... 57. 58. No fui a la fiesta, Liz- respondió él- hoy juego y tenía que estar  
despejado, ¿por qué? 59. 60. Porque...- se puso nerviosa- ¡Ay Dios! Menos mal que ninguno de los  
profesores se dio cuenta... Cuando Emily lo sepa me va a matar... 61. 62. ¿Otra vez se estuvieron peleando?- preguntó Hermione preocupada,  
sabiendo a quienes se refería 63. 64. Ojalá hubiera sido eso- dijo Liz angustiada- Te juro que hubiera  
preferido que terminaran en la enfermería- en ese momento Harry empezó a  
preocuparse... 65. 66. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo- preguntó- como para que hayas preferido que  
terminen en la enfermería? 67. 68. Verás, en la fiesta de anoche... pues, bueno... algunos de los chicos  
de séptimo metieron de contrabando hidromiel en el castillo y...- Harry y  
Hermione entendieron enseguida 69. 70. ¡Por Dios, Liz!- exclamó Hermione- Si apenas son unos niños... 71. 72. ¿Cuánto se tomaron?- preguntó Harry tratando de contener la risa 73. 74. Cuando me di cuenta se estaban acabando cada uno una botella- a Harry  
se le pasaron todas las ganas de reírse 75. 76. ¡¿UNA BOTELLA CADA UNO?!- gritó horrorizado- Pero... ¿qué acaso  
Hufflepuff no tiene prefectos? 77. 78. ¿Quiénes se tomaron una botella de qué cada uno?- preguntó Ron llegando 79. 80. ...y eso no fue todo- continuó Liz- no sé como se mantuvieron en pie,  
pero el caso es que se treparon a una de las mesas y...- se puso roja,  
Harry no sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza- se pusieron a bailar  
quitándose la ropa al ritmo de la música- terminó en voz muy baja de tal  
forma que sólo Harry la escuchara 81. 82. ¿Y no pudiste bajarlos tú antes de que hagan el ridículo?- preguntó  
Harry 83. 84. Como si fuera tan fácil...- dijo Liz- Al parecer con una botella de  
hidromiel encima es de la única forma en que se ponen de acuerdo, se  
unieron contra mí... 85. 86. ¿Y porqué no llamaste a un profesor?- preguntó Hermione, que había  
escuchado lo que Liz le dijo a Harry en voz baja 87. 88. ¿Estás loca? Si la Profa. Sprout se entera no llegará sólo a oídos de  
Emily, sino que ella se lo dirá a Robert y él a mi padre... 89. 90. ¿Y cómo lograste detenerlos?- preguntó Harry 91. 92. Pues tuve que tomar medidas drásticas- respondió- así que les lancé un  
encantamiento aturdidor y los llevé a sus cuartos (Hannah me ayudó), una  
vez que los dos estuvieron en sus camas les eché el contra- hechizo. Para  
mi suerte se quedaron dormidos enseguida 93. 94. Deberían decírselo a Emily,- dijo Hermione- la mayoría del colegio  
estuvo en la fiesta de anoche y seguro pronto llegará a oídos de los  
profesores, y ella preferiría que se lo digan ustedes, por lo que me  
dices no fue tu culpa, Liz, tú los detuviste en cuanto te diste cuenta... 95. 96. Tienes razón, Hermione- dijo ella- luego del partido le escribiré a mi  
hermana, además tengo saber que los incentivó a beber hidromiel 97. 98. Yo lo sé- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se dieron vuelta y vieron a  
James, que se dirigía somnoliento al comedor- Fue culpa de Alfred: le  
dijo a Emily que no podría tomar ni medio vaso de hidromiel sin  
embriagarse, entonces ella se enfadó y dijo que aguantaba mucho más que  
él, Alfred lo negó y le dijo que podía demostrárselo. Emily aceptó el  
reto y cogieron cada uno una botella y un vaso y empezaron a beber a ver  
quien caía primero...- terminó divertido 99. 100. ¿Tú viste cuando empezaron con la hidromiel?- preguntó Ron, que ya  
había comprendido, James asintió 101. 102. ¿Y PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?- bramó Liz 103. 104. Porque los hubieras detenido,- respondió James sin inmutarse- Y  
queríamos saber quien ganaba, además las apuestas estaban echadas y la  
mayoría le iba a Emily, pero yo aposté por Alfred...- dijo sonriendo, Liz  
parecía a punto de explotar 105. 106. ¡Ah, no!- dijo enfadada- De esta no se salvan, no es la primera vez  
que esos dos hacen de las suyas contigo como cómplice, James Alejandro  
Farelly, ahora mismo le escribiré a tu madre...- y se marchó enfadada a la  
lechucería 107. 108. No se atreverá- dijo James- Sabe que mamá se lo dirá tío Robert y al  
abuelo y ellos la culparán a ella por no haberlos cuidado 109. 110. Yo no estaría tan tranquilo, James,- dijo Harry- se veía muy enfadada 111. 112. Ya se le pasará,- dijo él- ahora voy a desayunar. Nos vemos después  
del partido Harry, seguro que ganan, me han dicho que eres muy buen  
buscador- se despidió y corrió hacia el comedor 113. 114. Yo también debo irme,- dijo Hermione- nos vemos luego del partido,  
suerte a los dos- y se fue luego de darle un beso a Harry 115. 116. Oye, Harry- dijo Ron cuando salían del castillo- ¿Qué hicieron tus  
primos cuando subieron a la mesa que tenía a Liz tan alterada? 117. 118. Pues casi nada- respondió enfadado- Sólo se pusieron a bailar y a  
quitarse la ropa encima de la mesa- Ron estalló en carcajadas, Harry lo  
miró ceñudo 119. 120. Oh, vamos Harry- dijo Ron riendo todavía- no me vas a decir que la  
escena no es graciosa... ja, ja, los de Ravenclaw sí que tuvieron una buena  
fiesta, con show incluido...- empezó a reír de nuevo 121. 122. Muy gracioso, Ron- dijo Harry- Apuesto a que no te estuvieras riendo  
si hubiera sido Ginny la que se subió a esa mesa con una botella de  
hidromiel encima- Ron paró de reír al instante- ¿Lo ves? No resulta nada  
gracioso, la cara que va a poner tía Emily cuando se entere... 123. 124. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que se va a enterar?- preguntó Ron- James  
dijo que Liz no se atrevería a decírselo... 125. 126. Porque si no se lo dice ella, se lo voy a decir yo- respondió Harry-  
De lo contrario esos dos van a creer que pueden tomarse una botella de  
hidromiel cada vez que uno rete al otro- habían llegado a los vestuarios,  
como ya estaban con el uniforme esperaron al resto del equipo, que llegó  
unos minutos después riendo con ganas. Tal como lo había supuesto  
Hermione, ya los pocos que no estuvieron en a la fiesta se había enterado  
del "show" montado por los Hermanos Potter; Fred y George iban a  
comentarle a Harry algo al respecto, pero al ver la cara de enfado de su  
capitán se quedaron callados. Estuvieron unos minutos repasando las  
tácticas cuando vino Madam Hooch a avisarles que el partido empezaría en  
unos minutos 127. 128. Bien, chicos,- dijo Harry- ya saben sus puestos. Los del equipo de  
Hufflepuff no están despiertos del todo y esa es una ventaja, traten de  
aprovecharla. ¡A jugar!- todos montaron en sus escobas y salieron al  
campo 129. 130. Y aquí vienen los de Gryffindor- se escuchó la voz de Lee Jordan por  
el micrófono- ¡Spinnet, Johnson, Stevens, los hermanos Weasley y Potter!-  
se escucharon los vítores de toda la multitud, que aplaudían a los dos  
equipos, mientras los de Slytherin los abucheaban 131. 132. Potter, McMillan, dense la mano- ordenó Madam Hooch. Y Harry estrechó  
la mano del nuevo capitán y buscador de Hufflepuff, un chico de quinto  
año igual que él  
  
El partido empezó y enseguida Gryffindor se apoderó de la quaffle a través de Tiff, quien burló las bludgers y los cazadores de Hufflepuff en pocos segundos, cosa que el guardián no se dio cuenta sino hasta que ya había anotado. Se escucharon los gritos de entusiasmo de todo Gryffindor y el partido se reanudó enseguida.  
  
Tiffany resultó ser una pesadilla para los de Hufflepuff, especialmente para su guardián: el pobre no se recuperaba aún de una anotación cuando Tiff ya disparaba de nuevo; por su parte los golpeadores le enviaban las bludgers constantemente, pero ella las evitaba, resultado de todo esto al cabo de una hora de partido: 250 a 0 ganando Gryffindor, Ron descansando tranquilamente frente a los aros ya que Tiff no había dado oportunidad a los cazadores de Hufflepuff de tomar la quaffle y Harry se sentía en total libertad para buscar la snitch con los golpeadores ocupándose de Tiff; aunque ni tanto, porque Ernie McMillan lo seguía muy de cerca. Por su parte Alicia y Angelina habían dejado su posición de defensa y entre las dos lograron marcar 5 tantos más; de repente Harry divisó un destello dorado a unos metros de Ron y buscó la manera de librarse de McMillan, se le ocurrió hacer el amago de Wronski: se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado del campo y McMillan lo siguió, entonces se lanzó en picado y, cuando estaba a menos de un metro del suelo, se elevó de repente y Ernie fue a parar al suelo, fue en ese momento cuando Harry aceleró, cruzó a toda velocidad el campo y en unos segundos tenía la snitch en sus manos; el juego terminó con una aplastante victoria de Gryffindor por 450 a 0. Luego de que salió de los vestidores Harry se encontró con Hermione, que lo abrazó entusiasta y lo besó sin importarle cuanta gente los estuviera viendo 1. 2. Lo sabía,- dijo sonriente- sabía que lo lograrías... 3. 4. Lo hice por ti- dijo Harry abrazándola- Para verte feliz 5. 6. Yo soy feliz si tú estás bien,- dijo Hermione- me siento orgullosa de ti 7. 8. Vamos tórtolos,- los interrumpió Ron- en la sala común hay una fiesta,  
no querrán perdérsela ¿verdad? 9. 10. Sigue tú, Ron,- dijo Harry- nosotros iremos enseguida- Ron se fue con  
Tiffany y sus hermanos al castillo mientras ellos se quedaron abrazados  
un buen rato, se dirigían lentamente hacia el castillo cuando Harry oyó  
que lo llamaban 11. 12. Harry, espera un momento- se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con  
Oliver Wood, que estaba acompañado por un hombre de edad madura- Te  
presento a Edmond Baker, entrenador de la selección inglesa de quidditch.  
Sr. Baker, él es Harry Potter, el buscador del que le hablé... 13. 14. Mucho gusto, Sr. Baker- dijo Harry estrechando su mano 15. 16. El gusto es mío, muchacho- dijo él- Veo que ni Oliver ni Katie  
exageraban, realmente eres muy bueno. Me recuerdas a un buscador de  
Gryffindor unos años menor que yo: James Potter. Seguramente has oído  
hablar de él... 17. 18. Bastante,- dijo Harry- era mi padre 19. 20. Ya veo,- dijo Baker- con razón tu cara se me hacía familiar. Al parecer  
el talento viene de familia. Dime, ¿te gustaría formar parte de la  
selección de Inglaterra? No hablo sólo de la juvenil; nuestro buscador  
está por retirarse y ya me estaba rompiendo la cabeza pensando en su  
reemplazo, así que me caes del cielo ¿qué me dices? 21. 22. Pues por mí encantado,- dijo Harry- pero aún estoy estudiando y no  
podría asistir a los entrenamientos 23. 24. Eso no es problema,- dijo Oliver- los entrenamientos son en verano y  
uno que otro fin de semana, así que no interferiría con las clases. La  
mayoría de los miembros del equipo tienen otra actividad aparte del  
quidditch 25. 26. Y además contigo podríamos hacer una excepción y exonerarte de los  
entrenamientos en los fines de semana en que no puedas ir- dijo Baker.  
Estaba claro que los dos trataban por todos los medios de convencerlo, y  
si se lo ponían así de fácil Harry no vio porqué tendría que negarse 27. 28. Entonces acepto,- dijo- pero tendré que consultarlo con mi padrino, él  
es mi tutor legal y necesito su autorización 29. 30. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo Baker- Nosotros seguiremos  
viniendo a los partidos; la decisión en cuanto a la selección juvenil  
está tomada: tu serás el buscador titular, pero la de la selección de  
mayores no depende sólo de mí, sino de todo el equipo, así que los traeré  
para tu próximo partido ¿qué te parece si entonces me das la respuesta de  
tu padrino?- Harry estuvo de acuerdo, así que se despidieron de Wood y de  
Baker y se dirigieron al castillo. Harry estaba muy contento y Hermione  
muy entusiasmada 31. 32. Te lo dije:- comentó sonriendo- eres el mejor buscador de Inglaterra.  
Baker no te hubiera ofrecido el puesto si no fuera así- en ese momento  
Sirius se acercó sonriente hacia ellos 33. 34. Excelente partido, Harry- dijo- Tu padre no lo habría hecho mejor 35. 36. Sirius no exageres,- dijo él- aún me falta mucho para igualar a papá... 37. 38. No exagero- replicó su padrino- Tienes un talento natural, ni siquiera  
James logró entrar al equipo en primer año- añadió mientras caminaban por  
los pasillos- ¿Y dónde se habían metido? Los estoy buscando desde hace  
rato. No estarán haciendo cosas a escondidas ¿verdad? 39. 40. ¡NO!- replicaron los dos- No seas mal pensado,- dijo Harry- lo que pasa  
es que nos encontramos con Oliver Wood y el entrenador de la selección de  
Inglaterra 41. 42. Ah sí, Dumbledore me habló sobre eso- recordó- Supongo que eres el  
buscador titular de la selección juvenil ¿verdad? 43. 44. No sólo de la juvenil- dijo Hermione sonriendo, Sirius los miró  
interrogante... 45. 46. El buscador de la selección de mayores está por retirarse- explicó  
Harry- y Baker me ofreció el puesto, yo quedé en consultarlo contigo,  
como soy menor de edad necesito tu autorización... 47. 48. Y yo te la doy por supuesto- dijo Sirius contento- Siempre y cuando no  
interfiera en tus estudios- Harry le explicó el horario de entrenamientos  
que le habían dicho- En ese caso no hay problema; hablaré con Dumbledore  
y podrás entrenar los fines de semana que te necesiten, a menos que estés  
en época de exámenes- Harry se mostró de acuerdo y se despidió de su  
padrino para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Apenas cruzaron el retrato un montón de manos los jaló hacia adentro, la sala común estaba llena de alegría, todos reían y felicitaban cada rato a Harry y a Tiff, quienes habían sido los héroes del partido. El resto del equipo estaba orgulloso de ellos. El único que distrajo por un momento a Harry de su alegría fue James, que estaba empeñado en demostrar que aguantaba más hidromiel que Alfred y Emily juntos, pero Harry le quitó la idea de la cabeza amenazándolo con escribirle a su abuelo si se enteraba que había tomado al menos una gota de licor.  
  
La fiesta duró toda la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando vino la Profa. McGonagall y los mandó a dormir a todos diciendo que al día siguiente tenían clase. A pesar de que atrapar la snitch le había costado menos trabajo que en otras ocasiones, Harry estaba agotado por el partido y por el entrenamiento del día anterior, así que se durmió enseguida. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y despertó a Ron para bajar juntos a desayunar; en el comedor se encontraron con Hermione y Tiff, que siempre se levantaban más temprano que ellos. Se sentaron y al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar el resto de los alumnos; el comedor estaba lleno cuando sintieron un aleteo por encima de sus cabezas y vieron que cientos de lechuzas traían el correo. A Tiff se le acercó una y dejó caer un sobre en el que reconocieron la letra de Rose. Tiff lo agarró e iba a abrirlo cuando un estallido en la mesa de Hufflepuff los distrajo... 1. 2. ¡¡EMILY Y ALFRED POTTER!!- gritaba una voz que Harry reconoció como la  
de su tía- ¿CÓMO SE LES PUDO OCURRIR TOMAR SIQUIERA UNA GOTA DE ALCOHOL?  
¿SE HAN PUESTO A PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS? CUANDO LEÍ LA CARTA DE LIZ  
NO DABA CRÉDITO A MIS OJOS. Y LUEGO EL ESPECTÁCULO QUE DIERON A TODO EL  
COLEGIO... ¡¡VINIERON A APRENDER MAGIA, NO DESNUDISMO!! PONDRÉ ESTO EN  
CONOCIMIENTO DE SU PADRE, QUE NO LES QUEPA LA MENOR DUDA. Y QUIERO QUE  
ESTA SEA LA PRIMERA Y LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ESCUCHO SEMEJANTE COMPORTAMIENTO  
O DE LO CONTRARIO PUEDEN IR DESPIDIÉNDOSE DE INGLATERRA...- se hizo un  
profundo silencio mientras los profesores se miraban extrañados, ya que  
aún no había llegado a sus oídos el show del sábado por la noche. Poco a  
poco el habitual alboroto empezó a invadir el salón. Harry y sus amigos  
decidieron leer la carta de Rose después y terminaron su desayuno para  
enseguida dirigirse a su clase de transformaciones  
  
Las clases de ese día transcurrieron con normalidad. Durante el almuerzo supieron que ya los profesores se habían enterado del incidente del sábado por la noche y se habían enfadado mucho, especialmente McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick. Consecuencia de todo eso fueron 100 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, 50 menos para Ravenclaw, y 25 menos para Gryffindor además de varias detenciones, empezando por Emily y Alfred e incluyendo a todos los alumnos de séptimo (por haber metido hidromiel), a los prefectos (por haberlo permitido) y a James (por haber incentivado a sus primos). Claro que había algunas excepciones: de los alumnos de séptimo se libraron del castigo Alicia, Angelina, los gemelos Weasley y todos los Slytherin, así como Hermione y los dos prefectos de Slytherin, ya que se había comprobado que ninguno había estado en la fiesta.  
  
El martes tenían a primera hora D.C.L.A.O. y empezaron con el encantamiento patronus, Harry ya lo conocía pero de todas formas puso mucha atención ya que la teoría de ese encantamiento la conocía muy poco. Remus les dijo que por esa semana verían sólo la teoría de ese encantamiento y que la siguiente semana empezarían con la práctica. Durante todo el día Harry estuvo pendiente de la llegada de Hedwig, a quien había entregado algo de dinero y la había enviado a Hogsmeade a comprar un ramo de rosas para Hermione. La lechuza llegó al final de la tarde y Harry se apresuró a poner las flores en un jarrón con agua que tenía en su dormitorio, como todos sus compañeros de cuarto sabían del regalo no les extrañó encontrar un ramo de rosas en su dormitorio, al fin y al cabo sería sólo por una noche. La mañana del miércoles Harry se levantó temprano y bajó a la sala común para esperar a Hermione, llevaba esperando apenas unos minutos cuando ella bajó 1. 2. ¿Harry?- preguntó extrañada- No me digas que otra vez... 3. 4. No, no te preocupes- dijo él sonriendo- Dormí perfectamente, bajé porque  
quería darte esto- dijo entregándole las rosas- Hoy se cumple un mes  
desde que me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo besándola, ella  
sonrió feliz 5. 6. ¡Son preciosas, Harry!- dijo tomando las rosas- Gracias, yo también  
tengo algo para ti- añadió sacando un paquete del bolsillo de su túnica,  
Harry lo abrió y encontró unos guantes de quidditch 7. 8. No debiste molestarte, Mione- dijo besándola de nuevo- Para mí ya es  
suficiente regalo el que estés conmigo 9. 10. Y para mí que estés tú conmigo- dijo Hermione- Así que estamos a mano  
¿no?- acto seguido hizo aparecer con la varita un jarrón y puso allí las  
flores, entonces se dio cuenta de que venía una tarjeta, la desprendió y  
leyó: Gracias por hacer de este mes el más feliz de mi vida. Te amaré  
siempre, Harry. Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry, que también tenía una  
sonrisa en los labios- Te amo- susurró 11. 12. Y yo a ti- dijo él- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Mione, lo mejor-  
añadió abrazándola, ella sonrió y lo besó; luego de unos minutos ella  
subió las flores a su habitación y después bajaron juntos al comedor. A  
primera hora tenían clase doble de pociones así que desayunaron y se  
dirigieron a las mazmorras, llegaron quince minutos antes de la hora y  
estaban por entrar al aula cuando se encontraron con Malfoy y sus  
gorilas; los dos estaban demasiado felices como para entablar una  
discusión así que decidieron no hacerles caso, pero los tres se plantaron  
en la puerta impidiéndoles el paso 13. 14. No puedo creer lo bajo que has llegado, Potter- dijo Malfoy- No te  
bastó con ser amigo de un pobretón sino que ahora te enamoraste de una  
sangre sucia... 15. 16. Mira, Malfoy- dijo Harry- Si lo que estás buscando es pelea no gastes  
tus energías. Hoy me levanté de muy buen humor y ni siquiera tú podrás  
arruinármelo. Ahora déjanos pasar- pero Malfoy no se movió 17. 18. Deberías tener cuidado, Potter- dijo desafiante- A tu abuelo no le  
agradan mucho tus amistades ¿sabes?- añadió sonriendo satisfecho- y no  
estoy hablando de Alfred Potter...- claro que no estaba hablando de Alfred  
Potter, eso Harry lo sabía, y al parecer Hermione también, porque se puso  
pálida 19. 20. Ya sé que no estás hablando de Alfred Potter:- dijo Harry- estás  
hablando de alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que me  
uniré a él sólo porque tengo la deshonra de llevar su sangre- los tres  
Slytherin lo miraron asombrados, esperaban cualquier reacción menos esa-  
¿Creíste que no lo sabía?- añadió- lo supe antes que él, Malfoy, y mis  
padres también, pero ni ellos ni yo dejamos que nos amargue la vida- tomó  
la mano de Hermione y entraron al aula. 21. 22. ¿Cómo crees que lo haya descubierto?- preguntó ella una vez que se  
sentaron- Su padre no pudo habérselo dicho, está es Azkaban y de seguro  
ni siquiera lo sabe 23. 24. De seguro uno de los mortífagos amigos de su padre se lo dijo-  
respondió Harry con tranquilidad- Y en realidad no me importa como lo  
supo- pero Hermione seguía preocupada, Harry la abrazó- No te angusties,  
amor. Mira que lo único que falta es que te atormentes por algo que dijo  
ese idiota... 25. 26. Pero puede decírselo a alguien, Harry- replicó Hermione 27. 28. Mione, si yo no te hubiera dicho nada y llegara Malfoy y te dijera que  
Voldemort es mi abuelo ¿qué es lo que pensarías?- preguntó Harry 29. 30. Que el par de neuronas que le quedan habían dejado de funcionar por  
completo- respondió ella 31. 32. ¿Lo ves?- dijo Harry- La reacción va a ser la misma en todos a los que  
se lo diga, Malfoy lo sabe y por eso mantendrá la boca cerrada. Me lo  
dijo a mí porque Dumbledore también lo sabe, y seguramente después de  
decírmelo planeaba proponerme que le pregunte a él. Y todos sabemos que  
Dumbledore no sabe mentir, simple y llanamente porque nunca lo ha hecho-  
Hermione pareció más tranquila, iban a empezar a sacar sus libros cuando  
entró Sirius muy preocupado, tras él ingresó toda la clase 33. 34. No saquen nada- dijo Sirius apenas estuvieron todos adentro- Mis clases  
se suspenden por el resto del día, así como las del Prof. Lupin y la  
Profa. McGonagall- todos se miraron preocupados, tenía que ser algo muy  
importante para que McGonagall suspendiera sus clases- Los tres junto con  
el director tenemos que ir a Londres para una reunión de la Orden de  
Merlín. Sr. Potter, usted también va, así que es mejor que prepare sus  
cosas, partimos dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Pueden retirarse-  
Todos salieron en silencio y Harry se dirigió a toda prisa a la Torre de  
Gryffindor, acompañado por Hermione. Como después de pociones les tocaba  
D.C.L.A.O. y luego transformaciones tenían toda la mañana libre. Una vez  
frente al cuadro dieron la contraseña y entraron rápidamente; Harry fue a  
su cuarto, puso algo de su ropa en su mochila y bajó. En la sala común lo  
esperaba Hermione muy preocupada 35. 36. ¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?- preguntó- Debe ser algo muy grave para  
que se pongan así... 37. 38. No lo sé- dijo Harry- Lo único que lamento es no estar aquí para tu  
cumpleaños, así que te daré tu regalo ahora- añadió entregándole un  
estuche, ella lo abrió y se quedó maravillada 39. 40. Harry, es precioso- dijo con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos-  
Seguramente te costó una fortuna... 41. 42. Eso no importa- dijo él- Nada es suficiente para ti, déjame ponértelo-  
Hermione se alzó el cabello y Harry le colocó la cadena- Te queda  
perfecto, aunque eso no es de extrañar: Tú te ves bella con cualquier  
cosa- Hermione rió 43. 44. Adulador- dijo sonriendo- Te voy a extrañar- añadió son tristeza, Harry  
la abrazó 45. 46. Y yo a ti,- dijo- pero te escribiré todos los días, te lo prometo- a  
los dos les dolía separarse, sobre todo en un día tan especial para  
ellos, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo y además sería por corto tiempo-  
¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Hermione asintió- Dile a los del equipo que  
entrenen esta semana sin mí, que elijan un capitán suplente entre ellos.  
Y despídeme de Ron y de Tiff 47. 48. Lo haré, te lo prometo- dijo ella abrazándolo- Cuídate mucho- Harry le  
dio un último beso, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al despacho de  
Dumbledore, pero en el camino se encontró con su padrino 49. 50. Allí estás,- dijo él en cuanto lo vio- ahora iba a buscarte. Vamos al  
gran comedor a esperar a los demás, tenemos que estar en Londres cuanto  
antes 51. 52. ¿Qué ha pasado Sirius?- preguntó preocupado 53. 54. No te lo puedo decir aquí, Harry- respondió él- Alguien podría  
escucharnos y entonces se armaría un caos completo. Te lo diremos en  
Londres 55. 56. ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allí? 57. 58. Con un traslador, el Prof. Flitwick debe tenerlo ya listo- llegaron al  
gran comedor, allí los esperaban Dumbledore, Remus y McGonagall, los dos  
últimos tan extrañados como Harry 59. 60. Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo el director- Ahora toquen todos juntos el  
traslador- todos pusieron sus manos sobre una mesa pequeña y luego de  
unos segundos fueron transportados hasta un lugar que Harry reconoció  
como el Caldero Chorreante, pero estaba en muy malas condiciones: había  
sillas y mesas rotas por todos lados y estaba totalmente desierto. Todos  
estaban asombrados, se notaba que ni siquiera Dumbledore o Sirius  
esperaban encontrarse algo así 61. 62. Pero...- dijo McGonagall rompiendo el silencio- ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Este  
lugar parece haber sido bombardeado al estilo muggle- Harry pensó que no  
exageraba 63. 64. Será mejor que nos sentemos- dijo Dumbledore reparando una mesa y unas  
sillas- Dentro de poco se nos unirán los demás miembros de la Orden,-  
dijo una vez que estuvieron todos sentados- o al menos los que quedan...-  
añadió con tristeza 65. 66. ¿Los que quedan?- preguntó McGonagall- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso,  
Albus? 67. 68. Será mejor que yo lo explique, Minerva- dijo Sirius- Como saben, estoy  
trabajando indirectamente en el ministerio; por ese motivo todas las  
noches Cornelius me enviaba una lechuza comunicándome las actividades de  
los aurores de ese día. Pues bien: anoche no me llegó ninguna lechuza;  
eso no me preocupó al principio, pero hoy en la mañana recibí una carta  
de Arabella: el ministerio fue atacado por mortífagos ayer- todos lo  
miraron espantados excepto Dumbledore- Y no sólo el ministerio, sino todo  
el Callejón Diagon, excepto Gringotts claro está. Arabella logró salvarse  
por un pelo, junto con algunos funcionarios. Ahora están escondidos,  
Arabella no me dijo el lugar ya que podían interceptar la lechuza, pero  
hay algunos heridos entre ellos y varios muertos, lamento decir que Fudge  
está entre los últimos- los demás lo miraron asombrados- Y eso no es  
todo: antes del ataque al ministerio, los mortífagos asaltaron Azkaban,  
de modo que ahora la prisión está vacía y todos los mortífagos que  
habíamos logrado atrapar hace 14 años están libres de nuevo. Por ahora  
soy el único miembro del ministerio que está en condiciones de  
comunicarse así que por eso te he planteado la situación, Albus: tenemos  
que hacer algo. Por ahora "El Profeta" no puede publicarse y no sé si eso  
es bueno o malo: por un lado no habrá forma de que la comunidad mágica se  
entere de lo sucedido, pero por otra parte el hecho de que no se publique  
uno de los periódicos mágicos más importantes de Europa, que además tiene  
dos ediciones diarias, puede levantar sospechas. Incluso algunos pueden  
venir al Callejón para tratar de saber que está pasando...- en ese momento  
se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer cubierta de polvo y con aspecto  
cansado- ¡Arabella!- exclamó Sirius corriendo hacia ella- ¿Te encuentras  
bien?- dijo sentándola 69. 70. Sí, estoy bien- respondió- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de todos, hay  
muchos heridos y varios fueron atacados con la maldición cruciatus... 71. 72. ¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó Remus 73. En la casa de mi tía, en Privet Drive. Mi tía se fue a vivir a Escocia  
y me dejó la casa a mí, así que no hay problema en eso, pero Fudge está  
muerto y los jefes de la mayoría de departamentos también... 74. 75. Prácticamente el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña no existe por  
ahora- dijo Sirius- Así que tenemos que elegir un ministro provisional,  
luego veremos uno definitivo con más calma. Bella ¿quiénes son los jefes  
de departamentos que están contigo? 76. 77. Son sólo tres, Sirius- respondió- y los tres están gravemente heridos:  
Amos Diggory, y Arthur y Percy Weasley- a Harry se le hizo un nudo en el  
estómago, no sabía si sentir alivio porque los Weasley estaban vivos o  
preocupación al saberlos graves. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y  
aparecieron Ojoloco Moody y otro hombre al que Harry no conocía, los dos  
se dirigieron a la mesa 78. 79. Alastor, Mundungus- saludó Dumbledore- gracias por venir, siéntense... 80. 81. ¿Qué es tan importante, Albus?- preguntó Moody- En tu carta decía que  
era muy urgente, debe serlo para que hayas decidido reunir a la Orden 82. 83. Sirius, Harry, Minerva- dijo Dumbledore- Será mejor que vayan junto con  
Arabella a atender a los heridos. Yo me quedaré junto con Remus para  
esperar a los demás y explicarles la situación 84. 85. Tengo el auto de mi tía afuera- dijo Arabella- Allí cabremos todos- los  
cuatro salieron en silencio y se dirigieron en auto a Privet Drive, una  
vez allí entraron a la casa y se encontraron a varias personas temerosas  
que parecieron aliviadas al ver que Arabella traía compañía 86. 87. Que bueno que llegaste Arabella- dijo acercándose un hombre de edad  
madura, un poco mayor que Sirius- Amos está cada vez peor, y Percy  
Weasley vuela en fiebre... 88. 89. Tranquilízate, Albert- dijo ella- He traído ayuda, tanto la Profa.  
McGonagall como Sirius y Harry son miembros de la Orden de Merlín como yo  
¿qué tal está Arthur? 90. 91. Mejor,- respondió- ya recuperó la conciencia pero está muy preocupado  
por su hijo... 92. 93. Disculpe...- dijo Harry- ¿Puedo ver al Sr. Weasley? 94. 95. Por supuesto- dijo Arabella- Sube las escaleras y ve al final del  
pasillo, creo que tú conoces la casa mejor que yo- Harry asintió y fue  
hacia el cuarto que le indicó Arabella, llamó suavemente a la puerta y  
luego de un débil "adelante" entró. En la habitación habían dos camas,  
una de ellas estaba vacía y en la otra estaba recostado Percy muy pálido  
con su padre a lado 96. 97. Ah, eres tú Harry- dijo en cuanto lo vio- Pasa, siéntate ¿Ron está  
contigo? 98. 99. No- respondió- hemos venido sólo los miembros de la Orden de Merlín,  
Dumbledore ha convocado una reunión en Londres 100. 101. Me alegro- dijo tristemente- No quiero que mis hijos se preocupen, ya  
tienen suficiente con sus estudios... 102. 103. ¿Ya le ha avisado a su esposa? Debe estar preocupada... 104. 105. No, Molly aún no sabe nada. Tienes razón, debo avisarle, pero ahora  
quien me preocupa es Percy: ha estado inconsciente durante horas y no  
puedo bajarle la fiebre 106. 107. ¿Ha probado con paños húmedos? 108. 109. ¿Paños húmedos?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley extrañado 110. 111. Sí, es un método muggle muy bueno para bajar la fiebre; siempre y  
cuando no sea nada grave... ¿Qué le hicieron a Percy? 112. 113. No recuerdo la maldición que le lanzaron, pero al poco tiempo estaba  
temblando y con fiebre; cuando llegamos aquí perdió la conciencia- Harry  
fue al baño que estaba en la misma habitación, allí encontró unas toallas  
junto con una lavacara, mojó las toallas, llenó de agua la lavacara y  
llevó todo al cuarto; una vez junto a Percy dobló una de las toallas y se  
la puso en la frente 114. 115. Pronto sabremos si es grave- dijo al Sr. Weasley- Si no le baja la  
fiebre con esto tendrá que llevarlo a San Mungo...- en ese momento llamaron  
a la puerta- Adelante- la puerta se abrió y entró McGonagall 116. 117. Buenos días, Arthur- saludó- ¿cómo está Percy? 118. 119. Mal- respondió él- Tiene mucha fiebre y está inconsciente desde  
anoche. Nadie conoce hechizos para bajársela y, hasta que ha llegado  
Harry, tampoco sabía de métodos muggles 120. 121. Sí, he escuchado que los paños húmedos son muy buenos- dijo la  
profesora- Potter debemos bajar ya, el Prof. Dumbledore acaba de llegar,  
al parecer no quedaron más miembros de la orden- Harry y McGonagall se  
despidieron del Sr. Weasley y bajaron a la sala, donde los esperaban los  
demás miembros de la orden. 122. 123. Bien,- dijo Dumbledore- Como se habrán dado cuenta la situación es  
crítica, debemos organizarnos antes de que el caos empiece a reinar en la  
comunidad mágica. Para empezar debemos elegir, entre nosotros, a un  
Ministro de Magia provisional 124. 125. Yo creo que tú eres el apropiado para ese cargo, Albus- dijo Moody- ya  
sé que no quieres dejar Hogwarts, pero como tú dijiste sólo será de forma  
provisional- los demás se mostraron de acuerdo y, aunque estaba renuente  
al principio, acabaron convenciendo a Dumbledore para que aceptara el  
cargo 126. 127. Bien,- dijo luego de aceptar- ahora tengo misiones para todos:  
Alastor, Mundungus, ustedes se encargarán de la seguridad de Hogwarts y  
reemplazarán a Remus y a Sirius mientras ellos están fuera- los dos  
asintieron- Minerva, quiero que te hagas cargo de la dirección del  
colegio mientras yo reorganizo el ministerio, quiero que entre los tres  
traten de conseguir más aurores y los pongan alrededor de Hogwarts.  
Arabella, luego de encargarte de que los miembros del ministerio regresen  
sanos y salvos a sus hogares, localizarás a los miembros de la Orden que  
viven en el extranjero y los traerás al Caldero Chorreante, sede temporal  
del ministerio de magia- dijo con tristeza- Sirius, Remus, ustedes irán a  
ver a Emily y le explicarán la situación, no quiero que omitan ni un solo  
detalle. Luego le dirán que necesitan contactarse con la comunidad de  
Magos Perdidos en la que estuvo, estoy seguro que ella accederá; entonces  
ustedes conversarán con sus líderes, entre los que estoy seguro de que se  
encuentra Alfred, y les pedirán su ayuda: explíquenles la situación del  
mundo mágico desde que Voldemort apareció, ya les entregaré una carta  
para ellos- los dos asintieron- Y Harry, tú irás a los Estados Unidos, a  
la sede de la Federación Internacional de Brujos y hablarás con Borges,  
le explicarás la situación y le pedirás, a nombre mío, que envíe todos  
los aurores de otros países que pueda conseguir- Harry asintió, se  
quedaron reunidos hasta el final de la tarde ultimando detalles y al  
final todos partieron a sus misiones. Harry no tenía que partir sino  
hasta las 8 de la noche así que fue a ver como estaba Percy. Entró a la  
habitación y encontró al Sr. Weasley escribiendo una carta mientras, para  
satisfacción suya, conversaba con un Percy algo débil, pero recuperado y  
al parecer con menos fiebre 128. 129. Hola, Harry- saludó cuando lo vio- ¿Cómo va todo? 130. 131. Bien dentro de lo que cabe- respondió él- ¿Cómo sigues tú? 132. 133. Mejor, gracias. Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza... 134. 135. Ya se te pasará,- le dijo su padre- ahora trata de dormir. ¿Ya han  
elegido a un ministro, Harry? 136. 137. Sí, hemos convencido al Prof. Dumbledore para que lo acepte  
provisionalmente- respondió- aunque ha sido bajo esa condición: que sea  
provisional, se niega rotundamente a dejar Hogwarts- en ese momento una  
lechuza blanca entró por la ventana- ¡Hedwig! Vaya, no esperaba verte tan  
pronto, a ver que me traes- desató la carta que llevaba la lechuza en la  
pata y reconoció la caligrafía de su novia, empezó a leer:  
  
Querido Harry  
  
¿Cómo llegaste a Londres? Pensarás que exagero, pero la verdad estoy muy  
preocupada por ti, espero que estés bien  
  
Por aquí todo normal, excepto que Ron, Ginny y los gemelos están muy  
preocupados porque recibieron una carta de su madre diciendo que ni Percy  
ni su padre habían ido a dormir a su casa. Las clases de la tarde  
transcurrieron normales, al parecer ninguno de los otros profesores sabe  
la razón de su partida.  
  
Espero que regreses pronto, amor, no sabes la falta que me haces. Cuídate  
y espero que estés bien  
  
Te quiere  
  
Hermione  
  
1. 2. Hermione dice que su familia está preocupada, Sr. Weasley- dijo mientras  
guardaba la carta- Voy a contestarle ahora, ¿quiere que le diga algo? 3. 4. Sí,- respondió él- dile que le avise a Ron que los dos estamos bien y  
que acabo de escribirle a Molly- Harry tomó una pluma y un pergamino de  
los que estaban en la mesita y empezó a escribir  
  
Querida Hermione  
  
Hola amor, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, llegamos a Londres sin  
contratiempos; aunque las cosas aquí están peor de lo que pensábamos, no  
te puedo decir nada porque es un secreto de la Orden. No te digo esto  
para que te preocupes ¿lo entiendes? No corro ningún peligro por ahora,  
sabes que ni Dumbledore ni Sirius lo permitirían, así que tranquilízate  
  
Tengo una mala noticia que darte: no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice  
de escribirte todos los días; voy en una misión al extranjero (no puedo  
decirte cual es ni donde) y Hedwig no podrá llegar donde mí sólo en un  
día. Pero estaré bien, te lo prometo, es una simple misión de rutina,  
nada peligroso  
  
Tú también me haces falta Mione, me muero de ganas por verte de nuevo,  
pero confío en que eso sucederá pronto. Ahora tengo que despedirme porque  
dentro de unas horas debo partir. Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños  
  
Te quiere  
  
Harry  
  
P.D.: Dile a Ron que dice su padre que él y Percy están bien y que acaban  
de escribirle a la Sra. Weasley  
  
Ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig y ella se alejó por la ventana, luego vio que ya eran casi las siete y decidió bajar a comer un poco antes de partir. Fue a la cocina y se encontró con Dumbledore y varios miembros del ministerio que estaban, al parecer, recibiendo instrucciones 1. 2. Te esperaba, Harry- dijo Dumbledore cuando lo vio- Ven, siéntate y come  
algo antes de que partas- Harry fue a la mesa y comió en silencio lo que  
le sirvieron- Esta es tu primera misión como miembro de la Orden,-  
explicó Dumbledore- ni siquiera yo esperaba que fuera tan pronto, la  
verdad es que ni siquiera esperaba tener la necesidad de reunirlos de  
nuevo, imagino que no comprenderás muchas cosas y te las explicaré hasta  
que llegue la hora de que partas. Como te podrás dar cuenta, la Orden de  
Merlín no es sólo una condecoración; no niego que en un principio haya  
sido así pero hace algunos siglos los poseedores de la Orden se han  
reunido cada vez que lo creen necesario; la última vez que lo hicimos fue  
hace 14 años, unas semanas antes de que tus padres murieran, pero luego  
tú derrotaste a Voldemort y pudimos descansar tranquilos. Cuando él  
regresó no vi la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que, a pesar de que al  
principio no contaba con el apoyo del ministerio, tenía de mi lado a  
poderosos aurores. Pero tengo que admitir que ni en mis momentos más  
pesimistas imaginé que Voldemort se atreviera a atacar al ministerio, sí  
temí por la vida de Cornelius pero él ya había tomado las precauciones  
necesarias: jamás andaba sólo y su casa estaba bajo el encantamiento  
Fidelio y yo era su guardián secreto. Bien, desde ahora como miembro  
activo de la Orden de Merlín eres un mago mayor de edad y puedes usar  
magia fuera de Hogwarts, confío plenamente en tu prudencia y sé que no  
abusarás de ello; además te has convertido en un auror, esto no quiere  
decir que tengas que dejar tus estudios, pero todos sabemos que tú tienes  
más experiencia con magia tenebrosa que muchos aurores con años de  
experiencia, así que el título no te quedará grande. Ahora quiero darte  
instrucciones: dentro de un momento irás a la Federación de Brujos por la  
red Flu- Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto- ya sé que no te resulta  
agradable, pero es la única forma de ir. Una vez allí preguntarás por  
Felipe y le explicarás la situación, estoy seguro de que él no nos negará  
su ayuda, pero en la Federación existen algunos escépticos que se niegan  
a creer el regreso de Voldemort y, por mala suerte, en la Comisión de  
Seguridad Mágica Internacional, que es la que tiene que autorizar el  
envío de aurores, hay muchos, así que tendrás que tendrás que hablar ante  
ellos y convencerlos 3. 4. O sea que seré una especie de embajador- dijo Harry 5. 6. Exacto, la razón por la que te envío a ti es porque, después de mí, eres  
la persona que tiene más credibilidad entre nosotros. Tú mismo  
presenciaste el renacimiento de Voldemort y te has enfrentado a él más de  
una vez, así que confío en que sabrás encontrar las palabras adecuadas  
para convencerlos- miró su reloj- Se acerca la hora, no te envié antes  
porque quiero que estés allí a primera hora de la tarde, o sea a las 2 en  
punto y como hay 6 horas de retraso...- Harry entendió- Bien, vamos a la  
sala- una vez allí Dumbledore le dio a Harry una funda con polvos flu-  
Faltan unos minutos- dijo- debes decir "a la Federación Internacional de  
Brujos", tienes que hablar fuerte y claro, no querrás ir a parar a un  
lugar parecido al Callejón Knockturn ¿verdad?- terminó sonriendo 7. 8. No, en realidad no- dijo Harry- Profesor, hay algo que me preocupa: esta  
mañana cuando íbamos a clase de pociones nos encontramos con Malfoy,  
entonces él empezó a molestarnos y empezó a decir algo sobre que a mi  
abuelo- dijo esta última palabra con desprecio- no le gustan mis  
amistades, y dijo claramente que no se refería a mi abuelo paterno. Esto  
quiere decir que Voldemort ya le dijo la verdad a sus mortífagos, y tengo  
la sospecha de que no se los dijo sin ninguna razón... 9. 10. Tú tienes la sospecha y yo la seguridad,- dijo Dumbledore- Voldemort no  
hace nada sin alguna razón, seguramente está planeando algo, ya me  
ocuparé de investigar eso. Ahora tú ve tranquilo, es mejor que partas ya,  
falta un minuto para las ocho- Harry cargó su mochila y fue hasta la  
chimenea 11. 12. ¡A LA FEDERACIÓN INTERNACIONAL DE BRUJOS!- dijo echando los polvos al  
fuego. Luego de unos minutos, que le parecieron una eternidad, salió de  
la chimenea y se encontró con una amplia oficina, frente a la chimenea  
estaba un escritorio y detrás estaba una mujer de edad madura, que lo  
miraba extrañada 13. 14. Hola, querido- lo saludó- pasa, seguramente estás perdido... 15. 16. No lo creo- dijo Harry- ¿Es esta la sede de la Federación Internacional  
de Brujos? 17. 18. Sí, así es, pero nunca había visto a alguien de tu edad por aquí ¿estás  
seguro de que no te has equivocado? 19. 20. No, estoy buscando al Sr. Borges, tengo un mensaje urgente del  
ministerio británico de magia 21. 22. Ah, bueno, el Sr. Borges llegará en unos minutos, siéntate y lo  
esperas. Pero dime ¿qué razón podría tener Fudge para enviar a alguien  
tan joven?- Harry se vio en apuros, no creía prudente divulgar la  
situación en Inglaterra antes de hablar con Borges, pero en ese momento  
él apareció en la puerta 23. Buenas Tardes, Anne- saludó- ¿Alguna novedad? 24. 25. Buenas tardes, Sr. Borges- dijo ella- Aquí hay un joven que lo busca... 26. 27. ¡Harry!- dijo sorprendido- Vaya, no te esperaba, ¿qué te trae por aquí? 28. 29. Malas noticias, Sr. Borges- dijo él- ¿Cree que podríamos hablar unos  
minutos a solas? 30. 31. Claro, pasa a mi oficina- dijo abriendo una puerta- Anne, cuando llegue  
Summers le dices que me espere un momento, por favor- y entraron a la  
oficina- Siéntate, Harry, dime ¿qué es tan importante? 32. 33. Estamos en una crisis, Sr. Borges, el ministerio de Magia fue atacado  
por mortífagos ayer 34. 35. ¡QUE!- preguntó asombrado- Pero... eso es imposible, Cornelius debió  
venir personalmente a informarme del incidente, no enviarte a ti...-  
añadió enfadado 36. 37. Cornelius Fudge está muerto, Sr. Borges- lo interrumpió Harry- Al igual  
que la mayoría de los jefes de departamento, sólo quedan tres y todos  
estaban muy graves hasta esta mañana. Dos de ellos se han recuperado un  
poco pero el Sr. Diggory...- Borges no salía de su asombro 38. 39. ¿Cómo supieron del incidente?- preguntó 40. 41. Por mi padrino. Sirius colabora indirectamente en el ministerio y Fudge  
le escribía todas las noches informándole de las actividades de los  
aurores, pero anoche la carta no llegó y hoy recibió una lechuza de una  
auror que había sobrevivido al ataque informándole de todo. Lo peor es  
que no sólo se conformaron con el ministerio: todo el Callejón Diagon  
está destruido y Azkaban fue vaciado por completo. Sirius se lo comunicó  
de inmediato al Prof. Dumbledore y él decidió reunir a la Orden de  
Merlín, aunque lamento decir que no muchos habían sobrevivido... 42. 43. ¿Cuántos... exactamente cuántos miembros de la Orden de Merlín quedan  
vivos en Inglaterra? ¿Sabes sus nombres?- preguntó nervioso 44. 45. Sí, quedan ocho: Arabella Figg (que fue quien informó del incidente)  
Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin,  
Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore y yo 46. 47. Ocho...- murmuró Borges como hablando para sí mismo- ocho de más de  
treinta... ¿Cómo está la situación? ¿Cómo ha reaccionado la gente? 48. 49. Todavía no se ha informado de nada, como el edificio de "El Profeta"  
también ha sido atacado no hay forma de que se enteren, pero, como dice  
Sirius, la gente muy pronto empezará a sospechar al no recibir el  
periódico. Por eso decidimos actuar y entre los miembros de la Orden  
decidimos elegir un ministro provisional... 50. 51. Una medida muy prudente,- dijo Borges- ¿A quién han elegido? 52. 53. Al Prof. Dumbledore, aunque la palabra correcta sería convencido. Hemos  
tardado bastante en hacerlo y ha aceptado asumir el cargo sólo hasta que  
se normalicen las cosas y podamos elegir uno definitivo 54. 55. Eso me tranquiliza un poco- dijo algo aliviado- Esto se pudo haber  
evitado,- añadió, se notaba que estaba enfadado- Cornelius me pidió ayuda  
hace tiempo pero ese Summers...- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta-  
¡Adelante!- enseguida entró su secretaria 56. 57. El Sr. Summers y el Sr. Welles están afuera, señor, dicen que desean  
hablar con usted... 58. 59. Yo también deseo hablar con ellos- dijo enfadado- que pasen, y Anne... 60. 61. Sí, señor- dijo ella temerosa, sabía que su jefe rara vez se enfadaba,  
y cuando lo hacía era por una razón muy poderosa 62. 63. Convoca a una reunión de la Comisión de Seguridad Mágica mañana a  
primera hora, no quiero que falte ni uno solo- la secretaria asintió- Y  
otra cosa, encárgate de encontrarle alojamiento al Sr. Potter, ¿deseas  
comer algo, Harry? 64. 65. No, gracias, comí algo antes de venir- dijo él 66. 67. Bien, eso es todo, haz pasar a Alan y a Harold, y ve a hacer lo que te  
dije 68. 69. Sí, señor, enseguida, con permiso- y salió, unos segundos después  
entraron dos hombres ya mayores, que al parecer habían estado discutiendo 70. 71. Eres el único que puede resolver esto, Felipe- dijo uno, al parecer  
ninguno de los dos habían reparado en Harry- Alan insiste en que debemos  
incrementar el número de aurores en Europa y yo creo que es inútil... 72. 73. Ya sé que lo crees inútil,- dijo Borges enfadado- y yo cometí la  
tontería de dejar que convencieras a la Comisión de Seguridad Mágica de  
eso, ahora tú te harás cargo de las consecuencias... 74. 75. ¿Consecuencias?- preguntó- ¿De qué...? 76. 77. Consecuencias muy graves, Harold, tan graves que pueden costarle a  
Australia la permanencia en la comisión- los otros dos lo miraron  
asombrados 78. 79. Por favor, Felipe- dijo el otro- ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Yo no  
estoy de acuerdo con Summers pero no creo que sea como para... 80. 81. ¿Exagerando?- dijo Borges- ¿Crees que estoy exagerando, Alan? Pues  
ahora verán si estoy exagerando: Harry, explícales la situación en  
Inglaterra- los dos se sorprendieron, no esperaban ver a Harry allí 82. 83. El día de ayer, no sabemos a que hora, la prisión de Azkaban fue  
asaltada y vaciada; tenemos la completa seguridad de que fue obra de los  
mortífagos. Pero no se conformaron sólo con Azkaban, sino que después  
fueron al Callejón Diagon y lo destruyeron por completo, no sabemos si  
eso fue antes o después del ataque al Ministerio, que también fue  
destruido y muy pocas personas sobrevivieron, lamentablemente entre ellas  
no se encuentran ni Cornelius Fudge ni la mayoría de los jefes de  
departamento, para ser más claro sólo sobrevivieron tres: Arthur Weasley,  
Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles; Percy Weasley,  
Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; y Amos Diggory,  
Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas; además  
perdimos en la lucha a casi todos los aurores y a la mayoría de los  
miembros de la Orden de Merlín, sólo quedamos ocho incluyéndome a mí.  
Nosotros nos enteramos esta mañana, por una lechuza enviada por Arabella  
Figg, única auror sobreviviente, a Sirius Black que está trabajando en  
Hogwarts, él avisó enseguida al Prof. Dumbledore y éste convocó enseguida  
a una reunión de la Orden en el Caldero Chorreante, o al menos lo que  
quedaba de él, porque estaba completamente destruido. Lamentablemente no  
nos reunimos muchos: sólo fuimos ocho, entre todos elegimos como ministro  
de Magia interino al Prof. Dumbledore y él me envió aquí- terminó 84. 85. Así que estoy exagerando- dijo Borges- Hace casi dos meses Cornelius  
Fudge pidió a la Comisión de Seguridad Mágica el envío de aurores a Gran  
Bretaña porque creía que allí no habían suficientes, yo estuve de acuerdo  
con él y lo planteamos formalmente ante la Comisión, pero tú, Harold, te  
opusiste rotundamente y allí tienes las consecuencias: Azkaban vacío, el  
ministerio de magia más antiguo de todos destruido y la comunidad mágica  
británica sin ninguna seguridad. Pero claro, no había necesidad de más  
aurores en Inglaterra, todo era una paranoia de Cornelius y yo estoy  
exagerando. Escucha Harold, no soy yo quien te está amenazando con  
sacarte de la comisión, yo jamás plantearé eso y lo sabes, pero en cuanto  
los demás miembros se enteren de esto buscarán un culpable y ese será  
quien los convenció de votar en contra de la propuesta de Fudge: tú 86. 87. Felipe tiene razón, Harold.- dijo Welles- Tu puesto pende de un hilo,  
porque estoy seguro de que en cuanto el ministro australiano sepa que  
sacaron a tu país de la comisión no dudará en reemplazarte. Con mi apoyo  
cuentas, ya lo sabes, pero es mejor que actúes rápido 88. 89. Tienes razón,- dijo Summers- los dos tienen razón: cometí un error, lo  
admito, pero aún tengo tiempo para repararlo. Harry, seguramente tienes  
una propuesta de parte de Gran Bretaña, ¿cuál es? 90. 91. El envío urgente a Inglaterra de todos los aurores disponibles y la  
autorización de la Federación para negociar con una Comunidad de Magos  
Perdidos- los tres lo miraron asombrados, lo de los aurores se lo  
esperaban, pero lo otro... 92. 93. ¿Han logrado contactarse con una comunidad de Magos Perdidos?- preguntó  
Welles- eso quiere decir que existe una en Inglaterra... 94. 95. No, Alan- dijo Borges- Está confirmado que no existen Magos Perdidos en  
Inglaterra, ingleses sí, pero no viven en Inglaterra. Me imagino que el  
contacto lo harán mediante Alejandro Farelly y su esposa ¿me equivoco,  
Harry? 96. 97. No, Sr. Borges, no se equivoca- respondió- Sirius Black y Remus Lupin  
se harán cargo de eso, si no me equivoco en estos momentos deben estar  
hablando con mi tía, ella y su esposo serán los únicos que no pertenecen  
al ministerio que sabrán la situación por ahora. Una vez que el  
Ministerio esté reorganizado harán el anuncio 98. 99. Una decisión muy acertada,- dijo Borges- y considero prudente la  
decisión de Dumbledore respecto a decirles la verdad a los Farelly,  
necesitamos el apoyo de los Magos Perdidos. Por mí la autorización la  
tienen 100. 101. Y por mí también,- dijo Summers- pero no creo que dependa sólo de  
nosotros, Felipe, necesitamos el apoyo de la asamblea en pleno. ¿Tú que  
dices, Alan? 102. 103. Estoy de acuerdo,- respondió- pero te doy la razón, Harold,  
necesitamos la autorización de la asamblea 104. 105. Ya lo sé- dijo Borges- Por eso ustedes se pondrán a trabajar ahora  
mismo, traten de convencer a todos los que puedan para mañana, no tenemos  
mucho tiempo. En la mañana se reunirá la Comisión de Seguridad y en la  
tarde convocaré a una asamblea extraordinaria; y otra cosa- dijo haciendo  
aparecer tres brazaletes negros y colocándose uno en el brazo luego de  
entregarles los otros dos a Welles y a Summers- desde ahora la Federación  
está de luto por la muerte de Cornelius y los funcionarios británicos,  
comuníquenselo a todos los delegados que encuentren. Ya saben lo que  
tienen que hacer, comiencen ahora, y envíenme a Anne cuando salgan por  
favor- los dos asintieron y salieron luego de colocarse los brazaletes-  
Tiene que ocurrir una desgracia para que esos dos se pongan de acuerdo-  
dijo- Pero hacen un buen equipo juntos, entre los dos se ocuparán de  
convencer a la mayoría- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta- Pasa, Anne 106. 107. ¿Me llamaba, señor?- preguntó entrando con un cuaderno de apuntes en  
las manos 108. 109. Sí, Anne, necesito darte algunas instrucciones,- la secretaria empezó  
a anotar- primero: convoca a una asamblea extraordinaria para mañana a  
las dos de la tarde, tema principal: analizar la propuesta del delegado  
del Ministerio británico de magia: Harry Potter- Anne hizo un gesto de  
asombro, pero siguió escribiendo- segundo: la Federación Internacional de  
Brujos está de luto por la muerte de Cornelius Fudge, Ministro británico  
de Magia y la mayoría de sus funcionarios, todos los delegados deberán  
llevar brazaletes negros en el brazo derecho durante los próximos 5 días  
y las diferentes oficinas deberán tener listones negros a la entrada, te  
sugiero que empieces por esta; tercero: pedir a la comisión financiera  
que autorice entregar la cantidad de cien mil galeones al ministerio  
británico para la reconstrucción del Callejón Diagon, destruido por los  
partidarios de Quien- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado el 17 de septiembre a hora  
desconocida; cuarto: deberás llamar a la prensa mágica, tengo un  
comunicado que hacerles, radios y periódicos mágicos, los quiero aquí a  
las siete de la noche. ¿Ya te ocupaste del alojamiento de Harry? 110. 111. Sí, señor- dijo ella- le conseguí una habitación en el Hotel Camelot  
que está frente a este edificio 112. 113. Perfecto, eso permitirá que estemos cerca. Harry es un delegado Anne,  
así que la Federación correrá con todos sus gastos. ¿Necesitas algo más?-  
le preguntó a Harry, él negó con la cabeza- Bien, será mejor que vayas a  
descansar, de seguro tuviste un día agotador y la diferencia de horarios  
empeoró las cosas. Descansa y yo iré a buscarte a las seis y media; sé  
que no te gusta la atención de la prensa pero es necesario que des el  
comunicado conmigo- Harry asintió- Anne, por favor acompáñalo al hotel y  
luego regresas a hacer lo que te ordené- Anne asintió y salió de la  
oficina junto con Harry. Una vez que estuvieron afuera Harry pudo ver  
bien el edificio: era de color crema y tenía sólo dos pisos, parecía más  
una casa que la sede de la máxima organización mágica, supuso que  
debieron haber agrandado el interior mediante algún hechizo. Llegaron al  
hotel y enseguida los atendió un mago 114. 115. Buenas tardes, Anne- dijo cuando los vio entrar- ¿Vienes a confirmar  
la reservación? 116. 117. No Al,- dijo ella- te traigo a un huésped, un delegado para ser más  
exactos 118. 119. ¿Un delegado?- preguntó Al extrañado- Perdóname Anne, pero este  
muchacho no parece tener más de 15 años, 16 como máximo... 120. 121. Tiene 15, Al, y no es cualquier delegado, es Harry Potter- "y aquí  
vamos de nuevo..." pensó Harry, y no se equivocó: el rostro de Al se  
dividió entre el placer y el asombro 122. 123. ¡Harry Potter!- exclamó estrechando su mano- todo un honor. Bienvenido  
al Hotel Camelot Sr. Potter, permítame llevarlo a su habitación, está en  
el segundo piso, sígame por favor 124. 125. Bien, yo lo dejo aquí, Sr. Potter- dijo Anne- Debo regresar a la  
oficina, tengo un montón de trabajo, el Sr. Borges pasará por usted a las  
seis y media, que descanse- dio la vuelta y se fue. Harry siguió a Al  
hasta una puerta en el segundo piso en donde estaba colgado un N.° 9  
dorado, Al abrió la puerta y entraron 126. 127. Espero que sea de su agrado- dijo- ¿Necesita algo más? 128. 129. No, gracias,- dijo Harry- por ahora sólo necesito dormir, la  
diferencia de horarios me está matando. Sólo quisiera que me despierte a  
las seis en punto por favor 130. 131. Sí, por supuesto,- dijo Al entregándole la llave- si necesita algo  
sólo tiene que tocar la campanilla. Que descanse- y salió cerrando la  
puerta tras él.  
  
"Si hay algo que nunca seré pensó mientras acomodaba sus cosas es delegado británico ante la Federación de Brujos, es un trabajo demasiado agotador. Aunque tengo que admitir que tengo la misión más fácil de todas, me pregunto como le estará yendo a Sirius..." Decidió que ya se preocuparía de eso cuando regresara a Inglaterra, se acostó y se durmió enseguida; Al vino a despertarlo a las seis en punto, Harry le dio las gracias y empezó a cambiarse; pensó que era una suerte que hubiera comprado túnicas nuevas ese año, porque las que tenía antes estaban muy maltratadas y no hubieran sido adecuadas para hablar frente a los miembros de la Federación y menos para hacer un comunicado de prensa. Borges tenía razón, debían hacer el comunicado juntos, aunque no le gustara la idea de llamar la atención ya estaba acostumbrándose. Estaba frente al espejo en su décimo intento de peinarse cuando llamaron a la puerta, así que dio la batalla por perdida y fue a abrir, era Borges 1. 2. Buenas Tardes, Harry- saludó- ¿Estás listo? 3. 4. Sí, Sr. Borges, ya estoy listo 5. 6. Pues vamos; y otra cosa Harry: nada de Sr. Borges, llámame Felipe, no me  
gustan los formalismos 7. 8. Está bien, Felipe- dijo Harry mientras cerraban la puerta, bajaron a la  
recepción y dejaron la llave, luego fueron hasta el edificio del frente,  
Harry vio en la entrada un listón negro grande 9. 10. Iremos primero a mi oficina- dijo Borges una vez que entraron- allí nos  
podremos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir- pero entrar allí no fue tan  
fácil, porque se encontraron con un montón de periodistas que estaban  
bombardeando a Anne con preguntas- Esto sí que es novedad,- murmuró  
cuando los vio- generalmente vienen con media hora de retraso- en ese  
momento uno de los periodistas los vio y corrió hacia ellos, seguido por  
los demás- No tengo declaraciones por ahora,- dijo antes de que alguno  
abriera la boca- el Sr. Potter y yo estaremos en la sala de prensa dentro  
de diez minutos, espérennos allí- y entraron a la oficina seguidos por  
Anne- ¿Le dijiste a alguien que Harry está aquí, Anne?- preguntó enfadado  
cuando estuvieron solos, pero no le dio tiempo de responder- No, no lo  
creo, si lo hubieran sabido no lo hubieran dejado dormir y estarían en la  
recepción del hotel, no aquí. ¿Qué los hizo venir tan pronto?  
Generalmente hay que amenazarlos para que lleguen a tiempo 11. 12. Bueno, señor, tiene que admitir que no es común ver a la Federación de  
luto- dijo Anne- La última vez fue antes de la caída de Quien- Usted-  
Sabe... 13. 14. Espero que no hayas hecho ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido en  
Inglaterra, Anne... 15. 16. No señor, no he abierto la boca- dijo ella- El presidente de la  
comisión financiera vino hace unos momentos señor...- añadió temerosa 17. 18. Me lo imaginaba, ¿y que dijo?- Anne estaba dudosa de responder- Vamos  
Anne, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa, conozco a Aníbal, ¿qué dijo? 19. 20. Bueno, señor, sus palabras textuales fueron: "Parece mentira que Felipe  
se crea ese cuento y que no se de cuenta de que Cornelius lo único que  
busca es desquitarse porque la comisión de seguridad no hizo caso de sus  
paranoias y no envió aurores, sabía que era un idiota pero jamás pensé  
que para tanto"- la secretaria estaba roja por la vergüenza de haberle  
dicho esas palabras a su jefe, Borges se limitó a reír 21. 22. Ya me lo imaginaba,- dijo- ya veremos si dentro de una hora sigue  
pensando que son paranoias. Puedes retirarte, Anne, si los reporteros  
siguen afuera diles que no saldremos de aquí hasta que no estén todos en  
la sala de prensa- la secretaria sintió y salió- Seguramente Albus ya te  
advirtió que teníamos algunos escépticos entre nosotros- le dijo a Harry-  
Aníbal García es uno de ellos, se niega a creer lo que nos ha dicho  
Cornelius, dice que todos son paranoias suyas 23. 24. Me recuerda al mismo Sr. Fudge cuando se lo dije,- comentó Harry-  
tampoco me quiso creer y no fue hasta un mes después cuando lo hizo,  
después de que Voldemort atacara al Callejón Diagon... 25. 26. Y los mortífagos asesinaran a tu familia muggle, lo sé. Tuve unas  
cuantas palabras con Cornelius cuando me lo comunicó, debería haber  
tomado medidas de inmediato, no esperar a que ocurriera una desgracia;  
pero ahora no es momento para lamentaciones, ese grupo de afuera debe  
estar ansioso por noticias así que esto es lo que haremos: el comunicado  
oficial lo daré yo, supuestamente la cosa debe terminar allí, pero  
entonces empezarán las preguntas y estoy seguro de que la mayoría estarán  
dirigidas a ti, sólo te limitarás a contestar las relacionadas con lo  
ocurrido, nada más, los periodistas estarán advertidos de esto pero nunca  
falta algún entrometido- Harry asintió- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos,  
deben estar impacientes- al parecer la amenaza de Borges de no salir  
había funcionado, porque afuera se encontraba sólo Anne, quien los guió  
hasta un salón donde los esperaban varios periodistas impacientes,  
quienes miraban extrañados a Harry- Buenas Noches, señores- dijo Borges  
cuando se sentaron- si van a sus lugares comenzaremos enseguida- todos  
los reporteros se sentaron- Bien, primero quiero presentarles a Harry  
Potter: Orden de Merlín (Primera Clase) y delegado del ministerio  
británico de magia- no hizo caso de los murmullos que se extendieron  
rápidamente y continuó- Pero yo los llamé aquí para dar un comunicado y  
es el siguiente: El día 17 de Septiembre el Ministerio Británico de Magia  
fue atacado por mortífagos, quienes lo destruyeron por completo y  
asesinaron a la mayoría de sus funcionarios, entre ellos Cornelius Fudge...-  
el murmullo fue esta vez más alto- silencio, por favor que no he  
terminado. El ataque al ministerio no fue lo único, no sabemos si fue  
antes o después de este ataque pero el Callejón Diagon, principal centro  
de comercio mágico de Gran Bretaña, fue destruido completamente. Los  
Miembros de la Orden de Merlín se reunieron y eligieron como ministro  
interino de magia a Albus Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín (Primera Clase) y  
director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, quien se está  
encargando ahora de la reorganización del ministerio, eso es todo- pero  
los periodistas no estaban satisfechos, querían saber los detalles- Bien,  
creo que todos tienen preguntas, pero les pido que se limiten al tema, de  
lo contrario no serán respondidas- y empezaron... 27. 28. Sr. Potter- dijo poniéndose de pie un reportero joven- ¿Cómo explica  
usted que el ministerio haya sido atacado si estaba lleno de aurores?  
Ellos pudieron haber sometido a los mortífagos 29. 30. En efecto,- dijo Harry- pudieron haberlos detenido si hubieran sido más  
que los mortífagos, pero Lord Voldemort contaba con refuerzos  
inesperados: los mortífagos liberados durante un ataque a la prisión de  
Azkaban, no sabemos a que hora ocurrió pero tenemos la completa seguridad  
de que fue antes del ataque al ministerio 31. 32. ¿Qué medidas va a tomar Albus Dumbledore frente a esto?- preguntó otro 33. 34. Es para eso que estoy aquí: mañana pediré a la Comisión de Seguridad  
Mágica Internacional el envío urgente de aurores a Inglaterra, es una  
lástima decirlo pero ahora quedamos sólo 6 de los cuales dos están  
retirados y tres estamos fuera del país 35. 36. Sr. Borges- preguntó una mujer de joven- ¿Cuál es la ayuda que piensa  
dar la Federación al ministerio británico?- a Borges le alegró la  
pregunta, estaba seguro que ahora García no podría negarle la ayuda 37. 38. Hoy mismo he solicitado a la Comisión Financiera la entrega de cien mil  
galeones para la reconstrucción del Callejón Diagon, todavía no he  
recibido su respuesta 39. 40. Sr. Potter- dijo otro- ¿Cómo supieron del ataque al ministerio? 41. 42. Uno de los miembros de la Orden, Sirius Black, colabora indirectamente  
con el ministerio mientras imparte clase de pociones en Hogwarts. Por  
este motivo recibía todas las noches una carta del ministro informándole  
de las actividades de los aurores ese día, pero la noche del 17 de  
septiembre la carta no llegó. Al principio esto no le preocupó, ya es muy  
fácil que una lechuza se pierda, pero a las 7 de la mañana (hora de  
Inglaterra) de hoy recibió una lechuza de Arabella Figg, miembro de la  
orden y única auror sobreviviente, informándole del incidente. La noticia  
fue rápidamente comunicada al director y él convocó a una reunión a los  
miembros de la Orden de Merlín en lo que era El Caldero Chorreante, allí  
nos dimos cuenta que sólo quedábamos ocho miembros: Arabella Figg,  
Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, (los dos aurores retirados) Minerva  
McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y yo 43. 44. ¿Y cuál es la razón para que los señores Black y Lupin no se encuentren  
en Inglaterra?- Borges respondió esa pregunta 45. 46. Los dos están en una misión encomendada por Albus Dumbledore- dijo- por  
ahora preferimos mantener la confidencialidad hasta que la asamblea  
apruebe o niegue la otra propuesta de Gran Bretaña. Bien eso es todo,  
sólo quiero añadir que la Federación estará de luto durante cinco días  
por lo ocurrido ayer, Buenas Noches- los dos se levantaron y se fueron a  
la oficina de Borges 47. 48. Esto ha sido más agotador de lo que pensaba- dijo Harry una vez dentro-  
y no sé porqué pero algo me dice que mañana será peor 49. 50. Y no te equivocas, Harry, ahora que saben que estás aquí tratarán a  
toda costa de averiguar donde te hospedas; pero no te preocupes que no lo  
sabrán, tanto Anne como los empleados del hotel tienen estrictas órdenes  
de mantener la discreción- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta- Adelante-  
la puerta se abrió y entró Summers 51. 52. Buenas Noches Felipe, Harry- dijo entrando- Vine a buscarlos hace rato  
y Anne me dijo que estaban en la sala de prensa, ¿cómo han reaccionado? 53. 54. ¿Cómo crees tú?- dijo Borges- Nos bombardearon con preguntas, ahora los  
tendremos rondando por aquí al menos una semana... 55. 56. Ya lo creo, pero yo venía a invitarlos a cenar con Hikaru Sakamoto, el  
delegado japonés. Si lo convencemos a él tendremos a los delegados  
asiáticos en la bolsa. Me imagino que no habrán cenado aún ¿verdad?- los  
dos negaron con la cabeza- Pues ¿qué esperan?, tenemos un buen lugar en  
el "Hechizo de Luz" fuera de las miradas curiosas, ¿vamos?- los tres  
salieron de la oficina y fueron hasta la salida esquivando a los  
reporteros, allí los esperaba un auto negro que los llevó hasta un  
restaurante en el que ya los esperaban Welles y un hombre que fue  
presentado a Harry como el delegado japonés  
  
Estuvieron cenando y conversando hasta bien tarde, pero al final lograron lo que querían: convencer a Sakamoto de la necesidad de enviar aurores a Inglaterra y de consentir en que Gran Bretaña tome contacto con los Magos Perdidos. Cuando dejaron a Harry en el hotel ya era más de medianoche, así que recogió su llave y subió a su habitación, una vez allí se puso el pijama y se durmió enseguida.  
  
Mientras tanto, en Londres, dos hombres esperaban nerviosos en el aeropuerto el momento en que debían abordar su avión, acompañados por una mujer que no estaba de mejor ánimo que ellos... 


	11. Más Problemas

Capítulo XI: Más Problemas  
1. ¿Estás segura de que no hay peligro, Emily? Mira que esos aparatos  
muggles...  
2.  
3. Por enésima vez, Sirius, tranquilízate- dijo Emily- Los muggles llevan  
viajando de ese modo desde hace casi un siglo  
4.  
5. ¿Y no les ha pasado nada?- preguntó Remus  
6.  
7. Bueno sí, algunos aviones se han caído pero los accidentes no son muy  
frecuentes- Sirius iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento escucharon el  
altavoz  
8.  
9. Los pasajeros del vuelo 167 con destino a Roma por favor abordar por la  
puerta 4  
10.  
11. Ese es nuestro vuelo, vámonos- dijo Emily- Y tranquilícense de una vez  
que están llamando demasiado la atención- los tres tomaron sus maletas y  
abordaron el avión  
  
Luego del susto del despegue tanto Sirius como Remus empezaron a disfrutar  
del viaje, reían alegremente y le coqueteaban a toda mujer bonita que se  
les ponía en frente, Emily suspiró resignada  
1.  
2. No tienen remedio- dijo- Ya los quiero ver cuando se casen...  
3.  
4. Vamos, Emily- dijo Remus- deja que nos divirtamos un rato, mira que  
cuando lleguemos a Roma no vamos a tener tiempo para nada  
5.  
6. Sobre todo luego del recibimiento de tu padre a su ahijado favorito-  
dijo Sirius con ironía  
7.  
8. Eres su único ahijado, Sirius,- dijo Emily- te recibirá bien, aunque no  
creo que a Robert le agrade verlos...  
9.  
10. Sí, nosotros también lo queremos- dijo Remus- Y no deberías reírte  
tanto Sirius, recuerda que tu ahijado tendrá que enfrentarse a esas  
hienas de la Federación  
11.  
12. Ya saldrá de esa- dijo Sirius- es todo un Gryffindor, no lo olvides  
13.  
14. ¿Harry está en la Federación?- preguntó Emily- No me habían dicho nada...  
15.  
16. No hubo tiempo,- dijo Sirius- debíamos partir enseguida  
17.  
18. Sólo espero que pueda convencerlos,- dijo Remus- o de lo contrario  
nuestro viaje será en vano  
19.  
20. No te preocupes, Remus,- dijo Sirius- recuerda que Borges está de su  
lado  
21.  
22. Borges; pero Borges no es el único miembro de la Federación, también  
están Summers y García- dijo él  
23.  
24. Todos saben que si Borges dice "blanco" García dice "negro", aunque  
Felipe tenga la razón, así que no le harán mucho caso, no digo nadie lo  
escuche pero serán muy pocos  
25.  
26. ¿Y qué me dices de Summers? Tiene mucha influencia en la Comisión de  
Seguridad  
27.  
28. Querrás decir tenía, dudo mucho que permanezca en la comisión después  
de esto  
29.  
30. ¿De qué hablas?  
31. Escucha Remus: cuando Fudge abrió los ojos y admitió que Voldemort  
había regresado lo primero que hizo fue pedir ayuda a la Federación,  
quería que envíen más aurores. Borges le reclamó por no haberse dado  
cuenta antes del problema pero accedió a ayudarlo, plantearon el envío de  
aurores ante la Comisión de Seguridad y ya habían convencido a casi todos  
sus miembros cuando Summers metió mano y los hizo cambiar de opinión;  
claro que yo no le estoy echando la culpa por lo que ocurrió, pero cuando  
el ataque salga a la luz buscarán un culpable y todos los dedos apuntarán  
a un hombre: Harold Summers- siguieron conversando sobre el tema los dos  
solos un rato más, ya que Emily se había quedado dormida, claro que  
hablaban en voz baja para que los demás pasajeros no los tomaran por  
alguna clase de locos pero al final el sueño también había terminado por  
vencerlos.  
  
Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts todos estaban extrañados al ver que, de las  
cuatro personas que habían partido el día anterior, sólo había regresado  
una y esa era la Prof. McGonagall, pero no había llegado sola sino que le  
acompañaban "Ojoloco" Moody y dos personas a las que no conocían. Cuando  
todos los alumnos estuvieron en el comedor McGonagall se levantó y pidió  
silencio  
1.  
2. Su atención por favor,- dijo en voz alta- tengo un anuncio que hacerles:  
por motivos que en estos momentos no podemos revelar el Prof. Dumbledore  
deberá permanecer en Londres por tiempo indefinido, por lo que la  
dirección del colegio estará bajo mi cargo, así mismo tanto los  
profesores Black y Lupin como el Sr. Potter están fuera de Inglaterra en  
diferentes misiones, por lo que permítanme presentarles a los profesores  
suplentes: en primer lugar la materia de pociones será impartida por  
Mundungus Fletcher, D.C.L.A.O. la dará alguien ya conocido por todos  
ustedes, Alastor Moody y, finalmente, como directora suplente del colegio  
no podré hacerme cargo de la casa de Gryffindor por lo que su jefa  
suplente será Arabella Figg, quien además impartirá algunas clases de  
transformaciones- hubo aplausos carentes de entusiasmo. Todos lamentaban  
la partida de sus dos profesores favoritos y además se preguntaban que  
habrá podido suceder en Londres para obligar a Dumbledore a ausentarse  
del colegio- Otra cosa: no habrá clases la mañana de hoy, se ha convocado  
a una reunión urgente de profesores en la dirección, eso es todo.-  
Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione hablaba en voz baja con  
sus amigos  
3.  
4. Anoche recibí una carta de Harry- dijo- Dice que las cosas están peor de  
lo que imaginábamos...  
5.  
6. ¿Y que quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Ron  
7.  
8. No lo sé,- respondió Hermione- dice que no puede revelar nada porque es  
un secreto de la orden, pero que no corre ningún peligro por ahora  
9.  
10. ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Tiff  
11.  
12. En el extranjero, pero no me dijo exactamente en donde, dice que no  
puede, pero que es solamente una misión de rutina...  
13.  
14. ¿Una misión de rutina cuándo McGonagall está nerviosa, Dumbledore en  
Londres y tres de los aurores más importantes en Hogwarts?,- preguntó Ron-  
realmente no lo creo Hermione...  
15.  
16. Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo ella- Pero ya sabes como es Harry, seguramente  
lo dice para que no nos preocupemos. Aunque es verdad lo que dice: Sirius  
y Dumbledore no dejarían que corriera peligro  
17.  
18. Es verdad,- dijo Tiff- creo que no debemos preocuparnos por él ahora.  
¿Por qué no aprovechamos la mañana libre y vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños  
Hermione?  
19.  
20. Es una buena idea- dijo ella más animada- A propósito, Ron, al parecer  
Harry estaba con tu padre cuando me escribió. Dice que él y Percy están  
bien y que ya le escribieron a tu madre- Ron también pareció animarse un  
poco y fueron los tres a la sala común. Todos los alumnos pasaron la  
mañana entretenidos en diferentes actividades mientras, en la dirección,  
un grupo de asustados profesores no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban.  
McGonagall les pidió a todos discreción frente a los estudiantes, ya que  
no quería que el pánico cundiera en el colegio, al menos hasta que el  
ministerio esté reorganizado. Coordinaron entre todos medidas de  
seguridad para los estudiantes y fueron al comedor pues ya era la hora  
del almuerzo.  
  
Ajeno a todo esto, Harry se preparaba para hablar ante la Comisión de  
Seguridad Mágica; si bien, después del anuncio de la noche anterior, era  
casi seguro que la comisión esta vez no le negaría los aurores, tanto  
Borges como Dumbledore le habían comentado que no sería nada fácil  
convencer a algunos. Terminó de cambiarse, miró su reloj y vio que eran las  
seis y media, a las siete tenía un desayuno con algunos delegados de  
Latinoamérica y lo pasarían a recoger en cualquier momento; en efecto,  
estaba terminado de colocarse la capa cuando escuchó unos golpes en la  
puerta, la abrió y se encontró con Welles  
1.  
2. Buenos Días, Harry- saludó- ¿Listo?  
3.  
4. Sí, Alan- respondió, tanto a él como a Summers los tuteaba y los llamaba  
por su nombre- Podemos irnos- bajaron y subieron al mismo auto que los  
había llevado la noche anterior  
5.  
6. Anoche te desenvolviste muy bien- dijo Summers mientras el auto los  
llevaba al restaurante- Dudo que hubiéramos podido convencer a Hikaru sin  
ti...  
7.  
8. Creo que lo que ayudó fue hablar con alguien que estuvo presente en los  
hechos- dijo Harry- ¿Con quiénes vamos a desayunar?  
9.  
10. Con los delegados de Colombia, Ecuador, Brasil, Argentina y Venezuela.  
Ellos tienen mucha influencia en otros países  
11.  
12. ¿Y los delegados de Europa?  
13.  
14. Con ellos será más fácil, los delegados europeos siempre se han apoyado  
entre ellos. Felipe intercambiará unas palabras con ellos y los  
convencerá- habían llegado, bajaron del auto y entraron al restaurante,  
en donde los esperaba Borges con un grupo de hombres a los que Harry no  
conocía. Fueron a su mesa y empezaron a hablar del tema.  
  
No tuvieron problemas en convencerlos de enviar aurores a Inglaterra, si  
bien no habían estado presentes en el comunicado la noche anterior, la  
noticia había salido publicada en los periódicos y se había armado un  
revuelo tremendo entre los delegados. La lucha comenzó cuando empezaron a  
hablar de los Magos Perdidos, era mucho lo que se desconocía de ellos y eso  
era un obstáculo, sobretodo con delegados algo conservadores como eran  
ellos. Pero Harry les habló de la necesidad de reforzarse y de que  
Voldemort esperaría de ellos cualquier cosa, menos que se aliaran con los  
Magos Perdidos; además, añadió, existían muchos magos ingleses entre ellos  
y varios habían sido aurores antes de irse. Lo que los convenció al final  
fue que había sido Dumbledore el de la idea, así que accedieron apoyar a  
Harry en la asamblea de esa tarde. Cuando terminaron de desayunar faltaban  
sólo 15 minutos para las ocho así que se dirigieron a la Federación, iban a  
entrar a la reunión de la Comisión de Seguridad cuando se encontraron con  
otro de los delegados  
1.  
2. Buenos Días, Felipe- saludó a Borges- Te esperaba...  
3.  
4. Buenos Días, Aníbal- contestó él- Lo siento mucho pero ahora no podemos  
hablar, tengo una reunión de la Comisión de Seguridad dentro de cinco  
minutos  
5.  
6. Sólo quiero que me digas que idea se te ha ocurrido ahora como para que  
toda la comisión financiera me esté presionando para entregarte el dinero  
que me pediste ayer  
7.  
8. Si no fuera por esa mala costumbre tuya de no leer los periódicos,  
Aníbal, no me estarías preguntando por eso. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de  
explicártelo así que mejor consíguete un diario, y de paso prepara un  
presupuesto para los aurores que van a ir a Inglaterra  
9.  
10. ¿Sigues con eso? Ya rechazaron la propuesta una vez, Felipe, ¿qué te  
hace pensar que ahora la aceptarán?  
11.  
12. Que ahora contamos con el apoyo de Harold,- intervino Welles- y la  
propuesta no viene de Cornelius Fudge  
13.  
14. Lee los periódicos Aníbal- dijo Borges- y después hablamos. Ahora  
debemos entrar, con permiso- y los tres entraron a la sala dejando a  
García dividido entre el enfado y el desconcierto.  
  
La sala de reuniones era mucho más amplia que la de prensa, Borges fue  
hasta una mesa que estaba en el centro mientras que Harry y Welles ocupaban  
sus lugares. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados Summers, que presidía la  
comisión, tomó la palabra:  
1.  
2. Buenos Días a todos- empezó- Primeramente quiero disculparme ante todos  
ustedes por mi actitud cuando, hace menos de dos meses, Cornelius Fudge  
vino a nosotros y nos pidió el envío urgente de aurores a su país.  
Reconozco que me equivoqué y soy el primero en admitirlo. Bien,  
empecemos: Sr. Potter, lo escuchamos- Harry pasó al frente y durante  
cuarenta minutos expuso los argumentos que había preparado para convencer  
a la Comisión  
3.  
4. ...no nos preocupa sólo la seguridad de Inglaterra- concluyó- Si las  
fuerzas oscuras logran vencernos a nosotros el siguiente puede ser  
cualquiera de sus países. Lord Voldemort no conoce la piedad y matará a  
cualquiera que se le oponga, no descansará hasta alcanzar el poder máximo  
y debemos unirnos contra él. Nosotros no podemos luchar solos, Voldemort  
ya se encargó de eso, pero esta es una lucha de todos y todos deben  
participar en ella. Gracias- una gran salva de aplausos acompañó a Harry  
hasta su asiento. Los delegados estaban asombrados de la facilidad con  
que se desenvolvía ese muchacho de apenas quince años, incluso  
pronunciaba el nombre de su enemigo con gran naturalidad cuando él debía  
ser uno de los que más le temen, haciendo caso omiso del estremecimiento  
que recorría la sala cada vez que lo hacía  
5.  
6. Bien- dijo Summers- si hay alguien que esté en contra de la propuesta de  
Gran Bretaña...- se hizo un absoluto silencio- Debo suponer que no hay  
argumentos en contra de la propuesta británica- añadió luego de unos  
minutos de silencio- Todos los que estén a favor de enviar un grupo de  
aurores a Inglaterra por favor lancen chispas azules- inmediatamente la  
sala se llenó de chispas azules- Los que estén en contra lancen chispas  
rojas- silencio absoluto de nuevo- Bien, la propuesta de Gran Bretaña  
queda aprobada por unanimidad. Ahora sugiero un descanso de treinta  
minutos; mientras tanto sugiero a los delegados que tengan aurores  
disponibles hagan una lista para revisarla después- salieron y se  
dirigieron a la oficina de Borges  
7.  
8. Excelente participación, Harry- dijo él- Los impresionaste a todos, hace  
mucho que una propuesta no se aprobaba por unanimidad...  
9. Gracias- dijo él- Sólo espero que me vaya igual en la tarde, aunque lo  
veo difícil  
10.  
11. Y va a estarlo,- dijo Summers- pero creo que hemos hecho un buen  
trabajo y tiempo aprobarán tu propuesta, no por unanimidad pero la  
aprobarán- es ese momento tocaron la puerta- Adelante- la puerta se abrió  
y entró García- Buenos Días, Aníbal, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
12.  
13. Hablar con Felipe- dijo él de mal humor- Aunque aún no puedo entender  
como hizo para convencerte Harold...- estaba tan enfadado que no había  
reparado en Harry  
14.  
15. Todos cometemos errores, Aníbal, y yo cometí uno terrible- dijo él- ¿No  
crees que deberías leer los periódicos más a menudo?- dijo pasándole uno  
en donde el titular anunciaba con letras grandes "FEDERACIÓN  
INTERNACIONAL DE BRUJOS DE LUTO POR LA MUERTE DE CORNELIUS FUDGE"  
16.  
17. ¿Eso es todo?- dijo García- ¿Cornelius muere y ustedes se conmueven? No  
digo que no sea lamentable y estoy de acuerdo con el luto, pero de allí  
a...  
18.  
19. Es una muerte que se pudo haber evitado, Aníbal- dijo Summers-  
Cornelius fue asesinado, él y la mayoría de los miembros del ministerio  
británico...- en ese momento tocaron la puerta- Adelante  
20.  
21. Con permiso- dijo Anne entrando- Sr. Borges, el ministro de magia  
británico está en la chimenea y desea hablar con usted y con el Sr.  
Potter, dice que es urgente...- los cuatro salieron y, efectivamente, la  
cabeza de Albus Dumbledore flotaba en la chimenea, parecía extremadamente  
preocupado  
22.  
23. Buenos Días a todos- dijo- Lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito que  
regreses inmediatamente Harry, Hogsmeade está siendo atacado en estos  
momentos...- todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, Summers fue el  
primero en reaccionar  
24.  
25. Dame 15 minutos, Albus- dijo- y una docena de aurores acompañarán a  
Harry, pero necesito tiempo para organizarlos...  
26.  
27. Está bien Harold- dijo Dumbledore- Pero apresúrate por favor, los  
profesores no pueden dividirse entre el pueblo y el colegio. Vengan por  
la red flu a Hogwarts, avisaré a Minerva para que esté preparada- y  
desapareció. Regresaban a la oficina de Borges cuando se les acercó  
Welles seguido de varios delegados  
28.  
29. Ya tenemos varios aurores en mente, Harold- dijo- Y la mayoría están  
aquí mismo, en la Federación...  
30.  
31. Perfecto- dijo Borges- que se preparen para partir lo más pronto  
posible. Hubo otro ataque en Inglaterra...  
32.  
33. ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos  
34.  
35. Albus Dumbledore acaba de comunicarse con nosotros- dijo Summers-  
Hogsmeade está en medio de un ataque y Hogwarts, desprotegido, ¿con  
cuantos aurores cuentan?  
36.  
37. Veinticinco- dijo Welles- pero yo los acompañaré  
38.  
39. Y yo también- dijo Borges- Anne, suspende la asamblea hasta nuevo aviso  
y cancela mis compromisos de mañana- la secretaria asintió asustada-  
Harold, comunica a la Comisión del ataque y envía más aurores lo más  
pronto que puedas- mientras hablaban, los delegados que acompañaban a  
Welles ya habían ido por los aurores y en ese momento se presentaron  
varias personas listas para partir. Cada uno tomó un poco de polvos flu  
y, por turno, fueron al colegio; el primero fue Harry  
40.  
41. ¡A HOGWARTS!- gritó lanzando polvos a las llamas, en ese momento no le  
importaba el vértigo ni cuanto le desagradaba viajar con polvos flu, lo  
único que quería era llegar a Hogwarts. Fue a parar en la dirección, en  
donde lo esperaba la Profa. McGonagall, salió enseguida y fue a esperar a  
los demás a lado de ella  
42.  
43. Buenas Tardes Profa. McGonagall- dijo- ¿Cómo está la situación?  
44.  
45. Mal, Potter- dijo ella- El ataque nos tomó totalmente desprevenidos...-  
en ese momento salió Welles de la chimenea, seguido por Borges  
46.  
47. Buenas Tardes- saludó- Alan Welles, vicepresidente de la Comisión de  
Seguridad Mágica Internacional  
48.  
49. Minerva McGonagall, directora encargada del colegio- no pudieron seguir  
hablando más porque empezaron a llegar los otros aurores  
50.  
51. Bien, ya están todos- dijo Welles cuando salió el último- ¿El pueblo  
está cerca?  
52.  
53. No mucho- dijo McGonagall- Pero tenemos carrozas preparadas; Potter,  
guíelos hasta la entrada por favor, yo tengo que contactarme con el Prof.  
Dumbledore  
54.  
55. Sí profesora- dijo él- Por cierto, Harold Summers prometió enviar más  
aurores en cuanto pueda, no hay problema de que lleguen por aquí ¿verdad?  
56.  
57. Por supuesto que no- dijo McGonagall- Los esperaré- los otros se  
despidieron y siguieron a Harry hasta la entrada al castillo, donde los  
esperaban varias carrozas que los llevaron rápidamente hasta el pueblo.  
  
Hogsmeade mostraba un aspecto que Harry no se había imaginado ni en sus  
peores pesadillas, gente que corría aterrorizada huyendo de los mortífagos  
y los dementores que los rodeaban, casas completamente destruidas o  
incendiándose. Bajaron de las carrozas y corrieron a ayudar a los  
profesores, quienes estaban siendo sometidos. Si bien al principio los  
aurores tuvieron la ventaja gracias a la sorpresa, pasó poco tiempo para  
que pudieran darse cuenta de la superioridad numérica de los mortífagos,  
quienes dejaron a los habitantes del pueblo y se centraron en los aurores.  
Estos decidieron dividirse y se distribuyeron por todo el pueblo en busca  
de gente que necesitara ayuda. Harry ayudaba a una mujer cerca de la casa  
de los gritos cuando dos mortífagos se acercaron a él y lo acorralaron  
1.  
2. Esta vez no escaparás, Potter- dijo uno que Harry reconoció como Lucius  
Malfoy- Ahora mismo acabaré con el trabajo que mi señor comenzó ¡Ava...!  
3.  
4. Lucius espera- dijo el otro- El amo lo quiere vivo, recuérdalo...  
5.  
6. Sí, es verdad- dijo Malfoy- Ahora lo recuerdo: El heredero... Nuestro  
señor se pondrá muy contento cuando te llevemos ante él  
7.  
8. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?- preguntó Harry mientras sacaba  
su varita  
9.  
10. Somos dos contra uno, Potter- dijo el otro- estás perdido...  
11. ¿Y que piensan hacer?- preguntó Harry- ¿Lanzarme la maldición  
cruciatus? Los desafío a hacerlo, no creo que a Voldemort le agrade  
saberlo...- los dos se miraron desconcertados, sabían que Harry decía la  
verdad  
12.  
13. No, Potter- dijo al fin Malfoy- Hay muchas maneras de llevarte ante  
nuestro señor sin hacerte sufrir: ¡Desmaius!- dijo apuntándole con su  
varita, pero Harry estaba preparado  
14.  
15. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- exclamó haciendo un círculo con la varita,  
Malfoy cayó al suelo inconsciente- ¡Desmaius!- dijo apuntando al otro  
mortífago; luego de atarlos fue a revisar que tal estaban los demás y no  
era un paisaje muy alentador: muchos habían caído ya y estaban  
malheridos, Harry siguió aturdiendo mortífagos hasta que dos lo  
acorralaron contra una pared, al parecer ninguno lo había reconocido  
16.  
17. No debiste meterte en los asuntos que no te importan, muchacho- dijo  
una mujer cuya voz le resultaba familiar- Ahora pagarás las  
consecuencias: ¡Avada Kedavra!- un rayo verde salió de su varita y se  
dirigía a él pero unos centímetros antes de que lo tocara...  
18.  
19. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- el rayo instantáneamente rebotó y la mujer cayó  
al suelo muerta. El otro mortífago estaba asombrado, nunca nadie había  
logrado parar la maldición asesina, mucho menos devolverla. Bueno, estaba  
Harry Potter, pero eso había sido producto de un descuido, no de un  
conjuro... Pero Harry había quedado débil al haber lanzado el hechizo dos  
veces y el mortífago se dio cuenta  
20.  
21. Veo que ahora no estás tan valiente- dijo- El evitar tu muerte te ha  
dejado sin fuerzas, así que prepárate para un poco de dolor antes de tu  
fin... ¡Crucio!- esta vez Harry no pudo hacer nada y sintió nuevamente ese  
intenso dolor- Esto es lo que mereces por enfrentarte a Lord Voldemort  
¡Crucio!- repitió de nuevo y Harry volvió a retorcerse de dolor, el  
mortífago le lanzó la maldición cruciatus tres veces más hasta que, ya  
cuando Harry estaba casi inconsciente, rió despectivamente y alzó la  
varita- Despídete insolente ¡Avada Ke...!  
22.  
23. ¡Desmaius!- dijo alguien detrás suyo, Summers había llegado con los  
refuerzos- Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- pero este ya estaba inconsciente-  
¡Felipe!, Harry necesita ayuda...- Borges se acercó rápidamente  
24.  
25. Hay que llevarlo a Hogwarts- dijo- El mortífago le lanzó cinco veces la  
maldición cruciatus antes de que lo aturdieras. Llévatelo, nosotros  
iremos enseguida, la batalla está casi ganada...- Summers asintió y subió  
con Harry a una carroza que partió veloz hasta el colegio. En la entrada  
de Hogwarts los esperaba Dumbledore junto con Hagrid  
26.  
27. ¡Harry!- exclamó él al verlos- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- preguntó a Summers  
28.  
29. Hagrid, tranquilízate- dijo Dumbledore- Lo primero es llevar a Harry a  
la enfermería, sígueme Harold- Summers lo siguió a través de los pasillos  
hasta llegar a la enfermería, en el camino se encontraron con Liz  
30.  
31. Buenas Tardes Prof. Dumbledore- saludó  
32.  
33. Buenas Tardes Srta. Potter, ¿podría venir un momento a la enfermería  
por favor?- Liz hizo un gesto de desconcierto hasta que vio a quien  
cargaba Summers...  
34.  
35. ¡Harry!- exclamó- Prof. Dumbledore ¿qué...?  
36.  
37. En la enfermería lo sabremos todo, Srta. Potter. En realidad yo tampoco  
sé que sucedió- Liz asintió y siguió a los dos adultos. En la enfermería,  
Madam Pomfrey se encargaba de los heridos que habían llegado antes  
38.  
39. Buenas Tardes Sr. Director- saludó- ¿A quién me trae ahora?  
40.  
41. A alguien que ya había tardado en venir, Poppy- dijo Dumbledore- Ponlo  
sobre la cama, Harold- Summers acostó a Harry en la cama más cercana  
42.  
43. Potter- dijo Madam Pomfrey revisándolo, luego hizo un gesto de horror-  
Pero... este muchacho está muy grave Albus, ¿qué le ha ocurrido esta vez?  
44.  
45. Fue atacado cinco veces con la maldición cruciatus- dijo Summers, Liz  
lo miró espantada...  
46.  
47. Temo que esto se me escapa de las manos Prof. Dumbledore- dijo Madam  
Pomfrey- Tendremos que trasladarlo a San Mungo...  
48.  
49. Si tú lo crees conveniente, Poppy, así se hará. Prepáralo todo. Srta.  
Potter, ¿puedo pedirle que le avise a la Srta. Granger del estado de  
Harry por favor? Seguramente querrá acompañarlo...- Liz asintió y salió de  
la enfermería con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía que escribirle a Emily.  
Había escuchado que la maldición cruciatus causaba un dolor inimaginable,  
y Harry la había sufrido cinco veces... En el camino se encontró con los  
gemelos Weasley  
50.  
51. Hola Liz- dijo Fred- ¿a dónde vas tan apurada?  
52.  
53. A buscar a Hermione, ¿la han visto?  
54.  
55. Debe estar en su clase de transformaciones- dijo George. Liz les dio  
las gracias y se fue corriendo al aula de transformaciones, una vez allí  
tocó suavemente la puerta  
56.  
57. ¿Sí, Srta. Potter?- dijo Arabella abriendo- ¿Qué desea?  
58.  
59. Disculpe la interrupción profesora- dijo Liz- ¿Podría llevarme a  
Hermione Granger? El Prof. Dumbledore necesita hablar con ella- la clase  
se llenó de murmullos, nadie sabía que Dumbledore había regresado...  
60.  
61. Por supuesto- dijo Arabella- Srta. Granger puede salir, de todas formas  
ya tiene su transformación completa- Hermione tomó sus cosas y salió  
extrañada detrás de Liz  
62.  
63. ¿A dónde vamos, Liz?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería- Por  
aquí no se va a la dirección...  
64.  
65. No vamos a la dirección, Hermione- dijo Liz- Harry está en la  
enfermería...  
66.  
67. ¿Qué?- exclamó ella- Pero si Harry me dijo que estaba en el extranjero...  
68.  
69. Y no dudo que así haya sido, porque en la enfermería hay varios hombres  
heridos que no parecen ingleses- y es que los estudiantes aún no se  
habían enterado del ataque a Hogsmeade- La pobre Madam Pomfrey no se da  
abasto...  
70.  
71. ¿Y qué le ha sucedido a Harry?- preguntó Hermione  
72.  
73. Fue atacado con la maldición cruciatus...- dijo Liz temblándole la voz-  
cinco veces- A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero siguió  
caminando- Madam Pomfrey dijo que tendrían que trasladarlo a San Mungo y  
el Prof. Dumbledore ya dio su autorización...- las dos apresuraron el paso,  
cuando llegaron a la enfermería Hermione corrió hacia la cama de su novio  
74.  
75. ¡Ay Harry!- sollozó acariciándolo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que  
sucederte todo a ti?  
76.  
77. Debes tranquilizarte, Hermione- dijo Dumbledore poniendo una mano en su  
hombro- A él no le gustaría verte así...  
78.  
79. No puedo evitarlo profesor- dijo ella entre lágrimas- Lo amo demasiado...  
80.  
81. Lo sé- dijo Dumbledore- Es por eso que quería preguntarte si quieres ir  
con él a San Mungo... yo te justificaré con los profesores, ellos  
comprenderán  
82.  
83. Por supuesto que quiero ir- dijo Hermione sin soltar la mano de Harry  
84.  
85. Bien, entonces será mejor que vayas a preparar tus cosas. Ya avisamos  
al hospital, vendrán por él en una hora- Hermione le dio un suave beso en  
los labios a su novio y fue a toda prisa a la torre de Gryffindor  
86.  
87. León Alado- dijo a la Dama Gorda y el cuadro se abrió dejándola pasar.  
Corrió a su dormitorio, puso algo de ropa en su mochila junto con sus  
libros y regresó a la enfermería- Estoy lista, profesor- dijo al llegar  
allí.  
88.  
89. Bien, Hermione- dijo él- Acaban de llevárselo, toca este traslador y  
enseguida estarás con él- ella tocó el vaso que le mostró el director y  
luego de unos segundos estuvo frente a una recepción en la que estaba una  
enfermera- Buenas Tardes- dijo- ¿Me puede decir cuál es la habitación de  
Harry Potter?  
90.  
91. Usted debe ser Hermione Granger- dijo la enfermera- Siga por el  
pasillo, es la última habitación de la izquierda- Hermione siguió las  
instrucciones de la enfermera y entró en la habitación de Harry. Lo  
encontró durmiendo tranquilamente así que tomó una silla y se puso a su  
lado  
92.  
93. Tienes que despertar, amor- le dijo- Me prometiste que no te iba a  
perder ¿lo recuerdas? No puedes dejar que te venza tan fácilmente...Lucha,  
hazlo por mí, por tus padres... por tu hermana, Harry, recuerda que tienes  
que encontrarla- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera  
que la había atendido, junto con un médico  
94.  
95. Buenas Tardes- dijo él- Usted debe ser la Srta. Granger, el Prof.  
Dumbledore dijo que vendría a cuidar de Harry  
96.  
97. ¿Cómo está Harry, doctor?- preguntó ella- ¿Se recuperará?  
98.  
99. Ha perdido muchas fuerzas- respondió el médico- pero por suerte  
logramos atenderlo a tiempo. Y su recuperación depende en gran parte de  
él. Aún no está fuera de peligro. Cinco cruciatus seguidas...- dijo  
admirado- es la primera persona que sobrevive a algo así, pero ha pasado  
cosas peores y confío en que se recuperará. Elena es la enfermera  
encargada de Harry y estará al pendiente, cualquier novedad comuníqueselo  
a ella- Hermione asintió y el médico salió junto con la enfermera  
  
"Estás a punto de encontrar a quien buscas, heredero... decía una voz en la  
mente de Harry Ha cruzado el mar que los separaba y ahora está cerca de ti,  
más cerca de lo que crees..." ¿Quién busca está cerca de él? Harry no  
entendía, pero había algo en esa voz que le inspiraba confianza, seguridad...  
"Muy pronto descubrirá su pasado y juntos cumplirán su misión, la misión  
que les fue destinada hace casi diez siglos. Y a cambió recibirán algo que  
los dos creían perdido para siempre..." Segundos después Harry no recordaba  
nada de lo que había escuchado, lo único que sentía era sed, mucha sed;  
abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, todo el lugar le parecía  
extraño, todo excepto la persona que tomaba su mano mientras dormía  
apoyando la cabeza en su cama...  
1.  
2. Mione,- murmuró- debí imaginar que estarías aquí...- en ese momento la  
chica despertó y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara al verlo despierto  
3.  
4. Despertaste...- dijo abrazándolo- Ya me tenías muy preocupada...  
5.  
6. Te lo dije en el tren:- dijo Harry- No me vas a perder, jamás me vas a  
perder...  
7.  
8. Lo sé, pero tenía tanto miedo. Cuando me dijeron que habías recibido  
cinco veces la maldición cruciatus me quise morir...  
9.  
10. Así que fueron cinco... Perdí la cuenta después de la segunda.  
¿Dumbledore ya hizo el anuncio?  
11.  
12. ¿Qué anuncio?- preguntó Hermione extrañada  
13.  
14. Genial, acabo de meter la pata- dijo Harry- Pero tarde o temprano te  
vas a enterar así que te lo diré luego de que me alcances un vaso de agua  
que me muero de sed...- Hermione llenó un vaso con el agua de una jarra que  
estaba en una mesa junto a la cama y se lo dio a Harry- ¿Qué día es hoy?  
15.  
16. Martes- Harry casi expulsa el agua que acababa de tomar, esperaba  
escuchar un "Viernes" o máximo "Sábado" pero...  
17.  
18. ¿Martes? ¿Estuve inconsciente durante 5 días?  
19.  
20. Así es, nos tenías muy preocupados, a mí y a los doctores...  
21.  
22. ¿Doctores?  
23.  
24. Sí, Doctores, estamos es San Mungo...  
25.  
26. Vaya, en realidad estuve mal. Lamento haberte preocupado...  
27.  
28. No fue tu culpa- dijo Hermione- Aunque no me agrada que me hayas  
mentido: dijiste que estabas en una misión en el extranjero y que no  
corrías peligro...  
29.  
30. No te mentí, Mione- dijo Harry- Estaba en Estados Unidos, en la  
Federación Internacional de Brujos. Acababa de convencer a la Comisión de  
Seguridad Mágica de enviar aurores a Inglaterra cuando Dumbledore se  
comunicó conmigo por la red flu y me ordenó que regresara enseguida  
porque Hogsmeade estaba siendo atacado...  
31.  
32. ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó Hermione  
33.  
34. Mione, será mejor que te lo cuente todo- Hermione se sentó- Bien, como  
te dije en mi carta, las cosas en Londres estaban peores de lo que  
imaginábamos, mucho peores... Azkaban fue vaciado, todos los mortífagos  
están libres y no dudo que el que me atacó haya estado encerrado bastante  
tiempo, porque no pareció reconocerme. Pero eso no es todo: con los  
mortífagos de Azkaban libres y activos de nuevo, Voldemort atacó el  
ministerio...- Hermione ahogó un grito- Asesinaron a casi todos los  
funcionarios, incluyendo a Fudge. Sobrevivieron muy pocos, Percy, el Sr.  
Weasley y Arabella entre ellos. En realidad Arabella fue la única auror  
que sobrevivió, ella le envió una lechuza a Sirius...- entonces le contó  
todo lo ocurrido desde que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante (o lo que  
quedaba de él) hasta su apresurado regreso la tarde del Jueves,  
incluyendo como evitó ser llevado hasta Voldemort primero y morir después-  
...pero ya sabes que hacer ese encantamiento merma mucho mis fuerzas, el  
otro mortífago se dio cuenta de eso y aprovechó para atacarme  
35.  
36. Pero... eso quiere decir que has progresado Harry. Según me contaste,  
cuando Voldemort te atacó en el Callejón Diagon el encantamiento te  
debilitó la primera vez que lo hiciste y ahora lo lograste dos veces...  
37.  
38. Yo también lo he pensado, Mione. Después de que se organice el  
ministerio hablaré con Dumbledore  
39.  
40. Con todo esto me he olvidado de avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste-  
dijo Hermione levantándose- Ahora regreso. Pero hazme un favor, diles que  
acabas de despertar ¿sí?  
41.  
42. Ve tranquila,- dijo Harry sonriendo- Yo te cubriré para que no te  
regañen, te debo una ¿lo recuerdas?- Hermione lo miró extrañada durante  
unos segundos y luego salió; regresó unos minutos después acompañada de  
un médico  
43.  
44. Buenos días, Harry- dijo el médico- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
45.  
46. Bien,- dijo Harry- aunque tengo un poco de hambre...  
47.  
48. Dentro de unos minutos te subirán el desayuno. Ahora te revisaré y, si  
todo va bien, podrás marcharte después de comer- Harry se alegró, no le  
gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo en cama. El médico lo revisó y sonrió  
satisfecho- Te has recuperado por completo, podrás continuar con tus  
actividades, pero no abuses...  
49.  
50. ¿Podré jugar al quidditch?- preguntó Harry  
51.  
52. Por supuesto,- dijo el médico- pero deberás tomar tus precauciones. Has  
perdido muchas fuerzas así que te recetaré unas vitaminas, quiero que te  
las tomes todos los días ¿entendido?- Harry asintió, segundos después  
entró una enfermera con una bandeja- Bien, cuando termines tu desayuno  
podrás irte. En la recepción encontrarán un traslador que los llevará  
hasta Hogwarts, con permiso- y salió. Harry tomó su desayuno rápidamente,  
se puso la túnica que habían dejado a lado de su cama y salió a reunirse  
con Hermione, que había salido mientras se cambiaba. Eran apenas las diez  
de la mañana cuando tocaron el traslador que había llevado a Hermione a  
San Mungo y fueron transportados a la sala común de Gryffindor  
53.  
54. No hay nadie- dijo Harry- Seguramente están en clases  
55.  
56. Y no podremos ir a ninguna- dijo Hermione- Porque tenemos dos horas de  
encantamientos y ya pasaron veinte minutos. Así que explícame una cosa-  
añadió mientras se sentaban- ¿Cómo está eso de que me debes una?  
57.  
58. Cuando estábamos en primero- dijo Harry- ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuándo  
Ron y yo te encerramos con el troll en el baño de las chicas?- Hermione  
sonrió  
59.  
60. Nuestra primera aventura...- dijo nostálgica- Y la cara que pusieron los  
profesores cuando nos encontraron a los tres allí y al troll noqueado... Me  
salvaste la vida, Ron ya me contó que la idea de ir a buscarme fue tuya-  
Harry se limitó a sonreír y abrazarla- Te extrañé, te extrañé mucho  
61.  
62. Y yo a ti, Mione, no sabes la falta que me hiciste- dijo Harry  
besándola- No puedo creer que Voldemort siga arruinando así mi vida, ni  
siquiera ahora que no quiere matarme me deja vivir en paz...  
63.  
64. No pienses en eso,- dijo Hermione- olvídate de él por ahora ¿sí? Mejor  
porqué no vamos a la dirección y le avisamos a la Profa. McGonagall que  
ya estás aquí  
65.  
66. Tienes razón- dijo Harry levantándose- Vamos allá, quiero saber si  
Sirius y Remus ya regresaron  
67.  
68. Aún no me has dicho a donde fueron- comentó Hermione mientras salían  
por el retrato  
69.  
70. Ya te lo explicaré luego con más calma- dijo Harry mientras caminaban  
por los pasillos- Sólo te digo que no me gustaría estar en su lugar...-  
habían llegado hasta la gárgola- ¿Sabes si la Prof. McGonagall cambió la  
contraseña?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- Bueno, probemos con la antigua  
"Bombones de menta"- sorprendentemente, la gárgola se movió y ellos  
pudieron pasar. Llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y  
tocaron la puerta. Luego de escuchar un "adelante" pasaron, en el  
despacho estaban McGonagall, Moody y Dumbledore  
71.  
72. Bienvenido, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Me alegra que estés de regreso ¿a  
que hora llegaste?  
73.  
74. Hace unos minutos- respondió él- ¿No hay noticias de Sirius y Remus?  
75.  
76. No todavía- dijo Dumbledore- Pero no debemos impacientarnos, recuerda  
que tienen una misión muy difícil, lo bueno es que ya conseguimos la  
autorización de la Federación así que su viaje no será en vano  
77.  
78. Ya...- dijo Harry- No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Ni tampoco cuando  
regresen si logran éxito en su misión, porque me imagino que si es así él  
vendrá ¿verdad?  
79.  
80. Es lo más seguro- respondió Dumbledore- Y Harry, sé que esto te  
resultará difícil, pero trata de llevarte bien con él. Te sonará a  
chantaje emocional, pero a tu padre no le hubiera gustado la actitud que  
estás tomando  
81.  
82. Yo no estaría tan seguro. Además, ¿qué le hace pensar que no tomará  
conmigo la misma actitud que con mi padre?- preguntó Harry tomando la  
mano de su novia, ella entendió a que se refería y, al parecer,  
Dumbledore también- Bueno, yo sólo quería avisarles que ya regresé. Si no  
me necesitan para nada más...  
83.  
84. No, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Puedes retirarte, descansa el resto de la  
mañana, asistirás a clases en la tarde.  
85.  
86. Bueno, en realidad también queríamos pedirles que nos digan los temas  
en que estamos atrasados,- dijo Hermione mirando a McGonagall y a Moody-  
hemos faltado a clases casi una semana...  
87.  
88. Espérenme al final de la clase de esta tarde- dijo McGonagall- Allí les  
explicaré los temas que se han dado en su ausencia, que son sólo tres,  
pero todos vendrán en los T.I.M.O.S.  
89.  
90. Y conmigo tienen el tema que el Prof. Lupin dejó pendiente- dijo Moody-  
El encantamiento patronus, aunque no pueda hacerlo yo, espero que alguno  
de ustedes lo consiga  
91.  
92. Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Harry, Moody lo miró extrañado- Lo aprendí  
cuando estaba en tercer año  
93.  
94. Bueno, entonces no tendrás problemas, espero verte en clase mañana- los  
chicos se despidieron de sus profesores y se dirigieron a la sala común.  
Harry no dejaba de pensar en como la estaría pasando Sirius, donde quiera  
que estuviera. Desde aquella conversación en el castillo Sirius no le había  
vuelto a mencionar a su abuelo, pero algo le decía que no la estaba pasando  
mejor que él. No sabía cuanta razón tenía...  
  
1.  
2. Esto es increíble- decía Emily- llevamos casi una semana aquí y no ha  
habido rastro de ellos. Se supone que se iban a quedar en Roma los  
siguientes cinco años...  
3.  
4. ¿Y porqué no los buscas dónde estaban antes?- preguntó Sirius  
5.  
6. Ya lo hice- respondió ella- Mientras ustedes coqueteaban con la  
recepcionista ayer, yo fui a Nápoles...  
7.  
8. Así que por eso te desapareciste casi todo el día...- dijo Remus- ¿Y qué  
lograste averiguar?  
9.  
10. Nada- respondió Emily- En la casa sólo estaba un sirviente y él me dijo  
que mi padre se había marchado una semana después que Robert y yo  
fuéramos a Inglaterra. Lo habían acompañado Andrea y Jazmín...  
11.  
12. ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los otros dos- ¿Jazmín está aquí?- preguntó Sirius  
asombrado, hace más de doce años que nadie sabía nada de su hermana- ¿Por  
qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
13.  
14. Lo siento,- dijo Emily- se me pasó. Vino a vivir con nosotros desde  
hace como doce años. Y ya que sabes lo de Jazmín, Sirius, será mejor que  
te cuente lo otro...- añadió nerviosa- Verás... cuando nosotros vinimos aquí...  
encontramos a alguien conocido de papá, de toda la familia en realidad...  
15.  
16. Por la cara que tienes yo también conozco a esa persona- dijo Sirius-  
¿De quién se trata?  
17.  
18. De... de tu madre- respondió Emily en voz baja- Al parecer se había unido  
a los Magos Perdidos luego de que se fuera de tu casa...  
19.  
20. Luego de que nos abandonara, querrás decir- la interrumpió Sirius- Bien  
por ella- añadió tranquilamente. A Emily le extrañó la calma con que  
tomaba la noticia pero Remus, que conocía a Sirius perfectamente, sabía  
que la noticia le había afectado mucho. Emily iba a decir algo cuando  
sonó el teléfono  
21.  
22. Bueno...- contestó ella- ¡Andrea! Te he estado buscando ¿dónde estás?...  
Espérame allí, bajo enseguida, ¿Robert está contigo?... Me alegro, eso me  
ahorrará muchos problemas... Ah, Jazmín y su madre están contigo...- echó una  
mirada temerosa a Sirius- Bueno, espérenme allí ¿vale?- y colgó- Dejé un  
mensaje en la casa en Nápoles diciéndoles donde estaríamos- explicó-  
Andrea fue ayer allí y lo recibió, me está esperando en la cafetería del  
hotel. Imagino que no querrán bajar conmigo ¿verdad?  
23.  
24. Imaginas bien- dijo Sirius- Aparte de que no me apetece ver a mi madre,  
no estoy de humor para aguantar los gritos histéricos de mi hermana  
cuando me vea. Ella no sabe que soy inocente,- explicó ante la mirada  
interrogante de Emily- mejor dicho no lo quiere creer, porque yo le  
expliqué la verdad antes de que me llevaran a Azkaban pero ella no me  
hizo ningún caso- Emily asintió y salió- Tengo una pregunta, Lunático- le  
dijo a Remus una vez solos- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y mi hermana? ¿Por qué  
terminaron?- Remus lo miró asombrado- No pongas esa cara que sabes  
perfectamente de que hablo, no soy ningún estúpido, sé que Jazmín y tú  
eran novios desde que estábamos en... ¿sexto curso?  
25.  
26. Quinto,- aclaró Remus- casi al final del año. ¿Cómo...?- Sirius rió  
27.  
28. Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta- dijo- Pero aún no has  
respondido mi pregunta ¿qué pasó?  
29.  
30. La verdad no tengo la más remota idea...- respondió Remus  
31.  
32. Vamos, Lunático, no guardes secretos conmigo. Mira, si le hiciste algo  
a mi hermana prometo no golpearte  
33.  
34. No le hice nada a tu hermana, Canuto; o si le hice algo no tengo idea  
de que fue. Siéntate y te cuento todo- Sirius le hizo caso- Para empezar  
pensábamos decírtelo todo esa navidad, pero luego ocurrió lo de Lily y  
James y a Jazmín le afectó mucho tu condena; yo sabía que ella había ido  
a verte, porque luego vino a mi casa y me dijo que tú eras un cobarde que  
dabas excusas baratas para justificarte. Créeme, Sirius, ella jamás me  
contó lo que le habías dicho, simplemente llegó y me dijo que ya no  
quería hablar del tema. Dos años después, cuando los dos contábamos con  
un trabajo estable, le propuse matrimonio y ella aceptó. Lo teníamos todo  
listo: la iglesia, la casa donde íbamos a vivir, las invitaciones  
repartidas, todo...; iba a ser una ceremonia sencilla, con unos cuantos  
invitados y luego una pequeña fiesta en nuestra casa. Todo iba bien, o al  
menos eso creía yo, pero unos días antes de la boda tu hermana se fue,  
desapareció sin dejar rastros, ni una nota... nada. Yo la busqué durante  
mucho tiempo, pero no volví a saber nada más de ella... hasta ahora-  
terminó con un tono de tristeza en la voz  
35.  
36. Pues vaya con mi hermanita- dijo Sirius luego de unos minutos de  
silencio- Sabía que era algo impulsiva pero no pensé que para tanto- en  
ese momento una pequeña bola de plumas entró por la ventana y se estrelló  
en la cabeza de Sirius, era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, que se puso a  
revolotear enseguida por toda la habitación  
37.  
38. Debe ser un mensaje urgente- dijo Remus mientras trataban de alcanzarla-  
¿Y a que hora se les ocurrió a los chicos conseguir esta lechuza...?  
39.  
40. Dirás a que hora se me ocurrió a mí- dijo Sirius atrapándola por fin-  
Fui yo quien se la dio a Ron, necesitaba escribirle a Harry y esta era la  
única que pude encontrar- al final Remus pudo desatar la carta que traía  
41.  
42. Es de Dumbledore- dijo- pero es para ti...- Sirius tomó la carta, la leyó  
y se puso pálido- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius?  
43.  
44. Debemos regresar,- dijo él- Hogsmeade fue atacado y Harry está en San  
Mungo, al parecer un mortífago le lanzó la maldición cruciatus cinco  
veces...  
45.  
46. ¡¿Cinco veces?!- preguntó Remus- Sirius, nadie puede resistir tanto...  
47.  
48. Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo él mientras arreglaba su maleta-  
Debemos...- pero en ese momento entró una lechuza blanca- ¡Hedwig!- exclamó  
desatándole la carta de la pata- A ver que me traes...  
Querido Sirius:  
Ya sé que Dumbledore te escribió avisándote que me llevaron a San Mungo,  
de seguro ahora estarás preparando tu maleta. No sé si esta carta te  
llegará a tiempo pero quiero que sepas que ya estoy bien, estuve cinco  
días inconsciente pero ya me recuperé por completo y desde esta tarde  
asistiré a clases de nuevo. Si no has llegado hasta ahora es porque Pig  
no logró encontrarte pronto, pero yo sé que Hedwig sí lo hará, al fin y  
al cabo ella es experta en entregarte cartas, estés donde estés...  
No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien y seguiré las instrucciones del  
doctor (y si se me olvida ya se encargará Hermione de recordármelo)  
Espero que te vaya bien y que regreses pronto, salúdame a Remus y a tía  
Emily  
Con cariño,  
Harry  
1.  
2. ¿De quién es la carta, Sirius?- preguntó Remus- ¿Qué dice?  
3.  
4. Es de Harry- dijo él más tranquilo- Dice que ya está bien y que ya salió  
del hospital; al parecer Pig tardó cinco días en encontrarnos... los cinco  
días que Harry estuvo inconsciente  
5.  
6. Vaya susto,- dijo Remus aliviado- al parecer Harry se mete en más líos  
que nosotros cuatro juntos...  
7.  
8. Eso no es decir mucho, Remus, si uno estaba en problemas, los cuatro  
estábamos en problemas... Lo que sí es irónico es que Harry se mete en más  
problemas que nosotros y ni siquiera los busca...  
9.  
10. No quisiera saber lo que pasaría si los buscara... Pobre Minerva, ya tuvo  
bastante con nosotros- en ese momento tocaron la puerta- Seguramente es  
Emily- Remus fue a abrir y se quedó de piedra al ver que no sólo Emily  
estaba en la puerta- Buenas tardes Sra. Black...- Sirius, que estaba  
deshaciendo su maleta, se sobresaltó- Pasen, acabamos de recibir noticias  
de Inglaterra- a Emily la acompañaba una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de  
cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes, quien reconoció a Remus enseguida  
11.  
12. Remus, ¿cómo has estado?- lo saludó alegre- Emily me dijo que estaba  
contigo y con alguien más, aunque no me pudo decir quien porque yo quise  
subir enseguida a saludarte- luego se fijó en su hijo- Sirius... no  
esperaba encontrarte aquí...  
13.  
14. Yo tampoco- dijo él secamente- De haberlo sabido no hubiera venido...  
15.  
16. ¿Dices que acaban de recibir noticias de Inglaterra, Remus?- dijo Emily  
para romper la tensión- De seguro son importantes para que Dumbledore se  
haya arriesgado a escribir...  
17.  
18. Nada porqué alarmarse- dijo Remus- Hogsmeade fue atacado por  
mortífagos, pero los aurores de la Federación lograron someterlos. Aunque  
Harry fue atacado...- no pudo seguir porque Emily lo interrumpió  
19.  
20. ¡Pero si ustedes me dijeron que Harry estaba en los Estados Unidos!-  
exclamó indignada  
21.  
22. Y allí estaba Emily,- dijo Sirius- pero Dumbledore necesitaba aurores y  
no podía contactarse con nosotros, así que lo hizo regresar de la  
Federación, lo bueno fue que unos cuantos aurores lo acompañaron. Y antes  
de que te sigas alarmando toma- dijo pasándole la carta de Harry- la  
lechuza que envió Dumbledore tardó cinco días en encontrarnos, Hedwig  
sólo unas horas, así que las dos cartas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo  
23.  
24. Disculpen que me meta pero ¿quién es Harry?- preguntó la madre de  
Sirius  
25.  
26. Mi sobrino, Claire,- dijo Emily- el hijo de James- siguió leyendo la  
carta de Harry- ¿En San Mungo? ¿Cinco días, inconsciente? ¿Y como es eso  
de que la lechuza de Harry es experta en entregarte cartas?  
27.  
28. Cuando uno está huyendo del ministerio- dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a  
su madre; sabía que eso la haría enojar, ella daba mucha importancia al  
que dirán y el que su hijo haya sido un fugitivo no era algo muy  
agradable- no es fácil comunicarse, y yo necesitaba tener noticias de  
Harry, así que él me las enviaba con Hedwig hasta que regresé a  
Inglaterra...  
29.  
30. ¿Tuviste que huir del ministerio?- preguntó Claire Black a su hijo con  
leve enojo en su voz- Seguramente hiciste una de las tuyas... ¿de que te  
acusaron?- Sirius sonrió interiormente, eso sí que la enfadaría...  
31.  
32. De asesinato, madre- contestó tranquilamente- Me condenaron a cadena  
perpetua en Azkaban por el asesinato de un mago y una docena de muggles...-  
su madre lo miró asombrada  
33.  
34. ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí ahora?- preguntó  
35.  
36. Escapé hace dos años- respondió- No fue muy fácil pero lo hice...  
37.  
38. Vamos hijo, ¿no crees que estás ya mayorcito como para esa clase de  
bromas?- dijo su madre sonriendo  
39.  
40. No bromeo, madre. Si no me crees, trae aquí a Jazmín y verás como se  
pone a gritar como una histérica.  
41.  
42. Me niego a creer que seas un asesino...  
43.  
44. Dije que estaba acusado de asesinato, no que fuera un asesino- dijo  
Sirius con una sonrisa  
45.  
46. ¿Y dejaste que te involucraran en algo así?- preguntó Claire- No me  
quiero ni imaginar...  
47.  
48. ...lo que dirían los Hastings, los Nast, los Baker...- la interrumpió  
Sirius imitando la voz de su madre- Puedes preguntárselo a mi hermana si  
quieres, a mí no me interesa. Aunque una cosa es segura: murmuraron menos  
que cuando gané la Orden de Merlín de segunda clase y menos aún que  
cuando tú te fuiste de casa, así que no me eches la culpa de haber  
llevado la vergüenza a la familia, ese mérito es todo tuyo, madre,  
felicidades. Y de paso también puedes atribuirte el crédito de haber  
llevado a mi padre a la tumba- ya estaba, le había dicho todo lo que  
tenía guardado desde hace más de 20 años- Unirte a los Magos Perdidos...  
Estoy seguro de que mi abuelo se levantaría de su tumba por la  
indignación de saber a su única hija entre ellos. No sólo manchaste el  
apellido Black, madre, sino también el apellido Harper  
49.  
50. ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso?- preguntó Claire alzando la voz- ¿Con todas las  
quejas tuyas que recibí del colegio? No podía descansar tranquila porque  
ya me llegaba otra, siempre pensé que Charles te consentía demasiado...  
51.  
52. No metas a mi padre en esto, al menos él sabía que tenía hijos, no como  
tú, que lo único que te importaba era verte bien para tomar el té con  
esas amigas tuyas...  
53.  
54. "Esas amigas mías", como tú las llamas, eran personas respetables, con  
cuyos hijos tú y James debieron frecuentar...  
55.  
56. ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué acaso no sabes como terminaron los hijos de esas "personas  
respetables"?- Emily y Remus se dieron cuenta de que esa discusión estaba  
llegando demasiado lejos...  
57.  
58. Es suficiente- dijo Emily- Después arreglarán sus diferencias; ahora  
necesitamos contactarnos con mi padre Claire, ¿sabes dónde está?  
59.  
60. En Florencia- respondió- Pero mañana por la tarde estarán en Roma  
61.  
62. ¿Y mi suegro?  
63.  
64. Él y los demás llegaron junto con nosotros, ahora deben estar en la  
casa ¿por qué?  
65.  
66. Nunca cambiarás, madre- dijo Sirius- Siempre estás metiéndote en lo que  
no te importa...  
67.  
68. Ya basta, Sirius- dijo Emily- Iré a hablar con ellos y los traeré aquí,  
ustedes saben de esto más que yo...  
69.  
70. Vete tranquila Emily,- dijo Remus- nosotros te esperaremos aquí- Emily  
y la madre de Sirius salieron dejándolos solos- Oye Canuto,- le dijo a  
Sirius- ¿no crees que se te está yendo la mano con tu madre?  
71.  
72. Tú ya me conoces, Remus, me encanta hacer enojar a mi madre,  
simplemente no pude resistirme...  
73.  
74. Eso ya lo sé, pero de allí a cantarle sus verdades...  
75.  
76. Tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, y mientras más pronto mejor- Remus  
no dijo nada, Sirius tenía razón. Decidieron dejar el tema y se pusieron  
a conversar de distintas cosas hasta que escucharon un golpe en la puerta  
77.  
78. Vaya, no pensé que regresaran tan pronto- dijo Remus mientras iba a  
abrir- ¿No deberías...?- pero se interrumpió al ver que no era Emily quien  
llamaba- ¡Sr. Potter!...- Sirius se paró de un salto- ¿Cómo está? pase,  
no sabíamos que estaba en Roma...  
79.  
80. A ti te conozco- dijo Alfred Potter tratando de recordar- Tú eres uno  
de los amigos de mi hijo... ah sí, ya me acuerdo, Lupin ¿verdad? Remus  
Lupin- Remus asintió- ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?- luego se fijó en  
Sirius, que estaba de espaldas- ¿Quién te acompaña?  
81.  
82. No puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu ahijado favorito...- dijo Sirius  
con su habitual buen humor, entonces su padrino se fijó en él...  
83.  
84. ¿Sirius?- preguntó inseguro- Vaya, tú sí que has cambiado...  
85.  
86. Me alegra verte, padrino, ¿no vino Emily contigo?  
87.  
88. En realidad esperaba encontrarla a ella aquí y no a ustedes, acabo de  
llegar de Florencia y en la casa me dijeron que había ido por allí...  
89.  
90. En realidad nosotros estamos aquí gracias a ella- empezó a explicar  
Sirius- Tenemos un mensaje del ministerio para la comunidad de Magos  
Perdidos en la que estás...  
91.  
92. ¿Un mensaje del ministerio?, que raro, ellos nunca han intentado  
mantener contacto con nosotros, o al menos así era cuando yo trabajaba  
allí ¿quién es el ministro?  
93.  
94. Albus Dumbledore- respondió Sirius  
95.  
96. ¿Dumbledore?- preguntó su padrino extrañado- Pero si durante años  
tratamos de que aceptara el puesto...  
97.  
98. ¿Crees que para nosotros fue fácil convencerlo? La única razón por la  
que aceptó fue porque no había nadie más y con la condición de que fuera  
sólo hasta que el ministerio se reorganice...  
99.  
100. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? ¿Por qué habría de estar el  
ministerio desorganizado?  
101.  
102. El ministerio fue atacado por magos tenebrosos hace una semana-  
comenzó a explicar Remus- Todo el Callejón Diagon fue destruido por  
completo, sobrevivieron muy pocas personas...  
103.  
104. ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Alfred Potter levantándose- En el ministerio  
siempre hay aurores...  
105.  
106. Y el martes pasado habían más que nunca,- dijo Sirius- pero los  
mortífagos eran demasiados, eso sin contar con los que escaparon de  
Azkaban...  
107.  
108. Nadie puede escapar de Azkaban- dijo su padrino  
109.  
110. Yo lo hice hace dos años,- dijo Sirius- y eso que entonces los  
dementores guardaban aún la prisión...  
111.  
112. ¿Los dementores ya no guardan Azkaban?  
113.  
114. Los dementores están en nuestra contra- dijo Remus- Fue una suerte que  
Fudge los retirara a tiempo de Azkaban, aunque eso no evitó que la  
prisión fuera asaltada  
115.  
116. ¿Asaltaron Azkaban? ¿Quién pudo atreverse a tanto? ¿Y que son los  
mortífagos?  
117.  
118. Bueno padrino, supongo que debo explicarte todo desde el principio-  
dijo Sirius- Seguramente Robert ya te contó lo de James...  
119.  
120. Robert no me ha dicho nada sobre su viaje a Inglaterra, excepto que  
dejó a Emily y a los chicos instalados  
121.  
122. No puedo creer que no te lo haya dicho,- dijo Sirius enfadado- es  
inconcebible que te haya ocultado algo tan grave...  
123.  
124. Ya hablaré después con él, pero ya que lo consideras de tanta  
importancia podrías decírmelo tú ¿no? Créeme, después de lo que me has  
dicho del ministerio, nada podrá sorprenderme...  
125.  
126. Con todo respeto, Sr. Potter, yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Remus-  
Esto es más duro para ti que para mí Sirius, si quieres yo se lo explico  
127.  
128. No Remus,- dijo él- debo aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de mis  
actos. Ahora padrino, voy a hablarte de un tema que sé que no te va a  
agradar pero es necesario, así que te pido que no me interrumpas hasta  
que haya terminado  
129.  
130. Déjate ya de rodeos Sirius y habla de una vez  
131.  
132. Está bien, aquí voy: Tú trabajabas en el ministerio antes de irte así  
que seguramente recordarás la conmoción que causaron varios asesinatos de  
magos sin razón aparente, todos de origen muggle. Pues bien, luego de que  
vinieras aquí las cosas no mejoraron, al contrario, las muertes siguieron  
aumentando y apareció un culpable: Lord Voldemort...  
133.  
134. He escuchado ese nombre- lo interrumpió Alfred Potter- Varios magos  
que se unieron a nosotros unos dos años después lo pronunciaron una sola  
vez, parecían aterrorizados al pronunciarlo ya que después sólo se  
referían a él como "Quien- Tú- Sabes", parece que sembró el terror en  
toda la comunidad mágica. Tiempo después se nos unieron otros magos y nos  
dijeron que había sido derrotado por un bebé de apenas un año, los  
primeros dijeron que eso era absurdo, y a decir verdad opino lo mismo. Si  
era un mago tan poderoso no pudo derrotarlo alguien tan pequeño...  
135.  
136. Pues no es absurdo, es la verdad- dijo Sirius- Voldemort fue derrotado  
por un bebé gracias a que la madre de ese niño se sacrificó para  
protegerlo, creando con su muerte un escudo para él. Luego de asesinar a  
su madre Voldemort trató de matarlo a él, pero la maldición rebotó  
137.  
138. Así que el niño sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de su madre, eso es  
magia muy antigua... El amor de esa mujer, quien quiera que haya sido, por  
su hijo debió ser muy grande  
139.  
140. Me alegra que digas eso, padrino- dijo Sirius- Porque esa mujer es a  
la que tú llamaste una vez "sangre- sucia desvergonzada"  
141.  
142. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te refieres a esa mujer que trajo James a casa? ¿Esa tal  
Evans?  
143.  
144. Sí padrino, me refiero a Lilian Evans, la muchacha que James te  
presentó como su prometida y que, dos semanas después de que nos  
graduamos, se convirtió en su esposa...  
145.  
146. Eso quiere decir que ese niño...  
147.  
148. Ese niño es tu nieto. Tu padre murió unos meses antes de que naciera  
así que James decidió ponerle su nombre, ahora tiene quince años y en  
estos momentos está en Hogwarts. Pero eso no es lo que Robert tenía que  
decirte, ya que él ignoraba todo lo que te he contado, excepto la muerte  
de Lily; lo que debes saber padrino es que... antes de dirigirse hacia  
Lily, Voldemort mató a James...- Alfred Potter fue perdiendo el color de su  
cara. Sirius notó cuanto le había afectado la noticia, al fin y al cabo  
James era su hijo mayor, a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos- Lo  
siento padrino, en realidad pensé que Robert ya te lo había dicho...  
149.  
150. Debió ser lo primero que me dijera al llegar- dijo él- Me tendrá que  
explicar muchas cosas después. Aunque mi opinión sobre la esposa de James  
no ha cambiado. Según me han contado tú y los magos que vinieron a  
nosotros hace años, ese tal Voldemort mataba a todos los sangre sucia,  
así que si mi hijo no se hubiera casado con esa mujer hoy estaría vivo...-  
Sirius ya se esperaba algo semejante, si había alguien reacio a admitir  
sus errores ese era Alfred Potter...  
151.  
152. Te equivocas, padrino, en realidad fue al revés: fue el haberse casado  
con James lo que le costó a Lily la vida. La muerte de los dos no tiene  
nada que ver con el origen de Lily, es más, si ella no se hubiera  
empeñado en proteger a su hijo estaría viva ahora. Voldemort no tenía  
ningún interés en Lily, a quien buscaba era a James y a Harry  
153.  
154. ¿Y que interés podría tener ese hombre en mi hijo y en mi nieto?-  
preguntó él- Los dos son de sangre limpia  
155.  
156. Ese era precisamente el problema- dijo Remus- Voldemort es el heredero  
de Slytherin...  
157.  
158. Y busca acabar con la estirpe Godric Gryffindor- añadió Sirius-  
Realmente Robert y Emily tienen suerte de que pensara que James era hijo  
único- su padrino los miró asombrado  
159.  
160. ¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntó  
161.  
162. James nos lo dijo, a nosotros a Lily y a Peter- respondió Remus  
163. Peter... ya decía yo que faltaba alguien. ¿Qué es del muchacho  
Pettigrew?  
164.  
165. A esa rata no la nombres- dijo Sirius enfadado  
166.  
167. ¿Y eso? Ustedes nunca pelearon entre sí...  
168.  
169. Lo que me dan es ganas de matarlo,- añadió- ya verá en cuanto lo  
encuentre...  
170.  
171. Eso sí que es novedad- dijo su padrino- ¿qué pasó ahora?  
172.  
173. No pasó ahora, padrino, sino hace catorce años- empezó a explicar  
Sirius- James y Lily sabían que Voldemort iba tras ellos, así que  
buscaron la mejor forma de protegerse: el encantamiento Fidelio y James  
pensó en mí como guardián secreto desde el primer momento. Pero estaba  
preocupado por mi seguridad y a decir verdad yo también, nadie ignoraba  
que los dos éramos muy unidos y todos sabían que James me escogería a mí,  
así que se me ocurrió la manera de despistar a Voldemort convenciendo a  
James a última a hora de que utilizara a Peter como guardián secreto; lo  
que menos me imaginaba era a Peter como un mortífago pero así era, apenas  
se realizó el encantamiento corrió a contarle a Voldemort que James y su  
familia estaban en la casa de campo... Yo por mi parte había decidido  
comprobar esa noche que Peter todavía era de confianza y fui a su casa,  
pero no lo encontré. Luego fui a la casa de campo pero llegué demasiado  
tarde, Lily y James estaban muertos y Hagrid había llegado para llevarle  
a Harry a Dumbledore. Así que le di la moto en que había ido y fui a  
buscar a Peter, lo encontré y lo acorralé en una calle; iba a darle su  
merecido cuando se puso a gritar a todo pulmón que yo había traicionado a  
Lily y a James, luego se cortó un dedo, hizo explotar la calle matando a  
unos muggles que estaban alrededor y huyó tomando su forma animaga. Luego  
llegaron unos funcionarios del ministerio y me llevaron a Azkaban acusado  
de matar a Peter y a los muggles, me condenaron a cadena perpetua pero yo  
escapé, gracias también a mi forma animaga. Estuve huyendo casi dos años  
hasta que atraparon a Peter hace unos meses  
174.  
175. Hay algo que no entiendo, si tú estabas en Azkaban ¿quien crió a mi  
nieto?- Sirius y Remus se miraron nerviosos, eso sí lograría enfadarlo...-  
Estoy esperando una respuesta...  
176.  
177. Esto no te va a agradar padrino,- dijo Sirius- no te va a agradar para  
nada...- por fortuna en ese momento entró Emily seguida de un hombre algo  
mayor  
178.  
179. ¡Papá!- exclamó sorprendida- Robert me dijo que habías venido hacia  
acá pero no pensé que llegaras tan pronto...- añadió abrazándolo- ¿Llevas  
mucho tiempo aquí?  
180.  
181. Un poco- dijo él, luego se volvió al hombre que acompañaba a su hija-  
Fernando, ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, traen un mensaje del  
ministerio de magia para nosotros. Sirius, Remus, él es Fernando Farelly-  
Farelly estrechó la mano de Sirius y Remus  
182.  
183. Bueno,- dijo Emily- creo que yo sobro aquí. Los dejaré para que hablen-  
y salió  
Sirius y Remus se sentaron y empezaron a explicar toda la historia del  
ascenso de Voldemort al poder, desde que había aparecido la Marca tenebrosa  
por primera vez hasta la noche en que intentó matar a Harry primero y luego  
lo ocurrido desde que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo, en el torneo de los  
tres magos, hasta el ataque al ministerio. Los dos se quedaron asombrados  
al saber que muy pocas personas habían sobrevivido y que el ministerio  
estaba completamente desorganizado  
1.  
2. ...por eso hemos acudido a ustedes- dijo Sirius- Somos muy pocos y no  
podremos luchar solos, y esto también les afecta. Viven entre muggles y  
ellos son el principal blanco de Voldemort.  
3.  
4. No les pedimos una respuesta ahora,- añadió Remus- pero piénsenlo.  
Dumbledore envió esta carta para ustedes- dijo entregándoles una carta,  
que los dos leyeron  
5.  
6. Yo quiero ayudarlos- dijo Farelly al fin- y creo, Alfred, que estás de  
acuerdo conmigo, pero esa decisión no depende sólo de nosotros...  
7.  
8. Lo sabemos,- dijo Sirius- sabemos que deben consultarlo con los demás.  
No queremos presionarlos pero por favor háganlo lo más pronto posible,  
necesitamos su ayuda  
9.  
10. Convocaremos a una reunión esta noche- dijo Potter- Pero no te  
prometemos nada, lo que plantearemos será lo siguiente: aquellos que  
deseen ir a Inglaterra lo harán y los que desean quedarse pueden hacerlo  
sin ningún reclamo o reproche de parte de los demás.  
11.  
12. Es lo justo- dijo Sirius- ¿Cuándo obtendremos su respuesta?  
13.  
14. Mañana a primera hora- dijo Farelly- Reuniremos a todos los que quieran  
ir y viajaremos por métodos muggles lo más pronto posible. En su carta  
Dumbledore dice que vayamos primero a Hogwarts así que me imagino que del  
aeropuerto tendremos que ir a la estación...  
15.  
16. Primero iremos al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Remus- Es el lugar que menos  
daños ha recibido (aunque eso no es decir mucho) y el Ministerio de Magia  
está funcionando allí por ahora...  
17.  
18. De acuerdo- dijo Farelly- Ahora mismo avisaré al resto para que estén  
en nuestra casa a las ocho. ¿Vienes Alfred?- este negó con la cabeza  
19.  
20. Te alcanzaré luego,- dijo- tengo que hablar con Sirius. Llegaré a  
tiempo para la reunión- Farelly asintió y salió- Bien, estabas por  
responderme una pregunta Sirius ¿quién crió a Harry?  
21.  
22. Bueno, tendrás que saberlo tarde o temprano así que aquí va: Harry se  
crió con la hermana de Lily- Sirius observó el rostro de su padrino,  
estaba rojo de furia  
23.  
24. ¡MUGGLES!- estalló- ¡Mi nieto mayor se crió con vulgares muggles...!  
25.  
26. Con los peores de todos según sus propias palabras- dijo Sirius- Vernon  
y Petunia Dursley eran los muggles más anti- magia que te pudieras  
imaginar  
27.  
28. ¿Eran?- preguntó su padrino extrañado  
29.  
30. Sí, eran- dijo Remus- Los mortífagos los asesinaron a finales de Julio.  
Buscaban a Harry pero, por suerte, él pasaba la noche en el Caldero  
Chorreante, a donde lo fue a buscar Voldemort después...  
31.  
32. Esa fue una noche terrible- dijo Sirius- Lo único bueno que salió de  
eso fue que Fudge abrió por fin los ojos, y que atraparon a Peter...  
33.  
34. ¿Y cómo escapó Harry del Caldero Chorreante?- preguntó su padrino  
35.  
36. Manteniendo la calma- dijo Sirius- Y al hacerlo no sólo salvó su vida,  
sino también las de sus amigos. Sólo imagínatelo: cinco chicos (entre los  
cuales estaba una muggle) entre catorce y dieciocho años están durmiendo  
cuando de pronto se dan cuenta que un poderoso mago tenebroso está fuera  
del lugar en donde se hospedan, escuchan su voz... debieron aterrorizarse.  
Pero Harry mantuvo la calma: guió a todos hasta la chimenea y viajaron  
con polvos flu hasta la casa de otro de sus amigos, en donde pasaron el  
resto de la noche. Nosotros nos enteramos al siguiente día por "El  
Profeta" y nos pegamos un susto de muerte. El diario no decía nada sobre  
su escape, sólo decía que el Caldero Chorreante había sido atacado y que  
los únicos huéspedes, Harry, su prima, y sus amigos, habían desaparecido.  
37.  
38. Inmediatamente fuimos al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Remus- Sirius en su  
forma de perro, claro. Una vez allí el encargado me dijo que Harry había  
llegado minutos antes y que estaba en su habitación. Como dos horas  
después nos enteramos que la familia de Harry había sido asesinada, Fudge  
nos lo dijo  
39.  
40. Supongo que desde ese momento mi nieto se fue a vivir contigo, Sirius...  
41.  
42. Así es- dijo él- Yo soy el tutor legal de Harry, esa fue la voluntad de  
sus padres. Si no me pude hacer cargo de él antes es porque estaba en  
Azkaban. Y ya que estamos hablando de la última voluntad de James te voy  
a confesar algo: Él me dejó una carta pidiéndome que le cuente a Harry  
todo sobre ustedes, y yo lo hice: le conté de su existencia y le narré  
exactamente lo que ocurrió el día que ustedes se fueron del castillo.  
Como imaginarás no le agradó mucho saberlo...  
43.  
44. ¿Y por qué no? Según me has dicho, Harry detesta a los muggles... Al  
menos él está consciente de que debe mantener la pureza de sangre...  
45.  
46. No dije que los detestara- dijo Sirius- Dije que no los soportaba, que  
no es lo mismo. Y lo comprendo perfectamente: si a mí me trataran como un  
fenómeno y me hubieran obligado a dormir en una alacena durante diez años  
de mi vida tampoco los soportaría. Pero no te hagas ilusiones: Harry no  
tiene esas ideas discriminatorias que tienen tú y Robert y de una vez te  
lo advierto: no quiere saber nada de ti  
47.  
48. A saber que ideas le habrás metido tú en la cabeza...- dijo su padrino  
enfadado  
49.  
50. Yo no le he metido ideas en la cabeza, solamente le dije la verdad; le  
repetí palabra por palabra todo lo que ocurrió cuando supiste el origen  
de su madre  
51. No te estoy reprochando eso, tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿qué dijo?  
52. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado, cito sus palabras textuales: "Jamás  
pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro de haber crecido con los Dursley,  
prefiero criarme con muggles que con serpientes disfrazadas de leones"  
53.  
54. No puedo creer que Dumbledore le haya lavado el cerebro hasta tal punto-  
dijo su padrino- Ponerse en contra de su propia familia... Una actitud  
indigna de un Potter. Sólo falta que me digas que él también se ha  
enamorado de una sangre sucia...  
55.  
56. Quería que te enteraras en Inglaterra pero ya que insistes te lo digo:  
Harry está enamorado de una muchacha de origen muggle, muy enamorado  
según he visto. Y no dije que estaba en contra de su familia, con Emily  
se lleva muy bien. Eres tú quien está muerto para él y, perdóname que te  
diga esto, pero no le faltan razones: insultaste a su madre, a la mujer  
que se sacrificó para salvarlo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿flores?  
57.  
58. Se sacrificó para salvarlo... ¿quién asegura eso? Nadie estuvo allí para  
afirmarlo...  
59.  
60. Lo que pasa es que te niegas a admitir tus errores, padrino- dijo  
Sirius- Escucha: cuando escapé de Azkaban fueron dementores a Hogwarts y  
Harry tuvo unos cuantos encuentros con ellos. ¿Sabes lo que escuchaba  
cada vez que se le acercaban?: a su madre suplicándole a Voldemort que no  
lo matara, sí hay alguien que puede afirmar que Lily se sacrificó por su  
hijo: Harry  
61.  
62. Y no tiene idea de cómo le afectó eso- añadió Remus- Yo le di clases  
extra para que aprendiera el encantamiento patronus y utilizábamos un  
boggart para eso. Créame, Sr. Potter, había lágrimas en sus ojos cada vez  
que lo recordaba...  
63.  
64. Imaginaciones suyas seguramente,- dijo él- producto de las ideas que  
Dumbledore le metió en la cabeza... ¿Y dices que está cometiendo el mismo  
error de su padre? No voy a permitirlo, tendré unas cuantas palabras con  
él cuando llegue a Inglaterra y de paso le diré que clase de mujer era su  
madre...  
65.  
66. Hazlo y no respondo de sus actos, padrino- le advirtió Sirius- Para  
Harry no hay nada más sagrado que la memoria de sus padres, eso en el  
caso de que quiera escucharte claro, ya te dije que no quiere saber nada  
de ti... y no me eches la culpa, tú te lo buscaste  
67.  
68. Pues me va a tener que escuchar- dijo su padrino- Y ya que nos estamos  
diciendo las verdades creo que Harry no debe seguir bajo tu cuidado, en  
cuanto llegue a Inglaterra solicitaré su custodia  
69.  
70. Hazlo,- dijo Sirius- hazlo y veremos quien sale ganando. Tengo un  
documento firmado por sus padres en el que me nombran su tutor legal. Eso  
y el hecho de que Harry no quiere vivir contigo es más que suficiente  
71.  
72. Eso es lo que crees tú. No sé si lo recuerdas pero tuve mucha  
influencia cuando vivía en Inglaterra...  
73.  
74. ¿Y tú crees que yo no? ¿A quien piensas que le entregarán la custodia  
de Harry? Pongamos todo en una balanza: tú tuviste mucha influencia, es  
verdad, fuiste el hombre mas respetado en el mundo mágico. Pero te  
fuiste, te fuiste sólo porque tu hijo no quiso someterse a tu voluntad.  
No pretenderás volver luego de 18 años y recuperar todo el prestigio que  
tenías ¿verdad? Por otro lado, yo sí tengo influencia, no tanta como tú  
pero la tengo. Soy funcionario del ministerio: Jefe de Aurores, profesor  
de Hogwarts y Orden de Merlín: segunda clase. Si a eso le sumamos la  
influencia que, aunque no lo creas, tiene Harry sales perdiendo...  
75.  
76. ¿Qué Harry tiene influencia? Deja de decir tonterías Sirius, el  
muchacho apenas tiene quince años...  
77.  
78. Tiene quince años, es verdad, pero se te olvida que es un héroe ¿O  
crees que cuando tenía un año fue la única vez que se enfrentó a  
Voldemort? Lo ha hecho muchas veces padrino, tu hija fue testigo de una  
de ellas. No por nada Harry es el mago más joven que ha recibido la Orden  
de Merlín...  
79.  
80. ¿La Orden de Merlín? ¿Harry recibió la Orden de Merlín?  
81.  
82. Primera Clase- respondió Sirius con orgullo- Como digno hijo de sus  
padres, James estaría muy orgulloso  
83.  
84. Y yo también lo estoy, hace siglos que alguien de la familia no recibe  
la Orden...  
85.  
86. James la recibió antes de morir- dijo Remus- Segunda clase al igual que  
nosotros. Todos éramos aurores y nos la concedieron por nuestra lucha  
contra Voldemort  
87.  
88. Eso me recuerda que tengo una reunión pendiente- dijo Alfred Potter  
mirando su reloj- Ya hablaremos luego, recuerda que tenemos una  
conversación pendiente, Sirius  
89.  
90. Para mí ese tema ya está hablado- dijo él- Harry se quedará conmigo, te  
guste o no la idea...  
91.  
92. Eso ya lo veremos, no creo que el ministerio le conceda la custodia de  
mi nieto a un ex- prófugo de Azkaban...- dicho esto salió dejando a Sirius  
muy enfadado  
93.  
94. Vaya,- dijo Remus- nunca pensé que el padre de James jugara sucio  
95.  
96. Es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya- dijo Sirius-  
Pero si piensa que no le voy a dar pelea está muy equivocado, ahora mismo  
le escribiré a Harry. Es una suerte que Hedwig no se haya ido aún  
97.  
98. ¿Vas a decirle a Harry las intenciones de su abuelo? Piénsalo muy bien,  
Sirius, no creo que le agrade la noticia y los dos sabemos como se  
pondrá...  
99.  
100. Será peor si se entera cuando estemos en Inglaterra, esto lo irá  
preparando- y tomó un pergamino y una pluma, le escribió una carta a su  
ahijado y la ató a la pata de Hedwig- Entrégasela a Harry en persona,-  
dijo a la lechuza, esta le dio un pellizco y salió por la ventana  
  
Harry estaba en la sala común con Hermione repasando los temas que les  
había indicado la Profa. McGonagall al final de la tarde. Como todos sus  
compañeros estaban en el gran comedor cenando podían hacerlo tranquilos.  
Todo Hogwarts se había sorprendido al verlos entrar al comedor a la hora  
del almuerzo, luego se enteraron por Ron y Tiff que nadie sabía la razón de  
su partida y que Dumbledore los había llamado a los dos y, luego de  
decirles donde estaban, les había pedido a ellos y a Liz que guardaran el  
secreto. A los demás les habían dicho que Harry continuaba en su misión y  
que Hermione estaba en la enfermería. Luego de las clases de la tarde los  
dos habían ido al despacho de McGonagall y luego a la sala común, ya que  
ninguno tenía hambre  
1.  
2. ¿Cuándo crees que den el anuncio?- preguntó Hermione cerrando su libro  
3.  
4. Deberían hacerlo pronto- dijo Harry sabiendo a lo que se refería- No  
tardarán en enterarse, de seguro la noticia ya salió en todos los  
periódicos mágicos del mundo y sería irónico que todos los magos del  
mundo supieran lo ocurrido menos los magos ingleses que son los más...- no  
pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento se abrió el retrato y entraron  
un montón de chicos muy asustados, Ron y Tiff corrieron hacia ellos  
5.  
6. Ha ocurrido algo terrible- dijo Tiff- El ministerio...  
7.  
8. Fue atacado hace una semana,- dijo Harry- lo sabemos. Eso fue lo que nos  
hizo ir a Londres; iba a decírselo esta tarde pero no pudimos hablar a  
solas. ¿Quién hizo el anuncio?  
9.  
10. McGonagall y un tipo de la Federación de Brujos- dijo Ron- Welles creo,  
está aquí desde que te llevaron al hospital junto con un montón de  
personas que parecen extranjeras  
11.  
12. ¿Qué más les dijeron?- preguntó Hermione  
13.  
14. No hubo tiempo para nada más- dijo Tiff- Apenas anunciaron que el  
ministerio había sido atacado el pánico cundió en todo el comedor. Hubo  
murmullos, gritos y todos salieron corriendo hacia sus salas comunes  
15.  
16. Entonces no supieron lo peor- dijo Harry en voz baja- No sé cuanto  
planee McGonagall decirles por lo que les voy a pedir que no cuenten a  
nadie lo que les voy a decir  
17.  
18. Lo prometemos- dijeron sus dos amigos  
19.  
20. Bien escuchen: no sólo el ministerio fue atacado, todo el Callejón  
Diagon está destruido, ya no existe... Los mortífagos acabaron con todo lo  
que tenían a su paso. Dumbledore está en Londres porque fue nombrado  
Ministro de Magia, Fudge está muerto...- sus amigos hicieron un gesto de  
horror  
21.  
22. Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo los mortífagos pudieron  
destruir el ministerio si siempre estaba lleno de aurores? Mi padre me lo  
dijo  
23.  
24. Porque Voldemort asaltó Azkaban y liberó a todos los mortífagos que se  
encontraban allí- dijo Hermione- Por muchos aurores que hayan estado en  
el ministerio no creo que hayan podido con todos ellos...  
25.  
26. ¿Y cuantas personas murieron?- preguntó Tiff  
27.  
28. Es más fácil saber cuantas sobrevivieron:- dijo Harry- menos de  
treinta. La mayoría trabajan en el ministerio, pero Arabella fue la única  
auror que sobrevivió...  
29.  
30. ¿Eso quiere decir que Gran Bretaña no cuenta con aurores?- preguntó Ron  
31.  
32. Ahora sí, Alan Welles es el Vicepresidente de la Comisión de Seguridad  
Mágica Internacional, las personas que están con él son aurores  
extranjeros enviados por la Federación- siguieron hablando de tema hasta  
muy tarde, cuando Hermione vio su reloj y, al darse cuenta de que eran  
las casi las once de la noche decidieron irse a dormir. Harry y Ron se  
despidieron de las chicas y se fueron a su dormitorio, entraron y se  
dieron cuenta de que Seamus, Dean y Neville aún seguían despiertos, iban  
a hablar cuando una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana- ¡Hedwig!-  
exclamó Harry- No te esperaba tan pronto, a ver que me traes...- desató la  
carta que traía en la pata y empezó a leerla, poco a poco su rostro  
empezó a ponerse rojo de furia...- ¡¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído?!-  
gritó furioso- Si piensa que va a manejar mi vida como se le antoje está  
muy equivocado...- tomó un rollo de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de  
tinta y se dirigió a la puerta- Voy a la sala común, regreso en un  
momento  
33.  
34. ¿Qué bicho le picó ahora?- preguntó Seamus- Jamás lo había visto tan  
enfado...  
35.  
36. ¿Y porqué no trataste de detenerlo, Ron?- preguntó Neville  
37.  
38. Porque cuando Harry se pone de ese humor es mejor no decirle nada y  
dejar que se le pase- respondió él- Ya me lo contará mañana. Buenas  
Noches- dijo y se fue a la cama, luego de unos minutos regresó Harry pero  
venía igual de enfadado así que optó por no decirle nada y se durmió  
enseguida  
  
Al día siguiente se sorprendió al no ver a su amigo en su cama, pero como  
sabía que algunos días Harry solía levantarse temprano no se preocupó, así  
que se cambió y fue a la sala común, en donde ya estaban Tiff y Hermione  
esperándolo  
1.  
2. Hola Ron- dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde está Harry?  
3.  
4. Creí que estaba aquí- respondió él- Cuando yo desperté ya no estaba en  
su cama, anoche recibió una carta...  
5.  
6. ¿Y te dijo de quien era?- preguntó Tiff  
7.  
8. Seguramente planeaba hacerlo, pero leyó la carta y se enfadó mucho,  
luego bajó, estuvo aquí unos minutos y regresó igual de enfadado- en ese  
momento se abrió el retrato y entró Harry  
9.  
10. Hola chicos- dijo- Siento haberme ido tan temprano Ron, pero tenía que  
enviar una carta  
11.  
12. ¿Y que pasó anoche?- preguntó Hermione- Ron dijo que recibiste una  
carta, ¿de quién era?  
13.  
14. De Sirius,- respondió- dice que estará aquí mañana...  
15.  
16. ¿Y por eso te enojaste?- preguntó Ron  
17.  
18. No, no fue por eso- dijo sacando la carta de su túnica y entregándosela-  
Toma, léela y lo comprenderás- Ron tomó la carta y empezó a leer en voz  
alta:  
Querido Harry:  
Me alegra saber que ya estás bien, no sabes el susto que me diste, sobre  
todo porque Pig llegó apenas unos minutos antes que Hedwig ("vaya lechuza  
más despistada" dijo Ron) Nosotros estamos en Roma, hemos estado cinco  
días sin saber nada de los Magos Perdidos pero por fin hoy hemos logrado  
contactarnos con ellos, se reunirán esta noche y mañana nos comunicarán  
su decisión, así que estaremos de regreso mañana en la noche, a más  
tardar el sábado  
¿Sabes? He tenido una larga conversación con mi padrino y ahora estamos  
enfadados los dos, y no nos faltan razones... se ha empeñado en solicitar  
tu custodia y yo me he opuesto rotundamente, le he dicho que no quieres  
saber nada de él pero cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay  
quien se la quite. Me ha dicho que utilizará el que haya estado prófugo  
en mi contra y conociéndolo no dudo que sea capaz de hacerlo, te lo digo  
para que te vayas preparando. No te preocupes, que no tiene posibilidades  
de ganar, tengo un documento firmado por tus padres y tú no quieres ir a  
vivir con él, no creo que pueda contra las dos cosas juntas, él se empeña  
en que sí así que ya veremos  
Espero que estés bien y que estés siguiendo las indicaciones del médico,  
nos vemos el sábado por la tarde  
Sirius  
1.  
2. ¿Ahora se dan cuenta?- preguntó Harry- Ese hombre no se ocupa de mí  
durante 15 años y pretende que ahora me vaya a vivir con él  
3.  
4. Pero no lo conseguirá ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione- Sirius tiene razón,  
el ministerio no le dará tu custodia  
5.  
6. No, no lo conseguirá- dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia el comedor-  
Dumbledore me explicó que al haber recibido una misión de la orden me  
convierto en un mago mayor de edad.- habían llegado al comedor, se  
sentaron y estaban empezando a desayunar cuando se dieron cuenta de que  
en la mesa alta habían más personas de lo normal  
7.  
8. Miren- dijo Ron- Parece que han venido nuevos profesores...- Harry se fijó  
bien en quienes eran y dijo  
9.  
10. No son nuevos profesores Ron, Borges está con ellos. El que está a su  
derecha es Harold Summers, presidente de la Comisión de Seguridad, y el  
otro es Aníbal García, presidente de la Comisión Financiera, me pregunto  
como lo habrá convencido Borges de venir...  
11.  
12. ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?- preguntó Tiff  
13.  
14. Porque yo estuve en la Federación, fui el encargado de decirle a Borges  
lo del ataque al ministerio. Luego convencí a la Comisión de Seguridad de  
que envíe aurores a Inglaterra- en ese momento Dumbledore (que también  
estaba allí) se puso de pie y pidió silencio  
  
Terminó de explicar lo sucedido el día del ataque al ministerio y explicó  
la situación actual: el ministerio estaba reorganizándose y dentro de unos  
días elegirían a un ministro definitivo, lo que le permitiría regresar al  
colegio. Además, anunció, había recibido una carta diciendo que recibirían  
la ayuda de varios miembros de una comunidad de Magos Perdidos y que, ya  
que éstos tendrían que vivir en Inglaterra, muchos de sus hijos asistirían  
desde el lunes a Hogwarts, por lo que les pedía que los recibieran de la  
mejor manera. Su selección, dijo, se haría la noche siguiente, en la que  
también habría un banquete de bienvenida. Luego de que terminara de hablar  
todos siguieron desayunando sin dejar de comentar todo lo que Dumbledore  
les había dicho  
  
Las clases de ese día transcurrieron con normalidad, a la hora del almuerzo  
Harry se reunió con los miembros del equipo de quidditch y quedaron en  
entrenar el sábado a las nueve de la mañana. Los chicos habían hecho caso a  
lo que Harry les había dejado dicho con Hermione y habían estado entrenando  
turnándose el puesto de capitán, por lo que el campo de quidditch ya estaba  
apartado. Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron con normalidad, excepto por  
el hecho de que McGonagall había anunciado en el almuerzo que algunos de  
los nuevos alumnos llegarían durante la tarde y todos estaban conmocionados  
por la noticia. Luego de una clase de D.C.L.A.O. especialmente agotadora  
para los Gryffindor, excepto Harry, en la que Moody los había hecho  
practicar el encantamiento patronus hasta que alguien lo consiguiera, todos  
se dirigieron al gran comedor para la cena. Harry y Hermione se habían  
quedado un poco atrás de sus compañeros y caminaban apresuradamente para  
alcanzarlos cuando en un pasillo se encontraron a Alfred, Emily y James  
discutiendo muy enfadados con otros tres chicos de su edad a los que nunca  
habían visto  
1.  
2. ...si ustedes tuvieran un poco de dignidad esconderían su cabeza bajo  
tierra, como los avestruces- decía una niña muy parecida a Emily- Son una  
vergüenza para los Farelly, sólo vinieron a ensuciar nuestra sangre...  
3.  
4. ¿Nosotros? ¿Ensuciar a los Farelly?- preguntó Alfred- No creí que fueran  
tan ignorantes, los Potter somos la familia de magos de mayor tradición  
mágica en Gran Bretaña: ciento cinco generaciones...  
5.  
6. Y eso no es todo,- dijo James- sino que además somos descendientes  
directos de...  
7.  
8. ¡JAMES!- lo interrumpió Harry sabiendo que estaba a punto de cometer una  
indiscreción, sus primos se sorprendieron al verlo- Sabes perfectamente  
que no puedes divulgar eso por todas partes, es un secreto familiar  
9.  
10. Pero tú se lo dijiste a tus amigos...- protestó Emily  
11.  
12. Tú lo has dicho: a mis amigos, no lo he utilizado para ganar rencillas  
personales. ¿O acaso me han visto alguna vez decirlo cuando discuto con  
Draco Malfoy?- "aunque de seguro él ya lo sabe" pensó  
13.  
14. ¿Y qué hacen los tres aquí?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Por qué no están en el  
salón?  
15.  
16. Allá íbamos cuando ellos nos encontraron y empezaron a molestarnos-  
dijo Alfred- Harry y Hermione se fijaron en los otros chicos, eran muy  
parecidos entre sí, seguramente eran hermanos  
17.  
18. Ustedes seguramente son los alumnos nuevos ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione-  
No deberían andar solos por los pasillos, el castillo es muy grande y  
pueden perderse. Vengan conmigo...  
19.  
20. ¿Y porqué deberíamos hacerlo?- preguntó uno de los chicos, en esos  
momentos se acercó la Prof. McGonagall seguida de una mujer mayor, que  
miró a los chicos nuevos con enfado  
21.  
22. A ustedes tres los estaba buscando- dijo- Les advertí claramente que no  
se separaran del grupo...  
23.  
24. No hicimos nada malo- dijo otro de los chicos- Sólo queríamos saludar a  
nuestros queridos primos...  
25.  
26. Ya tendrán tiempo para eso después, Sr. Antonelli- dijo McGonagall-  
Ahora acompáñenme para la selección- los tres chicos la siguieron a  
través del otro pasillo y se alejaron  
27.  
28. Y con ustedes vamos al comedor- dijo Hermione  
29.  
30. ¿Cuál era el problema?- preguntó Harry- ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?  
31.  
32. Nuestros primos- respondió Alfred- Se la pasan la vida molestándonos,  
ojalá no caigan en Hufflepuff...  
33.  
34. Y si es así no busquen problemas,- dijo Hermione- lo mejor es no  
hacerles caso. Ahora ustedes dos vayan a su mesa- les dijo a Alfred y a  
Emily en la entrada al comedor, los chicos le hicieron caso mientras  
ellos se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor  
35.  
36. Ya se estaban tardando- dijo Ron cuando llegaron- La selección está a  
punto de comenzar  
37.  
38. Miren a la mesa de los profesores- les dijo Tiff- Sirius está aquí- los  
dos le hicieron caso y, en efecto, Sirius estaba en la mesa alta, al  
parecer discutiendo con un hombre mayor al que no conocían pero que Harry  
adivinó quien era: el parecido con él era muy grande.  
39.  
40. ¿Quién es el hombre con el que está... hablando?- preguntó Hermione- Se  
parece mucho a ti, Harry  
41.  
42. Sí, ya lo noté,- dijo él- ¿no adivinas quien puede ser?  
43.  
44. ¿Él es...?  
45.  
46. Sí, estoy casi seguro que es el padrino de Sirius- se volvió a su primo-  
Oye James, sácame de una duda: el hombre que está junto a Sirius es tu  
abuelo ¿verdad?  
47.  
48. ¿Quién?- preguntó, Harry le señaló la mesa alta- Vaya, no pensé que  
estuviera aquí. Sí, es él- en ese momento entró el Prof. Flitwick seguido  
de varios alumnos nuevos y empezaron la selección. El sombrero cantó la  
misma canción que a principios de año y aproximadamente treinta chicos de  
diferentes edades fueron seleccionados para las diferentes casas, luego  
de lo cual la cena comenzó. Harry comió rápidamente y se dirigía a la  
torre de Gryffindor cuando Sirius lo llamó  
49.  
50. Harry, ven a mi despacho por favor- le dijo- Necesito hablar contigo-  
Harry se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a su padrino hasta las  
mazmorras, entraron al despacho de Sirius- Siéntate- Harry lo hizo-  
Seguramente ya sabes de que quiero hablarte ¿verdad?  
51.  
52. ¿Vas a regañarme por decirle a tu padrino sus verdades?- preguntó  
53.  
54. Así que por eso estaba tan enfadado- dijo Sirius- No, no te he llamado  
por eso, ni siquiera sabía que le habías escrito ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?  
55.  
56. Después de que recibí tu carta anoche, pero envié a Hedwig esta mañana-  
Sirius rió  
57.  
58. Vaya, me hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso cuando la leyó; pero en  
fin, no era por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo, lo que pasa es que  
mi padrino sigue empeñado en obtener tu custodia y está buscando todo lo  
que pueda usar en mi contra...  
59.  
60. No has hablado con Dumbledore sobre esto ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo-  
El día que fui a la Federación él me dijo que al convertirme en un  
miembro activo de la Orden...  
61.  
62. Eres un mago mayor de edad,- lo interrumpió su padrino- lo había  
olvidado. No podrá hacer nada contra eso, no le va a agradar la idea pero  
ahora sí tendrá que resignarse. Mañana seguiremos hablando, ahora será  
mejor que vayas a la cama si no quieres encontrarte con él, estoy seguro  
de que vendrá a verme- en ese momento tocaron la puerta- ¿Lo ves?, ya  
está aquí. Te pido que te muestres amable...  
63.  
64. Pides demasiado, confórmate con que no sea grosero con él, no le voy a  
dirigir la palabra. Además ya me voy a la cama, mañana tengo  
entrenamiento... Puedo hacerlo- dijo cuando Sirius iba a replicar- el  
doctor me lo permitió, pregúntaselo a Hermione  
65.  
66. De todas formas no te esfuerces demasiado- dijo su padrino  
acompañándolo a la puerta- Mañana en la tarde hablaremos- abrió en la  
puerta y se encontró con el Sr. Potter- Te esperaba padrino, pasa,  
enseguida estoy contigo. Bueno Harry, ahora ve a la cama y...  
67.  
68. Nada de paseos nocturnos por el castillo, no salidas al bosque  
prohibido y huir de los problemas si se me presentan- repitió- No puedo  
creer que precisamente tú me hagas esa advertencia. Buenas Noches Sirius,  
nos vemos mañana después del entrenamiento- y se fue a su sala común  
ignorando a su abuelo  
69.  
70. Ya veo que esos muggles no le han enseñado modales- dijo él cuando  
entró- Pero tú deberías haber hecho algo al respecto ¿no crees?  
71.  
72. ¿Lo dices porque ahora te ignoró o por la carta que te envió anoche?-  
preguntó Sirius sentándose- Tú te lo buscaste, las dos cosas; si no te  
hubieras empeñado en obtener su custodia yo no hubiera tenido que  
escribirle advirtiéndoselo y no se hubiera enfadado...  
73.  
74. ¿Y cómo sabes que se enfadó?  
75.  
76. Para haberte escrito luego de haber dicho que no quería saber nada de  
ti debió estar muy enfadado. Y lo de hace rato no debe sorprenderte,  
mejor vete acostumbrando.  
77. Tengo que reconocer que hasta ahora tenía mis dudas sobre si ese  
muchacho era realmente hijo de James, con la clase de mujer que era su  
madre...  
78.  
79. ¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando, padrino? Ya sé que Lily no te caía  
bien pero estás exagerando, ni siquiera la conocías, la juzgas sólo por  
ser de origen muggle. Además Harry es idéntico a James  
80.  
81. Por eso dije que tenía mis dudas, ahora reconozco que me equivoqué.  
Pero yo no vine a hablar de eso, los dos sabemos que jamás nos pondremos  
de acuerdo en ese tema. Yo vine a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente en la  
cena...  
82.  
83. Eso no tomará mucho tiempo. Harry recordó algo que al parecer los dos  
olvidamos, enfrascados como estábamos en discutir...  
84.  
85. ¿Qué cosa?  
86.  
87. Que Harry, al ser un miembro activo de la Orden de Merlín, es un mago  
mayor de edad. Y además es un auror, tú sabes que se les concede el  
título a algunos magos a pesar de no haber estudiado para eso  
88.  
89. Es verdad, ¿pero es que acaso Harry ya estuvo en una misión?  
90.  
91. Sí, Dumbledore lo envió a la Federación para solicitar el envío de  
aurores y la autorización para negociar con ustedes, sin esa autorización  
nuestro viaje a Italia hubiera sido en vano- estuvieron unos diez minutos  
más hablando del tema hasta que su padrino se fue. Sirius estaba yendo a  
acostarse cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Seamus  
92.  
93. ¡Profesor! Tiene que venir a nuestra sala común, es una emergencia...-  
dijo agitado 


	12. La Segunda Elegida

Capítulo XII: La Segunda Elegida  
1. ¿Qué forma es esa de irrumpir en mi despacho, Sr. Finnigan? Más le vale  
que realmente sea una emergencia o serán cincuenta puntos menos para su  
casa...  
2. Mortífagos...- dijo, Sirius se paró de un salto- son como cincuenta... no  
sabemos como entraron. Harry y los de séptimo están haciéndoles frente.  
Un grupo salimos a advertir a los profesores...  
3.  
4. Vamos para allá- dijo saliendo detrás de Seamus, caminaron rápidamente  
por los pasillos y mientras subían a la torre de Gryffindor se  
encontraron con Remus, quien corrió hacia ellos  
5.  
6. Tenemos una emergencia, Sirius- dijo- La sala común de Ravenclaw ha sido  
atacada...  
7.  
8. ¿Ravenclaw también?- preguntó él- Gryffindor tiene el mismo problema...-  
en ese momento apareció McGonagall con Hannah Abbott  
9.  
10. ¡Que bueno que los encuentro!- dijo- La Srta. Abbott me acaba de  
informar que su sala común está llena de mortífagos...  
11.  
12. No sólo Hufflepuff, Minerva- dijo Sirius- Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tienen  
el mismo problema...  
13.  
14. ¡Imposible! ¿Ya lo saben el resto de profesores?  
15.  
16. Hay alumnos comunicándoselos- dijo Sirius- Por ahora yo iré a la sala  
común de Hufflepuff, Remus a la de Ravenclaw y tú, Minerva, deberías ir a  
Gryffindor. Finnigan, vaya al despacho de la Profa. Figg e infórmele del  
problema, que le escriba a Dumbledore enseguida. Srta. Abbott,  
acompáñelo. Luego vayan al gran comedor, allí estarán seguros- todos  
asintieron y se separaron  
  
Mientras tanto en la Torre de Gryffindor Harry y algunos alumnos trataban  
de someter a los mortífagos lanzando sobre todo hechizos aturdidores,  
muchos hicieron efecto y había algunos mortífagos inconscientes en el  
suelo, pero aún así su superioridad numérica era evidente. Harry estaba  
haciendo todo lo posible por detenerlos pero dos lo acorralaron...  
1.  
2. Será mejor que te rindas, Potter,- dijo uno- ven con nosotros, nuestro  
señor no quiere matarte...  
3.  
4. ¡Nunca!- respondió Harry- Si quieren llevarme ante Voldemort tendrán que  
hacerlo muerto...  
5.  
6. ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO!- gritó el otro- LORD VOLDEMORT TE ESTÁ DANDO LA  
OPORTUNIDAD CON LA QUE CUALQUIER MAGO SOÑARÍA, TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE  
HACERLO: YA QUISIERA UNO DE NOSOTROS LLEVAR LA SANGRE DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO  
EN LAS VENAS...- todos los alumnos que estaban reunidos se quedaron  
atónitos al escuchar esto  
7.  
8. ¡PUES YO LO RENIEGO!- bramó Harry- ¡Reniego de Voldemort, tal como lo  
hizo me madre! Ahora más que nunca estoy decidido a acabar con él...  
9.  
10. ¿Ah sí? ¿No te das cuenta de que ahora te quedarás sólo, Potter? Ningún  
mago querrá estar cerca del nieto del Señor Tenebroso, no tienes más  
remedio que venir con nosotros  
11.  
12. Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Ron poniéndose a lado de Harry. Los dos  
aprovecharon que los mortífagos estaban distraídos y les lanzaron un  
encantamiento aturdidor al mismo tiempo. A los pocos minutos llegó  
McGonagall acompañada de algunos profesores y lograron someter a los  
otros mortífagos; poco a poco la calma regresó a la sala común.  
13.  
14. Alumnos:- dijo McGonagall- esta noche se hará una revisión en la torre  
para comprobar que no existan mortífagos escondidos, por lo que tendrán  
que pasar la noche en el gran salón. Así que suban a sus habitaciones y  
tomen lo que necesiten. Regresaremos en unos minutos para guiarlos, nadie  
saldrá de aquí hasta que uno de los profesores venga a buscarlos  
¿entendido?- y salió seguida de los otros profesores. Enseguida todos  
miraron asustados a Harry  
15.  
16. ¿Qué no escucharon a la Profa. McGonagall?- dijo Hermione- Vayan por  
sus cosas, ahora, que no tenemos toda la noche...- poco a poco los  
estudiantes fueron a sus habitaciones- Tiff, ¿podrías traer mis cosas por  
favor? Yo me quedaré aquí con Harry, porque me imagino que no querrás ir  
a la habitación ¿verdad?- le preguntó  
17.  
18. No, creo que lo mejor será que no vaya por ahora- dijo él- ¿Podrías  
traerme mis cosas, Ron?  
19.  
20. Claro, Harry- dijo él- Me imagino que únicamente tu escoba y el  
uniforme de quidditch, ¿verdad? Mañana es sábado y a las nueve tenemos  
entrenamiento...  
21.  
22. Eso y un libro rojo con bordes dorados sin título que está en el fondo  
del baúl- Ron asintió y subió a su habitación mientras Tiff subía a la  
suya. Una vez allí empezó a guardar sus cosas y las de Hermione, terminó  
de hacerlo y se dirigía hacia la puerta para bajar a reunirse con sus  
amigos cuando Parvati le preguntó:  
23.  
24. Tiff ¿dónde está Hermione?  
25.  
26. En la sala común, con Harry...  
27.  
28. ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó Lavender alarmada- ¿Pero no se da cuenta de que corre  
peligro? Hermione viene de familia muggle...  
29.  
30. Ya sé lo que están pensando- dijo Tiff- Es increíble ¿saben? ustedes  
llevan cinco años como compañeras de Harry y no notaron lo que yo noté  
desde el principio: Harry jamás será como su Quien. Ustedes- Saben  
31.  
32. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si apenas lo conoces?- preguntó Parvati  
33.  
34. Lo sé y punto, ¿qué no lo escucharon? Renegó de él, se siente  
avergonzado de eso...  
35.  
36. Eso es lo que él dice...- dijo Lavender- ¿Por qué entonces no se lo dijo  
a nadie?  
37.  
38. Porque no lo supo hasta hace unos meses y además eso no es algo de lo  
que tenga que orgullecerse para andarlo pregonando por todas partes ¿o  
sí?  
39.  
40. Pues debería haberlo dicho- dijo Parvati- Pobre Hermione, la que le  
espera...  
41.  
42. Hermione es lista, Parvati- dijo Lavender- De seguro ahora debe estar  
terminando con Harry, no sabía con quien se metía...  
43.  
44. ¿Y quién les dijo a ustedes que yo no lo sabía?- preguntó Hermione  
enfadada desde la puerta- Para que lo sepan, Harry no tiene secretos  
conmigo, lo supe unos días después de que lo supo él, y no sólo yo...- las  
dos chicas la miraron extrañadas  
45.  
46. ¿No se les hizo raro que ni Ron ni yo nos asombráramos con la noticia?-  
preguntó Tiff- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, Harry nos lo dijo unos días  
después del entierro de sus tíos...  
47.  
48. Quiénes fueron asesinados por mortífagos ¿verdad?- dijo Parvati- Y  
Harry no se llevaba bien con ellos, todo concuerda, seguramente le pidió  
a Quien- Ustedes- Saben...  
49.  
50. ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!- gritó Hermione- USTEDES NO TIENEN DERECHO A  
JUZGAR A HARRY, NO LO CONOCEN, NO SABEN NADA SOBRE ÉL...- tomó sus cosas y  
salió de la habitación para ir a la sala común, donde se encontró con  
Harry  
51.  
52. ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó él cuando se acercó- Escuché unos gritos...  
53.  
54. No fue nada, no te preocupes- lo tranquilizó Hermione- Tuve unas  
palabras con Lavender y Parvati eso es todo...- Harry la abrazó  
55.  
56. Discutieron ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupado- Te peleaste con ellas por mi  
culpa...  
57.  
58. No fue tu culpa, Harry. Es culpa suya por no decir más que tonterías,  
ya abrirán los ojos después...  
59.  
60. Eso espero, Mione, porque no me gustaría volver a pasar por lo mismo  
que cuando estábamos en segundo...  
61.  
62. ¿O sea que es verdad?- preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, se dieron la  
vuelta y se encontraron con James  
63.  
64. Siéntate, James,- dijo Harry- te lo voy a explicar- su primo obedeció-  
Para empezar, sí, es verdad: mi madre no era de origen muggle como todos  
pensaban. Mi abuela materna la dejó en la puerta de la casa en donde se  
criaría cuando apenas era un bebé, lo hizo para protegerla de su padre:  
Voldemort. No quería que fuera como él ¿entiendes?, mi abuela sabía que  
si se criaba con ella tarde o temprano Voldemort descubriría su  
existencia. Y al final funcionó, porque Voldemort no supo que había sido  
de ella hasta hace unas semanas. Entonces se le metió en la cabeza la  
absurda idea de que lograría que yo me uniera a él...  
65.  
66. Pero fue muy tonto al pensarlo ¿verdad?- preguntó su primo- Tú nunca  
harás eso...- Harry sonrió  
67.  
68. Por supuesto que no- dijo- El saber que llevamos la misma sangre no  
cambia en nada las cosas  
69.  
70. Ya lo sabía,- dijo James sonriendo- en ti hay más Gryffindor que  
Slytherin...  
71.  
72. Me alegra que pienses eso- dijo Harry- Ahora quiero que me prometas que  
no le contarás a nadie sobre esto a nadie, y menos a tu abuelo  
¿entendido?  
73.  
74. Lo prometo, pero eso no evitará que lo sepan ¿no crees?  
75.  
76. James tiene razón- dijo Hermione- Te apuesto lo que sea a que mañana  
las otras casas lo sabrán, puede que no le crean a Malfoy pero a todos  
los Gryffindors...  
77.  
78. Eso ya está arreglado- dijo Harry- Dumbledore vino hace unos minutos y  
dijo que se encargaría de que no saliera de aquí, confío en que así será-  
en ese momento empezaron a bajar los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor  
quienes se mantuvieron alejados de él y lo miraban temerosos, como si  
temieran que los ataque en cualquier momento. Ron bajó, le dio a Harry  
sus cosas y se mantuvo a su lado junto con Tiff, que también se había  
unido a ellos. Luego de unos minutos el cuadro se abrió y entró el Prof.  
Dumbledore  
79.  
80. Buenas Noches a todos- dijo- Primeramente quiero felicitarlos por la  
actitud que tomaron ante el ataque que sufrieron, demostraron claramente  
que son dignos miembros de Gryffindor, todos ustedes. Debo decirles que  
las salas comunes tanto de Ravenclaw como de Hufflepuff también fueron  
atacadas, afortunadamente no hay muertes que lamentar. Las tres casas  
serán recompensadas con 200 puntos cada una por la valentía demostrada  
ante los momentos difíciles. Antes de que vayan al gran salón donde  
pasarán la noche debo pedirles que no hagan comentarios con los alumnos  
de otras casas sobre la revelación que tuvieron acerca de Harry. Bien,  
eso es todo, síganme por favor- el cuadro se abrió y todo Gryffindor  
caminó detrás de Dumbledore hasta el gran salón, donde ya estaban los de  
Hufflepuff acomodándose en sus sacos de dormir, enseguida llegaron los  
Ravenclaw y McGonagall tomó la palabra  
81.  
82. Alumnos: primeramente quiero felicitarlos por la valentía que  
demostraron ante una situación de peligro, por eso las tres casas serán  
recompensadas con 200 puntos cada una- se escucharon vítores por todo el  
comedor- Silencio, por favor: el castillo está siendo revisado  
exhaustivamente y no podrán regresar a sus dormitorios hasta mañana  
después del desayuno. El que mañana sea sábado no es excusa para que se  
queden hablando hasta tarde así que dejo encargados a los prefectos de  
mantener el orden durante la noche. Ahora los profesores y los Miembros  
de la Orden de Merlín tenemos una reunión en la dirección- añadió  
dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry- Buenas Noches- todos los alumnos se  
acostaron mientras Harry se despedía de sus amigos y se dirigía a la  
dirección. En la gárgola se encontró con Sirius  
83.  
84. ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado  
85.  
86. A parte del hecho de que todo Gryffindor me tiene miedo, sí, estoy bien-  
respondió Harry, su padrino lo miró extrañado  
87.  
88. ¿Porqué habría de tenerte miedo todo Gryffindor?- preguntó  
89.  
90. Porque a uno de los mortífagos se le ocurrió gritar delante de todos mi  
vínculo con Voldemort, así que ya te imaginarás la que se armó...  
91.  
92. Ya se les pasará- dijo Sirius- Poco a poco volverán a tratarte como  
siempre, ya lo verás. Bombones de Menta- la gárgola se abrió y los dejó  
pasar. En la dirección estaban todos reunidos todos los profesores, los  
miembros de la Orden de Merlín y los aurores que habían venido de la  
federación  
93.  
94. Bien,- empezó Dumbledore- creo que todos sabemos la razón por la que  
estamos reunidos: tratar de averiguar la forma en que los mortífagos  
entraron al colegio. Por mi parte tengo una teoría pero necesitaremos  
confirmarla....  
95.  
96. ¿Cuál es esa teoría, Albus?- preguntó Moody  
97.  
98. Está claro que no pudieron aparecerse cerca del castillo- dijo- Nadie  
puede hacerlo, ni siquiera Voldemort. Sin embargo,- añadió- un mago muy  
poderoso puede aparecerse en el bosque prohibido. Estoy casi seguro de  
que Voldemort consiguió hacer aparecer a los mortífagos allí  
99.  
100. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó McGonagall- Las criaturas del  
bosque nos hubieran advertido si hubiera habido alguien allí, tal número  
de mortífagos no pudo cruzar el bosque sin pasar inadvertido...  
101.  
102. Es que no tuvieron que cruzar el bosque- dijo Dumbledore, todos lo  
moraron extrañados- Existe una forma de entrar al castillo desde allí-  
Harry empezó a comprender  
103.  
104. La segunda entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo- Pero esa entrada  
está sellada...  
105.  
106. Así es,- dijo Dumbledore- pero estoy casi seguro de que está sellada  
de la misma manera que la otra  
107.  
108. ¿Existe una segunda entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?- preguntó  
Hagrid. Dumbledore buscó entre un grupo de pergaminos y sacó uno muy  
antiguo, en el que se dibujaba un mapa de todos los terrenos de Hogwarts,  
incluyendo uno muy detallado del bosque prohibido  
109.  
110. No es tan bueno como el que tenían ustedes- les dijo a Sirius y a  
Remus- Pero nos será muy útil, lo hicieron los cuatro grandes cuando  
fundaron el colegio, así que es plenamente confiable  
  
Harry, que se había acercado a examinar el mapa con los demás, se dio  
cuenta que Dumbledore tenía razón: si bien ese mapa mostraba muchos  
detalles del bosque prohibido, no mostraba los pasadizos secretos del  
castillo ni indicaba a las personas que se movían en él. Todos se fijaron  
en un punto en el que decía: "Entrada a la gruta" que estaba a unos metros  
de la cabaña de Hagrid- Bien,- añadió Dumbledore- será mejor que vayamos  
cuanto antes, así será más fácil comprobar si la entrada ha sido abierta- y  
se encaminaron hasta la puerta  
1.  
2. Albus,- dijo Moody mientras salían- ¿no crees que lo mejor será que  
Harry se vaya ya a dormir?  
3.  
4. Estoy de acuerdo,- dijo Sirius- ya es muy tarde  
5.  
6. Yo los apoyaría,- dijo McGonagall- pero, si esta entrada a la cámara  
realmente se abre igual que la que está dentro del castillo, me temo que  
no podremos entrar sin la ayuda de Potter...  
7.  
8. Ya lo entenderán- dijo Dumbledore. Fueron hasta el bosque prohibido y,  
guiados por el mapa de los fundadores, llegaron hasta unos arbustos, los  
quitaron y vieron la entrada: era idéntica a la que Harry había visto en  
segundo año: una gruesa pared con dos figuras de serpiente talladas  
9.  
10. Es aquí,- dijo- es igual a la entrada que está del otro lado, en el  
castillo  
11.  
12. Bien, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Adelante- Harry se concentró durante unos  
segundos y luego lo intentó  
13.  
14. Ábrete- dijo, pero de su boca salieron sólo unos siseos, la entrada se  
abrió y todos entraron y caminaron durante horas por un largo túnel que  
bajaba hasta llegar a otra puerta en la que estaba tallada la figura de  
un mago de rostro simiesco con una larga y fina barba, tenía en su brazo  
enroscada una serpiente- Ábrete- siseó Harry de nuevo, pero la puerta no  
se movió- Vaya, estaba seguro de que lo había dicho en pársel  
15.  
16. Lo hiciste, Harry,- dijo Dumbledore- pero aún así la puerta no se  
movió...- entonces Harry tuvo una idea  
17.  
18. Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts- la puerta  
se abrió esta vez y pudieron pasar.  
Caminaron hasta que tuvieron que detenerse debido a que habían llegado al  
final del camino, ya que estaban arriba de un salón que a Harry se le hacía  
conocido, entonces levantó la mirada y se encontró con los grandes ojos de  
la estatua de Salazar Slytherin: habían salido por el mismo lugar que, tres  
años antes, lo había hecho el basilisco. Harry se estremeció al pensar que  
habían cruzado por el lugar donde había vivido una serpiente gigantesca,  
Dumbledore lo notó  
1.  
2. ¿Sucede algo malo, Harry?- preguntó  
3.  
4. No profesor, no es nada.- respondió- Sólo que este lugar no me trae  
buenos recuerdos...  
5.  
6. Entiendo- dijo él- Ahora lo que me preocupa es como bajaremos-  
Deliberaron durante unos minutos y decidieron bajar utilizando un  
encantamiento levitatorio. Una vez abajo se pusieron a examinar el suelo  
en busca de indicios de que alguien hubiera estado allí  
7.  
8. Miren esto- dijo Remus luego de unos minutos. Todos fueron hacia él y  
observaron varias huellas que se dirigían hasta otro túnel  
9.  
10. ¿Sabes a donde conduce ese túnel, Harry?- preguntó Sirius  
11.  
12. Por allí se va a la otra entrada,- respondió- la que queda en los baños  
13. Y por donde me temo que tendremos que salir- dijo Dumbledore- Será muy  
difícil hacerlo por donde entramos  
14.  
15. Más difícil será salir por allí- dijo Harry- Nosotros no hubiéramos  
podido hacerlo si no hubiera sido por Fawkes...  
16.  
17. Bien,- dijo Dumbledore- en ese caso será mejor que salgamos por el  
bosque- todos subieron a la boca de la estatua de la misma manera en  
que habían bajado. Cuando por fin pudieron salir del túnel los primeros  
rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer. Los profesores se dirigieron a sus  
respectivos despachos mientras Sirius llevaba a Harry al suyo para darle  
una poción para recuperar energías ya que luego tendría entrenamiento.  
18.  
19. Vas a tener unos cuantos días difíciles,- dijo mientras preparaba la  
poción- te das cuenta de eso ¿verdad?  
20.  
21. Sí, lo sé,- respondió Harry- pero no será la primera vez, en segundo  
año pasó lo mismo...  
22.  
23. Sí, ya me lo dijiste, pero lo de ahora es más grave: no se trata de una  
sospecha sino de una seguridad  
24.  
25. Pero no lo sabe todo el colegio, Dumbledore ya se encargó de eso  
26.  
27. Bien, solamente cuídate de que no llegue a oídos de mi padrino  
28.  
29. Ya me encargué de eso, James me prometió no decírselo a nadie.  
30.  
31. Me alegro; aquí tienes- dijo entregándole un frasco pequeño, que Harry  
tomó enseguida  
32.  
33. ¿No puedes hacer que esto sepa más agradable?- preguntó haciendo una  
mueca  
34.  
35. No me vengas con esas tú también, ya tengo suficiente con las quejas de  
Remus sobre su poción de matalobos...  
36.  
37. ¿En serio sabe mal? Yo creí que Snape lo hacía a propósito  
38.  
39. No se puede cambiar el sabor de una poción, si añades un ingrediente de  
más los efectos no son los mismos y, en el caso de Remus, una poción mal  
hecha puede resultar mortal. Y no, tampoco puedo añadirle otro  
ingrediente a esta,- añadió al ver que Harry abría la boca para preguntar-  
podría ser peligroso. Ahora ve al comedor, Hermione y los demás te deben  
estar esperando- Harry se levantó y se dirigió al comedor, fue hasta la  
mesa de Gryffindor donde sus amigos le habían guardado un lugar  
40.  
41. No regresaste en toda la noche- dijo Tiff- ¿Sucedió algo más?  
42.  
43. No, no fue eso- dijo Harry sentándose- Tuvimos que investigar algo,  
luego se los cuento- desayunaron calmadamente y luego Ron Tiff y Harry se  
dirigieron al campo de quidditch, en el camino los alcanzaron los gemelos  
44.  
45. Oye Harry,- dijo Fred- queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotros, no  
nos importa si lo que dijo ese mortífago anoche es verdad...- Harry sonrió  
46.  
47. Gracias chicos,- dijo- no esperaba menos de ustedes  
48.  
49. A otra cosa- dijo George- Nosotros tenemos curiosidad de algo: sabemos  
que Black y Lupin son Canuto y Lunático, pero no sabemos la identidad de  
los otros Merodeadores ¿podrías ayudarnos en eso?  
50.  
51. Pues no me lo van a creer pero Cornamenta era mi padre,- los gemelos lo  
miraron asombrados- y Colagusano es el traidor de Pettigrew- respondió él-  
Ahora díganme ustedes ¿Cómo lograron averiguar lo de Sirius y Remus?  
52.  
53. El viejo Filch nos ayudó en eso- dijo Fred- Estábamos castigados por  
tratar de bañar a su gata en el lago y nos mandó a ordenar todos sus  
archivos, allí encontramos cosas muy interesantes...  
54.  
55. Como algunas notas que había confiscado,- siguió George- y en algunas  
de ellas reconocimos su letra, pero estaban firmadas con sus apodos- en  
ese momento llegaron Alicia y Angelina y empezó el entrenamiento.  
  
Estuvieron entrenando durante toda la mañana hasta que Madam Hooch los hizo  
bajar diciendo que ya era la hora del almuerzo, una vez abajo les dijo que  
su siguiente partido sería contra Ravenclaw la semana que viene. Los chicos  
se dirigieron al comedor y almorzaron alegremente, algunos seguían viendo  
con temor a Harry pero él no les hizo caso y fue con sus amigos a ver a  
Sirius. Estuvieron con él gran parte de la tarde conversando de varias  
cosas  
1.  
2. Acabo de acordarme de algo- dijo Sirius- Harry escucha, no te lo dije  
antes porque no lo consideré importante pero creo que debes prepararte  
3.  
4. ¿Prepararme para qué?- preguntó él  
5.  
6. No es nada malo, no te preocupes. Es sólo que en el Valle de Godric  
existe una tradición en Navidad: todos los años se organiza un baile al  
que asiste todo el pueblo, el baile es en el castillo y yo creo que  
deberías reanudarlo de nuevo, es una tradición que ha tenido tu familia  
por siglos. El último fue la navidad anterior a la muerte de tus padres  
y, mientras estaban escondidos, James y Lily ya estaban organizando el de  
ese año...  
7.  
8. Debió ser muy importante- dijo Hermione- para que hayan pensado en  
arriesgarse y dar ese baile  
9.  
10. James no era muy amante de las tradiciones,- añadió Sirius- pero  
consideraba que el baile no debía dejar de celebrarse, incluso cuando su  
abuelo murió no dejó de hacerlo y eso que el Sr. Potter murió a  
principios de Diciembre, pero su última voluntad fue que no se dejara de  
celebrar el baile y James la respetó  
11.  
12. Pues yo no veo ningún problema en seguir la tradición- dijo Harry- Lo  
malo es que yo no sé como organizar un baile...  
13.  
14. No tendrás que hacerlo solo- dijo Sirius- Poony y yo te ayudaremos,  
Poony sabe de esto más que yo, él ayudaba a tus padres con todos los  
preparativos. Pero aún tenemos tiempo para eso, ya te avisaré como va  
todo. Ahora será mejor que vayan a su sala común si no quieren tener un  
encuentro desagradable para ti Harry- los chicos salieron y fueron a su  
sala común, en donde estuvieron un rato haciendo deberes hasta que Tiff  
preguntó  
15.  
16. ¿Saben? No sé porqué, pero desde que llegué a Inglaterra me ha entrado  
una gran curiosidad por saber quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres, debe  
ser porque nací aquí...  
17.  
18. ¿No naciste en los EE.UU.?- preguntó Hermione  
19.  
20. No, mis padres también son ingleses, pero a papá lo transfirieron unos  
meses después de que me adoptaran  
21.  
22. Creo que hay una forma de saber quienes son tus verdaderos padres- dijo  
Harry- Lo leí en este libro- dijo sacando el libro que ya le había  
enseñado a Hermione- Aquí está,- añadió luego de pasar unas hojas- parece  
sencillo, pero funcionará sólo si tus verdaderos padres son magos...  
23.  
24. No importa,- dijo Tiff- eso ya es algo. ¿Qué se necesita?  
25.  
26. Unos cuantos ingredientes básicos de pociones y una gota de tu sangre.  
Pero hay un problema: sólo puede hacerse entre la medianoche del 31 de  
Octubre hasta antes del amanecer del 1 de noviembre...  
27.  
28. Podemos hacerlo después del baile- dijo Hermione- El problema es donde,  
estoy segura de que muchos no se irán a la cama después del baile sino  
que lo continuarán aquí...  
29.  
30. Podemos hacerlo en la Casa de los Gritos...- sugirió Ron  
31.  
32. Será difícil salir del castillo,- dijo Harry- seguramente los  
profesores estarán vigilando. Pero me has dado una idea: los pasadizos,  
seguramente podremos encontrar alguno que nos sirva- se pusieron a  
revisar el Mapa del Merodeador (que Harry siempre llevaba consigo) y  
decidieron utilizar uno de los pasadizos que Filch no conocía y cuya  
entrada quedaba en la cuarta planta. Luego terminaron de hacer sus  
deberes y fueron a cenar.  
  
La siguiente semana transcurrió con normalidad hasta el martes, cuando El  
Profeta volvió a publicarse y salieron varios artículos sobre lo ocurrido  
en el ministerio, añadía además que el Callejón Diagon estaba  
reconstruyéndose y que esa tarde se elegirían a los nuevos funcionarios del  
ministerio de magia, el ministro entre ellos. Ron recibió una lechuza de su  
madre diciendo que era seguro que a su padre lo ascendieran y que Percy  
había decidido renunciar a su puesto como director de departamento y  
conformarse con un puesto secundario. Todo el colegio estuvo al pendiente  
de la llegada del periódico el miércoles, Hermione fue una de las primeras  
en recibirlo y la primera plana anunciaba con grandes letras: "ARTHUR  
WEASLEY ELEGIDO COMO NUEVO MINISTRO DE MAGIA"...  
1.  
2. ¡¡RON!!- gritó entusiasmada- Ven a ver esto...  
3.  
4. ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó él acercándose- ¿A qué se debe tanto es...?-  
Hermione puso el diario frente a sus ojos- ¡Genial! Hey Fred, ven a ver  
esto...- los gemelos se acercaron y leyeron el periódico  
5.  
6. ¡Súper!- dijeron los dos- Ya era hora- añadió George- Sigue leyendo  
Hermione, ¿quiénes son los otros funcionarios?- Hermione siguió leyendo y  
así los chicos supieron que Amos Diggory era el Vice- ministro y que  
algunos miembros de la familia de Harry habían conseguido puestos  
importantes: su abuelo era jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica y  
Alejandro había ocupado el lugar de Percy. Así mismo, Sirius había  
conservado su puesto como Jefe del departamento de Aurores, un  
departamento que había sido creado desde el regreso de Voldemort y que  
tanto Dumbledore como el Sr. Weasley habían insistido en que Sirius  
estuviera al frente aunque estuviera en Hogwarts.  
  
El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente y por fin llegó el sábado, día en  
que Gryffindor jugaría contra Ravenclaw en la mañana y, si había tiempo,  
Hufflepuff contra Slytherin en la tarde. Luego del desayuno todo el colegio  
se dirigió al campo de quidditch para el partido. Este resultó más difícil  
para los Gryffindor que el anterior, si bien la actuación de Tiffany fue  
tan perfecta como en el partido anterior a Ron le lograron anotar tres  
veces y a Harry le estaba costando mucho esquivar las bludgers. Lo  
conseguía haciendo muchos malabares que dejaron a todos impresionados,  
estaba cerca de Ron cuando notó un destello dorado a junto a su cabeza  
1.  
2. Ron,- dijo- no te muevas...  
3.  
4. Harry ¿qué...?  
5.  
6. Haz lo que te digo, no te muevas, la snitch está junto a tu cabeza... no  
mires... quédate quieto unos segundos- Harry rodeó rápidamente a Ron y en  
menos de un parpadeo tuvo la pequeña y rebelde pelota dorada en sus manos  
7.  
8. ¡Y POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH!- se escuchó decir a Lee Jordan por el  
micrófono- Gryffindor gana por 330 a 30...- todo el colegio se dirigió al  
castillo para el almuerzo  
9.  
10. Estuviste genial- le dijo Hermione a Harry abrazándolo- Esa manera de  
atrapar la snitch fue estupenda...  
11.  
12. Ella tiene razón,- dijo Ron- estuviste mejor que nunca. Baker estaba en  
la tribuna, yo lo vi, de seguro te eligen...- siguieron caminando al  
castillo cuando Harry escuchó que lo llamaban  
13.  
14. Sigan ustedes,- dijo a sus amigos- yo los alcanzaré en unos minutos-  
los chicos siguieron al castillo mientras Baker se acercaba a Harry  
rodeado de un grupo de magos entre los que estaban Oliver y Katie  
15.  
16. Excelente partido, Potter- dijo uno de ellos- Creímos que Edmond  
exageraba cuando nos habló sobre ti, pero a decir verdad se quedó corto...  
17.  
18. Harry, él es Albert Kingley, capitán de la selección de mayores- dijo  
Oliver- Dime ¿ya hablaste con tu padrino?  
19.  
20. Sí, dijo que, mientras no interfiera en mis estudios, por él no habría  
problema...  
21.  
22. En ese caso bienvenido a la selección de Inglaterra, Potter- dijo  
Kingley- Nosotros te avisaremos cuando empiecen los entrenamientos, que  
serán desde enero- estuvieron un rato conversando y presentando a Harry a  
los demás miembros del equipo hasta que él se tuvo que ir al comedor.  
  
Luego del almuerzo todo el colegio se dirigió nuevamente al campo de  
quidditch para el otro partido. Al parecer los de Slytherin se confiaron  
demasiado ya que no se les veía preocupados, pero una vez que comenzó el  
partido se dieron cuenta de que habían hecho mal al confiarse, ya que  
Hufflepuff empezó a atacar y enseguida anotaron. El partido fue muy parejo,  
pero aún así no faltaron las constantes faltas de Slytherin. De repente  
todos se dieron cuenta de que Malfoy aceleró y luego de unos segundos  
atrapó la snitch. El partido terminó 80- 220 a favor de Slytherin. De tal  
forma que las posiciones eran las siguientes: primero estaba Gryffindor con  
780 puntos, le seguía Slytherin con 360, tercero estaba Ravenclaw con 180 y  
al final Hufflepuff con 80. Sólo quedaba el último partido, que sería al  
día siguiente de Halloween. Todos opinaban que Gryffindor ya tenía la copa  
de quidditch en sus manos, pero Harry y el equipo sabían que no debían  
confiarse, ya que los de Slytherin harían cualquier cosa por ganarles.  
  
Las siguientes semanas fueron pasando con normalidad, con las clases igual  
de duras y los profesores enviándoles cada vez más tarea. Fue a mediados de  
octubre cuando Dumbledore anunció que ese fin de semana habría una visita a  
Hogsmeade para los alumnos de tercero en adelante que contaban con la  
autorización de sus padres. Todos se alegraron con la noticia menos Harry,  
que no podría ir, pero se animó un poco cuando Hermione le dijo que se  
quedaría con él. Llegó el fin de semana y mientras Ron y Tiff estaban en el  
pueblo ellos daban largos paseos por el lago observando los movimientos del  
calamar gigante que de vez en cuando salía a la superficie. Era casi el  
final de la tarde cuando decidieron regresar a la torre de Gryffindor a  
esperar a sus amigos. Harry se disculpó con Hermione un momento y subió a  
su habitación, bajó enseguida con el álbum de fotos de sus padres  
1.  
2. Quiero mostrarte esto,- le dijo a Hermione- tú nunca has visto las fotos  
de mis padres- Hermione se acercó y juntos pasaron varias hojas del álbum  
3.  
4. Vaya,- dijo Hermione mientras miraban una foto de Los Merodeadores junto  
con Arabella y la madre de Harry cuando tenían su edad- había escuchado  
que te parecías mucho a tu padre, pero jamás pensé que tanto: me parece  
verte a ti en esta fotografía...  
5.  
6. Sí, nos parecemos bastante- dijo Harry- Sólo espero llegar a ser la  
mitad de persona que fue él...  
7.  
8. Ya lo eres,- le dijo ella- eres una gran persona. Tus padres estarían  
orgullosos de ti, estoy segura- en ese momento escucharon unos pasos y  
vieron que el resto del colegio regresaba del pueblo. Sus amigos se  
acercaron a ellos enseguida, se notaba a Tiff muy emocionada  
9.  
10. Traemos las cosas- dijo Ron indicándoles un paquete- Está todo lo que  
nos dijiste Harry- él tomó el paquete y examinó su interior  
11.  
12. Sí, está completo- dijo devolviéndola- Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a  
que llegue Halloween, faltan menos de dos semanas  
13.  
14. Estoy esperando que llegue- dijo Tiff- Jamás había estado tan ansiosa,  
algo me dice que mis verdaderos padres eran magos...  
15.  
16. Pronto lo sabrás,- dijo Ron abrazándola- sólo son dos semanas...  
17.  
18. Tienes razón,- dijo Tiff apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- he esperado  
durante 15 años, ¿qué son dos semanas más?- Harry y Hermione se dieron  
cuenta de la escena  
19.  
20. Chicos...- dijo Hermione- no es que sea entrometida pero... ¿hay algo que  
quieran contarnos?- sus amigos se pusieron como tomates  
21.  
22. Bueno, la verdad es que... somos novios- dijo Tiff tomando la mano de Ron  
23.  
24. Desde esta tarde, en Hogsmeade- añadió él, sus amigos sonrieron  
25.  
26. Felicidades- dijeron- La verdad es que ya era hora- añadió Hermione  
27.  
28. No empiecen...- dijo Tiff- ¿Y ustedes que hacían?  
29.  
30. Harry me estaba mostrando las fotos de sus padres- respondió Hermione-  
Realmente se parece mucho a su padre...- sus amigos se acercaron a la mesa  
a ver el álbum y se quedaron admirados del parecido que había  
31.  
32. Es como verte a ti,- dijo Tiff- menos en los ojos. Tengo una duda,  
¿quiénes lo acompañan? Las chicas son la Profa. Figg y tu madre, lo sé  
porque la Sra. Barlow tenía algunas fotos de ella, y dos de los chicos  
parecen ser Sirius y Remus, pero al otro no lo conozco...  
33.  
34. Y ojalá no lo conozcas nunca- dijo Harry- El otro es Peter Pettigrew,  
el que entregó a mis padres a Voldemort- añadió en voz baja  
35.  
36. Lo siento,- dijo Tiff- no lo sabía...  
37.  
38. No importa- dijo Harry más animado- Vamos a cenar y de paso nos cuentan  
como les fue...- los cuatro fueron al gran comedor charlando animadamente.  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente de tal forma que los chicos no se dieron  
cuenta cuando ya estaban en el día de Halloween. Como había demasiado  
entusiasmo entre los estudiantes debido al baile de esa noche, muchos de  
los profesores desistieron de tratar de enseñarles mucho ese día y se  
dedicaban solamente a darles repasos de los temas anteriores. Ya Dumbledore  
había decidido que las clases se suspenderían a las cinco para darles  
tiempo de arreglarse, sobre todo a las chicas, ya que el baile comenzaría a  
las ocho. Después de su última clase todos los chicos se dirigieron a sus  
salas comunes mientras las chicas iban a sus dormitorios a arreglarse. Un  
poco antes de las siete los chicos también subieron a ponerse sus  
disfraces, Harry el suyo de Romeo y Ron el de Rey Arturo, y bajaron a  
esperar a las chicas que bajaron unos minutos antes de las ocho. Las dos  
estaban muy hermosas, Hermione con un vestido dorado y Tiff con uno azul  
claro.  
1.  
2. Chicas, están muy hermosas- dijo Harry ofreciéndole su brazo a Hermione,  
mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con Tiff  
3.  
4. Gracias,- dijeron ellas- ustedes tampoco están mal- los chicos sonrieron  
y los cuatro se dirigieron juntos a la entrada del comedor, donde todo el  
colegio estaba reunido esperando que se abrieran las puertas. Unos  
segundos después de que ellos llegaran llegó la Profa. McGonagall y se  
dirigió a todos  
5.  
6. Se ha escogido al azahar una pareja de cada casa para abrir el baile-  
dijo- Las seleccionadas son las siguientes: por Slytherin, el Sr. Draco  
Malfoy y su pareja; por Ravenclaw, la Srta. Cho Chang y su pareja; por  
Hufflepuff, la Srta. Hannah Abbott y su pareja; y por Gryffindor el Sr.  
Harry Potter con su pareja- se hizo una pausa mientras se adelantaban-  
Las parejas que he mencionado síganme por favor, los demás pueden pasar-  
Harry y las otras parejas siguieron a la Profa. McGonagall hasta una  
puerta lateral que daba al comedor- Esperen aquí un momento por favor  
7.  
8. Miren nada más- dijo Malfoy- No podías caer más bajo, Potter, no creí  
que te dejaras ver en público con ella...- Pansy, que era su pareja, soltó  
una risita burlona  
9.  
10. No veo porqué no habría de hacerlo,- dijo Harry sin inmutarse- yo no  
tengo razón para avergonzarme de mi novia, ¿tú sí, Malfoy?- todos rieron  
disimuladamente, mientras Malfoy apretaba los puños, fue una suerte que  
en ese momento llegara la Profa. McGonagall para decirles que ya podían  
pasar.  
  
Se abrieron las puertas y todos pasaron al comedor, que estaba adornado con  
pequeñas calabazas flotantes que despedían una suave luz desde su interior,  
las mesas grandes habían sido retiradas y en su lugar habían puesto  
pequeñas mesas para cuatro personas alrededor del salón. Segundos después  
de que entraron la música sonó y el baile empezó, luego de unos minutos se  
les unieron las demás parejas y la pista se llenó de gente  
1.  
2. Esto de abrir bailes se nos está haciendo una costumbre ¿no crees?- le  
dijo Hermione a Harry al oído  
3.  
4. Es verdad,- dijo él- pero este baile estoy pasándola mucho mejor que el  
anterior...  
5.  
6. Pues claro, si el año pasado no estuviste pendiente de tu pareja sino de  
otra persona...- dijo Hermione con un leve tono de enojo en su voz- Persona  
que casualmente está detrás de nosotros...  
7.  
8. Bien por ella. Ahora mi atención está en la hermosa chica que está  
bailando conmigo- la miró a los ojos- No tienes porqué ponerte celosa,  
Mione, no te voy a negar que un tiempo me gustaba Cho pero fue una  
ilusión pasajera, nada más. Tú eres mi único amor- Hermione sonrió más  
tranquila, siguieron bailando varias piezas hasta que fueron a sentarse  
junto a Ron y a Tiff, los chicos fueron por refrescos mientras las chicas  
esperaban en la mesa, estuvieron algún tiempo sentados hasta que empezó a  
sonar una canción lenta  
9.  
10. ¿Bailamos?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione ofreciéndole su mano, ella la  
tomó y fueron a la pista. Estaban muy juntos y parecía que el tiempo no  
pasara mientras la música sonaba por todo el salón...  
Yo no sé como empezó,  
Sólo sé que sucedió  
Fue tal vez sin darme cuenta  
No podía ver la luz  
Hasta que cerré mis ojos  
Y desperté pensando en ti  
  
A veces me parece  
Que es toda una locura  
Como un sueño sin sentido  
Mientras estás lejos,  
Espero siempre aquí  
Que lo nuestro llegue a ser  
Porque pude comprender...  
  
Que eres el amor de mi vida  
Te lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida  
Ahora tengo una razón para existir, para vivir  
Y puedo ser feliz  
Porque ahora sé, que eres el amor...  
  
Hoy veo el sol brillar  
Y, en mi mente, tu recuerdo  
Está creciendo cada día  
Y quisiera agradecer  
Por encontrarte en mi camino  
Y ser el centro de mi vida  
  
Quizá si te propongo  
La mágica aventura  
De estar juntos para siempre  
Que seas quien espera  
En cada atardecer  
Y una estrella descubrir  
Y te pueda repetir...  
  
Que eres el amor de mi vida  
Te lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida  
Ahora tengo una razón para existir, para vivir  
Y puedo ser feliz  
Porque ahora sé... que eres el amor, el amor de mi vida...  
Te lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida  
Porque tengo una ilusión que compartir, puedo decir  
Lo que siento es de verdad  
Que eres el amor...  
1.  
2. Esta canción es tuya, Mione- le dijo Harry al oído- Describe todo lo que  
siento por ti...  
3.  
4. Entonces será nuestra canción desde ahora,- le dijo ella- ¿estás de  
acuerdo?  
5.  
6. Sí, desde ahora será nuestra canción. ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?-  
ella asintió y salieron al jardín de la mano. Estuvieron paseando un rato  
bajo las estrellas hasta que se sentaron en un banco a descansar- ¿Ya te  
dije que estás muy hermosa esta noche?  
7.  
8. No, aún no...- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero eso puede remediarse ¿no crees?  
9.  
10. Sí... y te lo digo ahora: eres la chica más hermosa del baile, la mejor  
de todas- dijo besándola- Te amo, Mione, te amaré siempre...  
11.  
12. Y yo a ti, Harry, para siempre- se besaron de nuevo y estuvieron bajo  
las estrellas durante varios minutos hasta que Hermione miró su reloj-  
Son casi las doce, Harry, debemos ir al salón para reunirnos con Tiff y  
Ron- los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón, en la puerta se  
encontraron con Sirius y Arabella  
13.  
14. Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos,- dijo Sirius- el baile está por  
terminar y deben cerrarlo las mismas parejas que lo abrieron, así que  
apresúrense- los chicos entraron y se fueron directamente donde sus  
amigos  
15.  
16. Llegan justo a tiempo,- dijo Ron- el baile está apunto de terminar- en  
efecto, en ese momento McGonagall se acercó al micrófono y pidió las  
parejas seleccionadas que pasen a la pista. Bailaron una pieza y luego  
todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes  
  
Harry y sus amigos estuvieron unos minutos con sus compañeros en la sala  
común hasta que por fin lograron escabullirse gracias a la capa invisible  
de Harry y con los ingredientes, el libro y el caldero de Tiff bajo el  
brazo. Caminaron muy sigilosamente hasta la cuarta planta y entraron en el  
pasadizo que quedaba detrás del espejo. Una vez adentro colocaron todos los  
ingredientes en el suelo y empezaron a preparar la poción; esto lo hacían  
entre Hermione y Harry, ya que Tiff estaba muy nerviosa y Ron la estaba  
apoyando  
1.  
2. Si no quieres seguir sólo dilo, Tiff,- dijo Harry- nosotros lo  
entenderemos...  
3.  
4. No,- dijo ella decidida- quiero hacerlo, quiero saber si mis verdaderos  
padres fueron magos, y si así fue quiero saber sus nombres  
5.  
6. Bien, entonces adelante- dijo Hermione- La poción está lista, ¿qué sigue  
ahora, amor?- Harry le entregó el libro a Tiff mientras extendía un gran  
pedazo de pergamino en el suelo  
7.  
8. Lee estas palabras mientras viertes la poción en el pergamino- le indicó-  
y cuando termines añade una gota de tu sangre, unos minutos después el  
pergamino te mostrará los nombres y el rostro de tus padres, si es que  
son magos, si son muggles simplemente arderá- Tiff Tomó el libro con una  
mano y con la otra vertía la poción que tenía el caldero sobre el  
pergamino mientras recitaba unas extrañas palabras en un idioma que los  
chicos no habían escuchado jamás; luego tomó una aguja que le dio  
Hermione, se picó el dedo y vertió una gota de su sangre sobre la poción,  
esta se tornó añil muy claro y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, como si el  
pergamino la absorbiera...  
9.  
10. No eres de origen muggle,- dijo Harry- de ser así el pergamino ya  
hubiera ardido. Dentro de un momento sabrás quienes fueron tus verdaderos  
padres- no acababa aún de hablar cuando la poción desapareció por  
completo y en el pergamino se formaron claramente dos imágenes que todos  
reconocieron...  
11.  
12. Es... es increíble- dijo Ron luego de unos minutos- de todos los lugares  
del mundo...  
13.  
14. No hay ninguna duda,- añadió Hermione- incluso los nombres coinciden-  
ni Harry ni Tiff dijeron nada, los dos estaban demasiado impresionados  
como para hablar, con los ojos fijos en el pergamino, que aún mostraba la  
imagen de una mujer pelirroja y con brillantes ojos verdes junto a un  
hombre con gafas y cabello negro y alborotado, debajo de la imagen estaba  
escrito: "James Potter y Lilian Evans" Entonces a Harry se le vinieron a  
la mente las palabras que había leído en el pergamino "...la niña será  
separada de su familia al nacer y el mar se interpondrá entre ella y su  
hermano. Tendrá el mismo destino de su madre: será criada por muggles..."  
todo coincidía: Tiff era su hermana, la había tenido tan cerca todo ese  
tiempo...  
15.  
16. Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común- dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio  
mientras examinaba el Mapa del Merodeador- ya todos se fueron a dormir,  
allí podrán hablar más tranquilos- los cuatro se cubrieron con la capa de  
nuevo y fueron silenciosamente a la sala común. Tanto Harry como Tiff  
derramaban silenciosas lágrimas. Una vez en la sala común se sentaron los  
cuatro junto a la chimenea  
17.  
18. Al menos me queda el consuelo de que mis padres no me abandonaron como  
pensé durante años- dijo Tiff- algo me dice que me amaron mucho...  
19.  
20. Eso no lo dudes nunca,- dijo Harry- ellos te amaron tanto como a mí, y  
mamá hubiera dado su vida por ti, como lo hizo conmigo...  
21.  
22. Lo sé, y aunque me duele saber que murieron al menos te tengo a ti...  
hermano- añadió sonriendo débilmente- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- Harry, por  
toda respuesta, fue hacia ella y la abrazó, ella hizo lo mismo y se  
quedaron varios segundos abrazados y llorando en silencio- Y no solo  
tengo un hermano- añadió- sino también una cuñada...- dijo mirando a  
Hermione  
23.  
24. Y yo un cuñado,- dijo Harry- que además es mi mejor amigo  
25.  
26. ...y en recuerdo a esa amistad es que espero que no intentes matarme por  
andar con tu hermana- dijo Ron  
27.  
28. No te preocupes Ron, sé que mi hermanita está en buenas manos. Espero  
que la cuides o entonces sí te las verás conmigo...- advirtió Harry con  
tono serio, para luego reír seguido de los demás  
29.  
30. Pierde cuidado,- dijo Ron abrazando a Tiff- la cuidaré como a un tesoro  
31.  
32. Hay algo que me preocupa,- dijo Tiff- ¿cómo se lo diremos a Rose? Entre  
todo esto no hay que olvidar que el asesino de su madre es...  
33.  
34. Voldemort no es nada nuestro,- la interrumpió Harry- métetelo en la  
cabeza. El llevar su sangre no hizo a nuestra madre igual a él y a  
nosotros menos. Lo importante ahora es que Voldemort no sepa de tu  
existencia o intentará hacer contigo lo mismo que intenta hacer conmigo  
35.  
36. Yo jamás me uniré a él,- dijo Tiff- jamás...  
37.  
38. No hace falta que me lo digas, pero Voldemort no es de los que se  
rinden tan fácilmente, sería demasiado para ese gran ego suyo.  
39.  
40. Harry tiene razón,- dijo Ron, que también había perdido el miedo al  
nombre- si Voldemort sabe quien eres intentará que te unas a él, ya viste  
todo lo que tuvo que pasar Harry desde que supo quien era...  
41.  
42. Por eso es importante que esto no salga de aquí,- dijo Hermione- aunque  
Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore deberían saberlo, pero nadie más...  
43.  
44. Será nuestro secreto.- dijo Harry- Ahora debemos irnos a dormir, mañana  
a primera hora debemos hablar con Dumbledore, Tiff, es muy importante que  
él sepa quien eres, ya sabrás de lo que te hablo- los cuatro se  
levantaron y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Cuando llegaron al suyo  
Harry y Ron se cambiaron y se acostaron, enseguida Harry cayó en un  
profundo sueño ayudado por la tranquilidad de saber que su hermana está  
cerca de él. "He cumplido con la primera parte, pensó desde ahora  
lucharemos juntos"  
  
Al día siguiente se levantaron con los primeros rayos de sol y bajaron  
juntos a la sala común donde se encontraron con las chicas y bajaron juntos  
al gran comedor, en donde no había casi nadie dado que era sábado y la  
final de quidditch era en la tarde. Como Slytherin había apartado con  
anticipación el campo para esa mañana los del equipo de Gryffindor no  
pudieron entrenar, pero eso no les importó mucho ya que lo habían hecho  
duramente durante toda la semana. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de  
Gryffindor y desayunaron rápidamente, luego Ron y Hermione regresaron a la  
sala común mientras Harry y su hermana iban al despacho de Dumbledore  
1.  
2. ¿Sabes la contraseña del despacho del Prof. Dumbledore?- preguntó Tiff  
cuando habían llegado a la gárgola  
3.  
4. Si no ha cambiado desde hace un mes sí, pero si lo ha hecho tendremos  
que adivinar  
5.  
6. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
7.  
8. Es sencillo, Dumbledore siempre pone como contraseña el nombre de algún  
postre  
9.  
10. ¿Estás diciéndome que, si la contraseña ha cambiado, tendremos que  
ponernos a repetir todo nombre de postre que se nos ocurra?  
11.  
12. Algo así, pero probemos primero con la última: Bombones de Menta- la  
gárgola no se movió- Cucurucho de cucarachas- nada, Tiff lo miró  
divertida- Esa fue la última contraseña el año pasado...  
13.  
14. Sí, claro. Me toca: Pastel de Calabaza, no, tampoco Alverjas  
Multisabores de Bertie Bott...  
15.  
16. No le gustan- dijo Harry- Ranas de chocolate- esta vez la gárgola se  
movió para darles paso y los dos subieron por la escalera de caracol,  
llegaron hasta el despacho del director y tocaron la puerta, desde  
adentro la voz de Dumbledore les indicó que pasaran  
17.  
18. Buenos días- los saludó amablemente cuando entraron- Siéntense, ¿qué  
los trae tan temprano por aquí?  
19.  
20. Algo muy importante, profesor- dijo Harry- Verá usted, anoche, después  
del baile... nosotros tomamos la capa invisible y...- Dumbledore sonrió  
21.  
22. Entiendo:- dijo- tú y tus amigos han vuelto a las andadas y, por lo que  
veo, la Srta. Stevens se ha unido a ustedes. Sin embargo, tuvo que  
ocurrir algo muy importante en esa salida como para que vengas a verme  
tan temprano y confesármelo  
23.  
24. En realidad la culpa fue mía- dijo Tiff- No sé si lo sepa, pero soy  
adoptada, y desde que llegué a Inglaterra me ha entrado una curiosidad  
tremenda por saber quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres, debe ser porque  
nací aquí  
25.  
26. Y, cuando Tiff nos lo comentó, yo recordé un hechizo que había leído en  
el libro que encontré en el castillo y que traje conmigo, así que me  
ofrecí a ayudarla...  
27.  
28. Sé de que hechizo me hablas, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Después de que  
Lily leyó la carta que Jane había dejado para ella, tu padre su ofreció a  
hacerlo para saber si la carta decía la verdad. Creo que está demás  
decirte que se confirmaron sus sospechas...  
29.  
30. Sí, entiendo- dijo Harry- El caso es que nosotros realizamos anoche ese  
hechizo en uno de los pasadizos secretos y descubrimos algo muy  
importante: Tiffany... Tiffany es mi hermana, profesor- Dumbledore esbozó  
una sonrisa de satisfacción  
31.  
32. Me alegra que la hayas encontrado al fin, Harry. Aunque debo confesarte  
que ya tenía esa sospecha, pero necesitaba confirmarla antes de decirte  
algo, no quería que te hicieras ilusiones en vano  
33.  
34. ¿Lo sospechaba?- preguntó Tiff- ¿Cómo...?  
35.  
36. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero existe cierto parecido entre  
ustedes dos: los ojos de Lily, el cabello rebelde de James...- los dos  
sonrieron- Además está su fecha de cumpleaños; y, probablemente no lo has  
notado Harry, pero tu nivel mágico se ha incrementado mucho desde que se  
conocieron, así como el de Tiffany, según los reportes que he recibido  
desde Salem. Dime Harry, ¿le has hablado ya de lo que te conté el día  
siguiente a tu cumpleaños?  
37.  
38. No, profesor- respondió él- En realidad yo quería preguntarle si ahora  
ya puedo decírselo a Ron y a Hermione...  
39.  
40. Puedes hacerlo, Harry, pero a nadie más. No queremos que esto llegue a  
oídos de Voldemort- los dos asintieron- Aunque me imagino que querrás  
hablarle de esto a Sirius y a Remus...  
41.  
42. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto le diga a Sirius que salí con la capa  
invisible se enfadará tanto que no me dejará continuar- dijo Harry- Así  
que he pensado que tal vez usted podría...  
43.  
44. Entiendo,- dijo Dumbledore- no te preocupes, yo se lo diré. Ahora  
regresen a su sala común, recuerden que tienen una misión que cumplir...-  
los chicos asintieron y salieron  
45.  
46. No entiendo,- dijo Tiff mientras se caminaban por los pasillos- ¿qué  
quiso decir el Prof. Dumbledore con eso de que tenemos una misión que  
cumplir?  
47.  
48. Es una larga historia... Ya te contaré en la sala común, aún tenemos  
tiempo antes del almuerzo, tengo algo que mostrarte. En realidad tenemos  
muchas cosas de que hablar  
49.  
50. ...y toda una vida para hacerlo- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero me has dejado  
intrigada con eso que tienes que mostrarme- siguieron caminando a su sala  
común y allí se encontraron con Ron y Hermione  
51.  
52. Ahora sí puedo contarles todo lo que me dijo Dumbledore- dijo Harry-  
Espérenme aquí...- subió a su dormitorio, sacó de su baúl el pergamino que  
Dumbledore le entregó en el Caldero Chorreante y bajó a reunirse con los  
demás, los cuatro fueron hasta una mesa apartada y Harry sacó el  
pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Tiff. Ella lo abrió y Ron y  
Hermione se acercaron para leerlo también, cada vez más asombrados  
53.  
54. ¿Slytherin y Ravenclaw?- exclamó Tiffany- ¿Gryffindor y Hufflepuff?  
¿Los fundadores se casaron entre sí?  
55.  
56. A mí también me sorprendió al principio,- dijo Harry- pero sigan  
leyendo que eso no es todo...  
57.  
58. ¿Salazar Slytherin puede volver a la vida?- preguntó Ron luego de unos  
minutos- Eso sería terrible...- siguieron leyendo durante varios minutos  
más  
59.  
60. El mismo nombre que papá...- dijo Tiff cuando terminaron de leer- El hijo  
de Godric y Helga se llamaba igual que nuestro padre...  
61.  
62. Y la profetisa que fue a ver a Gryffindor días antes de su muerte era  
muy buena- comentó Hermione- No pudo ser más exacta en su predicción  
63.  
64. Pero lo importante ahora es encontrar la Cámara de la que habló  
Gryffindor- dijo Tiff- Si Voldemort logra resucitar a Slytherin antes que  
nosotros a Gryffindor el mundo mágico estará perdido...  
65.  
66. Lo malo es que no sabemos donde puede estar- dijo Harry- Mione, ¿la  
Historia de Hogwarts no dice nada sobre eso?  
67.  
68. No,- respondió ella- ni siquiera menciona la unión entre los  
fundadores. Lo único que hace es narrar la leyenda de la cámara de los  
secretos, pero no da ninguna pista sobre su ubicación...  
69.  
70. Si Voldemort halló la forma de encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos,  
nosotros también encontraremos la del Fénix- dijo Harry- Somos dos y  
sabemos que es más que una leyenda, además estoy seguro de que en uno de  
los libros del castillo de Gryffindor podremos encontrar algo que nos sea  
útil, traje todos los que me parecieron que eran de su tiempo, están en  
mi baúl allá arriba  
71.  
72. Deberíamos repartírnoslos,- dijo Tiff- así será más fácil buscar  
73.  
74. Tienes razón, pero tú deberías leer el libro que utilizamos anoche  
también. Tiene muchos hechizos muy útiles, estoy a punto de terminarlo,  
en cuanto lo haga te lo daré...  
75.  
76. Gracias hermano- dijo Tiff- En realidad estoy deseando aprender ese  
hechizo con el que esquivaste el Avada Kedavra...- añadió entusiasmada  
77.  
78. Yo te lo enseñaré, necesitarás mucha concentración para lograrlo  
79.  
80. Eso les será muy útil a los dos,- dijo Hermione- a cualquiera en  
realidad, pero sólo ustedes tienen el suficiente poder para lograrlo...  
81.  
82. Según Dumbledore ese es uno de nuestros poderes como herederos- dijo  
Harry- Pero nos falta perfeccionar aún los poderes de Helga y Rowena, el  
pársel puedo hablarlo siempre que se necesita...  
83.  
84. ¿Tú también hablas pársel?- preguntó Tiff  
85.  
86. ¿También?- preguntó Ron- ¿Tú hablas pársel?  
87.  
88. Sí, lo descubrí cuando era pequeña, en unas vacaciones que hicimos con  
mis padres a Arizona. Rose y yo estábamos paseando por el desierto cuando  
vimos a una cobra pequeña, ella me pidió ayuda y yo la adopté...  
89.  
90. ¿Tuviste a una cobra como mascota?- preguntó Harry- En eso te pareces a  
mamá; según me contó Sirius, ella también tenía inclinación por las  
serpientes, aunque no hablaba pársel como nosotros  
91.  
92. Yo no supe que hablaba pársel hasta que entré a Salem,- dijo su hermana-  
me comunicaba con Parsis pero no sospechaba que eso era magia. Luego de  
unos meses en el Instituto leí que esa no era una habilidad muy común y,  
como era un arte oscura, decidí no comentarlo con nadie.  
93.  
94. Una decisión muy sensata- dijo Ron- Ni te imaginas la que se armó en  
segundo año cuando se supo que Harry hablaba pársel...  
95.  
96. ¿Y que pasó con tu mascota?- preguntó Hermione  
97.  
98. Tuve que dejarla ir cuando empecé Salem,- respondió Tiff tristemente-  
me dio mucha pena pero no podía llevarla conmigo, así que fuimos de nuevo  
a Arizona y la solté  
99.  
100. ¿Y tus padres adoptivos no te dijeron nada?- preguntó Harry- No me  
quiero imaginar la que se hubiera armado si yo hubiera llegado con una  
serpiente a Privet Drive, ya recibía suficientes quejas con Hedwig...  
101.  
102. Suelen hacerme algunas concesiones, eso no quiere decir que me  
consientan demasiado pero, como soy hija única, me conceden algunos  
caprichos de vez en cuando... En realidad son unos padres maravillosos,  
nunca me ocultaron que soy adoptada y eso es algo que les agradezco,  
tengo que escribirles para hablarles sobre ti  
103.  
104. A mí también me gustaría conocerlos- dijo Harry- Tengo una idea, ¿por  
qué no les dices que vayan en navidad al castillo? Tú tienes tanto  
derecho a él como yo  
105.  
106. Buena idea, estoy segura que aceptarán. Definitivamente estas  
navidades estarán geniales- siguieron conversando un buen rato hasta que  
notaron que faltaba poco para el almuerzo, así que Ron, Harry y Tiff  
subieron a ponerse el uniforme de quidditch, ya que luego sería el  
partido contra Slytherin, mientras Hermione los esperaba. Una vez que  
bajaron se dirigieron los cuatro al Gran Comedor, en donde minutos  
después se les unió el resto del equipo, almorzaron rápidamente y fueron  
al campo de quidditch con todo el colegio detrás. Una vez que estuvieron  
en los vestuarios, Harry se dirigió al equipo  
107.  
108. Bien, de este partido depende todo:- les dijo- la copa de quidditch y  
el campeonato intercolegial. Llevamos más de 400 puntos de ventaja pero  
esa no es razón para confiarse, ya saben como juegan los de Slytherin así  
que tengan cuidado... ¡A jugar!- todos montaron en sus escobas y salieron  
al campo, que estaba adornado de rojo en sus tres cuartas partes  
109.  
110. ¡Y aquí llega el equipo de Gryffindor!- se escuchó la voz de Lee  
Jordan por el micrófono- ¡Spinnet, Johnson, Stevens, los hermanos Weasley  
y Potter! Quienes buscan la copa de quidditch por segunda vez consecutiva-  
se escucharon abucheos por parte de los de Slytherin que fueron ahogados  
por los gritos de entusiasmo del resto del colegio  
111.  
112. ¡Capitanes, dense la mano!- ordenó Madam Hooch, Malfoy y Harry se  
estrecharon la mano lanzándose miradas asesinas- ¡Quiero un juego limpio!-  
acto seguido sonó el silbato y empezó el partido  
113.  
114. Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Angelina Johnson se dirige hacia la  
meta pero es interceptada por una bludger y la pierde, ahora la tiene  
Bulstrode, quien se dirige hacia los aros de Gryffindor, se la pasa a  
Crabbe, pero es interceptada por Stevens, quien se dirige rápidamente  
hasta la meta de Slytherin, dispara... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! Lo siento  
chicos, no podrán ganar este partido ni con sus sucios trucos...  
115.  
116. ¡Jordan, no empieces...!- lo interrumpió la Profa. McGonagall  
117.  
118. Está bien profesora, sigo: la quaffle la tiene Goyle que avanza hasta  
la meta, dispara y... una soberbia parada de parte del guardián Weasley,  
ahora la quaffle la tiene Johnson, que se la pasa a Stevens... ella avanza  
hasta la meta y... ¡HEY, ESO ES TRAMPA!- en efecto, los tres cazadores de  
Slytherin se habían lanzado contra Tiff para cortarle el paso mientras  
uno de los golpeadores le lanzó una bludger, que ella trató de evitar  
pero aún así le dio en el hombro derecho...  
119.  
120. ¡Madam Hooch, pido tiempo...!- dijo Harry, preocupado por su hermana  
121.  
122. ¡TIEMPO FUERA!- dijo ella- Después habrá penalti para Gryffindor por  
agresión colectiva contra su cazadora- todos bajaron al suelo, donde Tiff  
se cogía el hombro con dolor  
123.  
124. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry- Deberíamos llamar a Madam Pomfrey...  
125.  
126. No seas exagerado- dijo Tiff- Es sólo un golpe, ya se me pasará...  
127.  
128. ¿Seguro, Tiff?- preguntó Angelina- Harry tiene razón, tal vez deberían  
revisarte el hombro...  
129.  
130. Tenemos un partido que ganar,- dijo ella- iré a la enfermería luego de  
que Harry atrape la snitch- los del equipo se dieron cuenta de que era  
inútil tratar de convencerla...  
131.  
132. Cambio de estrategia:- dijo Harry- Fred, cuida que las bludgers no se  
acerquen a ninguna de las cazadoras; George, mantente cerca de la meta  
para proteger a Ron, estoy seguro de que ahora tratarán de atacarlo a él,  
no se preocupen por mí; Ron, también deberás cuidarte de las bludgers;  
Angelina, Alicia, Tiff, ofensiva y defensiva a la vez por parte de todas,  
¿quién de ustedes lanzará el penalti?  
133.  
134. La agresión fue contra Tiffany,- dijo Alicia- así que lo justo sería  
que ella lo lanzara...  
135.  
136. Lo haría con gusto,- dijo ella- pero necesito algo de tiempo para  
recuperarme, hágalo una de ustedes...  
137.  
138. En ese caso lo haré yo- dijo Angelina  
  
Todos volvieron a la cancha, Angelina marcó y el partido siguió durante una  
hora más, con los de Slytherin cada vez más agresivos, por lo que las  
chicas sólo pudieron marcar una vez más, lo bueno es que los de Slytherin  
tampoco consiguieron hacerlo gracias a Ron. De pronto Harry distinguió un  
destello dorado que volaba por la mitad del campo: la snitch. Lo malo es  
que había una bludger desorientada persiguiéndola, ninguno de los cuatro  
golpeadores parecía haberse dado cuenta y Malfoy tampoco. Harry dudó por  
unos segundos: sería fácil ir hasta allí y atraparla sin que nadie se diera  
cuenta, lo malo era que seguramente instantes después de que atrapara la  
pequeña pelota dorada la bludger le golpearía la cabeza... Miró a su  
alrededor y distinguió que Tiffany se sujetaba de su escoba con mucho  
esfuerzo, estaba muy pálida y no podría resistir por mucho tiempo más, eso  
terminó de decidirlo: se sujetó fuerte a su escoba y avanzó rápidamente,  
instantes después tenía la snitch en su mano derecha... y un gran dolor en el  
hombro izquierdo. Había tratado de esquivar la bludger y no lo había  
conseguido por unas décimas de segundo, suficientes como para que la pelota  
lo golpeara, fue una suerte que Madam Hooch se diera cuenta de que Harry  
tenía la snitch e hiciera sonar el silbato. El partido terminó 180- 0 a  
favor de Gryffindor, era la diferencia más pequeña que Gryffindor había  
tenido en toda la temporada pero en total habían logrado sacar 600 puntos  
de ventaja: la diferencia más grande en toda la historia de Hogwarts,  
seguida de los 470 puntos que habían conseguido sobre Ravenclaw años atrás  
cuando James Potter había sido capitán. Hubo vítores por todo el estadio  
mientras el equipo de Gryffindor iba hasta la tribuna, donde Dumbledore les  
hizo entrega de la copa de Quidditch. Luego de unas cuantas felicitaciones  
por parte de todos, los del equipo de Gryffindor llevaron a Harry y a Tiff  
a la enfermería, obviamente a Madam Pomfrey no le hizo gracia tener a dos  
pacientes con la misma lesión...  
1.  
2. ¡Otra vez tú!- dijo cuando vio entrar a Harry- Al menos estás en pie,  
¿cuántos huesos perdiste esta vez?  
3.  
4. Ninguno,- dijo él- pero no se preocupe que tendrá una compensación,  
ahora somos dos...- detrás suyo entró Tiff ayudada por Alicia y Angelina-  
Atiéndala a ella primero, recibió el golpe hace más de una hora  
5.  
6. ¡¿Y porqué no la trajeron entonces?!- preguntó enfadada- Venga aquí,  
Srta. Stevens, tenemos que bajarle la hinchazón...- sin dejar de murmurar  
sobre muchachos tercos y capitanes irresponsables se dirigió hasta su  
armario y volvió con un frasco y dos vasos, puso un líquido transparente  
en cada uno de ellos y se los dio- Podrán irse luego de que les pase el  
dolor- dijo retirándose  
7.  
8. Me diste un susto de muerte...- le dijo Tiff a Harry cuando se quedaron  
solos- Pudo ser tu cabeza lo que golpeara la bludger y no tu hombro...  
9.  
10. Me han pasado cosas peores en un partido de quidditch- dijo Harry- Sin  
ir muy lejos, en tercer año me caí de la escoba desde una altura de 20  
metros...  
11.  
12. Esa no me la creo, tú eres muy hábil con la escoba...  
13.  
14. Es difícil mantenerse en el aire en medio de una tormenta y con un  
montón de dementores en el campo de quidditch...  
15.  
16. ¿Qué hacían los dementores en Hogwarts?  
17.  
18. Buscarme a mí- dijo Sirius acercándose- Excelente jugada, Harry, James  
estaría muy orgulloso  
19.  
20. No le de ánimos, Prof. Black- dijo Madam Pomfrey entrando detrás de él-  
Seguramente recuerda como terminó su padre por hacer tonterías sobre una  
escoba...  
21.  
22. ¿Se refiere a la vez en que estuvo aquí durante tres días porque las  
dos bludgers le dieron en la cabeza?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo- ¿O a la  
ocasión en que la snitch estaba casi en el suelo y James se lanzó para  
atraparla y terminó rompiéndose la nariz?  
23.  
24. ¡A las dos cosas!- dijo la enfermera- Y deje de darle ideas...- añadió  
mientras revisaba a los chicos- Bien, ya pueden irse. Espero no verlos  
pronto de nuevo aquí...  
25.  
26. No se preocupe,- dijo Harry- el campeonato intercolegial empieza en  
Enero, hasta entonces no la molestaremos- los chicos salieron riendo de  
la enfermería mientras Madam Pomfrey ponía los ojos en blanco  
27.  
28. Vamos a mi despacho,- dijo Sirius cuando salieron los tres de la  
enfermería- necesito hablar con ustedes- los dos lo siguieron en silencio  
hasta las mazmorras, entraron al despacho de Sirius y se sentaron- Bien,-  
dijo sentándose también- Dumbledore habló con Remus y conmigo hoy en la  
mañana... Siempre supe que había algo especial en ti,- le dijo a Tiff- me  
alegra saber que ni James ni yo estábamos equivocados... supongo que Harry  
te lo explicó todo  
29.  
30. Sí, nos lo dijo a todos en vacaciones- dijo ella- No sé cual hubiera  
sido mi reacción si no lo hubiera hecho... Tengo curiosidad de algo, si me  
hubiera quedado con mis padres y Harry ¿tú hubieras sido mi padrino  
también?- Sirius sonrió  
31.  
32. No, ese papel lo tenía Remus- respondió- Así que te imaginarás lo feliz  
que se puso al saber que apareciste  
33.  
34. Me alegro,- dijo Tiff- mis padrinos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña,  
así que no los conocí. Pero mis padres adoptivos me dijeron que ellos  
escogieron mi segundo nombre: Jane...- Sirius y Harry se miraron asombrados-  
¿Qué, no les gusta? A mí me parece más bonito que el primero...  
35.  
36. No es eso hermanita,- dijo Harry- simplemente que así era como ibas a  
llamarte: Jane Potter, por nuestra abuela materna... la verdadera  
37.  
38. Y eso no es lo más sorprendente- dijo Sirius- Sino que mi madrina  
también se llamaba Tiffany, así que llevas los nombres de tus dos abuelas-  
en ese momento entró Remus muy sonriente  
39.  
40. Así que aquí están,- dijo acercándose- ¿será que por fin puedo darle un  
abrazo a mi ahijada?- preguntó mientras abrazaba a Tiff, aunque la  
palabra correcta sería ahogaba de tan fuerte que lo hacía  
41.  
42. La vas a asfixiar, Lunático,- dijo Sirius- y a mí también me falta  
abrazarla... ven aquí pequeña- y Tiffany se quedó perdida entre los dos,  
mientras Harry reía, luego Sirius se acercó a él- Jamás creí ver el día  
en que los dos estuvieran juntos  
43.  
44. ...y en el mismo equipo de quidditch- añadió Remus- No cabe duda de que  
lo llevan en la sangre, su bisabuelo también jugaba quidditch ¿lo sabían?  
45.  
46. Fue él quien le enseñó a James a volar,- dijo Sirius- apenas tenía tres  
años cuando se subió por primera vez a una escoba...- los chicos los  
miraron sorprendidos- Mi madrina casi se muere del susto cuando vio a su  
hijo de cinco años volando como todo un experto. Aunque James se propuso  
romper ese récord contigo...  
47.  
48. Pero si ustedes me dijeron que le había prometido a mamá no enseñarme a  
volar hasta que tuviera seis años...- dijo Harry  
49.  
50. O hasta que tú se lo pidieras- añadió Sirius-...y ya se hubiera encargado  
él de que tus primeras palabras fueran: "Quiero aprender a volar"- los  
cuatro rieron con ganas  
51.  
52. Bueno, Canuto- dijo Remus- Yo creo que ya les hemos quitado demasiado  
tiempo, tienen una fiesta a la cual asistir...  
53.  
54. Es verdad- dijo Sirius- Ahora escúchenme los dos: no quiero que lo de  
anoche se vuelva a repetir. Tiffany, confío en que al menos tú hayas  
heredado la sensatez de tu madre y que no lo dejes hacer tonterías  
arriesgándose demasiado...  
55.  
56. Ni que fuera para tanto- se defendió Harry- Yo sé de alguien que ha  
hecho cosas peores...- añadió mirándolos significativamente  
57.  
58. Tendremos que vivir con ese argumento siempre, Sirius- dijo Remus- Y me  
apena decir que es nuestra culpa  
59.  
60. Valió la pena- replicó él- No cambiaría nuestras aventuras por nada del  
mundo- los chicos rieron de nuevo y salieron para dirigirse a su sala  
común conversando animadamente  
61.  
62. Estarás cansado de escuchar esto pero tengo otra duda...- dijo Tiff  
mientras caminaban por los pasillos  
63.  
64. Me imagino que tendrás muchas,- dijo Harry- y como tú lo has dicho  
tenemos toda una vida, así que adelante...- Tiff sonrió  
65.  
66. Bien, verás: he notado que Sirius y Remus a veces no se llaman por sus  
nombres sino de otra forma...  
67.  
68. Es una larga historia...- Harry sonrió aún más- seguramente habrás  
escuchado hablar de Los Merodeadores...  
69.  
70. Como no hacerlo, si son los héroes del colegio por haber ridiculizado a  
toda la casa de Slytherin de la forma más bochornosa... ¿qué tienen que ver  
Los Merodeadores con Sirius y Remus?  
71.  
72. Todo hermanita, absolutamente todo: Sirius, Remus, papá y Pettigrew  
eran Los Merodeadores...  
73.  
74. Bromeas... ¿En serio? ¡Que guay! ¿y porqué los apodos?  
75.  
76. Porque tres de ellos eran animagos, lo hacían para acompañar a Remus en  
sus transformaciones, y por eso los apodos: Remus era Lunático, por la  
luna llena; Pettigrew, Colagusano; Sirius, Canuto y papá, Cornamenta...-  
Tiff parecía encantada- Sirius se convierte en perro, gracias a eso pudo  
escapar de Azkaban; el traidor de Pettigrew se convierte en rata, por eso  
pudo desaparecer durante años y hacer parecer que Sirius lo había  
asesinado...  
77.  
78. Sí, Ron ya me contó algo sobre eso... ¿en qué animal se convertía papá?  
79.  
80. En un ciervo, por eso mi patronus adopta esa forma...- siguieron  
conversando hasta que llegaron a la sala común, dieron la contraseña a la  
Dama Gorda y entraron  
81.  
82. Ya nos estaban preocupando,- dijo Ron cuando fueron a reunirse con  
ellos- estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos en la enfermería  
83.  
84. No nos hubieran encontrado allí- dijo Tiff sentándose a lado suyo-  
Sirius quería hablar con nosotros y nos llamó a su oficina  
85.  
86. O sea que por eso tardaron- dijo Hermione- ¿Y qué tal les fue?- los dos  
se pusieron a contarles todo lo que habían hablado con Sirius y Remus y  
luego se divirtieron en la fiesta, que estaba muy animada ya que todos  
estaban felices porque Gryffindor había dado su merecido a los Slytherin  
y prácticamente se habían asegurado la Copa de las Casas, eso sin contar  
con el torneo intercolegial... La fiesta terminó cuando, a las tres de la  
mañana, vino la Profa. McGonagall para mandarlos a todos a la cama, a lo  
que accedieron a regañadientes, aún así los chicos se fueron a dormir muy  
contentos: habían pasado uno de los mejores días de sus vidas 


	13. Regreso al Valle

Capítulo XIII: Regreso al Valle  
  
Noviembre fue un mes relativamente duro, especialmente para Harry: Sirius se había encargado de hacer las invitaciones del baile y él tenía que firmarlas para que fueran entregadas la primera semana de Diciembre, así que sus ratos libres se la pasaba en eso, lo bueno era que sus amigos lo acompañaban y así no estaba solo. Además estaban sus estudios: los profesores los presionaban más que nunca bajo el pretexto de que a partir de enero y con todo el revuelo que se armaría por el torneo intercolegial, ellos tendrían menos ánimos para estudiar  
  
Por otro lado, un miembro del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos había ido al colegio y había entregado al director la lista de los miembros de la selección juvenil, entre los cuales estaban todo el equipo de Gryffindor y algunos de otras casas, ya que la lista incluía a los suplentes. La mayoría de los del equipo, como Harry, Tiff y los gemelos Weasley, eran principales, pero Ron y Angelina estaban entre los suplentes, aunque eso no les importó mucho ya que únicamente estar entre los seleccionados era ya un honor.  
  
En los primeros días de diciembre, Harry y sus amigos salían de su clase de Transformaciones cuando la Profa. McGonagall les pidió a Tiff y a Hermione que se quedaran un momento. Los chicos las esperaron en la puerta y minutos después salieron las dos muy contentas, aunque a Tiff se le notaba preocupada 1. Ron...- le dijo a su novio- ¿podemos hablar un momento? Necesito decirte  
algo 2. Claro- respondió él- Ustedes sigan,- les dijo a Harry y Hermione-  
nosotros los alcanzaremos luego...- los dos siguieron hacia su sala común  
mientras Tiff y Ron salían a los patios- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Tiff  
una vez que estuvieron afuera- Te noto preocupada, ¿las regañó  
McGonagall? 3. No, no es eso... ¿Recuerdas que una vez te comenté que había tenido un  
novio en Salem? 4. Sí, lo mencionaste en Hogsmeade, el día que nos hicimos novios... ¿A qué  
viene eso ahora? 5. Es que no te conté toda la historia: cuando entré al Instituto lo hice  
muy entusiasmada, era muy feliz con mis padres pero siempre sentí que  
algo hacía falta en mi vida, y cuando llegó la carta me puse feliz; no  
creas que por eso dejé de pensar que era una broma, pero en el fondo  
deseaba que no lo fuera, así que te imaginarás mi alegría cuando Miss  
Morris, una de las profesoras del instituto, vino a verme, supe que por  
fin había encontrado lo que me hacía falta para sentirme completa: la  
magia... 6. Te entiendo,- dijo Ron- Harry también se sentía así antes de entrar a  
Hogwarts... 7. Pero no todo fue color de rosa,- continuó Tiff- poco a poco fui  
descubriendo que había un cierto status dentro del Instituto y que yo  
estaba al final... como todos los de familia muggle, que de por sí ya eran  
pocos. Muchos se habían sentido tan mal al ser marginados por los otros  
que habían terminado por desertar, pero yo no: me propuse destacar y  
demostrarles que el ser de familia muggle no significaba que no podía ser  
una buena bruja, quería ser la mejor de todas. Atendía a las clases y  
hacía varias lecturas adicionales para instruirme, lo quería saber todo  
sobre el mundo mágico... Fue así que supe la historia de Harry y de  
Voldemort, además de muchas otras cosas... Tanta dedicación y estudio  
dieron sus frutos: era la mejor alumna del Instituto y los profesores me  
apreciaban; obviamente a algunos no les gustó que una "sangre- sucia",  
como ellos decían, los dejara atrás, así que hacían todo lo posible por  
hacerme la vida de cuadritos, especialmente Carrie Frazer y su grupo.  
Carrie es preciosa y la chica más popular de todo el Instituto, ser amigo  
mío significaba ser enemigo suyo, y no muchos la querían como enemiga...  
  
"Sin embargo, hubo tres personas que se atrevieron a contradecirla:  
Maggie, Becky y Phil Adams. Becky y Phil son hermanos gemelos, aunque no  
se llevan tan bien como Harry y yo: se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo,  
pero en el fondo se quieren. Maggie es su prima y tiene un hermano dos  
años mayor que nosotros: Jhon Adams, capitán del equipo de quidditch y el  
chico más popular del Instituto, no había chica que no cayera rendida a  
sus pies... excepto yo, para mí no era más que un presumido sin cerebro y  
la 'simpatía' era mutua, ya que él me consideraba una rata de biblioteca.  
Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando me presenté a las pruebas para  
cazadora... no dejó de burlarse durante un buen rato, pero tuvo que  
quedarse callado cuando le demostré mi habilidad sobre la escoba y evité  
que su querida noviecita entrara al equipo... había sólo una vacante y  
Carrie había intimidado a todos para que nadie más se presentara a las  
pruebas, obviamente no pensó que yo lo hiciera... A pesar de que Jhon se  
opuso rotundamente a que entrara los demás miembros del equipo le dijeron  
que, si no me admitía, podía irse despidiendo de su puesto de capitán,  
así que tuvo que aceptarme. Al igual que Harry, me convertí en el miembro  
más joven que haya tenido el equipo, aunque estaba en segundo año y no en  
primero. Lo que menos me imaginaba era que Jhon y Carrie no olvidarían  
esa derrota tan fácilmente..."  
  
"Pasó el tiempo y mi vida en el Instituto se fue haciendo más llevadera:  
tenía tres buenos amigos y había empezado a ganarme el respeto de mis  
compañeros, especialmente de los más pequeños, que siempre me pedían  
ayuda. El primer día de clases del año pasado sucedió algo que me  
sorprendió: Jhon se acercó a mí y me pidió disculpas por lo mal que me  
había tratado durante los tres años anteriores, obviamente al principio  
no le creí, pero luego poco a poco fui aceptando que realmente había  
cambiado, ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho... Con el tiempo, Jhon fue  
apartándose del grupo de Carrie y uniéndose al nuestro y así fuimos  
simpatizando, tanto así que me fui ilusionando con él, porque después de  
conocerte me di cuenta que Jhon no fue más que eso: una ilusión pasajera...  
Lo malo es que yo creí que era amor y cuando, la noche de Halloween, me  
pidió que fuera su novia yo no dudé en aceptarlo. Si alguna vez me  
preguntan cual fue el error más grande de mi vida yo responderé que ese:  
aceptar ser novia de Jhon Adams..."  
  
"Te costará creerlo pero mi vida cambió por completo: fue como si me  
hubieran echado la maldición Imperius, Jhon sólo tenía que chasquear los  
dedos y la estúpida de Tiffany corría hacia él. Becky y Phil se dieron  
cuenta de mi cambio y trataron de abrirme los ojos, pero lo único que  
consiguieron fue que me enfadara con ellos y terminara nuestra amistad.  
Estaba totalmente ciega, todavía me pregunto como pude ser tan tonta...  
dejé a mis amigos y descuidé mis estudios por un tipo que estaba conmigo  
por una apuesta..." 1. ¿Una apuesta?- preguntó Ron- ¿Ese tipo se atrevió a jugar contigo sin  
importarle tus sentimientos? 2. Para él yo no era nada más que una vulgar sangre sucia que lo había  
humillado una vez- respondió Tiff- Pero afortunadamente lo descubrí a  
tiempo: teníamos entrenamiento y yo había terminado mi tarea antes de lo  
esperado así que fui a buscarlo para irnos juntos, tal como me lo había  
ordenado... Estaba por entrar al aula donde dijo que me esperaría cuando lo  
escuché hablando con sus amigos de que la apuesta estaba casi ganada,  
sentí curiosidad y seguí escuchando, así supe cual era la dichosa  
apuesta: Jhon había apostado con sus amigos que lograría acostarse  
conmigo y pensaba conseguirlo en San Valentín, después del baile que  
habría esa noche. Créeme que no me faltaron ganas de enfrentarlo en ese  
momento y echarle una maldición, pero pensé en una venganza más sutil y  
que me traería menos problemas, así que no le dije nada y me alejé lo  
suficiente para que pensara que acababa de llegar. Le seguí el juego  
durante los dos días siguientes y logré convencerlo de que me esperara ya  
en el baile y no fuera del dormitorio de las chicas, como él quería. La  
noche del baile me vestí y me arreglé para que mis compañeras no  
sospecharan nada de mi plan, lo hice lentamente para así tener un  
pretexto y salir la última de todas. Poco a poco mis compañeras se fueron  
al baile mientras yo seguía con lo mío, lo que nadie sabía era que yo no  
asistiría al baile: ¿qué peor humillación para ese idiota que el ser  
plantado por la sangre- sucia que creía tener a sus pies? Era la venganza  
perfecta... 3. Ya lo creo...- rió Ron- Fue una idea excelente... 4. No, no lo fue- dijo Tiff con tristeza- Fue la peor idea que se me pudo  
ocurrir, aunque cuando tracé mi plan no me imaginé que terminaría así. El  
caso es que, cuando todas mis compañeras se fueron al baile, dejé pasar  
un tiempo por si alguna regresaba y luego me desvestí, me quité el  
maquillaje, me metí en la cama y me dormí enseguida. No sé cuanto tiempo  
dormí pero me despertaron unas fuertes sacudidas: era Becky. Al parecer  
Jhon se había puesto furioso y venía hacia nuestro dormitorio para darme  
mi merecido según él. Al principio yo no le hice caso "Echaré llave a la  
puerta y nos dejará en paz" le dije, pero fue tanta su insistencia que  
accedí a levantarme de la cama e ir a la dirección con ella para que me  
dejara en paz, me puse algo encima y salí sin llevar ni siquiera mi  
varita... un gran error de mi parte. Caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos  
pero no pudimos llegar muy lejos, a unos metros de nuestro dormitorio nos  
encontramos con Jhon y venía hecho una furia... nosotros éramos dos pero  
Jhon es muy fuerte y de un solo golpe dejó a Becky inconsciente en el  
suelo. Luego me reclamó el haberlo plantado y yo le grité sus verdades:  
todo lo que había descubierto dos días antes... Discutimos un rato,  
entonces... Jhon levantó el brazo y...- Ron se puso furioso 5. ¡¿ESE IDOTA SE ATREVIÓ A PEGARTE?!- bramó- ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz...? 6. Tranquilízate Ron, déjame terminar de contarte... 7. ¿Qué? ¿Todavía hay más? 8. Sí... A diferencia de Becky, a mí no logró aturdirme sólo con un golpe,  
pensé que con eso se conformaría pero no... siguió otro... y otro... lo último  
que recuerdo fue su mano contra mi rostro- Tiff casi no podía hablar por  
el llanto, Ron la abrazó- Desperté en la enfermería dos días después con  
varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, Becky y Phil estaban a mi lado, habían  
permanecido junto a mí todo ese tiempo... 9. ¿Y tu otra amiga? ¿Maggie? 10. Maggie...- suspiró con tristeza- más que los golpes y las heridas me  
dolió saber que ella supo de la apuesta todo el tiempo, sabía que su  
hermano jugaba conmigo y jamás me dijo una palabra... 11. Eso debió ser duro para ti... Pero al menos habrán expulsado a ese tipo  
del instituto ¿no? 12. No, argumentó que estaba borracho y que no sabía lo que hacía, así que  
únicamente lo mantuvieron en detención por dos meses y lo dejaron  
suspenso en todas las materias. Aunque estoy segura de que hubiera  
preferido que lo expulsaran a hacer lo que tuvo que hacer: pedirme  
disculpas delante de todos los alumnos del instituto... Como los profesores  
no querían que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido, porque entonces sí  
vendrían las presiones para que Jhon fuera expulsado, nos ordenaron  
mantener el asunto en secreto. Claro que algunos no estaban de acuerdo,  
pero el entrenador de quidditch no quería que nadie supiera la clase de  
persona que era su estrella así que los demás tuvieron que ceder: los  
amenazó con renunciar y no era fácil encontrar otro profesor de vuelo...  
Eso fue peor para Jhon: yo lo dejaba plantado en el baile y luego él me  
pedía disculpas, resultaba cómico. Pero no tardó en hacer de las suyas de  
nuevo: aprovechando que nadie podía saber lo sucedido, esparció el rumor  
de que yo me le había ofrecido y el pobre niño no había podido resistir  
la tentación... y los más crédulos fueron sus amigos, que le pagaron porque  
según ellos ganó la apuesta... 13. Si será cínico...- dijo Ron- Tiff... ya sé que este no es el momento para  
reproches pero, ¿por qué no me contaste esto antes? 14. La verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo nunca... No porque no te tuviera  
confianza sino porque temía tu reacción, y ya ves que tenía razón para  
hacerlo... 15. ¿Y qué hizo que me lo contaras ahora? 16. Si no te digo la verdad ahora, en Enero escucharás la otra versión...  
Salem participará en el campeonato intercolegial... 17. Y me imagino que él vendrá ¿verdad? 18. Es el capitán del equipo, así que tenlo por seguro. Escucha Ron... quiero  
que me prometas que no harás nada, no digo que no se lo merezca pero  
podrían expulsarte y ninguno de los dos quiere eso... No te metas en  
problemas, amor... Hazlo por mí... 19. Está bien princesa,- dijo Ron sonriente- te prometo no darle su  
merecido a ese idiota cuando venga, pero donde se atreva nuevamente a... 20. Me mantendré lo más lejos posible de él, además tú estarás conmigo.  
Ahora quiero que me prometas otra cosa: que no le dirás nada de esto a  
Harry... 21. No pensaba hacerlo, eso te corresponde a ti 22. Ron... 23. Debes hacerlo Tiff, ya sé que él se pondrá peor que yo pero en Enero  
tal vez escuche la otra versión como tú la llamas... Te aseguro que si  
alguien anduviera diciendo de Ginny lo que ese tipo dice de ti en el  
instituto yo le echaría una maldición allí mismo. Yo estaré contigo  
ahora, se lo diremos a Harry juntos 24. Gracias Ron- dijo Tiff abrazándolo- Gracias por creerme y no enojarte  
conmigo, tenías razones para hacerlo 25. Eso no importa ahora. Anda, entremos antes de que Harry se preocupe  
demasiado y entonces a quien querrá matar será a mí...- los dos entraron  
juntos al castillo y, como tenían el resto de la tarde libre, fueron a la  
sala común y se reunieron con sus amigos 26. Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos- dijo Harry- ¿por qué tardaron  
tanto?- Ron y Tiff se sentaron y Tiff les contó a Harry y a Hermione todo  
lo que le había contado a Ron. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su temor por  
decírselo a su hermano no era en vano... 27. ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A HACERTE ESO?!- gritó muy enfadado, menos mal que no  
había nadie en la sala común- En cuanto sepa quien es yo... 28. Tú no harás nada- dijo Tiff- Te expulsarían Harry, entiéndelo. Quiero  
que me prometas que no vas a hacer nada, por favor... 29. Pero Tiff... 30. Promételo 31. Está bien, lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides. Pero si trata de pasarse  
de listo de nuevo... 32. Harry, olvídalo- dijo Hermione- Tiff tiene razón, lo único que harás  
será meterte en problemas- los cuatro decidieron olvidarse del tema y  
empezaron a hacer su tarea, para así tener más tiempo para ellos el fin  
de semana, en el cual se pasaron divirtiéndose y platicando entre ellos.  
Fue así que Harry y Ron se enteraron para qué quería su profesora a las  
chicas: cuatro de los siete colegios que participarían en el campeonato  
intercolegial llegarían a Inglaterra por métodos muggles, por lo que  
McGonagall les pidió a las dos que, el primero de Enero, fueran al  
aeropuerto, recibieran a los colegios y los guiaran hasta el andén 9¾,  
desde donde irían a Hogwarts igual que los estudiantes que regresaban de  
las vacaciones de navidad. A los chicos les agradó la idea hasta que  
supieron que Salem sería uno de esos cuatro pero, como dijeron las  
chicas, no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera acompañarlas, ya  
que la profesora les había pedido absoluta discreción, así que tuvieron  
que resignarse y concentrarse en sus estudios. Ya se ocuparían de lo otro  
cuando llegara el momento...  
  
Todos los momentos que Harry y Tiff tenían libres también se la pasaban revisando los libros que Harry había traído del castillo, que eran muchos. Algunos fines de semana, los cuatro se iban a los patios más alejados del colegio y Harry y Tiff se ponían a practicar hechizos que habían aprendido, entre ellos el Revertus Impedimenta, que Harry ya dominaba a la perfección y Tiff estaba empezando a practicar. Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus no sabían nada de estos entrenamientos y los dos últimos se preguntaban constantemente en que andaban los dos, ya que, si bien los cuatro años anteriores Harry no había hecho ninguna de las travesuras que hacían ellos cuando eran estudiantes, esas vacaciones había empezado a demostrar lo que la Profa. McGonagall temía, según lo dijo ella misma, desde que le envió la carta avisándole que había sido admitido en Hogwarts: que se parecía a su padre no sólo en el físico... Si bien tuvieron la esperanza de que su hermana lo controlara, muy pronto se llevaron una desilusión: Tiffany había heredado más carácter de su padre que el propio Harry...  
  
Diciembre llegó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y poco a poco el ánimo fue expandiéndose en el castillo, sobre todo después de que, el primer viernes del mes, Dumbledore se dirigiera al colegio después de la cena 1. Alumnos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles- inmediatamente todo el comedor  
quedó en silencio- Como todos sabrán, el Campeonato Intercolegial de  
Quidditch comienza en Enero. Debido a esto, siete colegios nos visitarán  
durante el resto del año pero esta vez, a diferencia del año pasado,  
nuestros visitantes serán seleccionados para las distintas casas mientras  
estén aquí, por lo que les pido que se muestren atentos con ellos. Debo  
añadir que tres colegios llegarán a Hogwarts la semana de Navidad,- todo  
el comedor irrumpió en aplausos- pero debo advertirles que no todos  
podrán quedarse en el colegio durante las fiestas, así que los que  
quieran hacerlo deberán apresurarse en anotarse con sus jefes de casa con  
un permiso firmado por sus padres. El campeonato empezará el primer fin  
de semana de Enero, según un sorteo que realizaremos. Eso es todo  
  
Dumbledore se sentó y los estudiantes siguieron conversando en sus mesas durante unos segundos hasta que el director les dijo que podían retirarse, pero la gran mayoría no fue hacia sus salas comunes sino donde sus respectivos jefes de casa para apuntarse en la lista de los que se quedarían en Navidad. Harry y sus lograron abrirse paso entre la multitud que corría hacia la Profa. McGonagall y pudieron llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez en la sala común estuvieron conversando un rato y luego se fueron a dormir, ya que al siguiente día tenían entrenamiento de quidditch.  
  
El sábado se despertaron temprano y fueron al campo de quidditch, donde estuvieron entrenando toda la mañana hasta que se dieron cuenta que era la hora de almorzar, así que decidieron dejar el entrenamiento para la tarde. Almorzaron rápidamente e iban al campo de quidditch de nuevo cuando la Profa. McGonagall los llamó y les pidió que la acompañaran a su despacho. Los chicos la siguieron aprensivos 1. No se preocupen que no han hecho nada malo- dijo su profesora una vez en el despacho- O al menos eso espero- añadió mirando a los gemelos- Los he traído aquí para darles sus nuevos uniformes- los chicos la miraron extrañados- Ahora no representarán sólo a Gryffindor, sino a todo el colegio, así que el director ha decidido que tendrán nuevos uniformes- sacó un grupo de túnicas y se los entregó a cada uno. El uniforme no variaba mucho del que ya tenían: era del mismo tono de rojo, pero los filos de las mangas, que solían ser dorados, estaban ahora decorados por tres colores diferentes: verde, azul y amarillo, y en vez del escudo de Gryffindor estaba el de Hogwarts- Como verán,- añadió la profesora- cada túnica tiene bordado su nombre atrás, para que no hayan confusiones. Esto no quiere decir que entrenarán con ellas, las usarán sólo durante el campeonato. Recuerden que, como anfitriones, deben causar una buena impresión, así que cuídenlas- los chicos asintieron, tomaron sus uniformes nuevos y se dirigieron a su sala común para guardarlos, luego regresaron al campo para seguir entrenando.  
  
Las siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad y pronto llegó el día en que debían partir para las vacaciones de Navidad. Tiff había escrito a sus padres y ellos habían accedido recoger a Rose y esperarlos en King Cross, para luego ir todos juntos a otro andén mágico, desde donde partiría el tren que los llevaría hasta el valle. Sirius y Remus los esperarían en la estación, ya que tenían que arreglar unos asuntos en Londres Harry estaba en la sala común acomodando sus cosas cuando el retrato se abrió y a través de él entró Hermione muy enfadada. Harry fue hacia ella 1. ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado, Hermione pareció calmarse un poco 2. Nada grave- respondió- Sólo que no pude convencer a ningún prefecto para que no se quedara en el castillo. Tendré que arreglármelas con casi la tercera parte del colegio yo sola... No te ofendas pero los que más me preocupan son tus primos 3. Podrás con ellos- dijo Harry abrazándola- Además no estarás sola, yo te ayudaré si hay algún problema 4. Gracias amor, me alegra poder contar contigo...- dijo Hermione sonriendo. En ese momento alguien los interrumpió, era Dean, que no había conseguido el permiso de sus padres para quedarse en el colegio 5. Vamos tórtolos, que las carrozas están esperando- los chicos tomaron sus cosas y fueron hasta la entrada del castillo, donde Ron y Tiff los esperaban ya en una carroza, subieron y esta los llevó enseguida a la estación de Hogsmeade  
  
Como muy pocos alumnos iban a casa por navidad, los chicos pudieron sentarse donde ellos quisieran. Escogieron un compartimento en la mitad del tren que era muy grande y podían conversar tranquilamente. Pasaron el viaje a Londres conversando de lo bien que pasarían esas navidades y de lo mucho que se divertirían explorando el castillo de Gryffindor. Luego de que pasara la mujer del carrito Tiff y Ron se fueron poniendo un pretexto que ni Harry ni Hermione creyeron pero, como ellos también deseaban estar solos, no dijeron nada 1. Mione,- dijo Harry una vez que estuvieron solos- ¿en serio no les molesta a tus padres que no pases la navidad con ellos? 2. No, ellos las pasarán con mis hermanos, vienen todos los años desde Escocia 3. No me habías dicho que tenías hermanos... 4. No es un tema que me agrade. Los tres son muggles y a ninguno le gusta la magia. Mis padres y yo lo sabíamos desde un principio, así que cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts no les dijimos nada. Pero cuando que regresé a casa en navidad en primer año mis hermanos descubrieron mis libros y se armó la grande. Me empezaron a llamar de todo: fenómeno, anormal... 5. Sí, esas palabras se me hacen conocidas. Es la misma forma en que me trataban los Dursley 6. Pero tú ya estabas acostumbrado a eso, mientras que yo me llevaba bien con mis hermanos en casi todo excepto en lo que se refiere a la magia. Cada vez que yo hacía cosas "raras" ellos me regañaban. Desde esa navidad no nos hemos vuelto a hablar. Mis padres no tienen la culpa de esto y yo no quiero que se alejen de mis hermanos por mi causa, así que por eso paso la navidad y la semana santa en Hogwarts y parte del verano fuera de casa 7. ¿Quieres decir que no has visto a tus hermanos desde hace cuatro años?- Hermione asintió- Seguro los extrañas mucho... 8. Algo; pero no es por mi culpa: ellos me dejaron muy claro que no volverían a hablarme si no me olvidaba de la magia. Y yo no podía ni quería hacerlo. Hogwarts me había abierto las puertas a un mundo diferente, desde el principio supe que era el lugar al que pertenecía... Mis padres lo comprendieron y me apoyaron en mi decisión, lo que fue una suerte porque yo no hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts si no hubiera sido así... 9. Sí, fue una verdadera suerte- dijo Harry sonriendo- Sobre todo para mí- siguieron conversando hasta que el tren paró definitivamente en la estación y empezaron a bajar. Harry y Hermione cruzaron la barrera del andén 9¾ y esperaron a Ron y Tiff. Como tardaban en salir Harry entró nuevamente a buscarlos mientras Hermione lo esperaba a unos metros del andén, estaba por sentarse en una banca cercana cuando alguien chocó con ella 10. Lo siento- dijo al mismo tiempo que la persona con quien había chocado, una chica de unos 20 años de pelo castaño, quien pareció reconocerla- ¿Hermi...? ¿Eres tú? 11. Hola Mary- dijo ella en tono frío- Sí, soy yo... 12. ¡Has cambiado mucho!- dijo Mary sonriendo- Casi no puedo reconocer en ti a mi pequeña hermana... 13. Han pasado cuatro años, ¿no esperabas que permaneciera así para siempre, verdad? Nosotros también crecemos Mary, como toda persona normal... 14. Así que sigues enfadada por eso... 15. No, ¿cómo crees? Rick, Alan y tú me exigieron que deje mi nueva escuela y los primeros amigos verdaderos que he tenido en mi vida sin ni siquiera escucharme ¿Por qué debería estar enfadada?- Mary no tuvo que responder, ya que en ese momento apareció Harry 16. No los he podido encontrar, Mione- dijo llegando hasta ellas- Será mejor que los esperemos... Lo siento, no me di cuenta que tenías compañía... 17. No importa,- dijo Hermione tomando su mano- y en cuanto a Ron y Tiff no te preocupes, ya aparecerán. Vamos a esperarlos 18. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, Hermi?- preguntó Mary, luego se dirigió a Harry- Ya que mi hermana no lo hace déjame presentarme: soy Mary Granger, la hermana de Hermione- Harry se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló enseguida 19. Mucho gusto,- dijo sonriendo a medias- yo soy Harry Potter...- dudó por un momento, no sabía cuanto le había contado Hermione a su hermana sobre él 20. Mi novio- completó Hermione por él- Ahora si nos disculpas, Mary, tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos, a los que seguramente no querrás conocer- iban a irse cuando Mary los detuvo 21. Espera Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?- Hermione miró a Harry y él comprendió 22. Iré a acomodar el equipaje en el tren, Mione- le dijo- Dame el tuyo para ponerlos juntos- luego se inclinó y le dijo en voz baja- No dejes pasar la oportunidad de hacer las paces con al menos uno de ellos- ella sonrió y asintió, así que Harry tomó el equipaje de Hermione y lo llevó junto al suyo 23. Estaremos en la cafetería- le dijo Mary mientras se alejaba, luego se dirigió a su hermana- Vamos a tomar un café, ¿te sigue gustando tanto como antes?- Hermione sonrió y caminaron unos metros hasta la cafetería. Entraron y pidieron dos cafés- Escucha,- empezó a decir Mary cuando les sirvieron- sé que nuestra actitud hace cuatro años no fue muy... 24. ¿Comprensiva? 25. Eso entre otras cosas. Pero debes entendernos... 26. ¿Entender qué? Mary, ustedes no me dieron ninguna oportunidad. El hecho de que la gente no sepa la existencia de nuestro mundo no quiere decir que toda magia sea mala 27. Pero se ha escuchado muchas historias malas sobre las brujas... 28. Tienes 23 años Mary... ¿todavía sigues creyendo en cuentos infantiles?- Mary no pudo responder a eso- Mira, será mejor que dejemos eso o de lo contrario terminaremos peleando y la verdad yo no quiero eso. Así que seguiré el consejo de Harry... 29. ¿Qué consejo? 30. Que trate de hacer las paces al menos contigo- luego sonrió- Te he extrañado, Mary, te he extrañado mucho 31. Y yo a ti hermanita- dijo ella sonriendo también- Ya no tengo a quien contarle mis secretos... 32. Ya no tienes a quien te ayude a elegir novio querrás decir- bromeó Hermione- ¿Sigues igual de inestable? 33. Algo... He mejorado un poco, ahora sólo tengo un promedio de 4 novios al año- las dos rieron durante un rato- Pero cuéntame tú ¿cómo te va en el colegio? Debe ser muy diferente a la primaria 34. Sí, lo es, pero ya me he acostumbrado. A decir verdad me acostumbré desde el primer momento 35. Me lo imaginaba. Tú te acostumbras a cualquier lugar que tenga libros...- dijo Mary en broma 36. Sí, pero también tengo buenos amigos 37. Como Harry- dijo en tono pícaro 38. Como Harry- repitió Hermione- Somos novios desde agosto, pero durante los cuatro años anteriores fuimos muy buenos amigos. Ahora cuéntame tú: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? 39. ¿Yo? Decidí aventurarme y hacer en tren el viaje a casa 40. ¡¿Viniste en tren desde Glasgow?! 41. Sí. Pensé que sería un viaje muy divertido, y no me equivoqué: los paisajes son preciosos- Hermione empezó a comprender... 42. Sí, claro. ¿Cómo es él? 43. ¿Quién? 44. El chico por el que te embarcaste en tren hasta Londres. Debes estar realmente entusiasmada con él... 45. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vine en tren por conquistar a un chico?- preguntó Mary con tono de culpabilidad 46. No sé...- dijo sonriendo- tal vez sea porque tú detestas viajar en tren, o tal vez porque juraste no subirte a uno a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario- Mary rió 47. Hay cosas en las que no cambias. Aunque de seguro utilizaste tus poderes para saber porqué me vine en tren...- añadió en son de broma 48. Esa es una buena teoría- dijo Hermione fingiendo seriedad 49. Así que lo hiciste... 50. Dije que es una buena teoría, y lo es, excepto por un pequeño detalle: dejé adivinación hace dos años, a los pocos meses de haber empezado a estudiarla...- Mary la miró sorprendida 51. ¿TÚ, dejaste algo sin terminar? Eso me hubiera gustado verlo...- de pronto, el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció- ¿qué pasa? 52. No me dijiste que Alan y Rick vendrían por ti... 53. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme ¿Cómo sabes eso? 54. Porque están en la entrada de la cafetería, al parecer buscándote- Mary dirigió disimuladamente su mirada al lugar que había mencionado si hermana y efectivamente: había dos muchachos de cabello castaño que recorrían el lugar con la mirada, como buscando a alguien 55. Hasta que llegan- dijo Mary- Bueno, yo llevo más de dos horas esperándolos, ahora les toca a ellos- al oír esta respuesta, Hermione rió-  
Sígueme contando de tu colegio, Hermi... 56. No me llames Hermi, sabes que no me gusta 57. No claro. Te gusta que te llamen "Mione" ¿verdad?- Hermione se sonrojó 58. Tampoco me llames así. El único que puede hacerlo es Harry- su mirada se posó detrás de su hermana- Será mejor que vayas buscando una buena excusa para estar conmigo, porque allí vienen... 59. ¿Y porqué habría de inventar una excusa? Eres mi hermana, no veo que platicar contigo sea un crimen 60. Hace cuatro años no pensabas lo mismo... 61. Hace cuatro años vivía a la sombra de mis hermanos, pero tú me hiciste dar cuenta de mi error 62. Me alegra escuchar eso- en ese momento uno de sus hermanos se acercó a ellas 63. Mary, te hemos estado buscando- dijo sin notar a Hermione- ¿Dónde te habías metido? 64. He estado aquí todo el tiempo Alan- dijo ella molesta- Y deja de darle la espalda a Hermione- Alan se dio la vuelta y tardó unos segundos en reconocer a su hermana menor 65. Has cambiado- fue todo lo que dijo 66. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- preguntó Mary aún más enfadada- Alan, ve donde Rick y a ver si entre sus dos neuronas juntas logran formular un saludo decente a nuestra Hermi. Creo que si trabajan juntos lo lograrán- Hermione rió, su hermana la imitó luego de unos segundos. De pronto la miró sorprendida 67. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alan 68. Hermi...- dijo Mary- tus dientes... 69. ¿Qué tienen sus dientes?- preguntó nuevamente Alan 70. ¡Hombres!- dijo Mary- Nunca se fijan en nada. ¿Cómo lo lograste, Hermi? No me digas que papá y mamá... 71. No, el tratamiento todavía daba para rato- dijo Hermione- Digamos que recibí un poco de ayuda en el colegio... 72. ¿En serio puedes hacer eso?- preguntó Mary entusiasmada- Tal vez podrías... 73. No dije que lo hubiera hecho yo- luego bajó la voz- Eso es magia muy avanzada, se aprende en una universidad mágica 74. Entonces dentro de unos años... 75. No, Mary, no voy a aprenderlo. Lo aprenden los medimagos o médicos mágicos, y yo voy a ser auror... 76. ¿Vas a ser qué?- preguntaron sus hermanos 77. Una auror. Son los que se dedican a combatir a los magos tenebrosos 78. ¿Eso es a todo lo que aspiras?- preguntó Alan- ¿A ser una especie de... policía? 79. No es una especie de policía- dijo Hermione- Ser auror es la profesión más respetada en el mundo mágico, se necesita estudiar mucho para llegar a serlo. Aunque debo añadir que también es la profesión más peligrosa 80. Y seguramente Harry también va a ser auror ¿verdad?- preguntó Mary sonriendo 81. Harry ya es un auror- dijo Hermione- Aunque seguramente no piensa dedicarse a eso, ya ha tenido suficiente experiencia con magia oscura para toda su vida 82. Bien, ya es suficiente- dijo Alan- Ahora me van a aclarar un par de cosas: primero, ¿qué pasa con los dientes de Hermione?- las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada- Yo no le veo la gracia... 83. Debes aprender a ser más observador Alan- dijo Mary- ¿Qué no ves que los dientes de Hermi ya tienen tamaño normal?- Alan se acercó a su hermana menor y la observó 84. Vaya, es verdad. Aunque debiste seguir el tratamiento... 85. Ya Alan,- dijo Mary- debes reconocer que así se ve mucho mejor 86. Sí, se ve bien. Pero ahora quiero que me respondan otra pregunta...- Hermione no lo dejó terminar 87. Harry es mi novio- dijo antes de que Alan preguntara- Y no te voy a decir nada más sobre él 88. ¿Cómo supiste qué te preguntaría? 89. Intuición femenina- dijo Mary- Yo también lo sabía- Alan no le hizo caso 90. Así que novio...- le dijo a Hermione- Supongo que al menos será alguien que conocen nuestros padres... 91. Sí, lo conocen- dijo Hermione- Ellos no dejan de hablarme sólo por ser una bruja...- acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga, lo sabía, pero no le importó. Alan decidió no hacer caso a su comentario 92. ¿Y cuántas veces lo han visto?- siguió insistiendo- Apuesto a que no más de una tres... 93. Ya déjala, Alan- dijo Mary- Eso a ti no te importa 94. ¿Cómo que no me importa? 95. ¿Por qué debería importarte?- dijo Hermione- Tú mismo dijiste que ya no era tu hermana- luego miró su reloj- ¡Cielos! Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Mary, dile a papá y mamá que les escribiré uno de estos días 96. ¿Cómo?- preguntó su hermana extrañada- ¿No vendrás a casa en navidad? 97. No, pasaré las navidades con Harry. Te escribiré uno de estos días- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y salió de la cafetería evitando pasar junto a Rick, que seguía buscando a Mary. A unos metros de la puerta se encontró con Harry, quien sonrió al verla 98. Iba a buscarte- le dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros- ¿Cómo dejaste a Mary? 99. Discutiendo con Alan, otro de mis hermanos- dijo al ver la extrañeza de su novio- Se pasan la vida haciéndolo, son peor que Ron y yo- Harry rió 100. Mione, eso es imposible... 101. Pues nada más míralos- como estaban frente a la ventana de la cafetería pudieron ver como Mary derramaba su taza de café en la cabeza de su hermano- Eso debió doler, el café estaba muy caliente...- añadió mientras Harry reía- ¿Encontraste a Ron y a Tiff? 102. Sí, estaban con los padres adoptivos de Tiff. Debiste ver la cara de Ron... 103. Seguramente es la misma cara que pondrás tú este verano cuando veas a mis padres, así que no te burles 104. Tienes razón. Aunque prefiero a tus padres que a tus hermanos, Alan parece ser de cuidado 105. ¿Por qué lo dices? 106. Porque acaba de derramar la azucarera en la cabeza de Mary...- dijo divertido- Y ahora ella le arrojó la crema a la cara... 107. Y todavía van apara rato. Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos el tren- los dos se dirigieron hasta la barrera que separaba los andenes 4 y 5 y la cruzaron. Una vez allí se encontraron con el tren que los llevaría hasta el Valle de Godric, que estaba a punto de partir. Los chicos subieron al tren y se pusieron a buscar a sus amigos, los encontraron luego de unos minutos junto a Remus, Sirius, Rose y los padres de Tiff. Ella les presentó a Hermione y siguieron conversando durante un buen rato hasta que poco a poco se fueron durmiendo todos menos Harry y Hermione. Salieron sigilosamente del compartimento y fueron a otro, desde cuya ventana podían ver el cielo estrellado. Estuvieron sentados observándolo un buen rato, mientras Harry acariciaba el cabello de Hermione 108. Mione...- dijo de pronto- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte 109. ¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó ella preocupada. Harry sonrió para tranquilizarla 110. No es nada malo, no te preocupes 111. Pero estás muy nervioso ¿Qué pasa? 112. Escucha, en realidad pensaba preguntarte esto en navidad, pero creo que si no lo hago ahora no reuniré el valor para hacerlo... 113. Harry, habla de una vez 114. Y tal vez pienses que es muy pronto... 115. Harry James Potter, ¿me vas a decir de una vez que te tiene tan nervioso? 116. Está bien, aquí voy: Mione... ¿quieres casarte conmigo después de que terminemos Hogwarts?- Hermione se quedó muda del asombro, no esperaba eso-  
Sé que nos faltan dos años y que... 117. Sí- lo interrumpió Hermione 118. ¿Cómo? 119. Sí, Harry, acepto casarme contigo- dijo sonriendo. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó largamente- Te quiero, Harry, y no quiero separarme de ti 120. Nunca nos vamos a separar- le dijo Harry abrazándola- No importan los intentos que hagan, jamás lo lograrán 121. ¿Ni siquiera Voldemort? 122. Él menos que nadie. Te lo prometo...- la besó de nuevo. En ese momento Sirius llegó hasta ellos 123. Así que aquí estaban- dijo sonriendo- Harry, ha llegado una carta del castillo 124. ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó preocupado 125. No tan grave- dijo su padrino- Es sólo que el fantasma de uno de los miembros de la familia se ha cansado de vagar por el mundo desde su muerte y ha regresado al castillo 126. ¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Harry- No creo que sea alguno de mis padres 127. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Hermione 128. Porque hubieran ido a Hogwarts- dijo Harry 129. Y en eso tienes razón- dijo Sirius- Ni James ni tu madre están en el castillo. Es mi madrina... 130. ¡¿El fantasma de mi abuela está en el castillo?!- Sirius asintió- Tu padrino se va a morir en cuanto lo sepa 131. Ahora deberías preocuparte por esos pobres elfos- le dijo Sirius- Según cuenta Poony, está furiosa con mi padrino por no estar en el castillo y ellos están pagando las consecuencias 132. ¿Cómo sabe Poony que es mi abuela? 133. Por su retrato, en el salón del Fénix están todos los retratos de las esposas de los Potter, excepto el de la esposa de Gryffindor, que nadie sabe quien fue... Son retratos muggles, así que los personajes no se mueven. 134. ¿Y mi abuela ya sabe que mi padre murió? 135. Según me dijo Poony, sí. Pero ahora lo que importa es llegar al castillo y calmarla; ella era una mujer muy buena, ya te lo dije, pero todos sabíamos que no nos convenía hacerla enfadar... 136. ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos al valle?- Sirius miró su reloj 137. Ya falta poco,- dijo- menos de una hora. Así que será mejor que no se duerman, yo iré a despertar a los otros- salió y los dejó solos de nuevo. 138. Será mejor que nos vayamos a reunir con los otros- dijo Harry. Hermione asintió y salieron juntos del compartimento para ir a reunirse con sus amigos. Luego de una hora el tren por fin se detuvo y los chicos bajaron. Todos tenían cara de sueño excepto Harry y Hermione, quienes tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pero como los demás estaban dormidos no se fijaron en este detalle. Montaron las carrozas que los esperaban en la estación y se dirigieron al castillo. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta pudieron escuchar unos gritos... 139. ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NADIE ME PUEDA DECIR NADA SOBRE MI MARIDO?!- gritaba una voz femenina- ¡SON UNOS INÚTILES! ¡UNOS INEPTOS!- los demás despertaron por completo 140. ¿Qué son esos gritos?- preguntó Remus- ¿Quién más está aquí? 141. No te preocupes- dijo Sirius- De esto me encargo yo. Ustedes vayan a dormir- los demás tomaron sus cosas y subieron hasta sus habitaciones. Excepto Harry y Hermione, que se quedaron en la sala- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella... 142. Vamos contigo- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione 143. Será mejor que esperen aquí mientras trato de calmarla- Sirius fue hasta la entrada de uno de los salones y, cuando entró, los chicos se pusieron a escuchar detrás de la puerta 144. Pero ama Tiffany- chillaba un elfo- Ni Poony ni sus compañeros conocen al padre del amo James, cuando Poony llegó al castillo aquí sólo vivían el amo James y su abuelo... 145. Están diciendo la verdad madrina- dijo la voz de Sirius- El castillo ha estado deshabitado durante años... 146. Tu cara se me hace conocida- dijo la voz femenina- ¿Sirius? ¿Eres tú? 147. Sí, madrina- dijo Sirius de buen humor- Soy yo, tu ahijado favorito... 148. No me vengas con tus bromas ahora- dijo su madrina enfadada- ¿Dónde está Alfred? 149. En Londres- respondió Sirius 150. ¿Y qué está haciendo allí? 151. Pues, a esta hora, me imagino que durmiendo... 152. ¡¡ME REFIERO A PORQUÉ NO ESTÁ EN EL CASTILLO!! 153. Porque su padre lo echó hace casi 20 años- dijo Sirius en tono serio- Bueno, no lo echó en realidad, fue él quien se fue luego de discutir con él y con James 154. ¿Con James? Pero si James ha sido el más respetuoso con su padre... 155. No cuando se trataba de defender a su prometida 156. ¿Qué tuvo que ver la esposa de James en eso? 157. Es una historia un poco larga... 158. Tengo toda la noche... 159. Dirás lo que queda de ella 160. Sirius... 161. Está bien, te lo cuento: cuando estábamos en quinto año, James se comprometió para casarse, así que, esas vacaciones, invitó a Lily a pasar unos días en el castillo para que conozca a su familia 162. Lo más lógico, continua 163. Al principio fue todo bien, pero luego mi padrino se enteró de que Lily era de origen muggle 164. ¿Y? 165. ¿Cómo que "y"? Pues que a mi padrino no le gustó la idea de que su hijo mayor se case con una sangre sucia, como él la llamaba, y comenzó a insultarla de una forma que mejor no te digo... 166. Vaya tontería, juzgar a alguien sólo por su origen. Si James la escogió seguramente era una buena mujer, y muy hermosa según lo vi en su retrato. ¿Qué pasó luego? 167. Pues que James también se enfadó y le gritó a mi padrino sus verdades 168. ¿Qué verdades? 169. Que no podía insultar a Lily por su origen, que estaba guiado por prejuicios absurdos y que no tenía derecho a decidir sobre su vida ya que nunca había sido un verdadero padre para él... 170. ¡¿James le dijo todo eso a su padre?! 171. Yo mismo lo escuché 172. ¿Y luego que dijo Alfred? 173. Nada. Golpeó a James y... 174. ¡¿QUÉ ALFRED HIZO QUÉ?! 175. Golpeó a James y lo amenazó con desheredarlo si se casaba con Lily, además de advertirles que ya se encargaría él de que ninguno de los dos consiguiera trabajo cuando se gradúen. Pero su padre lo había escuchado y le dijo que no podía disponer de bienes que aún no heredaba y que, si no se disculpaba con James y Lily en ese momento, el desheredado sería él, porque dejaría todos sus bienes a James 176. O sea que por eso se fue... 177. Sí. Fue a su cuarto, hizo su maleta, ordenó a Robert, Emily y su esposa... 178. ¿Qué esposa? 179. Su segunda esposa, una mujer apenas unos años mayor a James 180. En otras palabras, lo suficientemente joven para ser su hija 181. Así es. Se casó con ella tres años después de tu muerte. Como te decía, ordenó a su esposa y a tus hijos menores que hicieran lo mismo y se marchó esa noche 182. ¿A dónde? 183. A Italia. No volvimos a saber de él hasta hace unos meses, cuando Emily le escribió a James 184. Pero si James murió hace años 185. Ya, pero eso ella no lo sabía 186. ¿Cómo que no lo sabía?- Sirius iba a responder pero su madrina habló de nuevo- Eso no importa. Ahora dime, ¿de dónde vienes a estas horas? Seguramente andabas de parranda por ahí...- Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar esto 187. Si me lo contaran no lo creería- le dijo a Hermione- Alguien está sermoneando a Sirius- siguieron escuchando 188. No eres ningún jovencito, Sirius,- decía su abuela- deberías ser más responsable 189. Pero madrina... 190. Pero madrina nada, ¿de dónde vienes a estas horas? 191. Eso es lo que trato de decirte. No he estado de parranda, (ya quisiera yo tener tiempo para eso) vengo de Hogwarts. Estoy dando clases allí 192. Inventa una mejor excusa... 193. No es una excusa, si quieres pregúntale a Dumbledore. Pero hazlo mañana, porque ahora quiero que conozcas al hijo de James 194. Así que James tuvo un hijo...- dijo con ternura- No debe tener más de 16 años... 195. Quince, y es su vivo retrato... 196. ¿Dónde está ahora? 197. Con su novia, escuchando lo que hablamos detrás de la puerta- Harry se sobresaltó y se retiró de la puerta 198. La desventaja de que Sirius nos conozca tan bien- dijo Hermione riendo. Enseguida se abrió la puerta y salieron un grupo de elfos, con Poony a la cabeza, quien se alegró al verlos 199. Buenas Noches amo Harry- dijo con una reverencia- ¿Desea que le hagamos algo de cenar a usted y a la señorita? 200. No gracias, Poony- dijo él- Pueden ir a descansar- los elfos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron. Luego salieron Sirius y el fantasma de una mujer de edad madura, muy parecida a Emily 201. Te dije que aquí estaba- dijo Sirius satisfecho mirando al fantasma, que miraba a Harry con ternura 202. Vaya si te pareces a tu padre- dijo su abuela mirándolo de cerca- Hola querido 203. Hola abuela- dijo Harry sonriendo- Me da mucho gusto conocerte 204. Y a mí querido, ¿qué tal el viaje desde Hogwarts? 205. Un poco largo, pero lo importante es que llegamos 206. Hacer todo ese viaje pudiendo ahorrar tiempo- dijo su abuela- Deberían haber venido con polvos flu... 207. Yo quería hacerlo- dijo Sirius 208. Pero yo no- dijo Harry- No me gusta viajar de esa manera, prefiero el viaje en tren 209. En eso también te pareces a tu padre- dijo su abuela- A él tampoco le gustaba- luego se fijó en Hermione- ¿Y no me vas a presentar a esta encantadora jovencita? 210. Claro que sí: Abuela, ella es Hermione Granger, mi prometida- Sirius lo miró con asombro y su abuela con una sonrisa 211. Mucho gusto, Señora Potter- dijo Hermione sonriendo 212. El gusto es mío, querida,- dijo ella- y puedes llamarme abuela. Debo admitirlo: tanto mi hijo como mi nieto han tenido muy buen gusto para elegir esposa. A propósito, Harry querido: ¿tú sabes donde vive el sinvergüenza de mi marido? Tengo unos asuntos que hablar con él 213. No, abuela, no lo sé- Sirius respiró aliviado, por primera vez se alegró de que Harry no quisiera saber nada de su abuelo- Pero puedes encontrarlo mañana en el ministerio: departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Aunque, si te urge encontrarlo, puedes ir a casa de Tía Emily y preguntárselo... 214. Emily no se despertaría aunque hubiera un terremoto- dijo su abuela- Así que mejor lo busco mañana. Y tú,- le dijo a Sirius- más te vale que no le adviertas que voy o realmente me verás enfadada 215. Madrina...- dijo él- ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Emily mañana y lo visitas en la noche? Ya sabes que a mi padrino no le gusta que lo molesten en el trabajo 216. ¿Y a mí que me importa que no le guste? Iré a verlo mañana y me va a escuchar así tenga que enterarse todo el ministerio- se dirigió a los chicos- Será mejor que vayan a dormir, es muy tarde y deben estar muy cansados 217. Tienes razón- dijo Harry- Hasta mañana, abuela 218. Hasta mañana, queridos, que duerman bien 219. Buenas Noches, abuela- dijo Hermione. Subieron los dos juntos y Harry acompañó a Hermione hasta su cuarto- Tu abuela es muy simpática,- dijo cuando llegaron allí- pero tiene su carácter... 220. Sí,- dijo Harry divertido- sólo lamento no estar en el momento en que se enfrente a su marido. En realidad me hubiera gustado verlo 221. Ya decía yo que lo hiciste a propósito... 222. No me vas a decir que no se lo merece... 223. Definitivamente no tienes remedio- dijo riendo- Pero no importa, porque aún así te quiero... 224. Y yo a ti- dijo besándola- Te quiero con toda mi alma... futura Sra. Potter- ella sonrió y lo abrazó 225. ¿Viste la cara que puso Sirius cuando me presentaste a tu abuela como tu prometida? 226. Como si pudiera olvidarla...- dijo Harry riendo- Te aseguro que, si no fuera por la abuela, estaría aquí haciendo un montón de preguntas. Así que será mejor que vayamos a dormir antes de que suba- se despidieron con un beso y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acostaron y se durmieron enseguida  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry despertó a un poco antes de las nueve, se cambió y bajó al comedor. Allí se encontró con Remus  
  
1. Buenos Días, Harry- saludó- ¿Cómo dormiste? 2. Buenos Días- dijo él- Perfectamente, ¿y tú?- pero Remus no pudo responder porque en ese momento escucharon una voz enfadada 3. ¡Harry James Potter!- dijo Sirius entrando al comedor- Necesito hablar contigo... 4. Buenos Días, Sirius- saludaron los dos, Remus sin comprender el enfado de su amigo 5. Hola, Remus. ¿Los demás no han despertado? 6. No todavía- dijo él- ¿Qué hizo Harry ahora? 7. Nada...- dijo Harry 8. Tú llamas nada a meterme en líos... 9. No fue a ti a quien metí en líos 10. Sí lo hiciste: mi padrino pensará que yo le dije donde encontrarlo 11. Se lo hubieras tenido que decir de todas formas. ¿Qué le hubieras respondido si te lo hubiera preguntado a ti? 12. Que no lo sabía... 13. ¿Y por cuanto tiempo hubieras podido mantener esa mentira? 14. Cinco minutos- admitió resignado 15. Yo diría menos. Y mentirle hubiera ocasionado que se enfade contigo 16. De todas formas está enfadada conmigo- Harry rió 17. ¿Sigue creyendo que te fuiste de parranda anoche?- Remus los miraba extrañado 18. Perdonen la interrupción- dijo- pero ¿de quién están hablando? 19. Del fantasma de mi madrina- dijo Sirius- Llegó ayer en la mañana al castillo; vagó por el mundo durante años y ahora está de regreso 20. O sea que de ella eran los gritos que escuchamos al llegar... 21. Sí era ella- dijo Harry- Pero no siempre está tan enfadada 22. Tengo que admitir que se le pasó el enfado gracias a ti- dijo Sirius- Pero aún así siguió retándome luego de que subiste, porque según ella estuve de juerga- Remus rió 23. ¿No le dijiste que le pregunte a Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry 24. Sí, y lo que conseguí fue enfadarla más. Dijo que seguramente Dumbledore me encubriría 25. ¿Y ya se fue? 26. No, me está esperando para que vaya con ella- al parecer no le gustaba la idea- Así que será mejor que vaya a verla, mientras más pronto se acabe esto, mejor- salió del comedor y los dejó solos 27. ¿A dónde tiene que ir tu abuela?- preguntó Remus 28. A ninguna parte, quiere ir al ministerio que es muy diferente 29. ¿Al ministerio? ¿Y para qué?- Harry sonrió 30. ¿No lo adivinas?- Remus lo miró durante unos segundos y comprendió 31. No debiste decírselo... 32. Lo hubiera averiguado de todas formas. Sirius hubiera tenido que decírselo; fue él quien la enfadó al decirle porqué se fue su padrino del castillo. No esperaría que se quedara tranquila después de eso- en ese momento, Hermione llegó hasta ellos, saludó a los dos y se sentó junto a Harry 33. ¿Ya se fue la abuela?- preguntó 34. Creo que sí- respondió Harry- Al parecer le pidió a Sirius que la acompañe... Me hubiera encantado ir en su lugar, pero Tiff y yo tenemos que hablar con Rose- en ese momento aparecieron los elfos trayéndoles el desayuno. Esperaron unos minutos para ver si alguno de los demás bajaba pero, al ver que no lo hacían, empezaron a desayunar solos. Luego Remus dijo que tenía unas cosas de hacer y se fue a su casa 35. Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras estaban en la sala- Ven conmigo 36. ¿Qué estás planeando ahora?- preguntó ella mientras subían las escaleras. Entraron a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Harry- Esta es la habitación de tus padres... 37. Sí. Antes de irme a Hogwarts ordené que sólo Poony entrara en esta habitación, para mantenerla limpia- se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió en cajón- Cierra los ojos...- Hermione obedeció y Harry sacó el anillo de su madre y lo puso delante de ella- Ábrelos- Hermione lo hizo y se quedó admirada de lo que tenía en frente 38. Harry este es... 39. El anillo que fue de mi madre,- dijo poniéndoselo- ha estado en la familia por generaciones: es tuyo desde ahora- Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó 40. Gracias amor, te prometo que lo cuidaré- los dos sonrieron y salieron del cuarto tomados de la mano. Unos minutos después se encontraron con Tiff 41. Los estaba buscando- dijo cuando los vio- Harry, recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Rose 42. ¿Ya despertó? 43. No, así que todavía tenemos tiempo para prepararnos... Hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué eran los gritos que escuchamos anoche? 44. El fantasma de nuestra abuela... 45. ¡¿De quién?! 46. De nuestra abuela paterna. Estaba muy enfadada... 47. De eso ya me di cuenta, ¿no sabes la razón?- no lo dejó responder- No me lo digas, fue por no encontrar a su esposo, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió- ¿Y dónde está ahora? 48. En el ministerio, con Sirius 49. ¿Sirius la llevó al ministerio? ¿Para qué? 50. Ella le ordenó llevarla, y ya te puedes imaginar para qué... 51. ¿Quién le dijo dónde encontrarlo?- Harry sonrió- No debiste haberlo hecho... 52. ¿Por qué será que esa frase se me hace conocida...?- dijo fingiendo seriedad- ¡Ah!, ya sé, debe ser porque es la única frase que me han repetido desde que desperté esta mañana. La única que no lo ha hecho fue Mione- los dos rieron mientras Tiff los miraba con el ceño fruncido- Vamos hermanita, no me vas a decir que no se lo merece... O me vas a decir que no quisieras estar en el ministerio ahora para ver la cara que pone 53. Luego es a mí a quien regañas... Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con Rose, de seguro ya despertó 54. Harry,- dijo Hermione- ¿me prestas a Hedwig? Quiero escribirle a Mary... 55. Claro amor, debe estar en la lechucería- Hermione le dio un beso y se despidió de ellos- Vamos a hablar con Rose- le dijo a su hermana, quien estaba sonriendo 56. Oye...- dijo mientras iban al cuarto de Rose- ¿Es idea mía o ustedes dos están más empalagosos que de costumbre?- Harry se sonrojó ligeramente- Tomaré eso como un sí... 57. Ya hablaremos de eso luego- dijo Harry, estaban frente al cuarto de Rose. Tiff tocó y su prima abrió enseguida 58. Hola- dijo sonriendo- Estaba a punto de bajar 59. Rose...- dijo Harry- ¿Podemos hablar contigo? Vamos al Salón Rojo- los tres bajaron y se sentaron en uno de los sillones del salón  
  
Tiff empezó a contarle a Rose sobre la inquietud que tenía sobre sus verdaderos padres desde que llegó a Inglaterra y de cómo Harry se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Le contaron como habían realizado el hechizo la noche de Halloween y habían descubierto que Harry y Tiff eran hermanos. Rose estaba asombrada al escuchar esto, pero también estaba feliz 1. Siempre fuiste como una hermana para mí, Tiff- dijo abrazándola- Y me alegra saber que en realidad casi lo eres. Tu sabes que mi madre quería mucho a la tuya 2. Y a mí también- dijo Tiff- Siempre que iba a tu casa me recibía con una sonrisa 3. Es increíble- dijo Rose- Harry estuvo durante semanas preguntándose por su hermana y resulta que estaba más cerca de lo que creía. ¿No se han puesto a pensar cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubieran crecido juntos? 4. La de Tiff mucho peor y la mía mucho mejor- dijo Harry- Al menos ella creció rodeada de cariño 5. Pero hubiera sido bonito crecer junto a un hermano- dijo Tiff- Me pregunto que tan diferente hubiera sido nuestra vida... 6. Contigo no sé;- dijo Harry- pero yo hubiera tenido un cuarto decente desde un principio. Dudo que nos hubieran podido meter a los dos en esa alacena...- los tres rieron y estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que las chicas bajaron a desayunar. Entonces Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, había algo que quería hacer desde hace meses...  
  
Fue hasta el fondo de la biblioteca y empezó a buscar entre los estantes; pero, a diferencia del verano, no eran libros de Artes Oscuras lo que buscaba. Estaba seguro de que había llevado a Hogwarts todos los que habían, de todas formas ya le preguntaría a Sirius si había más; pero no podía preguntarle a su padrino sobre el libro que estaba buscando, sabía que no sólo no le diría donde está, sino que, si lo sabía, lo escondería para que no lo encontrara. No, era mejor buscar ese libro por sí mismo. Recorría los estantes revisando los títulos de los diferentes libros cuando le llamó la atención uno pequeño, forrado de color negro. Lo abrió y, al leer la primera página, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un libro sino de un diario: el de su padre. Lo guardó cuidadosamente y siguió buscando... 1. Aquí está- dijo sacando un grueso libro forrado de terciopelo rojo- "Cómo ser un animago sin que nadie lo note: pasos sencillos para lograrlo..." Justo lo que necesitaba- se sentó en una de las mesas y empezó a leerlo. Estaba en eso cuando sintió que unas suaves manos le tapaban los ojos- Es inútil que lo intentes, Mione- dijo sonriendo- jamás podría confundirte con otra- Hermione se sentó sonriente a su lado y lo abrazó 2. Si no conociera al viejo fraude pensaría que sus clases te están haciendo efecto- dijo- ¿Qué tal les fue con Rose? 3. Bien, se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensábamos- entonces Hermione se fijó en el libro que estaba sobre la mesa 4. ¿Qué lees?- preguntó tratando de tomar el libro, pero Harry fue más rápido que ella- Harry... 5. Prométeme que no te enfadarás...- dijo él tratando de esconder el libro 6. Eso depende, déjame ver ese libro- Harry se lo entregó resignado, Hermione leyó el título- ¿Cómo ser un animago? Imagino que Sirius no sabe que estás leyendo esto...- su novio negó con la cabeza y la miró suplicante-  
Está bien, no se lo diré... pero con una condición 7. ¿Cuál? 8. Que luego de que lo consigas me enseñes a hacerlo...- respondió sonriendo, Harry la abrazó 9. Será como tú digas- dijo- Apenas empiezo a leerlo, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?- Hermione asintió y comenzaron a leer el libro juntos. Estaban en eso cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas 10. Si fuera ustedes no confiaría mucho en ese libro- dijo el fantasma de su abuela- No todos pueden hacer la transformación que dice allí- los chicos trataron de esconder el libro- ¡Oh, vamos! Conozco ese libro perfectamente, intenté usarlo una vez 11. ¿Tú quisiste ser animago?- preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos 12. Hace ya bastante tiempo- respondió la abuela- Traté de utilizar ese libro pero no pude 13. Aquí dice "pasos sencillos"- replicó Hermione 14. Y lo son, los ingredientes de la poción son muy sencillos y no implica tanto riesgo; pero se necesita cumplir al menos una de las dos condiciones que indica el libro... 15. ¿Cuáles condiciones?- preguntó Harry 16. Déjame recordar... ¡Ah sí! Hacer la poción acompañado de un animago...- Harry y Hermione se miraron un tanto decepcionados; sólo conocían a dos animagos y ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos- O ser descendiente de uno- la cara de los chicos cambió completamente 17. Entonces yo no veo cual sea el problema- dijo Harry sonriendo- Primero lo haré yo y después ayudaré a Mione a hacer su poción- su abuela lo miró extrañada 18. ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo tú?- preguntó- No me digas que conoces a un animago... 19. En realidad conozco a dos,- dijo Harry- pero ninguno estará dispuesto a ayudarnos 20. El sermón que nos van a echar si se enteran...- añadió Hermione 21. ¿Y entonces? 22. Puedo hacerlo por mis propios méritos- dijo Harry, ya era hora de que su abuela se vaya enterando de ciertas cosas- Papá fue animago, se convertía en un ciervo 23. ¿Qué James...?- su abuela estaba impresionada- Seguramente para hacer de las suyas 24. Sí, así es- dijo Harry- Cuando estaba en quinto año... 25. Bueno, entonces creo que podrás hacerlo. Pero tengan cuidado de que ningún profesor los descubra. Yo por mi parte no diré nada- añadió guiñándoles el ojo, los chicos sonrieron 26. Gracias abuela- dijeron los dos- Por cierto,- añadió Harry- ¿cómo te fue en el ministerio? 27. Bien, encontré a Alfred en su oficina. Los dos estuvimos hablando durante un largo rato... Golpear a su propio hijo...- añadió enfadada- Sobre todo cuando fue James quien más motivos de orgullo nos ha dado... y luego unirse a los Magos Perdidos, un montón de resentidos, eso es lo que son...- a Harry le estaba costando no sonreír: estaba seguro que eso no era ni la décima parte de lo que su abuela le había dicho a su marido. Repentinamente sonrió, como recordando algo- Sirius me ha dicho me ha dicho que has ganado la Orden de Merlín, Harry querido- dijo satisfecha- Felicidades, creo que sobra decir que James estaría muy orgulloso... 28. Gracias, abuela- dijo Harry- ¿Te contó Sirius que él y mis padres también la ganaron hace catorce años? 29. Sí, algo de eso me dijo cuando regresábamos aquí. Hace casi seis siglos que nadie en la familia Potter ganaba la Orden de Merlín, y en la mía ni que se diga... Pero los voy a dejar solos para que sigan estudiando ese libro, no se olviden de avisarme cuando lo hayan logrado...- y salió de la biblioteca flotando lentamente 30. Creo saber de quien sacó mi padre sus locuras- dijo Harry- Me imaginaba a mi abuela un poco más... 31. ¿Seria?- completó Hermione 32. Prudente, sería la palabra adecuada. Te apuesto que somos los primeros en enterarse que trató de ser una animaga...- los dos rieron y siguieron leyendo el libro juntos hasta que sus amigos se les unieron. Entonces escondieron el libro disimuladamente y salieron junto a ellos.  
  
| |  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato divirtiéndose hasta que se dieron cuenta de que había llegado la hora de comer y uno de los elfos fue a llamarlos. Los chicos fueron hasta el comedor y se sentaron a la mesa. Minutos después se les unieron Sirius y los Stevens, que habían estado recorriendo el pueblo. Luego del almuerzo los chicos se tomaron un descanso antes de que Harry empezara a meterse de lleno en los preparativos del baile, que se realizaría dentro de dos días. Todos se dirigieron al salón rojo en donde estuvieron conversando durante un buen rato. Entonces Harry y Hermione decidieron darles la noticia... 1. Chicos- dijo Hermione- Harry y yo tenemos algo que decirles... 2. Tal vez piensen que es demasiado pronto pero para nosotros no es así- dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novia- La verdad es que... desde ayer... Mione y yo... estamos comprometidos. Vamos a casarnos luego de salir de Hogwarts- Ron y las dos chicas los miraban asombrados, mientras ellos sonreían felices 3. ¡Felicidades Hermano!- dijo Tiff al fin, y corrió a abrazarlos- Hermione, ten por seguro que no te arrepentirás de tu elección... 4. Eso ya lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo 5. Pues yo también los felicito- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras los abrazaba- Me dejarán ser el padrino ¿verdad? 6. Y yo seré la madrina- dijo Tiff 7. Y yo quiero ser la dama de honor- añadió Rose mientras los abrazaba también 8. Creo que sus peticiones pueden ser concedidas- dijo Harry. Continuaron conversando un rato más hasta que Ron, Tiff y Rose decidieron irse dejándolos solos- ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Harry divertido cuando se fueron-  
Ya se pusieron a planear nuestra boda... 9. Es por el entusiasmo- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Ya verás que dentro de poco se les olvida, aunque es bonito ¿sabes? Digo, planear nuestra boda- Harry sonrió también 10. Sí, me entusiasma la idea, pero planearla nosotros: los dos juntos Lo que hicieron hace un momento es bombardearnos con ideas que, al menos yo, no entendí nada 11. Yo tampoco entendí una palabra de lo que dijeron; pero déjalos, ya se les pasará...- Harry la abrazó 12. ¿Sabes?- le dijo- En realidad me gusta la idea de planear nuestra boda... En uno de los jardines del castillo, tú, tan linda como siempre, entrando del brazo de tu padre... 13. ...y tú esperándome en el altar junto a Tiff- añadió ella soñadora- A nuestro alrededor estarán todos nuestros amigos, nuestros antiguos profesores... Es una lástima que aún falten dos años- terminó suspirando 14. Dos años pasan volando- dijo Harry besándola- Ya verás que ni nos daremos cuenta cuando nos graduemos de Hogwarts. A propósito, ¿has pensado ya en una fecha para la boda? 15. Mmm... no sé... Todo esto ha sido tan repentino...- de pronto se le vino una idea a la mente- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece el 18 de Agosto? 16. ¿En nuestro aniversario?- ella asintió- Me parece una excelente idea... Como todas las que tienes 17. Eres un adulador sin remedio- dijo ella sonriendo, Harry por toda respuesta la besó largamente. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que sintieron que la puerta se abrió, los dos se separaron sonrojados y vieron que era Sirius 18. Así que aquí estaban- dijo sonriendo- Harry, recuerda que tenemos que preparar el baile... falta encargar la comida y decidir como será la decoración 19. ...en lo que los hombres no tienen ningún gusto- dijo la abuela mientras entraba- Ustedes encárguense de la comida, que para eso son bastante buenos. Hermione linda ¿te gustaría ayudarme con la decoración del salón mayor? De paso te irás acostumbrando... 20. Claro abuela- dijo ella- Me encantaría... 21. Entonces vamos juntas al salón y dejemos que estos dos se encarguen de la comida- la abuela salió acompañada de Hermione mientras Sirius y Harry se quedaban en el salón 22. Debí adivinarlo...- dijo Sirius- Lo vi venir desde hace años... 23. ¿Qué debiste adivinar y qué viste venir desde hace años?- preguntó Harry 24. Lo tuyo con Hermione. Desde que los vi hace dos años supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro...- Harry se sonrojó- ¿Y cuándo pensabas darme la noticia? 25. Ya te la di anoche- respondió- No directamente pero te la di... Además nos comprometimos apenas anoche, unos minutos antes de que fueras a buscarnos- los dos siguieron conversando del tema mientras hacían una lista de todos los víveres que iban a necesitar para la fiesta. Luego fueron a la cocina para ver que había allí y que necesitaban comprar; hicieron una lista de lo último y Harry fue al pueblo acompañado de Poony para comprar lo que les hacía falta.  
  
Como Harry no conocía el pueblo, dejó que Poony le guiara hasta la tienda donde tenían que comprar los víveres, para lo cual tuvieron que recorrer más de la mitad del pueblo. Pero al fin llegaron frente a una casa de madera blanca, donde entró Poony seguido de Harry 1. Buenas Tardes, señora Missy- saludó el elfo a la mujer que estaba frente al mostrador- Poony ha venido a comprar lo que hace falta para el baile, señora, y el amo Harry lo ha acompañado...- la mujer salió detrás del mostrador sonriente 2. Bienvenido, Sr. Potter- dijo estrechando la mano de Harry- Es un placer tenerlo aquí, permítame decirle que es usted idéntico a su padre...- Harry sonrió 3. Sí, señora Missy, eso me han dicho- siguieron conversando mientras la señora Missy iba entregándoles todo lo que estaba en la lista, al final Harry pagó y salieron de la tienda con Poony cargado de bolsas y sin dejar que Harry lo ayudara. "Ese es el trabajo de Poony, señor" había dicho. Entonces Harry le preguntó si había en el pueblo una joyería o algo parecido y el elfo le indicó un lugar. Harry lo envió al castillo y le dijo que él iría después de hacer algunas compras  
  
Harry fue hasta la joyería y compró un regalo para Hermione y parte del de su hermana. Sabía que regalarle a Tiff desde el momento en que descubrió quien era. Luego fue a varios lugares para comprar el resto de regalos y volvió al castillo.  
  
Mientras caminaba de regreso no podía evitar sonreír al recordar las caras de la mayoría de personas que estaban en las tiendas que había visitado: tan asustadas como si hubieran visto un fantasma... y Harry sabía perfectamente la razón: el parecido con su padre. Lo malo era que las personas, luego de que se dieran cuenta de que, quien estaba frente a ellos, no era James Potter sino su hijo, lo rodeaban diciéndole cuanto se alegraban de que volviera al valle y continuara la tradición familiar. Es así que pasó bastante tiempo antes de que Harry pudiera regresar al castillo con lo que había comprado. Cuando llegó ya era casi hora de la cena, así que subió a su habitación a cambiarse y bajó al comedor. Allí se encontró con su tía, que estaba conversando con Sirius 1. ...si no conociera a Robert pensaría que es una broma- decía ella- pero sé que mi hermano no bromea con nada, menos con un asunto como ese- entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry y fue a abrazarlo- Hola querido- dijo- ¿Qué tal el trimestre? 2. Bien, tía- dijo él sentándose- ¿A qué hora llegaste? 3. Hace unos minutos, vine con los chicos que deben estar por allí... ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde está mi madre?- preguntó nerviosa 4. Seguramente está arriba- dijo Harry- Yo acabo de llegar del pueblo. Vamos a buscarla si quieres, ¿te quedas a cenar? 5. Vamos a ver que dicen los chicos- los tres salieron y subieron al segundo piso, en donde encontraron a la abuela en uno de los pasillos- ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?- la abuela se volteó 6. Emily...- dijo con ternura- Pero mira nada más como has crecido- Emily miraba a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos 7. Han pasado más de 20 años...- dijo emocionada- Me alegra volver a verte... 8. A mí también me alegra verte niña, me alegra que tú no te quedes con la boca abierta como tu hermano- pero no pudo seguir pues en ese momento sonó una explosión en el piso superior, seguida por unos gritos y una risa que Harry reconoció perfectamente: era la de James. Al parecer su madre también lo notó 9. No otra vez...- dijo preocupada 10. En realidad ya había pasado bastante tiempo- dijo Harry 11. ¿Se puede saber que es todo ese escándalo?- preguntó la abuela- En mi vida había escuchado alboroto semejante...- y tenía razón, ya que los ruidos seguían y cada vez más fuertes 12. ¿Subimos o dejamos que se terminen de matar?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo 13. ¿No sería buena idea que los dejáramos tranquilos el tiempo suficiente como para que vayan a San Mungo durante una temporada?- preguntó Harry 14. Sí, lo sería,- dijo su tía- sobre todo para mi paz mental, pero no creo a Robert le agrade la idea... 15. ¿Se puede saber de quiénes están hablando?- preguntó la abuela 16. De los hijos de Robert mamá,- dijo su hija mientras subían las escaleras- al parecer no tienen nada más que hacer excepto intentar matarse uno al otro 17. A menos que estén con una botella de hidromiel encima- dijo Harry divertido- Entonces se dedican a dar espectáculos en el colegio... ¿Ya se lo dijiste a tío Robert?- le preguntó a su tía, pero su abuela no la dejó contestar 18. ¿Una botella de hidromiel encima?- preguntó- Pero si ninguno de ellos debe ser mayor que Harry... 19. Y no lo son,- dijo su tía- pero si uno dice "no serías capaz de arrojarte de un puente" el otro se arroja de un puente sólo para contrariarlo- habían llegado a la puerta del cuarto donde se escuchaban los ruidos, la abrieron y se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que pasaba en su interior  
  
Una vez más, los dos chicos flotaban en el aire, pero esta vez estaban de pie y su piel tenía un color morado chillón. Los dos discutían enfadados en italiano mientras James se retorcía de la risa. Y eso no era todo: la habitación parecía un campo de batalla con todo el desorden que había, parecía que los chicos se habían lanzado cosas antes de levitarse uno al otro 1. ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos les pasó a ustedes ahora?!- preguntó su tía enfadada- Será mejor que se bajen el uno al otro ahora mismo... 2. No tía,- empezó a decir Harry al mismo tiempo- esa no es la mejor forma de...- pero ya era tarde: una vez más sus dos primos yacían en el suelo, ambos con un brazo roto- pedírselos- terminó 3. Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo su abuela entre divertida y preocupada- Veo que Robert está empezando a pagar todas sus peleas con Emily cuando era pequeño... 4. ¿Pero qué dices?- dijo Emily- Robert y yo nunca peleamos 5. A esa edad no querida- dijo ella- Sino cuando tenían 3 años, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en la mano derecha?- los tres chicos se habían olvidado de la pelea y miraban al fantasma entre asustados y asombrados, al final fue James quien habló 6. Eh... disculpe pero... ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó tímidamente, su abuela se acercó a él 7. Tú no pareces ser hijo de Robert- dijo mientras el chico la miraba asustado- Pero definitivamente eres todo un Potter 8. Es mi hijo mamá- dijo Emily, luego se dirigió a James- Y tú, ¿no deberías saludar decentemente a tu abuela en vez de ser cómplice de las peleas de tus primos? 9. Ya, Emily, deja de reñir a tu hijo y lleva a los de Robert a uno de los cuartos para que se recuperen... ¿Cómo consiguieron ese color en la piel?- les preguntó a los otros chicos, que se retorcían de dolor 10. Eso no importa ahora- dijo Emily- Harry, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos recostarlos? 11. Sí, la habitación junto a esta está preparada- Alfred y Emily se levantaron y caminaron lentamente hasta la otra habitación. Una vez los dos recostados, Harry hizo sonar una campanilla y un elfo apareció ante ellos 12. ¿El amo desea algo?- chilló tímidamente 13. Por favor, que tú o uno de tus compañeros vaya al pueblo y traiga un medimago lo más pronto posible- el elfo se inclinó y salió. La abuela miraba a sus nietos menores con orgullo 14. ¡Que niños tan encantadores!- decía- Díganme ¿Van a Hogwarts ya?- los chicos asintieron- Me imagino que en Gryffindor ¿verdad? 15. Sólo James- dijo Alfred- La enana y yo... 16. ¡NO ME LLAMES ENANA, ROBBIE!- dijo su hermana enfadada 17. ¡Y TÚ NO ME LLAMES ROBBIE! 18. Vamos, vamos niños, no empiecen de nuevo- dijo la abuela- Ahora que lo noto, ni siquiera sé sus nombres. Me imagino que tú eres James...- le dijo al menor de sus nietos 19. Sí abuela: James Alejandro Farelly Potter- dijo él orgulloso 20. Farelly...- dijo la abuela pensativa- Sí, ya recuerdo: una de las familias más antiguas de Italia ¿verdad? 21. La más antigua,- dijo Alfred- y la más respetada antes de que nuestro bisabuelo se una a los Magos Perdidos 22. ¿Un bisabuelo en común los tres?- preguntó extrañada 23. Sí mamá- dijo su hija- La esposa de Robert es prima de mi esposo... 24. Entiendo- dijo ella- Bueno, en todo esto ustedes dos no me han dicho todavía sus nombres... Aunque deduzco que tú te llamas como tu padre- le dijo a Alfred 25. ...y como mi abuelo- añadió él- Mi nombre es Alfred Robert Potter 26. Y yo soy Emily Isabel Potter- dijo su hermana- Como mi tía y mi abuela materna- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y enseguida entró un elfo seguido de un hombre mayor 27. He traído al doctor como ordenó el amo- dijo el elfo 28. Buenas Noches, doctor- dijo Harry- Perdone por hacerlo venir a estas horas pero necesito que revise a mis primos. Tuvieron un pequeño incidente hace unos minutos... 29. No es molestia, Sr. Potter- dijo él acercándose a la cama donde estaban recostados los chicos- Siempre será un placer atender a su familia...- abrió su maletín y sacó varios instrumentos- Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que sólo una persona esté presente mientras curo los brazos de estos niños... 30. Yo me quedaré- dijo su tía- Ustedes esperen afuera- James, Harry, Sirius y la abuela salieron y estuvieron unos minutos junto a la puerta. Esta se abrió y salieron los dos adultos 31. ...lamentablemente por el color de la piel no puedo hacer nada, Sra. Farelly- decía el doctor- Es algo que solamente se les pasará con el tiempo. En unas 12 o 14 horas desaparecerá por completo 32. Bien, doctor, gracias- dijo ella 33. Muchas gracias doctor- dijo Harry- ¿Cuánto le debo? 34. Su tía ya me ha pagado Sr. Potter- dijo el doctor- Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme 35. Gracias- dijo Harry, luego se dirigió al elfo- Acompáñalo hasta la salida, por favor- los dos salieron y el resto entraron a la habitación de los chicos 36. ¡De 12 a 14 horas!- dijo su tía indignada- A ver como le hago para que no sobresalgan demasiado en el camino a casa... 37. ¡QUÉ!- exclamaron los dos- No vamos a ir a casa así... 38. Ellos tienen razón tía- dijo Harry- ¿Por qué no dejas que los tres pasen la noche aquí? Ven por ellos en la mañana... 39. ¿Y qué le diré a Robert cuando me pregunte por sus hijos? 40. Que yo quiero disfrutar de una noche tranquila con todos mis nietos- dijo la abuela- Y, si no le gusta la idea, que venga aquí y me lo diga 41. Está bien; pero lo hago sólo porque sé que tú podrás controlarlos mamá...-  
dejaron a los tres chicos en el cuarto y bajaron al comedor. Una vez allí, Harry presentó a sus amigos a la abuela y la cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Se quedaron hablando hasta que Emily anunció que debía irse, se despidió de su hijo y de sus sobrinos no sin hacerles mil recomendaciones y subió a la carroza que la esperaba fuera del castillo para llevarla a su casa  
  
Unos días después de llegar a Inglaterra, Alejandro y ella habían encontrado una casa de su agrado casi a la salida del pueblo. La casa era muy grande y cara, pero como habían traído bastante dinero con ellos (gracias a sus padres) pudieron comprarla enseguida. Cuando su hermano y su padre habían regresado también, les había ofrecido vivir allí hasta que encontraran un lugar ellos, ya que sabía que Harry jamás permitiría que su abuelo regresara al castillo. Además, aunque así fuera, él y Robert eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para aceptar vivir allí. De tal forma que en su casa vivían también sus hermanos, su cuñada, su suegro y, temporalmente, la familia política de Alejandro. La carroza avanzó rápidamente y en unos minutos ya estaban en casa, se dirigió a la sala y allí se encontró con su cuñada 1. Creí que no venías- dijo ella saludándola- ¿Encontraste a tu madre? ¿Es cierto lo que decía Robert en su carta? 2. Sí, Andrea, es cierto. El fantasma de mi madre está en el castillo... Alfred y Emily volvieron a pelear 3. ¿Otra vez?- dijo Andrea enfadada- No entiendo porqué Robert no me hace caso cuando hablo de eso. Sólo se limita a decir que son niños y que ya se les pasará... 4. Aunque no lo creas es lo mismo que opina mi madre... 5. No me digas que tu madre los vio pelearse...- Emily asintió- ¡Cielos! Debe estar muy enfadada... 6. ¿Enfadada? No Andrea, mi madre está encantada con ellos. En cuanto a las peleas, dice que Robert y yo estamos pagando las que teníamos nosotros a los tres años... Con decirte que tus hijos se cambiaron el color de la piel y ella siguió conversando como si nada hubiera pasado. A propósito de los chicos, el medimago dijo que los efectos del hechizo del cambio de color de la piel se les pasarían sólo con el tiempo: de 12 a 14 horas. Por eso se quedaron en el castillo 7. Debiste traerlos, así Robert por fin me hubiera hecho caso... 8. Tal vez; pero me gustaría verte contradiciendo a mi madre. Estoy segura de que eso fue sólo un pretexto, de todas formas los hubiera hecho quedar. Dijo que quería disfrutar de una noche tranquila con todos sus nietos. Pero no te preocupes: si hay alguien que puede controlar a tus hijos, esa es mi madre...- en ese momento sintieron un coche detenerse y enseguida Robert entró a la sala, saludó a su hermana y a su esposa y se sentó 9. Siempre creí que papá exageraba cuando nos hablaba de lo duro del trabajo en el ministerio,- dijo- pero ahora le doy la razón... ¿Dónde están los niños? 10. Con Harry- dijo su hermana- Van a pasar la noche en el castillo... 11. No debiste dejarlos. Voy por ellos ahora mismo... 12. Robert,- dijo su esposa- ya es muy tarde. Deja que pasen la noche allí, ya irá Emily por ellos en la mañana 13. No Andrea, sabes que no me gusta que duerman fuera de casa... 14. ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo ya, Robert?- preguntó su hermana 15. ¿Dejar qué? 16. Esa rivalidad que tienes con James... No es el que tus hijos pasen la noche fuera de casa lo que te molesta, sino que la pasen con Harry ¡Por Dios, Robert! Nuestro hermano murió hace ya 14 años... 17. Esto no tiene nada que ver con James. Al contrario de lo que piensas yo no tengo nada en contra de Harry... 18. Pero sí contra sus padres... 19. Ellos son otra cosa; pero, como tú dijiste, los dos están muertos ya y no vale la pena remover el pasado. Voy al castillo por los niños 20. ¿Puedo acompañarte? Quiero ver la cara que pondrá mamá cuando le digas que no podrá pasar la noche con todos sus nietos como ella quería...- la expresión en el rostro de Robert pasó de decidida a un leve gesto de miedo, Emily luchaba por contener la risa 21. ¿Es... está en el castillo?- preguntó nervioso 22. Sí, está en el castillo, y encantada con todos sus nietos como podrás imaginar. No deja de decir que son encantadores a pesar de que tus hijos intentaron matarse otra vez en su presencia. Dice que estamos pagando todas nuestras peleas... 23. Nosotros nunca peleamos... 24. Según ella, a los tres años sí. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, vamos por tus hijos que mamá nos debe estar esperando... Un hijo siempre es predecible para una madre- dijo al ver la expresión interrogante de su hermano- Y ella me dijo claramente: "Dile a Robert que si no le gusta la idea de que sus hijos pasen la noche en el castillo que venga aquí y me lo diga..." 25. Creo que tienes razón, Andrea- dijo Robert- Es muy tarde y además estoy muy cansado, ya irá por ellos Emily en la mañana. Buenas Noches- apenas salió las dos mujeres empezaron a reír 26. ¿Sabes?- dijo Andrea- Creo que me va a agradar tu madre... 27. Y tú a ella- dijo Emily- Desde que mis hermanos eran pequeños se moría por tener nueras...- las dos rieron y estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que decidieron irse a dormir.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el castillo, los chicos la estaban pasando en grande con la abuela. Ella había sacado un viejo álbum de fotos que, Harry estaba seguro, ninguno de sus hijos sabía que tenía. Y no era para menos: allí estaban muchas fotografías que eran muy bochornosas para cualquiera que tuviera un mínimo de dignidad. Incluso había algunas de su padre y Sirius haciendo de las suyas, lo que hizo que éste último se sonrojara. Al día siguiente, Emily y Andrea vinieron a recoger a los chicos y, tal como Emily había predicho, la abuela quedó encantada con su nuera. Se divirtieron mucho ese día también y se despidieron después del almuerzo, quedando en verse en el baile...  
  
Los siguientes dos días pasaron entre diversiones y preparaciones para el baile. Es así que los chicos no se dieron cuenta cuando llegó el día de Noche Buena, cuando se realizaría el baile. Desde la mañana, todo fue movimiento en el castillo, pero en la tarde aumentó: los elfos andaban de un lado para otro cuidando que no faltara un solo detalle, Ron, Tiff, Rose y los Stevens hacían compras por el pueblo y Harry, Hermione, Sirius y la abuela supervisaban los últimos detalles del arreglo del salón donde sería el baile 1. La verdad es que les ha quedado muy bien- dijo Harry recorriéndolo- Han  
hecho un muy buen trabajo... 2. Hemos mezclado las ideas de las dos- dijo Hermione- Espero que no te  
moleste que tenga toques muggles 3. No, está muy bien así: una mezcla de lo muggle con lo mágico... No es mala  
idea 4. Eso es lo mismo que opinaba tu madre- dijo Sirius- Decía que, si se la  
manejaba adecuadamente, una mezcla de la decoración mágica con la muggle  
daría buenos resultados 5. Creo que nos hubiéramos llevado perfectamente- dijo la abuela- Siempre  
me interesó el mundo muggle y Hermione ya me ha contado bastante sobre  
él- siguieron conversando mientras recorrían el salón revisándolo todo y  
haciendo pequeñas correcciones 6. Este es el primer baile que se realiza en el castillo en varios años-  
decía Harry a los elfos- Así que quiero que todo esté lo mejor posible-  
ellos siempre asentían y seguían trabajando. Casi dos horas después se  
dieron por satisfechos y se dirigieron a la sala a descansar 7. Sirius me ha dicho que la hora puesta en las invitaciones es las 8 de la  
noche- instruía la abuela a Harry y Hermione- Por lo que ustedes, los  
dos, deberán estar en el salón unos minutos antes para recibir a todos  
los invitados... 8. Sí, abuela... 9. Según me ha dicho Sirius, Harry querido, Hermione y tú se comprometieron  
apenas hace unos días. Aún así debes presentarla como tu futura esposa,  
es una forma no oficial de anunciar su compromiso... Harán el anuncio  
oficial la navidad antes de la boda 10. Sí, abuela... 11. Una vez que hayan llegado los invitados esperarán un tiempo prudente y  
tú, Harry, darás la orden para empezar el baile. Obviamente tendrán que  
abrirlo... 12. Sí, abuela... 13. "Sí, abuela... Sí, abuela" ¿Eso es lo único que saben decir?- dijo ella  
impaciente- Como tú dijiste Henry, este será el primer baile en años,  
así que tiene que ir perfectamente- Harry asintió, su abuela lo había  
llamado Henry... eso quería decir que no estaba de muy buen humor 14. No te preocupes abuela- dijo- Todo está listo, nada puede salir mal 15. Eso espero- luego se fijó en reloj de la pared- ¡Pero miren nada más la  
hora que es! Faltan apenas tres horas para el baile, vayan a prepararse.  
Yo me quedaré al tanto de todo- los tres se dirigieron a sus  
habitaciones mientras la abuela regresaba al salón mayor  
  
Como él no necesitaba tanto tiempo para arreglarse, Harry fue a su habitación y se puso a leer el libro sobre animagia que habían empezado a leer junto con Hermione hace unos días. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que eran más de las siete, así que se puso su túnica de gala, intentó peinarse y fue al cuarto de Hermione. La chica le abrió unos segundos después de que tocara la puerta y Harry se quedó de piedra: Hermione lucía muy hermosa, se había alisado el cabello y lo había recogido en un medio moño, además llevaba una túnica azul muy pegada al cuerpo y con un escote en la espalda. Rió al ver la cara de su novio 1. ¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la noche o bajamos al baile?- preguntó  
divertida 2. Es que estás más hermosa que de costumbre- dijo Harry dándole un suave  
beso en los labios- Voy a ser la envidia de todos en el baile... 3. Lo único que quiero es que te sientas orgulloso de mí... 4. Ya lo estoy: jamás me arrepentiré de haberte elegido como mi esposa.  
Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí... 5. Sí, lo sé, y también tú eres lo más importante para mí- dijo ella  
abrazándolo- Será mejor que bajemos ¿no crees?- añadió luego de unos  
minutos. Los dos bajaron al salón tomados de la mano y encontraron allí  
a la abuela, que estaba revisándolo todo... 6. Hasta que se deciden a bajar- dijo- Creí que llegarían tarde al primer  
baile del que eran los anfitriones 7. No te preocupes abuela- dijo Harry- Además, los invitados no llegan  
todavía 8. Pero lo harán en cualquier momento- dijo ella- Ahora dejo todo en sus  
manos, suerte a los dos...- se retiró y los chicos fueron a la puerta  
del salón para empezar a recibir a los invitados, que empezaron a llegar  
minutos después. Todos saludaban alegres a Harry y lo felicitaban por  
haber reanudado la tradición familiar. A las ocho y media ya estaban  
todos los invitados de manera que Harry ordenó que el baile empezara y  
la música sonó por todo el salón mientras Harry y Hermione bailaban 9. ¿Sabes?- dijo Harry- Creo que esto no es tan malo después de todo, al  
menos yo la estoy pasando de maravilla...- su novia sonrió. Mientras  
tanto, Robert los veía desde la mesa en que estaba con su familia 10. ¿Quién es la muchacha que está bailando con Harry?- le preguntó a su  
hermana- Es muy hermosa... 11. Es su prometida- dijo ella, pues había notado el anillo de su madre en  
la mano de la chica- Su nombre es Hermione Granger 12. Granger... No recuerdo haber escuchado ese apellido 13. Pues claro que no, Hermione es de origen muggle... Y no vayas a empezar  
tú también- dijo antes de que su hermano empezara a hablar.  
  
El baile continuó muy animado y duró hasta muy entrada la madrugada, de tal forma que Harry se levantó muy tarde al día siguiente y encontró varios regalos al pie de su cama: Ron le había dado un surtido de "Sortilegios Weasley" de parte de él y de sus hermanos; Hermione, una fotografía suya en un marco de plata; Sirius y Remus, un surtido de artículos que habían sido de sus padres en sus tiempos de Hogwarts y entre Tiff y Rose le habían dado un álbum lleno de fotografías de ellas cuando eran niñas, en las que también aparecía Tía Anne. Pensaba que ya no tenía más regalos cuando descubrió algo al pie de su cama 


	14. El Regreso del primero de los Cuatro…

Capítulo XIV: El Regreso del primero de los Cuatro...  
  
Colocados muy cuidadosamente estaban dos huevos, el uno era verde oscuro,  
casi negro y el otro era de un rojo brillante, que parecía lanzar débiles  
destellos dorados. Los estaba examinando cuando su hermana entró a la  
habitación...  
1.  
2. Harry, encontré...- luego se fijó en los huevos- Tú tienes dos- entonces  
Harry se percató que ella también tenía un huevo en sus manos  
3.  
4. Sí, y uno es igual al tuyo como puedes ver- le dijo- Pero el otro me da  
muy mala espina...- Tiff se acercó y examinó al huevo durante unos minutos  
5.  
6. Esto es cosa de Voldemort- dijo al fin  
7.  
8. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?  
9.  
10. ¿Conoces a alguien a parte de él que sea capaz de regalarte un huevo de  
basilisco en navidad?  
11.  
12. ¿Eso es un huevo de basilisco? ¿Estás segura?  
13.  
14. Claro que estoy segura, en uno de los libros que me diste lo describen.  
Son muy raros, ya que se supone que el basilisco nace de un huevo de  
gallina empollado por un sapo, son pocos los basiliscos que ponen huevos  
15.  
16. Y tú opinas que Voldemort consiguió uno y no tuvo nada mejor que hacer  
con él que regalármelo en navidad...  
17.  
18. Exacto. Un bonito detalle de su parte ¿no crees?- ironizó  
19.  
20. Que graciosa... y bueno ¿de qué se supone que son los otros huevos?  
21.  
22. No lo sé- de pronto, el huevo de Tiff se empezó a mover y ella lo  
asentó en la cama- Mira... está rompiendo el cascarón- luego de un momento  
empezó a salir del huevo un pollito diminuto y arrugado, con unas  
pequeñas pelusas rojas y plateadas en su cabeza- ¡Mira que lindo!-  
Harry no le veía lo lindo, pero decidió no discutir- ¿Qué será?...  
23.  
24. Es un fénix. Dumbledore tiene uno, lo vi renacer una vez... Creo que  
tiene hambre  
25.  
26. Ya te voy a dar de comer pajarito- dijo Tiff tomándolo en sus manos- En  
cuanto sepa que es lo que comes  
27.  
28. Seguramente en la biblioteca hay un libro sobre crianza de Fénix...  
29.  
30. Tienes razón, toma- dijo poniendo el fénix en sus manos- Muy bien,  
pajarito, quédate con tío Harry mientras mamá va a averiguar que es lo  
que comes...- acarició la cabeza del fénix y salió  
31.  
32. Genial... ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo ahora?- el polluelo  
chilló- Sí, ya sé que tienes hambre, pero yo no puedo darte de comer...-  
en ese momento sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta- Pasa- la puerta  
se abrió y entró su novia, Harry asentó el fénix en la cama y fue a  
abrazarla- Feliz Navidad, Mione- dijo besándola, ella sonrió  
33.  
34. Feliz Navidad, Harry- dijo mientras se sentaban- Vine a agradecerte por  
tu regalo...- se fijó en el polluelo que estaba casi enterrado en las  
sábanas- ¿Qué se supone que eso?  
35.  
36. Un fénix, nació hace unos minutos de un huevo que recibió Tiff. Yo  
recibí uno igual...  
37.  
38. ¿Un fénix?- preguntó entusiasmada- Tienen suerte, son unos animales muy  
raros...  
39.  
40. Pero yo recibí otro huevo- dijo enseñándoselo- Según Tiff es de  
basilisco...  
41.  
42. Y tiene razón- dijo Hermione luego de unos minutos- He leído ese libro  
con ella. Deberás tener cuidado con él, seguro esto es cosa de Voldemort  
43.  
44. Es lo mismo que dijo Tiff- en ese momento, los dos huevos de Harry  
empezaron a brillar y luego, como si una extraña fuerza los atrajera  
entre sí, se fusionaron  
45.  
46. Que extraño...- dijo Hermione luego de unos minutos- El Fénix y el  
basilisco son dos criaturas mágicas opuestas completamente- en ese  
momento, el huevo se empezó a mover también...  
47.  
48. Será mejor que cierres los ojos, no sabemos que puede salir de ese  
huevo...- Hermione cerró los ojos mientras Harry veía que del huevo salía  
una pequeña criatura como serpiente, pero esta era roja y dorada y tenía  
unas pequeñas alas. Harry cerró los ojos también  
49.  
50. No es necesario que hagas eso- escuchó que le decía en pársel- Al ser  
en parte un fénix perdí la habilidad de matar con la mirada- Harry abrió  
lentamente los ojos y miró a... su mascota  
51.  
52. Mione, puedes abrir los ojos- dijo- Es inofensivo, al menos por esa  
parte...- la chica abrió los ojos  
53.  
54. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
55.  
56. Me lo acaba de decir, anda, míralo...- la chica se volteó  
57.  
58. ¿Qué se supone que es?  
59.  
60. Soy una mezcla de basilisco y fénix y tengo las cualidades de los dos-  
dijo la criatura- Puedo entender a los humanos, pero no hablar con  
ellos. Además tengo veneno en mis colmillos y mis lágrimas pueden sanar  
heridas, aunque no las mortales- Harry le iba diciendo Hermione todo lo  
que decía- También tengo ventajas: no me afecta el canto del gallo y no  
creceré tanto como un basilisco... Pero ahora tengo hambre  
61.  
62. Al menos contigo tengo una ventaja- dijo Harry- ¿Qué quieres comer?  
63.  
64. Creo que con un poco de carne me bastará, dentro de tres días podré ir  
de casa yo sólo- en ese momento entró Tiff a la habitación  
65.  
66. Mira Harry,- dijo- encontré... ¿Qué le hiciste a tu fénix?  
67.  
68. Creo que vas a tener que explicarles a todos que ya no soy sólo un  
fénix...- dijo la criatura  
69.  
70. Y entonces ¿qué eres?- preguntó Tiff en pársel  
71.  
72. Los dos huevos que tenía se fusionaron- dijo Harry- Y nació esa  
criatura, es una mezcla de basilisco y de Fénix, así que no tienes que  
hablarle en pársel, entiende el idioma humano  
73.  
74. ¿Y ya tiene nombre?- preguntó Tiff  
75.  
76. La verdad es que no lo había pensado- dijo Harry- ¿Qué te parece...  
"Osis"?  
77.  
78. Me gusta- dijo su mascota- Pero sigo con hambre...- Harry apareció con  
su varita algo de comida- Gracias- añadió luego de comer- Ahora iré a  
pasear por allí...  
79.  
80. Hablando de comida- dijo Tiff- ¿Dónde está mi fénix?- su hermano le  
indicó la cama- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerlo allí?!- dijo enfadada- Pudo  
haberse ahogado...- tomó al fénix y lo acurrucó entre sus manos- Tu tío  
Harry es un irresponsable- dijo- Pero no te preocupes, mamá te cuidará-  
y salió con el fénix en sus manos  
81.  
82. Creo que la "maternidad" se le subió a la cabeza- dijo Harry divertido-  
A ver la cara que pondrá Ron cuando se entere...- los dos rieron y se  
sentaron a la cama- Me encantó tu regalo...- añadió abrazándola  
83.  
84. Y a mí el tuyo- dijo Hermione- Aunque no debiste gastar tanto, no vale  
la pena...  
85.  
86. ¿Cómo que no? Mione, tú eres lo más valioso que tengo- luego la besó,  
los dos se acostaron en la cama, besándose apasionadamente. Las manos de  
Harry empezaron a bajar hasta su cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello  
87.  
88. Harry...- dijo Hermione- ¿No crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido?-  
Harry se separó rápidamente  
89.  
90. Tienes razón- dijo sentándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo- Lo siento,  
me dejé llevar...  
91.  
92. No tienes que disculparte- dijo ella dulcemente- Los dos lo hicimos,  
pero debemos pensar en las consecuencias...- Harry la abrazó- Deberíamos  
bajar, ¿no crees?- Harry asintió y Hermione lo esperó afuera mientras se  
cambiaba, ya que estaba en pijama. Luego de unos minutos bajaron juntos  
al comedor, donde ya los esperaban sus amigos.  
  
El resto de las vacaciones pasó con normalidad, con demasiada normalidad  
para el gusto de Sirius. El mundo mágico estaba muy tranquilo y no había  
rastros de Voldemort y de sus mortífagos. Eso sólo podía significar una  
cosa: algo estaba planeando. Pero nadie parecía adivinar que así que  
decidieron mantenerse alerta y disfrutar de las vacaciones.  
  
El 31 de Diciembre Harry y sus amigos pasaron un día muy divertido. En la  
mañana montaron cada uno un caballo echando unas carreras para ver quien  
era más rápido. Era cerca de medio día cuando decidieron parar el juego y  
dar un paseo más tranquilo por una zona de los terrenos que su Poony le  
había indicado a Harry ya que por esa zona habían ido mucho sus padres  
cuando estaban enfadados.  
  
Cuando todos estaban listos y con el almuerzo guardado en las canastillas  
se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar. El paisaje en cada momento cambiaba y  
sorprendía en todo instante a los muchachos. Primero era un paisaje con  
césped y con pocos árboles, luego una zona árida con cactus, después se  
internaron entre un bosquecillo tupido que no cejaba ver a más de dos  
metros de distancia y que por la noche era transitado por terribles  
criaturas según palabras de Poony, y al final llegaron hasta un precioso  
lago con unos cuantos sauces llorones y algún cerezo con flores en sus  
orillas y un lago con unas cuantas aves acuáticas.  
- Harry, es un lugar precioso- dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en los  
labios  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este sitio?- preguntó Ron pícaramente.  
- No sé, un día estaba hablando con Poony de mis padres y me contó que  
ellos cuando estaban tensos o enfadados venían aquí para tranquilizarse-  
se le quebró la voz por un momento y volvió hablar- Este fue el primer  
sitio que le llevó mi padre a mi madre cuando vinieron al castillo- dijo  
adelantándose de los demás para que no viesen que le caían unas lágrimas  
silenciosas por su rostro.  
- No te deprimas, estamos aquí para pasar un día divertido- dijo Ron  
poniendo su mano en el hombro y abrazando a Tiff.  
- Es una lastima no haber traído bañador- dijo ella luego de unos  
minutos con una mirada soñadora al lago- Hermione, mira en la mochila de  
al lado de la comida- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal- Me pareció que los  
íbamos a utilizar- añadió cuando Hermione saca unos bañadores.  
  
Primero se pusieron las chicas los bañadores detrás de unos árboles que  
había cerca del lugar y luego los chicos. Los dos chicos se quedaron de  
piedra cuando las chicas salieron de cambiarse, ya que los bañadores  
resaltaban sus curvaturas bien formadas aunque no se hubiesen desarrollado  
del todo por tener 15 años; y a las chicas les pasó lo mismo al ver a los  
chicos una vez que éstos se hubiesen cambiado.  
- Chicas estáis muy bien- dijeron los chicos poniéndose colorados.  
- Igualmente- respondieron Tiff y Hermione  
  
Al momento los chicos con una mirada de complicidad se acercan a las chicas  
como quien no quiere la cosa, las cogen de repente y las lanzan al lago  
pero Tiff había adivinado las intenciones de Ron y de su hermano y se había  
alejado prudentemente para no ser cogida. Al momento que Hermione toca el  
agua con su cabeza, los chicos van a por Tiff que se resiste corriendo por  
todo el lago durante un rato con los gritos de ánimo de Hermione, pero  
llegó un momento que los chicos la cogieron y la metieron también al lago  
pero antes recibieron unos cuantos arañazos y moretones.  
  
Al ver que Tiffany no salía del agua cuando la metieron, los chicos se  
asustan y entran lanzados buscándola, de repente algo les coge de los pies  
y unas manos les introducen la cabeza al agua dejándoles sin respirar  
durante unos segundos, después de los cuales ven a las chicas riéndose de  
ellos.  
- Tenían que haber visto la cara que han puesto- dijo Hermione  
riéndose.  
- Sí, era para partirse- añadió Tiff.  
- Pues no nos ha hecho ni pizca de gracia- dijo Harry.  
Al momento los chicos se abalanzan hacia ellas, con lo que se produce una  
lucha de agua con aguadillas, globos mágicos y varios instrumentos  
acuáticos mágicos que había traído Harry. Una vez que se cansaron de jugar  
y tenían hambre decidieron almorzar en la sombra de un cerezo con sus  
flores rosadas que caían lentamente con lo que hizo el almuerzo de  
romántico sino hubiera sido por el hecho de que estaban en una reunión de  
amigos.  
- Harry, ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta para bajar la comida?- dijo  
Hermione cuando habían acabado de almorzar.  
- Sí, me parece una buena idea, alg...- dijo Harry dejando la frase sin  
acabar al ver la mirada que echaba Hermione  
  
Los dos se levantan y Hermione mete su mano por el brazo de Harry y se  
alejan del resto lentamente.  
- Hacen una linda pareja- dijo Ron mientras se alejan Harry y Hermione.  
- Sí, y espero que ese paseo no lleve a nada más- añade Tiff con un  
tono de elevación.  
- Y yo espero que ustedes no aprovechen nuestra ausencia- dijo Harry  
echando una mirada a Ron como diciéndole "como te pases con mi hermana ya  
verás..."  
- ¡Qué lugar tan hermoso! Gracias por traerme aquí- dijo Hermione  
admirando el paisaje mientras van caminando por el borde del lago  
- Es lo menos que te puedes merecer- dijo Harry  
- Harry, no me digas esas cosas que me sacas los colores- dijo Hermione  
dándole un beso en la mejilla; siguen paseando calladamente hasta una  
zona arbolada con un blanco banco en los pies de éstos.  
- Éste es un buen lugar para descansar un rato, ¿no te parece?- comenta  
Harry.  
- Sí, es perfecto- dijo Hermione.  
Se sientan en el banco y empiezan hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido  
durante ese primer trimestre: el ataque al ministerio, a Hogsmeade, la copa  
de quidditch ganada por Gryffindor y, lo mejor de todo, el descubrimiento  
de la identidad de Tiff, que era lo que tenía a Harry muy contento. Sus  
padres adoptivos resultaron ser muy buenas personas y Harry se alegró de  
que, al menos ella, hubiera tenido una infancia feliz, junto a personas que  
la querían. Si algo bueno había resultado de la desaparición de Tiff  
durante tantos años es que no pasó las penalidades que Harry pasó con los  
Dursley  
Mientras hablaban se iban acercando hasta que empiezan a besarse  
apasionadamente y Hermione se echa sobre el banco y Harry se pone encima de  
ella besándose. Poco a poco y sin que ninguno de los dos se den cuenta,  
inconscientemente se empezaban a quitar la ropa pero por suerte o desgracia  
suya se produjo a su alrededor unos ruidos haciendo que se pusiesen rígidos  
y en alerta de usar sus varitas desde que Dumbledore lo permitiese después  
del ataque al ministerio y a Hogsmeade.  
  
El ruido cada vez era más frecuente y más intenso hasta que llegó el  
momento en que los dos pensaron huir pero por ser Gryffindors no lo  
hicieron. En los momentos en que salía el animal de los matorrales de los  
alrededores Harry se dio cuenta de que animal se trataba y empezó a reír.  
- Osis, ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó a su mascota  
- Ir de caza, pero parece ser que ustedes dos estaban haciendo algo  
más...- contestó en pársel.  
  
Harry se queda de piedra al comprobar las palabras que decía Osis. Empieza  
a recoger la ropa y la empieza a repartir entre Hermione y él, ya que ella  
se había quedado a la expectativa sin saber que iba muy ligera de ropa. Una  
vez los dos vestidos y arreglados deciden que lo que había ocurrido allí no  
tenía que salir de entre ellos e intentarían que esas escenas no se  
produjesen hasta que no terminasen Hogwarts. Se ponen en camino de nuevo  
pero esta vez de vuelta hacia sus amigos, que estaban echándose una siesta  
después del almuerzo.  
Ya reunidos todos y descansados deciden jugar al ajedrez mágico y snap  
explosivo. Como siempre Ron ganó en el ajedrez y en el snap quedaron más o  
menos todos con una victoria. Cuando era la hora para la cena se vuelven  
todos hacia el castillo.  
  
Mientras iban subiendo hacia sus respectivos cuartos para cambiarse para la  
cena, Harry oye en una habitación contigua a la suya unas voces un poco  
extrañas y frías, por su curiosidad abre la puerta de dicha habitación y  
entra muy lentamente con la varita en mano. Dentro escucha las voces que  
salen de la chimenea que dicen "Ya llegó el momento, ya llegó la hora de  
que el primero vuelva entre nosotros". Esas palabras se escuchaban  
continuamente y cada vez más bajo, Harry para oírlo mejor se apoya a la  
chimenea y de repente siente un tirón del ombligo.  
  
Al dejar de sentir esa sensación cae al suelo. Al mirar a su alrededor  
comprueba que está en la cámara de los secretos y que estaba rodeado de  
criaturas tenebrosas: Había cientos de mortífagos, dementores, gigantes  
reducidos momentáneamente para caber en la cámara, basiliscos...  
- Los he hecho venir a esta hora y a este lugar ya que son los  
indicados para presenciar la resurrección del mejor mago de todos los  
tiempos: Salazar Slytherin. Si permanecen callados y atentos comprobarán  
que la magia negra es mejor y mucho más poderosa que esa magia blanca de  
la que tanto habla Dumbledore- decía Voldemort. Se da la vuelta y levanta  
los brazos hacia un altar inmenso que se había instalado delante de la  
cabeza de Slytherin y empieza a invocar a los espíritus del pasado,  
presente y futuro.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se dedica a mirar a su alrededor asustado de que lo  
viesen pero comprobó que era invisible como en el pensadero y en el diario  
de Ryddle. En su análisis a la cámara comprobó que Voldemort la había  
mejorado drenando el agua y dándole un toque más "hogareño" que en este  
caso era pintándolo de un color verde e instalando una serie de  
instrumentos extraños que Harry supuso que serían de tortura. Al final,  
Voldemort consigue convoca a los espíritus y empieza hablar en una extraña  
lengua:  
Espíritus del pasado, presente y futuro escuchad mi ruego y haced que se  
haga, para ello presento estos presentes en uno- se adelanta un basilisco  
enorme y se coloca en el altar- Éste espero que sea el hogar de la  
restitución- chasquea  
los dedos y dos mortífagos por detrás de él se acercan con un canasto entre  
sus brazos. Voldemort con un movimiento de la varita hace que el bebé que  
había dentro se eleve por los aires- Que el cuerpo de un niño marcado con  
las señales del amor y bañado con mi sangre sea el cuerpo elegido- con  
estas palabras se raja la mano izquierda y empieza a bañar al bebé con su  
sangre color verde. Cuando ha terminado de bañarlo lo eleva más y el  
basilisco se lo traga- La fuerza y la desesperación siempre han sido armas  
utilizadas por él y ahora ellas quieren que vuelva a utilizarlas- con un  
rápido movimiento de mano un gigante y un dementor se funden con el  
basilisco con lo que dejan al basilisco más grande, de color negro y  
espinas en la espalda.  
Una vez que Voldemort hubiese terminado la celebración, los espíritus  
atraviesan al basilisco transformado haciendo que éste se moviese de un  
lado para otro hasta que los espíritus en un momento no vuelven a salir del  
cuerpo de la bestia. Luego, no vuelve a ocurrir nada..."Menos mal" piensa  
Harry, que se estaba calmando al ver que la celebración no estaba teniendo  
éxito.  
Cuando Harry empezaba a darse la vuelta para irse de ese lugar, unas ases  
de luz pasan por los lados de la espalda de éste, se da la vuelta y lo que  
ve no le gusta nada. Del basilisco habían salido unos rayos plateados y  
éste empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro. De repente se empezó a oír un  
sonido estremecedor como si miles caballos de guerra corriesen hacia una  
batalla, ese ruido provenía de la estatua de Slytherin y su boca se  
empezaba a abrir como ya ocurrió en el segundo año de Harry. Pero en esta  
vez sería una cosa bien distinta la que saldría por allí y no un  
basilisco....  
Ya abierta la boca del todo empezó a formarse o a salir de ella más bien  
una bola negra que salió disparada hacia el basilisco que se encontraba en  
el altar. La bola negra se fundió con la criatura y la luz cegadora aumentó  
haciendo que todos los presentes cerrasen los ojos y se los protegiesen lo  
mejor posible y los dementores tuvieron que huir momentáneamente por ese  
fenómeno. Luego la luz se apagó y en lugar de la bola negra apareció un  
hombre que Harry reconoció al instante: Salazar Slytherin, Harry lo supo  
porque era idéntico al Voldemort que salió del diario en su segundo año,  
aunque Slytherin aparentaba algunos años más. "Seguramente fue la edad en  
que murió" pensó Harry. Permaneció parado unos segundos donde había  
aparecido, mientras recorría con su mirada toda la cámara...  
1. ¡De rodillas!- dijo Voldemort a sus mortífagos- ¿Qué acaso no se dan  
cuenta que están frente al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?- los  
mortífagos obedecieron- Discúlpelos, señor, son unos idiotas- añadió  
arrodillándose también.  
2. Levántate...- dijo Slytherin- Tú no debes arrodillarte ante mí, eres mi  
heredero. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
3. Voldemort, señor. Es todo un honor tenerlo entre nosotros...  
4. Voldemort... me gusta ese nombre, destaca poder, estoy seguro que es un  
nombre al que muchos le temen- Slytherin miró a su alrededor- Mi hermosa  
cámara... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
5. No lo sabemos con exactitud, mi señor, pero se cree que han pasado  
aproximadamente mil años desde la fundación de Hogwarts. Estamos en el  
último día de 1995...  
6. Exactamente 990 años desde mi muerte. Sí... lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue aquí  
donde Gryffindor se atrevió amenazarme...- dijo parándose en un lugar cerca  
de la estatua- y donde murió segundos después- añadió con una sonrisa,  
luego se puso serio- Sin embargo,- añadió- no debemos tomar a la ligera  
sus palabras. Dime, ¿se ha cumplido su profecía ya?- Voldemort parecía  
desconcertado  
7. No entiendo señor, ¿de qué profecía me está hablando?  
8. No lo sabes aún... No importa, aún estamos a tiempo para evitarlo.  
Escúchame con atención, ¿has escuchado de un mago llamado Harry Potter?  
9. Sí mi señor, durante años he estado buscando su muerte, pero he cambiado  
de opinión: un mago con la sangre de Gryffindor y Slytherin podría sernos  
muy útil  
10. Confías demasiado en que se unirá a nosotros...  
11. No le quedará otra alternativa, son demasiados los que me temen como  
para juntarse con mi nieto. Ya he empezado esparciendo el rumor sobre su  
origen entre sus compañeros. ¡NOTT!  
12. Sí, mi señor...- dijo él desde su lugar  
13. Acércate- dijo Slytherin, Nott se adelantó y se arrodilló delante de  
los dos- No es necesario que te arrodilles, levántate...- Nott obedeció  
tembloroso  
14. Dime,- dijo Voldemort- ¿McNair ha hecho lo que le dije?  
15. Sí señor. Él y Goyle se enfrentaron a Potter, señor, y McNair dijo lo  
que usted le indicó, aunque luego los atraparon a los dos  
16. Eso no importa, ya asaltamos Azkaban una vez, no será difícil hacerlo  
de nuevo. Poco a poco los estúpidos Gryffindor irán esparciendo la verdad  
sobre el origen de Harry y tanto sus patéticos amigos como su asquerosa  
novia sangre- sucia lo irán abandonando, ni siquiera su querido padrino  
estará de su parte. El ministerio empezará a desconfiar de él y poco a  
poco se irá quedando solo  
17. ¿Qué pasará con Dumbledore, señor?- preguntó Nott  
18. Dumbledore no me preocupa, ya el ministerio lo ignoró una vez y lo hará  
de nuevo si se pone de parte de Potter. Será él contra un ejército,  
nuestro ejército...  
19. ¿Quién es Dumbledore?- preguntó Slytherin  
20. El director de Hogwarts,- respondió Voldemort- un paladín de los  
muggles y los sangre- sucia... lo peor que pudo pasarle al colegio  
21. Ya nos encargaremos de él. Ya tienes la forma de atraer al muchacho,  
¿qué me dices de su hermana?  
22. ¿Su hermana?- preguntó Voldemort- ¡COLAGUSANO!- un hombre bajito se  
acercó tembloroso  
23. ¿Sí, señor?  
24. ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que los Potter tuvieron dos hijos?  
25. No... no lo creí de importancia, señor. La niña murió al nacer, señor, o  
al menos eso fue lo que dijeron en el hospital, aunque Black y Potter  
siempre lo hallaron raro, porque jamás se les permitió ver el cuerpo de  
la niña...  
26. Eso no justifica tu estupidez- dijo Voldemort- Espero que esto te  
enseñe a no decidir que es importante por mí ¡CRUCIO!- la cámara se llenó  
de los gritos de Colagusano- Ahora además tendré que preocuparme por  
encontrar a esa muchacha, pero una vez que la encuentre será más fácil de  
manejar que su hermano...  
27. Lo que debemos evitar es que los dos se encuentren- dijo Slytherin-  
Únicamente juntos pueden encontrar la cámara de la que habló Gryffindor  
antes de morir, ¿el muchacho sabe de la existencia de su hermana?  
28. Contesta, Colagusano- dijo Voldemort  
29. No lo creo, señor. Cuando salieron del hospital sus padres decidieron  
no decirle jamás que tuvo una hermana gemela...  
30. Dime, heredero...- dijo Slytherin- El director del colegio, ese tal  
Dumbledore... ¿existe alguna forma de que sepa de la profecía de la que te  
estoy hablando y que pareces ignorar?  
31. A menos que Gryffindor o usted la hayan registrado en algún documento  
que yo no haya encontrado, no lo creo señor  
32. Yo no lo registré, lo supe unos segundos antes de mi muerte; y no creo  
que Gryffindor lo haya hecho, lo conozco bien, ni siquiera llevaba un  
diario...  
33. Ahora debemos planear muy cuidadosamente nuestro próximo ataque- dijo  
Voldemort- Muy pronto tendré en mis manos a un traidor que entregó a  
muchos de mis mortífagos a Azkaban hace años...  
34. Espero que me des el placer de matarlo- dijo Slytherin- No soporto a  
los traidores...  
35. Por supuesto señor, será su regalo de bienvenida- luego soltó una  
lúgubre risa de satisfacción: la primera parte de su plan había  
resultado, Salazar Slytherin había regresado...  
Este hecho no le gustó nada a Harry: la resurrección de Slytherin se había  
hecho realidad y él y Tiff seguían sin saber nada sobre la Cámara de Fénix  
ni la manera de resucitar a Gryffindor y, lo que es aún peor, ahora había  
dos magos tenebrosos que eran muy poderosos y que irían a por todas.  
Harry, viendo esta última escena, es arrastrado de nuevo como si estuviese  
cogiendo un traslador volviendo junto a la chimenea donde se escuchaban  
voces.  
Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con dos bellas jóvenes. Una de ellas era su  
novia, Hermione, y la otra era su hermana, Tiffany.  
- Menos mal que estas bien- dijo preocupada Hermione.  
- Sí, ya íbamos a llamar al hospital San Mango- dijo Tiff divertida.  
Hermione le da un codazo a Tiff por su comentario.  
- No se preocupen, estoy bien, pero tengo que avisar a Dumbledore de  
inmediato, ha ocurrido algo grave- dijo Harry intentando levantarse.  
Con ayuda de Tiff y Hermione, Harry llega hasta su habitación y le manda  
una carta a Dumbledore contándole con todo lujo de detalle todos los  
acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido, se la dio a Hedwig y ésta salió  
volando como una flecha ya que sabía que su amo quería que esa carta  
llegase lo antes posible.  
- ¿Quién me ha encontrado?- pregunta a las chicas después de que Hedwig  
desapareciera de vista.  
- Yo, oí unas voces en una habitación, me asomé, te vi y salí corriendo  
por Hermione- dijo Tiff.  
- Gracias- responde Harry con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué era eso que no podía esperar a que te repusieras?- pregunta  
Hermione enfadada.  
- Si te soy sincero, algo muy grave que pone aún más en peligro la paz  
de este mundo que la existencia de Voldemort- contesta Harry tristemente.  
- ¿Qué puede ser peor?- pregunta con miedo Tiff.  
- Voldemort se nos ha adelantado: Salazar Slytherin ha vuelto a la vida...  
ese capullo que empezó todo esto- dijo Harry con el puño de su mano  
derecha apretada por la rabia.  
- Venga Harry relájate, que lo único que haces es alimentar tus  
sentimientos de rencor y eso es malo- dijo Hermione abrazándolo- Me  
quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas, amor.  
Tiff se despide de los dos y se va con una sonrisa en la boca como diciendo  
"Adiós tortolitos, y no hagan nada malo..."  
- A la cama, que tienes que descansar- manda Hermione.  
- Sí, mi sargento- responde Harry riéndose mientras se metía en la cama.  
Los dos se quedaron dormidos durante un largo rato hasta que Harry  
despertó, miró a su lado y vio a Hermione dormida junto a él, parecía un  
ángel caído del cielo...- Jamás dejaré que te haga daño...- dijo  
acariciándole el cabello- te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- en  
ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y, al verlo a su lado,  
sonrió  
- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- preguntó levantándose y acomodándose la túnica  
- De perlas,- respondió Harry levantándose también- sobre todo porque un  
ángel estuvo a mi lado mientras dormía- añadió besándola  
- Qué cosas dices Harry...- dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente- Anda,  
vamos a cenar- los dos bajaron juntos al comedor y luego de unos minutos  
se les unieron los demás. Cenaron tranquilamente y luego salieron a la  
plaza del pueblo, en donde estaban todos reunidos esperando que sean las  
doce...  
- Esto es emocionante,- dijo Rose- nunca había recibido el año nuevo de  
forma mágica...  
- A decir verdad yo tampoco,- dijo Harry- los últimos cuatro años he  
pasado la navidad en Hogwarts  
- Pues no se decepcionará, Sr. Potter- dijo a su lado Anthony, uno de  
los pocos muggles que vivían en el pueblo- Desde que mi hermana me mostró  
por primera vez el espectáculo he quedado fascinado...- en ese momento  
empezaron a sonar las campanas anunciando la media noche; cuando sonó la  
última campanada una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales iluminaron todo  
el cielo como si fuera de día, poco a poco unos destellos rojos y dorados  
fueron uniéndose para formar dos grandes escudos: el de Gryffindor y el  
de los Potter, a su alrededor estaban los escudos más pequeños de todas  
las familias que habitaban el valle, que no eran muchas ya que el pueblo  
era pequeño  
- Feliz Año Nuevo mi ángel- le dijo Harry a Hermione al oído mientras la  
abrazaba- Te amo...  
- Feliz Año Nuevo, cielo- respondió ella sonriente- Yo también te amo-  
luego siguieron montones de abrazos de todos sus amigos y los habitantes  
del pueblo. Hubieran querido quedarse a la fiesta que hubo después pero  
Tiff y Hermione tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a Londres, así que  
las dos junto con Harry y Ron se dirigieron al castillo y fueron a dormir  
enseguida.  
Al día siguiente muy temprano las chicas se levantaron y fueron a  
despedirse de sus novios que, milagrosamente, se habían levantado igual que  
ellas. Desayunaron todos juntos y luego se dirigieron a la chimenea para  
dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante, los padres de Tiff miraban la chimenea con  
desconfianza...  
1. Tiffany...- dijo la Sra. Stevens- estás segura de que esto no es peligroso  
¿verdad?  
2. No mamá, ya te lo he dicho- dijo ella, al parecer ya habían hablado  
antes del tema- Mira... es como lanzarse de un paracaídas, sólo que  
terminas llena de hollín  
3. Pero es más seguro- dijo Hermione- Mire, yo iré con usted y deje a Tiff  
ir con su esposo- al final terminaron por convencerlos y fueron los  
cuatro al Caldero Chorreante por la Red Flu  
4. Vaya viajecito...- dijo el padre de Tiff cuando salieron de la chimenea-  
¿Siempre viajan así?- le preguntó a su hija, ella sonrió  
5. Es la forma más segura... y la más divertida, ojalá pudiéramos ir así a  
Hogwarts en vez de hacer todo ese viaje en el tren  
6. Encontrarás a muchos magos que no opinan igual que tú- dijo Hermione-  
Harry entre ellos, la primera vez se perdió... fue a parar a un lugar de  
muy mala fama- habían salido a la calle, los Stevens tomaron un taxi para  
ir a su casa y las chicas otro al aeropuerto  
7. ¿A qué hora llega Beauxbatons?- preguntó Tiff luego de que llegaran a la  
sala de espera  
8. A las 8 y 40- respondió Hermione tras revisar el cuadernillo donde lo  
tenía apuntado- El Instituto Imperial a las 8 y 55; Mitad del Mundo a las  
9 y 10 y Salem a las 9 y 25, exactamente 15 minutos entre cada vuelo.  
Solo esperemos que no hayan retrasos  
9. Pides demasiado, aunque en realidad espero que no sea así, o si se  
retrasan que lo hagan todos. ¿Te imaginas que un vuelo se retrase y el  
siguiente llegue a tiempo? No podremos arreglárnoslas...- en ese momento  
anunciaron por el altavoz la llegada del vuelo proveniente de París.  
Hermione miró su reloj  
10. Justo a tiempo,- dijo mientras se levantaba- conozco a algunos alumnos  
de Beauxbatons así que no será difícil identificarlos...- observó a los  
pasajeros que entraban- Mira, allí están...- caminaron hacia ellos- ¡Hey  
Fleur...!- una chica de cabello plateado miró hacia ellas y sonrió  
11. "Hegmione",- dijo acercándose- "ggracias pog venig"... No sabíamos como  
"llegag" hasta "Hogwagts"  
12. Para eso estamos aquí, aunque tendrán que esperar para irnos juntos,  
tenemos que recibir a otros tres colegios...  
13. No "impogta, espegaguemos"- luego se dirigió a sus compañeros y les  
dijo unas palabras en francés, ellos asintieron y se sentaron  
14. Por cierto, Fleur,- dijo Hermione- ella es Tiffany Stevens, una  
compañera de Gryffindor  
15. Un "placeg",- dijo ella estrechando su mano- aunque no "recuegdo  
habegte" visto "dugante" el "togneo"...  
16. Entré a Hogwarts este año,- dijo Tiff- antes vivía en América así que  
iba a otro colegio... ¿ya desayunaron? El aeropuerto tiene una cafetería...  
17. No se "pgeocupen", lo hicimos antes de "salig" de "Paguís"- siguieron  
charlando animadamente hasta que anunciaron la llegada de otro vuelo  
18. Ya llegaron los estudiantes japoneses,- dijo Tiff levantándose- ¿nos  
disculpan un momento? No tardaremos...- los otros chicos asintieron y las  
dos fueron hasta la puerta de salida de pasajeros  
19. ¿Cómo sabremos quiénes son?- preguntó Hermione- Hay muchos pasajeros...  
20. Tal vez deberíamos fijarnos en el único grupo de chicos que llevan  
túnica- dijo Tiff divertida indicándole a Hermione un grupo que estaba a  
unos metros, se dirigieron hacia ellos  
21. Disculpen...- dijo Hermione acercándose- ¿uno de ustedes es el Prof.  
Miyasaky?- un hombre de unos 25 años se adelantó  
22. Soy yo,- dijo extendiendo su mano, que las chicas estrecharon- supongo  
que ustedes son alumnas del Profesor Dumbledore...  
23. Así es, Hermione Granger, prefecta de Hogwarts, ella es mi compañera  
Tiffany Stevens. Si nos dicen cuál es su equipaje iremos por él...  
24. Lo hemos traído nosotros mismos- dijo el profesor indicando a los  
chicos, los cuales cada uno traía una maleta- Hemos reducido las escobas...  
25. Bien, entonces ¿qué les parece si vamos a la cafetería? Me imagino que  
no habrán desayunado...- los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron con Tiff a  
la cafetería mientras Hermione se reunía con los de Beauxbatons para  
esperar el siguiente vuelo. Llegaron a la cafetería y, a petición de los  
chicos, Tiff ordenó lo mismo para todos. Poco a poco la conversación se  
hizo más animada y se centró en el quidditch...  
26. Nosotros hemos entrenado durante todo el trimestre- dijo un chico que  
se había presentado como el capitán del equipo- Desde que anunciaron el  
torneo nos hemos reunido cada vez que teníamos tiempo libre, cuatro de  
nosotros estamos en el equipo de Japón para el mundial juvenil...  
27. Nosotros también somos seleccionados juveniles de Inglaterra,- dijo  
Tiff- nuestro capitán incluso está en la selección de mayores...- los  
chicos la miraron asombrados  
28. Debe ser muy bueno- dijo una chica- El Profesor Miyasaky es el buscador  
japonés, pero ha accedido a ser nuestro entrenador... ¿En qué posición  
juega su capitán?  
29. Es buscador también, el jugador más joven que haya tenido en Hogwarts  
en más de un siglo: entró en el equipo cuando estaba en primer año...  
30. ¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó el entrenador interesado  
31. Seguramente han escuchado hablar de él: Harry, Harry Potter- los chicos  
la miraron aún más asombrados, siguieron hablando unos minutos hasta que  
terminaron todos de desayunar, pagaron y se dirigieron a la puerta; iban  
a salir cuando entró Hermione con otro grupo de chicos  
32. Chicos,- dijo a sus acompañantes- ellos son Tiffany Stevens, mi  
compañera en Hogwarts, y los estudiantes del Instituto Mágico Imperial-  
luego se dirigió a Tiff- Estos son los integrantes del equipo del Colegio  
"Mitad del Mundo"- todos se saludaron entre sí y siguieron su camino.  
Tiff llegó con Fleur y sus compañeros y los presentó, los chicos  
simpatizaron casi enseguida y se pusieron a conversar animadamente; luego  
de unos minutos anunciaron por el altavoz que el vuelo proveniente de  
EE.UU. llegaría retrasado con veinticinco minutos así que siguieron  
conversando tranquilos con Hermione y los chicos ecuatorianos, que se les  
unieron después. Estaban tan entretenidas que se sobresaltaron cuando  
anunciaron la llegada del vuelo que esperaban...  
33. Iré yo,- le dijo Tiff a Hermione- conozco a casi todos los alumnos de  
Salem...  
34. ¿Estás segura Tiff?- le preguntó ella- Si quieres puedo ir yo...  
35. No te preocupes por mí, ya lo superé hace tiempo. Mira si me voy a  
poner a sufrir por tonterías...- Hermione estaba aún preocupada- Ya sé que  
Harry te dijo que me cuidaras, pero yo puedo hacerlo sola, a veces se le  
olvida que soy sólo dos minutos menor a él...- esta conversación la habían  
tenido en voz baja, para que los demás no las escucharan- Allí salen,  
regreso en un momento...- Hermione dio un suspiro de resignación y se  
volteó a los otros chicos, mientras Tiff iba hacia la salida de pasajeros  
36. Deberían esperarnos aquí,- decía una chica rubia - ¿quiénes se han  
creído que somos para dejarnos esperando?  
37. Seguramente tuvieron algún inconveniente Carrie- dijo otra chica a lado  
suyo- Ya ves que llegamos con 25 minutos de retraso...  
38. Eso no es excusa,- dijo Carrie- deberían estar al pendiente y  
esperarnos aquí  
39. Lamentablemente, no todo el mundo puede estar pendiente de tu  
maravillosa presencia, Frazer- dijo Tiff acercándose- Teníamos otros tres  
colegios que recibir...- las dos chicas se voltearon hacia ella  
40. ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí, Stevens?- preguntó Carrie  
41. Ya por favor, no empiecen ahora- dijo la otra, luego sonrió- Me da  
gusto verte, Tiffany...  
42. Hola Maggie- dijo ella- ¿Dónde están los demás?- no acababa de hablar  
cuando un grito de entusiasmo se escuchó detrás suyo...  
43. ¡TIFF!- una chica de cabello castaño y corto se acercó y la abrazó- ¡No  
puedo creerlo! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
44. Es lo mismo que pregunto yo,- dijo Carrie- ¿qué hace aquí una...?  
45. Ya basta, Srta. Frazer- dijo una voz severa- La Srta. Stevens ha  
accedido amablemente a venir a recibirnos, de lo contrario nos hubiéramos  
perdido en el mundo muggle...  
46. Buenos Días, Miss Morris- saludó Tiff a su antigua maestra  
47. Buenos Días, Tiffany, espero que no la hayamos hecho esperar demasiado...  
48. No se preocupe, estos retrasos son normales. ¿Tienen todo su equipaje  
ya?  
49. Tenemos chicos entre nosotros...- dijo la chica que había abrazado a Tiff-  
se decidieron a hacer algo bueno y fueron por los equipajes de todas...  
50. Adams, por favor...- dijo Miss Morris en tono de advertencia- ¿ya  
llegaron los otros colegios, Tiffany?  
51. Sí, están esperándonos con una de las prefectas de Hogwarts, vinimos  
las dos juntas...- en ese momento llegaron varios chicos cargados de  
maletas  
52. Espero que esto sea todo, Miss Morris- dijo uno de ellos- No cabe duda  
que cuando las mujeres viajan se traen toda la casa encima...- su profesora  
lo miró severa  
53. Pues nadie te pidió ayuda, nosotras pudimos traerlas solas...  
54. Ya Becky, déjalo en paz- dijo Tiff, jamás dejaría de sorprenderse de  
los cambios de humor de su amiga  
55. ¡Tiffany!- dijo el chico soltando las maletas y abrazándola- ¡Qué gusto  
verte, mujer! ¿Cómo has estado?  
56. Bien, Phil, ¿qué tal el vuelo?  
57. Fatal, aún no entiendo como pudo mantenerse esa cosa en el aire durante  
16 horas... No pude dormir pensando en que nos íbamos a estrellar  
58. El que hayamos podido estrellarnos no tiene nada que ver en tu falta de  
sueño, hermanito- dijo Becky- Simplemente hiciste algo que no habías  
hecho nunca: pensar...  
59. Cállate, Rebeca- dijo Phil sabiendo que su hermana odiaba que la  
llamaran así  
60. Hazme callar tú, Philip...  
61. Ya basta los dos- dijo Miss Morris- Cada quien tome sus cosas y vámonos  
a tomar un taxi...  
62. ¿Cómo? ¿Sin desayunar?- dijo otro de los chicos  
63. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo- dijo la profesora- Somos los últimos en  
llegar... ¿dónde está su compañera, Srta. Stevens?- Tiff sabía que, una vez  
que Miss Morris decidía algo, nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, así  
que los guió hasta donde los esperaban Hermione y los otros chicos  
64. Miss Morris, ella es Hermione Granger, prefecta de Hogwarts; Hermione,  
ella es Miss Sandy Morris, profesora de Salem- las dos se saludaron y  
poco a poco los otros chicos se fueron presentando hasta conocerse todos,  
luego salieron todos juntos y tomaron varios taxis que los llevaron a  
King Cross. Los distribuyeron entre Miss Morris y el Prof. Miyasaky. A  
Tiff le tocó ir con Becky, Maggie y dos de los chicos de Salem, para  
desgracia suya uno de ellos era Jhon, por lo que el ambiente era algo  
tenso, pero poco a poco se fueron relajando  
65. Cuéntanos, Tiffany- dijo Maggie para romper el silencio- ¿Qué tal te  
está yendo en Hogwarts? ¿Lograste entrar al equipo?  
66. Sí,- respondió ella- había dos vacantes en el equipo de mi casa, uno de  
cazadora y otro de guardián...  
67. ¿Casa?- preguntaron todos extrañados  
68. Sí, lo que pasa es que en Hogwarts, como son muchos estudiantes, los  
distribuyen en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y  
Slytherin, por eso existen cuatro equipos de quidditch, uno por casa.  
Cada año se realiza un campeonato de quidditch entre ellos, y compiten en  
todo: Si respondes en las clases te dan puntos para tu casa, si rompes  
las reglas te los quitan... Al final del año hacen la suma de todo y la  
casa con más puntos se lleva la copa. Eso también incluye la temporada de  
quidditch, generalmente se realiza durante todo el año, pero esta vez  
tuvimos que finalizarla a principios de Noviembre  
69. No entiendo,- dijo Becky- si tienen cuatro equipos... ¿cómo hicieron para  
saber cuál de todos competiría en el torneo?  
70. Para eso fue el campeonato interno, el equipo campeón competirá contra  
los otros colegios  
71. ¿En qué casa estás tú?- preguntó uno de los chicos  
72. En Gryffindor,- respondió Tiff tranquilamente- es la mejor de todas. Ha  
ganado la copa durante los últimos cuatro años y es seguro que ganamos  
también este: terminamos la temporada de quidditch con 600 puntos de  
ventaja sobre Slytherin, que quedó en segundo lugar...  
73. Gracias a ti...- dijo el mismo chico  
74. No fue todo gracias a mí, en la final una bludger me golpeó el hombro y  
sólo pude anotar una vez. El partido terminó 180 a 0... la diferencia más  
baja que tuvimos en toda la temporada  
75. ¿Y cuál fue la más alta?- preguntó Maggie asombrada  
76. Nuestro primer partido: 450 a 0. Allí rompí mi propio récord: 250  
puntos en un partido. No hubiéramos terminado nunca si no fuera por  
nuestro capitán, el buscador de Hufflepuff no se le apartaba ni un rato...  
77. Es comprensible,- dijo el único chico que hablaba, ya que Jhon se  
mantenía en silencio- con una diferencia tan grande, yo buscaría atrapar  
la snitch y terminar lo más pronto posible...- habían llegado a la  
estación, bajaron y, mientras Tiff pagaba, los demás acomodaban sus cosas  
en los carritos. Entraron y esperaron a los otros junto al andén 9  
78. ¡Diez y cuarto!- exclamó Tiff mirando su reloj- En realidad fue una  
suerte que Miss Morris no aceptara desayunar en el aeropuerto, jamás  
hubiéramos llegado a tiempo...  
79. ¿A tiempo para qué?- preguntó Becky- Por cierto, Tiff, aún no nos has  
dicho como vamos a llegar a Hogwarts...  
80. En tren,- respondió ella- igual que los alumnos que regresan de las  
vacaciones de navidad. Tenemos que estar en el andén a las 11 en punto-  
en ese momento distinguió una cabeza pelirroja a lado de una de cabello  
azabache- ¡Ay no!,- murmuró- aquí se va a armar la grande... regreso en un  
momento- les dijo a los chicos y se dirigió donde estaban su novio y su  
hermano- ¡Harry... Ron...!- los chicos se voltearon hacia ella y sonrieron  
81. Hola princesa- saludó Ron dándole un beso en la frente- Te estábamos  
buscando...  
82. Me lo imaginaba,- dijo ella algo enojada- no sé cuantas veces tendré  
que repetírselos: ya estoy grandecita como para cuidarme sola...  
83. Lo sabemos hermanita,- dijo Harry- pero aún así no dejamos de  
preocuparnos por ti. El tipo ese... ese tal Jhon, vino ¿verdad?  
84. Sí, vino,- respondió ella- y para desgracia mía nos tocó venir en el  
mismo taxi. Es el que está junto a la chica rubia...- Ron apretó los puños-  
Por favor amor, me lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?  
85. Está bien princesa,- dijo él abrazándola más tranquilo- pero que conste  
que no le rompo la cara sólo porque tú me lo pides ¿entendido?- Tiff  
sonrió  
86. Gracias. Y no lo hago por él, ya te lo dije, simplemente no vale la  
pena que te expulsen por su culpa...  
87. Deberías regresar con ellos- dijo Harry- No es que me agrade verte con  
ese tipo pero es tu deber; nosotros te vigilaremos de cerca, si se pone  
fresco sólo tienes que hacernos una señal...- Tiff se despidió de los dos y  
regresó con los otros chicos. En cuanto llegó, Becky se lo llevó a parte  
88. ...Eso no es ser buena amiga,- le dijo en voz baja- ¿porqué no nos  
presentaste al par de bombones con quienes estabas hablando...?  
89. ¿Te volviste loca?- respondió Tiff- ya bastante me costó hacer que no  
vinieran aquí y le dieran una paliza a tu primo, que se la tiene bien  
merecida por cierto. Pero no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi  
culpa- en ese momento empezaron a llegar los demás chicos y no pudieron  
seguir hablando  
90. Lamentamos el retraso,- dijo Miss Morris- pero el tráfico era terrible...  
91. Ni que lo diga,- dijo Hermione- pero lo importante es que ya estamos  
todos aquí. Será mejor que empecemos a cruzar la barrera para que puedan  
conseguir buenos compartimentos. Dentro de poco empezarán a llegar los  
estudiantes- Tiff se puso junto a ella  
92. Escuchen, sé que resultará difícil de creer pero esto es lo que tienen  
que hacer: deberán cruzar la pared que separa los andenes 9 y 10 para  
llegar al andén 9¾, donde abordarán el Expreso de Hogwarts- los chicos  
las miraron con tal expresión que las dos supieron enseguida que no les  
creían- Bien, creo que tendremos que mostrárselos, Hermione ¿porqué no  
vas primero?- luego le dijo al oído- Tengo a dos guardianes cerca que  
están vigilando todos mis movimientos y no creo que les agrade perderme  
de vista...  
93. Es una buena idea,- dijo ella- sólo tienen que ir hacia la pared,  
corran si están nerviosos- acto seguido caminó hacia la pared, unos  
segundos después desapareció a través de ella  
94. Bien, parece sencillo- dijo Miss Morris- Cruzarán la barrera en grupos  
de tres...- enseguida empezaron todos a cruzarla y luego de unos minutos ya  
estaban en el andén 9¾- Ahora busquen un compartimento...  
95. Los profesores irán en el compartimento de los prefectos,- dijo  
Hermione- acompáñenme por favor- los dos profesores la siguieron mientras  
los chicos se acomodaban en los compartimentos  
96. ¿No vienes, Tiffany?- le preguntó Maggie saliendo del tren- Te  
guardamos un lugar...  
97. No se preocupen por mí,- dijo ella- estoy esperando a alguien...  
98. ¿Tiene que ver con los muchachos con quiénes hablabas?- preguntó Maggie  
bajando del tren y poniéndose a su lado  
99. Perdóname Maggie, pero no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo  
100. Creí que éramos amigas- dijo Maggie tristemente  
101. Yo también, Maggie, pero la Noche de San Valentín pasado me di cuenta  
de que no era así...  
102. No pensé que fueras rencorosa  
103. Se guarda rencor a personas importantes en la vida de uno, Maggie, y  
tú dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo...  
104. ¿Y Jhon?  
105. Él nunca lo fue. Es una lástima que lo haya descubierto hace apenas  
unos meses, quizá por eso no me dolió tanto que jugara conmigo. Ahora  
tengo una nueva vida, Maggie, con amigos que yo sé que son verdaderos...  
como Becky y Phil- Maggie no dijo nada y subió al tren mientras Tiff  
esperaba a que llegaran Harry y Ron, Hermione se reunió con ella minutos  
después  
106. ¿No han llegado?- preguntó  
107. Todavía no. Jamás los entenderé: afuera estuvieron pendientes de mí  
todo el tiempo, por eso vine al final, y aquí no aparecen todavía...  
108. Ya vendrán, recuerda que la Sra. Weasley le dijo a Ron que no entrara  
sin sus hermanos, de lo contrario ya estarían aquí  
109. Es verdad, ahora me acuerdo. De seguro se mueren de ganas de entrar...  
110. Ya lo creo. Vi que una de las chicas de Salem hablaba contigo ¿es tu  
amiga?  
111. ¿Maggie? No, no la considero mi amiga, lo era hasta el momento en que  
decidió seguirle a su hermano su estúpido juego...- en ese momento  
empezaron a cruzar la barrera un grupo de pelirrojos- Mira, allí están-  
se acercaron a sus novios y los saludaron, se notaban preocupados  
112. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron  
113. Sí, estoy bien,- respondió Tiff- todavía no subo al tren, los esperaba  
para hacerlo juntos  
114. Pues vamos a buscar un compartimento,- dijo Harry- el tren parte en 10  
minutos. Nos vemos luego, Mione...- se despidieron de Hermione y fueron a  
buscar un compartimento, lo encontraron en la mitad del tren y se  
sentaron todos juntos  
115. Hay pocos alumnos esta vez- dijo Ron- La mayoría se quedó para recibir  
a los otros colegios  
116. Menos mal que no supieron que los otros iban a ir con nosotros- dijo  
Tiff- Los hubiéramos puesto en un gran dilema...- en ese momento el tren  
arrancó y los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos, estuvieron hablando  
un rato hasta que Tiff les dijo que iría por Phil y Becky para  
presentárselos. Unos minutos después de salir los encontró en el mismo  
vagón en que iban  
117. Hasta que te apareces,- dijo Becky- te hemos buscado por todo el tren.  
Ahora nos vas a decir con quiénes hablabas fuera del andén y porqué  
querrían darle una paliza a mi primo...  
118. Porque uno de ellos es mi novio y...- empezó a decir Tiff  
119. ¡¿Tu novio?!- la interrumpió Becky- Es la mejor noticia que me puedes  
haber dado. ¿Cuál de los dos es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste?  
¿Sabe que eres una bruja?...  
120. Ya Becky, déjala hablar- la interrumpió Phil- Si no te callas, Tiff no  
podrá responder tus preguntas  
121. Gracias Phil- dijo Tiff- Voy a responder a tus preguntas en el orden  
en el que me las hiciste Becky: El pelirrojo; Ron Weasley; en su casa;  
sí... ¿Me falta alguna más?  
122. Vaya memoria...- dijo Becky- Pero te faltan los detalles...  
123. Es una historia muy larga. Por lo pronto les diré que Ron también es  
mago y está en Gryffindor conmigo, quien lo acompañaba es el novio de  
Hermione y su mejor amigo: Harry Potter...  
124. ¡¿Harry Potter?!- preguntó Becky asombrada- Tienes muchas cosas que  
contarnos Tiff...  
125. Ya lo sé, pero tenemos tiempo para eso. Ahora, ¿quieren conocer a Ron  
y a Harry sí o no?  
126. Eso no se pregunta- respondió Phil- Vamos que yo también quiero saber  
quien es el afortunado...- los tres fueron hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron  
y Tiff los presentó. Los cuatro simpatizaron enseguida y estuvieron  
conversando animadamente, luego vino Hermione y se unió a la  
conversación. Phil y Becky querían saber todo sobre Hogwarts así que la  
conversación se centró en la vida en el castillo hasta que pasó el  
carrito de la comida. Compraron unas pocas golosinas cada uno y siguieron  
hablando hasta que los gemelos vinieron a buscar a Ron alegando que  
tenían algo importante que decirle. Luego de unos minutos de que él se  
fue, Liz entró al compartimento muy alterada  
127. Harry... tienes que ayudarme- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- Esta vez  
son los tres...  
128. ¿Volvieron a pelear?- preguntó Harry- Ya llevaban bastante tiempo  
tranquilos  
129. No a pelear, sino a beber hidromiel... dos cada uno...  
130. ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó Hermione- ¿De dónde pudieron sacar cuatro botellas...?  
131. Seis- la interrumpió Liz  
132. ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry  
133. Fueron seis botellas, ya te dije que esta vez son los tres  
134. ¿Me estás diciendo que un chiquillo de 11 años se tomó dos botellas de  
hidromiel?- preguntó enfadado Harry- Debiste haberlos vigilado...  
135. Creí que se habían ido con sus compañeros de curso, al menos eso es lo  
que me dijeron...  
136. Pero si yo los vi subir con sus compañeros a cada uno- intervino Tiff  
137. Y estaban con ellos- dijo Liz- Con ellos y los Antonelli... haciendo una  
de esas estúpidas competencias de nuevo, sólo que esta vez fueron tres  
contra tres  
138. Deberíamos ir a buscarlos- dijo Hermione- Antes de que empiecen con el  
espectáculo- y salió seguida de Harry y Liz- Voy a matar a Hannah Abbott...-  
dijo antes de cerrar la puerta  
139. Pobre Hermione- dijo Tiff cuando salió- Siete prefectos se quedaron en  
Hogwarts y ella tiene que arreglárselas sola con todo...  
140. ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Phil- Se veían muy alterados...  
141. Y no es para menos- dijo Tiff- La última vez que los primos de Harry  
se embriagaron dieron tremendo espectáculo ante todo el colegio: se  
subieron a la mesa y empezaron a quitarse la ropa...  
142. ¿Los chicos que se tomaron la hidromiel son primos de Harry?- preguntó  
Becky, Tiff asintió  
143. Ya les hablaré de eso luego. Ahora cuéntenme ustedes, ¿qué tal las  
cosas en el Instituto?  
144. Igual que siempre,- dijo Becky- excepto que los profesores están  
presionando demasiado con eso de los T.I.M.O.S, por eso me alegro de  
tener que darlos en Hogwarts...  
145. Yo no me haría tantas ilusiones con eso. Aquí los profesores están  
igual de exigentes, si no es más...  
146. Pero al menos aquí podremos entretenernos con el campeonato- dijo Phil-  
Miss Morris dijo que tendríamos clase con ustedes porque ella regresaría  
dentro de una semana  
147. Pero ya basta de hablar de nosotros- dijo Becky- Tienes que contarnos,  
Tiff, ¿cómo está eso de que conociste a tu novio en su casa?  
148. Por casualidades de la vida- respondió ella- ¿Recuerdan a Rose Barlow?  
149. ¿Tu amiga muggle?- preguntó Phil- Claro, si pasábamos gran parte de  
las vacaciones en su casa  
150. Pues resulta que es prima de Harry- siguió Tiff- El día de nuestra  
llegada él y la madre de Rose nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto...- y  
empezó a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se encontraron en  
el aeropuerto hasta que regresaron del Callejón Diagon haciendo sus  
compras- ...y, como de todas formas, mis padres aún no llegaban, me fui a  
vivir con Rose y Harry en el Valle de Godric lo que quedaba de las  
vacaciones. Ron y Hermione también pasaron esos días con nosotros y  
vinimos juntos a la estación el 1 de Septiembre- Becky y Phil la miraban  
asombrados, no se imaginaron que su amiga tendría tantas aventuras en tan  
poco tiempo...  
151. Pobre Rose,- dijo Becky al final- perder a sus padres en tan poco  
tiempo...  
152. Y su madre asesinada por mortífagos,- añadió Phil- debió ser muy duro  
para ella  
153. Sí, lo fue- dijo Tiff con tristeza- Pero lo está superando poco a  
poco. Ahora está en un internado en Bristol, vino en Navidad pero regresó  
allí esta mañana- en ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió y  
entró Draco Malfoy acompañado de sus gorilas  
154. ¿El cabeza rajada y su amigo el pobretón no están ya contigo, Stevens?-  
preguntó nada más entrar- Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de que no les  
convenía juntarse con sangres sucias como tú y Granger...  
155. Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy- dijo Tiff- Prefiero que mis padres sean  
muggles a que sean mortífagos  
156. Deberías andar con cuidado- dijo él luego de un momento de silencio-  
Al abuelo de Potter no le agradas...- dicho esto salió sin ni siquiera  
reparar en Phil o Becky...  
157. ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Phil- Jamás he visto a alguien más  
atorrante...  
158. Un idiota,- respondió Tiff- no le hagan caso. Se cree que por ser de  
sangre pura es superior a los demás...  
159. De seguro se llevará muy bien con Jhon y Carrie- dijo Becky  
160. Traten de que no sea así- les advirtió Tiff- No es que esos dos me  
agraden pero tampoco me gustaría que terminen como seguramente lo hará  
Malfoy...  
161. ¿Qué quieres decir?  
162. Qué ese idiota seguramente seguirá los pasos de su padre. Lo que dije  
hace un momento es verdad: su padre está en Azkaban, lo atraparon  
convocando la marca tenebrosa encima de la casa de los tíos de Harry...-  
en ese momento regresaron Harry y Hermione y se sentaron junto a ellos-  
¿Qué tal les fue?  
163. Fatal- dijo Hermione- Tuvimos que perseguirlos por todo el tren, luego  
tardamos un buen tiempo en tranquilizarlos. Al final que tuvimos que  
tomar medidas drásticas...  
164. Hechizos aturdidores- explicó Harry ante la mirada interrogante de los  
chicos- Elizabeth se quedó con ellos ahora, creo que esta vez sí le  
escribirá a su padre. Mañana tendremos otro vociferador durante el  
desayuno. ¿Qué novedades hay?  
165. Ninguna,- dijo Tiff- excepto que ya tuvimos nuestra visita  
desagradable de hoy...  
166. Debimos imaginarlo- dijo Hermione- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo aquí?  
167. Lo puse en su lugar enseguida, al parecer estaba buscando a Harry...  
168. Y me alegro de que no me haya encontrado- dijo él- Ahora no estoy de  
humor para aguantarlo  
169. Miren la hora que es,- dijo Becky de repente- nuestro querido capitán  
debe estar buscándonos. Dijo que quería una reunión después del almuerzo.  
Nos vemos luego Tiff...  
170. Hay algo más que te preocupa ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry  
una vez los tres solos- No estás así sólo por tus primos...- Harry sonrió  
171. Que bien me conoces, Mione- dijo- Tienes razón, ahora lo que menos me  
preocupa son esos tres...  
172. Es Voldemort ¿verdad?- preguntó Tiff- Te preocupa lo que pueda hacer  
ahora que él y Slytherin están juntos...  
173. Voldemort habló de un ataque cercano, piensa darle a Slytherin una  
Bienvenida. Dijo algo sobre que muy pronto tendría en sus manos a un  
traidor que había entregado a varios mortífagos...  
174. ¿Tú crees que se refiera a...?- preguntó Hermione  
175. Karkarov- dijo Harry- Recuerda que el año pasado huyó después de la  
tercera prueba  
176. Debemos apresurarnos,- dijo Tiff- no podemos permitir que ataquen...  
177. Dejen de preocuparse por eso ahora- dijo Hermione- Cuando lleguen a  
Hogwarts vayan a hablar con Dumbledore y cuéntenle sus preocupaciones  
178. Es que no es sólo eso, Mione:- dijo Harry- Voldemort ya sabe que tengo  
una hermana; no sabe aún quien es pero conociéndolo no tardará en  
descubrirlo  
179. Deja de adelantar los hechos, hermano- dijo Tiff- Si tardó más de  
treinta años en descubrir a mamá conmigo será más difícil. Según me  
dijiste, el único que podría darle pistas sobre eso está muerto  
180. Tienes razón,- dijo Harry- será mejor olvidarnos de eso por ahora.  
¿Ron no ha regresado?- en ese momento la puerta del compartimento y entró  
Ron  
181. Te tardaste mucho- dijo Tiff mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Hay algún  
problema?  
182. Eso depende de tu punto de vista- respondió él- Para nosotros sí que  
lo es...  
183. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry  
184. Fred y George tienen la sospecha de que Ginny tiene un novio a  
escondidas,- respondió- o al menos un pretendiente...  
185. ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?- preguntó Hermione  
186. Según mis hermanos, una lechuza le ha estado entregando una carta  
todos los días durante todas las vacaciones, cartas que ella no quiere  
que nadie vea...  
187. ¿Y eso que tiene de raro?- preguntó Tiff- Puede ser una de sus amigas  
con quien se lleve bien...  
188. ¿Qué le envíe las cartas con una rosa?- replicó Ron  
189. No, no lo creo- dijo Tiff- Y bueno, ¿qué tendría de malo que tu  
hermana tuviera un pretendiente?  
190. Que apenas es una niña...  
191. Tiene sólo un año menos que nosotros Ron. ¿A ti te gustaría que Harry  
anduviera interesado en leer todas las cartas que me escribes?- Ron se  
quedó un momento callado  
192. No es lo mismo...- dijo luego de unos segundos  
193. Sí que lo es...  
194. No, no lo es- intervino Harry- Yo no estaré interesado en leer las  
cartas que Ron te escribe, porque sé de quien son...  
195. ¿Quieres decir que si no lo supieras querrías leerlas?  
196. Exacto, para saber que son de alguien de confianza- su hermana lo miró  
ceñuda- Me preocupo por ti, así como Ron y sus hermanos se preocupan por  
Ginny...  
197. Y porque ella todavía está muy pequeña para esas cosas- insistió Ron.  
Durante el resto del viaje siguieron hablando sobre eso: Harry y Ron  
insistiendo en que no había nada de malo en interesarse por sus hermanas  
y las chicas decían en que exageraban casi siempre. Ya casi al final del  
viaje decidieron dejar el tema y centrarse en otras cosas.  
Unos minutos antes de que el tren se detuviera Hermione fue al  
compartimento de los prefectos, ya que debí guiar a los dos profesores  
hasta el colegio, por lo que no podría ir al castillo con sus amigos. Una  
vez que bajaron del tren, Harry y Ron buscaron una carroza mientras Tiff  
buscaba a Becky y a Phil con la mirada, al cabo de unos minutos los dos  
chicos los alcanzaron y subieron juntos a la carroza  
1. Mi primo estaba furioso con nosotros- dijo Becky cuando la carroza se  
puso en marcha- Por estar "confraternizando con el enemigo" según él-  
Tiff no pudo reprimir una carcajada, su amiga sonrió- Esa fue nuestra  
reacción cuando nos lo dijo, sobra decir que eso lo enfadó aún más...  
2. Se toma el quidditch demasiado en serio- añadió Phil- Se le ha metido en  
la cabeza la idea de que no debemos hablar con nadie de Hogwarts o de los  
otros colegios. Obviamente el equipo se lo tomó mal y al final tuvo que  
ceder- Tiff sonrió interiormente: conocía a Jhon lo suficiente como para  
saber cuanto le molestaba no salirse con la suya...  
3. Es que realmente es una exageración- dijo Harry- Si las cosas fueran así  
nosotros tendríamos que dejar de hablarles a los miembros de una casa  
cada trimestre  
4. De todas formas hay una a la que no se le puede hablar durante todo el  
año...- dijo Ron- Slytherin- en ese momento la carroza se detuvo y los  
chicos bajaron. Tanto Becky como Phil se quedaron maravillados ante la  
vista del castillo  
5. Había escuchado que Hogwarts era inmenso,- dijo Phil- pero jamás pensé  
que tanto...- subieron las escaleras y al final se encontraron con la  
Profa. McGonagall acompañada de varios chicos a los que no conocían.  
Esperó a que todos estuvieran reunidos y luego habló.  
6. Los estudiantes de los colegios participantes en el campeonato de  
Quidditch por favor quédense un momento antes de su selección, los demás  
pueden pasar al comedor- Harry y los demás se despidieron de Becky y Phil  
y se dirigieron al gran comedor. Fueron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y  
allí se les unió Hermione enseguida. Unos minutos después entró la Profa.  
McGonagall con el sombrero seleccionador, lo puso encima del taburete que  
había sido colocado con anterioridad y el sombrero empezó a cantar la  
misma canción de principios de año. Luego la Profa. McGonagall desenrolló  
un pergamino y empezó a llamar a los chicos por colegios en el orden en  
que habían llegado, de tal forma que a los de Salem les tocó al final.  
Afortunadamente había solo diez alumnos por colegio así que Tiff no tuvo  
que esperar demasiado la selección de sus amigos...  
7. Adams, Jhon...  
8. ¡RAVENCLAW!- Tiff suspiró aliviada, sería más fácil que Ron cumpliera su  
promesa si no tenía que ver a Jhon todo el tiempo  
9. Adams, Margareth...  
10. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
11. Adams, Philip...  
12. ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Phil se quitó el sombrero contento y fue a sentarse en la  
mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Harry y a Ron  
13. Adams, Rebeca...  
14. ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
15. Me alegro de haber quedado con ustedes- le dijo a Tiff y a Hermione  
mientras se sentaba junto a ellas- No soportaría estar en la misma casa  
que Jhon. Aunque aquí tendré que aguantar a Phil...  
16. Sí, yo también te quiero Rebeca...- dijo su hermano al frente suyo  
17. No empiecen ahora,- dijo Tiff- esperen al menos hasta que no haya un  
profesor presente y no nos puedan quitar puntos...- añadió en son de broma.  
Los dos hicieron silencio y centraron su atención en el sombrero, que en  
ese momento enviaba a Carrie a Ravenclaw. La selección terminó  
rápidamente y enseguida Dumbledore tomó la palabra para dar la bienvenida  
a todos los colegios participantes e indicarles que el banquete ya podía  
comenzar.  
La cena transcurrió muy animada, ya que los chicos extranjeros se adaptaron  
rápidamente a Hogwarts y pronto estuvieron conversando sobre distintos  
temas. Luego de la cena Dumbledore se levantó para darles algunos avisos,  
entre los cuales estaban que el primer partido sería el siguiente fin de  
semana y que los capitanes de los diferentes equipos deberían quedarse  
después de la cena para establecer el orden de los partidos. Harry se  
despidió de sus amigos y fue al mismo salón donde había ido el año pasado  
luego de que el Cáliz de Fuego arrojara su nombre, en donde había puesto un  
pizarrón junto a la chimenea en donde estaban escritos los nombres de todos  
los colegios. Con él entraron los otros capitanes, entre los cuales estaba  
Fleur, y esperaron unos minutos hasta que entraron Dumbledore, Madam Hooch,  
Alejandro Farelly y un mago que Dumbledore presentó como el jefe del  
Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, él fue el primero en hablar  
1. Buenas Noches, sean todos bienvenidos al primer campeonato intercolegial  
de quidditch. Las reglas son sencillas: se dividirá a los equipos en dos  
grupos de cuatro, en los que jugarán todos contra todos y los equipos  
ganadores de cada serie se enfrentarán al final para definir quien es el  
campeón- sacó una pequeña bolsa negro- La división de los grupos se hará  
por sorteo, cada uno sacará de aquí el grupo que le corresponda y se lo  
entregará a Madam Hooch, luego de esto se sortearán el orden de los  
partidos. ¿Alguna pregunta?- todos negaron con la cabeza- Bien,  
empecemos. Alejandro...- él se acercó con un pergamino  
2. El sorteo se hará de la siguiente manera: Yo iré nombrando los colegios  
y el capitán del equipo se acercará- desenrolló el pergamino- Academia  
Beauxbatons...- Fleur se acercó, sacó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y se  
lo dio a Madam Hooch, quien lo leyó y luego apuntó el pizarrón una letra  
"B" junto al nombre de Beauxbatons- Instituto Durmstrang...- uno de los  
chicos que había venido con Karkarov al torneo se adelantó y le tocó la  
letra "A"- Instituto Faraónico de Magia...- "A"- Academia "Mitad del  
Mundo"...- "B"- Instituto Mágico Imperial...- "B"- Colegio Australiano de  
Magia...- "A"- Instituto de Magia de Salem...- "A"- Y Colegio Hogwarts de  
Magia y Hechicería, que obviamente estará en el grupo "B"- Alejandro sacó  
otra bolsa- Bien, ahora vamos con el sorteo de los partidos, primero  
pasarán los capitanes del grupo "A"- el procedimiento se repitió solo que  
esta vez los equipos fueron llamados en orden inverso, de tal forma que  
luego de que el capitán de Durmstrang sacara el número 2 le tocó a Harry,  
quien se adelantó y sacó el número 4- Bien,- dijo Alejandro cuando  
terminaron- entonces el primer partido será Durmstrang contra Salem el  
próximo sábado a las 10 de la mañana. Buena Suerte a todos- luego de esto  
Alejandro y el otro funcionario del ministerio se despidieron y salieron  
3. Bien,- dijo Dumbledore- eso es todo por hoy. Afuera los están esperando  
los prefectos de sus respectivas casas para llevarlos a sus salas  
comunes. Buenas Noches- los chicos empezaron a salir y Harry se quedó al  
final con la esperanza de poder hablar con Dumbledore- Harry...- lo llamó  
él cuando todos estaban afuera- podrías venir a mi despacho por favor, no  
te quitaré mucho tiempo- Harry asintió y siguió al director hasta su  
despacho entraron y Dumbledore lo hizo sentarse- Bien, imagino que ya  
sabes sobre que quiero hablarte...  
4. Sobre la carta que le escribí ayer...  
5. Así es, dime ¿has tenido más sueños o visiones sobre las actividades de  
Voldemort?  
6. No, sólo esa. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es el ataque que están  
planeando, me temo que pueda ser al Valle de Godric  
7. Te comprendo perfectamente: con el odio que Slytherin le profesaba a  
Gryffindor esa sería su mejor venganza, pero creo que irán primero por  
Igor, afortunadamente ya está advertido  
8. ¿Y qué pasará con el Valle?  
9. Le he escrito a Alfred sugiriéndole que aumente la seguridad en el  
Valle. Después de Hogsmeade, ese es el pueblo con mayor número de magos  
en Gran Bretaña. Esta tarde he recibido su contestación avisándome que ya  
ha enviado varios aurores al pueblo- Harry respiró aliviado- Bien, es  
mejor que te vayas a dormir. La contraseña de Gryffindor es "Cascanueces"-  
Harry se despidió del director y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor,  
dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró; la sala común estaba desierta  
excepto por Hermione, quien dormitaba en uno de los sillones. Harry se  
acercó hasta ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente, Hermione abrió  
lentamente los ojos  
10. Te esperaba- dijo abrazándolo- ¿Para qué los necesitaban?  
11. Para explicarnos las reglas del campeonato- respondió sentándose junto  
a ella- El próximo sábado será el primer partido: Durmstrang contra  
Salem... Fui a hablar con Dumbledore  
12. ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó interesada  
13. Los dos tenemos la sospecha de que el primer blanco de Voldemort y  
Slytherin será el Valle. Por eso Dumbledore consiguió que el ministerio  
enviara aurores...  
14. Veo que eso te tiene más tranquilo  
15. Bastante. No quiero que le pase nada al pueblo ni al castillo: fue el  
hogar de mis padres y ahora es el mío, el único que he tenido, la casa de  
mis tíos nunca lo fue... Aunque renunciaría a todo eso si supiera que así  
les devolveré la vida- añadió con tristeza. Hermione lo abrazó  
16. No pienses en eso ahora. No es tu culpa todo lo que ese monstruo haga  
17. Me ha quitado a mi familia dos veces, Mione. Y mi mayor temor es que lo  
haga de nuevo, que me quite mi mayor tesoro: tú. Incluso a veces he  
pensado en alejarme de ti para que estés a salvo...  
18. Ni que yo fuera a permitírtelo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
19. Sí, eso es lo que me detiene- respondió Harry sonriendo- Eso y la  
promesa que te hice un día...  
20. "Afrontaremos lo que venga juntos..."- recordó Hermione- Como olvidarlo...  
Ahora quiero que me prometas otra cosa...  
21. ¿Qué?  
22. Prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mí por miedo a que Voldemort me haga  
algo, que lo harás únicamente si dejas de quererme...  
23. Te lo prometo, Mione. Te prometo que nunca me alejaré de ti, porque  
nunca dejaré de quererte. No dejaré que Voldemort arruine mi felicidad-  
Hermione sonrió- ¿Sabes? Cuando sonríes de esa manera es que me doy  
cuenta que jamás podré dejarte...- luego la besó largamente, los dos  
deseando que el tiempo se detuviera...- Te quiero, mi ángel...  
24. Y yo a ti, Harry- dijo ella abrazándolo, Harry le dio un beso en la  
frente  
25. Se nos está haciendo tarde,- dijo- será mejor que vayamos a dormir  
26. Tienes razón. Hasta mañana, Harry...  
27. Hasta mañana, Mione, que duermas bien- Harry le dio un beso a su novia  
y subió a su dormitorio; al llegar se dio cuenta de que todos dormían y  
se acostó él también. Llevaba durmiendo apenas una hora cuando un sueño  
acudió a él... 


	15. La Cámara del Fénix

Capítulo XV: La Cámara del Fénix  
  
"Se encontraba en el salón donde había estado después de la cena, sólo que presentaba un aspecto diferente: la mayoría de los retratos de las paredes no estaban y el salón no presentaba la antigüedad que Harry había visto, era como si el castillo se hubiera construido hace pocos años... 1. ¿Harry?- Harry se volteó y vio que su hermana estaba detrás suyo 2. ¿Tiff? ¿Qué haces aquí? 3. La pregunta sería qué hacemos aquí ¿no te parece? ¿Qué lugar es este? 4. Es un salón que queda detrás del gran comedor, pero está algo diferente...-  
de pronto se abrió la puerta y entró una joven de unos 20 años, con el cabello negro y lacio. Tiff se acercó a ella 5. Disculpe...- empezó a decir, pero la mujer no parecía escucharla. Se adelantó hasta ponerse frente a ella- Perdone, pero mi hermano y yo... 6. Espera, Tiff- la detuvo Harry- Creo entenderlo... ya he pasado por esto antes, dos veces. ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté? ¿Lo del diario de Voldemort cuando estaba en segundo y el pensadero el año pasado? 7. ¿Tú crees que sea igual?- se adelantó hacia la mujer e intentó tocarle el hombro, pero su mano la traspasó- Es verdad, ¿quién crees que sea? 8. No lo sé, pero parece preocupada- en efecto, la joven daba vueltas por el salón sumida en sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró otra persona- ¿Mamá?.. ¿Crees que sea ella?- le preguntó a Tiff, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder la otra empezó a hablar... 9. Rowena...- dijo acercándose a ella- Me alegra que hayas podido venir 10. Tenía que hacerlo, Helga, creo saber de que se trata la reunión y no podíamos retrasar ese asunto un año más. ¿Dónde está Godric?- Harry y Tiff se miraron asombrados 11. Harry, ¿estas mujeres son quiénes creo que son? 12. Todo indica que sí, pero sigamos escuchando... 13. ...ya sabes que él y Salazar imparten dos materias- decía Helga- Seguramente se le está haciendo difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda reemplazarlo- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró un mago que Harry reconoció enseguida 14. Slytherin...- dijo impulsivamente 15. ¿Qué? 16. Ese hombre es Salazar Slytherin, estoy seguro- los dos siguieron escuchando 17. ¿Dónde está Godric, Helga?- preguntó Slytherin- Le advertí que lo quería puntual... 18. Debe estar por llegar- respondió ella- Está buscando quien lo reemplace en sus siguientes clases 19. Pues comenzaremos sin él- dijo Slytherin, en ese momento entró un hombre de cabello azabache y muy desordenado, era idéntico a Harry 20. Siento el retraso, Salazar- dijo Gryffindor sentándose junto a su esposa- Pero me fue difícil encontrar un reemplazo... 21. Lo sé,- dijo Slytherin- pero lo importante es que ya estamos los cuatro aquí... 22. Bien, Salazar- dijo Helga- ¿Para qué nos has reunido con tanta urgencia y sin el resto de docentes? 23. Porque esto es algo que nos incumbe sólo a nosotros- respondió- Somos los fundadores de este colegio y como tales debemos velar porque la reputación que hemos ganado durante estos pocos años no decaiga... 24. Explícate mejor Salazar...- le pidió Godric- ¿De qué estás hablando? 25. De un error que debimos corregir hace años, cuando fundamos este colegio. Si somos los primeros en impartir una educación mágica deberíamos también ser más selectivos y no admitir escoria... 26. No empieces con eso de nuevo, Salazar- lo interrumpió Godric- Esa decisión ya la tomamos hace 3 años, cuando fundamos el colegio 27. Debes darte cuenta de que no es una cantidad pequeña de magos de lo que estamos hablando,- alegó Helga- actualmente tenemos más de veinte alumnos de origen muggle, y eso que el total no pasa de 150 28. No puedes negarle a un joven mago el derecho a recibir educación mágica solo por su origen- dijo Rowena- Eso incluso pondría en riesgo el anonimato de nuestro mundo... 29. Es al enviar lechuzas a esos chiquillos que estamos poniéndolo en riesgo- replicó Slytherin- Sus padres podrían contárselo a otros y así sucesivamente... 30. Todos sabemos que jamás harán eso- dijo Godric- Los muggles le temen demasiado a la magia, creen que toda magia es oscura. Si van y le dicen a alguien que su hijo o hija tiene poderes mágicos se les armará la grande. Pero si no educamos a magos de origen muggle, ellos no podrán controlar sus poderes y pueden causar desastres... 31. Me parece que así no vamos a ir a ninguna parte- dijo Helga- ¿Por qué no sometemos esto a votación como hace años? 32. Buena idea- dijo Slytherin- He aquí mi propuesta: que no admitamos en el colegio sino a magos de sangre limpia, que tengan al menos 3 generaciones de pureza de sangre... 33. Bien,- dijo Gryffindor- has presentado tu propuesta, Salazar, procedamos a votar. ¿Tu voto? 34. A favor- dijo Slytherin 35. El mío es en contra,- continuó Godric- estamos uno a uno. ¿Helga? 36. En contra- dijo ella 37. Dos en contra, uno a favor- dijo Godric- ¿Rowena? 38. En contra... 39. ¡¿QUÉ?!- bramó Slytherin- ¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme? 40. Lo siento Salazar, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo ella- El privarle de educación mágica a gran cantidad de niños magos me parece...- ¡PLAF! No pudo seguir hablando debido a la cachetada que le había dado su esposo, que estaba rojo de furia 41. ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme contradecido!- dijo sacando la varita- Ahora verás... 42. ¡Expelliarmus!- un chorro de luz salió de la varita de Godric y golpeó a Slytherin 43. ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!- preguntó Gryffindor mientras su esposa se ponía junto a Rowena- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así? Debo recordarte, Salazar, que tu esposa está esperando un hijo... 44. Tú lo has dicho: mi esposa, y como tal su deber es obedecerme... 45. El que me haya casado contigo no significa que deba ser tu sombra- dijo Rowena- Tengo ideas y opiniones propias... 46. Te arrepentirás de esto...- dijo Slytherin- Todos lo harán: algún día mi heredero abrirá la cámara de los secretos y acabará con todos los sangre sucia de este colegio y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo...- se acomodó la capa y salió del salón, Gryffindor fue tras él. Harry y Tiff decidieron seguirlo 47. Salazar espera...- decía Godric, pero Slytherin no le hizo caso y montó su caballo 48. Esto no termina aquí, Gryffindor- dijo antes de partir- Más pronto de lo que imaginas regresaré a cobrar venganza...- luego partió a galope 49. Vaya carácter ¿eh?- le dijo Tiff a Harry mientras los dos seguían a Gryffindor de regreso al castillo- Menos mal que eso no lo hemos heredado... 50. No es momento para bromas, Jane- le dijo Harry- Estoy tratando de comprender porqué estamos aquí, es obvio que esto es un sueño... 51. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- le preguntó Tiff poniéndose seria, sabía que, si Harry la llamaba por su segundo nombre, realmente no estaba de humor para bromas 52. ¿De qué otra forma te explicas que en un momento estemos en nuestros dormitorios y al siguiente casi 1000 años en el pasado?.. 53. Tienes razón; pero aún así es extraño, nunca había escuchado que dos personas tengan el mismo sueño al mismo tiempo 54. Tenemos un vínculo mental, Tiff, recuérdalo... 55. Solo hay una forma de saber si compartimos el mismo sueño: cuando este termine iremos los dos a la sala común, no importa la hora que sea... 56. De acuerdo- dijo Harry- Mira, Godric se ha detenido...- pero, en el momento en que se detenían también ellos, un remolino los envolvió y los llevó a otro lugar, esta vez era un cuarto más pequeño con un solo escritorio. Detrás de este se encontraba Godric Gryffindor, de pronto se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta 57. Pase...- la puerta se abrió y entró un muchacho de unos 13 años 58. Disculpe, profesor, pero hay una mujer que quiere verlo... 59. ¿No te ha dicho su nombre? 60. No, únicamente dijo que viene desde Delfos... 61. Está bien, hazla pasar- el muchacho salió y casi enseguida entró una mujer de edad madura 62. Buenas Tardes, noble Gryffindor... 63. Buenas Tardes, siéntese, por favor. Me han dicho que viene usted desde Delfos... 64. Así es, te traigo un mensaje del Oráculo 65. ¿Del Oráculo? No entiendo... 66. Escucha con atención: el día que tú y tus compañeras temen se acerca, Salazar Slytherin regresará más poderoso que nunca. Hogwarts será el escenario de una gran batalla entre tú y él, batalla que ganarás, pero a la que no sobrevivirás... 67. No espero hacerlo, sé que mi muerte vendrá a manos de Salazar y estoy preparado 68. Debo entonces suponer que ya tienes lista la Cámara del Fénix... 69. ¿Cómo ha conseguido saberlo? Ni siquiera a Helga le he hablado sobre ella 70. No hay nada oculto para el oráculo, pero hay algo más: luego de tu muerte vendrán años prósperos para el colegio, su fama irá creciendo y varios alumnos seguirán tu ejemplo y el de tus compañeros y crearán otros colegios, pero ninguno igualará a Hogwarts en grandeza. Pero la amenaza de Slytherin también se cumplirá: su heredero vendrá a Hogwarts y liberará el horror de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero no logrará su objetivo: una sola muchacha caerá víctima del basilisco... 71. ¿Basilisco? ¿Lo que Salazar dejó en su cámara es un basilisco? 72. Así es. Pero el heredero de Slytherin no se conformará con eso, sino que después de graduarse se perfeccionará en artes oscuras e impartirá el terror en el mundo mágico como nunca antes se ha visto...- y le repitió a Godric todo lo que Harry y Tiff habían leído en el pergamino, incluso lo que había dicho Slytherin sobre su resurrección 73. Así que las cuatro sangres al fin se unirán...- dijo Gryffindor luego de que la profetiza terminara- Y pensar que habíamos perdido toda esperanza luego de que Salazar se fue 74. Pero debes darte cuenta de que parte del destino depende de ti: debes encontrar la manera de que Los Elegidos puedan regresarte a la vida... Ahora debo retirarme, piensa en lo que te he dicho 75. Lo haré, y gracias- la profetiza se inclinó y salió. Gryffindor lo hizo detrás de ella; caminó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a unos metros de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, a lo que parecía ser una pared- Por el poder del tejón, el águila y él león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- la pared se hundió formando una pequeña entrada y Gryffindor y los chicos pasaron por ella  
  
Llegaron a un salón casi tan grande como el gran comedor, las paredes estaban decoradas con fénix rojos y dorados delicadamente tallados. En el centro había una mesa grande donde se encontraban dos huevos dorados y un fénix, que se posó enseguida en el hombro de Gryffindor... 1. Mi querido Falcore- dijo él acariciándolo- Me temo que esta será la última vez que te vea en varios años, siglos quizá... Pero confío en ti para que entregues estos huevos a mis herederos; la visión que tuvo Rowena se vio confirmada hoy: una profetiza vino a verme desde Delfos... Lo que ninguna de las dos sabe es que yo ya había pensado en lograr que mis herederos me regresara a la vida, y no solo a mí...- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó un pequeño libro rojo y lo dejó en la mesa- Adiós Falcore, nos veremos cuando Los Elegidos encuentren esta cámara- depositó al Fénix en la mesa y salió de la cámara.  
  
Los chicos sintieron nuevamente ser llevados por un remolino y un momento después Harry despertó en su cama, se quedó unos segundos sentado hasta que recordó en lo que había quedado con Tiff así que fue hasta su baúl, sacó la capa invisible y bajó a la sala común, a donde llegó al mismo tiempo que su hermana. Se quitó la capa y fue hacia ella 1. Creo que si compartimos el mismo sueño- dijo Harry 2. Es increíble, durante meses hemos tratado de mantener contacto mental estando despiertos y lo conseguimos mientras estamos dormidos... 3. Eso no importa... ¿Quieres ir? 4. La pregunta sobra, vamos ahora. Recuerdas la contraseña ¿verdad?- Harry asintió, puso la capa invisible encima de Tiff y salieron silenciosamente por el retrato. Caminaron apenas unos metros hasta el lugar donde Gryffindor se había detenido- Será mejor que la digamos los dos al mismo tiempo:- pusieron sus manos sobre la pared y pronunciaron fuerte y claro- Por el poder del tejón, el águila y él león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- poco a poco la entrada se fue formando y pudieron pasar.  
  
El salón era tal como lo habían visto en su sueño: varios Fénix decoraban la pared y Falcore dormitaba en la mesa, ahora los huevos ya no estaban a su lado y lo único que se veía junto a él era el libro que había dejado Gryffindor. Harry se acercó despacio y acarició la cabeza del fénix, que despertó enseguida y se posó en su hombro para ponerse a jugar con su cabello. Tiff rió 1. Seguramente te confundió con Gryffindor- dijo- Los dos son muy parecidos...- se acercó al Fénix- Hola pajarito...- Falcore dio un chillido de enojo- Vaya, creo que no le agrado 2. No creo que hayas sido tú- dijo Harry - Seguramente no le gustó que lo llamaras pajarito 3. No fue por eso, lo que pasa es que me desconoce... ¿No es verdad pajarito lindo?- dijo acercándose de nuevo, el fénix chilló aún más fuerte- Vaya, pues no me voy a morir solo porque no te simpatizo- añadió enojada- Yo también tengo una fénix que cuidar... y a ella sí le gusta que la llame pajarito 4. Porque piensa que ese es su nombre- dijo Harry riendo 5. No es cierto, Anix sabe muy bien su nombre. Pero no hemos venido aquí a tratar de entablar amistad con un fénix caprichoso, sino a revivir a Gryffindor... 6. Sí claro, ¿y tienes alguna idea de cómo vamos a hacerlo? 7. Pregúntale al pájaro ese, seguro a mí no me responderá- Harry decidió hacer el intento 8. Falcore- dijo poniéndolo en la mesa- ¿Tú sabes de que forma podemos traer a Godric de regreso?- el fénix tomó con el pico el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo dio- ¿Tenemos que leer el libro?- Falcore parpadeó como asintiendo, Tiff tomó el libro y pasó las hojas 9. Creo que a ese pájaro los años le atrofiaron el cerebro,- dijo- este libro está en blanco... 10. No le digas así, su nombre es Falcore...- se fijó en el diario- Creo que empiezo a entender... puede ser que... 11. En unos minutos amanecerá, Harry- dijo Tiff- Podemos intentar tu teoría después, los demás se preocuparán si no estamos en nuestros dormitorios cuando despierten 12. Es verdad, será mejor que regresemos esta noche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Falcore?- el fénix, por toda respuesta, se posó en su hombro- Bien, trata de no hacer ruido cuando lleguemos al dormitorio ¿Sí? 13. ¿Te vas a llevar al Fénix contigo?- preguntó Tiff- ¿Y cómo vas a explicar que lo tienes? 14. Haré lo mismo que con Osis: diré que estaba en el castillo, sólo cambiaré un detalle: Falcore me siguió y llegó esta mañana. Y hablando de Osis... 15. No te preocupes, está conmigo. Ahora debemos irnos- tomó la capa invisible y la puso encima de los tres (incluido Falcore) y salieron de la cámara, apenas estuvieron afuera la pared volvió a su estado normal. Caminaron lentamente hasta el retrato- Cascanueces- el retrato se abrió y pasaron a la sala común 16. Creo que está demás decirte que no debemos comentar esto con nadie, excepto con Ron y Hermione y después con Dumbledore. 17. Ya lo sé, pero la ubicación de la Cámara del Fénix debe quedar entre nosotros 18. De acuerdo, nos vemos después- subió a su dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama, Falcore se posó en su baúl. Extrañamente, no se sentía cansado ni con sueño. Luego de unos minutos Ron despertó, se extraño de ver al fénix junto a Harry 19. Creí que no le simpatizabas a Anix- dijo mientras se ponía el uniforme 20. Y no le simpatizo,- dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo- este no es Anix; su nombre es Falcore 21. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? 22. Es una historia un poco larga, luego te lo explico. Sólo sígueme la corriente con la historia que voy a inventar para explicar su presencia- es ese momento el resto de chicos empezó a despertar 23. ¿Qué ave es la que está al pie de tu cama, Harry?- preguntó Neville- ¿Es tuyo? 24. Es un fénix, y sí, podría decirse que es mío. Lo encontré en el castillo, quería que se quedara allí pero al parecer me siguió, entró por la ventana hace unos minutos 25. ¿Y por qué no querías traerlo contigo?- preguntó Dean 26. Porque ya trajo un animal que encontró en el castillo,- dijo Ron- es una especie de serpiente, pero tiene alas y es roja y dorada, los mismos colores que Falcore... 27. A mí me gusta más el fénix- dijo Seamus acercándose al ave- Es lindo... Hola pajarito...- un nuevo chillido de enojo por parte del fénix 28. Te acabas de ganar su enemistad,- dijo Harry mientras los demás reían- llámalo de cualquier forma menos pajarito, no le gusta- terminaron de cambiarse y bajaron a la sala común, donde Harry y Ron se quedaron a esperar a las chicas mientras los demás seguían al comedor. Hermione bajó unos minutos después, los saludó a los dos y entonces se fijó en el Fénix 29. Que extraño,- dijo- podría jurar que vi a Anix en la cabecera de la cama de Tiff antes de bajar... 30. Este no es Anix- dijo Harry- Ya te lo explicaré luego, por ahora debes saber que su nombre es Falcore y que no le gusta que lo llamen pajarito 31. ¿Y a quien se le puede ocurrir llamarlo de esa manera?- dijo Hermione acariciándolo- Eres una ave muy linda, Falcore...- añadió sonriendo, el fénix inclinó su cabeza hacia ella 32. Le simpatizas, Mione- dijo Harry contento 33. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó Hermione, Harry habló en voz baja 34. Tiff y yo lo encontramos esta madrugada... en la Cámara del Fénix 35. ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó Hermione- ¿Ya la encontraron? 36. Pero si dijeron que no tenían ninguna pista...- añadió Ron 37. Y no la teníamos,- dijo Tiff llegando hasta ellos con su Fénix en el hombro- pero anoche tuvimos un sueño que nos aclaró todo 38. Luego se lo explicamos- dijo Harry- Ahora vamos a desayunar si no queremos llegar tarde a clase- los cuatro se dirigieron al gran comedor y se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los dos fénix enseguida llamaron la atención de todos. Los chicos no hicieron caso de los murmullos que se extendían por el comedor y desayunaron tranquilamente y luego se fueron a clase.  
  
Al principio, los profesores veían a los fénix con una mezcla de aprensión y asombro, pero ninguno de los dos les dio motivo de queja, ya que se mantenían en silencio junto a sus dueños mientras duraban las clases. Durante el almuerzo Dumbledore los miró fijamente, dando a entender que los esperaba en su despacho, así que los dos comieron rápidamente y fueron al despacho del director, dieron la contraseña a la gárgola y entraron 1. Buenas Tardes, Profesor Dumbledore- saludaron los dos 2. Buenas Tardes, siéntense- los chicos obedecieron- Bien, creo que tienen algo que contarme... sabía del fénix de Tiffany y de la criatura que nació de la fusión de los huevos, pero no sabía del que está en tu hombro, Harry... No parece ser recién nacido... 3. No lo es- dijo él- Esta madrugada Tiff y yo tuvimos un sueño, en el que se nos revelaba la ubicación de la Cámara del Fénix... allí encontré a Falcore- Dumbledore los miró asombrado 4. ¿Falcore? ¿El Fénix de Gryffindor?- los dos chicos asintieron- Creí que era sólo una leyenda, se dice que esa ave desapareció luego de la muerte de su amo, pero muchos decían que nunca había existido 5. Pues ya ve que se equivocaron- dijo Harry- Falcore está conmigo- en ese momento, Fawkes entró por la ventana. Falcore, al verlo, levantó el vuelo y se reunió con él- Que extraño... parece como si se conocieran 6. Se conocen, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Fawkes es la primera cría que dio Falcore, si no me equivoco los huevos que recibieron también eran suyos- los chicos asintieron. Entonces Harry recordó algo... 7. A propósito, Tiff, ¿dónde dejaste a Osis?- le preguntó a su hermana 8. En la sala común, dijo que iría a dar un paseo por el castillo- Dumbledore sonrió 9. No creo que cause problemas- dijo- Volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿debo entonces suponer que ya encontraron la Cámara del Fénix? 10. Sí, la encontramos- dijo Harry- Pero no pudimos estar mucho tiempo allí, ya que empezó a amanecer... 11. Pero pensamos regresar esta noche- añadió Tiff 12. Bien, entonces ya no les quito más tiempo. Avísenme cualquier novedad- los chicos se despidieron del director y salieron para dirigirse a sus clases de la tarde. Estas pasaron con normalidad, Harry y sus amigos les mostraron a Phil y a Becky el castillo y les enseñaban algunas puertas ocultas y pasajes secretos. Las clases estuvieron muy duras y todos los profesores les mandaron deberes, así que los chicos decidieron cenar rápido y luego ir a la sala común 13. Estoy deshecho- dijo Phil en la sala común- Y aún nos faltan los deberes, ¿por donde empezamos? 14. Por lo más fácil- dijo Tiff- Adivinación... ¿Tienes las cartas, Harry? 15. Sí, aunque no las vaya a utilizar- dijo pasándoselas y sacando un pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta- Bien, veamos ¿de qué forma voy a morir ahora? ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? 16. Hoy en la tarde dijo que morirías de una forma lenta e inadvertida- dijo Ron- Trata de no contradecirla... 17. Pueden envenenarte...- añadió Tiff 18. Eso es...- dijo Harry anotando en su pergamino- Pero mientras agonizo sin darme cuenta puedo tener un accidente que me deje ciego...- Becky y Phil los miraban extrañados 19. ¿Esa es la forma que tienen de hacer los deberes?- preguntó Becky 20. Esa es la forma que tenemos de sacar un sobresaliente en adivinación- dijo Tiff- Trelawney está loca... 21. No, si de eso ya nos dimos cuenta- añadió Phil- Pero inventarse una muerte... 22. No soy yo el que dice que me voy a morir- dijo Harry- Es Trelawney quien viene diciéndolo desde hace dos años, en nuestra primera clase... 23. Confíen en nosotros- dijo Tiff- Si yo quisiera, me concentraría y podría adivinar lo que dicen las cartas, ustedes ya saben que la adivinación se me va bien, pero no quiero bajar mi promedio- los chicos decidieron hacerle caso y entre todos se inventaron suficientes desgracias como para mantener contenta a su profesora durante un largo tiempo  
  
Lamentablemente, adivinación no era la única materia de lo que tenían que hacer deberes. Después siguieron con Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología... de tal forma que Harry y Tiff no pudieron regresar esa noche a la cámara ya que terminaron muy tarde y se fueron a dormir enseguida. El miércoles, sin embargo, no les fue mejor, ya que los profesores siguieron igual de exigentes, así que tampoco pudieron regresar; pero la noche del Jueves Harry había terminado sus deberes antes que los demás y subió a su habitación. Una vez allí, sacó el diario de Gryffindor y lo miró durante un momento: ¿Podría ser que...? Al fin y al cabo Voldemort no pudo inventar ese hechizo cuando apenas tenía 16 años, de algún lado lo tendría que haber sacado ¿y si era más antiguo de lo que pensaba? Nada perdía con probar, así que mojó su pluma en un poco de tinta y escribió en el diario "H.J.G.S...." pensó que lo mejor era escribir sólo sus iniciales (las verdaderas), no sabía porqué. Tal como lo esperaba, las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y luego desaparecieron, pero enseguida aparecieron unas nuevas "Sabía que podía confiar en ti, heredero, ¿por qué escribiste sólo tus iniciales?" (N.A.: las letras subrayadas son las frases de Gryffindor y las normales son de Harry) "No lo sé, escribió Harry como respuesta fue un impulso. Usted es Godric Gryffindor, ¿verdad?". Las palabras desaparecieron y la respuesta apareció enseguida "Sí, soy yo. ¿Tu hermana está contigo?" Harry ya esperaba esa pregunta: "No, respondió estoy sólo. Quería comprobar si esta era la forma en que funcionaba su diario" Extrañamente, a Harry no le invadían la impaciencia y los nervios de hace tres años, cuando escribía en el diario de Ryddle "¿Querías comprobarlo? decía Gryffindor en el diario ¿Acaso ya has utilizado este método antes? "No fui yo quien lo hizo, escribió Harry sino el heredero de Slytherin, para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos por Segunda vez" "Creí que sólo habría una víctima del basilisco..." fue la respuesta del diario "Y así fue. Cuando murió la primera muchacha, el Ministerio de Magia amenazó con cerrar el colegio. Eso fue lo que lo detuvo, pero dejó su diario y, cincuenta años después, utilizó a una niña de primer año para abrir la cámara y liberar al basilisco nuevamente" "Muy astuto de su parte, dijo Gryffindor se nota claramente en él no sólo la astucia de Slytherin, sino también la sabiduría de Rowena... Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego, dime una cosa ¿estás en la Cámara del Fénix?" "No, la encontramos hace tres noches pero no hemos tenido tiempo de regresar. Pensamos ir hoy. Pero Falcore está conmigo..." "Me alegra saber que mi fénix está en buenas manos. Pero debemos apresurarnos. ¿Crees que podrán estar los dos en la cámara antes de media noche?" Harry miró su reloj: era un poco más de las diez "Sí, no se preocupe que allí estaremos" "Bien, hasta entonces heredero" Harry cerró y guardó en su túnica el diario, luego bajó a la sala común para reunirse con sus amigos. 1. Por fin- dijo Becky cuando terminaron, una hora después- Creí que Tiff exageraba cuando decía que aquí las clases eran peor que en Salem... 2. Y eso que aún no tenemos historia de la magia...- dijo Ron- El Prof. Binns nos envía a hacer resúmenes muy largos, sin contar que da las clases como si nos estuviera cantando una canción de cuna... 3. Una canción de cuna es menos efectiva- añadió Harry- Por eso será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya, mañana tenemos dos horas seguidas con él. Después de las clases de Sirius 4. ¿Por qué llamas al Prof. Black por su nombre de pila?- preguntó Phil 5. Porque es mi padrino y mi tutor legal. Él y Remus Lupin eran los mejores amigos de mi padre cuando estaban en el colegio- los chicos asintieron en señal de haber entendido y se despidieron dejando a los cuatro chicos en la sala común 6. Tú tienes que decirme algo- le dijo Tiff a Harry- Lo noto en tu cara... 7. Sí, estaba esperando a que Becky y Phil se fueran para decírtelo: debemos estar en la Cámara del Fénix antes de media noche. Allí te lo explicaré... 8. Entonces será mejor que subas para que Becky y las demás piensen que estás durmiendo, Tiff.- dijo Hermione- A mí me toca ronda esta noche así que no podré ayudarte, pero trataré de mantener a Parkinson fuera de su camino. ¿Se van a alejar mucho de la torre de Gryffindor?- los dos negaron 9. Yo cubriré a Harry- dijo Ron- Aunque la mayoría debe estar ya durmiendo, el único que puede no estarlo es Phil... 10. Phil se dormirá enseguida,- dijo Tiff- él y Becky estaban que se caían del sueño. Una vez que lo hagan no los despierta ni un terremoto...- los cuatro se despidieron y subieron a sus habitaciones. Una vez en la suya, Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta que Phil ya se había dormido, así que el primero tomó de su baúl la capa invisible, el Mapa del Merodeador y, por si acaso, la espada de Gryffindor, y bajó a la sala común, allí se encontró con su hermana 11. Becky ya estaba dormida cuando subí- dijo- Al igual que Parvati y Lavender. ¿Tienes el mapa? 12. Sí, aquí está. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"... Hermione cumplió su palabra, ella y Pansy están al otro lado del castillo y Filch en la conserjería- se cubrieron con la capa invisible y salieron por el retrato, llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la cámara- Por el poder del tejón, el águila y él león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- la entrada se abrió y los dejó pasar- Estuve investigando el diario de Gryffindor- dijo Harry una vez adentro- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del diario de Voldemort cuando estaba en segundo año?- su hermana asintió- Pues funciona de la misma manera... fue él quien me pidió que estuviéramos aquí antes de media noche- sacó el diario, la pluma y la tinta de su túnica y lo puso sobre la mesa- ¿Quieres escribir ahora tú o lo sigo haciendo yo? 13. Mejor hazlo tú, seguramente Gryffindor reconocerá tu letra...- Harry abrió el diario y empezó a escribir...  
  
"Ya estamos aquí, Sr. Gryffindor. Mi hermana está a mi lado" "Bien, heredero, ahora hagan lo que les diga: El hechizo que ideé para volver a la vida me tomó bastante tiempo, pero es muy simple: sólo necesito que tú y tu hermana viertan una gota de su sangre en mi diario..." "¿Sólo eso?" preguntó Harry, asombrado de que fuese tan simple "Sí, sólo eso. El tiempo que gasté buscando la manera de hacer este hechizo no fue en vano. Pero debe hacerse sólo dentro de la cámara y unos minutos antes de la media noche, de lo contrario no funcionará..." 1. ¿Lo has leído?- le preguntó a su hermana 2. Sí, y por suerte vine preparada- dijo sacando una aguja- Tú primero...- Harry se picó el dedo con una aguja y vertió su sangre en el diario. Apenas Tiff hizo lo mismo, empezó a brillar de tal manera que los chicos tuvieron que retroceder para protegerse de la luz roja y dorada que emanaba el diario- Creo que sí está funcionando...- dijo Tiff. De pronto, la luz empezó a disminuir y en su lugar apareció un hombre idéntico a Harry excepto en los ojos, además de que parecía varios años mayor a él; pero los dos supieron enseguida de quien se trataba: Godric Gryffindor vestía una túnica negra muy desgastada, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, mezcla de satisfacción y de asombro 3. Así que funcionó- dijo sacudiéndose la túnica- A decir verdad no creí que lo lograría...- miró a los chicos- Acérquense, herederos, les aseguro que no muerdo- Harry y Tiff se acercaron sonrientes 4. Buenas Noches, Sr. Gryffindor- dijo Harry- Yo soy... 5. Harry Potter- dijo Godric- La profetiza me dijo tu nombre, aunque no el de tu hermana... y dejen el Sr. Gryffindor que me hacen sentir muy viejo, llámenme Godric y háblenme de tú... 6. Mucho gusto, Godric- dijo Tiff- Yo soy Tiffany Jane Gryffindor, puedes llamarme Tiff o Jane, me da igual... 7. Harry y Jane...- dijo Gryffindor mirándolos fijamente- Me han dejado agradablemente admirado, no pensé que descubrieran mi cámara tan jóvenes ¿Qué edad tienen? Vengan, siéntense- convocó dos sillas con su varita y los tres se sentaron junto a la mesa 8. Tenemos 15 años, Godric,- dijo Harry- y los dos estamos en Gryffindor, aunque el sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme a Slytherin para "ayudarme en el camino de la grandeza" según él... 9. ¿Y por qué fuiste a Gryffindor entonces?- Preguntó Tiff 10. Porque me negué a ir a Slytherin... Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, hubiera significado romper la tradición familiar, todos los Potter han ido a Gryffindor. 11. Pues a mí el sombrero me dijo que tenía mi mente para Ravenclaw, pero que necesitaba incrementar mi valor y descubrir mi destino... 12. Siempre supe que habíamos hecho a ese sombrero más inteligente de lo que parecía- dijo Godric satisfecho- Supo reconocer a mis herederos de inmediato, aunque los puso a prueba antes... 13. Es verdad- dijo Tiff- También dijo que podría quedar bien en cualquiera de las cuatro casas, pero yo elegí a Gryffindor, allí estaban mis amigos y en las otras casas no conocía a nadie. Si hubiera ido a Slytherin la hubiera pasado muy mal: todos creen que soy de origen muggle 14. Bien, me han dejado satisfecho en cuanto a eso, ahora díganme: ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi muerte? 15. Exactamente 990 años y cuatro días- respondió Harry 16. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con tanta exactitud?- preguntó Tiff 17. Porque cuando Voldemort le dijo a Slytherin el día en que estaban, él dijo que habían pasado exactamente 990 años de su muerte, y Slytherin resucitó hace cuatro días...- Gryffindor los miró asombrado 18. ¡¿Slytherin se nos ha adelantado?! Eso no es nada bueno... Su mente trabaja muy rápido y seguramente ya está planeando algo... 19. Por el momento los dos están confiados en que nadie sabe de la profecía, de que será fácil pasar a Jane de su lado y que yo me les uniré...- dijo Harry- Realmente Godric, no creo que Voldemort haya heredado la sabiduría de Ravenclaw: se necesita ser muy tonto para pensar que me uniré a él después de todo lo que me hizo: matar a mis padres, intentar poner a todos en mi contra e intentar asesinarme durante 14 años... 20. Una pregunta, Harry- dijo Godric- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes todo eso y tu hermana no? 21. Por esto- dijo Harry mostrándole su cicatriz- Cuando Voldemort intentó matarme, mi madre se puso entre la maldición y yo, con su muerte creó un escudo para mí y la maldición que lanzó Voldemort después rebotó contra él arrebatándole su cuerpo y dejándome sólo esta cicatriz. Voldemort no lo sabe, pero a través de ella estamos ligados: puedo saber cuando está cerca e incluso tengo visiones de algunas de sus actividades entre sueños. Fue a través de ella que presencié la resurrección de Slytherin hace cuatro días... 22. Bien, ¿quién más sabe de la profecía? 23. Sólo nuestros mejores amigos y el director.- respondió Harry- La noche en que murieron tú y Slytherin había varios profesores y funcionarios del ministerio fuera de la cámara secreta y escucharon todo lo que dijeron. Lo registraron en un documento y luego se aplicaron un encantamiento desmemorizante todos menos el nuevo director. El pergamino con la profecía ha pasado de un director a otro durante todo este tiempo. El Prof. Dumbledore supo reconocer en nosotros a Los Elegidos y nos lo ha entregado junto con tu espada, aquí los tienes- dijo entregándole las dos cosas, Godric tomó el pergamino y lo leyó 24. Sí, reconozco esta letra- dijo después de unos minutos- Uno de los mejores profesores que teníamos en el colegio...- siguió leyendo- Así que el apellido Potter viene desde mi hijo... Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado Rowena ese apellido- luego examinó su espada- Sangre... ¿tú o tu padre han utilizado esta espada, Harry? No parece ser de mucho tiempo, y, satisfactoriamente para mí, no parece tampoco humana... 25. No es humana- dijo Harry- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que la cámara secreta fue abierta por segunda vez?- Godric asintió- Pues esa vez yo lo detuve y maté al basilisco con tu espada, aunque casi no la cuento... 26. Me has dejado asombrado, Harry,- dijo Godric sonriendo- veo que tus poderes se han estado desarrollando en ti desde muy temprano. ¿Qué me dices tú, Jane? 27. Yo vine a Hogwarts este año.- dijo ella- Antes estudiaba en una escuela de magia en América, un continente descubierto 500 años después de tu muerte- añadió al ver su extrañeza- Pero siempre fui buena en adivinación y, según he leído, esa era una de las cualidades de Rowena; al igual que Harry también hablo pársel, aunque muy pocas personas lo saben... 28. Pero nuestro poder mágico se ha incrementado desde que nos reunimos,- añadió Harry- a pesar de que no sabíamos que éramos hermanos hasta hace dos meses. Podemos realizar el "Revertus Impedimenta" los dos 29. ¿Lo dominan a la perfección?- preguntó Godric, los dos asintieron- Bien, entonces conmigo pasarán a la segunda parte: hacerlo sin varita... 30. Pero... son muy pocos los magos que han hecho magia sin varita- dijo Tiff-  
Y un hechizo tan poderoso... 31. No pretendo que lo hagan de una sola vez. Según veo, no han visto la magia sin varita jamás. Pero ustedes tienen en sus venas la sangre de los Cuatro de Hogwarts, no lo olviden. Pero primero necesito hablar con el director del colegio. Tráiganlo lo más pronto posible... 32. ¿Le revelaremos la ubicación de la cámara?- preguntó Harry 33. ¿Qué tanto confían en él? 34. Más que en cualquier otra persona- dijo Tiff- Es un mago muy poderoso y muy sabio. La única vez que Voldemort se ha atrevido a atacar el colegio fue cuando sabía que él no estaba aquí, y ni siquiera vino sino que mandó a los mortífagos... 35. Entonces no hay problema en que le revelen la ubicación de la cámara. Yo por mi parte, confío plenamente en la persona que los colocó en el camino... 36. Entonces lo traeremos,- dijo Harry- ¿cuándo deseas que lo hagamos? 37. Prefiero que sea por la noche, para que nadie sospeche. Me imagino que hoy será imposible, pero traten de hacerlo mañana después de la cena... 38. Bien,- dijo Harry- ¿necesitas algo más? No he podido traer a Falcore porque está en el despacho del director 39. Se enfadaría si lo despertaras ahora- dijo Godric- Pero creo que un poco de comida no me caería mal... y necesitaré una túnica nueva. No es bueno estar con la misma que utilicé en la batalla con Slytherin... 40. Yo iré a las cocinas- dijo Tiff- Y tú Harry, deberías darle una de tus túnicas a Godric... 41. Es buena idea,- dijo él- me imagino que no te molestará usar una túnica con el escudo de la casa- añadió sonriendo- Tengo varias túnicas de repuesto del uniforme y creo que tenemos la misma talla... 42. Y si no es así, un hechizo de agrandamiento lo arreglará- dijo Godric- Y por supuesto que no me importa usar una túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor...- Harry miró su reloj 43. Va a ser la una de la mañana- dijo- Tenemos tiempo suficiente: yo iré primero a la torre de Gryffindor, está más cerca, y traeré unas túnicas de mi baúl. Luego Tiff, tú irás a las cocinas por un poco de comida... 44. ¿Cómo pueden hablar tan tranquilos de escabullirse por el castillo?- preguntó Godric- Creí que los profesores hacían la ronda... 45. Los prefectos la hacen ahora- dijo Tiff- Hay dos en cada casa; pero el profesor que desea la hace también. Además están Filch, el conserje, y esa maldita gata... Pero nosotros tenemos la forma de escabullirnos... 46. Una capa invisible, herencia de mi padre...- dijo Harry enseñándosela 47. Y un mapa del castillo, que muestra los movimientos de todos sus habitantes- añadió Tiff tomando el pergamino- "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- ante los ojos admirados de Gryffindor, un plano del castillo empezó a dibujarse- Invención de nuestro padre y de sus amigos...- añadió orgullosa 48. Dignos herederos míos:- dijo Godric sonriendo- su padre y ustedes. Estoy muy orgulloso... 49. Gracias- dijeron los dos- Ahora esperen aquí,- añadió Harry poniéndose la capa- regreso en un momento- salió de la cámara y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor- Cascanueces- dijo ante el retrato y este se abrió. Subió rápidamente a su habitación, donde vio que todos estaban dormidos, abrió su baúl y sacó tres túnicas, las dobló cuidadosamente antes de guardarlas en el bolsillo de la suya y regresó a la cámara- Por el poder del tejón, el águila y el león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- la entrada se abrió y pudo ingresar en la cámara...- Aquí están,- dijo entregándole las túnicas a Godric una vez adentro- espero que te queden... 50. No será nada que no se pueda solucionar con un hechizo- dijo Godric midiéndose una de las túnicas- Engorgio...- pronunció poniendo una mano sobre ellas- Ya está...- añadió midiéndoselas de nuevo 51. Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Tiff poniéndose la capa- No hay moros en la costa... enseguida vuelvo- y salió con la capa encima de ella y el mapa en sus manos. Mientras tanto, Gryffindor se había cambiado de túnica 52. Jane me estaba diciendo que tienen que dar unos exámenes especiales este año- dijo sentándose- Esa regla no la pusimos nosotros. Háblame de esos exámenes... 53. A partir de quinto año los exámenes finales se tornan mucho más importantes:- dijo Harry- no se trata sólo de quinto, sino de los tres últimos años del colegio. En quinto son los T.I.M.O.S (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), en sexto las M.H.B. (Matrículas de Honor en Brujería) y en séptimo los EXTASIS (EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) 54. ¿Y para qué se supone que sirve cada uno? 55. De las calificaciones de los T.I.M.O.S. depende la carrera que vamos a seguir. El número de M.H.B determina a los Premios Anuales del siguiente año y se debe obtener una alta nota en los EXTASIS si se quiere ingresar en el ministerio... 56. En otras palabras: una total pérdida de tiempo,- dijo Godric- al menos las dos primeras. No veo la necesidad de atormentar a los pobres muchachos dos años antes de lo necesario... 57. Es una regla que tienen todos los colegios de magia del mundo. Y lo peor es que los profesores se lo toman más en serio que nosotros. Desde ahora nos están atormentando con algo que está a meses de distancia... 58. Háblame de los profesores... Me imagino que deben ser muy buenos...- los dos se pusieron a hablar de los distintos profesores del colegio.  
  
De esa forma, Harry se enteró que los cuatro fundadores habían establecido sólo ocho materias: pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, Herbología, astrología, historia de la magia, duelo y adivinación, las dos últimas como optativas. Había sido después de la partida de Slytherin que habían decidido incrementar D.C.L.A.O bajo la responsabilidad de Godric. Si bien los tres sabían que lo aprendido por sus alumnos no ayudaría mucho en la batalla final, deseaban que sus alumnos estuviesen preparados para defenderse lo mejor posible. A Godric también le alegró saber que habían incrementado el quidditch, y mayor orgullo sintió cuando supo que su casa había ganado la copa los últimos cuatro años y tenían grandes posibilidades de ganarla ese año también. Harry estaba por contarle del campeonato intercolegial cuando Tiff entró 1. Lamento la tardanza- dijo mientras ponía la comida en la mesa- Pero la Sra. Norris se plantó delante de mí y por poco Filch me descubre... 2. No importa- dijo Godric empezando a comer- Lo importante es que no te descubrieron, te hubieras encontrado en un gran apuro si lo hubieran hecho. Ahora deberían ir a dormir, seguramente tienen clase mañana, mejor dicho, más tarde... 3. Godric tiene razón, Jane,- dijo Harry- recuerda que tenemos transformaciones a primera hora y a la Prof. McGonagall no le va a agradar que nos durmamos en su clase... 4. Es verdad, adiós Godric, trataremos de venir hoy en la noche con el Prof. Dumbledore 5. Hasta pronto, herederos, y tengan cuidado...- los chicos asintieron y salieron con la capa invisible sobre ellos 6. ¿Sabes?- dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la sala común- Hasta hace unos días creí que nuestro padre había heredado sus locuras de nuestra abuela. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el bicho raro en la familia es Alfred Potter... Godric tiene un carácter muy parecido. ¿Sabes, que en su opinión, los T.I.M.O.S. y las M.H.B. son una pérdida de tiempo?- Tiff rió al escuchar eso 7. ¿Eso te dijo? Espera a que Dumbledore sepa lo que opina uno de los fundadores sobre esos exámenes... 8. Se va a morir de la risa, pero será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a dormir- se despidieron y fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones. En la suya, Harry se tumbó en la cama y se durmió enseguida. Sintió unas sacudidas unos minutos después, o eso le pareció a él, porque ya era de día cuando abrió los ojos... 9. Despierta, Harry- decía Ron- Vamos a llegar tarde a clase...- Harry se levantó desanimado y empezó a ponerse el uniforme- ¿A qué hora regresaste anoche? 10. Como a las dos, pero valió la pena... ¿Has visto a Osis?- preguntó mientras iban hacia la puerta 11. Sí. Anoche se metió en el dormitorio buscándote, por suerte lo vi y le dije que no estabas allí y que no sabía a que hora regresarías. Creo que se enfadó... 12. Ya hablaré con él después- dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras. En la sala común se encontraron con Tiff y Hermione, que los estaban esperando 13. Hola amor- dijo Hermione saludando a Harry- Veo que estás tan trasnochado como Tiff... Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora vamos a desayunar- los cuatro bajaron al comedor y desayunaron en silencio.  
  
Casi ninguno de los profesores notó la cara de sueño de Harry y Tiff, pero hubo alguien que sí lo hizo: Dumbledore. Los miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego siguió conversando normalmente con el Prof. Flitwick que estaba a su lado. Los chicos desayunaron tranquilamente y luego se dirigieron a su clase de transformaciones. En esa y en todas las clases Harry y Tiff hacían grandes esfuerzos por no quedarse dormidos; aunque en historia de la magia el sueño terminó por vencerlos, pero como eso era normal en la mayoría de esas clases los demás no lo vieron extraño, sino que incluso algunos hicieron lo mismo. Y así transcurrió el resto del día hasta la hora de la cena, cuando Harry y Tiff notaron una seña muy sutil de Dumbledore que les indicaba que el director los esperaba en su despacho. Los chicos no se hicieron esperar y, luego de la cena fueron hacia allí, pronunciaron la contraseña y entraron. 1. Buenas Noches Prof. Dumbledore- saludaron 2. Buenas Noches a los dos, siéntense- los chicos obedecieron- Bien, creo que tienen algo que contarme... 3. Sí, profesor- dijo Tiff entusiasmada- ¿Sabía que Voldemort no fue original ni siquiera en la idea de regresar a través de un diario? El muy tonto se la copió a Gryffindor...- añadió sonriendo divertida 4. Jane...- la regañó Harry 5. Está bien, cuéntale tú 6. Verá usted, profesor- empezó a explicar Harry- En cuanto Falcore me dio el diario de Gryffindor y vimos que estaba en blanco se me ocurrió que podía tener el mismo hechizo que Voldemort puso al suyo. Por más poderoso que haya llegado a ser no creo que haya inventado ese hechizo a los 16 años... 7. Una deducción muy inteligente- dijo Dumbledore- Continúa 8. El caso es que anoche terminé temprano los deberes y empecé a escribir en él en mi habitación... y me respondió. Me dijo que Tiff y yo deberíamos estar en la Cámara del Fénix antes de la Media Noche... 9. O sea que anoche regresaron a la cámara... 10. Sí,- dijo Tiff- y Harry empezó a escribir de nuevo en el diario y recibimos instrucciones para volver a Godric a la vida. Sólo teníamos que verter una gota de nuestra sangre en el diario- Dumbledore los miró asombrado 11. Sí, a mí también me admiró que fuese tan simple- dijo Harry- Pero Godric dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo investigando sobre ese hechizo... 12. Y funcionó profesor- dijo Tiff, se notaba que se moría por contar eso- Un momento después de que nuestra sangre cayó sobre el diario este empezó a brillar y luego surgió la figura de Godric Gryffindor en carne y hueso... Aunque estaba con unas fachas el pobre, parecía que acababa de salir de una cárcel muggle... 13. ¡JANE!- la regañó Harry de nuevo- Recuerda que estás hablando de nuestro antepasado...- el rostro de Dumbledore se dividía entre la diversión por la discusión de los chicos y el asombro por lo que le contaron 14. En otras palabras...- dijo luego de unos segundos- lo que me están diciendo es que Godric Gryffindor regresó a la vida y está en el castillo-  
los chicos asintieron- ¿Quién más sabe sobre esto? 15. Nadie más- respondió Harry- Godric no nos ha autorizado para decírselo a nadie... 16. ¿Y por qué me lo dicen a mí entonces?- preguntó el director 17. Porque quiere hablar con usted, a ser posible hoy en la noche...- dijo Harry, en ese momento entraron tres fénix por la ventana: uno se posó en el hombro de Harry, otro en el de Tiff y Fawkes fue a su percha- Godric está de regreso, Falcore,- le dijo a su fénix- esta noche iremos a verlo...- el fénix estiró las alas en señal de alegría y empezó a cantar dulcemente- ¿Cree que podamos ir ahora profesor? 18. Por supuesto que sí- respondió poniéndose de pie- Ustedes me guían...- los tres salieron del despacho acompañados de los fénix y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. 19. Está muy cerca de nuestra torre- dijo Tiff mientras miraba a ambos lados- Ya casi llegamos...- caminaron unos metros más y estuvieron frente a la entrada- Apuesto a que jamás sospechó que estaba aquí... 20. Será mejor que yo entre por delante de ustedes- dijo Harry- Por el poder del tejón, el águila y el león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- la entrada se abrió y dejó que pasaran. Harry se adelantó, pero los tres fénix entraron delante suyo, con Falcore a la cabeza- Vaya apuro...- una vez dentro de la cámara vio a Falcore en el hombro de Godric y a los otros dos en la mesa- Buenas Noches, Godric... 21. Harry...- dijo sonriendo- Me imaginé que venían... vamos, Falcore, tranquilízate de una vez- le dijo al fénix, que jugaba con su cabello- Sólo han pasado diez siglos. Además tenemos visitas...- Tiff y Dumbledore entraron en ese momento- Buenas Noches, Jane. Me imagino que usted debe ser el actual director del colegio...- dijo dirigiéndose a Dumbledore 22. Así es,- dijo Dumbledore- es un verdadero placer conocerlo Sr. Gryffindor 23. Le diré lo mismo que a estos muchachos: deje las formalidades, llámeme Godric y hábleme de tú 24. Entonces te pediré que me llames Albus... 25. Como tú quieras Albus; pero siéntense, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar...- los tres obedecieron- Según me han dicho los muchachos, Albus, han estado desarrollando sus poderes en estos últimos meses... 26. A escondidas de todos debo añadir, pero he notado que han progresado notablemente... 27. Sin embargo siguen confiando demasiado en sus varitas. No digo que no sean de utilidad, pero un simple expelliarmus puede dejarlos indefensos... 28. La magia sin varita fue una materia optativa hasta hace unos siglos- explicó Dumbledore- Pero el ministerio la prohibió sin dejar muy claras sus razones 29. Es una lástima, pero yo me encargaré de enseñarles. Otro tema fundamental que deben aprender es animagia...- los rostros de los chicos se iluminaron 30. Y seguiremos la tradición familiar- dijo Tiff- Yo quiero ser un fénix... 31. Y yo un ciervo- añadió Harry. Godric lo miró asombrado 32. ¿Un ciervo? ¿Por qué elegiste ese animal, Harry? 33. Mi padre era un animago ilegal- respondió- Y se convertía en un ciervo... 34. Vaya coincidencia,- dijo Godric sonriendo- yo también me convierto en un ciervo. Intenté hacerlo en un león pero no se dejó cortar el pelo el muy necio...- los cuatro rieron con ganas 35. Pero la poción para convertirse en animago es muy complicada- dijo Dumbledore 36. No si sabes donde buscarla. En el castillo de Gryffindor hay un libro que se llama... 37. "Cómo ser un animago sin que nadie lo note: pasos sencillos para lograrlo..."- dijo Harry sonriendo 38. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Godric 39. Porque el libro ya no está en el castillo, sino en mi baúl... Lo encontré cuando fui al castillo en navidad 40. Y no me lo dijiste...- se quejó Tiff 41. Se me olvidó. Ya te lo indicaré mañana después del partido... 42. ¿Qué partido?- preguntó Godric 43. Hay un campeonato intercolegial de quidditch- explicó Dumbledore- Mañana se juega el primer partido 44. Bien, entonces vengan por la tarde. De todas formas necesito tiempo para la segunda parte de mi hechizo. Si todo va bien, mañana encontrarán aquí a alguien más... 45. ¿A quién?- preguntaron los chicos 46. A Helga o a Rowena. Si leyeron el pergamino deben saber que no sólo yo volvería a la vida, los tres lo haríamos. Pero no sé quien regresará primero. Espero que sea Helga... 47. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tiff 48. Porque en cuanto le diga a Rowena: "Hemos regresado a la vida mil años después" intentará asesinarme... 49. ¿Y no temes que tu esposa se enfade por no haberle contado de tus planes?- preguntó Harry 50. Y Rowena también lo hará, pero ella es mucho más temperamental que Helga...- los cuatro siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que Godric y Dumbledore decidieron que ya era hora de que los chicos vayan a dormir. Ellos obedecieron no sin antes pedirle permiso a Godric para traer a Ron y a Hermione a la cámara, a lo que él accedió enseguida. Los tres salieron y, mientras Dumbledore iba a su despacho, Harry y Tiff fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí se encontraron con Ron y Hermione 51. Los estábamos esperando- dijo Ron mientras se sentaban junto a ellos- ¿Qué tal les fue anoche? 52. Genial...- dijo Tiff- Lo hicimos... 53. ¿Hicieron qué...?- preguntó Ron. Hermione pareció comprenderlo 54. No me digan que...- dijo asombrada 55. Sí, Mione- dijo Harry sonriendo- Godric Gryffindor regresó anoche- los dos estaban asombrados- E iremos a verlo mañana después del partido, ¿quieren venir con nosotros? 56. ¿Podemos hacerlo?- preguntó Hermione 57. Claro- dijo Tiff- Anoche Godric nos dijo que quería hablar con el Prof. Dumbledore, así que lo llevamos después de la cena. 58. Y antes de salir de la cámara le preguntamos si podían ir ustedes y él accedió- terminó Harry 59. Entonces mejor nos vamos a dormir- dijo Ron- Mañana va a ser un día muy largo- los cuatro se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Cuando Harry y Ron se levantaron al día siguiente, vieron que Phil ya no estaba en su cama. Se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala común, allí encontraron a Phil, a Becky y a dos de los jugadores de Durmstrang que también habían quedado en Gryffindor. Todos estaban muy nerviosos 60. Hola, chicos- dijo Harry llegando hasta ellos- ¿Nerviosos? 61. Aterrados- dijo Becky- Es nuestro primer partido... y en un intercolegial... Creo que me reportaré enferma 62. No, no lo harás- dijo Tiff bajando las escaleras con Hermione- Tú juegas muy bien. Además, si lo haces, a Frazer no le bastarán los días para burlarse de ti... 63. Y Jhon hará que realmente vayas al hospital- añadió Phil- No creas que no he pensado en esa posibilidad... 64. Phil, haz algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida hoy- dijo Becky- Lánzame una bludger en la primera oportunidad que tengas... 65. Ya déjense de dramas- dijo Harry- Tampoco es para tanto... 66. Tú lo dices "porrque" tienes "experriencia"- dijo uno de los chicos de Durmstrang- "Viktorr" nos ha dicho que vuelas muy bien... 67. Pero también tuve mi primer partido- dijo Harry- Y no estaba de mejor ánimo que ustedes... Mejor dejen de atormentarse y vamos a desayunar- los cuatro chicos asintieron y bajaron al comedor, donde ya estaban algunos estudiantes, incluidos algunos miembros de los equipos. Desayunaron todos en silencio y los equipos se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.  
  
El partido estaba programado para las diez de la mañana, pero el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y los capitanes de los dos equipos querían jugar el menos tiempo posible bajo la lluvia, así que pidieron adelantar el partido una hora. Como todos estaban ya despiertos para entonces, Madam Hooch y los miembros del ministerio accedieron a adelantarlo. De tal forma que, a las nueve en punto de la mañana, todos estaban en el campo de quidditch y la voz de Lee Jordan se escuchaba por el micrófono... 1. ¡¡BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER PARTIDO DEL CAMPEONATO INTERCOLEGIAL DE QUIDDITCH!! HOY SE ENFRENTARÁN EL INSTITUTO DURMSTRANG CONTRA EL INSTITUTO SALEM: Y AQUÍ SALEN LOS EQUIPOS. DURMSTRANG CON SUS CAZADORES POLIAKOV, PETROWSKY Y NOKET, SUS CAZADORES LOS HERMANOS IDROVSKY, SU BUSCADOR VOLKANOV Y SU CAPITÁN Y GUARDIÁN: ZIMOROVICH- el equipo de Durmstrang, que llevaba las túnicas grises, dio una vuelta al campo y tomó su lugar- AHORA RECIBAMOS AL EQUIPO DE SALEM: PHILIP Y MARGARETH ADAMS COMO GOLPEADORES, RICHARDSON COMO GUARDIÁN, SU BUSCADOR JOHNSON, Y SUS CAZADORES: FRAZER Y REBECA Y JOHN ADAMS, QUIEN ADEMÁS CUMPLE CON LA FUNCIÓN DE CAPITÁN... EL ÁRBITRO DEL MINISTERIO TIENE LA QUAFFLE... 2. Capitanes, dense la mano...- los dos obedecieron enseguida- Que sea un juego limpio...  
  
El partido fue emocionante desde el principio. Todos los nervios que parecían tener los chicos que estaban en Gryffindor parecían haber desaparecido y rápidamente se apoderaron de la quaffle. Los cazadores de Salem eran muy buenos, pero los golpeadores de Durmstrang también así que no les fue fácil llegar a la meta. Aún así, a los diez minutos, Jhon logró anotar, lo que provocó una reacción inmediata de Durmstrang, que no se quedó atrás y también marcó a los pocos minutos... Casi tres horas después el partido iba 60-50 a favor de Salem y no había rastro de la snitch en medio de la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo. De pronto, el buscador de Durmstrang se lanzó en picado y el de Salem lo siguió. Todo el mundo ahogó un grito menos Harry, que sabía que Volkanov no había visto la snitch. Durante el tiempo que llevaba haciendo el amago de Wronski había aprendido a reconocer cuando el buscador de otro equipo lo hacía; además estaba el hecho de que la snitch volaba cerca de los postes de Durmstrang desde hace cuarto de hora; aún así siguió los movimientos de los dos buscadores y los vio estrellarse a los dos en el piso. Al parecer Volkanov no perfeccionaba aún la jugada así que cayó en su propia trampa... Luego de un tiempo muerto para que se recuperaran los dos, Durmstrang marcó, lo malo fue que entre tanta euforia no se dieron cuenta de que Johnson había visto la snitch, por lo que el partido terminó 210- 60 a favor de Salem...  
  
Apenas se proclamó el resultado, todos los estudiantes corrieron hacia el castillo para escapar de la lluvia. Harry y sus amigos subieron a sus dormitorios a cambiarse y luego bajaron al comedor para almorzar. Allí todos comentaban sobre el partido, que había estado muy parejo pues cualquiera de los dos buscadores pudo atrapar la rebelde pelota dorada. Luego del almuerzo todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes o a la biblioteca para hacer sus deberes. Pero el ahora cuarteto de Gryffindor esperó a que ninguno de sus compañeros los estuviera viendo y se dirigió a la Cámara del Fénix. Se pararon frente a la entrada y Tiff pronunció la contraseña. Apenas entraron escucharon una voz femenina muy enfadada... 1. ...no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido- decía- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias? 2. ¿Qué consecuencias?- preguntó Godric despreocupado 3. ¡Las consecuencias de regresar a Hogwarts quien sabe cuantos años después de nuestra muerte! 4. Pero Rowena, estamos en Hogwarts... 5. ¡¿QUÉ?! Mira Godric, si esta es una de tus bromas...- Harry y Tiff decidieron entrar en ese momento... 6. No es...- empezó a decir Godric, pero entonces vio a los muchachos- Vaya, aquí están, date la vuelta querida Rowena y verás que no es ninguna broma...- ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó admirada al ver en Harry una versión más joven de Gryffindor- Como verás, estos muchachos están con el uniforme de Hogwarts... casi mil años después de su fundación... 7. ¡¿Qué?! Godric, eso es imposible... 8. ¿Por qué? Si me hubieras dejado explicarte en un principio... Es una historia algo larga 9. Tengo mucho tiempo...- dijo Rowena sentándose 10. Pero Harry y Jane no, porque seguramente su jefa de casa los empezará a buscar luego de unos minutos 11. Y tú los tienes allí parados. Vengan queridos, siéntense. Antes que nada díganme sus nombres...- los chicos fueron ganando confianza y se sentaron... 12. Yo soy Tiffany Jane Stevens... 13. Harry Potter- Rowena se asombró al escuchar ese apellido 14. ¿Potter?- preguntó 15. Sí, Potter- respondió Godric- ¿De dónde secaste ese apellido, Rowena? Es muy original...- añadió divertido 16. No empieces con tus tonterías ahora, Godric- dijo enfadada- Ya me extrañaba que el muchacho tuviera la desgracia de parecerse tanto a ti- los chicos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa- Debiste decirme que era tu heredero... 17. Es más que eso- dijo Godric- Fíjate en sus ojos...- Rowena se acercó a Harry y miró atentamente sus ojos 18. Imposible...- dijo retrocediendo- Esos ojos son los de... No puedo creerlo... 19. Pues créelo, Harry y Jane son nuestros herederos, de los cuatro... 20. ¿Jane?- preguntó Rowena extrañada- No entiendo... ¿cómo es que no llevan el mismo apellido? 21. Porque fuimos separados al nacer- dijo Tiff- Nos volvimos a reunir el día que cumplimos quince años, aunque no supimos que éramos hermanos hasta hace unas semanas... 22. Ahora que te veo bien, tú también tienes los ojos de Salazar...- dijo Rowena- Además hay algo en ti que me recuerda a Helga, aunque no sé que es... 23. Ya creía yo que eran impresiones mías- dijo Godric- pero eso ya lo hablaremos después. Aquí hay dos jóvenes que vienen por primera vez a esta cámara y no han sido presentados... 24. Es verdad:- dijo Harry- Godric, ellos son Ron Weasley, el novio de Jane, y Hermione Granger, mi prometida...- los dos sonrieron 25. Mucho Gusto Sr. Gryffindor- dijeron 26. Es la tercera vez que digo esto: dejen el Sr. Gryffindor y llámenme Godric... 27. Lo mismo digo- dijo Rowena- Los cuatro de Gryffindor... Bueno, era de imaginarse. ¿En qué mes estamos? 28. Enero de 1996- respondió Tiff- Apenas hace unos días regresamos de las vacaciones de navidad... 29. Bien, Rowena, ahora viene la parte en vas a intentar asesinarme:- dijo Godric- Yo ideé este hechizo de tal forma que sólo Harry y Jane pudieran hacerlo... 30. Hablas como si hubieras sabido lo que iba a ocurrir- dijo Rowena- Pero no lo creo, de ser así nos lo hubieras dicho a Helga y a mí...- Godric no pudo evitar que la culpabilidad se reflejara en su rostro 31. En realidad... 32. Tú no te atreviste a ocultarnos algo así, ¿verdad Godric?- preguntó Rowena con un tono que indicaba "más te vale decir que no..." 33. Verás Rowena... unos días antes del regreso de Salazar... una profetiza vino a verme, dijo que venía desde Delfos y que tenía un mensaje del oráculo para mí... 34. Ajá... 35. ¿Sabes? Predijo unas cosas muy interesantes... 36. ¿Cómo cuáles? 37. Pues... que el heredero de Slytherin propagaría el terror en el mundo mágico, pero que tendría una hija cuya existencia ignoraría a tal punto de asesinarla el mismo... Pero que, antes de morir, ella tendría dos hijos, producto de su matrimonio con uno de mis descendientes. Los dos niños serían separados al nacer y el mar se interpondría entre ellos. Una predicción muy exacta, incluso me dijo el nombre de Harry... y que él lograría derrotar al heredero de Slytherin más de una vez... 38. Una predicción muy exacta- dijo Rowena- Ahora respóndeme una pregunta... ¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS COMENTASTE NADA DE ESTO A HELGA Y A MÍ?!! 39. Porque... pues...- se notaba claramente que estaba buscando una excusa- Por falta de tiempo, eso es, no tuve tiempo de decírselos... 40. Sí Godric, por falta de tiempo... Habíamos contratado nuevos profesores y tú sólo te hacías cargo de enseñar D.C.L.A.O, los tres pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos planeando la defensa del castillo para cuando Salazar regresara... sin embargo ¡¡TÚ NO TUVISTE TIEMPO PARA DECIRNOS NADA!! Tienes suerte de que los chicos estén aquí Godric Gryffindor porque si no, como tú mismo lo dijiste, intentaría asesinarte... 41. Tómalo por el lado positivo, Rowena, podemos ver cuánto ha prosperado nuestro colegio desde entonces. Además, no ideé la forma de regresarnos a la vida porque sí 42. Te creo. A pesar de todo, tengo que admitir que nunca haces las cosas sólo por el gusto de hacerlo... Pero más te vale que tengas una buena excusa 43. Una muy buena: debes saber que volver a la vida no se me ocurrió sólo a mí... 44. Tiene razón,- dijo Harry- la diferencia es que nosotros no hicimos tanto teatro... 45. ¿Y quién sí lo hizo?- preguntó Rowena 46. Pues quién más va a ser- dijo Tiff- Voldemort para revivir a su antepasado favorito... 47. Jane...- la regañó Harry- Salazar Slytherin resucitó hace seis días y seguramente él y Voldemort ya están planeando algo... Tengo la impresión de que el primer blanco será el Valle de Godric... 48. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rowena- Existen lugares más atractivos para un ataque que un simple castillo... 49. Es que en el Valle ya no está sólo el castillo, Rowena- explicó Hermione- Cerca de él está el único pueblo donde magos y muggles viven en armonía sabiendo los segundos la existencia de la magia. Después de Hogsmeade, ubicado cerca de Hogwarts, es el pueblo con mayor número de magos en Gran Bretaña 50. Y Voldemort ya causó destrozos en Hogsmeade él sólo- añadió Ron- Eso sin contar el ataque al ministerio... 51. ¡¿Se atrevió a atacar el ministerio?!- preguntó Godric- Por más heredero de Slytherin que sea, jamás creí que llegara a tanto... 52. Si no ataca Hogwarts es porque Dumbledore está aquí y, por más que lo niegue, él es el único mago al que teme- dijo Harry- Pero me imagino que, con Slytherin aquí, no tardará en hacerlo... 53. Según me ha contado el actual director del colegio, Harry puede enfrentarse a Voldemort sólo- dijo Godric dirigiéndose a Rowena- pero con Salazar con él sería un intento de suicidio... 54. Tienes razón, los dos deben prepararse para enfrentarlos. ¿Qué hechizo útil saben hacer? 55. El Revertus Impedimenta- respondió Harry- Lo manejamos a la perfección 56. ¿Pueden hacer algo tan poderoso?- preguntó Rowena- No cabe duda de que son descendientes tuyos, Godric, aunque ni siquiera tú lo conseguiste tan joven... 57. Lo sé,- dijo él- pero que no se te olvide que no son descendientes sólo míos, sino de los cuatro. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa, ¿a qué hora pueden venir para su entrenamiento? 58. No va a ser fácil desaparecernos sin levantar sospechas- dijo Harry- Pero creo que podemos disponer de las tardes de los fines de semana y de algunas noches... 59. Bien,- dijo Godric- entonces, ¿les parece si empezamos mañana en la tarde?- los chicos asintieron- Pueden venir los cuatro, les será útil a todos... 60. ¿Con qué empezaremos?- preguntó Tiff 61. Sé que seguramente estarán ansiosos por convertirse en animagos- dijo Godric- Pero lo esencial es que aprendan la magia sin varita. ¿Podrías enseñarles tú, Rowena? 62. Estaré encantada- dijo ella- ¿Qué hechizos saben hacer sin varita? 63. Ninguno- dijo Harry- Yo lo he hecho un par de veces, pero ha sido involuntario... estaba muy enfadado cuando convertí a mi tía en un globo 64. Yo no he hecho nada todavía- dijo Tiff- No sabíamos que se podía hacer magia sin varita... 65. Bien, esto será más difícil de lo que creía- dijo Rowena- Lo siento, pero me temo que tendrán que venir todas las noches durante la próxima semana... 66. Podemos hacerlo- dijo Harry- ¿Qué necesitaremos? 67. Por el momento sólo una pluma- respondió Rowena- Luego veremos que necesitamos según sus progresos... 68. Bien, entonces lo de sus clases está arreglado- dijo Godric- Ahora cuéntenme ¿qué tal el partido? 69. ¿Qué partido?- preguntó Rowena 70. Quidditch- respondió Harry- Hay un campeonato intercolegial de quidditch en Hogwarts y hoy era el primer partido... Interesante en realidad, iban muy parejos hasta que el buscador de Salem atrapó la snitch 71. ¿Salem? 72. Un colegio de magia en América,- explicó Tiff- un continente descubierto hace 500 años. Yo hice los primeros cuatro años allí, después me mudé a Inglaterra 73. Más colegios de magia...- dijo Rowena emocionada- ¡Que alegría! ¿Y cómo se llama el otro colegio? 74. Durmstrang- respondió Harry- Famoso por enseñar Artes Oscuras... Se cree que queda en algún lugar del norte, aunque todos los colegios guardan celosamente el secreto de su ubicación, incluido Hogwarts 75. ¿Y cuando juegan ustedes?- preguntó Godric 76. El 17 de Febrero será nuestro primer partido- respondió Harry- Jane, Ron y yo estamos en el equipo... 77. Y Harry es el capitán- añadió Ron 78. Era de esperarse- dijo Godric- En nuestro tiempo el quidditch no era tan popular como veo que es ahora, pero a mí me encantaba jugarlo 79. ...y terminar en la enfermería después de los partidos- añadió Rowena- Helga estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cada vez que jugabas...- todos rieron al escuchar esto. Siguieron conversando un tiempo más hasta que los chicos decidieron ir a la sala común con un pretexto ya inventado sobre su desaparición. Salieron de la cámara acompañados de los fénix y se dirigieron a su sala común. Por suerte todos estaban tan ocupados que no les preguntaron donde habían estado. Los cuatro se sentaron y empezaron a hacer sus deberes, luego de unos minutos vino Osis y se puso a dormitar a lado de Tiff  
  
Poco a poco la criatura se había adaptado a la vida en el castillo y pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el bosque prohibido cazando, en la cabaña de Hagrid, que le había tomado un especial cariño, o con los fénix, con quienes parecía llevarse muy bien. Sólo a la hora de la comida y en las noches estaba junto a Harry, aunque él le había prometido llevarlo a la cámara en cuanto le advirtiera a Godric de su presencia, los alumnos no se asustaban con su presencia e incluso algunos le habían tomado cariño, sobre todo unos Slytherin de primer año, que le daban restos de su comida a escondidas de los profesores.  
  
El domingo, todos se levantaron muy temprano ya que habían anunciado una visita a Hogsmeade desde la mañana, así que los chicos decidieron terminar sus deberes en la mañana para poder ir a la cámara tranquilamente durante la tarde. Eran los únicos a parte de los de primero y segundo que estaban en el colegio así que bajaron con ellos al comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Comieron tranquilamente y luego se dirigieron sigilosamente hasta la cámara acompañados de Osis, que se había negado a quedarse solo otra vez. Pronunciaron la contraseña y entraron; encontraron a Godric y Rowena discutiendo otra vez 1. Si no dudo que puedas hacerlo- decía Rowena- Es precisamente el saber que lo lograrás lo que me preocupa... Piensa en las consecuencias 2. Y tú piensa en la batalla final,- replicó Godric- Salazar y su heredero seguramente no estarán solos, seremos 5 contra quien sabe cuantos. Además será sólo temporalmente...- los chicos entraron y eso puso fin a la discusión- Los estábamos esperando, siéntense. Bien, como les dije antes, Rowena será la encargada de enseñarles magia sin varita, era la mejor de los cuatro en eso. Yo iré a preparar el regreso de Helga, me temo que se va a tardar un poco- y se metió por una puerta lateral que daba a otro cuarto 3. Bien chicos, empecemos- dijo Rowena- Lo primero que deben saber es que cualquier mago o bruja es capaz de hacer magia sin varita, cualquiera. De hecho, al principio de los tiempos era así como se hacía: sin varita. Pero eso implicaba varios peligros, debido a que, algunas veces, un mago o bruja expulsaba demasiado poder en un hechizo y terminaba hiriendo al que estuviera cerca. En otras palabras: el problema no era que los hechizos no funcionaban, sino que lo hacían demasiado bien. Por eso se inventaron las varitas, para canalizar la magia. Lo malo es que, luego de unos siglos, los magos empezaron a depender demasiado de su varita. A tal punto de que ahora están indefensos sin ellas. Salazar Slytherin, por ejemplo, siempre consideró que la varita mágica era lo que hacía a un mago, a tal punto que ni siquiera se mostró interesado en aprender magia sin varita... 4. Eso es una ventaja- dijo Harry 5. Sí, lo es; otra razón importante por la que deben aprender magia sin varita es que Salazar es experto en encantamientos de desarme, incluso ha inventado algunos que ya no recuerdo. Bien, tomen eso como una pequeña introducción. Ahora vamos a la práctica, saquen sus plumas- los chicos obedecieron- ¿Todos son diestros?- los cuatro asintieron- Bien, empezaremos con un hechizo levitatorio, es el más sencillo. Pongan sus manos sobre su pluma y pronuncien las palabras 6. "Wingardium leviosa..."- pronunciaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna pluma se movió 7. Sé que es un poco difícil al principio- dijo Rowena- Concéntrense un poco más. Una vez que logren este hechizo los otros serán más fáciles... al principio es difícil que la magia fluya de sus manos- los chicos siguieron intentándolo durante más de dos horas hasta que la pluma de Tiff logró elevarse un poco, pero cayó enseguida- Muy bien, Jane, ahora trata de no perder la concentración cuando lo logres...- siguieron practicando y los otros también consiguieron elevar la pluma, aunque ninguno conseguía mantenerla en el aire más de tres segundos- Traten de mantenerla en el aire, vamos...- poco a poco fueron avanzando, lo siguiente era mover la pluma como lo hacían con las varitas- Bien, es suficiente por hoy- dijo Rowena ya algo entrada la noche- Han avanzado bastante para no haber visto nunca la magia sin varita... Traten de practicar sin que nadie los vea, nos vemos mañana en la noche- los chicos se despidieron y fueron a cenar. Como habían gastado muchas energías en la magia sin varita decidieron irse a dormir temprano, ya que al día siguiente tenían clases y además debían ir a la cámara la noche siguiente.  
  
Y así lo hicieron la noche del lunes y el resto de esa semana, para el viernes ya todos podían levitar objetos muy pesados y manejarlos en el aire, claro que gastaban muchas energías y estaban muy cansados al día siguiente; pero el haber avanzado en la magia sin varita los motivó más y todo el fin de semana siguiente se la pasaron en la cámara, saliendo sólo para comer. Al principio, estas salidas pasaban desapercibidas. Ninguno de los profesores sospechaba que se escapaban durante las noches y mucho menos con una prefecta entre ellos. Pero Sirius y Remus, que los conocían muy bien, empezaron a sospechar al final de la segunda semana de aprendizaje de los chicos. Al principio hablaron con Dumbledore, pero él se limitó a decirles que tenía la completa seguridad de que los chicos no estaban ni en peligro ni metiéndose en problemas. Esto no dejó muy tranquilos a los antiguos Merodeadores, que sabían toda la clase de problemas en que se podían meter cuatro chicos de quinto año, en parte por haberse metido ellos mismos en la mayoría de ellos. Había algunos profesores que encontraban divertido que se preocupen por los chicos y bromeaban con ellos diciéndoles que estaban probando una cucharada de su propia medicina, lo que no les hizo mucha gracia - Yo no veo de que se quejan- dijo McGonagall la noche del viernes durante la cena- En los últimos cuatro años, Harry no me ha dado ni la mitad de dolores de cabeza que ustedes me daban cada mes...- ninguno de los dos pudo replicar a eso - Además, Harry ha mejorado mucho sus calificaciones este año- añadió el Prof. Flitwick- Me parece que la Srta. Granger es una buena influencia en él... - Pero ya estuvo en la enfermería,- dijo Sirius- eso sin contar su estancia en san Mungo... - Y nosotros también éramos buenos estudiantes cuando estábamos en quinto- añadió Remus - Eso no podemos negarlo- dijo Sprout - Ese no es el punto- replicó McGonagall- Lo que pasa es que "cada ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición"- añadió sonriendo- Si tanto les preocupa si Harry está metiéndose en problemas, cosa que dudo, ¿por qué no le preguntan en qué anda? - Sí, claro- dijo Remus- Recurre a tu memoria, Minerva, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho lo que estábamos planeando si nos lo preguntabas?- la profesora no tuvo réplica para eso - Y si Harry no te ha dado dolores de cabeza no es porque no se meta en problemas- dijo Sirius- Sino porque tú no sabes la mayoría de sus actividades - ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó McGonagall - Su excursión al bosque prohibido- dijo Remus - Estaban con Hagrid, y no fue una excursión sino un castigo... - No me refiero a la de primer año- dijo Remus- Sino a la de segundo... - Harry no fue al bosque en su segundo año- dijo McGonagall, aunque dudando de sus palabras - Tú crees que Harry no fue al bosque en su segundo año- dijo Sirius triunfante- pero pregúntale a Hagrid quién estaba en su cabaña el día de su arresto... - Nos hubiéramos dado cuenta...- dijo Flitwick asombrado- ¿Cómo pueden tres muchachos salir del castillo sin que nadie los vea?- precisamente en ese momento, Sirius se fijó en su ahijado, que estaba cenando al principio de la mesa de Gryffindor. - Fíjense en su túnica- les dijo a los profesores- ¿Ven ese brillo plateado que resalta en su bolsillo?- los tres profesores miraron bien y asintieron- Esa, es la vieja capa de invisibilidad de James... - ¿Una capa de invisibilidad?- preguntó McGonagall- No sabía que había una en Hogwarts... - James la encontró en el castillo hace como 25 años- explicó Sirius- Y la trajo a Hogwarts con él - Y tú se la diste a Harry...- lo regañó McGonagall - No se la di yo,- se defendió Sirius- James se la encargó a Albus antes de morir... Harry tiene esa capa desde la navidad de su primer año... - Pero Sirius,- dijo Remus- si Harry está con la capa en el bolsillo de su túnica quiere decir que... - Van a salir esta noche- dijo él- Quien sabe a donde y para que, pero van a hacerlo... - ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros?- preguntó Sprout - Porque de lo contrario, esa capa estaría en el baúl de Harry y no en el bolsillo de su túnica- respondió Remus - Bien, ya que los descubrieron serán ustedes quienes los detendrán esta noche- dijo McGonagall- Yo tengo mucho que hacer como para estar al pendiente de esos cuatro... Pero llévenlos a mi despacho si los atrapan - Como tú digas, Minerva- dijo Sirius- Los esperaremos a la entrada del bosque prohibido- lo que ninguno de los profesores, excepto Dumbledore, sabía, era que los muchachos no planeaban salir del castillo, ni siquiera alejarse demasiado de la torre de la torre de Gryffindor...  
  
Sin imaginarse lo que estaban planeando los adultos, Harry y sus amigos cenaban muy animados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Habían avanzado mucho esas dos semanas: podían hacer los hechizos y transformaciones que habían aprendido los primeros cuatro años y esa noche empezarían con lo que realmente les interesaba: maldiciones. Godric sabía mucho de ellas y los ayudaría en esas clases. Tanto él como Rowena habían resultado muy buenos maestros, a los chicos no les sorprendía que hubieran sido dos de los precusores de la educación mágica en el mundo. Es así que terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a su sala común, para que sus compañeros no sospecharan. Como todas las veces que salían, Harry y Ron subieron a su habitación y se pusieron allí la capa invisible, luego de dejar un hechizo para que sus compañeros creyeran que estaban en sus camas (Godric se los había enseñado a escondidas de Rowena) fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, donde las esperaban Tiff y Hermione. Bajaron los cuatro bajo la capa invisible y lanzaron otro hechizo para que nadie se diera cuenta de que el retrato se abría aparentemente sólo. Una vez afuera consultaron el Mapa del Merodeador 1. Que extraño...- dijo Harry, que tenía el mapa 2. ¿Qué es extraño?- preguntó Tiff 3. Mira,- dijo indicándole el mapa- Sirius y Remus están a la entrada del bosque prohibido 4. ¿Qué estarán haciendo allí?- preguntó Ron 5. Eso no importa ahora,- dijo Harry empezando a caminar- no están cerca y ya...- fueron hasta la cámara y entraron. Godric y Rowena habían preparado el salón principal de la cámara: la mesa ya no estaba y había un gran espacio en el centro, para que los chicos practicaran 6. Bien, ya están aquí- dijo Godric- Coma para practicar maldiciones necesitamos mucho más espacio hemos preparado el salón para eso. Comenzaremos con la maldición aturdidora, Rowena se ofreció de voluntaria para que yo pueda demostrárselos- los chicos dudaban que Rowena, a juzgar por la cara que tenía, fuera a hacer eso voluntariamente 7. Si tratas de pasarte de listo, Godric Gryffindor...- advirtió ella enfadada 8. Tranquila, Rowena, sólo serán unos minutos- levantó la mano derecha- Desmaius- un rayo de luz roja salió de la mano de Godric y Rowena cayó inconsciente- Bien, creo que todos saben el contra hechizo, ¿verdad?- los chicos asintieron- Ahora quiero que uno de ustedes trate de despertarla sin varita... 9. Yo lo haré- dijo Harry, se acercó a Rowena y puso una mano sobre ella- Enervate- Rowena despertó lentamente y se puso de pie 10. No vuelvo a permitir que me metas en esto de nuevo, Godric- dijo- Me siento fatal... 11. Entonces me temo que ustedes tendrán que ser las víctimas por turno- dijo Godric- Como tú ya puedes hacer el contra hechizo, Harry, serás el primero en intentarlo. ¿Quién se ofrece de voluntario?- Ron y Tiff se miraron. Conocían muy bien a Harry y sabían que sería incapaz de lanzarle cualquier maldición a Hermione 12. Creo que seré yo- dijo Tiff- Bien Harry, adelante... 13. Espero que pueda hacerlo... Desmaius- un rayo rojo salió de la mano de Harry y Tiff cayó inconsciente 14. Muy bien, Harry- dijo Godric, luego miró a Ron y Hermione- ¿Quién de ustedes intentará despertarla? 15. Yo- dijo Hermione adelantándose- Enervate- Tiff despertó igual de aturdida que Rowena 16. Se los dije:- dijo Rowena satisfecha- una vez que la magia empiece a fluir de sus manos será todo más fácil. Nadie creería que hace unos días les costaba trabajo un simple encantamiento levitatorio... 17. Entonces,- dijo Godric- como Hermione ya domina el contra hechizo, será ella quien lanzará la maldición esta vez, ¿quién se ofrece de voluntario? 18. Yo- dijo Ron, sabiendo que Hermione tampoco podría atacar a Harry. Ella se adelantó y levantó su mano derecha... 19. Desmaius- Ron, al igual que Rowena y Tiff, cayó inconsciente 20. Jane, te toca despertarlo- dijo Rowena 21. Bien aquí voy: Enervate- Ron despertó enseguida y se regresó a su lugar-  
¿Quién quiere que lo aturda?- dijo Tiff divertida, Hermione se adelantó 22. Hazlo conmigo- dijo 23. Bien, aquí voy: Desmaius- Hermione se desmayó enseguida- Ron, te toca despertarla 24. Esperemos que pueda... Enervate- Hermione despertó enseguida 25. Veo que todos pueden hacer el contra hechizo- dijo Rowena- Ahora debemos comprobar si Ron también puede lanzar la maldición, de lo que estoy casi segura. Adelante... 26. Desmaius...- al igual que los otros, Ron lanzó la maldición correctamente 27. Enervate- dijo Godric y Harry despertó- Bien, veo que han aprendido la maldición más difícil de todas, o al menos así era en nuestros tiempos. ¿Saben de alguna otra que quisieran aprender? 28. No las queremos aprender- dijo Harry- Pero hay tres maldiciones sobre las que ustedes deberían saber, son muy utilizadas por Voldemort y sus mortífagos... 29. El uso de esas maldiciones sobre los seres humanos es castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban- añadió Hermione- Son llamadas "maldiciones imperdonables" 30. No sabemos si Voldemort las inventó o las sacó de alguna parte- dijo Tiff- Pero las maneja muy bien... 31. ¿Cuáles son sus efectos?- preguntó Godric 32. Cada una tiene uno diferente- respondió Ron- La maldición Imperius supone de un control mental: la persona que está bajo la maldición hace todo lo que el otro mago le diga... Es muy difícil resistirse a ella, pero Harry lo consiguió- Godric y Rowena intercambiaron miradas nerviosas 33. ¿Cuáles son las otras dos?- preguntó Gryffindor 34. Otra es la maldición Cruciatus:- dijo Harry en voz baja- Dolor... un dolor tan grande que te hace desear la muerte... sientes como si todo tu interior ardiera y mil clavos se te clavaran en el cuerpo. No se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo- tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar- La última es... 35. Avada Kedavra- susurró Rowena- La maldición asesina- los cuatro chicos la miraron asombrados 36. Esas maldiciones no fueron inventadas por el heredero de Slytherin,- explicó Godric- sino por Morgana, la peor enemiga de Merlín... Nuestro abuelo 37. Sí, Godric y yo somos primos:- dijo Rowena a los asombrados chicos- nietos del gran mago Merlín, aunque ustedes son los primeros en saberlo, ni siquiera a Helga y a Salazar se lo dijimos 38. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron 39. Porque esa fue su última voluntad- explicó Rowena- Sabía que Morgana iría tras él así que ocultó a sus hijas, nuestras madres. Nadie supo nunca de su existencia excepto nuestros respectivos padres, pero ellos supieron guardar muy bien el secreto. Los dos murieron poco antes de nuestro nacimiento, en la guerra contra Morgana 40. Nuestro abuelo se encargó de educarnos,- siguió Godric- desde que tuvimos uso de razón fue nuestro maestro. Cuando teníamos 12 años murió, pero antes nos hizo poseedores de un secreto: la ubicación del libro negro de Morgana. En realidad eran dos y él se había apoderado de uno. Lo leímos y acordamos que nadie debería hacer los horrores que decía en él... No experimentamos en carne propia la maldición cruciatus como veo que lo hiciste tú, Harry, pero el libro estaba muy bien ilustrado 41. Demasiado bien para dos niños de doce años...- añadió Rowena con un estremecimiento 42. ¿Y que pasó... con el segundo libro?- preguntó Hermione 43. No lo sabemos- respondió Godric- Durante años buscamos pistas sobre él, pero nada. A veces me inclino a creer que nos precipitamos demasiado al destruir el primer libro. Quizá ese nos hubiera llevado al otro, pero vimos tantas cosas en él que no quedamos contentos hasta que esparcimos su última ceniza 44. Hicimos lo correcto, Godric- dijo Rowena- El abuelo lo quiso así, recuerda que si no lo destruyó antes fue porque Morgana le había lanzado un hechizo para que él no pudiera hacerlo 45. La pregunta es...- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo pudo conseguir Voldemort el segundo libro negro? 46. Me temo que no tenemos esa respuesta ahora, Harry- dijo Godric- Seguramente lo encontró por casualidad: nadie sabía de la existencia de ese libro excepto nosotros 47. Y Salazar- añadió Rowena, Godric la miró- De un día para otro empezó a comportarse muy extraño y la noche antes de su partida murmuró entre sueños que necesitaba el segundo libro negro. Iba a comentártelo al día siguiente, pero Salazar convocó a esa reunión, luego ustedes discutieron y... Debí decírtelo...- añadió sollozando- lo siento, Godric- él pasó un brazo por sus hombros 48. Vamos, eso no importa ahora- dijo tranquilizándola- Salazar no lo encontró y eso es lo importante. Como ya dije, seguramente Voldemort lo encontró por casualidad- se dirigió a los chicos- Su entrenamiento de magia sin varita está completo. Harry, Jane, desde mañana se entrenarán para hacer el Revertus Impedimenta sin varita, vengan por la tarde- los chicos asintieron 49. Será mejor que ahora vayan a dormir- añadió Rowena- Hace unos días Harry me dijo que mañana hay un partido y no querrán perdérselo, ¿verdad? 50. Claro que no,- dijo Harry- cualquiera de esos equipos puede ser nuestro rival si llegamos a la final. Hasta mañana, Godric, Rowena...- los otros chicos también se despidieron y los cuatro salieron bajo la capa invisible - Mione,- dijo Harry frente al retrato- ¿cuál es la contraseña?-  
ella iba a decírselo cuando escucharon una voz enfadada 51. Por el momento no van a necesitarla- dijo Sirius, al parecer había estado escondido esperando su regreso junto a Remus- Quítense la capa. ¡Ahora!- los chicos obedecieron enseguida- Síganme, los cuatro- los chicos caminaron silenciosamente tras él- ¡Las tres de la mañana!- decía Sirius enfadado- Lo venía sospechando desde hace días: decaídos, poca atención en clase... ¡Producto de salidas nocturnas para meterse quien sabe en que lío!- dijo deteniéndose ante una puerta y tocando- Sé lo que están pensando: soy el menos indicado para imponerles un castigo; pero no se preocupen, que no seré yo quien los castigue- en ese momento se abrió la puerta- Bien, aquí los tienes, Minerva...- si los chicos pensaron que su situación no podía empeorar se equivocaron: frente a ellos estaba, muy enfadada, la Profa. McGonagall 52. Entren- fue lo único que dijo, los chicos obedecieron- Supongo que serán conscientes de la gravedad de su falta... ¡Cuatro estudiantes fuera de sus dormitorios a las tres de la mañana! Y con una prefecta entre ellos...- Hermione agachó la cabeza- Me doy cuenta que hice mal al ilusionarme pensando que no se meterían en problemas este año, y usted, Srta. Stevens, hace muy mal en dejarse influenciar. Según los reportes que he recibido de Salem, su conducta ha sido ejemplar durante sus primeros cuatro años. Ahora díganme: ¿Dónde estuvieron? 53. Nosotros... estábamos...- empezó a decir Harry 54. ¿Sí, Sr. Potter? 55. Estábamos en... 56. En el lago...- dijo Tiff- Es que verá usted, profesora, ¡la noche estaba tan bonita! Así que nosotros pensamos que era un desperdicio no disfrutarla... 57. ...y, como mañana es sábado,- añadió Hermione- Tiff y yo les sugerimos a los chicos un paseo por la orilla del lago a la luz de las estrellas 58. Y nos lo pidieron de una forma que nosotros no pudimos resistirnos- dijo Ron- Así que las complacimos, ¿no somos unos buenos novios?- añadió sonriendo tímidamente 59. Déjenme ver si lo entiendo- dijo la profesora- La Srta. Stevens y la Srta. Granger se dieron cuenta de que esta noche estaba muy bonita y les sugirieron al Sr. Weasley y al Sr. Potter dar un paseo a la luz de las estrellas- las chicas asintieron- Ellos, por complacerlas, accedieron enseguida- Harry y Ron asintieron también- Lo que no me explico son dos cosas: primero, su hora de regreso. Un paseo a la luz de las estrellas no puede durar casi toda la noche... 60. Lo que pasó es que...- empezó a decir Ron, pero no supo que añadir 61. Nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Harry- Como vimos a Sirius y a Remus a la entrada del bosque prohibido, rodeamos el lago para que ellos no nos vieran y eso nos cansó mucho, así que nos recostamos para descansar un poco mientras mirábamos el cielo y... nos dormimos 62. Así que se durmieron... ahora dígame otra cosa, Sr. Potter: si salieron a dar un paseo a la luz de las estrellas, ¿por qué llevaba usted la capa invisible en el bolsillo durante la cena? 63. Por precaución- respondió él- La llevo allí desde hace unos días, en estos tiempos uno nunca sabe cuando podría necesitarla...- Harry se dio cuenta de que Sirius y Remus no creyeron una palabra de lo que dijeron: ni lo del paseo ni, mucho menos, la razón por la que llevaba la capa 64. Aún así, lo que han hecho es muy grave- dijo la profesora- Serán 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno y castigo para todos. Ahora regresen a la cama...- los chicos asintieron y salieron del despacho. Fueron rápidamente a la torre de Gryffindor, dieron la contraseña al retrato y entraron 65. Recuérdenme mirar el mapa la próxima vez que salgamos- dijo Harry sentándose- Jamás había visto a Sirius tan enfadado 66. Lo peor es que ni él ni Remus creyeron una palabra de lo que dijimos- añadió Tiff 67. ¿Un paseo por el lago a la luz de las estrellas?- preguntó Hermione riendo- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea, Tiff? 68. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- dijo ella, los chicos rieron- Bueno, McGonagall se lo creyó ¿no? 69. Nos sacaste de un apuro, princesa- dijo Ron- Mientras que eso no se propague por el colegio... 70. Pides demasiado- dijo Hermione- La mujer de uno de los retratos estaba despierta, yo la vi saliendo del suyo y del despacho y, no se si ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, pero acababa de salir del retrato de la Señora Gorda cuando llegamos. 71. Bueno, de todas formas necesitábamos un pretexto- dijo Harry- Hemos perdido 100 puntos para Gryffindor y estamos castigados los cuatro. Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, seguramente tendremos que levantarnos temprano- se despidieron y cada uno subió a su habitación 


	16. La Historia de Merlín, el Espejo Phixis ...

Capítulo XVI: La Historia de Merlín, el Espejo Phixis y la "Bienvenida" a Slytherin  
  
Los chicos se levantaron un poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, luego de cambiarse bajaron a la sala común y de allí fueron al gran comedor a desayunar. Los equipos que jugarían esa mañana ya estaban con el uniforme y lo más juntos que podían, ya que todos no estaban en la misma casa. Los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y se reunieron con sus compañeros de quinto de Gryffindor para ir al campo de quidditch cuando una voz los detuvo 1. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Stevens...- dijo la Profa. McGonagall dirigiéndose a ellos- Espero que no hayan olvidado su castigo... 2. No, profesora- dijo Harry mientras sus compañeros los miraban extrañados-  
Es que... no pensamos que fuera a ser hoy. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? 3. Como veo que les gusta tanto mirar las estrellas, la Profa. Sinistra me ha dicho que una de sus torres necesita que la ordenen. Ustedes se encargarán de eso... y, para asegurarme que lo hagan sin magia, me entregarán sus varitas antes de subir y se las devolveré cuando hayan terminado. Los espero a la entrada de la Torre Oeste en diez minutos- y se fue 4. ¿Castigados?- preguntó Neville- ¿En qué lío se metieron ahora? 5. Nada de que preocuparse- dijo Tiff- Y para que estén advertidos, se lo decimos de una vez: anoche perdimos 25 puntos cada uno... 6. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Lavender 7. No sé si se dieron cuenta,- empezó a decir Tiff- pero anoche el cielo estaba muy hermoso: todo brillante y cuajado de estrellas...- y les echó a sus compañeros el mismo cuento que a McGonagall, sólo que ellos, sobre todo las chicas, pensaron que era una crueldad de parte de su profesora castigarlos sólo por hacer lo que todos los novios hacen al menos una vez en su vida 8. Un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas...- dijo Parvati- ¡es tan romántico! 9. Y anoche el cielo en verdad estaba como dice Tiff- añadió Lavender- El lago debió estar precioso...- luego de unos minutos, los cuatro chicos fueron a la torre oeste, allí los esperaban las dos profesoras 10. Minerva me ha dicho que ustedes se encargarán de ordenar la torre- dijo la Profa. Sinistra- En realidad no se utiliza desde hace años, pero es la única que tiene el techo encantado para que refleje de día el cielo nocturno, así no tendrán que trasnocharse durante los T.I.M.O.S ni tampoco a partir del siguiente año. Vengan conmigo... 11. Antes entréguenme sus varitas- dijo McGonagall, los chicos obedecieron. Subieron con su profesora de astronomía durante casi diez minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al que sería, desde el próximo año, su nuevo salón de clase. Era un salón grande y estaba tenuemente iluminado, en el techo se observaba el mismo paisaje que durante sus clases en la noche 12. Como ven es muy adecuado para las clases- dijo la profesora, luego apuntó a unas antorchas- Incendio- el cuarto se iluminó mejor y los chicos pudieron ver que estaba cubierto de polvo- Mi antecesora pensó que lo mejor era estudiar el cielo nocturno, así que dejó esta torre. Lo que tienen que hacer es limpiarla y acomodar sus accesorios para las clases. No creo que encuentren nada útil pero, si encuentran algún libro que se le haya olvidado a mi predecesora, dénselo a Minerva luego. ¿Alguna pregunta?- los chicos negaron con la cabeza- Bien, Buena Suerte entonces, espero poder traer mis cosas mañana- y salió dejando a los chicos solos 13. No sé ustedes,- dijo Tiff- pero yo no creo que podamos limpiar esto en un solo día sin magia 14. Y necesitamos hacerlo en la mañana- dijo Hermione- Harry y tú deben estar en la cámara esta tarde, a menos que... Claro, apuesto a que ninguna de las profesoras sabe en realidad cuan sucio está este salón, así que no se sorprenderán si terminamos temprano 15. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry 16. Que ahora podemos saber que tan bien se nos da la magia sin varita: podemos limpiar el salón con magia. La Profa. McGonagall nos confiscó las varitas así que no sospechará nada... 17. Muy buena idea, Hermione- dijo Tiff- Empecemos...  
  
Cada uno fue a un rincón del salón y empezó a sacudir el polvo y a poner todo en su lugar. A pesar de que lo hacían con magia, limpiar el salón les estaba costando mucho trabajo, ya que era muy grande y la experiencia con magia sin varita era muy poca, así que los hechizos los dejaban algo cansados. Pero les consolaba saber que no hubieran terminado nunca de limpiar el salón sin magia. Llevaban toda la mañana limpiando, y ya casi terminaban, cuando Harry notó algo junto al último armario que le faltaba sacudir: era un paquete negro con tres letras "C" y una "L" rodeando a una gran letra "M". Lo sacó con cuidado y lo redujo para revisarlo después. Sacudió el armario rigurosamente y fue a sentarse con sus amigos, que habían terminado al mismo tiempo que él 1. No quiero imaginar como hubiéramos terminado si realmente lo hubiéramos hecho sin magia- dijo Ron 2. Oigan, encontré esto junto a un armario- dijo Harry sacando el paquete de su bolsillo- Finite Incantatem- el paquete volvió a su normalidad y los chicos se acercaron a verlo- ¿Qué creen que sea? 3. Nunca lo sabremos si no lo abrimos- dijo Tiff- Hazlo...- Harry abrió el paquete y empezó a examinar su contenido- Y... ¿es algo interesante? 4. Vaya que lo es,- dijo Harry- pero no precisamente para Sinistra... Miren esto- los chicos se acercaron y vieron que Harry tenía un grueso libro rojo que decía en la portada "Diario de los Merodeadores". Los otros eran álbumes de fotos que estaban etiquetados por años, desde segundo hasta séptimo, ya que el de primer año era más pequeño. Los chicos los revisaron y vieron que las fotos eran de todas las bromas que los Merodeadores habían hecho durante su vida estudiantil. 5. ¡Guay!- dijo Tiff- Apuesto a que Sirius y Remus no saben que esto estaba aquí... 6. Y no lo sabrán- dijo Harry metiendo los libros en el paquete- Reducio- y metió el diminuto paquete en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego miró su reloj- Las dos de la tarde- dijo- Será mejor que busquemos a la Profa. McGonagall para decirle que el salón ya está listo. Godric y Rowena deben estar preocupados...- bajaron y se disponían a ir al despacho de su jefa de casa cuando una voz los detuvo... 7. Alto...- dijo Sirius tras ellos- necesito hablar con ustedes. Vengan conmigo- los cuatro lo siguieron hasta las mazmorras- Entren- dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho- Minerva podrá ser muy buena jefa de casa y la mejor profesora que tiene este colegio- dijo una vez adentro- Pero anoche bajó la guardia: ustedes no estuvieron paseando bajo la luz de las es...- en ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, Sirius fue a abrir- Ya estás aquí... Bueno, pues tendrás que esperar a que resuelva un asunto más importante... 8. Hace una semana recibiste un aviso de que vendría hoy- dijo una voz desagradable que Harry conocía perfectamente- No tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo, Black... 9. Genial...- dijo Harry en voz baja- Si antes estaba enfadado ahora va a estarlo más... 10. ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Tiff, en ese momento, Sirius entró acompañado de alguien más 11. Ya te lo dije, Snape- decía Sirius- A mí tampoco me agrada que vengas, pero tú te empeñas así que ese no es mi problema. Siéntate y espera que enseguida estoy contigo...- Snape entró y se sentó de mal humor en una silla junto a su antiguo escritorio- ¿Y bien?- les preguntó a los chicos 12. ¿Y bien qué?- preguntó Harry inocentemente, haciendo que Sirius perdiera aún más la paciencia 13. ¡¿Qué hacían a las tres de la mañana fuera de la torre de Gryffindor?!- Harry vio un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de Snape 14. Ya te lo dijimos- respondió Harry en el mismo tono- Mione y Tiff nos pidieron que... 15. ¡¡NO ME VOY A CREER EL CUENTO DEL PASEO A LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS SI ES LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, HENRY POTTER!! ¡Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora! Tú no acostumbras a llevar la capa invisible en el bolsillo sólo por precaución... 16. Jamás voy a entenderte- dijo Harry- Primero me regañas porque no soy cuidadoso e ir a parar a San Mungo como si yo lo hubiera estado buscando, y ahora lo haces porque tomo mis precauciones 17. No veo que una capa invisible te ayude mucho a ser precavido... 18. Pues yo sí. Piénsalo Sirius: si Voldemort ataca el colegio, lo que sabemos que no es imposible, al primero que buscará será a mí. Si me encuentra, tendré que enfrentarme a él y entonces si no me mata Voldemort lo harás tú... 19. Tienes que admitirlo, Black:- dijo Snape burlón- tiene mejores argumentos que ustedes cuatro juntos... Creo que alguien está probando una cucharada de su propia medicina- canturreó divertido 20. ¡Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa!- dijo Sirius- Muy bien, si no me lo quieres decir, allá tú, pero le voy a escribir a mi padrino y ya veremos lo que piensa... 21. Como si me importara...- Sirius decidió cambiar de argumento 22. Entonces escribiré al castillo- dijo- Estoy seguro de que Poony sabrá leerle mi carta al fantasma de mi madrina, James solía decir que ese elfo era muy inteligente... 23. Y estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Harry- Pero creo que escribirle a mi abuela será peor para ti que para mí... 24. ¿Qué quieres decir? 25. Haz memoria Sirius: en navidad mis primos intentaron matarse y se cambiaron el color de piel en su presencia y lo único que dijo fue "¡Que niños tan encantadores! Se nota que son todos unos Potter..." ¿En realidad crees que se moleste porque fui a dar un paseo con mi novia a la orilla del lago? 26. Eso es lo que tú dices... 27. Eso fue lo que sucedió- terció Tiff- Ya sabes que las mujeres somos muy caprichosas algunas veces... 28. Y ahora, Sirius,- dijo Hermione- deberías dejar de quitarle su tiempo al Prof. Snape, ya que nosotros tenemos que buscar a la Profa. McGonagall. Con permiso...- los cuatro salieron dejando a Sirius muy enfadado y se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall- Snape no lo sabe,- añadió cuando estaban fuera de las mazmorras- pero nos acaba de sacar de un apuro... 29. Y, por única vez, pareció disfrutarlo- dijo Harry 30. ¿Quién era el hombre que estaba con Sirius?- preguntó Tiff- No lo he visto en el colegio, pero Hermione lo llamó "profesor"... 31. Ese, princesa,- dijo Ron- es Severus Snape, nuestro "queridísimo" maestro titular de pociones, a quien Sirius está reemplazando...- habían llegado hasta el despacho de la Profa. McGonagall, Hermione tocó y la puerta se abrió enseguida- Buenas Tardes, profesora- dijeron entrando 32. Buenas Tardes- dijo ella- Me imagino que ya habrán terminado...- los chicos asintieron- Bien, aquí tienen sus varitas- dijo entregándoselas- Más tarde iré a revisar la torre y si no está bien ordenada tendrán que repetir el trabajo. Y no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir ¿entendieron?- los chicos asintieron- Pueden retirarse...- los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a la cámara, pero en el camino se encontraron con el director 33. Vaya,- dijo sonriendo- a ustedes los estaba buscando. Me imagino que vienen de cumplir su castigo... 34. ¿Usted sabe...? 35. Oh sí, Minerva me comentó en el desayuno algo sobre un paseo que había terminado a las tres de la mañana... Tengo que admitir que fue una muy buena excusa... Díganme, ¿qué han estado aprendiendo durante estos días? 36. Magia sin varita- respondió Tiff- Al principio nos costó un poco, pero luego fue muy fácil hacerlo... 37. Hablando de eso...- dijo Harry- Se supone que debemos estar en la cámara desde hace una hora, Godric y Rowena deben estar preocupados... 38. Entonces no los entretengo más,- dijo Dumbledore- los espero en mi despacho mañana en la mañana- los chicos se despidieron del director y fueron a la cámara. Pronunciaron la contraseña y entraron 39. Menos mal,- dijo Godric- nos tenían muy preocupados... ¿Ocurrió algo grave? 40. Nada malo- respondió Harry- Simplemente anoche ocurrió lo que veníamos temiendo desde hace semanas: Nos atraparon cuando íbamos a nuestros dormitorios... 41. Y, como castigo, pasamos limpiando la torre Oeste toda la mañana- dijo Tiff 42. ¿La torre oeste?- preguntó Rowena- ¿La que Helga encantó para que los alumnos puedan estudiar astrología durante el día?- ellos asintieron- Pero esa torre es muy grande... 43. Y no se había ocupado durante años,- dijo Hermione- así que estaba llena de polvo. Y encima la Profa. McGonagall nos confiscó las varitas para asegurarse de que lo hiciéramos sin magia 44. ¡¿Cómo pudieron limpiar toda la torre sin magia en tan poco tiempo?!- preguntó Godric 45. No dijimos que lo habíamos hecho sin magia- dijo Tiff- No hubiéramos terminado si hubiera sido así... Menos mal que ninguna de las dos profesoras que tienen que revisar la torre se dio cuenta que tan polvorienta estaba... 46. Bien, entonces empecemos con lo nuestro. Primero quiero comprobar que tan bien saben hacerlo con varita... Tú primero, Harry, ven conmigo- los dos se colocaron en el centro del salón- Bien, yo te lanzaré un encantamiento de desarme y tú tratarás de devolvérmelo... ¿Listo?- Harry asintió- Bien, a la cuenta de tres... Uno... dos... ¡TRES!.. ¡Expeliarmus...! 47. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- dijo Harry haciendo un círculo con su varita, Godric salió volando y fue a estrellarse contra la pared al otro lado de la cámara- Lo siento...- dijo Harry acercándose, al igual que los otros- ¿Te encuentras bien? 48. Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Godric levantándose- Accio Varita...- su varita volvió a sus manos- Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry, demasiado bien... Rowena ¿te importaría practicar con Jane mientras busco en el cuarto alguna poción que nos sirva?- ella asintió- Harry, ven conmigo- los dos entraron por una puerta lateral a una habitación muy grande. En un rincón estaban una cama y un escritorio con varios libros encima, mientras que gran parte de la habitación estaba ocupada por una mesa llena de frascos y calderos- Mi abuelo era experto en pociones, trató de enseñarnos a Rowena y a mí pero no llegamos a ser tan buenos como él, en eso nos superaba Salazar. Mi abuelo solía decir que no sabía como no nos gustaban las pociones si nuestras madres eran unas expertas... 49. Merlín es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos- dijo Harry- Seguramente no era bueno sólo en pociones 50. Mi abuelo era un gran mago en todos los campos, pero especialmente en Artes Oscuras, sabía muchísimo sobre ellas... Por eso Morgana no pudo vencerlo, a pesar de ser tan poderosa ella misma- añadió tomándose una pócima- Me siento mucho mejor. Será mejor que volvamos...- estaban saliendo cuando algo llamó la atención de Harry 51. Godric...- dijo señalando un objeto cubierto con una tela púrpura- ¿Qué es eso? 52. Será mejor que no te acerques a ese objeto- le advirtió- ¿Has escuchado hablar del espejo de Oesed? 53. He visto el espejo de Oesed... está en el pasillo del tercer piso. ¿Este es otro de ellos? 54. No, es todo lo contrario. El espejo de Oesed te muestra tu mayor deseo, éste lo hace con tu mayor temor... Pero, a diferencia del de Oesed, este no es el único espejo Phixis que existe. Hay otro escondido en la ermita de Merlín... ¿Has escuchado hablar de ella? 55. Dicen que es sólo una leyenda... 56. No lo es, esa ermita existe. Los espejos Phixis eran utilizados por Morgana para chantajear a magos muy poderosos y ponerlos de su lado: los tomaba prisioneros y los ponía frente al espejo para así saber sus temores y amenazarlos con hacerlos realidad. Mi abuelo logró apoderarse de uno y lo ocultó en la ermita para que Morgana no lo encontrara... pero eso tuvo un alto precio... 57. ¿Cuál? 58. Mi madre y la de Rowena eran hermanas gemelas... Morgana tomó prisionero a mi abuelo y lo puso frente al espejo, de esa forma pudo saber su punto débil: sus hijas. El espejo mostró sólo una imagen, ya que las dos eran idénticas, así que Morgana planificó una sola muerte... y lo logró tres años después: mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo tenía dos años 59. Lo siento...- murmuró Harry 60. No importa eso ahora. Te seguiré contando la historia: cuando logró escapar, mi abuelo se llevó el espejo con él y ocultó a sus hijas y a sus familias, ya que nosotros veníamos en camino. Yo soy unas semanas mayor a Rowena, su madre murió al nacer ella y mi madre nos crió hasta su muerte. Luego quedamos a cargo de nuestro abuelo, a partir de su muerte empezamos a desenvolvernos solos. Tres años después logré descubrir el castillo de Morgana y el otro espejo. Me lo llevé al castillo de Gryffindor y luego lo traje a Hogwarts 61. ¿No hubiera sido mejor destruir los dos espejos? 62. Esas eran mis intenciones, pero la única forma de destruir los espejos es juntarlos, y mi abuelo jamás nos reveló la ubicación de la ermita. Pero, ahora que hemos regresado, Rowena y yo queremos continuar su búsqueda, trae a Albus esta noche: he notado que es un mago muy sabio y él podrá ayudarme. Ahora será mejor que salgamos o Rowena se enfadará...- salieron y se encontraron a Rowena en una silla en el mismo estado que Godric antes de entrar a la habitación- Aquí tienes- dijo él entregándole un frasco, que ella bebió 63. ¿Se puede saber por qué demoraste tanto? Esta poción ya la teníamos preparada 64. Bueno, es que...- empezó Godric nervioso- Rowena querida, ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que no era conveniente que el espejo Phixis permaneciera en el castillo de Gryffindor? 65. Te lo dije varias veces, pero al parecer tú me escuchaste sólo una... aunque no pensé que lo hicieras 66. Pues ya vez que lo hice... y decidí seguir tu consejo. El espejo está aquí... en Hogwarts 67. ¡¿QUÉ EL ESPEJO ESTÁ DONDE...?! Definitivamente tú no tienes remedio, ¿qué pasa si un estudiante se encuentra con ese espejo? 68. No lo harán, el espejo está en mi habitación dentro de la cámara. Les recomiendo que no se acerquen a él- les dijo a los chicos- Harry ya les dirá luego la razón. Por el estado en que estaba Rowena cuando llegamos, debo suponer que Jane también domina el Revertus Impedimenta...- ella asintió- Bien, entonces vamos a practicarlo sin varita. El movimiento de la mano es el mismo que el de la varita, háganlo y pronuncien las palabras... 69. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- pronunciaron haciendo un círculo con sus manos, una débil luz dorada emanó de ellas- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tiff 70. La prueba de que podrán hacerlo- dijo Godric- Como no había hechizo que interceptar, sus manos expresaron su poder mágico, aunque no todo... Menos mal que traje más poción 71. ¿No podríamos intentarlo con otro hechizo menos... agresivo?- preguntó Rowena 72. Sugiéreme uno que sea más inofensivo... 73. Tienes razón. Bien Harry, ahora te toca conmigo: aquí voy ¡Expeliarmus! 74. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- como era de esperarse, Rowena salió volando por los aires y se estrelló contra la pared, Harry se acercó a ella- ¿Te encuentras bien? 75. Sí, no te preocupes- dijo ella mientras Harry la ayudaba a levantarse- Lo has hecho muy bien, te toca Jane... 76. Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Godric- ¡Expeliarmus! 77. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- dijo Tiff haciendo un círculo con su mano. Ahora fue Godric quien se golpeó en la pared- Perfecto, ni siquiera yo lo manejé tan pronto. Ahora dennos un descanso de unas semanas, voy a traer a Helga de regreso... Ya les avisaré con Falcore cuando venir... 78. ¿Todavía tienes a ese pajarraco?- preguntó Rowena 79. Eres la primera persona que escucho referirse así cuando habla de un fénix- dijo Godric- Y no cualquier fénix, sino la primera cría del fénix de nuestro abuelo 80. Para mí no es más que un pajarraco caprichoso y maniático... 81. Pajarraco es eso que tú tenías como mascota... 82. ¡No te metas con mi águila! 83. ¡Entonces tú no te metas con mi fénix! 84. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- les dijo Harry a los chicos en voz baja- Esto va para rato...- los cuatro salieron de la cámara dejando a los dos adultos discutiendo acaloradamente- Yo no sé ustedes,- dijo Harry una vez afuera- pero yo tengo hambre. Ya son más de las cuatro de la tarde y aún no hemos almorzado. Vamos a ver si conseguimos algo en las cocinas- fueron hasta las cocinas y, ni bien entraron allí, Harry sintió como unos pequeños bracitos le apretaban las costillas- Hola... Dobby...- dijo casi sin aliento 85. ¡Harry Potter, señor!- chilló el elfo- Harry Potter ha venido a ver a Dobby... La Srta. Hermione dijo que Harry Potter había estado muy ocupado porque era el capitán del equipo de quidditch. Dobby se alegra mucho por el señor Harry Potter...- Harry miró a su novia interrogante 86. Bueno, algo tenía que hacer mientras ustedes entrenaban quidditch ¿no?- dijo ella- ¿Cómo está Winky, Dobby? 87. Mucho mejor, señorita. Ahora Winky cumple con su trabajo y ya no llora tanto, aunque de vez en cuando recuerda a su antiguo amo... 88. Eso está bien, Dobby- dijo Ron- ¿No tendrán algo de comer?- de inmediato se acercaron media docena de elfos con una bandeja que contenía varios platos- Gracias- los chicos comieron y estuvieron con los elfos un rato. Al parecer, Hermione había logrado que la escucharan y los elfos parecían ir aceptando poco a poco sus ideas e iban cambiando de forma de pensar, lo que tenía muy satisfecha a la chica. Luego de diez minutos de charla, los chicos fueron a su sala común, allí se encontraba sólo a Becky 89. ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó ella al verlos 90. Cumpliendo nuestro castigo- respondió Hermione- ¿Qué tal el partido? 91. No se perdieron de mucho. El Instituto Faraónico anotó a los 40 minutos, antes sólo se pasaban e interceptaban la quaffle entre los dos equipos. Fue un alivio cuando el buscador australiano atrapó la snitch poco antes de las dos horas de partido, estaba aburridísimo... 92. Pero ese resultado les conviene- dijo Harry- Llevan la delantera de su grupo... 93. Y ahora tenemos a Jhon presionándonos para el próximo partido. Está insoportable... Por cierto Tiff, ¿puedo hablar unos minutos contigo?- ella asintió y se fueron a una mesa en un rincón- Necesito tu ayuda... 94. Estás preocupada, ¿qué ocurre? 95. Verás, esta tarde después del almuerzo...  
  
===== Flash Back ===== 1. Becky, ¿vienes con nosotros?- dijo Lavender mientras salían de la mesa de Gryffindor- Vamos a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre la tarea de encantamientos 2. Vamos, a decir verdad yo tampoco la hago aún... 3. Oye Becky- dijo Parvati- ¿El capitán de su equipo de quidditch es pariente tuyo? 4. Sí, es mi primo- Fred y George las alcanzaron en ese momento 5. Oye Becky,- dijo Fred- no pudimos evitar escuchar que el capitán de Salem es tu primo... 6. Sí, lo es ¿Por qué? 7. En ese caso, adviértele que aquí no nos gustan los fanfarrones- dijo George 8. No sé como sea en Salem,- añadió Fred- pero aquí protegemos mucho a nuestras compañeras, sean o no de nuestra casa. Excepto los Slytherin pero esos son caso aparte... 9. ¿Qué quieren decir?- preguntó Becky, aunque sospechaba por donde iba la cosa 10. Vamos a ser directos contigo- dijo George- Dile a tu primo que, o deja de andar difamando a Tiff o se las verá con las tres cuartas partes de Hogwarts... ===== Fin Flash Back =====  
  
1. ...y se alejaron muy serios dejando a las chicas intrigadas- terminó Becky 2. Ya me esperaba algo así de parte de tu primo- dijo Tiff- Por eso le conté todo a Ron en cuanto me enteré que venían... Como te imaginarás, no le agradó mucho saberlo. Con mucho esfuerzo logré que me prometiera no hacer nada, pero me advirtió que, a la primera que Jhon se metiera conmigo, no respondería de sus actos... 3. Por eso necesito tu ayuda- dijo Becky- No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquí te quieren mucho, pero al parecer el idiota de mi primo no se ha dado cuenta... 4. Lo que no me explico es de que forma quieres que te ayude... 5. Hay que hacer que deje de correr ese tonto rumor como lo hizo en Salem. Tal vez si hablas con él... 6. No, Becky, pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso. Ya arriesgué mi relación con Ron al contarle lo ocurrido, no pienso hacerlo de nuevo... Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que me escucharía? 7. Tienes razón, pero entiéndeme: Jhon es un sinvergüenza de primera, pero es mi primo... 8. Te entiendo. Mira, ¿por qué no hablas con Maggie? Ella podrá convencerlo, o puedes tratar de que las dos neuronas de Frazer entiendan la situación... 9. ¿Carrie? Lo que hará será ayudarlo sólo por verte disgustada 10. Inténtalo al menos. Yo no puedo hacer nada, ya te lo dije 11. Sí, te entiendo. Pero yo ya sé que hacer: le escribiré a Miss Morris, eso haré... 12. Trata primero de hablar con él- dijo Tiff- No querrás molestar a Miss Morris sin motivo...- Becky asintió y salió por el retrato mientras Tiff regresaba con sus amigos 13. ¿Hay algún problema con Becky?- preguntó Ron saliendo a su encuentro 14. Luego te lo explico- respondió Tiff en voz baja- No quiero arruinarte el humor 15. Creo saber de que se trata- dijo Ron enfadado- Su primo ya está empezando a hacer de las suyas ¿verdad? Ya empezó a decir mentiras sobre ti por todo el colegio... 16. Sí, y tus hermanos ya le hicieron una advertencia a Becky para que Jhon mantenga la boca cerrada... 17. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso... 18. No necesitas decírmelo, sé que jamás romperías la promesa que me hiciste- dijo sonriendo- Por eso te quiero tanto...- añadió dándole un corto beso en los labios. Por un momento, Ron se preocupó de que Harry los viera, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado con Hermione para reparar en ellos, así que le devolvió el beso 19. Yo también te quiero princesa, te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi... 20. ¿Cuándo te pusiste a gritar como un loco pensando que éramos ladrones?- preguntó divertida, Ron rió 21. Entonces no te había visto- dijo- Me refiero a cuando fuimos juntos al Caldero Chorreante con polvos flu- estuvieron hablando de todo un poco durante más de dos horas, mientras hacían los deberes, hasta que el retrato se abrió y por él entró, muy pálida, la Profa. McGonagall 22. Srta. Granger, Srta. Stevens... acompáñenme, el director necesita hablar con ustedes... No, no es nada relacionado con su castigo, por ahora no puedo decirles nada más... Potter, Weasley, si ven al Sr. Thomas y al Sr. Finnigan envíenlos a la dirección, al igual que a los hermanos Creevey. La contraseña es "caramelo de limón"- y salió seguida de Tiff y Hermione, que iban muy intrigadas 23. ¿De qué crees que se trate?- preguntó Ron- Las dos son estudiantes modelos y no han dado motivo de queja, excepto por lo de anoche, pero de ser eso nos hubiera llevado también a nosotros...- en ese momento, Colin Creevey entró a la sala común 24. Harry...- dijo- El Prof. Black está preguntando por ti desde hace rato, dijo que vayas a su despacho cuanto antes... 25. Gracias Colin- dijo Harry- A propósito, tú y tu hermano deben ir a la dirección... Órdenes de la Profa. McGonagall- añadió ante la cara asustada del muchacho- la contraseña es "caramelo de limón" 26. Bueno, entonces iré a buscar a Dennis. Nos vemos luego, Harry...- y salió por el retrato 27. Será mejor que me vaya yo también- dijo él- Sirius no está de buen humor hoy- salió por el retrato y fue rápidamente al despacho de su padrino, lo encontró acompañado de Remus y... ¿Snape? Sí era él, y los tres tenían aspecto sombrío 28. Te esperábamos, Harry- dijo Sirius- Vamos al gran comedor... no hagas preguntas por ahora- Harry decidió que lo mejor era no replicar, así que siguió a los adultos. En el comedor no estaban sólo los estudiantes que la subdirectora había ido buscando a Gryffindor, sino varios de distintas casas. Además de la Profa. Sprout, el Prof. Flitwick y dos miembros del ministerio: Alfred y Robert Potter. Harry los miró indiferente y fue a sentarse junto a su novia- Bien, todos se preguntarán para que han sido llamados... Lamentablemente no son buenas noticias- dijo Sirius poniéndose junto a su padrino- Para quienes no lo conocen, este hombre es Alfred Potter: Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia, él será quien les explique la situación... 29. Bien,- empezó a decir- seré claro con ustedes: esta mañana varios miembros del departamento recibimos lechuzas avisándonos que varios... de lugares habitados por muggles habían sido atacados por mortífagos. Éstos eran tantos, que los magos que nos enviaron las lechuzas no lo habían podido hacerlo antes por estar combatiendo contra ellos... Entre varios miembros del ministerio hicimos una lista de los centros atacados y todos tienen un patrón común: de alguna forma, El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado consiguió la lista de todos los alumnos sang...- Sirius le dio un codazo con disimulo- de origen muggle que hay en Hogwarts y atacaron a sus familias... 30. ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos 31. Silencio- pidió Dumbledore- Alfred aún no termina... continúa, por favor 32. Gracias, Sr. Director. No todos sus familiares están muertos,- añadió- pero muchos lo están y hay varios heridos, además de una gran cantidad en estado de shock 33. Todos han sido trasladados al hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas- añadió Robert- Se están preparando trasladores para que todos vallan allí. Además debemos comunicarles que, en vista de que sus familiares sobrevivientes no estarán a salvo por ahora, se ha determinado alojarlos en un lugar seguro por un tiempo... Uno de esos lugares será Hogwarts- al parecer, ni él ni su padre parecían de acuerdo con eso... 34. El castillo es muy grande y no se ocupa en toda su capacidad- dijo el director- Así que se está preparando un área para alojarlos. Será con los más jóvenes, ya que los adultos se sentirían un poco fuera de lugar, además ellos podrán acudir de oyentes a las clases y actividades que deseen, para que no se aburran... Bien, creo que los trasladores están listos, vayan en grupos de cinco, en el hospital los estarán esperando y les dirán el estado de sus familias- Harry se dirigía con sus compañeros de curso a un traslador cuando Sirius lo llamó 35. Harry, escucha- dijo- No te mandé llamar sólo para que estés junto a Hermione y a Tiff... El caso es... que en el internado donde está Rose estudian varias hermanas de magos, así que también fue atacado 36. ¿Y Rose?- preguntó Harry alarmado- ¿Has sabido algo de ella? ¿Está bien? 37. No lo sé, he logrado que incluyan su nombre entre los familiares de magos, ya que hay varias muggles que no tienen nada que ver con la magia en San Mungo, pero no he podido averiguar sobre ella 38. Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Seamus- En el hospital preguntas por ella...- los cinco Gryffindors fueron hasta un traslador y en pocos instantes estuvieron en la recepción del hospital, en la que los alumnos tenían acosado al grupo de enfermeras que tenían una lista en sus manos 39. Con calma, jóvenes...- dijo una de ellas- Vamos a dales información sobre sus familiares en cuanto hagan silencio y escuchen mis instrucciones- todos hicieron silencio- Así esta mejor, la cosa es así: Annie- una enfermera se adelantó- dará información sobre las personas con apellido de la A a la H, Violet de la I a la Q y yo les informaré sobre las personas de apellido de la R hasta la Z- todos fueron donde distintas enfermeras, Harry, Hermione, Seamus y los Hermanos Creevey se acercaron a la enfermera llamada Annie 40. Nombre completo, lugar del ataque y parentesco- dijo ella con los ojos fijos en la lista 41. Lilian Rose Barlow Evans,- dijo Harry- Colegio de Señoritas de Bristol, es mi prima por parte de madre 42. Déjame ver... Barlow... Barlow... ¡aquí está!- dijo ubicándola- Buenas noticias: está viva e ilesa, pero hemos tenido que sedarla levemente, estaba muy nerviosa... Pabellón A 43. ¿Podré hablar con ella? 44. En unos minutos despertará- dijo amablemente, luego se dirigió a Hermione- Bien querida: nombre, lugar del ataque y parentesco... 45. Norte de Londres, son mis padres y mis tres hermanos- dijo ella 46. Entonces no te complicaré demasiado: dime los nombres de tus padres y luego los de tus hermanos... 47. Mis padres son Richard y Alison Granger... 48. Bien... veamos Granger... sí, aquí están: buenas noticias también para ti, los dos están vivos, pero han sido heridos levemente, nada de cuidado, mañana les darán de alta. Pabellón B- Hermione suspiró aliviada 49. ¿Y mis hermanos? Estaban pasando unos días en casa: Rick, Alan y Mary Granger 50. Veamos... los tres están vivos, Alan está herido levemente, pero fuera de peligro igual que tus padres, mañana podrá irse. Rick y Mary están en el pabellón A- los chicos dieron gracias a la enfermera y fueron a buscar a Tiff, que estaba junto a la enfermera que les había dado las instrucciones 51. Veamos, querida- dijo nerviosa- Repíteme sus nombres y, de ser posible, la dirección de tu casa 52. William Alexander Stevens Jackson y Mary Anne Richardson Stevens. La dirección, déjeme recordar, acabamos de mudarnos... ¡ya sé! Calle Silver, número 15, Londres- la enfermera buscó en la lista cada vez más pálida- ¿Dónde están? Quiero verlos... hablar con ellos 53. Lo siento querida... pero me temo que lo último no va a ser posible... 54. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso...? 55. Tus padres... los dos murieron, querida... En verdad lo lamento... 56. ¡NO! ¡Eso no es cierto! Usted se confundió... revise la lista otra vez 57. Lo siento, pero son las únicas personas con ese apellido en la lista 58. ¡NO, ESO NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Tiff- ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!- estaba, a todas luces, sufriendo un ataque de nervios, por lo que Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarla, pero todo era en vano 59. Doctor- dijo la enfermera- esta muchacha tiene un ataque de nervios...- el médico se acercó 60. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó mientras le inyectaba un calmante 61. Sus padres murieron durante el ataque... me temo que no tuve tacto al darle la noticia- dijo apenada 62. Te conozco, Sue, y sé que le diste la noticia con la mayor delicadeza posible, no podías evitar que la afecte 63. Tiene razón- dijo Harry en un susurro- No es culpa suya, enfermera, Tiff es hija única... 64. ¿Ustedes son sus amigos?- preguntó el médico, los dos asintieron- Lo mejor será que uno de ustedes la acompañe durante esta noche, no despertará hasta mañana pero será bueno que encuentre una cara conocida cuando lo haga... 65. Nosotros tenemos que ver a unos familiares en los pabellones A y B- dijo Harry- pero después iremos a su lado... 66. Perfecto, mientras tanto la ubicaremos en una habitación. Sue se los dirá después en cual...- los dos asintieron y fueron al pabellón B. Tanto Alan como su madre estaban dormidos, pero el Sr. Granger leía "El Profeta" con un brazo escayolado. Hermione corrió hacia él 67. ¡Papá!- dijo abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Me preocupé tanto... 68. Vamos, pequeña, no fue más que un susto- dijo él tranquilizándola- No tenías por qué venir 69. ¿Cómo que no? No sabía si estaban heridos... o muertos 70. No es para tanto- insistió su padre, luego se fijó en Harry- Mira que tienes a tu novio ahí parado. Acércate, Harry, me da gusto volver a verte... 71. ¿Cómo está, Sr. Granger?- dijo tímidamente mientras se acercaba- Me alegra que esté bien 72. Gracias, muchacho. Estoy bien, no fue más que un buen susto... Hace más de tres años que no te veía, pero mira nada más como has crecido... 73. ¿Qué ocurrió, papá?- preguntó Hermione 74. Bueno, eran como las tres de la mañana cuando escuchamos una explosión en nuestra calle. Tu madre y yo pensamos que algún vecino podría estar en problemas así que nos asomamos por la ventana y en el cielo estaba dibujada una especie de calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca...- Hermione se estremeció- Tu madre presintió que eso no podía traer nada bueno así que prohibió a tus hermanos, que habían despertado con el ruido, salir a la calle. Nos quedamos todos junto a la ventana y enseguida aparecieron unos hombres con unas capuchas negras y máscaras, todos tenían varitas en sus manos y derribaron la puerta de unos vecinos, luego escuchamos unos gritos... como si los estuvieran torturando. La gente empezó a salir a la calle y eran atacados por unos rayos verdes. Tu madre recordó algo que le tú le habías dicho sobre magos tenebrosos que conjuraban esa señal en el cielo antes de matar gente así que nos ordenó no salir de la habitación 75. ¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó Harry- ¿Por qué están heridos? 76. Porque mis hijos varones me salieron más tercos que nadie... No hicieron caso de los ruegos de su madre y salieron para tratar de hacerse los héroes. Luego de unos minutos yo bajé para traerlos conmigo, dejando a Alison muy angustiada junto con Mary, para entonces ya habían llegado magos del Ministerio de Magia y estaban controlando un poco la situación, así que los otros huyeron dejando la calle hecha un desastre. Salí y vi a Alan con una herida en la cabeza, en el apuro de ir con él me caí y me rompí el brazo... Luego los del ministerio nos trajeron aquí para atendernos y nos encontramos con tu madre, creo que trató de romper un vidrio o algo parecido, tenía varios pedazos de cristal en sus manos pero ya se los quitaron todos... De quienes no sé nada es de Rick y Mary- terminó preocupado 77. Ellos están bien, papá, una enfermera nos dijo que no resultaron heridos, están aquí en el hospital, en el mismo pabellón que la prima de Harry 78. Entonces vayan a verlos, tu madre y Alan despertarán dentro de un rato, les dieron algo para que se duerman. Mary y Rick deben estar preocupados y Harry seguro quiere ver a su prima... 79. Volveremos luego, papá- dijo Hermione parándose- Otra cosa: los del ministerio nos dijeron que enviarán a todos los sobrevivientes a un lugar seguro durante un tiempo, espero que tú y mamá no objeten a causa de esa manía que tienen por el trabajo... 80. No lo haremos, de todas formas pensábamos tomar unas vacaciones. Incluso te íbamos a escribir para avisarte que ni tus hermanos ni nosotros íbamos a pasar la Semana Santa en Londres, pensábamos hacer un viaje por América que duraría dos o tres meses, teníamos planeado partir pasado mañana 81. Lo importante ahora es su seguridad- dijo Harry- No creo que tengan que esconderse por tanto tiempo, así que todo se reducirá a acortar sus vacaciones... 82. Ahora vamos a ver a Rose y a Mary y Rick, cuando despierte mamá dile que trataré de regresar hoy- salieron y se dirigieron al pabellón A. Casi junto a la puerta, estaba Rose... 83. ¡Harry!- dijo en cuanto los vio, salió de la cama y fue a abrazarlos- ¡Hermione! Me alegra mucho verlos... 84. A nosotros también, Rose- dijo Harry- Y me alegra ver que estés bien, la enfermera dijo que habían tenido que sedarte porque estabas muy nerviosa... 85. Lo estaba, la última vez que ocurrió algo así aún me causa pesadillas... 86. Y no es para menos- dijo Hermione- Seguramente anoche fue peor... 87. Sí, un poco...Oye, Hermione, hace un rato hablé con una chica que dijo ser tu hermana, Mary Granger... 88. ¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella ansiosa 89. Los voy a llevar con ella- los dos siguieron hasta el final de la habitación y se detuvieron ante una cama, donde estaba Mary leyendo un libro...Al sentir su presencia levantó la mirada 90. ¡Hermi!- dijo abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Ay hermanita! 91. Ya pasó todo, Mary... Todo está bien... 92. Pero mamá está herida... y no sabemos nada sobre papá y Alan 93. Los tres están bien, Harry y yo acabamos de estar con ellos 94. ¡Ah, Hola Harry!- dijo ya más tranquila- No te había visto, a ti tampoco Rose ¿ustedes se conocen? 95. Claro,- dijo Rose- Harry es mi primo, nuestras madres eran hermanas 96. ¿Cómo estás Mary?- preguntó Hermione 97. Hasta que llegaron ustedes, preocupada; pero ahora me siento mejor 98. Quien no está bien es Tiff, Rose- dijo Harry- Trataré de que te den permiso para que pases la noche con ella. Nosotros tenemos que regresar al colegio... 99. ¿Les ocurrió algo a sus padres?- preguntó ella- No estarán... 100. Me temo que sí, Rose, sus padres fueron asesinados... 101. ¿Hay personas muertas?- preguntó Mary- Y pensar que si no fuera por la terquedad de esos dos... 102. Sí, papá también está algo molesto con ellos- dijo Hermione- A propósito, ¿Dónde está Rick? 103. Por allí, quejándose de todo para variar... Mira, allí viene- un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, un poco mayor a Mary, se acercó a ellos- ¿A quién estabas atormentando ahora? 104. Estaba tomando una ducha- respondió Rick enfadado- Supongo que puedo hacerlo... 105. ¿Sobreviviste a eso?- preguntó Mary, Hermione rió 106. Vamos Mary, déjalo en paz. Ya va a tener bastante con el sermón que le echará mamá cuando despierte... 107. ¿Hermione?- preguntó Rick luego de observarla unos segundos- Has cambiado... 108. ¿Acaso eso es lo único que saben decir?- preguntó Mary- Hombres... ven a su hermana luego de cuatro años y lo único que se les ocurre decir es "Has cambiado"... Por si te interesa saberlo, papá y Alan están bien, Hermi acaba de verlos...- Rick la miró 109. Mamá y Alan estaban dormidos, pero papá me dijo que estaban bien. Él se rompió un brazo al ver a Alan herido y correr hacia él... 110. Todo esto es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿verdad? 111. ¡Al menos yo no arriesgo la vida de mi familia tratando de hacerme el héroe!- dijo indignada- Sí nuestros padres están heridos es por tu culpa, tuya y de Alan...- y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad 112. ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así!- dijo Harry- Por si no lo sabes, ella ha pasado por cosas peores que la que ustedes anoche...- y salió tras su novia, que estaba junto a la puerta, derramando silenciosas lágrimas- Tu hermano no sabe lo que dice- dijo abrazándola- No sabe por lo que has pasado... 113. No es eso, es... ¡Ay, Harry, fui una tonta! Creí que haciendo las paces con Mary lograría hacerlo también con mis hermanos... Fui una tonta, ellos jamás me aceptarán, jamás... 114. Pues no saben de lo que se pierden. No pierdas la esperanza, las cosas se arreglarán ya lo verás... 115. No lo creo- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas- Pero allá ellos, si no me aceptan como soy es su problema, no el mío. Aunque me duela, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo 116. No pienses en eso ahora. Anda, vamos a ver a tus padres y luego a la habitación de Tiff, estoy preocupado por mi hermana...- los dos fueron al pabellón B y encontraron a Alan y a la Sra. Granger despiertos 117. Hermione...- dijo su madre- Lamento no haber estado despierta cuando viniste hace rato, hija 118. No te preocupes, mamá- dijo ella abrazándola- Necesitabas descansar 119. Buenas Noches, Sra. Granger- saludó Harry 120. Hola, Harry. Richard me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo está tu prima? 121. Bien, gracias. No fue más que un susto. ¿Cómo se siente? 122. Mejor sabiendo que este par de tercos están bien...- respondió lanzando una mirada de enojo a su hijo- ¡Imprudentes! Eso es lo que son, imprudentes e irresponsables 123. Pero mamá,- dijo Alan- no podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada... 124. ¡Podían haberse quedado junto a su madre! Pero no... tenían que llamar la atención ¡Para que los maten! 125. No es para tanto... 126. Sí que lo es- dijo Hermione- ¿No decían que no querían nada con la magia? Pues salir a enfrentarse a la peor gente que hay entre nosotros no lo demuestra... 127. Déjenlo por ahora- dijo su padre- Dijiste que querías hablar con los dos, Alison, espera a que Rick esté aquí 128. Por él no te preocupes, que ya le dije sus verdades- dijo Hermione- Él se lo buscó... 129. Bueno querida, me imagino que ustedes deberán regresar a Hogwarts... 130. Y tenemos que pasar por la habitación de Tiff. Adiós papá, mamá, trataré de venir mañana a verlos... 131. Hasta pronto, querida- dijeron los dos. Los chicos iban hasta la recepción del hospital cuando se encontraron con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que tenía la cara pálida, al parecer había estado llorando 132. Harry... Hermione- dijo Seamus- ¿Cómo... cómo están sus familias? 133. Bien- respondió Hermione- Mis padres y uno de mis hermanos resultaron heridos pero ya están bien ¿y ustedes? Quiero decir... sus familias 134. Los padres de Dean estaban el pabellón D, de heridos graves, pero nos acaban de avisar que murieron 135. Lo siento...- dijo Harry- En verdad lo siento mucho, Dean... 136. Gracias, Harry- dijo él- Al menos me queda mi hermano... 137. ¿Dónde está Tiff?- preguntó Seamus- Se quedó con ustedes... 138. Está sedada- dijo Hermione- Sus padres también fueron asesinados... Ahora íbamos a verla 139. Mi madre también está igual- dijo Seamus- Se puso histérica cuando supo que mi padre estaba en el pabellón D... y lo peor es que me toca la ronda hoy y tengo que dejarla sola... 140. No puedes hacer eso- dijo Hermione- Yo te cubriré... 141. ¿En serio lo harás?- ella asintió- Gracias... Te devolveré el favor en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo 142. No es necesario, para eso están los amigos. Nos vemos mañana- fueron hasta la recepción y se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley 143. ¡Harry, Hermione!- dijo ella al verlos- No pensé que todavía siguieran aquí... 144. Buenas Noches, Sra. Weasley- dijeron los dos- No pensamos que estuviera aquí... 145. Estoy ayudando a Arthur un poco, tiene que reunirse con el ministro muggle y luego ir a la Federación. Yo me ofrecí a venir para lo que se ofrezca... ¿Cómo están sus familias? 146. Bien, acabamos de verlos- dijo Hermione- Mis padres y uno de mis hermanos están heridos, pero fuera de peligro. Mis otros hermanos están en el pabellón A junto con Rose... 147. Me alegro por los dos. A quien no veo es a Tiff, ¿qué saben sobre ella? 148. Íbamos a verla ahora- dijo Harry- Tuvieron que sedarla porque sufrió un ataque de nervios al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres... 149. ¡Pobrecilla! Se notaba que era muy apegada a sus padres... ¿Saben en qué habitación está?- los chicos negaron con la cabeza- Eso tiene remedio...- se dirigió a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción- Disculpe, ¿me puede decir en qué habitación está Tiffany Stevens? 150. Déjeme ver...- dijo revisando sus apuntes- Stevens... Sí, aquí está: habitación 612, tercer piso. Pueden verla si quieren, pero está dormida y no despertará hasta mañana- los tres le dieron las gracias y subieron. Entraron en una habitación en la que había una sola cama, donde Tiff dormía profundamente 151. Ron tiene que saber esto- dijo la Sra. Weasley- Debe estar con ella ahora... 152. Nosotros tenemos que regresar- dijo Hermione- Le avisaremos en cuanto lleguemos 153. Alguien debería pasar la noche con ella- dijo la Sra. Weasley- ¿Crees que Rose podría...? 154. Quiere hacerlo- dijo Harry- Iba a buscar a un médico saliendo de aquí... 155. Yo me encargo de eso, ustedes regresen al colegio. ¿Cuál es el apellido de Rose? 156. Barlow, está en pabellón A... 157. Bien, hablaré con el director del hospital. Ustedes regresen a Hogwarts y descansen. Vayan por la chimenea...- los chicos se despidieron de la Sra. Weasley y fueron hasta la chimenea del hospital 158. Yo iré primero- dijo Harry tomando un poco de polvos flu- ¡A HOGWARTS!-  
en unos minutos estuvo en la chimenea del despacho de Sirius, que al parecer había sido habilitada para la llegada de todos los estudiantes que regresaban de San Mungo, pues allí estaba Terry Boot- Hola Terry... 159. Hola Harry... No sabía que habías ido a San Mungo tú también 160. Tengo una prima que estudia en Bristol, su colegio fue atacado y quería ver como estaba... 161. ¿Y está bien? 162. Sí, sólo fue un susto. ¿Cómo están tus padres? 163. Afortunadamente los mortífagos no lograron atraparlos, pero mi madre estaba muy alterada así que tuvieron que darle un calmante. Los dos están todavía en el hospital- en ese momento llegó Hermione y Harry la ayudó a salir- Hola, Hermione... 164. Hola Terry, ¿tus padres están bien? 165. Sí, gracias, ¿cómo están los tuyos?- Hermione iba a responder cuando escucharon una voz enfadada ... 166. ¡Potter!, ¡Granger!, ¡Boot!- dijo Snape desde la puerta- Este es un despacho, no el lugar para una reunión social. Quince puntos... 167. Todavía no tienes autoridad para quitarles puntos, Snape- dijo Sirius entrando- Guarda tu frase favorita para el lunes, cuando empiece tu primera clase... Y no te olvides que será sólo por una semana 168. No tienes que recordármelo, Black... Será bueno que esos mocosos se vayan haciendo a la idea de que no siempre tendrán buenas notas sin merecerlo... 169. No debería extrañarte que tengan buenas notas, todo tiene su lógica: obtuve mejores calificaciones que tú, los alumnos tienen mejores calificaciones conmigo... 170. Eso fue porque tú y Potter se las pasaban lamiéndole las botas a Tracks... 171. ¿Así como los de Slytherin te las lamen a ti? 172. ¡A mí nadie me lame las botas! 173. Ya se me hacía raro a mí que los chicos tuvieran estómago para eso...- al parecer, los dos se habían olvidado de que tres alumnos estaban en la oficina, pues siguieron discutiendo en tono cada vez más alto. Los chicos decidieron salir y dejar que arreglen sus diferencias. Ya en la puerta se encontraron con Remus 174. Hola chicos- saludó- ¿Han visto a Sirius? 175. Está adentro- respondió Harry- ¿Y a que no adivinas con quien está discutiendo? 176. Así que Snape ya está aquí. Bueno, será mejor que entre a evitar que se maten...- luego reparó en algo- ¿Dónde está Tiffany?- Harry y Hermione se miraron- ¿Qué ocurre? 177. Tiff sufrió un ataque de nervios- dijo Hermione- Sus padres murieron anoche... 178. ¡¿Cómo?! En realidad lo lamento, veré si mañana puedo ir a verla. Por la tranquilidad en sus rostros deduzco que sus familias están bien, ¿verdad?- los tres asintieron- Me alegro, ahora vayan al comedor que casi es hora de la cena...- los tres obedecieron y se dirigieron al comedor 179. A propósito, Terry- dijo Hermione cuando iban a dirigirse cada uno a sus mesas- Dile a Padma que Seamus no puede hacer la ronda hoy y que yo lo reemplazaré...- él asintió y fue hacia su mesa mientras Harry y Hermione se iban a la suya- Mira allí está Ron, vamos a hablar con él- se dirigieron al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba Ron con varios chicos de séptimo... 180. Vaya, hasta que regresaron los tortolitos- dijo Fred en son de broma- ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde, eh picarones? Como que no les bastó la escapadita de anoche... 181. Nosotros estábamos aconsejando a Ronnie sobre eso...- añadió George- Le dábamos algunos trucos para que no lo descubran la próxima vez 182. ¡Ya cállense!- dijo Ron enfadado, luego se dirigió en voz baja a Hermione- ¿Dónde está Tiff? 183. Este no es el lugar para decírtelo,- respondió ella- te lo explicaremos en la sala común 184. Sólo te digo una cosa...- añadió Harry, pero no pudo continuar porque, en ese momento, Dumbledore se levantó en la mesa de los profesores y pidió silencio 185. Alumnos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles: como seguramente habrán notado, muchos de sus compañeros se han ausentado durante la tarde e incluso algunos aún no regresan. Esto se debe a que anoche todas las familias muggles de estudiantes de Hogwarts fueron atacadas por mortífagos...- murmullos de miedo empezaron a correr por todo el comedor- Silencio, aún no he terminado: afortunadamente, no todos murieron, pero el ministerio considera que corren peligro al regresar a sus hogares, así que ha decidido refugiarlos en varios lugares que considera seguros... Uno de esos lugares es Hogwarts- nuevos murmullos empezaron, pero el director no les hizo caso- El ala este del castillo está siendo adecuada para recibir a muggles desde los 8 a los 25 años. Espero que, al igual que con los colegios extranjeros, traten a nuestros nuevos invitados con amabilidad. Buen provecho...- los platos se llenaron de comida pero muy pocos estaban interesados en lo que comían: todos comentaban el anuncio de Dumbledore 186. ¿Les pasó algo a los padres de Tiff?- preguntó Ron. Becky y Phil, que estaban junto a él, se acercaron más 187. Sí, Ron,- dijo Harry- de eso íbamos a hablarte... Los padres de Tiff... fueron asesinados- Ron y Phil palidecieron y Becky se echó a llorar 188. Tiff sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando se enteró- añadió Hermione- Por eso tuvieron que sedarla y pasará la noche en el hospital... 189. ¿Y por qué la dejaron sola?- preguntó Ron 190. Tu madre está con ella- respondió Harry- Dijo que iba a hablar con el director del hospital para que dejen que Rose pase la noche en su habitación... También dijo que mañana vayas a verla 191. De eso nada, voy a hablar con el Prof. Dumbledore para que me de permiso para ir a pasar la noche en el hospital con ella... Quiero estar allí cuando despierte- y se levantó para dirigirse a la dirección. Los demás cenaron en silencio y luego se dirigieron a la sala común, pero antes Hermione y Harry fueron al despacho de la Profa. McGonagall 192. Buenas Noches, Srta. Granger, Sr. Potter- dijo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? 193. Buenas Noches, profesora- saludó Hermione- Lo que pasa es que el padre de Seamus resultó herido anoche y yo me ofrecí a reemplazarlo en la ronda de hoy para que él permanezca en San Mungo con su madre... Si a usted no le molesta, claro 194. Por supuesto que puede reemplazar al Sr. Finnigan- dijo la profesora entregándole un pergamino- Aquí tiene la ruta de la ronda de esta noche, creo que es con la Srta. Patil, de Ravenclaw...- Hermione asintió- Bien, ya sabe que hacer... Otra cosa, ¿cómo se encuentra su familia? 195. Están bien, gracias. Mañana posiblemente salgan del hospital... Quien no se encuentra bien es Tiff 196. Sí, ya recibí una lechuza de Molly sobre eso. Díganle al Sr. Weasley que puede ir al hospital esta noche, pero que espero que esté aquí para mi clase el lunes- los dos se despidieron de la profesora y fueron a la sala común. Casi todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones... 197. Mione,- dijo Harry- necesito que me hagas un favor... 198. Quieres ir donde Godric y Rowena esta noche, ¿verdad? 199. Sí, así es. Ya sé que Godric dijo que él me avisaría pero... 200. Tienes que avisarles, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, yo mantendré a Padma lejos de la torre 201. Gracias, mi cielo- dijo besándola- Voy por la capa invisible y bajo, además tengo que avisarle a Ron que puede ir al hospital... Me hubiera gustado quedarme con mi hermana pero quiero hablar con Godric- subió a su habitación y en la cama de Ron encontró una nota en la que le avisaba que le director le había dado permiso y se había ido al hospital. Como Neville estaba ya dormido, no tuvo problemas para tomar la capa de su baúl. Lanzó el hechizo para que Neville no notara su ausencia y bajó- Ron ya fue al hospital- le dijo a Hermione- Y Neville está dormido... 202. Bien, Padma me esperará en un pasillo cerca de aquí, pero ponte la capa por si alguien está afuera- Harry obedeció y salieron juntos por el retrato- Buena Suerte...- susurró Hermione y desapareció por el pasillo mientras Harry iba hacia la cámara 203. Por el poder del tejón, el águila y el león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- la entrada se abrió y pudo escuchar una voz femenina muy alterada- Están discutiendo, que raro...- pensó con ironía, pero se dio cuenta de algo...- Esa voz no es la de Rowena. Seguramente Helga ya regresó... 204. ¡Me niego a creerlo, Godric!- decía la voz femenina- Esta es una de tus bromas, eso es lo que es... Nadie puede idear un hechizo para revivir a un muerto... Mucho menos...- de pronto se detuvo 205. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Godric 206. Hay alguien más aquí... 207. Claro que hay alguien más aquí, bomboncito, Rowena está en su cuarto... 208. Ya sé que Rowena está en su cuarto, me refiero a alguien a parte de ella... ¡Y no me llames bomboncito! 209. Lo siento- dijo Harry entrando- No quise importunarlos... 210. ¡Harry!- exclamó Godric alegremente- Creo que adivinas cada vez que estoy en apuros... Helga, te presento a Harry Potter: Nuestro heredero, de los cuatro... 211. Explícate... 212. Muy simple: James Potter, mi heredero, se casó con Lily Evans, hija del heredero de Slytherin. Él no sabía de su existencia, su verdadera madre la dejó con muggles cuando era un bebé... Producto de ese matrimonio son Harry y su hermana... A propósito, ¿dónde está ella? Ustedes siempre vienen a la cámara juntos... 213. Lamento haber venido de improviso- dijo Harry- Pero ha ocurrido algo muy grave... 214. Tiene que serlo para que vinieras de repente. Voy a buscar a Rowena... 215. No es necesario- dijo ella saliendo de su habitación- Escuché la voz de Harry y decidí venir a ver que pasaba 216. Será mejor que se sienten- dijo Harry, ellos lo hicieron- La cosa es esta: de alguna manera, Voldemort consiguió la lista de todos los alumnos de origen muggle de Hogwarts y... atacó a sus familias, a todas 217. ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- dijeron Godric y Rowena- Pero... Si debe haber docenas de estudiantes de origen muggle en Hogwarts- añadió Rowena 218. Más de cien, Hermione entre ellos. Y, excepto para unos pocos, también Jane... 219. No creo que el heredero de Slytherin haya realizado esos ataques- dijo Godric- Seguramente fueron sus seguidores... Mortífagos ¿verdad? Así me dijo Jane que se hacían llamar 220. La pregunta es- dijo Rowena- ¿por qué? Sí, ya sé que me van a decir que es por diversión y los creo capaz de hacerlo, pero hubieran participado ellos, al menos en uno de los ataques... 221. El de la familia de Hermione,- dijo Harry- o al colegio muggle de mi prima 222. Esto sólo puede significar una cosa: estaban demasiado ocupados como para ocuparse de matar muggles... 223. Perdonen la interrupción pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Helga- Si hay sólo un heredero de Slytherin, ¿por qué hablan en plural? 224. Es una larga historia, Helga- dijo Rowena- Lo único que debes saber ahora es que Godric te estaba diciendo la verdad: hemos vuelto a la vida casi mil años después. El caso es que no lo hemos hecho sólo nosotros: Salazar también ha vuelto gracias a su heredero... 225. Y esto es el regalo de bienvenida que le prometió Voldemort- dijo Harry- Pensamos que sería el valle... incluso Hogwarts, pero un ataque a tal magnitud... El hospital mágico está lleno de muggles, algunos heridos de gravedad... 226. ¿Hay muertos?- preguntó Helga 227. Varios, los padres adoptivos de Jane entre ellos. Por eso mi hermana no vino, cuando se enteró sufrió un ataque de nervios y tuvieron que sedarla. Pasará la noche en el hospital 228. No se conformarán con los muertos- dijo Godric- Seguramente buscarán acabar con los sobrevivientes también... 229. El ministerio piensa lo mismo- explicó Harry- Por eso piensan enviarlos a sitios seguros durante un tiempo, uno de esos lugares es Hogwarts... 230. Una excelente idea- dijo Godric- Hicimos de este colegio un lugar muy seguro... Excepto por la cámara secreta, podrían entrar por ahí 231. No a plena luz del día sin que lo noten- dijo Harry 232. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Rowena. Harry tomó la capa invisible y puso la mano sobre ella 233. Engorgio- la capa creció un tamaño considerable- Vengan conmigo y lo comprenderán- los cuatro se cubrieron con la capa y salieron de la cámara. Fueron sigilosamente hasta el baño de las chicas de segundo piso y se quitaron la capa- No pasarán desapercibidos entrando por aquí- de pronto escucharon un sollozo en uno de los retretes- Eh... Esa es Myrtle, un fantasma que permanece aquí, no le hagan caso- buscó entre los grifos hasta que encontró el que tenía grabada una serpiente- Apártense un poco... Ábrete- de su boca salió un extraño silbido y, al cabo de unos segundos, la entrada a la cámara se vislumbró ante ellos- Esta es la entrada a la cámara secreta, ya vieron el ruido que hace al abrirse. No creo que se arriesguen a entrar por aquí a plena luz del día... 234. Muy ingenioso,- dijo Godric- en verdad muy ingenioso. Debimos destruir esa gruta en cuanto llegamos al castillo, eso es lo que debimos hacer... ¿Qué hay adentro, Harry? La noche de mi muerte no pude ver casi nada... 235. Un montón de estatuas de serpientes... Y una gran estatua de Slytherin en el centro de la cámara 236. Tenía que ser, con ese ego que tenía. Eso quiero verlo, bajemos... 237. ¿Tú te volviste loco?- preguntó Helga- ¿Para qué quieres bajar a ese lugar? 238. Para verlo, ¿no sientes curiosidad? 239. Yo sí la siento, Helga- dijo Rowena- También me gustaría ver ese lugar... 240. ¿Y como lo haremos?- preguntó ella 241. Bajar no es problema- dijo Harry- El problema será cuando tratemos de subir... Cuando Ron y yo bajamos, hace tres años, subimos colgados de Fawkes 242. Entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo- dijo Godric sacando un silbato y soplándolo, a los pocos segundos los tres fénix se presentaron ante ellos-  
Falcore, nosotros bajaremos a esa cámara, sígannos para que después nos ayuden a subir...- el fénix chilló de enojo- No, no vas a tener que subir a Rowena, Harry subirá contigo- los dos hombres rieron al ver que realmente era eso lo que inquietaba al fénix- Bien Harry, tú nos guías- los cuatro se metieron por la tubería y empezaron a bajar por ella- Será mejor que prendan sus varitas, este lugar es muy oscuro... ¡Lumus!- las varitas se iluminaron y caminaron cuidadosamente por el túnel, de pronto, Helga y Rowena ahogaron un grito- ¿Qué ocurre? 243. ¿Qué... que es esa cosa?- preguntó Rowena señalando la piel de basilisco que Harry y Ron habían visto hace tres años- Parece una... ¿serpiente? 244. Es un basilisco- dijo Godric- La querida mascota de Slytherin... 245. ¿Tú nos has traído a la guarida de un basilisco?- preguntó Helga enfadada 246. No hay peligro,- dijo Harry- el basilisco murió hace tres años... después de petrificar a un gato, cuatro estudiantes y un fantasma...- habían llegado a la entrada de la cámara- Detesto tener que hacer esto... Ábrete- la entrada se abrió y empezaron a caminar cuando Harry sintió un dolor en su frente- Esperen... 247. Hay una gran concentración de fuerzas oscuras allí dentro- dijo Helga- Las más grandes pertenecen a dos personas... 248. Voldemort y Slytherin- dijo Harry con la mano en la frente- Me imagino que celebrando su triunfo...- en efecto, se escuchaban varias risas dentro de la cámara- ¿Nos vamos o qué? 249. Vámonos- dijo Godric- Aún no es tiempo de que Slytherin sepa nuestro regreso- se acomodaron la capa y salieron de la cámara- Falcore, ven aquí...- el fénix fue donde Harry y él tomó su cola, Godric y Helga hicieron lo mismo con Fawkes y Rowena con Anix- Vámonos...- unos minutos después, todos se encontraban en el baño y la entrada se cerró- Regresemos a la cámara...- los cuatro se cubrieron con la capa y caminaron sigilosamente hasta la entrada a la cámara- Por el poder del tejón el águila y el león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer sus secretos...-  
la entrada a la cámara se abrió ante ellos- Bien, Harry, será mejor que vayas a dormir, seguramente mañana querrás ir a ver a Jane... 250. Siento una gran angustia en ella- dijo Rowena- Seguramente se culpará de lo ocurrido... Tú eres el único que puede consolarla, Harry, sabes lo que es sentirse culpable por la muerte de alguien- Harry se preguntaba como Rowena sabía eso, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a que adivinara las cosas así que no dijo nada 251. Lo haré, no sé si mañana pueda venir... 252. Lo entendemos- dijo Helga- Además hay alguien que tiene que explicarme ciertas cosas- añadió mirando a su marido- Buenas Noches 253. Buenas Noches- dijo Harry, se puso la capa encima y regresó a la torre de Gryffindor. Subió a su habitación y se acostó, pero le costó dormirse...-  
¿Qué estará haciendo Voldemort aquí?- se preguntó- No puede haber venido sólo de visita... Mañana antes de ir al hospital hablaré con Dumbledore- con esta decisión se sintió más tranquilo y se durmió  
  
Al siguiente día, despertó muy temprano y bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró con Hermione que regresaba de su ronda. Estaba dormida en un sillón, Harry se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente 1. Buenos Días, mi ángel- dijo cuando ella abrió los ojos 2. Harry...- dijo ella sonriendo- Me imagino que no dormiste mucho ¿verdad? 3. Algo... Estaba preocupado por Jane y por ti... 4. ¿Por mí?- preguntó Hermione extrañada 5. Es que... Te vas a enfadar conmigo... 6. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? 7. Yo... le mostré a Godric, Rowena y Helga la entrada de la cámara secreta... Estaban preocupados porque Voldemort pudiera entrar por allí así que les demostré que si lo hacía no pasaría desapercibido 8. Entonces hiciste bien... 9. Eso no es todo. El caso es que, una vez abierta, Godric quiso entrar... 10. Tú no le harías caso... 11. Mione, es mi tátara abuelo, además Rowena también quería entrar...- ella lo miró extrañada- Sí, Rowena, dijo que tenía curiosidad... 12. Y eso que tiene que ver con que hayas estado preocupado por mí... 13. El caso es que no llegamos al centro de la cámara... me empezó a doler la cicatriz- Hermione lo miró asustada- Y Helga dijo que había una gran concentración de fuerzas oscuras dentro, las más grandes pertenecían a dos personas... 14. Voldemort y Slytherin... 15. Sí, ellos y un montón de mortífagos, estaban celebrando su triunfo me imagino... Nosotros regresamos y yo me vine a dormir, pero temía por ti: ¿y si salían de la cámara? 16. No quiero ni pensarlo...- dijo ella angustiada- ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí? 17. Solamente podemos hacer conjeturas, después del desayuno iré a hablar con Dumbledore 18. Es una buena idea. A propósito, será mejor que bajemos ya, tenemos que ir al hospital- Harry asintió y los dos fueron juntos al comedor, donde ya estaban varios alumnos, todos de origen muggle. En la mesa de Gryffindor sólo estaban ellos- Al parecer fuimos afortunados, ¿no crees? Si pasaron la noche en el hospital es porque algo grave les ocurrió a sus familias- empezaron a desayunar en silencio y luego fueron a la dirección-  
Caramelo de Limón...- la gárgola se movió y subieron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, quien les indicó que pasaran luego de que golpearon. Adentro se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Snape y McGonagall 19. Buenos Días,- dijo el director- los estaba esperando. Bien, los cuatro ya saben qué hacer: Severus, tú ocuparás tu antiguo puesto mientras Sirius permanece en Londres, supongo que ya se pusieron de acuerdo... 20. Por decirlo de alguna forma...- dijo Remus. En realidad, él no pensaba que gritarse insultos el uno al otro durante casi una hora era ponerse de acuerdo, pero esa había sido la "conversación" más civilizada que los dos habían tenido en toda su vida y, al menos esta vez, no había tenido que separarlos 21. Bueno, entonces déjenme solo con estos muchachos- los cuatro salieron y cerraron la puerta 22. Muy sospechoso- dijo Sirius una vez fuera 23. ¿Qué es sospechoso?- preguntó McGonagall 24. Que Albus quiera hablar a solas con Potter y Granger- dijo Snape- Además está el hecho de que no se sorprendiera de que hayan estado fuera de su torre a las tres de la mañana... 25. Más que eso- añadió Remus- Cuando le comentamos que teníamos la sospecha de que Harry y sus amigos salían por las noches, él nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que no se estaban metiendo en problemas... y se escuchaba muy seguro al afirmarlo. Esa seguridad quiere decir que sabe exactamente que es lo que hacen esos cuatro cuando salen en las noches... 26. Están muy seguros que salen en las noches...- comentó McGonagall 27. Nosotros salíamos muchas veces en las noches- dijo Sirius sonriendo- y esos muchachos son inexpertos, les falta mucho para igualarnos... Sabemos reconocer los síntomas de una trasnochada después de andanzas en el castillo y ellos lo han estado haciendo durante toda la semana: distraídos, poca atención en las clases... 28. Extrañamente, esta vez no ha sido para meterse en problemas- añadió Snape- Será un placer vigilarlos... 29. Podemos averiguar algo ahora- dijo Sirius apuntando con su varita la puerta del despacho- Sniffy...- Remus y él pegaron sus oídos en la puerta- Perfecto... ¿Quieren escuchar o no? 30. No creo que...- empezó a decir McGonagall 31. Vamos, Minerva- dijo Snape- Creo que por primera vez, y que no sirva como referencia, estos dos han hecho algo de utilidad... No me digas que no quieres saber en qué andan tus alumnos- con un suspiro de resignación, la maestra hizo lo mismo que los tres 32. ...no quedó muy contenta pero eran dos contra uno así que bajamos- decía Harry- Pero no pudimos llegar al centro de la cámara porque me empezó a doler la cicatriz... 33. Con que no se está metiendo en problemas, ¿eh?- comentó Sirius 34. Ya sabíamos quienes estaban allí adentro así que decidimos regresar- seguía diciendo Harry- Los fénix nos ayudaron a subir y todos fuimos a dormir... La pregunta es, ¿qué está haciendo Voldemort en Hogwarts?- los cuatro profesores que escuchaban tras la puerta se miraron espantados 35. Planear su próxima jugada, eso es seguro- dijo Dumbledore- Y me temo que va a ser dentro Hogwarts, no sabe que habrá muggles en el colegio así que es fácil adivinar quien será su próximo blanco... 36. Para variar- añadió Harry molesto 37. Al menos esta vez no busca tu muerte- dijo Dumbledore 38. No sé si alegrarme por eso... 39. Estás mejor preparado ahora, al menos las noches en vela y el castigo de ayer no serán en vano... ¿Qué tanto dominan la magia sin varita?- los profesores no salían de su asombro 40. Ya saben lo que han estado haciendo todas estas noches:- dijo Snape- Aprender a hacer magia sin varita... 41. Pero eso es imposible...- dijo McGonagall- ¿Quién pudo estarles enseñando? Ni siquiera Albus sabe hacerlo 42. Sigamos escuchando,- dijo Remus- quizá lo averigüemos... 43. ...y dijo que las maldiciones imperdonables habían sido inventadas por Morgana, que estaban registradas en lo que ella llamaba "El Libro Negro", del que existían dos copias... 44. ¿Y dónde están esos libros?- preguntó Dumbledore 45. Uno fue destruido por ellos, y el otro al parecer lo tiene Voldemort... 46. Quien seguramente lo encontró por casualidad y lo leyó sin saber que era- añadió Dumbledore 47. Es lo mismo que piensan ellos... A propósito, dijeron que quieren hablar con usted esta noche 48. En ese caso, ven a buscarme después de la cena. Pasemos a otra cosa, ¿cómo está tu hermana? 49. ¡¿Hermana?!- preguntaron Snape y McGonagall, pero siguieron escuchando 50. La sedaron ayer y Ron pasó la noche en el hospital- dijo Harry- Estoy preocupado por ella, quería mucho a sus padres adoptivos... Fueron lo más cercano a la familia que perdimos 51. Lo superará, tú lo hiciste con la muerte de tus tíos... 52. Es diferente: los Stevens le dieron a Tiff más que un techo y un plato de comida, que es lo que hicieron los Dursley conmigo, le dieron el cariño que Voldemort quiso arrebatarle 53. ¿Stevens?- preguntó McGonagall- ¿Tiffany Stevens es la hermana de Harry? 54. Será mejor que vayamos a tu despacho, Minerva- dijo Remus- Allí se los explicaremos todo...- los cuatro bajaron en silencio por la gárgola y entraron al despacho de McGonagall 55. ¿Ustedes lo sabían?- preguntó ella una vez allí 56. Desde el día siguiente a Halloween- dijo Sirius- Albus nos lo dijo... 57. No entiendo- dijo Snape- ¿Cómo es que nadie supo de la existencia de esa muchacha? 58. Porque eran recuerdos demasiado tristes- explicó Remus- Tiffany nació unos minutos después que Harry, pero unos días antes de que Lily saliera del hospital el médico nos dijo que la niña había muerto... 59. James y yo lo encontramos muy raro:- siguió Sirius- una niña que nace en perfecto estado de salud no muere así de repente, además está el hecho de que jamás nos mostraron su cuerpo, pero Lily se sumió en una gran depresión al creer muerta a su hija así que decidimos investigarlo después... Luego los dos murieron y el asunto no se volvió a tocar hasta el pasado agosto, después de que los Dursley fueran asesinados... 60. ¿Qué los hizo retomar el tema?- preguntó Snape 61. Cuando estábamos en el Caldero Chorreante, Albus nos pidió que lo dejáramos solo con Harry y estuvieron hablando un largo rato- dijo Remus- Él le contó de la existencia de su hermana y le dijo que estaba viva: el médico era un mortífago y había recibido órdenes de Voldemort de secuestrar a Harry, en su prisa por huir se había llevado a la niña; pero luego se había arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer y la había dejado en la puerta de un orfanato muggle... 62. ¿Y cómo sabía Albus todo eso?- preguntó McGonagall 63. Porque el médico lo mandó llamar antes de morir y se lo confesó todo- respondió Remus- Todo excepto el lugar donde había dejado a Tiffany, sus fuerzas se agotaron el momento en que iba a hacerlo... 64. ¿Cómo supieron entonces los dos que eran hermanos?- volvió a preguntar McGonagall 65. Casualidades del destino- respondió Sirius- Los Stevens nunca le ocultaron a Tiff que era adoptada e inglesa de nacimiento, y, desde que pisó suelo británico, ella sintió la necesidad de saber quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Ahora bien: en el castillo de Gryffindor hay una biblioteca bien surtida y uno de los libros que Harry se trajo a Hogwarts contiene una variación del hechizo paternitas: una muy sencilla de realizar, pero se tiene que hacer la noche de Halloween y funciona sólo con hijos de magos... 66. Obviamente funcionó- dijo Snape 67. Así es:- dijo Sirius- Harry me ha comentado muchas veces que resulta irónico que haya recuperado a su hermana justo catorce años después de haber perdido a sus padres... 68. ¿Cómo reaccionó Tiffany al recibir la noticia?- preguntó McGonagall 69. Se vio muy confundida- dijo Remus- Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que sus padres no la habían abandonado como pensó durante años. Además se encontró con lo que había deseado durante años: un hermano; pero también la entristeció el saber que sus padres estaban muertos y que su hermano era perseguido por un poderoso mago oscuro, que no dudaría de ir por ella si se entera de su existencia... 70. Además está lo otro- añadió Sirius- ¿Llegó a tus oídos lo que dijo McNair cuando se enfrentaba con Harry la noche en que el colegio fue atacado, Minerva? 71. Sí, una tontería acerca de que Harry era nieto de Quien- Ustedes- Saben... 72. Lamentablemente no es una tontería,- dijo Sirius- es la verdad...- la profesora abrió exorbitantemente los ojos- Lily no era de origen muggle como todos creían, aunque ella siempre repetía que hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera así a tener el padre que tuvo... 73. Si no me lo dijeran ustedes, que fueron los mejores amigos de Lily, no lo creería... 74. Ella también se negó a creerlo durante días- dijo Sirius- No sé si lo recuerdan 75. En cuarto año- dijo Snape- Cuando Evans permanecía como ida en las clases y no respondía a las preguntas de los profesores como siempre lo hacía... 76. Y sus calificaciones empezaron a bajar alarmantemente- añadió McGonagall- Sí, ahora lo recuerdo: así que fue por eso... porque se enteró de su verdadero origen 77. Nos costó mucho sacarla de su depresión- dijo Remus- Al final fue James quien la convenció de que nos dijera lo que le pasaba... Ella pensó que perdería nuestra amistad a causa de eso 78. Afortunadamente, Harry no pensó lo mismo- añadió Sirius- Sin el apoyo de sus amigos no hubiera podido enfrentar esa verdad... 79. O sea que para Tiffany no fue tan duro enterarse...- dijo McGonagall 80. Así es- dijo Remus- Creo que sobra decir que esto debe mantenerse en secreto. Si Voldemort llegara a enterarse de que Harry tiene una hermana... 81. Ya lo sabe- dijo Snape- A principios de año, reunió a un grupo de mortífagos y les encomendó la misión de averiguar sobre esa muchacha, entre esos no estaba yo, por supuesto: todavía no confía lo suficiente en mí... Pero a uno de ellos se le escapó el comentario de que sería muy difícil encontrar a la segunda heredera... Ahora sé de que se trata... 82. O sea que Voldemort sabe de su existencia;- dijo Sirius- pero no su identidad...- Snape asintió- ¿Le has comentado algo de esto a Dumbledore? 83. Más de una vez, pero él se limita a decir que no hay de que preocuparse... Ni siquiera se sorprendió la primera vez que se lo dije, más bien me pareció que ya lo sabía... 84. Lo único que nos faltaba era tener a Albus como cómplice de los chicos- dijo Remus- Ahora sí no podremos averiguar nada... lo único que hemos conseguido es tener más interrogantes. Para empezar, ¿cuál es el interés de los chicos en aprender magia sin varita? 85. ¿Cómo supieron que se podía hacer magia sin varita?- preguntó Sirius 86. Y, sobre todo, ¿quién les ha estado enseñando?- añadió McGonagall 87. Potter dijo algo...- dijo Snape- Habló de tres personas, a las que Albus tiene que ver hoy después de la cena 88. Allí tienes un desafío para esta semana, Lunático- dijo Sirius- Trata de averiguar lo más que puedas sobre esos tres maestros misteriosos...- siguieron haciendo planes sobre como descubrir lo que planeaban los chicos y el director durante un buen rato, hasta que decidieron ir cada cual a su oficina  
  
Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor se habían reunido un buen número de alumnos que querían ir al hospital, pero Dumbledore dio órdenes de que sólo los familiares de los que habían sido atacados podrían ir. Los demás, añadió, podrían prepararse para recibir a los primeros huéspedes, que empezarían a llegar hacia media mañana. De tal forma que sólo unos pocos alumnos fueron a San Mungo, pues la mayoría no habían regresado la noche anterior. 


	17. El Secuestro

Capítulo XVII: El Secuestro...  
  
Harry, Hermione y Terry Boot habían sido designados, por los dos jefes de casa presentes en el comedor, como guías de todos los muggles que se alojarían a Hogwarts, cuya lista les daría en el hospital un miembro del ministerio, junto con dos prefectos de sangre limpia: Hannah Abbott y Padma Patil. Los cinco fueron primero al ala Este con la Profa. Sprout para que ella les de indicaciones de cómo serían distribuidos 1. El mismo sistema que las casas- dijo una vez dentro de la torre este, que tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquier sala común- Chicos a un lado, chicas al otro. Durante la cena podrán sentarse en cualquiera de las mesas. A los que lleguen durante la tarde podrán enseñarles el castillo si lo desean- los cinco asintieron- También pueden enseñarles las salas comunes, las entradas ya están encantadas para que un muggle sólo pueda entrar acompañado de un alumno. De lo contrario no podrán hacerlo, aunque sepan la contraseña 2. ¿Cuántos muggles vendrán a Hogwarts?- preguntó Padma 3. No lo sé exactamente, pero se calculan más o menos cuarenta. La lista definitiva se las entregan en el hospital- salieron de la torre y la profesora les entregó un traslador, que los llevó enseguida a San Mungo.  
  
Una vez allí, Padma y Hannah fueron a buscar a los miembros del ministerio mientras los otros tres iban a ver a sus familias. Harry y Hermione fueron primero al pabellón "B", donde encontraron a la Sra. Granger regañando a sus hijos varones... 1. ¡Un par de imprudentes, eso es lo que son!- decía enfadada- No les importa la angustia de su madre ni ponerse en peligro. Todo por tratar de hacerse los héroes... ¡Tonterías es lo que estaban haciendo! 2. Buenos Días Mamá- saludó Hermione en ese momento, el rostro de su madre cambió completamente... 3. ¡Hermione querida!- la saludó alegre- Me alegra que hayas podido regresar. Hola Harry... 4. Buenos Días, Sra. Granger. Espero que se sienta mejor... 5. Completamente. Los doctores ya me dieron de alta, sólo estamos esperando a uno de los miembros del ministerio que nos llevarán a un lugar seguro... Aunque los chicos no podrán ir con nosotros... 6. No te preocupes, mamá- dijo Hermione- Ellos irán a Hogwarts, estarán a salvo allí... 7. Hablas como si conocieras ese lugar- dijo Alan, ni él ni sus hermanos sabían que ese era el colegio en el que estudiaba su hermana 8. Más que muchas otras personas, eso tenlo por seguro- en ese momento, llegó el Sr. Granger acompañado de un miembro del ministerio- Hola papá... 9. Hola linda, me alegra verte. Lástima que ya nos tengamos que ir... 10. Los trasladores estarán listos en 15 minutos- dijo el miembro del ministerio- Sus equipajes ya están en el lugar donde deben tomarlos, sólo faltan ustedes. 11. Bien, Hermione- dijo la Sra. Granger- Me agradó verte, hija, cuídate mucho. Y ustedes,- les dijo a sus hijos mayores- si me llego a enterar de que le están amargando la vida a su hermana se las verán conmigo...- Hermione se despidió de sus padres y ellos salieron junto al miembro del ministerio 12. Deben estar listos en una hora- les dijo a sus hermanos- Los elfos domésticos vendrán por los equipajes... 13. Pero, Hermi...- dijo Mary- ¿Cómo reconoceremos a esos... elfos? 14. Los reconocerás en cuanto los veas, sólo trata de no asustarlos... son muy sensibles- y salieron rumbo a la habitación de Tiff. Afuera se encontraron con Rose 15. Hola- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo está mi hermana? 16. Muy deprimida- respondió su prima- No deja de culparse, Ron está con ella. Yo tengo que preparar mi equipaje, ¿saben ustedes donde voy a ir? 17. A Hogwarts- respondió Hermione- En una hora nos iremos, así que apresúrate- Rose asintió y ellos entraron a la habitación. Tiff estaba ya despierta y sin dejar de culparse de lo ocurrido... 18. Si no me hubieran adoptado todavía estarían vivos...- repetía- No debieron elegirme a mí... 19. Eso no es cierto hermanita- dijo Harry entrando- Tú los hiciste muy felices, lo sabes- añadió acercándose a ella y abrazándola- No fue tu culpa, todo fue culpa de ese monstruo... 20. Un monstruo cuya sangre corre en mis venas- dijo Tiff. Harry suspiró resignado, eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba... 21. Mione, Ron- les dijo a sus amigos- ¿Me podrían dejar un momento a solas con mi hermana?- los dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación- Escucha Jane, sé por lo que estás pasando: durante mucho tiempo llevé en mi conciencia la muerte de Cedric... 22. Eso no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Voldemort... Todo es culpa de Voldemort-  
añadió sollozando 23. Tú lo has dicho: es culpa de Voldemort. No tienes que culparte de nada, hermanita, no fue tu culpa... Mira, estoy seguro de que a William y Mary Anne no les gustaría verte así. Sé que ellos preferirían haber muerto ahora a vivir muchos años sin alguien tan especial como tú...- Tiff sonrió débilmente- Así me gusta, no te dejes vencer: recuerda que eres una Potter... 24. Suenas como nuestro abuelo paterno- dijo Tiff divertida- Cada vez que me imagino un sermón de su parte me lo imagino terminando en esas palabras... 25. Pues no estaría mal que tú las recordaras. Tenemos una misión que cumplir: en nuestras manos está que lo de hace dos noches no vuelva a repetirse... 26. Y lo conseguiremos, ya lo verás. Hablando de otra cosa, le debo a Ron una disculpa. Estuvo cuidándome desde que me desperté y yo fui muy grosera con él y con Rose... 27. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de disculparte. Y harías bien, porque ellos se pasaron aquí toda la noche... Ron ni siquiera cenó por venir a verte 28. Entonces hazme un favor y esfúmate mientras hablo con él, ¿sí?- dijo sonriendo- Le debo una GRAN disculpa... 29. Mientras que no pase de eso está bien- dijo Harry bromeando- Iré a ver al medimago para ver si puedes regresar con nosotros a Hogwarts hoy...- salió de la habitación y en la puerta se encontró con los chicos 30. ¿Cómo la dejaste?- preguntó Ron en cuanto lo vio 31. Más animada,- respondió Harry sonriendo- ahora quiere hablar contigo... Y Ron... 32. ¿Sí? 33. Gracias- su amigo sonrió y fue junto a su novia- Vamos a buscar al doctor, Mione- dijo cuando se cerró la puerta- Tiff quiere regresar hoy a Hogwarts- en ese momento, una enfermera llegó hasta ellos 34. ¿Ustedes son amigos de la muchacha que está en esta habitación?- preguntó, los chicos asintieron- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Hace dos horas estaba sumida en una gran depresión... 35. Mucho mejor- respondió Hermione- Ahora íbamos a buscarla para saber si puede regresar hoy al colegio... 36. Iré por un medimago para que la revise. Si él dice que puede irse, podrá hacerlo con los muchachos muggles que irán a Hogwarts en media hora. Enseguida vuelvo- fue por el pasillo y regresó con un medimago que, casualmente, resultó ser el mismo que había atendido a Harry cuando fue atacado por mortífagos 37. Harry, qué gusto verte por aquí- dijo sonriendo- Y más me alegra que no sea como paciente... 38. Gracias, doctor- dijo él- Estamos visitando a una amiga... 39. Ah, sí. Annie me acaba de informar sobre eso. Le haré a Tiffany un chequeo de rutina y luego podrá irse- entraron y el doctor le hizo una pequeña revisión a Tiff, que duró sólo unos minutos- Bien, estás en perfecto estado de salud. Pero deberás tomarte estas pastillas cada seis horas durante dos días: sufriste una depresión muy fuerte y puede tener secuelas. 40. Está bien, Doctor- dijo Tiff- Otra cosa... ¿Qué pasará con... los cuerpos de mis padres? 41. Recibirás la visita de un miembro del ministerio uno de estos días- explicó el medimago- Debes decidir que hacer si enterrarlos o recurrir a una técnica muggle llama cremación. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?- ella asintió- Sea cual sea tu decisión, el ministerio correrá con todos los gastos, así como los de tu permanencia en el hospital. Buenos Días, Tiffany, y no te olvides de tomar las pastillas- dicho esto salió seguido por la enfermera. Los chicos los imitaron enseguida. Una vez afuera, Harry y Hermione tenían que ir a una sala preparada para el transporte de muggles a Hogwarts 42. Vayan con polvos flu- dijo Harry- Espérennos en la sala común o en el comedor- los dos asintieron y fueron a la chimenea mientras Harry y Hermione se reunían con los otros prefectos 43. Los muggles ya están listos- dijo Padma cuando llegaron- Cuatro tendrán que llevar a ocho personas y uno a siete, los trasladores son algo grandes así que no habrá ningún problema. Aquí están las listas- repartió una lista a cada uno y esperaron a que llegaran los chicos, quienes no demoraron mucho- Hermione- le susurró Padma- tú tienes más experiencia en tratar con multitudes que yo, échame una mano...- ella asintió 44. Bien, van a seguir nuestras instrucciones: cada uno de nosotros irá con ocho de ustedes, todos tenemos una lista. Una vez allí, les indicaremos el lugar donde van a quedarse y, si lo desean, después de almorzar les mostraremos el castillo. Ahora se distribuirán para ir con nosotros, conmigo vienen...- cada uno empezó a llamar a los chicos por sus nombres y empezaron a formarse los grupos 45. ...y Adam Thomas- finalizó Harry, un chiquillo de unos nueve años se acercó a él- Bien, estamos todos, síganme- se encaminaron hasta uno de los pequeños bastones de madera que estaban en una mesa y Harry lo tomó- Muy bien, pongan todos sus manos aquí- todos obedecieron- Bien, Hannah, actívalo...- apenas terminó de hablar sintieron como una fuerza invisible los alzaba y los transportaba en medio de un remolino de colores. Luego de unos segundos llegaron al campo de quidditch- Bien, chicos: Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pionero de la educación mágica en el mundo. Síganme y les mostraré sus habitaciones- entraron al castillo y los chicos miraban todo con ojos asombrados. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que Harry notó un grupo de globos llenos de agua suspendidos en el aire- Peeves, al Prof. Dumbledore no le va a agradar esto...- por toda respuesta, los globos empezaron a caer sobre ellos- Retorno- dijo Harry agitando la varita antes de que alguno estallara, haciendo que todos los globos retrocedieran. Segundos después, un mojado y enfadado poltergeist aparecía ante ellos- Tienes suerte de que el Barón Sanguinario esté rondando el pasillo de al lado y no este... pero aún puedo llamarlo- Peeves se marchó murmurando entre dientes- No le hagan caso- les dijo a los chicos- Peeves, es lo que en las películas se conoce como duende o poltergeist. Es una lata cuando se lo propone, y generalmente sus víctimas suelen ser los nuevos- añadió mientras seguían caminando. Llegaron hasta la entrada de la Torre Este- Violetas en verano-  
le dijo al cuadro de un mago viejo y osco que custodiaba la entrada, el que se abrió para darles paso- Bien, este va a ser su hogar durante un tiempo: chicos a la izquierda, chicas a la derecha. Sus equipajes ya están allí. Como sabemos que van a aburrirse si se pasan aquí el día entero, el director ha autorizado que asistan de oyentes a las clases que deseen junto con sus hermanos o parientes que sean alumnos. Así mismo, durante las comidas podrán sentarse en cualquiera de las cuatro mesas. Pueden ir a sus habitaciones ahora y acomodar sus cosas, yo los esperaré aquí para llevarlos al comedor- todos los chicos subieron y Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperarlos. Minutos después empezaron a bajar, el primero en hacerlo fue Adam Thomas... 46. Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿verdad?- preguntó tímidamente- Mi hermano está en la misma casa que tú 47. ¿Tú eres hermano de Dean?- preguntó Harry, el niño asintió- Mucho gusto, Adam. Dime, ¿qué te parece Hogwarts?- los ojos del chiquillo brillaron de entusiasmo 48. Es genial: el castillo, los cuadros, ese duende... Dean me dijo que también hay fantasmas, ¿crees que pueda verlos? Mi hermano dijo que Nick casi decapitado es muy amable... y también quiero ver el calamar gigante, y a los otros fantasmas, y encontrarnos de nuevo con el duende...- era obvio que todos los sueños del niño parecían haberse hecho realidad al visitar el castillo, y que bombardeaba a su hermano mayor con preguntas todas las vacaciones- ...y me dijo que la primera semana calló dos veces en el escalón falso, pero que un chico mayor a él le había ayudado a salir- para Harry fue un alivio que el cuadro se abriera y por él entrara Dean, quien parecía haber estado buscando a su hermano- Hola Dean, mira he estado hablando con Harry, nos dijo que podía llevarnos a conocer el castillo después. ¿Me dejas conocer el lago, hermano? ¿Me dejas? 49. En cuanto te tranquilices te llevaré a conocer todos los lugares que quieras, Adam. Seguramente no arreglaste tus cosas por venir a darle la lata a Harry, así que ve a hacerlo antes de almorzar- Adam asintió y subió a los dormitorios- Siento que te haya molestado- le dijo a Harry- Desde que regresé a casa, en navidad de primer año, me ha estado dando lata con preguntas sobre Hogwarts... No quiero imaginar como será de hoy en adelante. Al menos tengo la ventaja de que eso lo distraerá un poco de la muerte de nuestros padres... 50. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? 51. Mal. Como yo pasaba gran parte del año aquí, mis padres lo tenían muy consentido, sobre todo mi madre. Los del ministerio me contaron que, la noche del ataque, lo habían encontrado acurrucado en un rincón muy asustado, con la vista fija en los cuerpos de nuestros padres. Estuvo en estado shock durante varias horas, pero se ha recuperado bien, demasiado bien según acabo de ver... 52. Tiene el mismo entusiasmo que cualquier chico de primer año, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste como estábamos nosotros la primera semana de clases?- los dos rieron al recordar eso. En ese momento, empezaron a bajar los chicos de los dormitorios y no pudieron seguir hablando. Dean se despidió de Harry y le dijo que lo esperaba en el comedor- Bien, ya estamos todos- dijo cuando vio que, efectivamente, los siete chicos estaban frente a él- Síganme, por favor- salieron y recorrieron muchos pasillos para ir al comedor- Deben tener cuidado con las escaleras,- instruía a los chicos- suelen cambiarse de vez en cuando. También hay algunos escalones falsos, como este...- dijo indicándoles el que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la entrada del gran comedor- Bien, seguramente ustedes saben en que casa están sus familiares. Los que no lo saben pueden venir conmigo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde serán bienvenidos...- al parecer, todos los chicos sabían ya a donde tenían que ir, pues los únicos que fueron con Harry eran Adam y Rick, el hermano mayor de Hermione. Harry había notado su nombre en su lista desde el principio, pero había tratado de mostrar indiferencia cuando lo pronunció- Imagino que no sabes a que mesa ir...- le dijo cuando Adam fue a reunirse con su hermano 53. Imaginas bien... 54. Vamos a la mesa de Gryffindor- le dijo- Todavía no llegan todos... lo que es realmente extraño- añadió en voz baja. Rick lo siguió hasta donde estaban Dean y Adam, que eran los únicos que estaban en la mesa a parte de ellos- Dean, ¿sabes donde están los demás? 55. Sí, en la sala común hay un aviso: dice que, desde ahora, cada fin de semana al mes una casa irá por turno a visitar el lugar de nacimiento de su fundador. Y la primera fue Gryffindor, creo que están planeadas tres o cuatro visitas... También dice que nosotros podemos ir a Hogsmeade si queremos... No debí haber dicho eso en voz alta...- añadió cuando Adam empezó a saltar en su asiento 56. Vamos a ir hoy, ¿verdad, hermano?- empezó a decir con entusiasmo- Sí, sí, ¿verdad que vamos a ir hoy? 57. En cuanto dejes de hablar y comas, Adam- luego le dijo a Harry en voz baja- Si no lo llevo ahora me estará dando la lata hasta nuestra próxima salida: el siguiente trimestre...- los cuatro almorzaron en silencio y luego de unos minutos Dean y Adam salieron para ir a Hogsmeade, dejando solos a Harry y Rick en la mesa 58. Se están tardando demasiado, ¿no crees?- dijo Rick- Me refiero a tus compañeros y los otros muchachos... 59. Es verdad, pero se quedaron en un lugar seguro. Seguramente tuvieron un inconveniente...- o al menos eso esperaba, Voldemort no se atrevería a hacer dos ataques seguidos, ¿o sí? No, eso era demasiado hasta para él y Slytherin juntos. Seguramente seguían festejando su triunfo...- Seguramente tardarán un rato- hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que Rick habló... 60. Oye... Potter, ¿verdad?- preguntó- Ese es tu apellido... 61. Sí, aunque yo preferiría que me llames Harry...- no sabía porqué, pero Rick le caía bien, a pesar de que no se llevara bien con Hermione 62. Bien... Harry. Respecto a lo que dijiste ayer cuando estábamos en el hospital... 63. No voy a disculparme por eso... 64. No esperaba que lo hicieras. Solo quería saber... si lo que dijiste es verdad: que Hermione había pasado por situaciones mucho peores que nosotros... 65. Más de las que te imaginas- respondió él- Y tengo que admitirlo: la mayoría de las veces ha sido por culpa mía... Entre Ron, otro compañero, y yo hemos conseguido lo que seguramente consideras imposible... 66. ¿Qué cosa? 67. Que Hermione rompa las reglas... Más de una docena por año 68. Eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo riendo- Si hay alguien que jamás romperá las reglas, esa es mi hermanita... 69. Si yo te contara...- habían terminado de comer y era unos de los pocos que quedaban en el comedor 70. ¿Por qué no lo haces?- preguntó levantándose- Este castillo es muy grande y dijiste que podías enseñármelo si yo quería...- Harry sonrió y salieron juntos a los terrenos 71. Te daré una sola prueba: cuando estábamos en segundo año, empezaron a suceder en el colegio sucesos extraños que no vienen al caso ahora. La cosa es que, a Hermione, a Ron y a mí, nos gusta jugar a los detectives, como dijo una vez un profesor nuestro. Y esa vez queríamos averiguar más de la cuenta y había, según nosotros, sólo una forma de hacerlo: entrando a la sala común de Slytherin, otra de las casas del colegio. Pero que un alumno entre a la sala común de otras casas está totalmente prohibido en Hogwarts... 72. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron entonces? 73. Hay una poción que te permite convertirte en otra persona por una hora... 74. ¿Convencieron a Hermione de que hiciera eso? 75. ¿Convencerla? Fue ella quien nos dio la idea... Se supone que esa poción no se aprende hasta séptimo año 76. Pero ustedes la hicieron... 77. Hermione la hizo: se las arregló para que un profesor nos autorice sacar de la sección restringida de la biblioteca el libro en el que estaba la receta y tomó algunos ingredientes a escondidas de nuestro profesor de pociones, quien, dicho sea de paso, no nos tiene mucho cariño... 78. Por algo debe ser... 79. Por viejas rencillas de estudiantes con mi padre... Como no puede odiarlo a él, me odia a mí... 80. ¿Por qué no puede odiar a tu padre?- preguntó Rick con curiosidad 81. Porque mi padre murió hace 14 años, fue asesinado junto con mi madre... 82. Lo siento, yo no quería... 83. No te preocupes, no lo sabías. Ahora me haces recordar otro lío en el que nos metimos, ¿recuerdas que hace dos años los noticiarios dieron la alerta por un peligroso asesino que se había fugado? ¿Sirius Black? 84. Sí, lo estuvieron buscando durante mucho tiempo, pero hace unos meses leí que había sido declarado inocente. Al parecer, se le imputaron crímenes que no cometió... 85. Pues ese es mi padrino- dijo Harry- Hermione y yo lo ayudamos a escapar hace dos años, ante las mismas narices del ministerio de magia... 86. ¿No los descubrieron? 87. No, la única persona que sabe que Sirius escapó gracias a nosotros también sabía que es inocente... 88. No sabía que Hermione haya vivido tantas emociones... Parece que es feliz aquí... 89. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Créeme, tu hermana es una gran chica, no saben de lo que se están perdiendo... 90. ¿Te contó por qué nos peleamos? 91. Me dijo que ustedes no la aceptaban porque era una bruja. No sabes lo contenta que estaba después de hacer las paces con Mary... 92. ¿Cómo lo sabes? 93. Porque la vi... Cuando estábamos en King Cross se encontraron por casualidad, ¿Mary no te contó? 94. Alan me dijo algo de eso. Estaba enfadado porque Hermione se iba a pasar las navidades en casa de su novio...- añadió riendo, Harry desvió la mirada- Alan siempre ha sido muy celoso con Mary y Hermione, pero papá y yo no somos de la misma opinión. Mi padre suele decir que no quiere que nadie pase por lo que él cuando estaba cortejando a mi madre... ¿Tú lo conoces? 95. ¿A quién? 96. Al novio de mi hermana... 97. Sí, se podría decir que sí- Rick lo miró extrañado- Yo soy el novio de Hermione, desde el agosto pasado 98. ¿O sea que tú eres de quien Alan llegó echando pestes a casa sin siquiera conocerte?- preguntó divertido- No sé porqué estaba tan enfadado... 99. Tal vez haya influido el que tu hermana le echara un montón de crema encima... 100. ¿Hermione? 101. No, Mary... Nosotros los vimos pelearse desde fuera de la cafetería- los dos rieron con ganas 102. Esos dos nunca van a cambiar, no sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para evitar que se maten entre ellos 103. Te entiendo, yo tengo dos primos que no hacen otra cosa que intentar matarse...- justo en ese momento, vieron pasar seis pequeñas figuras hacia el bosque prohibido, reconoció a tres de ellas- Precisamente allí están, me pregunto que estarán planeando ahora...- fue tras ellos y Rick lo siguió. Cuando llegaron detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, se dio cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones de los chicos: los seis estaban parados frente a frente con las varitas listas... 104. Muy bien,- dijo Alfred- ahora sabrán porqué los Potter somos la familia con mayor tradición mágica en Inglaterra... 105. ¡Ja!- dijo otro chico que estaba frente a él- Eso no te lo crees ni tú... ¡Adelante! 106. ¿SE PUEDE SABE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- preguntó Harry enfadado llegando hasta ellos antes de que empiecen a lanzarse hechizos 107. Defendiendo el honor de la familia...- respondió James alzando también la varita 108. ¿No se supone que tú deberías estar en el valle?- le preguntó Harry 109. Se supone- respondió él- Pero yo ya conozco el valle, vivo en el valle, así que eso no es de mucho interés para mí... Por eso he venido a ayudar a Alfred y Emily a defender el... 110. El honor de la familia no se defiende metiéndose en líos- dijo Harry- ¿Acaso no sabían que los duelos están prohibidos en Hogwarts?- los seis negaron con la cabeza- Pues ahora ya lo saben, vamos, regresen al castillo...- al ver que los chicos no se movían añadió- Bueno, Hedwig ha estado inactiva durante un tiempo, creo que un viaje al ministerio y otro al valle no le caerán mal... Vámonos Rick...- los dos se adelantaron unos pasos y enseguida sintieron que los chicos caminaban tras ellos. Ya en las puertas del castillo, se encontraron con Liz... 111. ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?- les preguntó a Alfred y a Emily, luego vio a James- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, no se supone que...? 112. No quise ir al valle- la interrumpió él- Así que me escabullí de la Profa. McGonagall y fui a la sala común de Hufflepuff- añadió como si nada 113. Sabes que no puedes entrar en la sala común de otra casa, James- dijo Harry- ¿Qué pasaba si un prefecto te descubría? 114. Los prefectos no conocen bien a los nuevos- dijo Emily- No había forma en que lo descubran... 115. Excepto por el escudo de Gryffindor en su túnica... 116. Eso ya lo hemos arreglado, ¿ves?- dijo James mostrándole su túnica, en la que lucía el escudo de Hufflepuff- Ellos me dan escudos de Hufflepuff para mis túnicas y yo les doy escudos de Gryffindor para las suyas... 117. ¿Qué ustedes hacen qué?- preguntaron Harry y Liz al mismo tiempo 118. Nos intercambiamos los escudos- dijo Emily- James ha estado entrando todo el año a nuestra sala común y nosotros a la de Gryffindor, y nadie se ha dado cuenta- añadió orgullosa 119. Un día de estos, le haré caso a Emily y les daré una tunda a los tres- dijo Liz- ¡Y no me importa lo que digan Robert o papá!- añadió cuando Alfred abrió la boca- ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo fuera del castillo? 120. A punto de batirse en un duelo- respondió Harry- Ya les dije que estaba prohibido. La próxima vez se lo diré a la Profa. Sprout. Vamos, regresen al castillo todos- los chicos obedecieron con la cabeza baja 121. No sé que voy a hacer con ellos- dijo Liz con frustración 122. Al menos no estaban tratando de matarse entre ellos, Liz- dijo Harry- Eso es un avance...- decidió cambiar de tema- Por cierto, él es Rick, el hermano de Hermione. Rick, ella es Elizabeth Potter, la hermana menor de mi padre...- los dos se estrecharon las manos 123. Mucho gusto, Elizabeth- dijo Rick sonriendo 124. El gusto es mío- dijo ella- Llámame Liz, Elizabeth suena muy formal...- los tres entraron de nuevo al castillo y estuvieron paseando un buen rato. Luego Harry recordó que tenía que ir a la cámara y Liz se ofreció a mostrarle a Rick el resto del castillo y de llevarlo a la entrada de la torre este después. Al parecer, los dos habían simpatizado enseguida. A Harry no le fue difícil entrar en la cámara sin ser visto, ya que no había nadie cerca, pronunció la contraseña y entró. Los tres fundadores meditaban en silencio, cada uno en un lugar de la mesa... 125. Harry- dijo Godric al verlo- No esperábamos que vinieras hoy, ¿cómo está tu hermana? 126. Mejor, ahora está en el valle. Al parecer a los profesores se les ha ocurrido enseñarles a los alumnos el lugar de nacimiento de los fundadores y hoy le ha tocado a Gryffindor... 127. Una actividad muy interesante- dijo Helga- Así los chicos se distraerán un poco. Rowena ya me ha contado de sus avances, Harry. Veo que, a pesar de su juventud, han dado grandes avances... Ahora dime una cosa: cuando estábamos en la cámara secreta, tú detectaste la presencia del enemigo antes que nadie. Godric ya me ha dado una explicación para eso, pero dado a que no se pueden tomar en serio sus palabras...- añadió mirándolo enfadada- quisiera que tú me lo dijeras- Harry les explicó de nuevo razón por la que Voldemort no había podido matarlo cuando era un bebé 128. Así que tenemos una ventaja:- dijo Rowena- el heredero de Slytherin no puede tocarte... 129. Durante 13 años la tuvimos- dijo Harry- Pero, desde junio pasado, Voldemort la ha superado... 130. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Godric, que tampoco conocía la historia 131. Al ser atacado con su propia maldición, Voldemort perdió su cuerpo y muchos de sus poderes. Durante años trató de recuperarlos, y lo logró el año pasado... en gran parte gracias a mí... 132. Con tu sangre...- dijo Rowena- Eso, el hueso de su padre y carne de uno de sus siervos- Harry asintió 133. Y utilizó a Harry para así romper la protección que su madre puso sobre él- añadió Godric- Muy astuto... 134. ¿Podrían decirme como saben ustedes todo eso?- preguntó Helga 135. Creo que escuché a mi padre hablar sobre eso- dijo Godric- Ya no lo recuerdo bien... 136. Y yo lo leí en alguna parte- dijo Rowena- No recuerdo donde...- Harry notó enseguida que los dos habían leído ese hechizo en el mismo libro, el de Morgana 137. Pero sí tenemos otra ventaja- dijo Harry- Al menos yo lo considero una ventaja, me salvó la vida en junio... 138. ¿Cuál?- preguntaron los tres 139. Después de que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo, encontró divertido enfrentarse conmigo en un duelo. Para demostrarles a sus mortífagos lo ridículo que era pensar que yo era más fuerte que él... 140. Obviamente tú tenías mucha desventaja- dijo Godric- No habías desarrollado tus poderes completamente... 141. Y no sabía ningún hechizo que me sirviera excepto el Expelliarmus, por lo que me frené y le di tiempo para que me mandara una maldición cruciatus... 142. ¿Cómo sobreviviste entonces?- preguntó Helga 143. Supongo que mi orgullo Gryffindor salió a relucir en ese momento: me dije que, si iba a morir, lo haría luchando, por muy pocas posibilidades que tuviera... 144. Todo un Gryffindor- dijo Godric orgulloso- ¿Qué sucedió entonces? 145. Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina y yo el hechizo de desarme, los dos al mismo tiempo...- los tres adultos se mantenían expectantes- Y las varitas se conectaron entre sí... 146. Eso es imposible,- dijo Helga- imposible a menos que... 147. Nuestras varitas son gemelas- dijo Harry- Tienen el mismo núcleo: una pluma de la cola de Fawkes... 148. Varitas gemelas- dijo Rowena- Interesante... Sí, esa podría ser una ventaja... ¡Claro! Harry: tienes que aprender a hacer magia con la mano izquierda 149. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los otros tres 150. ¿No lo entienden? Si Harry y Voldemort se enfrentan en una batalla, les va a ser imposible luchar a menos de que uno esté descuidado... Pero si logran conectar las varitas, Harry puede atacar a su enemigo mientras este está entretenido con los hechizos que devuelven las varitas... Sería duplicar sus posibilidades... 151. La idea no es mala- dijo Godric- Pero implicará un gran esfuerzo de tu parte, Harry, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?- Harry asintió- Bien, ya veremos la forma en que puedas aprenderlo. También necesitas aumentar tus conocimientos en lo que se refiere a las distintas asignaturas. ¿Cómo vas en calificaciones? 152. Mejor que los otros años, ahora pongo atención a todas las clases menos a la de adivinación... 153. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rowena 154. Porque es una pérdida de tiempo... 155. Ninguna asignatura es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Helga 156. Lo es cuando la profesora es una vieja loca que te predice la muerte cada cinco minutos...- Godric estalló en carcajadas- Según su última predicción, en estos momentos estoy agonizando sin saberlo... 157. Yo no le veo la gracia- dijo Rowena- No deberías tomarte esas predicciones en broma, Harry... 158. Pero Rowena, si lo que la Profa. Trelawney predice fuera cierto, yo habría muerto hace dos años o sería, como dice Ron, un concentrado de fantasma...- esta vez Helga rió junto a Godric 159. No tiene gracia,- dijo Rowena enfadada- la adivinación es una asignatura muy importante... 160. Pero se necesita tener un don para eso- dijo Helga- Tú misma lo dijiste una vez, Rowena... 161. Y existen grandes posibilidades de que Harry y Jane lo tengan, recuerda que tú también eras muy buena en adivinación, Helga, seguramente algo heredaron de nosotros y no sólo la insensatez de este hombre...- al final, lo único consiguió Harry de esa visita es que entre Helga y Rowena decidieran darles clases de adivinación particulares. Dejó a los adultos y regresó a la sala común, allí ya estaba Hermione 162. Hola amor- dijo yendo hacia él y abrazándolo- Imagino que fuiste a la cámara... 163. Un rato- dijo él besándola mientras se acomodaban en un sillón- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? 164. Algo les pasó a los trasladores, al parecer estaban defectuosos. ¿Qué hiciste en la tarde? No había nadie... 165. No me lo vas a creer, pero terminé siendo amigo de tu hermano... 166. ¿De Rick?- Harry asintió- Me lo imaginaba, Mary me dijo que Alan no ha dejado de echar pestes sobre ti desde navidad...- Harry rió- ¿Crees que eso puede ser el primer paso? 167. Estoy seguro. Rick ha empezado a comprender muchas cosas, hasta admitió que eres feliz aquí... 168. Espero que todo salga como lo espero. ¿Sabes? De mis tres hermanos, él era con quien mejor me llevaba... y de quien más me dolió su rechazo- Harry la abrazó 169. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. También simpatizaron con Liz 170. ¿Tú los presentaste? 171. Fue una casualidad, Rick y yo paseábamos por los terrenos cuando vi a nuestros tres dolores de cabeza ir a toda velocidad hacia el bosque prohibido acompañados de sus primos... 172. ¿Los tres?- preguntó Hermione- ¿No se supone que James está en el valle? 173. Mione, te tengo malas noticias: mis primos se han estado intercambiando los escudos de sus túnicas durante todo el año... Y entrando en salas comunes que no son las suyas gracias a eso 174. ¡¿Qué?! 175. Tal como lo escuchaste. Estaban a punto de batirse a duelo cuando los encontré... Liz los amenazó con darles una tunda la próxima vez, en realidad no creo que lo haga, pero los chicos sí...- en ese momento empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos y Ron y Tiff fueron enseguida con ellos- ¿Qué tal el día, chicos? 176. Estuvo divertido- dijo Tiff- Excepto por la parte en que nos aburrían con largas historias sobre el valle... 177. Trata de animarte, Tiff- dijo Hermione- Hazlo por nosotros 178. No es fácil, Hermione... pero tienes razón, necesitaré de todo mi ánimo esta semana, sobre todo para aguantar las burlas de los Slytherins... 179. Y las clases de pociones- dijo Harry- Sirius debe permanecer en Londres esta semana y Snape va a reemplazarlo...- al parecer, no sólo Ron y Tiff lo habían escuchado... 180. Es broma, ¿verdad?- dijo Fred, que estaba detrás de ellos junto a los chicos de séptimo- Vamos, Harry, por favor dinos que trataste de animar a nuestra cuñada con una broma... 181. No es broma- dijo Hermione- Nosotros llegamos de San Mungo y los escuchamos discutir sobre eso...- el resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando y tratando de animar a Tiff, lo que consiguieron en gran parte gracias a las bromas de los gemelos. Luego terminaron las tareas que tenían pendientes y fueron a cenar  
  
El rumor del regreso de Snape se había corrido tanto entre los de Gryffindor como los de Ravenclaw, a quienes se los había dicho Terry, así que durante la cena las dos casas estuvieron un poco desanimadas. Nadie le había pasado la noticia a los de Hufflepuff por temor a que algún Slytherin los escuchara y empezaran con su arrogancia desde esa noche. Los alumnos extranjeros no comprendían como un simple reemplazo, según ellos, provocaba tanta inconformidad entre los estudiantes... 1. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- dijo Becky- Si no me equivoco, tuvieron clases con él los últimos cuatro años. En realidad es el Prof. Black quien lo está reemplazando... 2. Es precisamente porque tuvimos clases cuatro años con él que no nos alegra su regreso,- dijo Ron- aunque sea temporal... Esta va a ser una semana muuuuy larga... 3. Ya mañana lo entenderán- dijo Harry- Pero unas recomendaciones no están demás: primero, no pierdan el tiempo levantando la mano, no les hará caso aunque sean los únicos en hacerlo... 4. Segundo:- continuó Hermione- traten de hacer bien sus pociones, no les perdonará ni el más mínimo error 5. Y tercero:- añadió Ron- por nada del mundo vayan a protestar, lo único que conseguirán será un castigo... Y Tiff, sé que será difícil para ti, pero trata de no hacer caso de las provocaciones de los Slytherin, seguramente se harán los machitos ahora que su jefe de casa está aquí para consentirlos- terminaron de cenar y los demás se fueron a dormir mientras Harry iba la despacho del director. Fueron juntos a la cámara, Harry la abrió para dejar pasar a Dumbledore y se fue a dormir enseguida, el siguiente sería un día muy duro...  
  
Todos despertaron temprano y fueron a desayunar, los más despreocupados eran los de primero, que no hacían caso de las advertencias de los mayores acerca de su profesor de pociones, con quien tenían su primera clase ese día. Desayunaron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y luego se dirigieron a las mazmorras, mientras los de quinto iban a su clase de transformaciones, con suerte conseguirían, en esa clase y la de Herbología, los puntos suficientes para compensar los que perderían en pociones más tarde. Y así fue, tanto la Profa. McGonagall y la Profa. Sprout estuvieron muy complacidas de que, por primera vez, todo el curso estuviera muy atento en clase. De esa forma consiguieron 90 puntos en total y estuvieron más animados para la clase de pociones  
  
Como habían terminado pronto, le pidieron permiso a su profesora para salir de los invernaderos antes. Ella, que ya conocía del regreso de Snape y sabía que él no sería tan comprensivo con los chicos por llegar tarde, accedió enseguida. Los Gryffindor iban de camino a las mazmorras cuando, mientras pasaban por el aula de D.C.L.A.O, escucharon una gran explosión que hizo que Remus saliera inmediatamente del aula, seguido de todos los de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Todo el grupo fue rápidamente a las mazmorras y Remus tocó la puerta... 1. ¿Severus, tienes algún problema?- no hubo respuesta- Severus, responde, ¿los alumnos están bien? 2. ¡ASÍ QUE SANGRE SUCIA ¿EH?!- se escuchaba una voz dentro- ESO LO SERÁS TÚ... 3. ¿YO?- respondió otra voz igual de enfadada- MI FAMILIA NO HA ENSUCIADO A NADIE... 4. ¡ANTONELLI! ¡POTTER!- dijo la voz enfadada de Snape- ¡GUARDEN SUS VARITAS AHORA MISMO! TREINTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNO... 5. No puede quitarnos puntos por eso- dijo uno de los chicos- No está en las reglas de la escuela... 6. ¡Por si no lo sabe, Sr. Antonelli,- dijo Snape- batirse a duelo es una de las primeras prohibiciones en este colegio, y más aún en medio de una clase! 7. No nos estamos batiendo a duelo...- dijo Alfred 8. ¿Ah no?- preguntó Snape más enfadado aún- ¿Y que se supone que están haciendo entonces? 9. Defendiendo el honor de la familia- dijeron los dos chicos. Todos los alumnos que estaban afuera rieron menos Liz y Harry... 10. ¿Me puedes decir- le preguntó a Liz- desde cuando le han estado inculcando eso del "honor de la familia"? 11. Desde que tienen uso de razón- respondió ella- Papá y Robert les han estado lavando el cerebro todos estos años. Menos mal que yo no me dejé...- en ese momento, la puerta de las mazmorras se abrió y los estudiantes salieron en medio de un denso humo amarillo... 12. Serán cincuenta puntos menos en total para cada uno y los dos pasarán castigados una semana- decía Snape mientras salía con los dos chicos a su lado- ¡¿Y ustedes que esperan para entrar?!- los Gryffindor entraron en silencio al salón y cinco minutos después se les unieron los Slytherins, quienes no esperaban ver a su profesor allí, por lo que su actitud volvió a ser la misma arrogante de siempre- Bien, hoy veremos la poción adormecedora, pero primero vamos a reorganizar esta clase: Finnigan, allí, con el Sr. Zabini; Granger, vaya con la Srta. Bulstrode; Weasley, con el Sr. Crabbe; Thomas, vaya con Goyle; Srta. Adams, con la Srta. Parkinson; Sr. Adams, allí con el Sr. Malfoy; Patil y Brown se unirán al Sr. Longbottom. Potter, Stevens, aquí junto a mi escritorio- todos se apresuraron a obedecer- Debo advertirles que esta poción mal hecha es muy peligrosa, así que traten de hacerla bien porque tendrán que probarla...- todos se apresuraron a obedecer y empezaron a preparar sus pociones en silencio... 13. Harry- dijo Tiff en voz baja cuando Snape no los estaba viendo- ¿Fuiste anoche a la cámara? 14. Sí, pero sólo acompañé al Prof. Dumbledore, ya sabes que uno de nosotros tiene que abrir la entrada... Pero ya había ido en la tarde y también la noche que pasaste en el hospital... Adivina quien regresó... 15. ¿Lo hizo? ¡Genial! Me imagino que no estaría muy contenta... 16. Estaba muy enfadada, pero empeoró cuando tuvimos que bajar a la cámara secreta... 17. Eso no es justo, a mí nunca me has llevado a ese lugar... 18. No es un lugar para ir de paseo, Jane. Estaban allí, los dos junto a un montón de mortífagos... y no, no tengo la menor idea de que podrían estar planeando 19. Pero si están aquí...- dijo echando el último ingrediente en el caldero- es por algo. Algo importante porque seguramente les costó trabajo aparecerse, digo... uno no puede permanecer muerto casi mil años y recuperar todos sus poderes de una vez... Voldemort todavía no recupera por completo los suyos y eso que ni siquiera estuvo muerto- notaron que su profesor los miraba fijamente así que vigilaron el cocimiento de su poción en silencio. Había quedado perfecta, Snape no dijo nada y la guardó en un frasco. Luego de unos minutos, los demás también pudieron irse: ninguno había tenido que probar la poción, ya que todas estaban bien hechas. Apenas los chicos desaparecieron camino al comedor, Remus entró a las mazmorras... 20. ¿Cómo estuvo esta clase?- preguntó sentándose 21. Mejor que las otras, excepto porque Potter y su hermana se pasaron hablando gran parte de la clase... 22. Si los dejaste hablar tranquilamente durante tanto tiempo es porque de algo interesante estaban hablando... 23. No tengo idea de su tema de conversación, empezaron hablando de cierta cámara... 24. La cámara secreta... 25. No, al parecer la cámara de la que hablaban es una a la que alguien puede entrar sólo acompañado por uno de los dos... Anoche Albus fue allí después de la cena 26. O sea que en esa cámara es donde permanecen los tres maestros misteriosos... 27. Así parece, hablaron de que uno de ellos había "regresado". Y Potter llamó a Stevens "Jane" 28. Ese es el segundo nombre de Tiff, y casualmente el que James y Lily tenían pensado ponerle... ¿Qué más dijeron? 29. Lo que Black decía era verdad: Potter bajó a la cámara secreta, pero allí se encontró con Voldemort... y con alguien más, alguien que al parecer vivió hace casi mil años...- Remus lo miró extrañado- Sí, ya sé que parece una locura, pero esa muchacha dijo claramente "...uno no puede permanecer muerto casi mil años y recuperar todos sus poderes de una vez..." 30. ¿Estás seguro de que eso fue lo que dijo? 31. Estuve muy atento a sus palabras, demasiado creo, porque después dejaron de hablar y se pusieron a vigilar su poción mientras se cocía... 32. Muy sospechoso, hiciste bien en ponerlos juntos. Tal vez podamos sacarles algo sin que se den cuenta...- los dos fueron al comedor y Remus le escribió a Sirius esa tarde comentándole de las novedades.  
  
El resto de la semana pasó con tranquilidad. Extrañamente, Snape ya no se cargaba mucho con los Gryffindor de quinto año, sabían que era sólo con ellos porque sus compañeros y miembros de otras casas les dijeron que con ellos se comportaba igual que siempre. No hicieron caso del cambio de actitud de Snape con ellos y siguieron tranquilos.  
  
Sin tener a Sirius vigilándolos constantemente, a los chicos les era más fácil ir a la cámara, por lo que pasaban allí todas las noches recibiendo clases extras de adivinación. Rowena y Helga examinaron a los chicos y dijeron que todos tenían un don para la adivinación, pero quien más destacaba era Hermione, lo que provocó las risas de Ron. Lo primero que hicieron fue descartar todos los libros de adivinación que trajeron, luego de revisarlos y concluir que no decían más que tonterías. Poco a poco las clases les fueron gustando a todos, especialmente a Hermione, que hacía grandes progresos. Aprendieron las dos técnicas de adivinación más importantes: la quiromancia y la bola de cristal. Después del regreso de Sirius siguieron con las clases extra, aunque esta vez tenían más cuidado al entrar y salir de la cámara. Al ver que examinaban el mapa, Helga les dijo a Harry y a Tiff que les enseñaría una forma para que no tuvieran que consultarlo: aprenderían a detectar la presencia de las personas, sea quien sea. Esto fue más duro que lo otro, durante las dos semanas que siguieron fueron haciendo progresos: podían detectar a una persona y saber quien era si la conocían, pero cuando eran dos o más se confundían fácilmente. Ya en febrero, mermaron un poco el ritmo de las clases debido a que el partido contra Beauxbatons estaba cerca y los chicos debían entrenar. La Academia Mitad del Mundo había ganado al colegio japonés 220 a 80 después de cuatro horas de partido, así que las cosas iban muy parejas para todos los equipos.  
  
Lo que también tenía a todo el colegio en movimiento era el baile de San Valentín, Dumbledore había anunciado que podrían asistir sólo los de cuarto en adelante, aunque los chicos de cursos menores podrían asistir si los invitaba un alumno de años superiores o uno de los chicos muggles mayor de 14 años, quienes también podrían ir. Esto provocó mayor alegría en el colegio, y se formaron muchas parejas entre magos y muggles, una de ellas fue la de Rick y Liz, a quien el hermano de Hermione había invitado al baile en cuanto se enteró y ella había aceptado encantada. Harry tenía la sospecha de que entre ellos existía algo más que una simple amistad, y aumentaron cuando habló con ella para pedirle que tratara de convencer a Rick de hacer las paces con Hermione, mientras él hacía lo mismo por su lado. También Fred había invitado a Rose no sin antes preguntarle a Harry, algo sonrojado, si no se enfadaba si lo hacía, a lo que él no puso ningún inconveniente.  
  
La noche del baile llegó y todos los chicos esperaban ansiosos en la sala común a que bajaran las chicas. La mayoría de las chicas muggles habían ido a las distintas salas comunes, así que Rose estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto arreglándose junto con Hermione y Tiff. Faltaban unos minutos para las ocho cuando bajaron las tres dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta, cada quien tomo a su pareja por el brazo y bajaron al gran comedor. Como los capitanes de los equipos y sus parejas tenían que abrir el baile, Harry y Hermione fueron hasta la puerta lateral por donde habían entrado al baile de Halloween a reunirse con las otras parejas. Cuando estuvieron todas, la Profa. McGonagall abrió las puertas y los guió hasta la mesa principal, en donde además de Dumbledore estaban Alejandro y Emily junto con el jefe del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos y su esposa. Todos se sentaron y empezó la cena, que tenía el mismo sistema que en el baile de navidad del año pasado. Todos pidieron los platos que deseaban y la cena empezó enseguida. Luego de que terminara, Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita y la música empezó a sonar. A Harry no le agradaba mucho eso de abrir los bailes, pero había recibido, durante toda la semana anterior y parte de esa, estrictas instrucciones de su jefa de casa advirtiéndole que si, luego de un momento de empezada la música, ninguno de los capitanes extranjeros salía a la pista de baile, diera el ejemplo, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar a Hermione de la mano y empezaron a bailar. Luego de unos segundos, las otras parejas los imitaron 1. Explícame una cosa, amor- dijo Hermione mientras bailaban- ¿Cómo es que no te gusta abrir los bailes y sin embargo te noté muy contento en el baile de navidad en el castillo? 2. Ni yo lo sé muy bien- respondió él- Quizá se deba a que abrir el baile de navidad en el castillo es inevitable y me hice a la idea desde un principio... En cambió aquí, casi siempre me toma de sorpresa: lo de abrir este lo supe hace poco más de una semana y el de Halloween unos minutos antes de que empezara... 3. ¿Y qué me dices del año pasado? 4. Ese no cuenta... 5. ¿Por qué? 6. Porque no tenía ganas de ir. Ya era suficiente con ser campeón sin buscarlo... Además,- añadió sonriendo- no tenía tan buena compañía como ahora...- Hermione sonrió también, iba a hablar pero Harry no la dejó- Sí, ya sé que me vas a decir que soy un adulador sin remedio, pero es la verdad...- siguieron bailando un rato más hasta que los dos se cansaron y se fueron a sentar. Acabaron sus bebidas y estaban por salir a bailar de nuevo cuando Liz y Rick se acercaron a ellos... 7. Harry,- dijo él- ¿te molesta si saco a bailar a mi hermana? 8. No, adelante...- Hermione se fue con su hermano y Liz se sentó- Me alegra que lo convencieras... 9. La verdad no fue tan difícil, aunque tampoco fue fácil... Rick quiere mucho a su hermana, pero también es algo orgulloso... 10. Lo importante es que lo convenciste. Dime ¿qué tal vas con él?- Liz se sonrojó- Vamos Liz, a mí no me puedes engañar, lo suyo fue amor a primera vista... 11. La verdad es que sí, fue un flechazo- dijo ella sonriendo- De todas formas pensábamos decírtelo esta noche 12. ¿Y eso? 13. Bueno, tú sabes que este año termino Hogwarts, y Rick acaba de graduarse de veterinario en la Universidad de Edimburgo...- Harry asintió- Los dos lo hemos pensado mucho y... hemos decidido casarnos la primera semana de Julio... 14. ¡Felicidades!- dijo Harry sonriendo- Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja... 15. Gracias- dijo Liz- Creo que vas a ser el único de la familia que se alegre con la noticia 16. Tienes razón... Tu padre va a poner el grito en el cielo 17. Ni que lo digas, papá sueña con casarme con uno de los hijos de uno de sus amigos "sangre limpia" ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea de cómo puedo decírselo? 18. Díselo a Tía Emily, ella se lo dirá a tu padre. 19. ¿Y que te hace pensar que Emily se lo tomará bien?- Harry sabía que tenía razón, en las navidades su tía le había confesado que no difería mucho de la opinión de su padre en cuanto a la "pureza de sangre" 20. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: se lo diremos juntos. Alejandro está allí hablando con Dumbledore y ella está sola. Vamos ahora... 21. Tienes razón: mientras más pronto mejor... Vamos- los dos fueron hasta la mesa principal- Emily... necesitamos hablar contigo... Vamos afuera, ¿sí?- ella los siguió extrañada- Bien,- dijo Liz una vez que estaban en los jardines- Emily, quiero que sepas que esto no es una broma ni nada por el estilo, y lo principal: tengo el apoyo de Harry y nada de lo que tú, papá o Robert me digan o las amenazas que me hagan van a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Cumplí 18 años hace un mes, así que soy completamente independiente de mis actos... 22. Liz, todo eso ya lo sé. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime que pasa... 23. Muy bien, aquí voy: Emily... voy a casarme la primera semana de Julio- se notaba claramente que Emily no se esperaba una noticia así- Ya sé que papá seguramente tenía a alguien en mente, pero yo no voy a hacerle caso... Sé que no se lo va a tomar bien y peor aún será cuando sepa que mi prometido es Rick Granger, el hermano de Hermione... 24. Elizabeth...- dijo Emily luego de un momento de silencio- ¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a casar... con un muggle?- ella asintió- ¿Sabes las implicaciones que eso tendría? Sé que pensarás que sueno como papá pero creo que estás cometiendo una tontería... 25. Tú eras menor a mí cuando te casaste... 26. No me refiero a eso, en realidad tú vas a ser la que más tarda en casarse... Robert se casó joven, yo me casé joven... James también se casó joven 27. Pero James no hizo la voluntad de papá ¿verdad?- dijo Liz- Pues tengo noticias para él: vamos a ser dos... 28. Liz... Escucha, tú sabes que siempre te he apoyado, pero me temo que esta vez no va a ser posible... No quiero que tú también cometas una tontería... 29. ¿También?- preguntó Harry- O sea que consideras que mi padre cometió una tontería al casarse con mi madre...- Emily asintió en silencio- Lo cual quiere decir que toda esa amabilidad con Hermione también ha sido fingida ¿verdad? 30. Mira, Harry- dijo Emily- yo no tengo nada en contra de Lily o de Hermione. Las dos me parecieron muy buenas muchachas. Al contrario de papá, yo no creo que ninguna de las dos haya ido tras el dinero o el prestigio de nuestra familia. Pero es precisamente ese prestigio el que debemos mantener... 31. Te creí diferente, ¿sabes?- dijo Harry- Realmente te creí diferente, creí que me querías a mí, a Harry, tu sobrino, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que para ti no soy más que el recuerdo de tu hermano mayor... 32. A quien papá, Robert y tú perdieron por esas absurdas ideas de "pureza de sangre"... Aún no entiendo de donde las sacaron... 33. Tu madre opinaría lo mismo que nosotros... 34. Hace mucho tiempo dejó que importarme lo que mi madre opinaría o dejaría de opinar... Y, que yo sepa, a ustedes tampoco les ha importado... De hecho, es la primera vez que alguno de ustedes la menciona después de doce años, papá lo prohibió... 35. Ya que estás hablando de papá, Liz, ¿has pensado en como vas a decírselo? 36. Pensaba pedirte a ti que lo hicieras, pero ya veo que no puedo contar contigo así que le escribiré una carta mañana mismo... 37. Se lo diré yo- dijo Emily- Pero será lo último que haga por ti, Liz, mañana te enviaré tus cosas... 38. Envíalas al castillo- dijo Harry- Liz vivirá allí hasta que se case...- se dirigió a ella- Será mejor que entremos, Rick y Hermione deben estar preocupados- Liz asintió y entraron juntos al gran comedor, fueron hasta la mesa, donde Rick reía alegremente... 39. No puedes negar que la perspectiva es graciosa, Hermi...- decía- Sólo con el disfraz te veías adorable... 40. Claro, como tú no fuiste el que pasó varios días en la enfermería escupiendo bolas de pelos...- Harry y Liz se acercaron a ellos- Vaya, ya nos estaban preocupando, ¿dónde estaban? A propósito, Liz, mi hermano ya me dio la noticia... ¡Bienvenida a la familia, cuñada!- dijo abrazándola, eso pareció animarla un poco 41. Gracias, Hermione, me alegra que al menos contemos con el apoyo de tu familia...- dijo con tristeza 42. Así que ya se lo dijiste a tu hermana...- dijo Rick abrazándola 43. Acabamos de estar con ella,- dijo Harry- no se lo tomó muy bien... Pero Liz sabe que puede contar conmigo, para lo que sea... 44. Y eso hará rabiar más a papá- dijo Liz riendo- Aunque le duela, Harry es el jefe de la familia... 45. ¿No se supone que tu padre debería ser el jefe de la familia?- le preguntó Rick 46. Esto es muy complicado, Rick- dijo Harry- El caso es que los Potter somos una familia muy antigua de magos, nuestro árbol genealógico se remonta hasta uno de los fundadores de este colegio: Godric Gryffindor... Es esa ascendencia lo que a ciertos miembros de la familia se les ha subido a la cabeza y se creen superiores a los demás... Hay algunos entre nosotros que consideran a los magos y brujas de origen muggle inferiores, sólo por no venir de una familia de magos. Esa discriminación es lo que me hace el "jefe de la familia" como dice Liz. Mi madre también es de origen muggle, pero mi abuelo no pudo meterle a mi padre en la cabeza esas absurdas ideas de la pureza de sangre y él se enamoró de ella y decidieron casarse. Cuando mi padre la llevó al castillo se armó la grande: mi abuelo no admitía que su hijo mayor se case con una "sangre sucia" como suelen llamar despectivamente a los hijos de muggles, así que amenazó con desheredarlo si se casaba con ella... 47. Pero mi abuelo todavía vivía y el desheredado fue mi padre- dijo Liz- Al abuelo le había caído muy bien Lily, así que le exigió a mi padre disculparse con los dos, pero el muy cabezota se marchó del castillo para no volver... Así que James pasó a ser el jefe de la familia luego de su muerte, por eso ahora lo es Harry... 48. O sea que es a ti a quien debo pedir la mano de Liz en matrimonio...- dijo Rick divertido 49. No hay necesidad de tantas formalidades- dijo Harry riendo también 50. La que va armar la grande cuando se entere será mamá- dijo Hermione- Lo primero que hará será sermonearte por no haberle dicho antes... 51. Pero si estamos apenas en Febrero- dijo Liz- Aún hay tiempo para prepararlo todo... 52. No conoces a mi madre, querida- objetó Rick- Para ella, una boda decente debe prepararse al menos con un año de anticipación... Aunque no sé para que, porque ella tiene planeada la boda de cada uno de nosotros desde nuestro nacimiento...- los cuatro rieron 53. Y no se conformará con una boda sencilla,- dijo Hermione- sino que querrá invitar a toda Inglaterra. Por eso, nosotros tenemos planeado avisarle de la nuestra cuando esté todo listo...- Rick casi se atora con su bebida 54. ¿La suya?- preguntó asombrado- ¿Ustedes tienen ya planeado casarse? 55. El 18 de Agosto de 1998- dijo Harry sonriendo- Cuando terminemos Hogwarts... 56. Mira que eso no lo sabía,- dijo Rick- parece que ya lo tienen todo planeado... 57. Sólo tenemos la fecha y el lugar...- dijo Hermione 58. Eso es más de lo que tenemos nosotros- dijo Liz- Queremos casarnos en Londres, pero nos falta la iglesia, el lugar de la fiesta... Mañana tendremos que escribirle a tu madre, Rick, digan lo que digan, ella nos puede ayudar... Yo tengo que permanecer aquí y tú debes regresar a Edimburgo unos días...- siguieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que anunciaron que el baile había terminado y que todos debían regresar a sus salas comunes. El salón se fue vaciando poco a poco y Harry y Hermione caminaban sin prisa a la torre de Gryffindor, tomados de la mano. Estaban por llegar a la torre cuando se detuvieron y se dieron un tierno beso 59. He estado con ganas de hacer esto toda la noche- dijo Harry- Pero no me atrevía a hacerlo frente a tu hermano...- Hermione rió 60. Gracias Harry- dijo sonriendo aún- A ti y a Liz les debo que Rick y yo hayamos hecho las paces... 61. Yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, Mione, cualquier cosa... 62. Pues esta noche me has hecho muy feliz- dijo abrazándolo- Te quiero...- Harry la besó de nuevo, más largamente- Prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mi lado... 63. Te lo prometo, Mione, sabes que nunca me apartaré de tu lado, prefiero morir... 64. Sí, me lo has dicho muchas veces y yo te creo, pero estos últimos días...-  
se interrumpió 65. ¿Qué? 66. Harry... pensarás que soy una tonta pero... no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento... como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero no sé exactamente que es... Seguramente son imaginaciones mías- añadió- Lo que pasa es que... todo esto, esta felicidad que estoy sintiendo, es tan nuevo para mí que tengo miedo de que se desvanezca así... de repente- Harry la abrazó 67. No se irá mi ángel,- le dijo dulcemente- no se irá porque no hay nadie en este mundo que merezca más ser feliz que tú... Y yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz 68. ¿Estarás conmigo siempre? 69. Siempre, Mione, siempre: te lo prometo...- le dio otro beso y fueron a la torre, entraron y cada uno fue a su habitación, donde se acostaron enseguida.  
  
Los siguientes tres días pasaron con normalidad. La mañana del jueves no tuvieron clases debido a que tanto profesores como alumnos estaban cansados por el baile de la noche anterior, pero desde la tarde transcurrieron normalmente. Liz le contó a Harry que durante el desayuno había recibido una carta de su padre cargada de amenazas si se casaba con Rick, pero que no le había hecho caso.  
  
Llegó el sábado y todo el colegio estaba alborotado porque ese día Hogwarts jugaría su primer partido. Ron recibía muchas burlas de sus compañeros desde que estos supieron que Fleur era la cazadora, lo que a Tiff, que sabía de la fascinación que había sentido su novio por ella, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Al ver la cara de enfado de su cazadora, los chicos decidieron dejarlo en paz.  
  
El día del partido amaneció con un sol radiante que muchos tomaron como buen augurio. Los del equipo de Gryffindor desayunaron rápidamente y fueron al campo de quidditch. Una vez en los vestidores, Harry se dirigió al equipo... 1. Ya saben cual es la estrategia- dijo- No conocemos su forma de jugar así que no debemos confiarnos. Recuerden que todos allá afuera confían en nosotros, no los decepcionemos... ¡A ganar!- salieron al campo en medio de una gran algarabía 2. ¡Y AQUÍ SALE EL EQUIPO DE HOGWARTS!- se escuchó la voz de Lee Jordan- ¡SPINNET, JHONSON, STEVENS, LOS HERMANOS WEASLEY Y POTTER...! Y el árbitro de la federación tiene la quaffle- el partido empezó y enseguida las cazadoras de Hogwarts se hicieron con la quaffle y marcaron. El partido no fue tan difícil para los chicos. Sus cazadoras eran muy buenas y a pesar de que Beauxbatons tenía muy buenos golpeadores la sincronización entre Alicia, Angelina y Tiff era perfecta y así marcaban una vez tras otra. A las dos horas del partido, el marcador ya era de 160 a 20, ya que Ron había dejado pasar la quaffle un par de veces. De pronto, Harry vio un destello dorado en el centro del campo, aceleró su escoba al máximo, esquivó una bludger que le lanzó un golpeador y tomo la snitch en sus manos- Y POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH, HOGWARTS GANA SU PRIMER PARTIDO POR 310 A 20- todos los alumnos estaban eufóricos, Hogwarts no sólo había ganado su primer partido sino que encabezaba el grupo B... 3. ¡Ganamos, ganamos!- gritaban los chicos en los vestidores- Nuestro primer partido intercolegial y ganamos 4. Lo hicieron bien, chicos- dijo Harry sonriendo- Alicia, Angelina, Tiff: su combinación fue excelente. Fred, George, hicieron un gran trabajo con esas bludgers, y Ron: este sin duda fue uno de tus mejores partidos... 5. Pero tú no te quedas atrás- dijo Tiff- Si no atrapabas la snitch podíamos haber perdido... 6. Es verdad- dijo Angelina- Además tú planeaste la estrategia... 7. Bueno, chicos- dijo Fred- Vamos a la sala común a celebrar...- fueron al castillo muy contentos y Harry salió al final porque tenía que dejar el equipo guardado. Acababa de salir de los vestidores cuando Hermione se acercó corriendo a él 8. ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste!- dijo abrazándolo emocionada- Sabía que lo lograrías... 9. Lo hice por ti- dijo él- Como todos los partidos...- Hermione lo besó y se quedaron así un rato hasta que alguien los interrumpió 10. Lamento interrumpirlos...- dijo Rick, que estaba junto a Liz- Pero Harry, allí dentro todos quieren festejar su triunfo y me parece que eso no va a ser posible si el capitán del equipo sigue entretenido... 11. No seas aguafiestas, Rick- dijo Hermione molesta- Yo no dije nada cuando ustedes se escabulleron durante el partido ¿verdad?... y debo añadir que desaparecieron por un buen rato- los dos se sonrojaron y Harry rió 12. Ya, Mione, déjalos en paz. Al fin y al cabo van a casarse... 13. Tú y yo también nos vamos a casar y no nos andamos con esas escapaditas... 14. Más te vale que sea así, Harry,- dijo Rick- más te vale. Mira que ya me contaron sobre cierto paseo a la luz de las estrellas que terminó a las tres de la mañana... 15. Nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Harry mientras caminaban al castillo- No hicimos nada malo...- fuera de los vestuarios estaban varios estudiantes, así que caminaron todos juntos al castillo. De pronto, oyeron una gran explosión que venía del campo de quidditch...- ¿Qué fue eso? 16. No pudieron ser Fred y George- dijo Hermione- Todas sus bromas las guardaron en la sala común, yo los vi 17. ¡La Marca Tenebrosa!- gritó alguien- ¡En el campo de quidditch...!- todos miraron hacia el campo y vieron la marca, al mismo tiempo que un grupo de enmascarados se dirigían a ellos... 18. ¡Todos vayan al castillo!- dijo Harry sacando su varita- ¡Que alguien le avise al Prof. Dumbledore!- soltó a Hermione y se dispuso a ir al campo de quidditch... 19. ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?- dijo Liz- Son demasiados, Harry, no podrás contra ellos tú solo... 20. Rick- dijo Harry- Necesito que te lleves a las dos al castillo, todavía están lejos... 21. ¡No!- dijo Hermione- No te voy a dejar solo... 22. Ve al castillo, Mione, no quiero que corras riesgos... 23. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Harry Potter? Te dije que no te voy a dejar solo y no lo haré...- los mortífagos ya habían llegado hasta ellos 24. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...- dijo el que estaba más cerca de ellos-  
Justo a quien estábamos buscando, nuestro señor quiere verte, Potter... 25. Pues yo no quiero verlo a él- dijo Harry 26. No hemos pedido tu opinión- dijo otro- Te demostraremos que ni tú noviecita sangre sucia ni nadie podrá detenernos... ¡Avada Kedavra!- un rayo de luz verde se dirigió a Hermione... 27. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- Harry se había puesto delante de Hermione y la maldición rebotó matando a un buen grupo de mortífagos- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a su novia, ella asintió y Harry la besó en la frente... 28. ¡Que conmovedor!- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- Lástima que el gusto vaya a durarte poco, Potter...¡Crucio!- la maldición iba dirigida a Harry, pero Hermione lo hizo dar la vuelta y la recibió 29. ¡Hermione!- Rick estaba muy asustado al ver a su hermana gritar de esa manera... 30. Llévatela al castillo, Rick, llévatelas a las dos- dijo Harry poniendo a Hermione en sus brazos- Yo me encargaré de ellos- Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos- Estarás a salvo, te lo prometo. Ese infeliz va a pagar por lo que te hizo... ¡Escudum! Escucha, Rick: enviaré el escudo alrededor de los tres, deben ir al castillo lo más pronto posible. Una vez allí busca a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, ellos sabrán que hacer... 31. ¿Tú estarás bien?- preguntó preocupado 32. He enfrentado cosas peores que esta... Hermione estará bien, pero necesitas llevarla a la enfermería- Rick tomó en brazos a su hermana y se dirigió al castillo seguido de Liz. 33. Esta vez no escaparás Potter- dijo Malfoy- Tus amigos serán tu perdición... ¡Crucio!- esta vez Harry no pudo hacer nada, la única razón que tuvo para no gritar fue saber que si lo hacía la protección que enviaba sobre sus amigos se rompería- ¿En realidad crees que nos importa la sangre sucia ahora? De eso ya se encargará el amo después. Nosotros hemos venido por ti... ¡Desmaius!- desde donde estaban, tanto Rick como Liz y Hermione pudieron ver que Harry caía al suelo y luego desaparecía cargado por todos los mortífagos... 34. ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione antes de desmayarse, mientras Liz se deshacía en lágrimas. Segundos después apareció Sirius seguido de varios profesores... 35. ¡Liz!- dijo al verla- ¿Dónde están los mortífagos! 36. Se han ido- dijo ella llorando- Y... y... se lo llevaron 37. ¿A quién? ¿A quien se llevaron?- preguntó Sirius, adivinando la respuesta y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado- No me digas que... 38. Sí, Sirius: se llevaron a Harry...- todos los profesores murmuraban asustados- Cuando el mortífago le lanzó la maldición cruciatus a Hermione se puso furioso, convocó un escudo alrededor de nosotros y nos envió al castillo mientras se enfrentaba a ellos... 39. Lleven a Hermione a la enfermería- dijo Remus, que estaba a su lado- Sirius, ¿estás bien? 40. ¿Crees que puedo estar bien, Remus? Supuestamente vine aquí para protegerlo, para mantenerlo a salvo... 41. No fue tu culpa: estabas demasiado ocupado con el ataque a Azkaban... no lo viste venir. Anda, regresemos al castillo y allí podrás pensar con más claridad...- todos los profesores regresaron cabizbajos al castillo 42. Voy a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo Sirius una vez adentro- Remus, encárgate de avisarle a Tiffany 43. Está bien, Sirius- sólo los dos y McGonagall habían quedado en el pasillo, los otros profesores habían ido a sus despachos. Sirius fue al despacho del director- Minerva, ¿podrías...? 44. Enviaré a Stevens y a Weasley a tu despacho- dijo ella, y fue hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Le dio la contraseña al cuadro y entró a la sala común, donde habían armado una gran fiesta- ¡Es suficiente!- gritó al entrar- No es momento para fiestas ¡Weasley!, ¡Stevens! Espérenme afuera- los dos salieron enseguida por el retrato- Y ustedes guarden todo esto. Harry ha sido secuestrado por mortífagos y no creo que eso sea motivo para celebraciones...- la sala común se llenó de murmullos mientras la profesora salía por el retrato- Síganme, los dos- les dijo a Ron y a Tiff. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta el despacho de Remus- Entren- los chicos obedecieron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos 45. Remus, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tiff- Acabamos de ganar un partido y ustedes se comportan como si se hubiera muerto alguien...- añadió al ver los ojos irritados de su padrino 46. Jane, será mejor que te sientes- dijo Remus. Tiff se empezó a preocupar, Remus nunca la había llamado Jane 47. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó de nuevo- Primero viene McGonagall a nuestra sala común e interrumpe la fiesta para luego traernos aquí donde descubrimos que has estado llorando... ¡No lo niegues! 48. Tengo malas noticias para ustedes: cuando Harry, Hermione y un pequeño grupo de estudiantes estaban regresando al castillo, después del partido, un grupo de mortífagos apareció en el campo de quidditch... 49. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron los dos- Pero si se supone que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts- añadió Ron 50. No creo que se hayan aparecido literalmente- dijo Remus- Lo más seguro es que entraron por algún lugar y luego fueron al campo de quidditch... 51. ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Tiff- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? 52. Lo siento, Tiff... No pudimos llegar a tiempo 53. No, Remus- dijo llorando- Dime que no es cierto... 54. Me temo que sí pequeña: se lo llevaron... 55. ¡NO! No otra vez... ya perdí a mis padres dos veces y no quiero perderlo a él...- Ron la abrazó 56. Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesiten- dijo Remus mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Yo debo ir al despacho de Dumbledore...- salió y cerró la puerta tras él 57. No quiero Ron- decía Tiff- No quiero que algo le pase a mi hermano... 58. Harry es fuerte, resistirá esto- dijo Ron, aunque tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras- No podemos hacer nada por ahora, princesa... Sólo esperar- una idea pasó por la cabeza de Tiff... 59. ¡Godric!- dijo en voz baja. Ron la miró interrogante- ¡Godric, Ron!- dijo levantándose- Godric, Helga y Rowena... Ellos podrán ayudarnos, vamos- los dos salieron del despacho, fueron hasta la entrada a la cámara, pronunciaron la contraseña y entraron. En el salón encontraron sólo a Rowena, que se levantó a recibirlos, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver sus caras 60. Jane querida, has estado llorando...- dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros- No me digas que perdieron... 61. No es eso...- dijo Tiff empezando a llorar de nuevo- ¡Ay, Rowena, ojalá hubiera sido eso...! 62. Vamos, pequeña, tranquilízate. Ven, siéntate, y una vez calmada me cuentas que es lo que te tiene así... 63. No... hay... tiempo- dijo entre sollozos- Debemos... salvarlo... 64. ¿A quien, pequeña? ¿A quien debemos salvar?- Ron decidió hablar 65. A Harry- dijo sin soltar a Tiff- Fue secuestrado por mortífagos hace unos minutos... 66. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Rowena asustada- No puede ser... ¡GODRIC! ¡HELGA!- al parecer los dos estaban en su habitación- ¿Cómo sucedió todo, querida? 67. Fue mi culpa...- dijo Tiff- No debí dejarlo solo... 68. No sabíamos que estaban allí, Tiff- dijo Ron- No fue culpa de nadie... Nosotros estábamos...- empezó a explicar, pero en ese momento los dos fundadores aparecieron en la sala... 69. ¿Ahora que sucede, Rowena?- preguntó Godric- Jane... ¿qué sucedió? No me digas que perdieron... 70. ¡¿Quieres dejar de pensar en el quidditch por un momento, Godric Gryffindor?!- dijo Rowena enfadada- El asunto es mucho más grave... Continúa, Ron... 71. Pues como le decía: No sabemos muy bien que sucedió. Ganamos el partido con una amplia diferencia, Harry, al ser el capitán, se quedó para guardar todo el equipo y nosotros nos adelantamos para organizar la fiesta. Como no nos dejaron organizarla en el gran comedor, fuimos a la sala común. Estábamos en eso cuando nuestra jefa de casa llegó diciendo que no era momento para fiestas y nos llevó al despacho de nuestro profesor de D.C.L.A.O, que es un antiguo amigo del colegio de los Potter y hubiera sido el padrino de Tiff si se hubiera criado con ellos... 72. Así que él se los dijo...- los dos asintieron 73. Debí quedarme con él...- dijo Tiff- Hermione y yo teníamos un mal presentimiento desde hace días, pero pensamos que sólo eran tonterías nuestras... 74. Hablando de eso...- dijo Rowena- ¿Dónde está Hermione? 75. No lo sabemos- dijo Ron- Hermione siempre se queda al final de los partidos con Harry 76. Sé que la situación es grave,- dijo Godric- se les nota en la cara; pero aún no nos han dicho que sucedió... 77. Harry fue secuestrado, Godric- dijo Rowena- Los mortífagos vinieron después del partido y se lo llevaron... 78. ¡Imposible...!- dijo Godric mientras Helga y Rowena derramaban silenciosas lágrimas- Debieron ser muchos 79. No lo sabemos- dijo Ron- Al parecer estaban sólo Harry y Hermione. Alguien alertó a los profesores pero cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde... 80. La pregunta es como consiguieron entrar- dijo Helga- Nadie puede aparecerse en este castillo, nosotros nos encargamos de eso para que Salazar no nos atacara por sorpresa... 81. Pero han estado aquí- dijo Rowena- Nosotros los escuchamos, y tú los sentiste, Helga... 82. La Cámara Secreta...- dijo Godric- Seguramente sabían que tanto los alumnos como los profesores estarían en el campo de quidditch, aprovecharon el partido para entrar... 83. Entonces todavía pueden estar allí- dijo Tiff- Voy a bajar... 84. No será tan fácil, Jane- dijo Godric- Harry podía entrar a la cámara porque habla pársel... 85. Yo también lo hablo... Y, según me ha dicho Harry, lo domino mejor que él... Lo que no sé es con que palabra se abre la cámara 86. Tienes que decir "ábrete"- dijo Ron- Harry lo intentó varias veces en nuestro idioma cuando fuimos allí... 87. Bien, entonces nosotros te acompañaremos- dijo Godric- Si los dos están allí no puedes bajar sola. Pero necesitamos la capa invisible de Harry... 88. Yo iré por ella- dijo Ron- Tú estás muy nerviosa aún, Tiff, será mejor que te quedes aquí... 89. ¿Y como entrarás tú? 90. Yo lo esperaré en la puerta- dijo Godric- Puedo hacer un hechizo de invisibilidad por unos minutos- Ron y Godric salieron y cerraron la puerta de la cámara- Invisibilus... Bien, Ron, date prisa...- el chico asintió y fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Regresó luego de unos minutos... 91. No fue tan difícil- dijo cuando estaban dentro de la cámara de nuevo- Todos estaban afligidos por lo de Harry y ni siquiera notaron que fui allí...- sacó la capa del bolsillo de su túnica- Engorgio... 92. Gracias- dijo Godric-Helga, Falcore debe estar por llegar, envíalo a la cámara para que nos ayude a subir- su esposa asintió- Vámonos Jane-los dos se cubrieron con la capa y fueron al baño de chicas del segundo piso- Bien, Jane: adelante...- estaban frente al grifo que tenía una serpiente tallada. Tiff se acercó y unos extraños silbidos salieron de su boca y la entrada a la cámara se vio enseguida- Tenemos que bajar por aquí...- dijo señalándole la tubería- Ve tú primero...- los dos bajaron por la larga tubería por varios minutos 93. Vaya,- dijo Tiff cuando llegaron al final- si la situación no fuera tan grave hasta lo hubiera disfrutado... 94. Es divertido ¿eh?- dijo Godric con un asomo de sonrisa- Es la única cosa buena que Slytherin puso en esta cámara, el resto es horrible... 95. Sácame de una duda- dijo Tiff mientras caminaban por el túnel- ¿Por qué Helga y Rowena lo llaman por su nombre de pila y tú no? 96. Porque a ninguna decepcionó como a mí. Los dos éramos muy amigos- empezó a contar Godric- Incluso más que Ron y tu hermano... Cuando a Rowena se le ocurrió la idea del colegio, porque la idea fue suya, yo pensé inmediatamente en compartirla con Salazar. Nos habíamos conocido unos meses antes y simpatizamos enseguida. Tengo que reconocer que a Rowena no le gustó la idea al principio... 97. Pero si terminó casándose con él... 98. Por eso dije que al principio. Y no era que tenía algo contra Salazar, sino que quería que los dos fundáramos en colegio solos, que llevara el nombre de nuestro abuelo... Pero luego se puso a pensar en todo lo que teníamos que hacer y se dio cuenta de que no bastábamos solo los dos. Así que permitió que Salazar participara del proyecto con la condición de que Helga también lo hiciera... a la que yo tampoco conocía 99. Así que de esa forma se conocieron... 100. Sí, y al poco tiempo de fundar el colegio ya éramos pareja. Salazar y Rowena se tardaron un poco más, pero nosotros lo veíamos venir. Al final nos casamos todos al mismo tiempo...- habían llegado al final del túnel...- Vamos, tienes que hacerlo de nuevo- Tiff se adelantó y pronunció la misma palabra en pársel, con lo que la pared se abrió- Escucha: debes tener cuidado. Si Harry está aún aquí seguramente Slytherin o su heredero también lo están. Incluso los dos. Déjame enfrentarme a ellos, tú ponte la capa y llévate a tu hermano ¿entendido? 101. ¿Y si hay mortífagos? 102. Podrás con ellos- sacó una poción de su bolsillo- Toma, le das unas gotas a Harry y lucharán juntos...- se adentraron en la cámara- Al parecer se han ido... 103. No todos...- dijo Tiff- Aquí hay alguien, puedo sentirlo...- entonces fijó su vista en el suelo y vio que algo se movía entre las columnas- Debí imaginármelo Accio rata...- la rata fue volando a sus manos y ella la tomó de la cola 104. ¿Una pata de plata?- preguntó Godric- Que animal más extraño... 105. No insultes a los animales- dijo Tiff mientras la rata no dejaba de moverse- Esto es un maldito mortífago, y esa pata que te extraña tanto es el precio de la sangre de mi hermano... Vámonos- los dos fueron hasta el principio del túnel, donde los esperaba Falcore 106. Bien, Falcore, sé que Jane no te simpatiza pero esto es una emergencia, así que súbenos a los dos...- el fénix se puso delante de ellos y los dos salieron tomados de su cola- Gracias, Falcore- se pusieron la capa invisible de nuevo y regresaron a la cámara del fénix. Donde Helga y Rowena los esperaban muy nerviosas. Se vieron muy desilusionadas al verlos regresar solos 107. Me imagino que no lo encontraron...- dijo Rowena 108. No, pero encontramos a alguien que nos dirá donde está...- dijo Tiff sacando de su túnica algo que no dejaba de moverse- Ron, amor... me parece que esto es tuyo- dijo poniendo a una aterrorizada rata sobre la mesa- ¡Ya no lo soporto... Petrificus Totalus...! 109. ¿Cómo lo atrapaste?- preguntó Ron, que había reconocido enseguida a su antigua mascota 110. Era el único que quedaba allá abajo- respondió ella- Lo que no sé es el hechizo que lo obliga a convertirse... 111. Tendrás que ponerlo en movimiento de nuevo- dijo Godric- Yo lo haré... 112. Finite Incantatem...- la rata empezó a moverse de nuevo por toda la mesa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar al suelo, Godric apuntó su varita hacia él y un rayo salió de ella. A los pocos minutos, un hombre bajo y gordo temblaba ante ellos...- Vaya, tenían razón: no cambia mucho su aspecto al convertirse... 113. ¿Qui... quién eres tú?- preguntó Pettigrew aterrado 114. Eso no te importa... Lo que me vas a decir es a donde se llevaron Voldemort y Slytherin a Harry... 115. N-no sé... d-de que...m-me hablas... 116. ¿Con que no lo sabes?- dijo Tiff más enfadada aún- Seguramente no lo recuerdas, Pettigrew, pero tal vez el jefe del departamento de aurores te refresque la memoria... Creo que es un viejo conocido tuyo... alguien a quien enviaste a Azkaban...- Pettigrew se puso a temblar más todavía (N.A. si eso era posible...)- Bien, voy a buscarlo... 117. En la ermita de Merlín...- dijo Pettigrew cuando la vio con la mano en el pomo de la puerta... 118. ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos 119. Se lo llevaron a la ermita de Merlín... a Harry- dijo Pettigrew- El Sr. Slytherin dijo que estaba cansado de que los mortífagos traten inútilmente de traerlo a nuestro lado, que seguramente no les había creído lo de su origen y que él se encargaría personalmente de demostrárselo... 120. ¿Cómo descubrió Slytherin la ubicación de la ermita?- preguntó Godric. Pettigrew lo miró aterrorizado 121. No, no es James Potter si es lo que te preocupa- dijo Tiff- Pero será mejor que le respondas... 122. El amo le dio un libro...- respondió- y el Sr. Slytherin le dijo que había buscado ese libro durante años, pero que no serviría de mucho sin el otro... 123. ¿Qué no eran iguales?- preguntó Rowena 124. Creo que no. Escuché al Sr. Slytherin decir que la mayoría de los hechizos estaban incompletos y que se podría realizarlos sólo si se unían los dos libros. Pero el libro que tenía el amo era el único que revelaba la ubicación de la ermita... 125. ¿Dónde está ese libro?- preguntó Godric- ¿Slytherin lo tiene? 126. No... m-me lo encargaron a mí... A-aquí está...- dijo entregándoselo 127. Que linda ratita...- dijo Tiff- Ahora como recompensa responderé a la pregunta que me hiciste al principio: yo soy Jane Potter, la hermana gemela de Harry a quien Voldemort piensa que será fácil llevar al lado oscuro... ¡Pobre ingenuo! Bien, ahora vete... 128. ¿Qué? 129. Vete. No creas que no sé la clase de traidor que eres, pero di mi palabra y la palabra de una Potter vale mucho, eso me lo ha enseñado mi hermano... 130. Entonces te libero de tu palabra- dijo Pettigrew- Prefiero ir a Azkaban a regresar con el amo... 131. Así que la ratita tiene miedo a lo que le puedan hacer Voldemort y Slytherin- dijo Tiff- Pues para que lo sepas, si te quedas no tendré más remedio que llevarte con Sirius y él tampoco va a recibirte muy bien... 132. Ya lo sé, pero prefiero ir con él... 133. Mira, tú y yo sabemos que en cuanto te vea, Sirius tratará de retorcerte el cuello, así que haremos una cosa: te llevaré donde Remus que es un poco más tranquilo, pero con una condición... 134. ¿Cuál? 135. No sabes quien soy, nunca estuviste aquí, Slytherin no está vivo y no sabes donde está mi hermano... 136. Pe-pero... Sirius m-me o-obligará a decírselo... D-debe estar m-muy e- enfadado... 137. Primero deja de tartamudear que me desesperas- dijo Tiff- Aunque tienes razón... Al parecer estás empezando a utilizar ese cerebro tuyo... Pero tienes razón, si algo va a motivar a Sirius para no matarte es saber que le puedes decir donde está Harry 138. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no quieres que él le diga a Sirius donde está Harry?- preguntó Ron 139. Porque si lo sabe no me va a dejar ir por él... 140. De todas formas no vas a ir por él, jovencita, ni se te ocurra...- dijo Helga 141. Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Tiff- Bien Pettigrew, este es el trato: yo te entrego al ministerio ya que según tú es el menor de los males, pero tú no abres la boca. Simplemente dices que estabas aquí vigilando mientras los mortífagos se llevaban a Harry, porque Voldemort no confía en ti dado que eres un idiota, seguro te creerá... 142. Lo haré... 143. Pero escúchame bien, rata: si Sirius y Remus llegan a enterarse de la resurrección de Slytherin yo misma le diré a Voldemort donde estás y que nos diste el libro ¿entendiste?- Pettigrew asintió 144. Tiff, creo que lo mejor será que lo lleves donde Dumbledore- dijo Ron- No creo que Remus tampoco esté muy contento de verlo... Recuerda que estuvo a punto de matarlo hace dos años... 145. Tienes razón- dijo Tiff sacando el mapa de su bolsillo- Menos mal que logré sacarle esto a Harry... Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas... Bien, al parecer Sirius y Remus regresaron a sus despachos... El director está solo. Transfórmate, Pettigrew... 146. ¿Qué? 147. Que te transformes. No te creas que voy a ser tan idiota como para creer todo lo que me dices. Te transformas y te metes en esta jaula- dijo haciendo aparecer una. Colagusano hizo lo que Tiff le dijo- Te advierto que tiene un hechizo irrompible así que por tu propio bien será mejor que no intentes transformarte... 148. Bien, Jane- dijo Godric- Lleva a ese hombre a Albus y luego regresa aquí. Tenemos que hablar...- Tiff y Ron salieron llevando la jaula bajo la capa invisible. Fueron rápidamente hasta el despacho del director, dieron la contraseña a la gárgola y entraron... 149. Vaya, me preguntaba donde estabas, Tiffany- dijo el director- Sirius y Remus están muy preocupados por ti 150. Bajé a la cámara secreta- dijo Tiff- Y mire lo que me encontré...- añadió sacando la jaula 151. Peter Pettigrew- dijo Dumbledore- Más de catorce años... El despacho es muy seguro, Tiffany, déjalo salir... 152. Realmente no creo que le interese escapar- dijo abriendo la jaula- Transfórmate, Pettigrew, el Prof. Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo...- la rata seguía aterrorizada en la mesa- Muy bien, iré a buscar a Sirius...- al instante, Colagusano estaba frente a ellos 153. Me dijiste que no dejarías que me mate... 154. Siempre y cuando hicieras lo que te ordenara. Ahora saluda al director... 155. No es necesario, Peter. Aunque me imagino que si has venido aquí es porque necesitas mi ayuda... 156. S-sí, profesor... y-yo n-no... pu-pued-do regresar donde m-mi... 157. ¡Ya basta!- dijo Tiff impaciente- Yo se lo explicaré, tú cállate y siéntate. El caso es que aquí la rata no quiere volver con Voldemort y Slytherin, porque sabe que habló demasiado, cierto es que lo obligué, así que prefiere enfrentarse a la ira de Sirius que a la de esos dos, porque además nos entregó algo muy valioso para ellos... El segundo libro negro... 158. Interesante- dijo Dumbledore- Me imagino que ese libro está ahora en manos del descendiente de Merlín... 159. Sí, pero todos sabemos que Sirius no le va a agradar ver a esto...- dijo Tiff haciendo una seña despectiva- En realidad sí le va a agradar, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a recibir muy bien... Yo le he dado mi palabra de que irá a prisión sin ningún daño a cambio de la información que me ha dado, pero eso no lo puede saber Sirius, al menos por ahora. Así que en realidad la que necesita su ayuda soy yo... 160. Para cumplir tu palabra- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Como toda una Potter, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti... 161. Gracias- dijo Tiff sonriendo- Me preguntaba si usted podría... 162. Yo traeré a Sirius; pero ahora quiero que los dos vayan a la torre de Gryffindor y descansen. Más tarde iremos juntos a cierto lugar. Peter...- Colagusano se transformó y se metió en la jaula. Dumbledore la cerró 163. Profesor- dijo Tiff una vez fuera del despacho- ¿Dónde está Hermione? 164. En la enfermería- respondió el director- Según nos contó Liz, fue atacada con la maldición cruciatus segundos antes de que se llevaran a Harry. De eso ya se recuperó; pero Madam Pomfrey ha tenido que darle un calmante porque estaba muy nerviosa. Pasará la noche allí- en ese momento Sirius y Remus aparecieron por el pasillo- Justamente iba a buscarlos... 165. Tiffany- dijo Sirius acercándose- Estábamos preocupados por ti... 166. Fui a buscar a Harry a un lugar... 167. ¿Dónde?- preguntaron los dos 168. A la cámara secreta... pero no lo encontré. Aunque no regresé con las manos vacías... 169. Vamos a mi despacho y se los explicaré- dijo Dumbledore- pero debo advertirles que no permitiré que pierdan el control. De esto me encargaré yo personalmente. ¿Te has comunicado con Alfred, Sirius? 170. Acabo de recibir una carta suya- respondió- Está preparando un traslador para venir... 171. ¿Para qué?- preguntó Tiff 172. No empieces tú también- dijo Sirius- Seguramente está muy preocupado... 173. Por su reputación- dijo Tiff- Seguramente no es bueno que la gente sepa que el nieto del jefe de Seguridad Mágica fue secuestrado por mortífagos... 174. Y luego dicen que los gemelos son polos opuestos...- dijo Remus- Será mejor que lo dejes, Canuto, lo único que lograrás será hacerla enojar. Mejor subamos a la dirección- los tres adultos subieron al despacho mientras Ron y Tiff regresaban a su torre 175. Espera, Ron- dijo Tiff- Debemos avisarle a Rose... 176. ¿Crees que sea prudente, Tiff?- preguntó él- Se veía muy contenta y no me gustaría arruinarle el humor... 177. A mí tampoco; pero no tenemos derecho a seguir ocultándoselo, tarde o temprano lo sabrá... 178. Tienes razón, vamos- cambiaron de dirección y fueron hasta la torre este, dieron la contraseña y entraron. Encontraron a Rose nada más entrar 179. Quería ir a buscarlos- dijo cuando los vio- Pero recordé que no puedo entrar a su torre sin un mago, ¿dónde están Harry y Hermione? 180. De eso veníamos a hablarte, Rose- dijo Tiff- Vamos fuera...- ella los siguió hasta la salida- Algo grave ha ocurrido Rossie...- añadió Tiff llorando de nuevo- Hace unos minutos... un grupo de mortífagos fue al campo de quidditch y... y se llevaron a Harry... 181. ¡¿Qué?! No, eso no es posible... 182. Yo tampoco quiero creerlo- dijo Tiff- Pero es verdad, Remus me lo dijo hace unos minutos... 183. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?- preguntó Rose 184. Seguramente Voldemort lo tiene- dijo Ron- Pero al menos tenemos la seguridad de que su vida no corre peligro... por ahora. Lo que él quiere es llevarlo a su lado 185. Y quien sabe que métodos estará utilizando para eso- dijo Tiff- Porque Harry jamás lo hará voluntariamente 186. ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Rose- ¿Ya lo sabe? 187. Estaba con él cuando se lo llevaron- dijo Ron- Ahora está en la enfermería, no despertará hasta mañana... 188. Nosotros vamos allá ahora- añadió Tiff- ¿Vienes?- Rose asintió. Los tres fueron en silencio hasta la enfermería y en la puerta se encontraron con Liz y Rick- Hola... 189. Hola Tiff- dijo Liz con los ojos enrojecidos- Veo que ya lo saben... 190. Remus nos lo dijo hace unos minutos- dijo Tiff- ¿Cómo está Hermione? 191. La enfermera dijo que está fuera de peligro- respondió Rick- Pero estaba desesperada cuando recuperó la conciencia, tuvieron que darle un calmante... 192. Sirius le avisó a tu padre, Liz- dijo Tiff- Debe venir en cualquier momento... 193. Como si realmente le importara- dijo ella- Cuando llegue se pondrá realmente molesto, hará un montón de preguntas y se enfadará porque no podrá interrogar a Hermione. Lo siento, Rick, pero me temo que tendremos que aguantárnoslo durante un rato... 194. Responderé a todas sus preguntas- dijo Rick- Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que perturbe a mi hermana, lo único que necesita ahora es descansar... 195. ...y para eso debe estar sola- dijo Madam Pomfrey- Así que salgan de aquí. La Srta. Granger no despertará hasta mañana en la mañana, entonces podrán verla...- los chicos salieron en silencio y cada quien se dirigió a su sala común. En la torre de Gryffindor todo estaba silencioso, las pocas personas que habían en la sala común hacían deberes o leían en silencio, y así pasó toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena. Ron y Tiff fueron al comedor en silencio pero ninguno probó bocado. 196. ¿Saben donde está Hermione?- les preguntó Parvati mientras estaban en la mesa 197. En la enfermería- respondió Tiff- La Sra. Pomfrey dijo que no despertará hasta mañana 198. Pobre, esto es duro para todos, pero me imagino que para ella debe ser peor...- siguieron en silencio hasta el final de la cena. Entonces Ron y Tiff se levantaron y fueron al despacho del director, quien los esperaba al pie de la gárgola... 199. Imaginé que iban a venir- dijo- Por eso les ahorré el viaje a mi oficina. ¿Nos vamos?- los chicos asintieron y fueron los tres hasta la cámara, Tiff pronunció la contraseña y entraron. Encontraron a los tres fundadores muy concentrados en la lectura del libro... 200. Ah, ya están aquí- dijo Godric- Precisamente estábamos esperándolos. Albus, creo que no conoces a mi esposa- dijo acercándolo a la mesa- Helga, él es Albus Dumbledore, actual director del colegio... 201. Es un placer- dijo ella 202. El placer es todo mío... 203. ¿Averiguaron algo?- preguntó Tiff 204. El libro tiene varios hechizos incompletos- dijo Rowena- Hechizos muy poderosos diría yo; pero eso no es de importancia. Comprendemos gran parte del libro, pero casi la tercera parte está en clave, una clave que recuerdo pero es muy complicada, tardaremos algún tiempo en descifrarlo... 205. ¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Ron 206. Tres semanas... 207. ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!- dijo Tiff- ¡Harry puede morir hasta entonces...! 208. Lo sabemos, pequeña- dijo Helga- Por eso estamos buscando un hechizo multiplicador, para así dividirnos el trabajo, ¿cree poder ayudarnos, Albus?- le preguntó al director, que examinaba el libro 209. Sí, también estudié esta clave, es muy antigua, pero no es tan difícil... 210. Entonces los cuatro trabajaremos en eso- dijo Godric- Y será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes y que ustedes dos vayan a dormir... 211. Pero...- empezó a protestar Tiff 212. Necesitas hacerlo, pequeña- dijo Rowena- En cuanto sepamos algo te avisaremos, tienes mi palabra 213. Está bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Tiff. Los dos salieron dejando a los cuatro adultos solos, quienes luego de un rato lograron recordar un hechizo multiplicador efectivo y lo aplicaron. Se dividieron el trabajo y se pusieron a trabajar. Godric y Dumbledore trabajaban en el salón mientras Helga y Rowena lo hacían en la habitación de esta última. 214. ¿Sabes?- dijo Helga- Cuando regresé y vi a Harry entrar a la sala, creí por un momento que mi James estaba frente a mí... se parecía tanto a su padre... 215. Todos los Potter se han parecido durante siglos- dijo Rowena- Y no es extraño que hayas pensado en eso: Harry se parece mucho a tu hijo, es como verlo de nuevo, excepto por sus ojos... tiene los de Salazar, pero eso no tiene importancia, porque a parte de eso y del pársel no ha heredado nada más de él 216. Pero pudo haberlo hecho- añadió Helga- Me ha contado que el sombrero quiso enviarlo a Slytherin, pero había escuchado demasiadas cosas malas sobre esa casa y no quiso ir allí... 217. Lo que fue una verdadera suerte, porque esa casa hubiera influido en él y a lo mejor a estas alturas hubiera decidido unirse a su abuelo y el mundo mágico estaría perdido... Godric tiene razón: hicimos a ese sombrero más inteligente de lo que creíamos. El mayor ejemplo es la madre de Harry, a quien orgullosamente puedo llamar mi heredera: en ninguna otra casa hubiera encontrado el valor suficiente como para enfrentar su pasado como en Gryffindor...- siguieron hablando mientras conversaban, pero las dos estaban muy preocupadas por lo que pudiera estarle pasando a Harry en ese momento... 


	18. El Rescate

Capítulo XVIII: El Rescate  
  
Era casi media noche cuando Tiff pudo cerrar los ojos, pero no durmió demasiado. Se levantó con el alba y bajó a la sala común. Allí se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a la chimenea y se puso a pensar en su hermano 1. Tienes que estar bien, Harry- murmuraba- Tú no puedes dejarme, no puedes... 2. No lo hará- dijo alguien detrás de ella. Tiff se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron- Harry ha pasado por cosas peores que esta y las ha resistido- añadió sentándose a su lado- En primero se enfrentó a Voldemort él solo... 3. Lo sé, ya me lo contaron; pero es distinto, entonces Voldemort estaba aún débil, sin fuerzas... 4. Pero Harry se ha vuelto más fuerte ahora. Podrá con esto, ya lo verás... Debemos tener confianza en él y apoyarnos entre nosotros- Tiff lo abrazó 5. Nunca antes he tenido miedo, Ron, pero ahora sí... ahora tengo mucho miedo de perder a mi hermano 6. Él va a estar bien, estoy seguro. Godric, Helga y Rowena lo encontrarán... 7. Esa es mi única esperanza, Ron, ojalá lo encuentren pronto...- siguieron allí un rato más y luego fueron a la enfermería a ver a Hermione. La Sra. Pomfrey los dejó pasar con la condición de que no hicieran ruido y ellos fueron hasta la cama de Hermione, donde ella dormía profundamente 8. Despertará luego de unos minutos- dijo- Estaré en mi oficina si necesitan algo...- los chicos asintieron y se sentaron. Luego de unos minutos, Hermione empezó a despertar 9. Harry...- murmuró con los ojos cerrados- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? 10. Todo está bien, Hermione- dijo Tiff- Estás en la enfermería... 11. ¿Y Harry?- preguntó- ¿Cómo está él? 12. No lo sabemos...- respondió Ron- Se lo llevaron... 13. ¡No!- dijo Hermione estallando en sollozos- No puede ser... 14. Hay varias personas buscándolo- dijo Tiff- Lo encontrarán, ya lo verás... 15. Sé que Harry es fuerte,- dijo Hermione- pero también sé con quien se enfrenta... 16. Nosotros sabemos donde está- dijo Ron en voz baja- En la ermita de Merlín... 17. ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo lo saben? 18. Bajé a la cámara secreta y atrapé a la rata- respondió Tiff- Con un poco de amenazas nos soltó todo, y nos entregó el libro negro, que revela la ubicación de la ermita... 19. Pero esa parte está en clave- añadió Ron- Los fundadores y Dumbledore están descifrándolo... 20. Harry está bien, Hermione- dijo Tiff con lágrimas en los ojos- Tiene que estar bien... 21. Claro que tiene que estarlo- dijo ella- Me lo prometió... 22. A otra cosa- dijo Ron- Hermione, Sirius dijo que el Sr. Potter vendría, seguramente querrá interrogarte, así que será mejor que te quedes aquí un tiempo... 23. No,- respondió levantándose- ya estoy bien. Podré responder a sus preguntas...- en ese momento, entró la enfermera seguida de Robert Potter- Buenos Días Madam Pomfrey... 24. Buenos Días Srta. Granger- dijo ella- ¿Cómo se siente? 25. Completamente recuperada... ¿Me puedo ir ya...? 26. Primero quisiera hacerle unas preguntas- dijo Robert- Aunque puedo esperar a más tarde si quiere... 27. No, Sr. Potter, ahora está bien... 28. Bien, primero déme su nombre completo por favor...- dijo mientras anotaba 29. Hermione Johan Granger...- Robert tomó algunos datos de Hermione y luego le pidió que narrara lo ocurrido en el campo de quidditch, lo que ella hizo mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas... 30. Bien,- dijo Robert cuando terminó- concuerda con lo dicho por otros testigos... ¿No pudo reconocer a alguno de los mortífagos? 31. Bueno... me pareció que el que me lanzó la maldición era Lucius Malfoy, pero él está en Azkaban... 32. La prisión fue asaltada otra vez- dijo Robert- Ahora se trasladará a los prisioneros a un lugar más seguro. Bien, gracias por su colaboración Srta. Granger, la mantendremos informada- enseguida salió y Madam Pomfrey volvió seguida de Sirius y Remus 33. Me alegra verte recuperada, Hermione- dijo Sirius- ¿Cómo te sientes? 34. Bien, aunque preocupada... 35. Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, tengo a gente trabajando en eso... 36. Bien, Srta. Granger- dijo Madam Pomfrey- Si quiere ya puede irse, pero vaya directo a descansar...- la chica asintió y salió de la enfermería acompañada de sus amigos. Fueron a las cocinas por algo de comida que llevaron a la cámara del fénix, donde se encontraron a los tres fénix y a Osis... 37. No he visto a mi amo hoy- dijo la criatura- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué posiblemente esté muerto? 38. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso, Osis?- preguntó Tiff, que era la única que lo entendía... 39. Muchos lo dicen, pero hay algunos que parecen contentos por eso... Les he preguntado a ellos,- dijo señalando a los fénix- pero tampoco lo saben... 40. Mi hermano no está muerto, Osis- dijo Tiff- Pero es verdad que está desaparecido... 41. Por fin puedo entender la razón por la que estaba enfadado- dijo Godric saliendo de su dormitorio- Casi no nos deja dormir anoche con todo el ruido que hizo... 42. Osis se ha encariñado mucho con Harry- dijo Tiff- Por eso lo hecha de menos... 43. Aún no me han explicado como es que habla en pársel y entiende el idioma humano... 44. ¿Recuerdas los huevos de fénix que nos tenía que hacer llegar el pajarraco?- preguntó Tiff, Godric asintió mientras Falcore chillaba de enojo- Pues a Voldemort se le ocurrió más o menos la misma idea: consiguió un huevo de basilisco y se lo dio a Harry en navidad. Los dos huevos se unieron y de allí nació Osis... 45. Un fénix y un basilisco...- dijo Godric- Muy interesante...- mientras Tiff explicaba el origen de Osis, los otros dos chicos habían puesto la mesa para el desayuno- Gracias, chicos, ya me estaba preguntando que desayunaríamos hoy... Me alegro verte bien Hermione, Albus me dijo que estabas en la enfermería 46. Gracias, Godric- dijo ella- Aunque estoy preocupada por Harry 47. Como todos, querida- dijo Helga entrando y pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Pero estamos trabajando en eso y ya hemos hecho algunos avances... 48. ¿Saben dónde está?- preguntó Tiff 49. Todavía no,- respondió Godric- pero anoche trabajamos hasta muy tarde y avanzamos mucho, tendremos el libro descifrado en unos días... 50. Dime, Jane- dijo Helga- ¿Alguna vez Harry y tú han intentado el contacto mental?- ella negó con la cabeza- pues deberían hacerlo, en los gemelos es muy fácil... 51. Ya te indicará Helga como hacerlo- dijo Godric- Ahora debemos prepararnos... Escuchen, no planeábamos hacer esto hasta dentro de unos meses, pero con lo que ha ocurrido debemos adelantar un poco las cosas... 52. Hace mil años, cuando Salazar abandonó el colegio,- empezó a explicar Helga- nosotros empezamos a prepararnos para lo que vendría: queríamos evitar el derramamiento de sangre y por eso entrenábamos mucho en un cuarto secreto en el castillo que heredé de mi padre. Sabíamos que Salazar era junto con Godric el más poderoso de todos y por eso fundamos una orden para combatirlo... 53. Esa orden la conformábamos Rowena, Helga y yo- siguió explicando Godric-  
Todo eso se había iniciado con nosotros y no queríamos que nadie más se involucrara. Cierto día estábamos entrenando cuando el fénix de mi abuelo, a quien no habíamos visto desde su muerte, vino a nosotros y empezó a arder... Pero esta vez no renació, sino que sus cenizas cayeron sobre nosotros y sentimos inmediatamente que nuestro poder mágico incrementaba, por eso decidimos llamarnos "La Orden del Fénix": porque de él provenía gran parte de nuestro poder... Y creemos que esa orden debe volver a renacer, pero con nuevos integrantes: todos aquellos que lleven nuestra sangre y que merezcan pertenecer a ella, por ahora serán sólo tú y Harry... 54. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "por ahora"?- preguntó Tiff 55. Que debemos ver si la descabellada idea que se le ha ocurrido a Godric funciona- dijo Helga molesta, al parecer no le agradaba "la descabellada idea" de su esposo- Conociéndolo, estoy segura de que así será... 56. Es una sorpresa- dijo Godric sonriendo- No les diré nada para que no se decepcionen si no funciona... pero estábamos hablando de la Orden del Fénix: Jane, desde ahora perteneces a ella, aquí tienes...- y le entregó un colgante que tenía la forma de un fénix dorado- Este colgante lo tenemos todos, brillará cada vez que uno de nosotros esté en peligro, incluso Harry que aún no lo tiene... 57. ¿Quieres decir que por este colgante sabré si mi hermano sigue vivo?- preguntó Tiff 58. Así es- respondió Helga- Si luego de que brilla, el colgante se vuelve rojo por unos minutos, significa que la persona que estaba en peligro ha muerto... O al menos se supone que debe ser así 59. Así es Helga- dijo Rowena saliendo de su habitación- Yo misma lo comprobé hace siglos: lo vi brillar dos veces y dos veces ponerse rojo mientras huía con los niños... 60. Entonces por ahora Harry está bien- dijo Tiff poniéndose el colgante en el cuello 61. Al parecer sí- dijo Godric- Pero ahora tenemos que ponernos a trabajar, esto es lo que haremos...  
  
Desde ese día, planearon todo lo relativo al rescate de Harry. Por más que lo intentaron, los fundadores no pudieron convencer a los chicos de dejarles eso a ellos así que idearon un plan: una vez descubierta la ubicación de la ermita, Godric y Tiff entrarían por Harry mientras los demás permanecían en la entrada por cualquier inconveniente que se presente. Pasaron los siguientes días entrenando y aprendiendo el hechizo de invisibilidad, que les sería muy útil. También Tiff trataba, con la ayuda de Helga, de ponerse en contacto con Harry sin resultado alguno, aunque sentía que su hermano estaba inconsciente, lo que era muy posible según Godric. Y en realidad no se equivocaban...  
  
Harry despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y vio que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él: una cueva muy grande, iluminada débilmente por unas cuantas antorchas. Quiso moverse pero se dio cuenta de que una soga lo ataba fuertemente así que dejó de intentarlo. Estaba pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de escapar cuando escuchó que unas voces se acercaban... 1. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo mataste, Malfoy?- preguntaba uno- Ya lleva casi una semana inconsciente, lo hemos mantenido vivo a base de muchas pociones, aunque no estamos seguros de que lo esté... 2. Ya te lo dije, Nott: sólo lo aturdí- dijo Malfoy- ¿Crees que no sé lo que me espera si lo mato? De lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho, porque ganas no me faltan... Me conformé con enviarle la maldición cruciatus... 3. ¿Te has vuelto loco, Lucius? Sabes que al amo tampoco le agradará eso... 4. El Sr. Slytherin dijo que no importaba la forma en que lo trajéramos siempre y cuando estuviera vivo... Y esa fue la única forma de hacerlo... estaba demasiado ocupado protegiendo a su asquerosa novia... 5. Creí que haberles ordenado matar a esa chiquilla...- dijo Voldemort entrando tras ellos 6. Lo intentamos, señor- dijo Malfoy- Pero Potter se puso en medio... 7. Ya me encargaré después de eso- dijo-¿Dónde está Colagusano...? 8. Venía tras nosotros, señor. Tal vez se perdió... 9. Seguramente... Bien, veo que han hecho bien su trabajo: lo han traído 10. Sí, mi señor, aunque aún está aturdido... 11. Eso lo arreglo enseguida... Retírense- Malfoy y Nott salieron enseguida- Muy bien, Harry, ya basta de juegos: sé perfectamente que estás consciente... 12. ¿Qué es lo que quieres... Ryddle?- preguntó Harry 13. Que te unas a nosotros:- dijo Voldemort ignorando la última palabra- juntos dominaremos el mundo, no habrá mago que pueda vencernos... 14. ¡Nunca! Escúchame bien, nunca me uniré a ti... 15. Tal parece que no has entendido la situación del todo muchacho- dijo Slytherin entrando- ¿Cuántas personas crees que te aceptarán cuando conozcan tu verdadero origen?, el cual hasta tú desconoces... 16. Que reniegue de él no quiere decir que lo desconozca- dijo Harry- Porque lo conozco... 17. Interesante...- dijo Voldemort- No creí que hicieras caso de lo que te decían los mortífagos... 18. No me lo dijo ningún mortífago, sino el Prof. Dumbledore... 19. ¡Dumbledore!- dijo Voldemort- Ese viejo chiflado siempre se mete en mis planes, pero no existe forma de que él lo supiera... ninguna. Jane no se lo dijo, de eso estoy seguro... 20. A él no, pero a mi madre sí... lo hizo a través de una carta 21. Tu madre...- dijo Slytherin furioso- ¿Quieres decir que tu madre se casó con el heredero de Gryffindor aún sabiendo que estaban destinados a odiarse...? ¿que sus estirpes eran enemigas...? 22. Gryffindor no se lo hubiera tomado tan mal...- dijo Harry 23. Por supuesto que no- dijo Slytherin- Porque eso hubiera significado que empezaba a cumplirse su estúpida pro...- se interrumpió de repente, Harry sonrió 24. Termina la frase- dijo- "Eso hubiera significado que empezaba a cumplirse su estúpida profecía..." Eso ibas a decir, ¿verdad? Ese es tu mayor temor: que Gryffindor regrese, lo temes porque ya te venció una vez y lo hará de nuevo... porque no pudiste vencerlo hace mil años y tampoco lo harás ahora... 25. ¡Muchacho impertinente!- dijo Voldemort- ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?... ¡Crucio!- hace tiempo, Harry se había propuesto no darle a nadie la satisfacción de gritar, así que se esforzó por cumplirlo 26. Por supuesto que lo sé- dijo jadeante- Estoy hablando con Salazar Slytherin, a quien Godric Gryffindor dio una paliza antes de su muerte en su adorada cámara secreta, donde encerró a un basilisco al que yo maté... 27. ¿Tú mataste al basilisco?- preguntaron los dos. Al parecer, Voldemort aún no sabía que había ocurrido... 28. Con la espada de Godric Gryffindor...- respondió Harry orgulloso- mi antepasado 29. ¡Con la espada de Gryffindor!- repitió Slytherin furioso- ¡Gryffindor otra vez! ¡Siempre Gryffindor! Las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas si te hubiese tocado en Slytherin, pero ese estúpido sombrero te envió a Gryffindor desde el principio... 30. Eso no es cierto: si estoy en Gryffindor es porque me negué a ir a Slytherin... El sombrero me lo dijo desde un principio "Podrías ser muy grande... y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza..." 31. Debiste aceptar su decisión...- dijo Slytherin 32. ¿Y terminar como ustedes dos?... No estoy tan loco 33. ¿En serio piensas eso?- dijo Voldemort- Mira a tu alrededor, Harry... Jamás te encontrarán aquí, este es el último lugar en el que nos buscarán, eso en el caso que lo conozcan... Todos piensan que este lugar no es más que leyenda, una de las tantas que hay en el mundo mágico... 34. Lo que me extraña es que hayamos podido entrar tan fácilmente... Durante años Morgana intentó entrar aquí para recuperar su espejo... Pero Merlín puso demasiados encantamientos contra magia negra... 35. ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos podido entrar entonces?- preguntó Voldemort- Merlín era demasiado poderoso como para que su magia se haya extinguido en mil años... se dice que es eterna 36. Lo es, por eso tus mortífagos no pudieron entrar y tuviste que salir por ellos. Extrañamente contigo no funciona... sin embargo pudieron entrar con Potter- Harry empezó a entender 37. Jamás lo adivinarán- dijo burlón, con tono de "yo sé algo que ustedes no..."- Ni siquiera lo sospechan... 38. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre esto?- preguntó Voldemort 39. No le hagas caso- dijo Slytherin- Ni siquiera sabe en donde estamos... 40. Vaya...- dijo Harry con tono inocente- y yo que pensé que esta era le ermita de Merlín... 41. ¿Cómo pudiste adivinar eso?- preguntó Voldemort 42. Muy fácil, ¿dónde más puede estar oculto el espejo Phixis?- los estaba haciendo enojar, Harry lo sabía; pero necesitaba hacer tiempo: las ataduras ya estaban empezando a ceder... 43. ¿Qué sabes sobre él?- preguntó Slytherin 44. Lo suficiente... Entre otras cosas el lugar donde se encuentra el otro... 45. ¿Dónde?- preguntaron ansiosos los dos 46. ¿Y ustedes piensan que se los voy a decir?- dijo Harry- Podría hacerlo, de todas formas no van a poder ir por él, pero no me da la gana de decírselo... 47. Y ya que sabes tantas cosas- dijo Slytherin tratando de tomarlo desprevenido- ¿De casualidad no sabes donde está el libro negro que Merlín le quitó a Morgana? 48. En ninguna parte...- respondió Harry tranquilamente, lo que terminó por exasperara a Voldemort... 49. ¡¿Pero tú te piensas que tenemos tiempo para perderlo con tus acertijos?!- dijo furioso- ¡Explícate mejor! 50. ¿Me dejarás ir si lo hago?- preguntó Harry en tono burlón... 51. No... 52. ¿Y si te digo también dónde está el espejo Phixis? 53. No... 54. ¿Y si te digo porqué tus mortífagos no pueden entrar a la ermita sin ti? 55. Eso es fácil saberlo- dijo Slytherin- Ninguno tiene el poder suficiente para romper la magia de Merlín... 56. ¿Eso crees?- preguntó Harry- Yo no estaría tan seguro, ¿por qué no sales y luego intentas entrar a ver si puedes hacerlo?- Slytherin dudó- Tienes miedo...- dijo riendo- Eso está bueno: ahora sé porqué las dos casas son rivales: son polos opuestos, todos los Slytherins son unos cobardes... empezando por su fundador 57. ¡Ya basta!- dijo Slytherin- Te haré traga tus palabras, mocoso- dijo saliendo. 58. Será mejor que vayas a buscarlo, Voldemort,- dijo Harry luego de media hora- seguro no puede entrar... 59. En cuanto regresemos tendrás que explicar muchas cosas, Potter- dijo Voldemort saliendo 60. Bien,- dijo Harry para sí mismo- eso me dará un poco de tiempo...- de repente, escuchó una voz en su mente 61. "Harry... Harry, ¿me escuchas?- Harry pensó que estaba alucinando: ahora empezaba a escuchar la voz de su hermana en su cabeza- No hermano, no estás alucinando... Podemos hacer contacto mental, Helga me lo dijo... ¿Cómo te encuentras? Hace un momento sentí que estabas en peligro..." 62. "Jane,- respondió Harry en su mente- estoy atado, acabo de despertar y a Voldemort se le acabó su cariño fraternal y me lanzó la maldición cruciatus hace un momento... ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro?" 63. Está bien, lo siento, pero es de madrugada y no he podido pegar un ojo en una semana, las cosas más obvias se me pasan por alto..." 64. "No importa, escucha: Voldemort y Slytherin volverán en cualquier momento, estamos en..." 65. "La ermita de Merlín, lo sé" 66. "¿Cómo...? Bueno, eso no importa, ¿cómo se encuentra Hermione?" 67. "Salió de la enfermería al día siguiente... Adivina que: el día que te llevaron bajé a la cámara secreta pensando que podrías estar allí, no te encontré pero capturé a la rata..." 68. "Entonces será mejor que le vaya diciendo a Voldemort que no lo espere..." 69. "No se te ocurra decirle que lo capturamos, hice un trato con él: yo no lo llevaba ante Sirius si me decía donde estás. Gracias a eso soltó todo y nos entregó el libro negro que Voldemort le encargó..." 70. "Todavía no veo la razón por la que no deba decirle a Voldemort que lo capturaste, será interesante ver hasta que punto se llega a enfadar..." 71. "Déjame terminar: luego de que nos dijo donde estabas y le entregó el libro a Godric (deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando pensó que era papá) decidió que no quería regresar donde Voldemort..." 72. "Pues claro, después de meter la para hasta el fondo..." 73. "Así que me pidió que lo llevara ante el ministerio e hicimos un nuevo trato: yo me encargaba de que Sirius no lo mate y él no decía nada sobre donde estás ni la resurrección de Slytherin...Si no cumple su parte, le digo a Voldemort en que prisión está, porque Azkaban ya no es seguro..." 74. "Está bien, de todas formas están muy enfadados los dos, y lo estarán más cuando regresen... Ahora escucha: imagino que estarán planeando como sacarme de aquí, ¿verdad?" 75. "Eso ya lo tenemos planeado: Godric y yo iremos por ti mientras los demás permanecen fuera de la ermita con un traslador listo. El único inconveniente es que la parte del libro negro que revela la ubicación de la ermita está en clave, así que no sabemos donde buscarte..." 76. "Bueno, eso no importa. Acabo de descubrir una cosa: Merlín puso magia alrededor de la ermita para que nadie que no tenga su sangre pueda entrar. Si alguien quiere hacerlo, tendrá que ser acompañado por un descendiente de Merlín... Por eso debes advertirles a los demás: si alguien de fuera decide entrar, debe hacerlo con Rowena o esperar a que Godric y tú salgan"- en ese momento logró desatarse- "Ya está..." 77. "¿Ya está qué?" 78. "Ya estoy libre. Ahora sólo tengo que buscar mi varita...- se escucharon unos pasos- Allí vienen, ¿quieres escuchar algo divertido...?" 79. "Precisamente te iba a pedir eso, me muero por ver a ese par enfadados, pero me conformaré con oírlos..." 80. "Pues entonces presta atención..."- en ese momento entraron Voldemort y Slytherin- ¿Qué tal el paseo? 81. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar como es que sólo yo puedo entrar a este lugar si los dos tenemos los mismos poderes...- dijo Voldemort enfadado- Hemos pensado en todas las posibilidades pero ninguna es la correcta... 82. ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Harry, ya era hora de hacerlos enfadar otra vez- Había escuchado que los Slytherins eran ambiciosos, intolerantes, tramposos y muchas otras cosas, pero no sabía que eran tan curiosos...- casi enseguida escuchó la risa de su hermana en su mente 83. ¡Es suficiente!- dijo Voldemort- Ahora mismo nos vas a decir lo que sabes... 84. Será muy fácil- añadió Slytherin- No podrás resistirte a los dos, pero antes que nada tendrás la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo, así todo será más fácil. Es una lástima que no se pueda hacer si no eres tú quien presenta el brazo, pero eso se arregla enseguida... ¡Imperio!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo 85. "Resiste, Harry, resiste...- decía Tiff en su mente- Vamos, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿lo recuerdas? Piensa en lo que significaría si cedes... toda nuestra lucha sería en vano... Piensa en nuestros padres, en Sirius, en mí... Piensa en Hermione, Harry, piensa en el dolor que le causarías si cedes..." 86. Dame tu brazo, Harry...- decía Voldemort- Tu brazo izquierdo... 87. "No lo hagas hermano, no se lo des... Yo estoy contigo, resistiremos juntos..."- Harry estaba indeciso, sería tan fácil si cedía...- "Estuvimos juntos siempre, Harry,- sollozaba Tiff- por favor... por favor no hagas que tenga que luchar contra ti... No hagas que la muerte de nuestra madre sea en vano...Piensa... piensa en nuestra abuela Jane, ella confió en ti, en que resistirías... 88. ¡Levanta el brazo izquierdo, Harry!- decía Voldemort 89. "Resiste Harry, recuerda tu promesa...-esa voz no era la de Tiff, era Hermione...- "Sé que puedes oírme, Harry... Resiste amor, hazlo por mí... piensa en nosotros, en nuestro futuro..."-la mente de Harry se estaba volviendo cada vez más clara, hasta que dejó de estar dominada... 90. Levanta el brazo, Harry...- dijo Voldemort satisfecho, pensando que ya lo tenía- Será sólo un momento... 91. ¡Vete al diablo Ryddle!- dijo Harry levantando la mano derecha- ¡Accio varita mágica!- desde algún lugar, su varita fue volando hasta su mano- Creo que ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones...- ni Voldemort ni Slytherin salían de su asombro- "Ve a dormir, Jane- le dijo a su hermana- ya tengo todo bajo control..." 92. Magia sin varita...- dijo Slytherin- Al parecer eres una caja de sorpresas... Pero eso no te servirá de nada, este lugar está rodeado de mortífagos y no podrás escapar... 93. Será mejor que pienses en mi propuesta, Harry- añadió Voldemort- Mañana vendré por tu respuesta...- los dos salieron y dejaron a Harry solo, no sin antes cerrar muy bien la puerta 94. "Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Tiff 95. "Sí hermanita, gracias. Ahora ve a dormir..."- sintió como Tiff rompía el contacto mental y enseguida se quedó dormido, ya que estaba muy cansado. Pero Tiff y Hermione no hicieron lo mismo. Apenas terminó el contacto mental con Harry, Tiff se puso su capa y fue hasta el retrato seguida por Hermione. Salieron de la sala común y fueron rápidamente a la cámara del fénix, Tiff dio la contraseña y entraron... 96. Será mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido- dijo Hermione- Debemos despertarlos con calma... Aunque, si sus colgantes brillaron tanto como el tuyo, lo raro será que estén dormidos 97. En eso tienes razón- dijo Tiff- ¿Sabes cuál de estas habitaciones es la de Rowena? 98. Esta- respondió Hermione- Anda, toca...- Tiff lo hizo y luego de unos minutos Rowena apareció ante ellos en camisón- Buenas Noches, Rowena...- dijeron algo avergonzadas 99. Pero muchachas...- dijo ella más sorprendida que enojada- ¿Qué hacen despiertas a estas horas? 100. Es Harry- dijo Tiff- Acabo de tener contacto mental con él... Estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo, Rowena 101. ¿A qué te refieres? 102. Voldemort y Slytherin le lanzaron la maldición Imperius, fue una lucha mental muy fuerte... Pero ganamos... 103. Así que por eso el colgante brillaba tan fuerte, porque los dos estaban en peligro... 104. No entiendo- dijo Tiff 105. Ustedes tienen un vínculo muy grande, Jane- le explicó Rowena mientras se sentaban- Creo no equivocarme al decir que ahora estás agotada...- Tiff asintió- Eso es porque gastaste demasiadas energías ayudando a tu hermano, pero no te preocupes que tu esfuerzo no fue en vano. Si Harry logró vencer la maldición Imperius la primera vez, le será fácil hacerlo de nuevo... 106. ¿Seguro?- preguntó Tiff- Eran los dos juntos, son muy poderosos... 107. Harry también lo es- dijo Hermione con confianza- No podrán dominarlo, lo sé... 108. Pero debemos ir por él de inmediato- dijo Rowena- Ya acabamos de traducir el libro... 109. ¿Saben dónde está?- preguntaron las dos 110. Sí, y tenemos un traslador listo para ir allí en cualquier momento. Preparen todo para mañana, mejor dicho para hoy: falta poco para que amanezca. Como es sábado no tendrán problemas con las clases... ¿Dónde están esos pajarracos?- preguntó buscando a los fénix con la mirada, en ese momento los tres entraron por la ventana cargando a Osis entre todos 111. Osis, ¿has estado intentando volar otra vez?- preguntó Tiff. La criatura había deseado volar desde el primer momento, por lo que de alguna forma les había pedido a los fénix que le enseñaran. Varias veces lo había intentado y terminado con varios golpes, lo que a Harry no le había hecho ninguna gracia así que se lo había prohibido arguyendo que seguramente una de sus limitaciones al ser mitad basilisco era el no poder volar; pero, al parecer, Osis había aprovechado la ausencia de su amo para intentarlo de nuevo... 112. Sí- respondió cuando lo asentaron sobre la mesa- Pero esta vez lo he logrado: mira...- antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, se arrastró hasta el filo de la mesa y se lanzó al vacío, pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no fue a parar al suelo sino que se elevó ligeramente moviendo sus alas a toda velocidad- No puedo volar tan alto como ellos;- dijo mientras volaba por toda la sala- por eso me han traído cargando... 113. Bien, pues te felicito Osis- dijo Tiff sonriente- Es una lástima que no puedas volar muy alto, ahora ve a dormir por favor- la criatura obedeció- Anix querida...- le dijo a su fénix- tengo un encargo para ti- el ave se posó en el hombro de su ama mientras ella escribía una nota y la ataba a su pata- Llévale esto a tu papi enseguida ¿vale? Ya sé que está dormido, pero deberás despertarlo porque es urgente- el fénix lanzó un pequeño chillido y salió enseguida- Yo iré por nuestras cosas, Hermione, será mejor que pasemos el resto de la noche aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Rowena? 114. Es justo lo que iba a sugerirles- dijo ella- Pero tú tómate esto antes-  
dijo dándole una poción que Tiff tomó enseguida- Es para que recuperes energías... 115. Sabe horrible- dijo ella- Pero me siento mucho mejor...- añadió sacando la capa de invisibilidad y saliendo 116. Espérame aquí, Hermione- dijo Rowena- Voy a despertar a esos dos y luego iré a cambiarme- fue y tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos, la que se abrió luego de unos segundos... 117. Rowena...- dijo Godric con voz somnolienta- Es de madrugada, más te vale que sea importante... 118. Prepárense para partir al amanecer- dijo ella sin hacer caso a sus quejas- Harry está en peligro... 119. ¿Qué?- preguntó Godric despertando por completo- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 120. Jane acaba de tener contacto con él: Salazar y su heredero le lanzaron la maldición Imperius... Sólo de pensar que si no fuera porque su hermana estaba en contacto con él... 121. Lo hubiéramos perdido, lo sé- dijo Godric- Despertaré a Helga, ve a preparar todo...- Rowena asintió y fue hasta donde estaba Hermione 122. Ven conmigo- le dijo, y las dos fueron hasta su habitación- Este es mi arco- dijo sacando uno de su baúl- Nuestros padres también venían de familias muy antiguas, y tanto la espada de Godric como mi arco pasaron de unos a otros de generación en generación, pero algo me dijo que no debía darle esto a August... Mi hijo- añadió al ver el desconcierto de Hermione- Heredó mucho el carácter de su padre: menos de lo que él hubiera deseado y más de lo que deseé yo, por eso nunca se llevó bien con James...- suspiró 123. ¿Qué fue de él? 124. Yo viví hasta que cumplió los quince años, así que no sé mucho sobre él. Pero lo conocí muy bien: mi único consuelo es que no desarrolló ese odio que tenía su padre hacia los muggles, aunque se creía superior a ellos 125. ¿Y August no fue a Hogwarts? 126. James y él no se soportaban uno al otro, por eso envié a mi sobrino a Hogwarts y eduqué a mi hijo yo misma. Pero antes de morir le dejé una carta diciéndole que si a alguno de sus hijos, cuando los tuviera, le llegaba una carta de Hogwarts, no rechazara el cupo, porque tendrían derecho de estar allí... 127. ¿Y de James no supiste nada más? 128. Recibía cartas suyas a menudo y él estuvo junto a August minutos antes de mi muerte... 129. ¿Ellos nunca supieron...? 130. ¿Qué sus padres eran enemigos? No. No necesitaban más razones para odiarse de las que ya tenían- mientras hablaban, Rowena se había cambiado y ahora tenía puesta una de las túnicas que Tiff había traído para ella, sólo que esta tenía el escudo de Ravenclaw, tomó una capucha azul que estaba sobre su cama y se la puso 131. ¿Rowena, ya estás lista?- se escuchó la voz de Helga tras la puerta- Jane y Ron ya están aquí... 132. Buenos Días, Helga- dijo Rowena saliendo junto con Hermione- ¿Dónde está Godric? 133. Fue a hablar con Albus- respondió ella- Debía avisarle que los chicos irían con nosotros 134. Ya estoy aquí- dijo Godric entrando- Chicos, Albus me encargó decirles que tengan cuidado. Bien, todos ya saben que hacer. Recuerden: Slytherin y su heredero no deben saber que Helga y Rowena están aquí, debemos conservar esa ventaja. Si voy a presentarme ante él es porque no tenemos alternativa- añadió poniéndose él también una capucha, sólo que la suya era roja. Helga también tenía puesta una de color amarillo- Tomen esto- dijo Godric entregándoles a ellos otras de color dorado- Así no podrán verlos... 135. ¿Por qué la mía es diferente a la de ellos?- preguntó Tiff mientras se colocaba una capucha de color rojo también, pero que tenía franjas azules y amarillas en los filos 136. Porque eres miembro de la orden- le explicó Helga- Nosotros tenemos el color de cada una de nuestras casas, pero tú tienes la sangre de los tres, así que no puedes tomar un color en particular... 137. Está bien. De todas formas no me estoy quejando... ¿Los fénix vienen con nosotros? 138. Llamarían demasiado la atención- dijo Godric- Slytherin tiene la habilidad de detectar un fénix a kilómetros a la redonda, no digamos a tres. Mejor dicho tres y medio, porque Osis querría venir también... 139. Bien, el traslador está listo- dijo Rowena sosteniendo un periódico viejo- Sólo tóquenlo...- enseguida se vieron envueltos en un remolido de colores para minutos después aterrizar algo mareados... 140. De todos los lugares del mundo...- dijo Godric observando a su alrededor-  
Definitivamente no quería que la encontráramos, Rowena... Sólo al abuelo se le ocurre construir una ermita en medio de la nada 141. Tampoco esperarías que ponga un letrero, ¿verdad?- dijo ella- Se supone que es un lugar secreto, aunque yo tampoco imaginaba que fuera para tanto... El abuelo odiaba el mar- estaban en medio de una isla desierta, lo único que veían alrededor eran rocas. Lo único bueno era que el sol ya había salido y podían ver con claridad por donde caminaban- Es allá, hemos venido aquí porque puede haber mortífagos en la entrada... 142. Al menos haremos algo de ejercicio- dijo Tiff mientras empezaban a caminar... Mientras tanto en la ermita... 1. Potter, despierta ya- dijo alguien- El amo vendrá en un momento... 2. Estoy muy emocionado...- dijo Harry con ironía. En realidad no estaba de muy buen humor, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño muy intranquilo y le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más 3. Veo que hoy estás de mejor humor- dijo Voldemort entrando junto a Slytherin- Eso facilitará las cosas... 4. Tienes un concepto muy raro de lo que es buen humor- dijo Harry- Claro que si lo comparamos con el tuyo... 5. No tengo tiempo para tonterías- dijo Voldemort- Dime, ¿has pensado en mi propuesta? 6. No he cambiado de opinión, Voldemort: Jamás me uniré a ti... 7. Hemos tenido demasiadas consideraciones contigo- dijo Slytherin- Pero por las buenas o por las malas te unirás a nosotros...- Voldemort alzó la varita 8. Me dijeron que habías resistido la maldición cruciatus cinco veces, Harry- dijo Voldemort- Veamos cuanto aguantas ahora... ¡Crucio!- una nueva dosis de dolor le recorrió a Harry por todo el cuerpo, pero aún así no profirió ni un grito- Vaya, además eres orgulloso, muchos hubieran gritado de dolor... 9. No te voy a dar ese gusto... Y puedes empezar otra vez si quieres, porque la respuesta sigue siendo la misma 10. Terco y orgulloso... Igual que tu padre, fue eso lo que lo llevó a la muerte... También le propuse unirse a mí ¿sabes?- dijo sonriendo- Pero él lo rechazó, al igual que tú prefería la muerte... y yo lo complací... 11. No fue precisamente por complacerlo que lo mataste- dijo Harry- Buscabas acabar con la estirpe de Gryffindor, por eso intentaste matarme a mí... Lamento decepcionarte pero no será tan fácil... 12. No Harry, yo no quiero matarte. Hace años ignoraba que exterminando la estirpe de los Gryffindor también lo haría con la de Slytherin, por eso cambié de opinión... Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿has decidido unirte a nosotros? 13. ¿Qué parte de "prefiero la muerte" no entiendes, Voldemort? 14. Si tú lo quieres... ¡Crucio!- esta vez duró más tiempo, Harry estaba seguro de eso, pero aún así no gritó- ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?...- Harry negó con la cabeza- Bien tú lo has querido... ¡Crucio!... ¿Y ahora? 15. Deberías pensarlo, Potter- dijo Slytherin- No tienes alternativa...- en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta 16. ¡Les he advertido que no nos interrumpieran!- dijo Voldemort enfadado, la puerta se abrió y entró un mortífago- Más te vale que sea importante... 17. Alguien se acerca, señor- dijo el mortífago- Tratamos de detenerlo pero todas nuestras maldiciones son inútiles: tiene un escudo muy fuerte a su alrededor... 18. ¿Es alguien del ministerio? 19. No lo sé, señor, viene cubierto con una capucha roja... 20. ¿Una capucha roja has dicho?- preguntó Slytherin- ¿Una capucha roja escarlata que le cubre todo el cuerpo? 21. Sí, señor... Se está acercando muy rápido... 22. Al parecer lo tengo que hacer todo por ustedes- dijo Voldemort- Vamos...- y los tres salieron 23. Idiotas...- escuchó Harry una voz detrás suyo- Cayeron como conejos... 24. ¿Qué haces aquí Jane?- preguntó Harry, pues era su hermana la que había hablado... 25. A mí también me da gusto verte- dijo ella- Este lugar influye mal en ti, ¿sabes? Estás de un humor insufrible 26. Lo siento- dijo Harry abrazándola- A mí también me da gusto verte, hermanita, pero tú tampoco estarías de buen humor si hubieras tenido una noche intranquila y luego Voldemort te lanzara la maldición cruciatus... 27. Tres veces- dijo Tiff- Lo sé, lo sentí... 28. ¿Dónde están los demás? 29. Rowena y los demás están esperándonos fuera de la ermita y Godric está saludando a un viejo amigo... 30. ¿Era él quien se dejó ver por los mortífagos?- Tiff asintió- ¿Y cuánto crees que tarde en llegar?- pero no fue necesario que Tiff contestara esa pregunta, porque enseguida escucharon la voz de Slytherin... 31. ¡TÚ!- gritó furioso- ¿CÓMO ENCONTRASTE ESTE LUGAR? 32. Creo que ya llegó- dijo Tiff- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? 33. Me imagino de la misma manera en que entraste... 34. Lo veo algo difícil. Verás: antes de venir aquí hemos estado aprendiendo un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero aún no lo perfecciono así que puedo hacerlo sólo por unos minutos y volverlo a hacer luego de 24 horas... 35. Entiendo, pero seguramente tienes un plan para salir de aquí...- miró la cara de angustia de su hermana- Jane, tú tienes un plan para salir de aquí sin que las serpientes nos vean ¿verdad? 36. ¿Te molestarías si te digo que esperaba que tú tuvieras un plan? 37. Hermanita... no te ofendas pero creo que la falta de sueño durante esta semana te ha afectado el cerebro. No sé si lo recuerdas pero yo no sabía que iban a venir hoy... y tú me dijiste anoche que lo tenían todo planeado 38. Me refería a la forma de llegar. Además traté de comunicarme contigo, pero estabas dormido... 39. La gente generalmente duerme a las cuatro de la mañana Jane... 40. Bueno ya, ¿ahora tienes un plan? 41. No, y no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que no nos queda más remedio que ir por donde están... 42. Bueno, mientras más pronto mejor, vámonos...- los dos salieron sigilosamente y vieron a Godric, Slytherin y Voldemort a unos metros de la salida 43. ...y en realidad no sabía que lo habías traído aquí- decía Godric- No pensé que fueras tan obvio... 44. Aún no me dices cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Gryffindor- dijo Slytherin extrañamente calmado 45. Vamos... no pensarás que Merlín le ocultaría la ubicación de su ermita a su nieto favorito, ¿verdad? 46. ¿Su nieto?- repitió Slytherin- Eso es imposible, Morgana... 47. Morgana asesinó a mi madre- dijo Godric- Pero yo tenía dos años para entonces... 48. Entonces fuiste tú quien puso toda esa protección alrededor de este lugar... 49. Esta es la primera vez que vengo a la ermita. El abuelo nos prohibió pisar este lugar 50. ¿Les prohibió? 51. A Rowena y a mí, nuestras madres eran hermanas gemelas... 52. Supongo que esa era una de las cosas que no nos podían decir...- dijo Slytherin 53. Así es, Helga tampoco lo supo. Ahora si no les importa, me voy... 54. ¿Irte tan pronto, Godric?- preguntó Slytherin- Creí que venías a llevarte a Potter... 55. A eso vine, pero ya nos vamos, ¿verdad, Harry?- le preguntó sonriendo al chico, que estaba junto a la puerta 56. Me temo que sí- respondió él sonriendo también- Me quedaría, pero ¿saben una cosa? Aquí mi hermanita dice que este lugar me pone de mal humor, así que ni modo...- Voldemort miró perplejo a Tiff 57. ¿Tu hermana?- preguntó- ¿Acaso tú ya sabías...? 58. Mucho antes que tú, Voldemort- dijo Tiff- Y yo también lo supe antes que tú: la noche de Halloween 59. Irónico ¿no crees?- preguntó Harry- Recuperé a mi hermana justo catorce años después de que tú me arrebataras a mis padres... a nuestros padres 60. Muy conmovedor- dijo Voldemort- Pero ustedes no se mueven de aquí... 61. ¿Y quién lo va a impedir?- preguntó Tiff- ¿Tú, serpiente asquerosa y repugnante? ¿O tal vez la serpiente vieja resucitada?- añadió señalando a Slytherin. Godric estalló en carcajadas... 62. ¡Serpiente vieja...! Ja, ja, ja... Salazar... no me vas... ja, ja... a negar... que la muchacha...tiene ingenio... ja, ja, ja...- pero ni a Slytherin ni a Voldemort les hacía gracia el sobrenombre... 63. ¡Basta!- dijo Slytherin- No creas que será tan fácil llevártelos, Gryffindor: primero tendrás que vencerme... 64. Ni que eso fuera tan difícil...- le dijo Tiff en voz baja a Harry 65. Nosotros tenemos una cuenta pendiente, Slytherin- dijo Godric- Pero eso lo arreglaremos en otra ocasión. Y no, no es cobardía como seguramente estás pensando. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Harry no se encuentra muy bien y necesita atención. Así que, lo quieras o no, nos vamos... 66. Eso crees tú...- dijo Slytherin- ¡Expelliarmus! 67. ¡Revertus Impedimenta!- dijo Tiff alzando la varita- Vaya, eso fue divertido...- dijo al ver a Slytherin inconsciente unos cuantos metros más allá- ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?- añadió sonriendo divertida 68. En otra ocasión- dijo Godric- Ahora debemos irnos... Escucha, Voldemort: será mejor que no trates de detenernos. Soy más poderoso que tú y para esta hora todos tus mortífagos deben estar inconscientes allá afuera... Dile a Slytherin que si realmente desea retomar nuestro asunto pendiente me busque: Harry sabrá comunicarse conmigo... Y otra cosa: hay un escudo muy poderoso a nuestro alrededor, así que mejor no lo intentes- después de esto, los tres salieron.  
  
Tal como lo había dicho Godric, fuera de la ermita estaban varios mortífagos inconscientes mientras cuatro figuras encapuchadas los miraban satisfechas. Cuando los tres se acercaron, una de las figuras corrió hacia ellos directamente donde Harry, quien la reconoció enseguida y la abrazó... 1. Mione...- dijo sonriendo débilmente- Debí imaginar que vendrías 2. Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Godric- Slytherin no estará inconsciente por mucho tiempo... 3. ¿Slytherin está inconsciente?- preguntó Ron- ¿Por qué? 4. Cortesía de mi hermanita...- dijo Harry con voz débil 5. ¿En serio lo dejaste inconsciente?- le preguntó a su novia, quien asintió sonriendo- ¡Esa es mi chica! 6. Muy bien, ahora no es tiempo para sus mimitos- dijo Godric- Debemos regresar a Hogwarts 7. Escucha, Harry- dijo Rowena- En realidad nos gustaría que fueras con nosotros a la cámara y te recuperes allí, pero sería muy sospechoso si apareces de repente sano y salvo. Así que hicimos otro traslador que te llevará hasta las cercanías del campo de quidditch, el lugar donde desapareciste. ¿Crees poder ir al castillo desde allí?- Harry asintió- Bien, ve antes que nosotros...- dijo dándole un traslador. Harry lo tomó y desapareció enseguida- ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea, Godric?- añadió- Se veía muy mal... 8. Estará bien- dijo él- En cuanto lleguemos, Helga sabrá si llegó al colegio. Tú sabrás encontrarlo si no es así...- esto logró tranquilizar un poco a todos y enseguida tocaron también su traslador para irse  
  
Con mucha dificultad, Harry pudo mantenerse en pie al tocar el suelo. Se fijó a su alrededor y le dio la impresión de que el castillo se había alejado aún más del campo de quidditch en su ausencia. Definitivamente no podría llegar hasta allí, se sentía muy mal. Decidió que caminaría hasta donde pudiera cuando notó humo en la chimenea de Hagrid, así que decidió caminar hasta allí. Con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar hasta allí y tocó la puerta, enseguida se escucharon unos pasos y Hagrid apareció en la puerta... 1. ¿Quién es?- preguntó al abrir- ¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien?... Pero que preguntas hago, claro que no lo estás...- puso su enorme mano en la frente de Harry- Pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre... 2. Hagrid- dijo Harry- ¿Podría quedarme aquí hasta recuperar fuerzas para ir al castillo? 3. Pero que tonterías dices...- dijo él cargándolo- Vamos a ir a la enfermería ahora mismo... Tuviste suerte de poder escapar,- añadió mientras lo llevaba al castillo- espera a que Sirius se entere... Ahora está en el ministerio, dijo que va a interrogar a Pettigrew con la poción de la verdad... 4. No...- dijo Harry débilmente- Él no puede...- pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque se desmayó. Eso no hizo sino asustar más a Hagrid, que apresuró el paso hacia la enfermería 5. ¡Madam Pomfrey!- llamó al llegar allí- Venga rápido... 6. Hagrid, no necesitas gritar- salió diciendo ella enfadada- Debo recordarte que esto es una... ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!- exclamó al ver a Harry- Ponlo en esa cama, rápido...- Hagrid obedeció- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? 7. Llegó hasta mi cabaña muy mal- respondió- Tiene mucha fiebre... 8. Asombrosamente su vida no está en peligro- dijo la enfermera revisándolo-  
Ve y avísale a Minerva, por favor Hagrid...- Hagrid asintió y salió de la enfermería- ¡Sr. Antonelli no se mueva de su cama!- advirtió cuando sintió un movimiento en la cama que estaba detrás suyo- Como si no tuviera suficiente... Sr. Potter...- dijo tratando de despertar a Harry 9. Yo no le he dicho nada- se defendió Alfred, que también estaba allí.  
  
Una hora antes, él junto con su hermana y James habían conseguido hacer lo que deseaban hace tiempo: batirse a duelo con sus primos. Producto de todo eso era que los seis estaban ahora en la enfermería, cuatro estaban inconscientes y únicamente Alfred y su primo mayor estaban despiertos y amenazándose por medio de señas cuando Madam Pomfrey no los veía. 1. No le hablaba a usted...- dijo ella- Hagrid acaba de encontrar a su primo muy mal, estaba tratando de reanimarlo...- eso hizo que Alfred se levantara de su cama y se acercara a la de Harry- ¡Sr. Potter! 2. Es mi primo...- argumentó Alfred- Estoy preocupado por él... 3. Está fuera de peligro. Confórmese con eso y regrese a su cama...- Alfred obedeció a regañadientes. Liz entró a la enfermería segundos después 4. ¿Se puede saber que hicieron ahora ustedes tres?- le preguntó a Alfred, ya que James y Emily dormían- No puedo...- entonces se fijó en Harry- ¡Harry! Madam Pomfrey, ¿cuándo...? 5. Hagrid lo trajo hace unos minutos- dijo ella- No se preocupe que no corre peligro. Solamente necesita descansar, al parecer lo torturaron otra vez... 6. ¿Pero estará bien?- preguntó Liz 7. Sí, estará bien. Ahora, Srta. Potter, debo atender a mis pacientes, así que debo pedirle que se retire- Liz asintió y salió a buscar a Rick en la torre este, pero se encontró con él en el camino 8. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó- ¿Por qué corres de esa manera? 9. ¡Lo encontraron, Rick!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sonriendo a la vez- Está en la enfermería... 10. ¿Qué? ¿A quién encontraron? 11. A Harry... Ahora está inconsciente, pero dice Madam Pomfrey que se recuperará... 12. Menos mal- dijo él aliviado- Hermi se alegrará mucho con la noticia... 13. ¿Qué noticia?- preguntó ella llegando. Aún estaba preocupada, al abrazar a Harry había notado que tenía fiebre y no se veía en condiciones de llegar él solo al castillo... 14. Harry apareció- dijo Liz- Ahora está en la enfermería y...- no quiso escuchar más. Sin despedirse de su hermano ni de su novia fue rápidamente a la enfermería, donde vio a Harry enseguida y se acercó a su cama 15. Srta. Granger, no debería estar aquí...- dijo la enfermera 16. Déjeme quedarme con él por favor- pidió ella- Le prometo que no haré ruido... 17. Está bien...- dijo la enfermera- Estaré en mi oficina, avíseme en cuanto despierte- Hermione asintió y se sentó a lado de la cama, donde se mantuvo por más de una hora, hasta que su novio abrió débilmente los ojos 18. Mione- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí? 19. Cuidarte...- respondió ella- Cuidarte y asegurarme de que realmente estás bien... 20. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás tú? 21. Feliz de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado- respondió ella sonriendo también- Tuve tanto miedo...- Harry se incorporó y la abrazó- Voy a avisarle a Madam Pomfrey que ya despertaste... 22. No es necesario Srta. Granger- dijo la enfermera- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Potter? 23. Un poco cansado y con hambre, pero por lo demás estoy bien... 24. Bien, haré que le traigan algo de comida. Srta. Granger, no lo deje salir de esa cama. Enseguida vuelvo- y salió dejándolos solos para regresar minutos después con una bandeja de comida 25. ¿Ya me puedo ir?- preguntó una vez que terminó de comer- Estoy bien, en serio... 26. Está bien, váyase; pero nada de estar haciendo locuras: necesita descansar... 27. No haré nada. Iré a la sala común y permaneceré allí muy tranquilo, ya verá...- dijo Harry sonriendo 28. Eso espero- dijo la enfermera- La Profa. McGonagall irá allí en un momento...- los dos chicos salieron juntos de la enfermería y fueron a la sala común, que estaba casi vacía 29. ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- preguntó Harry sentándose en un sofá 30. Hoy había salida a Hogsmeade- explicó Hermione- Y Ron y Tiff siguen en la cámara... 31. Mejor, no estoy de ánimo para responder preguntas... Además,- dijo abrazándola- la única persona con la que quiero estar ahora es contigo...- ella lo abrazó también 32. Me diste un susto de muerte...- dijo- Fue... fue peor que cuando estabas en San Mungo. Al menos entonces sabía que estabas en un lugar seguro, en cambio ahora no sabía si estabas vivo o muerto... 33. Pero ahora ya estoy contigo...- dijo Harry besándola suavemente- Ya ves que no les fue tan fácil...- se quedaron junto al fuego los dos abrazados hasta que la Profa. McGonagall entró por el retrato 34. Ya veo que es verdad lo que dijo Madam Pomfrey- dijo sonriendo- Me alegra tenerlo de regreso, Potter, ¿cómo se siente? 35. Bien, profesora, gracias- respondió Harry- Sólo estoy un poco cansado... 36. Es normal- dijo su profesora- Bueno, quería asegurarme que se encontraba bien. Lo espero en clase mañana, ¿dónde están el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Stevens? Me imagino que ya les habrán avisado... 37. Ahora vamos a hacerlo- dijo Hermione- Como Madam Pomfrey dijo que usted vendría aquí, decidimos esperarla- añadió 38. Bien, pueden salir a los terrenos si quieren. Con permiso...- y salió por el retrato 39. Ella tiene razón, ¿sabes?- dijo Hermione?- Debemos ir a la cámara. Menos mal que Sirius no está aquí... 40. ¡Sirius!- dijo Harry recordando lo que había dicho Hagrid- Me temo que estoy en un gran problema... 41. ¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó Hermione mientras su novio la llevaba hacia el retrato 42. Pettigrew- respondió Harry. Habían llegado a la entrada de la cámara- Por el poder del tejón, el águila y el león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- entraron a la cámara y, en cuanto entraron, Harry estuvo a punto de ser ahogado por Helga y Rowena, que corrieron a abrazarlo 43. Llegaste- dijo Helga- Estábamos preocupados porque no lograras llegar al castillo... 44. Y no lo logré- dijo Harry- Llegando al campo de quidditch me di cuenta de que tan lejos estaba el castillo. Por suerte pude ir hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, él me trajo... 45. Lo importante es que estás aquí- dijo Godric- Me imagino que estuviste en la enfermería... 46. Un tiempo, pero eso no es lo importante: me temo que acabo de meterme en un buen lío... 47. Eso sí que es todo un récord- dijo Tiff divertida- Apuesto a que ni papá fue tan rápido 48. No es momento para bromas, Jane- dijo Harry- En estos momentos, Sirius está interrogando a Pettigrew con la poción de la verdad. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? 49. Le soltará todo- dijo ella- Así que tendrás que modificar tu versión de cómo escapaste... 50. Eso no será tan difícil... Considerando que no tengo ninguna... 51. Es verdad, todavía no te hemos dicho- dijo Godric- Rowena, ¿puedes ver cuanto ha dicho Pettigrew al ministerio en tu bola de cristal?- ella tomó su bola de cristal y puso sus manos sobre ella 52. Están interrogándolo- dijo luego de unos minutos- Lo hacen tres personas. Uno de ellos es profesor del colegio, reconozco su presencia... Pero hay dos Gryffindor con él... 53. ¿Te refieres a dos estudiantes?- preguntó Godric 54. No... Dos de tus descendientes 55. Estamos en un buen lío- dijo Tiff- ¿Qué más ves, Rowena? 56. Le acaban de dar la poción, es una muy potente...  
  
Y era verdad, porque en ese momento Sirius, que estaba con Alfred y Robert Potter, acababa de verter unas gotas de Veritaserum en los labios de Colagusano, que estaba desmayado. Enseguida lo reanimó y empezó a interrogarlo... 1. Muy bien- dijo enfadado- Ahora veremos si en realidad no sabes nada: ¿dónde está Harry Potter? 2. En la ermita de Merlín...- respondió Colagusano. Los tres se miraron asombrados 3. ¿Cómo consiguieron llevarlo allí?- siguió preguntando Sirius 4. Sabíamos que había un partido de quidditch el 17 de febrero, así que nos ordenaron atraparlo ese día... 5. ¿Ordenaron? ¿Voldemort y quién más? 6. Salazar Slytherin...- el asombro de Sirius aumentó 7. ¡Salazar Slytherin está muerto!- dijo- Murió hace casi mil años... 8. Dejó un pergamino para que pudieran resucitarlo. Mi amo logró hacerlo el 31 de Diciembre... 9. ¿Por qué no han atacado juntos entonces? 10. Porque estaban esperando 11. ¿Esperando qué? 12. Que Harry se uniera a ellos. Saben que si él está en su contra no podrán hacer mucho... 13. ¿Y cómo pensaban poner a Harry de su lado? 14. Revelándole su verdadero origen, el Sr. Slytherin dijo que eso sería suficiente... 15. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "su verdadero origen"?- preguntó Alfred Potter 16. Mi amo cree que Harry no sabe el verdadero origen de Lily, que piensa que su madre es de origen muggle... 17. ¿Acaso no es así?- siguió preguntando 18. No, Lily es la hija de mi amo, y Harry es su heredero... 19. Padrino...- dijo Sirius cuando él iba a preguntar algo más- El efecto de la poción no dura mucho... 20. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está diciendo este hombre, Sirius?- dijo él levantando la voz 21. Sí lo sé, pero debemos tratar de localizar a Harry... 22. Pero yo necesito saber...- Sirius, que desde la desaparición de Harry estaba de muy mal humor, perdió completamente la paciencia 23. ¿Si Lily lo sabía?- lo interrumpió en voz alta- Sí, lo sabía. Lo sabía ella, lo sabía James, lo sabemos Remus, Dumbledore, yo y desde agosto lo saben Harry y sus amigos. ¿Satisfecho? Ahora sigamos con el interrogatorio...- se volvió a Colagusano- ¿Por qué el ataque a Azkaban? 24. Para crear una distracción, sabíamos que contigo en Hogwarts sería difícil capturarlo... 25. Es más o menos lo mismo que dijo el mortífago que interrogué- dijo Robert- Sobre la resurrección de Slytherin, la ermita y el ataque a Azkaban... Pero sobre lo otro... 26. Terminemos con esto y luego se los explico- dijo Sirius- Muy bien, Peter, ahora respóndeme una pregunta: ¿por qué no me dijiste esto desde el principio? 27. Porque no quiero que mi amo me encuentre... 28. Ahora resulta que no quieres que Voldemort te encuentre, ¿por qué? 29. Porque le entregué el Libro Negro de Morgana a la hija de James... 30. ¿Qué?- preguntaron de nuevo los dos Potter- James tuvo sólo un hijo...- añadió Robert 31. No es verdad. Harry tiene una hermana gemela. Mi amo está buscándola desde que supo de su existencia... 32. ¿La segunda heredera?- preguntó Robert- ¿Tu compañero se refería a mi sobrina al mencionarla...? 33. Sí, pero mi amo no sabe quien es... 34. ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú entonces?- preguntó Sirius 35. Porque ella me lo dijo... Me amenazó con decirle a mi amo donde estoy si yo decía donde está Harry y que el Sr. Slytherin había vuelto... 36. ¿Y no te dijo por qué no quería que yo supiera donde está Harry?- preguntó Sirius 37. Sí, dijo que tú no lo dejarías ir por él... 38. Y yo que pensaba que Harry era testarudo- dijo Sirius en voz baja- ¿Ella sabe donde está la ermita? 39. No, sólo mi amo y el Sr. Slytherin lo saben. Pero imagino que la buscará en el libro negro... 40. Bien, eso es todo- dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta- Llévenselo...- ordenó a los dos aurores que esperaban allí- Vamos a mi oficina- les dijo a su padrino y a Robert. Los tres caminaron hasta la oficina de Sirius y cerraron la puerta tras ellos- Imagino que les debo una explicación... 41. Imaginas bien- dijo su padrino- ¿Cómo es eso de que James sabía que su esposa era hija del Innombrable? 42. Ella se lo dijo. Nos lo dijo, a James, a Remus, a Arabella y a mí... 43. ¿Cuándo? ¿Antes de casarse con mi hijo? 44. Mucho antes: cuando estábamos en cuarto año... 45. Tres años...- dijo su padrino- Tres años y aún así se casaron... 46. No le dimos importancia- dijo Sirius- Y si James no se la dio no veo por qué tú sí... 47. ¿Y mi padre?- preguntó sin hacerle caso- ¿Tampoco él le dio importancia? 48. No lo sabía... 49. Ya se me hacía raro a mí...- dijo enfadado 50. Padrino... Han pasado casi 20 años. Olvídalo... 51. ¡Olvidarlo! Mi hijo se casó con la heredera de Slytherin, y tú me pides que lo olvide... 52. Realmente no te entiendo... Hace 18 años armaste un escándalo porque pensaste que James se casaba con una mujer de origen muggle. Y ahora que descubres que no es así... también te quejas 53. Una bruja de sangre mezclada no se diferencia mucho. Sigue siendo una sangre- sucia 54. Lily no era de sangre mezclada. Su madre también era una bruja... 55. ¿Por qué se crió con muggles entonces?- preguntó Robert, que estaba más calmado que su padre 56. Porque su verdadera madre quería protegerla de Voldemort y la dejó con muggles. Él la mató sin saber que era su hija... 57. ¿Y cómo lo supo entonces? 58. Porque la madre de Lily se lo dijo, bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad... Luego de que se lo dijera, Voldemort la mató...- en ese momento, una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana- ¡Hedwig! Veamos que me traes- dijo tomando la nota que venía atada a su pata- Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso... que no se le haya ocurrido ir por él...- desdobló la nota y la leyó- Imposible... 59. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Robert 60. Lee...- Robert tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta... Querido Sirius: Sé que has estado muy preocupado por mí, como todos, pero quiero decirte que ya estoy bien: no sé para que, pero Voldemort tenía un traslador listo para ir a Hogwarts y yo me hice de él. Llegué al campo de quidditch y desde allí fui a la cabaña de Hagrid, él me trajo a la enfermería donde Madam Pomfrey me tuvo casi toda la mañana. Pero ya estoy bien.  
  
No me lo vas a creer pero estaba en la ermita de Merlín, al parecer es más que una leyenda. Estuve inconsciente más de una semana. Me mantenían vivo por medio de varias pociones, según escuché decir a algunos mortífagos. Bueno, el caso es que pude escapar, en cuanto nos veamos te diré los detalles. Es una suerte que haya logrado hacerlo, porque aquí Jane estaba a punto de ir por mí. Menos mal que no sabía donde está la ermita...  
  
Bueno, eso es todo. Quería decirte que ya estoy en Hogwarts, que estoy bien y que no te preocupes. Espero que pronto estés de regreso. Con cariño, Harry  
  
1. ¿Escapó?- preguntó Alfred Potter- ¿Harry escapó de dos magos muy poderosos? 2. ¿Y quién es Jane?- preguntó Robert 3. Su hermana...- respondió Sirius- Y no dudo que haya ido por él si hubiera podido 4. ¿Tú sabías que James tenía otra hija?- preguntó su padrino- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? 5. Es una historia algo complicada: a los pocos días de nacer, los médicos nos dijeron que Jane había muerto. James y yo lo encontramos muy sospechoso... 6. ¿Por qué? 7. Porque una niña que nace sana no muere de repente. Luego nos enteramos que un médico la había secuestrado por órdenes de Voldemort, pero se había arrepentido a última hora y la había dejado en un orfanato. Fue adoptada por un matrimonio muggle que a los pocos meses se mudó a los Estados Unidos. Regresó hace unos meses y en Halloween supieron que Harry y ella eran hermanos... 8. ¡¿Es que acaso esto es una maldición?!- dijo su padrino furioso- Dos de mis nietos... ¡Los dos mayores! Criados por muggles... 9. Lo de Harry pudo evitarse, lo sabes perfectamente- dijo Sirius. No le agradaba poner el dedo en la llaga, pero estaba cansado de escuchar a su padrino quejarse casi todos los días de lo mismo- Será mejor que me vaya, quiero ver a Harry y hacerle unas preguntas- dijo acercándose a la chimenea- ¡A HOGWARTS!  
  
Mientras tanto, en el colegio, Harry había preparado la versión de lo que había ocurrido para contarle a Sirius y a los miembros del ministerio, en el caso de que lo interrogaran. Gracias a Rowena sabía que su padrino estaba enterado de la resurrección de Slytherin y de que su hermana prácticamente había obligado a Colagusano a no decirle la verdad, así que estaba preparado. Tiffany se llevaría un buen sermón, de eso no cabía duda, pero lo que más les preocupaba era que Sirius sabía que el libro negro estaba en sus manos y seguramente querría que se lo entregara; pero eso no era posible, ya que el libro lo tenía Godric y los tres fundadores lo estaban leyendo con detenimiento para luego destruirlo si no encontraban nada de utilidad. Al final encontraron la solución: Sirius no sabía como era el libro negro, así que decidieron entregarle uno de los duplicados que habían hecho para descifrarlo más rápido y quedarse ellos con el original. Resuelto esto, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común para pasar el resto de la tarde allí. Cuando todos sus compañeros regresaron de Hogsmeade, se alegraron mucho de que Harry estuviera de regreso y lo bombardearon con preguntas, que él respondía pacientemente mientras cenaba. Desde su mesa vio que Sirius, en la mesa de los profesores, le hacía señas de que los esperaba a él y a Tiff en su despacho luego. Así que los cuatro terminaron rápidamente de comer y fueron a las mazmorras, donde Sirius y Remus los esperaban... 1. ¡Harry!- exclamó Remus al verlo- Me alegro que estés bien. Nos tenías muy preocupados... 2. A mí también me alegra verte Harry- dijo Sirius sonriendo. Por más molesto que estuviera con Tiff, sentía un gran alivio de ver a su ahijado sano y salvo- Nos pegaste un buen susto, ¿lo sabías? 3. Ya sé, pero no fue mi culpa- dijo Harry 4. Ya lo sabemos- dijo Sirius- Hoy interrogamos a Colagusano con la poción de la verdad. Nos dijo algo que, si no fuera porque uno de los mortífagos que atrapamos en el ataque a Azkaban nos afirmó lo mismo también bajo la poción, pensaría que se volvió completamente loco... ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? 5. ¿Te enfadarás conmigo si te digo que yo lo sabía desde el principio?- preguntó Harry 6. Depende de lo que quieras decir con "el principio"- respondió Sirius 7. No te lo dije porque sabía que no me ibas a creer- empezó a decir- Pero tuve una visión sobre eso... 8. ¿Cuándo? 9. A fin de año... Creo que el momento en que sucedía. 10. ¿El 31 de Diciembre? 11. Sí... 12. Tienes razón, no te hubiera creído. Aún ahora me resulta difícil de creerlo... Se supone que ningún encantamiento puede resucitar a un muerto 13. Debes tener en cuenta de que no se trata de cualquier muerto, Sirius- dijo Remus, a quien Sirius le había explicado la situación- Sino de un poderoso mago oscuro... 14. Tienes razón, pero dejemos eso de lado- dijo poniéndose serio- Tiffany, debo hablar contigo... 15. ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ella inocentemente 16. Sobre cierta amenaza que le hiciste a Colagusano... y sobre cierto libro de magia oscura... 17. ¡Sabía que no podría mantener la boca cerrada!- dijo enfadada 18. No es fácil mantener la boca cerrada bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad- dijo Sirius- Entiendo que hayas estado preocupada por tu hermano, pero enfrentarte a dos poderosos magos oscuros es muy peligroso. Debiste habérnoslo dicho... 19. Sí, ya sé. Pero quería hacerlo yo sola, ese par de capullos me quitó a mi familia dos veces. Porque no dudo que el ataque a todos los muggles haya sido la bienvenida que dijo Harry que Voldemort le había ofrecido a Slytherin...- dijo con frustración 20. Aún así no debes enfrentarte a ellos tú sola, es muy peligroso... 21. Está bien, lo siento- dijo Tiff sonriendo a medias. La reprimenda no había sido tan mala después de todo- ¿Lo quieres o no? 22. ¿El qué? 23. El Libro Negro. Imagino que la rata te dijo que me lo dio... 24. ¿Lo llevas contigo? 25. No puedo dejarlo por ahí- dijo sacando el libro del bolsillo de su túnica- De todas formas no tiene casi nada nuevo. Al menos la parte en que se puede entender, porque el final está en clave...- añadió entregándoselo 26. Tú sabes más de esto que yo, Remus- dijo Sirius dándole el libro- Revísalo y luego dime que opinas... 27. Está bien- dijo él- Ahora iré a dormir y será mejor que ustedes hagan lo mismo... 28. Remus tiene razón- dijo Sirius- Harry, tú aún necesitas recuperar energías. Aquí tienes un resumen de las clases que perdiste- dijo entregándole unos apuntes- Bien, ahora vayan a dormir...- los cuatro asintieron y salieron de las mazmorras para ir a la sala común. 29. No sé tú, -le dijo Remus a Sirius cuando estuvieron solos- pero a mí me da la impresión de que esos muchachos no nos han dicho ni la mitad de lo que saben 30. A mí también, Lunático, pero ya han soltado una parte y eso es un avance... Aunque es extraño: antes andaban todo misteriosos y ahora ni siquiera tuvimos que presionarlos para que nos dijeran lo de Slytherin... 31. ¿Sabes? Me dio la impresión de que ya sabían... 32. Claro que lo sabían, tú mismo escuchaste a Harry. 33. No Canuto, me refiero a que ellos sabían que nosotros sabíamos... 34. ¡Vaya!, tú también lo notaste. Pensé que me estaba volviendo paranoico... Tendremos que seguir vigilándolos- Remus asintió y se fue a dormir. Por su parte, Sirius también hizo lo mismo.  
  
Mientras tanto, los chicos habían ido a la cámara del fénix y los fundadores le habían explicado a Harry todo lo concerniente a la Orden del Fénix, entregándole una capucha y un colgante igual a los de Tiff. Luego de estar un rato con ellos, fueron a la torre de Gryffindor a dormir. Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, una lechuza desconocida se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, dejó caer un sobre delante de Harry y se marchó 1. Que raro...- dijo Ron- Generalmente no suele haber correo los domingos... 2. Ábrela a ver que dice, Harry- dijo Tiff 3. Es del departamento de deportes mágicos- dijo él abriéndola y empezando a leer en voz alta: Estimado Sr. Potter La presente carta tiene como objetivo convocarle, como miembro de la Selección de quidditch de Inglaterra, al entrenamiento que se realizará el sábado 2 de marzo a partir de las 9 de la mañana en el estadio del ministerio.  
  
Hemos enviado una carta al director de su colegio pidiendo su autorización para que usted pueda asistir y él la ha dado. Así mismo, le hemos enviado al Prof. Dumbledore un traslador que lo traerá al estadio el día mencionado a las 8 y 45 de la mañana. Esperando su asistencia se despide cordialmente: Albert Kingley Capitán – Golpeador de la Selección Inglesa de Quidditch  
  
P.D.: Debe traer con usted únicamente su escoba, el uniforme se lo daremos aquí  
  
1. Vas a empezar a entrenar con la selección...- dijo Tiff emocionada- ¡Súper! 2. Están empezando a entrenar pronto- dijo Ron- El siguiente mundial es el próximo año... 3. Seguramente no quieren que pase lo mismo que al año pasado- dijo Seamus, que había escuchado la lectura de la carta junto con los otros chicos de quinto- Una verdadera vergüenza... 4. ¿Qué ocurrió el año pasado?- preguntó Tiff 5. Inglaterra fue derrotada por Transilvania por 390 a 10...- respondió Harry 6. Algo escuché sobre eso- preguntó Phil- Nosotros quisimos venir a la final, ¿lo recuerdas Tiff? Pero no conseguimos permiso de nuestros padres... 7. Y los míos no quisieron que viniera yo sola- añadió ella- Y eso que ya habíamos conseguido entradas... 8. Pero para el siguiente ya seremos mayores de edad- dijo Becky- Así que no necesitaremos permiso...- tuvieron que dejar de hablar debido a que Dumbledore se puso de pie 9. Buenos Días a todos- dijo cuando se hizo silencio- Hace un momento he recibido una carta del ministerio comunicándome que todos los daños causados por el ataque mortífago han sido arreglados, así que nuestros invitados volverán a sus hogares mañana por la mañana. Debido a esto, tendremos un banquete especial de despedida esta noche. Eso es todo- y se volvió a sentar 10. Es una pena que ya tengamos que irnos- dijo Rose- Al menos yo me la pasé muy bien aquí... 11. Yo también- dijo Mary a su lado- Pero gracias a Madam Pomfrey he aprendido mucho, así que no he desaprovechado el tiempo- Mary, que estaba siguiendo medicina en la Universidad de Edimburgo, se había ofrecido durante los primeros días como voluntaria para ayudar a Madam Pomfrey, lo que la enfermera había aceptado encantada- ¿En serio no has considerado estudiar medimagia, Hermi? 12. Ya te lo he dicho, Mary- dijo ella- Yo voy a ser auror, ya lo he decidido 13. Pero tú me dijiste que esa carrera era peligrosa... 14. Y lo es, pero en estos tiempos se necesita más aurores que nunca- siguieron desayunando tranquilamente y luego cada quien fue a su sala común.  
  
El resto del día, los chicos la pasaron tranquilamente en la torre de Gryffindor ayudando a Harry a igualarse en las clases de la semana anterior, por lo que al final del día todos terminaron agotados y fueron a dormir temprano.  
  
Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este fict. Estoy a punto de acabarlo, espero poder hacerlo pronto. Pero no se preocupen que luego habrá una continuación. Porfa, dejen reviews. Jessy Potter (Miembro de la Orden Siriusana) 


	19. Un agitado fin de año

Capítulo XIX: Un agitado fin de año  
Toda la semana siguiente transcurrió entre deberes, algunos exámenes y  
entrenamientos de quidditch para todos los equipos, ya que cada uno tenía  
su horario propio. El sábado amaneció con un sol brillante, lo que les  
agradó a todos, ya que ese día se enfrentaban Salem y el Colegio  
Australiano de Magia por el campeonato intercolegial. Harry y sus amigos  
fueron a desayunar temprano y fueron a desayunar. Luego de esto, Ron y las  
chicas fueron al campo de quidditch mientras Harry iba a la dirección. Dio  
la contraseña a la gárgola y entró.  
1. Buenos Días Prof. Dumbledore- saludó al director  
2. Buenos Días, Harry. Llegas justo a tiempo, son las 8 y 40... Aquí tienes-  
dijo entregándole un periódico  
3. Gracias- dijo él. Esperó unos minutos hasta que el traslador se activó y  
sintió como sus pies se elevaban del suelo para aterrizar segundos  
después en la entrada de un enorme estadio de quidditch, enseguida  
escuchó una voz detrás suyo...  
4. ¡Hey, Harry!- Katie y Oliver venían hacia él- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó  
Oliver  
5. Hola, Oliver, Katie- dijo él sonriendo- Bien, ¿y ustedes?  
6. Trabajando- dijo Katie- Los dos somos ahora titulares en el Puddlemere  
United...  
7. Me alegro, ¿cómo van en la liga?  
8. Vamos primeros,- respondió Oliver- pero las Avispas de Wimbourne nos  
siguen muy de cerca. Han mejorado mucho desde que reclutaron a Krum- No  
pudieron seguir hablando porque llegaron los otros miembros del equipo  
junto con el entrenador, así que entraron todos juntos al campo.  
9. Muy bien- empezó a decir Baker- Sé que a muchos de ustedes no les agrada  
ser convocados tan pronto. En este momento nadie da un knut por nosotros  
debido a lo ocurrido en el mundial pasado- se notaba claramente que no le  
agradaba hablar del tema- Es nuestro deber demostrarles que las cosas han  
cambiado. Entrenaremos un sábado al mes y toda la última semana de  
Agosto. Tenemos a tres miembros nuevos entre nosotros. Bell, Potter,  
Wood: debo advertirles que esto no es como cualquier equipo de colegio,  
aquí van a trabajar duro- los tres asintieron- Bien, tomen sus escobas y  
a trabajar...  
Harry se dio cuenta de que Baker no exageraba al decir que trabajarían  
duro, ya que al final de la jornada estaba exhausto. El entrenador había  
exigido mucho a todo el equipo, mucho más que Oliver cuando era capitán de  
Gryffindor, pero eso era bueno, ya que los ayudaba a mejorar. Al final del  
entrenamiento, Baker los reunió a todos para darles instrucciones  
1. Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Wood, una atrapada perfecta, pero a veces  
te precipitas demasiado, por lo demás estás bien. Bell, Macoll, Drake:  
los tres son excelentes cazadores, pero se nota claramente que no han  
jugado juntos antes, quiero más coordinación. Kingley, Keynes:  
Felicidades, han mejorado mucho, pero debo seguir insistiendo en que se  
pongan de acuerdo: no los quiero a los dos pendientes de la misma bludger  
¿entendido?- los dos golpeadores asintieron- En cuanto a ti Potter, eres  
muy bueno a pesar de tu juventud, tus reflejos son excelentes y tu vista  
también, pero debes aumentar tu velocidad. No digo que sea mala, en  
realidad eres muy rápido, pero con esa escoba tuya puedes mejorarla-  
Harry asintió- En general debo felicitarlos a todos, lo han hecho muy  
bien, ahora pongámonos de acuerdo para el siguiente entrenamiento.  
Potter, ¿cuándo tienes el siguiente partido del intercolegial?  
2. El 30 de Marzo- respondió Harry  
3. Bien, entonces el siguiente entrenamiento lo dejamos para el 6 de Abril,  
¿les parece?- todos asintieron- Nos vemos entonces. Wood, Potter, Bell,  
vengan y les daré sus uniformes, los demás pueden irse- Harry, Oliver y  
Katie siguieron a su entrenador mientras el resto del equipo salía del  
campo. Los cuatro fueron a los vestuarios y Baker se acercó a un armario  
y sacó tres túnicas blancas con filos rojos (N.A.: Corríjanme si me  
equivoco, pero esos son los colores que he visto en los uniformes del  
equipo de fútbol de Inglaterra. De todas maneras, ese es el color de la  
bandera Inglesa, no la confunda con la del Reino Unido) que les entregó a  
cada uno- Espero que sean de su talla, si no es así me avisan para  
cambiarlas- los tres asintieron y salieron del estadio. Una vez afuera,  
Oliver se dirigió a los dos  
4. ¿Qué les parece si tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla? El  
entrenamiento ha sido duro y conozco un buen lugar aquí cerca. ¿Vamos?  
5. Por mí está bien- dijo Katie- ¿Tú que dices, Harry?  
6. Por mí también,- dijo él- de todas formas necesito encontrar una  
chimenea para ir a Hogwarts- los tres caminaron por unos diez minutos  
hasta que llegaron a un salón, entraron y pidieron tres cervezas de  
mantequilla. Fueron a una mesa mientras les servían  
7. El entrenamiento fue duro ¿eh?- dijo Katie- Y yo que creí que Oliver era  
el maniático...  
8. ¡Oye!- dijo él- Yo no era ningún maniático...  
9. Maniático... Obsesionado con ganar... Es lo mismo- dijo riendo junto a Harry  
10. Están exagerando- se defendió  
11. Miren quien habla. Créeme Oliver, Baker nos molesta con entrenamientos  
antes de tiempo, pero tiene una ventaja sobre ti...  
12. ¿Cuál?  
13. Que nos convoca a una hora razonable- respondió Harry- Cuando todos  
estamos despiertos y podemos escuchar sus instrucciones con claridad. Y  
nos avisa con anticipación...  
14. En cambio tú- siguió Katie- tenías la costumbre de despertarnos cuando  
aún no había amanecido para decirnos en ese momento que teníamos que  
bajar al campo de quidditch  
15. Vale, vale...- se rindió Oliver- Admito que a veces se me iba la mano...  
Pero ganamos la copa ¿verdad?  
16. Sí, pero este año también ganó Gryffindor y te apuesto a que Harry no  
los presionaba tanto. Y escuché que fue por una buena diferencia. ¿Con  
cuantos puntos fue, Harry?  
17. Seiscientos...- los dos se sorprendieron  
18. ¿Seiscientos puntos de ventaja?- preguntó Oliver- Nunca antes  
Gryffindor había conseguido tanta ventaja sobre otra casa, menos sobre  
Slytherin. El récord era...  
19. 470 puntos sobre Ravenclaw,- continuó Harry sonriendo- cuando mi padre  
fue capitán  
20. Exacto, pero de 10 a 600 puntos de diferencia en dos años es un gran  
trabajo, Harry.  
21. Gracias, pero no todo el mérito fue mío sino de nuestras cazadoras: 450  
puntos de diferencia contra Hufflepuff y 300 contra Ravenclaw nos  
hicieron llegar con tranquilidad a la final, pero no nos confiamos.  
22. Hicieron bien- dijo Oliver- Con esos se puede esperar cualquier cosa...  
23. Tienes razón- dijo Katie- Cambiando de tema: ¿ya sabes dónde será el  
mundial juvenil?  
24. Sí, en España- respondió Oliver- Empezará el 30 de Junio y terminará el  
24 de julio. El miércoles asignarán los distintos grupos y nos dirán la  
ciudad en donde tenemos que quedarnos. Hablando de eso, el sábado tenemos  
entrenamiento, ya he hablado con el Prof. Dumbledore: los espero en el  
campo de quidditch a las 8 de la mañana. Mañana recibirán una carta  
comunicándoselo a todos, pero hazlo tú con los de Gryffindor  
25. Está bien- dijo Harry levantándose- Será mejor que me vaya, quiero  
llegar para la cena. Gracias por la cerveza de mantequilla, Oliver. Nos  
vemos el sábado- se despidió también de Katie y fue hasta la barra, donde  
le pidió al cantinero un poco de polvos flu y fue a Hogwarts por la  
chimenea del local  
Cuando llegó notó que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía y se imaginó  
que ya estaban todos en el comedor, así que se dirigía hacia allí cuando se  
encontró con Hermione  
1. ¡Harry!- dijo sonriendo- Pensé que no llegarías para la cena...  
2. Yo también lo pensé- dijo él saludándola con un beso- Fui a tomar una  
cerveza de mantequilla con Oliver y Katie y el tiempo se nos pasó  
volando. ¿Dónde están Ron y Tiff?  
3. En la enfermería... No, no es nada grave- dijo al ver la cara que ponía-  
Tiff está bien, sólo está acompañando a Ron que tuvo una pelea  
4. Seguramente fue con Malfoy...- dijo Harry, hace tiempo que el rubio no se  
metía con ellos  
5. No, no fue con él... sino con Jhon Adams  
6. ¿Adams?- Harry se enfadó- Donde se haya atrevido a hacerle algo a Tiff...  
7. No le hizo nada a tu hermana, pero atacó a Ron con cuatro de sus amigos  
luego del partido. Por suerte, el Prof. Flitwick pasaba por allí y los  
castigó a los cinco, pero Ron tiene varios golpes  
8. ¿Atacarlo entre 5?- dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería-  
Eso es una cobardía, ni siquiera Malfoy se atrevería a tanto...  
9. Pues ellos sí. Tiff está ahora en la enfermería porque Ron está  
inconsciente- en ese momento, se encontraron con Liz, quien al parecer  
buscaba a Hermione  
10. Que bueno que los veo a los dos- dijo al verlos- Escuché lo de Ron,  
¿cómo está?  
11. Dice Madam Pomfrey que se recuperará,- respondió Hermione- no son más  
que los golpes. Ahora íbamos a verlo, ¿nos necesitabas para algo?  
12. Nada de importancia, sólo quería decirles que esta mañana he pedido  
permiso para ir a Londres y hablé con Rick y con tu madre: hemos decidido  
aplazar la boda  
13. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos preocupados. Liz sonrió  
14. No se preocupen, no hemos tenido ningún problema. Lo que pasa es que,  
en nuestro apresuramiento, no pensamos en todas las cosas que tendríamos  
que preparar...  
15. Si lo que necesitas es dinero...- dijo Harry  
16. Te lo agradezco, Harry, pero tengo el dinero de la familia de mi madre.  
Al parecer mis padres tienen eso en común: mi abuelo también desheredó a  
mamá y, como ella era su única hija, me lo dejó todo a mí. No es una gran  
fortuna pero lo suficiente como para establecerme. Pero nos hemos  
desviado del tema: como ya les dije, nos va a faltar tiempo para preparar  
todo, así que nos casaremos el 7 de Agosto.  
17. Me alegro- dijo Harry- Para entonces ya habremos regresado de España...  
18. ¿Vas a ir a España?- preguntaron las dos  
19. Iba a decírselos: el mundial juvenil empieza el 30 de Junio y termina  
el 24 de julio. Si logramos llegar a la final, estaremos de regreso el 25  
o el 26 a más tardar  
20. Perfecto, porque me gustaría que fueras mi padrino- dijo Liz- ¿Qué  
dices?  
21. Estaré encantado, ya sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo...  
22. Gracias. Bueno, debo regresar a mi sala común, los dejo para que vayan  
a ver a Ron. Nos vemos luego- y se dirigió a su sala común mientras la  
pareja siguió su camino a la enfermería. Entraron y encontraron a Ron  
dormido en una cama con Tiff a su lado  
23. ¡Harry!- dijo al ver a su hermano- Que bueno que ya regresaste, ¿qué  
tal el entrenamiento?  
24. Agotador, pero entretenido- respondió él- Mione ya me contó, ¿cómo  
está?  
25. Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí, pero mañana podrá irse. Harry...  
26. ¿Sí?  
27. Olvídate de la promesa que me hiciste, puedes darle una paliza a ese  
idiota el momento que quieras  
28. Pensé que querrías dársela tú...  
29. ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Hermanito, yo no me rebajo de esa manera, prefiero algo más...  
sutil- Harry vio que los ojos de su hermana brillaban, no a causa de las  
lágrimas como hace unos minutos, sino con una mezcla de picardía y  
malicia que, estaba seguro, hasta Sirius y Remus temerían- Y para eso  
contaré con la ayuda de mis cuñados favoritos...- la hija de un merodeador  
y los gemelos Weasley... Harry tenía la impresión de que esa mezcla no le  
traería nada bueno a Jhon Adams, pero él se lo había buscado, así que  
decidió dejarlos actuar. Eso no quería decir que no actuaría por su  
cuenta, a él también le dolía ver a su mejor amigo inconsciente en una  
cama y si bien no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ya le diría él unas  
cuantas verdades a Jhon Adams cuando lo encontrase  
30. Tiff, será mejor que vayamos a cenar- dijo Hermione- Madam Pomfrey dijo  
que no despertaría hoy...  
31. Tienes razón, vamos- los tres salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron  
al gran comedor.  
Allí, todos se habían reunido ya en sus mesas y minutos después los platos  
se llenaron de comida. Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos como siempre  
mientras que Tiff fue con "sus cuñados favoritos" como solía llamar a los  
gemelos y los tres se pusieron a hablar en voz muy baja; pero se notaba  
claramente que planeaban algo. Al final de la cena parecieron llegar a un  
acuerdo y los tres salieron del comedor, muy tranquilos. Veinte minutos  
después llegaban muy sonrientes a la sala común. En sus miradas Harry notó  
que, por más que insistiera, no le dirían lo que estaban planeando así que  
decidió ahorrarse la saliva. Se quedaron haciendo deberes durante un rato  
hasta que la sala se fue quedando vacía, dejando en ella a los dos hermanos  
solos, ya que Hermione tenía ronda esa noche.  
1. Harry...- dijo Tiff- ¿Tú sabes que están planeando nuestros antepasados?  
Estos días han estado muy raros...  
2. ¿Los fundadores o las serpientes?  
3. Todos. Las serpientes han estado inactivas desde que te sacamos de la  
ermita, pensé que no tardaría en llegar una carta de desafío por parte de  
Slytherin pero nada...  
4. Y una cosa es segura: después de nuestro escape no estarían muy  
contentos que digamos. Debemos andar con cuidado. Estos días no he tenido  
pesadillas ni nada por el estilo, pero no sueño con todas las actividades  
de Voldemort, sería una gran ventaja si fuera así...  
5. Bueno, estaremos alerta, esos dos no se pueden estar quietos mucho  
tiempo sin hacer sufrir a nadie... Pero también están los fundadores: están  
muy callados últimamente, Godric y Rowena ni siquiera se pelean  
6. Tienes razón, hemos continuado normalmente con las clases extra pero han  
estado actuando de manera extraña. Últimamente los tres han estado  
conversando por mucho tiempo y en el más absoluto secreto  
7. Tal vez tenga que ver con la idea de Godric...  
8. ¿Qué idea?  
9. ¿Recuerdas que te hablaron de la Orden del Fénix?- Harry asintió- Pues  
cuando me hablaron a mí de ella, Godric dijo que POR AHORA sólo  
perteneceríamos tú y yo...  
10. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "por ahora"?  
11. Es lo mismo que le pregunté yo, y Helga respondió que tendrían que ver  
si la "descabellada idea" que tenía Godric funcionaba...  
12. Eso no es ninguna novedad. Helga y Rowena consideran a todas las ideas  
de Godric descabelladas...  
13. Déjame terminar, también dijo que conociéndolo seguramente funcionaría.  
Y Godric añadió que sería una sorpresa para nosotros, pero que no nos  
decía que era para que no nos decepcionáramos si no funcionaba...  
14. Entonces seguramente están trabajando en esa idea. Las ideas de Godric  
no son muy cuerdas que digamos, pero son muy buenas ideas.  
15. Es verdad. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana temprano  
debemos ir a ver a Ron en la enfermería y yo tengo cuentas que arreglar  
con cierta persona. Hasta mañana, Harry  
16. Hasta mañana, hermanita- y los dos subieron a sus dormitorios, donde se  
durmieron enseguida  
Al día siguiente, los tres fueron a ver a Ron en la enfermería y luego  
salieron a recorrer los terrenos del castillo. A la hora de la cena, Fred y  
George se acercaron a ellos y se llevaron a Tiff y a Ron a parte, hablaron  
un rato con ellos y tanto Harry como Hermione notaron una sonrisa en el  
rostro de su amigo. Luego fueron todos a su mesa y diez minutos después,  
todas las miradas estaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw: Jhon Adams se había  
convertido en un canario gigante pero, al contrario de lo que había pasado  
con Neville el año pasado, no volvió a su forma humana enseguida, sino que  
tuvo que permanecer así todo el día, lo que causaba las burlas de todo el  
colegio, incluso de los Slytherin. Harry se enteró después de que Fred y  
George le habían entregado a Tiff un poco del ingrediente básico que  
utilizaban en las galletas de canario y ella se había encargado de que  
llegaran al plato de Adams por medio de Dobby. Colin Creevey se había  
dedicado a tomarle fotos el domingo y estas fueron exhibidas durante la  
siguiente semana por todo el colegio, incluso entre los miembros de su  
propia casa.  
Fuera de esto, la semana pasó con tranquilidad. El miércoles en la tarde,  
recibieron una carta de Oliver avisándoles del entrenamiento del sábado y  
citándolos en el campo de quidditch. Pero fue el jueves, después de su  
última clase, cuando Harry y Tiff fueron llamados al despacho de Sirius.  
1. Bien, chicos, siéntense- dijo él- Verán, el asunto es lo siguiente. No  
sé si lo habré comentado antes, pero cuando interrogamos a Peter, Robert  
y mi padrino estaban con nosotros...  
2. No, no lo comentaste- dijo Harry- Pero yo no le veo lo raro, tu padrino  
es el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, era su obligación estar  
allí...  
3. Todavía no termino- siguió Sirius- El caso es que fue un largo  
interrogatorio y, por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar que se le  
salieran algunas cosas... Entre ellas la existencia de Tiff, me refiero a...  
4. ¿A que tu padrino sabe que tengo una hermana?- preguntó Harry, Sirius  
asintió- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?  
5. Como comprenderán, tuve que contarle toda la historia...- respondió- Al  
principio, se puso a gritar que últimamente la maldición de su familia  
era que sus nietos se criaran con muggles y bla, bla, bla... Pero ahora se  
le ha metido otra idea en la cabeza y es hacer los trámites para que Tiff  
"tenga el lugar que le corresponde"...  
6. En otras palabras...- empezó a decir Tiff  
7. Tu abuelo quiere que lleves el apellido Potter.- los hermanos se  
miraron. En realidad, Harry había sugerido esa idea varios meses atrás y  
a Tiff le había agradado, pero, al ponerse a pensar en la dificultad de  
ese procedimiento y la falta de tiempo de los para hacer todos los  
trámites, habían decidido postergarlo para después de su graduación- Yo  
le he advertido que no podía iniciar los trámites sin consultarte antes  
pero no me ha hecho caso. Ha dejado a Robert a cargo de su departamento  
esta semana y ha seguido tu pista desde que te sacaron de San Mungo hasta  
el orfanato donde te dejaron. Ha interrogado a la directora, que  
casualmente es la misma de hace 15 años, y ha reunido evidencias hasta  
lograr lo necesario para demostrar que realmente eres hija de James...  
8. Vaya, pues nos ha ahorrado un montón de trabajo, ¿no lo crees, Harry?-  
preguntó Tiff. Sirius se quedó asombrado. Estaba preparado para una  
reacción de furia de los chicos en contra de su abuelo por haber hecho  
todo eso sin consultárselos, pero al parecer, los dos estaban muy  
complacidos...  
9. En realidad nosotros ya habíamos pensado en eso- explicó Harry- Pero  
pensamos que los trámites nos tomarían demasiado tiempo así que decidimos  
dejarlo para cuando termináramos Hogwarts...  
10. Me alegra que no se enfadaran- dijo Sirius- Personalmente, también creo  
que es lo más justo. Pero no por eso estoy de acuerdo en que su abuelo  
iniciara los trámites sin consultarlo con ustedes...  
11. ¿Y qué resultados ha obtenido?- preguntó Harry interesado  
12. Tengo que admitir que ha tenido éxito. Al parecer, su antigua  
influencia todavía pesa en el ministerio. Con decirles que únicamente  
falta que ustedes acepten para que Tiff pase a ser Tiffany Jane Potter  
Stevens...  
13. Conservaré el apellido de mis padres adoptivos...  
14. Así es. Fuiste legalmente adoptada por ellos, así que conservarás su  
apellido.  
15. ¿Y tu padrino como se ha tomado eso?  
16. Pues le da igual. "De todas formas su segundo apellido será muggle" me  
dijo. Para él, lo importante es que eres una Potter "y todos deben  
respetarla como tal..."  
17. ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?  
18. Firmar un documento donde tú, Harry, aceptas a Tiff como tu hermana y  
todo lo que esto implica, entre eso está el ser su tutor desde ahora y  
compartir con ella la herencia de tus padres...  
19. Lo último no es necesario...- dijo Tiff  
20. Ya hemos discutido eso, Jane- dijo Harry con voz firme- Es lo justo y  
nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión: pondré la mitad del  
castillo a tu nombre y abrirás una cámara en Gringotts a donde te  
traspasaré la mitad del dinero que tengo en la mía...  
21. Está bien- dijo Tiff resignada. Se dirigió a Sirius- ¿Y yo no tengo que  
firmar nada?  
22. Sí: un documento en el que aceptas tu apellido. Luego los dos firmarán  
un acta de constancia del traspaso de el apellido Potter a Tiff, allí  
también firmaremos Remus y yo como testigos, Arthur Weasley como ministro  
de magia y un funcionario del departamento de Asistencia Social, que es  
donde se hicieron todos los trámites. El documento ya está listo, pero  
debemos firmarlo todos el mismo día...  
23. ¿Y cuando será eso?  
24. Mañana en la tarde. Al parecer mi padrino previó que aceptarían y lo ha  
preparado todo para mañana a las cuatro de la tarde. He hablado con  
Dumbledore y él se encargará de anunciarlo a los profesores. Así mismo,  
les ha dado permiso para que no asistan a las clases de la tarde, así que  
partiremos después del almuerzo. Sin embargo hay algo que no sé si les  
agrade: a través de los años, se ha demostrado que en el ministerio no se  
pueden guardar secretos de importancia por más que se esfuercen. Y como  
supondrán, si la prensa se entera de que Harry Potter tiene una hermana  
gemela...  
25. Van a darnos la lata durante toda la tarde- dijo Tiff- Que remedio  
queda...  
26. Bien, eso es todo. Ahora vayan a cenar y a dormir temprano. Como sólo  
tienen sus túnicas del uniforme, mañana iremos primero al castillo.  
27. Hablando de eso...- dijo Harry- ¿Ya se lo has dicho a mi abuela?  
28. Robert lo ha hecho. Y se ha puesto muy contenta, estuvo aquí hace rato...  
29. ¿La abuela vino a Hogwarts?- preguntaron los dos  
30. Sí, fue ella quien me pidió que los llevara al castillo. Yo le dije que  
te había conocido durante navidad y ella replicó que te había tomado  
mucho cariño y por eso quería verte mañana también  
31. Pues a mí no me molesta- dijo Tiff- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir,  
nos vemos mañana, Sirius- Harry también se despidió de su padrino y  
fueron los dos juntos hasta el gran comedor, donde les dijeron a Ron y  
Hermione lo que habían hablado con Sirius y, como esa noche no tenían  
entrenamiento con los fundadores, fueron a dormir apenas terminaron de  
cenar.  
Al día siguiente, se levantaron a la hora de costumbre y fueron a clases.  
Por las miradas de sus profesores, supieron que Dumbledore les había dicho  
lo de Tiff la noche anterior, por suerte sus compañeros no sabían nada.  
Pero los dos sabían que eso no duraría tanto tiempo, ya que si,  
milagrosamente, "El Profeta" del sábado no tenía una nota sobre ello, el  
lunes a primera hora se darían cuenta cuando la Profa. McGonagall corriera  
lista y mencionara a Tiff con el apellido Potter. Cuando terminó su clase  
de pociones, fueron a la torre de Gryffindor por sus cosas y bajaron a  
esperar a Sirius en su despacho. Allí los tres tomaron un poco de polvos  
flu y fueron al castillo de Gryffindor, donde los esperaban los elfos  
frente a la chimenea...  
1. ¡Los jóvenes amos ya han llegado!- exclamó Poony al verlos, y subió  
corriendo las escaleras- ¡Ama Tiffany! ¡Ama Tiffany!  
2. ¿Qué pasa ahora contigo?- escucharon preguntar a la voz de la abuela- ¿A  
qué se debe el alboroto?  
3. ¡Ya han llegado, ama!- dijo el elfo- El amo Harry y la ama Jane ya están  
aquí...  
4. ¡Harry querido!- dijo la abuela al llegar- Me alegra mucho verte, y a ti  
también, linda- añadió dirigiéndose a Tiff- Ya decía yo que había algo  
especial en ti cuando viniste en navidad. Te pareces mucho a tu madre,  
pero ese aire, sin ninguna duda, es el de un Potter...  
5. Eso me han dicho, abuela- dijo Tiff sonriendo  
6. Supe lo de tus padres adoptivos, Tiffany querida- dijo- Lo siento mucho,  
eran unas excelentes personas, sólo hay que ver la encantadora jovencita  
que han hecho de ti para darse cuenta de eso...  
7. Gracias, abuela...  
8. Pero bueno, yo creo que los estoy retrasando. ¿Ya almorzaron?- los dos  
chicos negaron con la cabeza  
9. No quisieron, madrina- dijo Sirius, adivinando la reprimenda que se le  
venía encima- Ni siquiera entraron al gran comedor sino que me esperaron  
en mi despacho  
10. Pues no pueden ir al ministerio sin almorzar- dijo la abuela- ¡Poony!  
11. Poony irá a servir el almuerzo para los jóvenes amos ahora mismo, ama  
Tiffany- dijo el elfo antes de irse  
12. Pero abuela- dijo Harry- Nosotros no tenemos hambre...  
13. Es verdad- dijo Tiff- Estamos muy nerviosos...  
14. Esa no es excusa, jovencitos. No se van a quedar sin comer cada vez que  
estén nerviosos. Vamos al comedor...- los tres siguieron a la abuela hasta  
el comedor y comieron un poco. Luego de que dejaran satisfecha a la  
abuela, subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de túnica  
15. Sirius, ya estamos listos- dijo Harry cuando bajaron  
16. Déjenme verlos- dijo la abuela- Perfecto, están muy bien los dos. Ahora  
debo despedirme...  
17. ¿Despedirte?- preguntó Harry- ¿A dónde vas?  
18. Yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, querido- respondió la  
abuela- Vine solo de visita y porque quería ver a mis hijos de nuevo. He  
hecho más que eso: vi a dos de mis tres hijos, he conocido a mis cinco  
nietos y a mi futura nieta política. Pero no se pongan tristes que no me  
voy para siempre, volveré en navidad  
19. ¿En serio?- preguntaron los dos  
20. Por supuesto. Ustedes todavía no están preparados para preparar el  
baile, solos. Además, me gusta pasar las fiestas aquí, con todos mis  
nietos...  
21. Puedes regresar cuando quieras, abuela- dijo Harry- Aquí siempre serás  
bienvenida...  
22. Gracias, querido, lo sé. Bien, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde. Nos  
vemos en navidad...- y salió traspasando una de las paredes del castillo  
23. Vaya, la voy a extrañar- dijo Tiff- Lo bueno es que va a volver...  
24. Sí, pero eso no será sino hasta después de un buen tiempo- dijo Sirius-  
Ahora vámonos que se nos está haciendo tarde. Esto es un traslador, los  
llevará hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Yo me apareceré- los dos chicos  
tomaron el traslador que les dio Sirius y fueron transportados hasta el  
Caldero Chorreante.  
25. Ya era hora- dijo Remus, que estaba junto a ellos- ¿Por qué tardaron  
tanto?  
26. La abuela...- respondieron los dos  
27. Entiendo. Sirius me dijo que se dio una vuelta anoche por Hogwarts, ¿se  
despidieron ya?- los dos chicos asintieron- Bien, entonces vamos a una  
habitación antes de que se den cuenta de que ya están aquí- dijo  
señalando una mesa en donde estaban varias personas que los chicos  
identificaron como periodistas  
Los tres subieron a una habitación y estuvieron allí cerca de una hora  
hablando sobre diferentes temas, hasta que llegó Sirius y les dijo que ya  
debían ir al ministerio. Los tres bajaron en silencio y vieron con alivio  
que los periodistas ya se habían ido. Pero su alegría duró muy poco, ya que  
todos los esperaban en el ministerio...  
1. ¡Allí están!- dijo uno al verlos, todos corrieron hacia ellos y los  
empezaron a bombardear con preguntas- ¿Tiffany, como te sientes al saber  
que eres la hermana de Harry Potter?  
2. ¿Cómo tomaste la noticia de tu hermana, Harry...?  
3. ¿Están seguros de que en realidad son hermanos...?  
4. Srta. Potter, ¿teme que El- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado vaya tras usted  
ahora...?  
5. ¿Qué medidas tomará el ministerio para protegerlos a los dos...?  
6. Miren para acá chicos...- añadió un fotógrafo...  
7. ¡Señores, ya es suficiente!- dijo uno de los funcionarios del ministerio-  
Dejen respirar a los pobres muchachos. Ahora debo pedirles que se  
retiren. Sres. Potter, Black, Lupin, Srta. Potter, los estamos esperando.  
Por aquí por favor- y los guió hasta una oficina bastante amplia donde ya  
estaban el Sr. Weasley y dos personas que no conocían.  
8. Bien, mi nombre es Martha Glover, directora del Departamento de Asuntos  
Sociales del ministerio de magia,- dijo la mujer que estaba sentada a la  
derecha del Sr. Weasley- Estamos aquí para conceder a Tiffany Jane  
Stevens, su verdadero apellido- desenrolló un pergamino y empezó a leer-  
Luego de una exhaustiva investigación, se ha demostrado que la mencionada  
es en realidad hija de James Alfred Potter y Lilian Margareth Evans, los  
dos aurores honorarios y muertos a manos del Innombrable el 31 de Octubre  
de 1981. Se ha demostrado también, que la Srta. Stevens fue raptada al  
nacer por el medimago que atendió el parto de su madre y de quien se  
tenían sospechas era un mortífago, haciendo pasar a la niña por muerta.  
Testifican esto, Remus Jhon Lupin y Sirius Damian Black, jefe del  
Departamento de Aurores, quienes estuvieron presentes en los  
acontecimientos. Vistas todas las pruebas presentadas, desde hoy, Tiffany  
Jane Stevens Richardson será Tiffany Jane Potter Stevens, debido a que  
William y Mary Anne Stevens hicieron todos los trámites muggles  
correspondientes a la adopción. Esto ha sido aceptado tanto por la Srta.  
Potter como por su hermano, Harry James Potter Evans, Orden de Merlín  
(Primera Clase), auror honorario y desde ahora tutor legal de su hermana  
hasta que esta cumpla su mayoría de edad. Abajo firman: Arthur Weasley,  
Ministro de Magia- el Sr. Weasley tomó la pluma y firmó en dos pergaminos-  
Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, testigos- ellos hicieron lo mismo- Harry y  
Tiffany Potter. Srta. Potter, deberá firmar con su nuevo apellido- Tiff  
asintió y firmó el pergamino, Harry hizo lo mismo enseguida- Y Martha  
Glover, Directora del departamento de Asuntos Sociales- terminó firmando  
ella misma. Luego tomó los dos pergaminos y entregó uno a Harry y Tiff-  
Aquí tienen, guárdenlo- sacó otro par de pergaminos. Necesito que me  
firmen esto, por favor- dijo entregándoles un pergamino a cada uno, los  
que firmaron enseguida- Bien, eso es todo. Ya me encargué de los trámites  
en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos para que no tenga ningún  
problema con su ingreso a la selección juvenil, Srta. Potter  
9. Muchas gracias, Sra. Glover  
10. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes. La última vez que traté sobre una  
cesión de apellido se armó un lío tremendo. Y eso que el padre había  
reconocido en su testamento a un hijo fuera de matrimonio. Pero sus  
hermanos no lo aceptaron, había mucho dinero de por medio... Pero ustedes  
parecen haberse llevado bien desde un principio- dijo sonriendo  
11. Fue así- dijo Harry- Los muggles lo llaman "la voz de la sangre"...  
Gracias por todo, Sra. Glover  
12. No hay de que. Yo los dejo, hasta pronto- la Sra. Glover fue hasta su  
oficina y se les acercó el Sr. Weasley  
13. Vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando Martha vino a mi oficina con los papeles-  
dijo- Pero siempre noté una conexión especial entre ustedes... Imagino que  
Ron y Hermione ya lo saben- ellos asintieron- Molly también se ha puesto  
muy contenta y...  
14. Señor ministro, una fotografía con los muchachos por favor- dijo un  
fotógrafo. Resignados, los tres se pusieron de pie- Ahora sólo los dos  
Potter...- el Sr. Weasley se hizo a un lado y un nuevo "click" sonó  
15. Srta. Potter- dijo otra periodista acercándose- Soy de la revista  
"Corazón de Bruja", ¿me concedería una entrevista? Será una corta...  
16. Encantada...- dijo Tiff, y las dos se fueron a un lugar apartado de los  
demás. Al contrario de Harry, a Tiff no le disgustaba la atención de la  
prensa, incluso le encontraba algo divertido, lo que no ocurría con su  
hermano  
17. Digna y con la cabeza bien alta, como corresponde a una Potter- dijo  
una voz detrás de Harry, él se dio vuelta y se encontró con su abuelo-  
Incluso tu padre estaría orgulloso de ella...  
18. Existen muchas razones por las que mi padre estaría orgulloso de Jane-  
dijo Harry- Es una gran persona, muy buena estudiante y una excelente  
cazadora... Sirius dice que, a pesar de que yo soy una copia de mi padre,  
su carácter lo sacó ella, que yo soy más prudente...  
19. Pero me ha dicho que has estado merodeando por el castillo en las  
noches últimamente, yo le he respondido que está probando una cucharada  
de su propia medicina...- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír  
20. Eso es lo que le han respondido todos los profesores. La Profa.  
McGonagall le ha dicho "En cuatro años, Harry no me ha dado ni la mitad  
de los dolores de cabeza que ustedes me daban cada mes..."  
21. Y estoy seguro de que tus tíos no han recibido ni la mitad de los  
reportes que recibía yo...  
22. Mis tíos recibieron sólo un reporte en cuatro años: cuando Ron y yo  
llegamos en un auto volador a Hogwarts y nos estrellamos contra el sauce  
boxeador...  
23. Tu padre nunca hizo algo parecido...  
24. No, por como se puso Sirius cuando se lo conté supongo que no lo hizo.  
Pero hay una diferencia entre los problemas en los que se metía mi padre  
y en los que me meto yo...  
25. ¿Cuál?  
26. Que yo no lo hago a propósito...- era increíble, Harry y Alfred Potter  
estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada y sin discusiones.  
Cualquiera que los conociera, no lo creería sin verlo...  
27. Eso suponía. Dumbledore me dijo que ganaste el Premio por Servicios  
Especiales al colegio...  
28. ¿También le dijo que me lo gané por haber salvado el pellejo al  
enfrentar a un basilisco?  
29. Pensé que era una broma, veo que me equivoqué... Sin embargo, veo que tu  
comportamiento y el de Tiffany es mejor que el de tus primos...  
30. La abuela piensa que son encantadores... aún con la piel de otro color  
31. Los consiente demasiado, igual que Robert. Es rivalidad que tienen con  
los Farelly... sólo he visto una así y es la de Gryffindor y Slytherin en  
Hogwarts- en ese momento, Sirius se acercó a ellos.  
32. Harry, es hora de regresar a Hogwarts...  
33. Bien, Henry- dijo su abuelo- Sirius tiene razón, ya nos veremos otro  
día...  
34. Sí, hasta luego y gracias. Nos ha ahorrado a Jane y a mí un gran  
trabajo...- Alfred Potter se alejó y Sirius y Harry fueron a buscar a Tiff  
35. Ahora ya le diriges la palabra- dijo Sirius- ¿Debo considerar eso el  
primer paso?  
36. Tal vez... No me ha regañado por las supuestas salidas nocturnas que tú  
le comentaste...  
37. No trates de engañarme, jovencito, los dos sabemos que esas salidas son  
más que suposiciones mías.  
38. Y dale otra vez con lo mismo- dijo Tiff acercándose- Te lo hemos dicho  
un montón de veces, Sirius: Nosotros - no - hacemos - excursiones –  
nocturnas...  
39. Pues yo no les creo. Pero algún día lograré pillarlos y entonces me  
tendrán que explicar muchas cosas. Por ahora, vamos a Hogwarts, que según  
tengo entendido mañana tienen entrenamiento- fueron hasta el Caldero  
Chorreante y desde allí fueron hasta Hogwarts por la red flu- Ahora vayan  
a cambiarse y luego bajen para la cena. Y prepárense para la que se va a  
armar mañana cuando llegue "El Profeta"...- los chicos asintieron y fueron  
hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde no había nadie ya que todos habían  
bajado a la cena. Fueron a sus dormitorios a cambiarse y luego bajaron al  
gran comedor, donde se sentaron junto a Ron y Hermione  
40. ¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja  
41. Bien,- respondió Harry- todos los trámites ya están terminados. Mañana  
saldrá en "El Profeta"... ¿Sigues recibiéndolo, Mione?  
42. Sí, los sábados suelen llegar a la hora de siempre así que deberán ir a  
entrenar antes de que lleguen o no pasar por aquí, porque las lechuzas  
los entregan en el mismo lugar todos los días...  
43. No podemos ir a entrenar sin desayuno- dijo Tiff- Tarde o temprano  
vamos a tener que enfrentarlos así que mientras más pronto mejor...  
44. En eso tienes razón, Tiff- dijo Harry- Ahora será mejor aprovechar que  
nuestros auto - nombrados guardianes están descuidados e ir a la cámara...-  
los cuatro ya habían terminado de cenar así que salieron del gran comedor  
y fueron hasta la cámara del fénix, donde encontraron, una vez más, a los  
tres fundadores reunidos y muy concentrados en su conversación; pero  
dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto ellos entraron.  
45. Vaya, pensamos que no vendrían- dijo Helga- ¿Han tenido problemas para  
venir otra vez?  
46. En parte- dijo Harry- Nuestros padrinos están cada vez más convencidos  
de que salimos por las noches así que casi no nos quitan el ojo de  
encima...  
47. He estado pensando una solución para eso- dijo Godric- Y se me ha  
ocurrido una idea...  
48. ¿Se te ha ocurrido una idea?- preguntó Rowena- Dime porqué me viene un  
mal presentimiento cada vez que eres tú quien pronuncia esas palabras...  
49. Porque tienes sembrada la idea de que todas mis ideas son locuras-  
respondió Godric- Pero esta es buena y seguro hasta tú la apruebas: los  
chicos aprenderán a aparecerse dentro del castillo  
50. Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts- dijeron los chicos a coro  
51. Se les olvida que fuimos nosotros quienes pusimos las barreras  
antiaparición- dijo Helga- Y sólo con nuestra autorización pueden  
romperlas. Y sí, me parece una buena idea...  
52. Hasta que tienes ideas cuerdas- añadió Rowena dirigiéndose a Godric-  
Pero a mí también me parece una buena idea... Debemos concentrarnos en eso,  
va a sernos útil...  
53. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Godric, conocía a Rowena y presentía lo  
que iba a decir...  
54. Anoche tuve una visión...  
55. ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Helga, los siete se sentaron alrededor de la mesa  
56. Una batalla... Varios hombres encapuchados dirigidos por Salazar y su  
heredero... un enfrentamiento entre Salazar y Harry... Entre sus mortífagos y  
nuestra orden... No vi quien ganaba- Godric y Helga se miraron  
57. Eso quiere decir que el final aún no está escrito- dijo Helga- ¿Dónde  
será el ataque?  
58. Al castillo, en la noche, todos los alumnos duermen. Pero los  
mortífagos intentan entrar  
59. No si nosotros podemos evitarlo- dijo Godric- Reforzaremos las barreras  
de protección al castillo. ¿Sabes cuándo será el ataque, Rowena?  
60. Con exactitud no, pero ocurrirá antes de fin de curso, estoy segura...  
61. O sea que tampoco está cerca...- dijo Tiff  
62. No, pero no debemos perder tiempo. ¿Cuándo pueden empezar con sus  
clases?  
63. Mañana en la noche- respondieron ellos  
64. Perfecto- dijo Godric- Ahora bien, puede que esto no les agrade pero me  
temo que tendrán que perderse los partidos de quidditch del  
intercolegial. Aunque tengan autorización, aparecerse en este castillo es  
muy difícil al principio. Así que comenzaremos por enseñarles a  
aparecerse fuera de los terrenos del colegio...  
65. Godric...- dijo Rowena- La idea es buena pero descabellada... No vamos a ir  
a Hogsmeade ni a ningún otro pueblo...  
66. No he pensado ir a Hogsmeade. No construí esta cámara a la ligera,  
Rowena, vengan conmigo- todos lo siguieron hasta una puerta en la que  
estaba tallado un león debajo del habitual fénix- Seguramente recuerdan  
que cuando regresaron les pedí que no pasaran por esta puerta. No hay  
nada peligroso detrás, pero podrían perderse...- abrió la puerta y lo único  
que se podía ver era una luz banca...- Entren, ya les indicaré yo que es...-  
todos entraron y llegaron hasta una habitación que estaba casi en  
penumbras, iluminada por dos antorchas. Todos miraban el lugar  
extrañados, a Harry sin embargo, le bastó una mirada para saber donde  
estaban...  
67. ¿Qué hacemos en el Salón del Fénix?- le preguntó a Godric  
68. ¿El salón del Fénix?- dijo Tiff- Harry, no te estarás refiriendo a ese  
Salón del Fénix ¿verdad?  
69. Mira a tu derecha y verás que no estoy mintiendo...- Tiff lo hizo y vio  
una fila de retratos, al final de la cual estaban los de su abuela  
paterna y de su madre  
70. Imposible... Nos toma 20 horas venir de Hogwarts hasta aquí...  
71. Por eso me costó tanto trabajo construir esa puerta- dijo Godric- La  
distancia es enorme...  
72. Suficiente- dijo Helga- ¿Pueden darnos alguna pista sobre donde  
estamos? Porque yo no tengo la menor idea...  
73. Estamos en el castillo Gryffindor- dijo Hermione- En el Valle de  
Godric...  
74. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Rowena- Godric Gryffindor, ¡Has perdido completamente  
el juicio!  
75. ¿Y ahora que hice?  
76. ¿No has escuchado lo que nos contó Harry? ¡Hay un pueblo cerca del  
castillo! Además de que el castillo no permanecerá vacío...  
77. En eso te equivocas, Rowena- dijo Harry- Cuando nosotros estamos en  
Hogwarts, sólo los elfos permanecen aquí, pero eso puede arreglarse...  
Godric, ¿podría hablar contigo?- él asintió y los dos fueron a hablar en  
un rincón, así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que, al parecer, se  
pusieron de acuerdo...  
78. Si cuenta con tu confianza es suficiente para mí- dijo Godric- Vamos a  
hablar con él...- los dos salieron dejando al resto expectantes. Regresaron  
luego de cuarenta minutos con Poony tras ellos  
79. Sí, señor- iba diciendo el elfo- Poony hará todo lo que los amos dicen,  
señor...  
80. Bien, Poony- dijo Harry- ya te expliqué porqué Godric está aquí, y los  
días que vendremos, espero que me hayas entendido...  
81. Sí, señor. Poony ha entendido al amo Harry y al amo Godric  
perfectamente, señor. Los dos vendrán cada quince días con el señor y las  
señoritas aquí presentes y Poony se encargará de atenderlos y de cuidar  
que nadie los vea...  
82. Muy bien- dijo Godric- Entonces vendremos el próximo sábado, ya sabes  
lo que tienes que hacer  
83. Sí, amo Godric.  
84. Eso es todo Poony- añadió Harry- Ahora ya puedes irte a descansar- el  
elfo hizo una reverencia y salió- ¿Lo ven? Todo está arreglado...  
85. Menos mal- dijo Rowena- Bien, ahora debemos regresar, ya es muy tarde-  
los tres fueron hasta la puerta y regresaron a Hogwarts luego los chicos  
se despidieron de los fundadores y fueron a sus dormitorios.  
Al día siguiente despertaron temprano y fueron al gran comedor; estaban por  
terminar su desayuno cuando varias lechuzas llegaron con periódicos en el  
pico, por suerte, los suscriptores que eran de Gryffindor estaban demasiado  
ocupados en sus conversaciones así que tomaron el periódico y lo pusieron a  
un lado sin siquiera abrirlos, pero no sucedió así con los de las otras  
mesas, en donde empezaron a haber leves cuchicheos y varias miradas hacia  
Tiff y Harry, quienes desayunaron rápidamente y fueron al campo de  
quidditch junto con Ron. Allí ya se encontraban Oliver y Katie  
1. Hola- dijo Katie- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
2. En el comedor aún- respondió Ron- Nosotros nos adelantamos...  
3. Y me imagino porqué- dijo Oliver- Anoche recibí una notificación del  
director del departamento de deportes. Y también he leído el periódico  
esta mañana...  
4. ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Katie. Oliver miró a los chicos y ellos  
asintieron en silencio  
5. Esto te lo explicará mejor que yo, Katie- dijo entregándole el diario...  
6. Es... es increíble- dijo luego de mirar la primera plana- ¿Y ya lo saben  
los profesores?  
7. Por la forma en que nos miraban ayer en la mañana, creo que sí- dijo  
Tiff- El Prof. Dumbledore debe habérselos dicho, fue el primero en  
saberlo- no pudieron seguir hablando porque el resto del equipo llegó en  
ese momento y empezaron a entrenar. Lo estuvieron haciendo durante todo  
el día, ya que varios elfos les llevaron el almuerzo al campo de  
quidditch para todos. Entrenaron hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando  
Oliver los reunió a todos...  
8. Bien, ahora escuchen: hace unos días se realizó el sorteo de los grupos  
de los mundiales y estamos en el grupo "F" junto con Luxemburgo, Uruguay  
y Rusia. He recibido una notificación de Edmond Baker con la alineación  
para los partidos de la ronda preliminar. Partido contra Rusia:  
Cazadores: Hopper, Bulstrode, Bell; Golpeadores: Boot y Fred Weasley;  
Buscadora: Chang... ¿Dónde está Chang?  
9. Ha dicho que no participará- dijo Terry Boot- Dice que no va a ser  
suplente de nadie y que si realmente la quieren la pongan de titular...  
10. Pues es ella quien pierde la oportunidad. Harry, procura no tener  
accidentes porque no tenemos buscador suplente. Sigamos. Partido contra  
Uruguay: Cazadores: Spinnet, Hopper, Johnson; Golpeadores: Boot, George  
Weasley; Guardián: Weasley, Buscador y capitán: Harry Potter. Partido  
contra Luxemburgo: Cazadores: Hopper, Bell, Tiffany Potter- como los de  
otras casas les habían enseñado el diario es mañana a los Gryffindor  
mientras iban hacia el campo, nadie se extrañó por la forma en que Oliver  
llamó a Tiff- Golpeadores: Fred y George Weasley; Buscador: Harry Potter.  
Si logramos pasar las preliminares, las alineaciones se definirán de  
acuerdo a su desempeño durante los tres primeros partidos. Partimos el 28  
de junio, funcionarios del ministerio los esperarán en King Cross para  
llevarlos al aeropuerto. Viajaremos por medios muggles así que ya están  
advertidos. Sus padres recibirán una lechuza en unos días avisándoles que  
no regresarán a casa. A principios de junio se les enviarán sus uniformes  
junto con alguna ropa muggle para que se vayan acostumbrando a ella.  
Bien, eso es todo, recibirán una lechuza avisándoles del siguiente  
entrenamiento, nos vemos entonces- los chicos se despidieron de Oliver y  
Katie y regresaron al castillo. Fueron primero a sus salas comunes donde  
Tiff vio a Phil y Becky sentados en una mesa...  
11. Voy a hablar con ellos- les dijo a su hermano y a su novio- Nos vemos  
en la cena...- ellos subieron, se ducharon y estuvieron un rato en su  
dormitorio antes de bajar al gran comedor. Una vez allí, todas las  
miradas se posaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, particularmente en Harry y  
Tiff, pero ellos no les hicieron caso y cenaron tranquilamente antes de  
ir a la cámara.  
Los meses que siguieron transcurrieron tranquilamente, excepto que los  
profesores se ponían cada vez más exigentes por la cercanía de los  
T.I.M.O.S, pero Harry y sus amigos no tenían mucho problema, ya que los  
fundadores también los ayudaban en eso. Durante las vacaciones de semana  
santa habían aprendido a aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts, ya que habían estado  
entrenando durante las vacaciones en el castillo de Gryffindor gracias a  
que Sirius y Remus debían pasar todo el día en Londres, así que no tenían a  
nadie que los vigile. Ahora venía lo difícil y eso era aprender a hacerlo  
dentro del castillo, para lo cual primero los Fundadores pusieron sus manos  
sobre ellos y pronunciaron unas palabras en otro idioma. Desde entonces los  
entrenamientos fueron mucho más duros, ya que aparecerse dentro del  
castillo consumía gran parte de su energía al principio, pero no era nada  
que no pudiera arreglarse con unas pociones revitalizantes, pero al final  
lo lograron. Empezaron por aparecerse de un lugar a otro de la cámara y  
fueron avanzando poco a poco, hasta que se aparecían en el bosque prohibido  
o en la oficina de Dumbledore, quien estaba muy satisfecho con los  
progresos de los cuatro. Una vez que dominaron la aparición dentro del  
colegio, bajaron el nivel de los entrenamientos, ya que Harry Ron y Tiff  
tenían varias sesiones de entrenamiento tanto dentro de la selección  
juvenil como del equipo de Hogwarts, quienes habían ganado sus dos partidos  
siguientes pasando así a disputar la final contra Salem, la que se jugaría  
el fin de semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, por lo que muchos  
estaban muy tensos. Pero con Harry y sus amigos no sucedía así, ya que  
ellos estaban muy seguros de la estrategia que utilizarían, así como de las  
enseñanzas que recibían de los fundadores. Por fin llegó el día del partido  
y todo el colegio se concentró en el campo de quidditch para verlo, ya que  
prometía ser un partido muy interesante, no sólo porque los dos equipos  
habían demostrado tener un muy buen juego, sino que también por la tensión  
que reinaba entre los dos equipos desde el incidente de Ron. El día del  
partido amaneció soleado y todos salieron a la cancha...  
1. Bien chicos- dijo Harry en los vestuarios- Este es el decisivo, sólo  
recuerden todo lo que hemos trabajado durante estos meses. Para cuatro de  
nosotros este es su último partido con nosotros así que vamos a  
despedirlos con una victoria, ¿entendido?  
2. ¡¡SÍ!!- respondieron todos con entusiasmo  
3. Bien, entonces... ¡A GANAR!- salieron todos juntos al campo, donde los  
recibieron con entusiasmo...  
4. ¡Y AQUÍ VIENE EL EQUIPO DE HOGWARTS!- dijo la voz de Lee Jordan por el  
micrófono- ¡JOHNSON! ¡SPINNET! ¡LOS HERMANOS WEASLEY Y LOS HERMANOS  
POTTER!- los jugadores se ubicaron en sus puestos- Y el árbitro del  
ministerio tiene la quaffle...  
5. ¡Capitanes, dense la mano!- los dos lo hicieron de muy mala gana- ¡Que  
sea un juego limpio!  
6. Y EL PARTIDO HA EMPEZADO Y SALEM TIENE LA QUAFFLE: MARGARETH ADAMS SE LA  
PASA A FRAZER, ESTA SE LA PASA A JHON ADAMS, DISPARA Y... UNA EXCELENTE  
ATRAPADA DE PARTE DEL GUARDIÁN DE HOGWARTS, RON WEASLEY... HOGWARTS AHORA  
CON LA QUAFFLE POR MEDIO DE SPINNET, ESTA SE LA PASA A JOHNSON, JOHNSON  
SE LA PASA A POTTER, ESTA DISPARA Y... ¡GOL DE HOGWARTS! EL EQUIPO  
ANFITRIÓN VA GANANDO POR 10 A 0...- desde ese momento, el partido fue más  
rápido, aunque fue un partido limpio, ya que ninguno de los equipos.  
Hogwarts iba ganando por 40 a 50 cuando Harry vio la snitch al final del  
campo. Dio un largo rodeo por el campo para que Richardson no se diera  
cuenta y la atrapó- ¡Y HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH! HOGWARTS GANA  
POR 200 A 40 CORONÁNDOSE CAMPEÓN DEL CAMPEONATO INTERCOLEGIAL DE  
QUIDDITCH...- el alboroto que se armó era indescriptible... Tres de las  
cuatro casas gritaban de alegría y se abrazaban entre ellos, mientras los  
del equipo festejaban en los vestuarios: Alicia y Angelina no dejaban de  
llorar, los gemelos Weasley gritaban a toda voz los planes que tenían de  
hacer una fiesta esa noche, mientras Ron y Tiff estaban abrazados en un  
rincón. En medio de ese alboroto, Harry sintió que alguien lo abrazaba  
por detrás, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Hermione, que estaba  
sonriendo  
7. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!- dijo besándolo- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti...  
8. Mione...- dijo Harry abrazándola- Lo he hecho por ti, ya lo sabes... Todo lo  
hago por ti...  
9. Espera a que se lo digamos a Godric,- dijo en voz baja- se pondrá muy  
contento  
10. Sí, hay que tomarnos un tiempo antes de la fiesta que seguramente se  
armará en la sala común...- ya no pudieron seguir hablando porque el equipo  
fue llamado al campo para recibir la copa de quidditch, que se la entregó  
Dumbledore a Harry y luego fue pasando en manos de todo el equipo.  
Luego fueron todos a la sala común de Gryffindor donde los gemelos habían  
llevado gran cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla y golosinas que habían  
logrado sacar de las cocinas. Pero Harry y sus amigos pudieron escaparse de  
la sala común por un momento para bajar a la Cámara del Fénix, donde  
encontraron a Godric dando vueltas por todo el salón mientras Helga y  
Rowena lo miraban divertidas...  
1. Deberías tratar de tranquilizarte, Godric- decía Helga- Ya vendrán...  
2. No lo entiendes, Helga, en este partido se puede definir la superioridad  
de Hogwarts en el quidditch ante otros colegios y...  
3. En este momento, Godric Gryffindor, lo que menos te importa es el papel  
de Hogwarts ante otros colegios- lo interrumpió Rowena- Lo que a ti te  
desespera es saber que hay un partido de quidditch allá afuera y tú no  
estás presenciándolo... No quiero imaginarme como vas a estar durante el  
mundial juvenil...  
4. No te angusties por eso que ya lo tengo solucionado- dijo Godric- Albus  
me va a conseguir una de esas radios mágicas y me enseñará a localizar la  
estación donde lo transmiten- Helga y Rowena se miraron angustiadas al  
comprender lo que eso significaba: quidditch durante todo el día por un  
mes. Pero no pudieron decir nada porque los chicos entraron en ese  
momento- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?  
5. ¡Ganamos!- dijo Tiff sonriendo- ¡Ganamos 200 a 40!  
6. ¡Ya lo sabía!- dijo Godric- He revisado la sala de trofeos y Gryffindor  
es la casa que más veces ha ganado la copa, era obvio que iban a ganar si  
representaban al colegio...  
7. Felicidades, chicos- dijo Helga- Me alegro mucho por ustedes...  
8. Yo también- dijo Rowena- Sin embargo, no deben descuidar sus estudios a  
causa del quidditch...  
9. Ya lo sabemos- dijo Tiff- Por eso vamos a aprovechar la fiesta de esta  
noche, para mañana empezar a estudiar...  
10. Bien,- dijo Godric sonriendo- en ese caso los dejamos para que vayan a  
festejar. No olviden mantenerse alertas, falta muy poco para que finalice  
el año...- los cuatro asintieron y fueron hasta su sala común, donde  
celebraron su triunfo hasta que, a las dos de la mañana, vino la Profa.  
McGonagall y ordenó a todos ir a dormir bajo la amenaza de quitarles los  
200 puntos que había obtenido Gryffindor por ganar el campeonato si no lo  
hacían. Harry fue junto con Ron a su dormitorio y se quedó dormido  
enseguida, pero despertó una hora después con un fuerte dolor en su  
cicatriz. Se puso las gafas y se concentró, pero no tuvo que hacerlo  
mucho para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría: tenía aproximadamente diez  
minutos para reunir a la orden del Fénix y advertirles lo que estaba  
pasando, lo que en realidad no era tan difícil, ya que dicha orden sólo  
contaba con cinco miembros principales y dos adjuntos...  
11. ¡Ron!- dijo sacudiendo a su amigo- ¡Ron, despierta!  
12. Harry... ¿qué...?  
13. Ya es hora, Ron, tenemos diez minutos...- Ron despertó y trató de  
concentrarse  
14. Son más de treinta Harry...- dijo- Y estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos...  
15. Eso es lo que trato de decirte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...- dejó  
que su amigo empezara el hechizo para mantener dormidos a todo Gryffindor  
y Ravenclaw y entró en contacto mental con su hermana...- Tiff... Tiff  
despierta... Tiffany... ¡TIFFANY JANE GRYFFINDOR, DESPIERTA YA!  
16. ¡Ay! Harry no tienes porqué gritar, ya estoy... ¡Oh cielos! Llegarán en  
cualquier momento...  
17. Eso es lo que trato de decirte. Haz tu parte y nos vemos en la cámara...-  
rompió el contacto mental con su hermana y empezó a cambiarse, mientras  
Ron seguía pronunciando el hechizo  
18. Listo, Harry- dijo cuando terminó- No los despertará ni un terremoto...  
Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué Gryffindor y Ravenclaw?- preguntó  
empezando a cambiarse también  
19. El objetivo de esto es que no nos descubran- respondió Harry- Y con  
todo el alboroto que se armará seguro que despertaremos a todo mundo...  
20. Eso no responde a mi pregunta- dijo Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras  
21. No me has dejado terminar- siguió explicando Harry luego de que  
salieran por el cuadro- Ya sabes que Sirius y Remus están al acecho y, si  
sólo Gryffindor no despertara, las sospechas recaerían en nosotros, no  
podemos hacerlo con las cuatro casas porque agotaríamos demasiado  
nuestras energías, así que había que elegir otra casa y lo echamos a la  
suerte: salió Ravenclaw. Más difícil lo tienen Mione y Tiff, que tienen  
que hechizar a todo Hogsmeade... Por el poder del tejón, el águila y el  
león, te ordeno que te abras y me dejes conocer tus secretos...- la entrada  
de la cámara se abrió y los dos entraron- Voy a despertarlos...- fue hasta  
la habitación de Godric y tocó la puerta- Espero que Helga se de cuenta  
de la situación...- enseguida se escucharon unos pasos  
22. Harry...- dijo Godric abriendo la puerta- Helga los ha sentido apenas ha  
despertado, tenemos apenas cinco minutos- enseguida fue a la habitación  
de Rowena y tocó- Ya es hora, Rowena...  
23. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó ella  
24. Menos de cinco minutos- dijo Godric y regresó a su habitación Enseguida  
entraron Tiff y Hermione  
25. Ya está todo listo- dijo Tiff- Y ya casi están aquí...  
26. Ya los hemos despertado- dijo Harry- Deben estar por salir- en ese  
momento apareció Godric  
27. Bien, veo que ya estamos todos- dijo acercándose, seguido de Helga y  
Rowena- Ahora, estas son nuestras posiciones: Rowena, tú estarás junto a  
Hermione en la entrada del castillo; Helga, tú, Jane y Ron se esconderán  
bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y atacarán a los mortífagos cuando  
lleguen; Harry, tú y yo estaremos en la entrada del bosque prohibido, por  
si Slytherin y Voldemort intentan entrar al castillo por la cámara  
secreta- todos asintieron- Bien, vamos...  
Todos se aparecieron en los lugares respectivos, y fue justo a tiempo, ya  
que en ese momento empezaron a llegar mortífagos a los terrenos del  
castillo. En cuanto todos se hubieron reunido en un solo grupo, Helga,  
Tiff y Ron empezaron a atacarlos con hechizos aturdidores, lo que los tomó  
totalmente por sorpresa, pero sin embargo empezaron a responder, aunque  
tenían la desventaja de no poder ver a su oponente. Por su parte, Rowena y  
Hermione defendían muy bien la entrada al castillo, lanzando también  
hechizos aturdidores. Toda esta batalla hacía mucho ruido y Harry logró  
distinguir a varios alumnos y profesores que empezaron a asomarse en la  
ventana del castillo. Menos mal que no podían salir, porque hubiesen sido  
blancos muy fáciles de los mortífagos. Aunque los profesores no estaban de  
acuerdo...  
1. ¡Es imposible!- dijo Remus regresando a la sala de profesores- Todas las  
salidas están bloqueadas con un hechizo muy poderoso. Nos han dejado  
encerrados...  
2. Estamos perdidos- dijo McGonagall- En cuanto se decidan a entrar  
destruirán todo a su paso...  
3. Eso es lo más extraño, Minerva- dijo Remus- Que desde hace cuarto de  
hora están tratando de entrar, pero no han podido...  
4. Eso quiere decir que no fueron ellos quienes nos encerraron aquí- dijo  
Sirius- Entonces ¿Quién? Albus, ¿no tienes alguna idea...? ¿Dónde está  
Albus?  
5. Esa es una muy buena pregunta- dijo McGonagall- Me apuesto a que ha sido  
él quien ha puesto todas esas barreras alrededor del castillo...  
6. ¡El Innombrable!- dijo de repente uno de los alumnos que habían acudido  
a la sala de profesores- El Innombrable está aquí... Seguro nos va a matar  
a todos...  
7. Deje de decir tonterías, Sr. Pryde- dijo McGonagall acercándose a la  
ventana- Es imposible que El- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado esté... ¡Que  
Merlín nos ayude! Es verdad- Sirius y Remus se acercaron rápidamente a la  
ventana y vieron a Voldemort luchando contra una figura encapuchada de  
color rojo...  
En efecto, Voldemort ya había aparecido y Godric había decidido luchar con  
él, debido a la habilidad de Harry para detectar a Slytherin. La lucha  
entre los dos estaba a favor de Gryffindor y se iban internando poco a poco  
en el bosque, pero no lo suficiente como para que Voldemort se rindiera.  
Harry sentía que Slytherin estaba muy cerca, pero no sabía donde. Godric ya  
había logrado someter a Voldemort cuando sucedió algo inesperado...  
1. Desmaius- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y Gryffindor cayó inconsciente.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver quien había lanzado la  
maldición, era imposible...  
2. ¿Mione?- pero enseguida se dio cuenta de algo más- ¡Déjala, Slytherin!  
¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! La lucha es entre tú y yo...  
3. Es increíble, ¿verdad?- dijo Slytherin saliendo de las sombras- Jamás  
nadie apreció la utilidad de la maldición Imperius sino hasta mil años  
después de su creación...  
4. Déjala en paz...  
5. No hasta conseguir lo que quiero... ¡NOTT!  
6. Sí, señor...- respondió Nott acercándose  
7. Sujétala...- dijo arrojándole a Hermione, liberándola así de la maldición  
8. Harry...- dijo ella  
9. No te muevas, sangre sucia- dijo Nott apuntándole con la varita. Harry  
levantó la mano  
10. No des un paso, Potter- dijo Slytherin- O yo personalmente libraré al  
mundo de una sangre sucia...  
11. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Harry  
12. Lo sabes perfectamente: que te unas a nosotros...  
13. No, Harry...- dijo Hermione- No lo hagas...  
14. Cierra la boca, asquerosa sangre sucia...- dijo Nott sujetándola más  
fuerte  
15. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu repuesta, Potter?  
16. Prefiero la muerte  
17. Sí, eso ya lo habías dicho- dijo Slytherin sonriendo- Pero dime,  
¿prefieres también la de ella?- añadió apuntando a Hermione con la varita-  
¡CRUCIO!- enseguida se pusieron escuchar los gritos de Hermione- Tienes  
diez segundos para decidirte, Potter...- Harry miró a su novia, a quien  
Nott había vuelto a sujetar Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces recordó lo  
que le había dicho una vez...  
18. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme, mi ángel- susurró mientras levantaba  
la mano izquierda- ¡Expeliarmus!- tanto Slytherin como Nott se quedaron  
sin varita, ya que Harry había atacado con las dos manos- Toma tu varita,  
Slytherin, y no metas a más personas en esto...  
19. No voy a enfrentarme a ti, Potter, ya te lo he dicho. Tarde o temprano  
vas a darte cuenta de que Gryffindor te lleva por el lado equivocado...-  
Voldemort también se había puesto de pie y entre los dos tomaron un  
traslador que los llevó fuera de Hogwarts. En cuanto se fueron, Harry fue  
primero hasta donde Gryffindor estaba desmayado  
20. ¡Enervate!- cuando vio que Godric empezaba a recobrar la conciencia,  
fue hasta Hermione...  
21. Harry...- murmuró ella, estaba muy débil. Harry la tomó en brazos  
22. No hables, mi ángel. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo...  
23. Será mejor llevarla a la cámara- dijo Godric junto a él- Falcore nos  
ayudará a curarla- Harry asintió y se apareció con Hermione en la Cámara  
del Fénix. La acomodó suavemente en un sillón y se quedó a su lado.  
Segundos después llegaron los fundadores junto con Ron y Tiff, todos  
agotados  
24. Aquí tengo pociones revitalizantes- dijo Rowena sacando unos frascos  
pequeños que entregó a cada uno. Luego le dio a Harry uno algo más grande-  
Contiene lágrimas de fénix- dijo- La ayudará a reponerse...- Harry sonrió  
agradecido y vertió el contenido del frasco en los labios de su novia,  
quien empezó a recobrar el color- Lo siento, Harry, no debí sugerirle que  
nos separáramos...  
25. No es tu culpa, Rowena- dijo Harry- Slytherin la utilizó para llegar a  
mí, yo soy el culpable...  
26. Eso no es cierto...- dijo Hermione despertando, Harry se volvió hacia  
ella  
27. Mione...- pero su novia le puso los dedos en los labios  
28. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Harry Potter?- dijo- No es tu  
culpa todo lo que ellos hagan...  
29. Ella tiene razón, Harry- dijo Helga- Cada persona es responsable por  
sus actos. Todo lo que tú has hecho ha sido con buenas intenciones, no es  
tu culpa que las cosas no hayan tomado el camino que querías...- Harry  
asintió más tranquilo  
30. Ahora será mejor que vayan a dormir- dijo Godric- Han hecho un  
excelente trabajo hoy, los felicito  
31. Gracias- dijeron los cuatro se despidieron de los fundadores y salieron  
envueltos en la capa de invisibilidad. Una vez en la sala común se  
despidieron entre ellos y se fueron a dormir.  
Al día siguiente había gran alboroto en las mesas de Hufflepuff y  
Slytherin, alboroto que era inexplicable para las otras dos casas. Así  
mismo, los profesores se admiraban de que estas estuviesen tan tranquilas.  
A primera hora de la mañana, Sirius había logrado comunicarse con el  
ministerio y habían venido aurores a llevarse a los mortífagos que estaban  
aturdidos. Pero su preocupación, como la de casi todos los profesores,  
estaba en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que desayunaban muy tranquilos como si la  
noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada. Fue por esta tranquilidad que tanto  
McGonagall como Flitwick decidieron reunir a sus casas en sus respectivas  
salas comunes. Ya en la torre de Gryffindor, todos miraban extrañados a su  
jefa de casa, quien pidió silencio y se dirigió a ellos...  
1. Bien, antes que nada, quisiera saber que vieron anoche...  
2. Nada en particular, profesora- dijo una de sexto- Parejas bailando,  
risas... Lo común en una fiesta  
3. No me refiero a la fiesta- dijo McGonagall- Sino al ataque mortífago que  
sufrió el colegio...  
4. ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos. McGonagall los miró extrañada  
5. ¿Ustedes... ustedes no vieron ni escucharon nada después de la fiesta?-  
preguntó  
6. No profesora- dijo Seamus- Le aseguro que nos fuimos a dormir enseguida...  
7. Bueno, entonces les doy yo la noticia antes de que se dejen llevar por  
los rumores de sus compañeros: En la madrugada de hoy, un grupo de  
mortífagos atacó el colegio. Afortunadamente, todos fueron atrapados y no  
hubo muertes que lamentar. Pueden retirarse... Sres. Potter- dijo cuando  
Harry y Tiff iban a salir- El Prof. Black desea hablar con ustedes...  
8. Sí, profesora- dijeron los dos. Se despidieron de Ron y Hermione, que  
los esperarían en la biblioteca, y bajaron hasta las mazmorras preparados  
para otro mini- interrogatorio  
9. Pasen- se escuchó la voz de Sirius cuando tocaron la puerta- Me alegro  
que hayan venido tan rápido, necesito hablar con ustedes...  
10. ¿Sobre qué?- preguntaron ellos fingiendo ignorancia. Existía la  
posibilidad de que Sirius no los hubiera llamado para algo relacionado  
con la noche anterior y no querían meter la pata. Y no se equivocaron del  
todo...  
11. Sobre los mundiales de quidditch- dijo él- Acabo de recibir una carta  
del ministerio. Harry, tendrás que firmar esto- dijo entregándole un  
pergamino  
12. ¿Qué es?- preguntó él  
13. Una autorización para que Tiff vaya a los mundiales- dijo mientras  
Harry firmaba- ¿No deberías primero leer lo que dice?  
14. ¿Para qué? Tú ya sabes lo que dice, me lo comunicas a mí, yo lo firmo...  
15. Tú no tienes remedio- dijo Sirius- Eres igual que tu padre...  
16. Sí, eso me han dicho- dijo Harry entregándole el pergamino- ¿Eso es  
todo?  
17. No, aquí dice que no regresarán al castillo, y mandaron la túnica del  
uniforme con algo de ropa muggle- dijo entregándole los paquetes- Pero  
escúchenme bien los dos: no me importa si Harry es ya mayor de edad o si  
el Departamento de Deportes me demanda: si no sacan por lo menos 5  
T.I.M.O.S cada uno, no hay mundiales...  
18. Está bien- dijeron los dos- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- añadió Harry  
19. Solo una cosa más... Ustedes no sabrán algo sobre los misteriosos  
encapuchados que estuvieron aquí anoche, ¿verdad?  
20. Sirius, eso cualquiera lo sabe- dijo Tiff- Por si no lo recuerdas,  
todos los mortífagos van encapuchados. Es para que no los reconozcan...  
21. No estaba hablando de los mortífagos sino de... ¿Qué hicieron anoche  
después de que Minerva los mandó a la cama?  
22. Dormir- respondió Harry- Eso es lo que hace la gente a las dos de la  
mañana...  
23. No empieces con tus bromas que no estoy de humor- dijo Sirius- ¿No  
notaron a los encapuchados que se estaban enfrentando a los mortífagos?  
24. Sirius...- dijo Tiff- Acabamos de enterarnos que vinieron los mortífagos  
anoche, y la Profa. McGonagall no mencionó a otros encapuchados...  
25. ¿No despertaron anoche con todo el alboroto que se armó?- preguntó  
Sirius  
26. Nosotros no escuchamos nada- dijo Harry- Y nadie de Gryffindor lo hizo,  
así se lo dijimos a McGonagall. ¿Hubo heridos?  
27. No, afortunadamente no. Bien, eso es todo. Será mejor que vayan a  
estudiar...  
Los chicos se despidieron de Sirius y fueron a la biblioteca, donde  
comenzaron a estudiar pociones para el día siguiente. Estuvieron allí gran  
parte del día hasta que, a las cuatro de la tarde, decidieron descansar un  
poco y continuar después de la cena. Tiff y Ron se quedaron en la sala  
común de Gryffindor mientras Harry y Hermione fueron a dar una vuelta por  
el lago. Estuvieron paseando de la mano durante un rato hasta que  
decidieron sentarse a descansar. Al mirar a su novia, Harry no podía evitar  
pensar en la noche anterior, cuando había estado a punto de perderla...  
1. Te quiero- dijo abrazándola- No sabes lo que sentí anoche cuando pensé  
que iba a perderte...  
2. Sí, lo sé- dijo ella- Sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando estuviste en San  
Mungo, lo mismo que sentí cuando te secuestraron... No hablemos más de eso,  
¿sí?- dijo sonriendo- Mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda juntos,  
porque cuando termine el año escolar tú te irás a España y no te veré en  
semanas. Luego vendrán los preparativos de la boda de Rick y Liz y  
tampoco podremos vernos mucho...  
3. Pero tendremos nuestra compensación- dijo Harry besándola- Nuestro  
aniversario va a ser inolvidable, te lo prometo...- Hermione sonrió y lo  
besó apasionadamente, Harry le correspondió el beso y la abrazó de la  
cintura- Te quiero tanto, mi ángel...- dijo cuando se separaron para tomar  
aire- Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar temblar al pensar que  
anoche pude perderte...  
4. A mí también me dio mucho miedo, Harry- dijo ella- ¿Recuerdas la promesa  
que me hiciste en este mismo lugar hace unos meses?  
5. Sí, estábamos hablando de que Voldemort o Slytherin podrían utilizarte a  
ti para que yo me uniera a ellos, y tú me hiciste prometerte que si algún  
día uno de los dos tuviera tu vida en sus manos, elegiría perderte antes  
que unirme a los mortífagos...  
6. ¿Te arrepientes de esa promesa?  
7. No, no me arrepiento porque sé que unirme a los mortífagos sería  
perderte, aunque siguieras viva ya no serías mía, porque tú no te mereces  
estar junto a un mortífago. El único consuelo que me quedaría es saber  
que estás a salvo...  
8. Y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que te uniste a ellos por mi causa, Harry,  
no podría...  
9. Pero debo reconocer que anoche estuve a punto de flaquear, Mione... Al  
verte allí, con ese idiota de Nott sujetándote y esa asquerosa serpiente  
dispuesto a matarte... Por eso decidí arriesgarme, estaba dispuesto a  
cumplir mi promesa pero tampoco te perdería tan fácilmente. Debía jugar  
mi última carta...  
10. Y acertaste- dijo ella- Acertaste muy bien...  
11. Sí, pero eso no quita el dolor que tuviste que pasar...  
12. Harry mírame- Harry la miró a los ojos- Nada, escúchame bien, nada de  
lo que sucedió anoche es tu culpa. Tú me salvaste la vida, y eso es lo  
único que importa ahora: que estamos juntos...  
13. Y lo estaremos siempre, mi ángel, siempre...- estuvieron junto al lago  
hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse y luego se dirigieron en silencio  
hasta el castillo para la cena. En el gran comedor los esperaban sus  
amigos y se sentaron junto a ellos. Estaban por empezar a cenar cuando el  
director se puso de pie...  
14. Su atención, por favor- dijo levantando las manos- Para todos los  
estudiantes de quinto y de séptimo, debo decirles que deberán estar aquí  
mañana a las ocho de la mañana para rendir sus exámenes. Luego del  
teórico, cada uno será examinado en lo práctico por un miembro del  
departamento de educación del ministerio de magia. Los resultados de sus  
exámenes lo sabrán la mañana del día de su partida. Eso es todo...-  
Dumbledore se sentó y todos empezaron a cenar, luego Harry y los chicos  
fueron a la sala común donde estuvieron estudiando hasta muy tarde  
Las dos semanas siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, Harry y los otros  
chicos de Gryffindor iban muy bien en sus exámenes y estaban seguros de que  
los pasarían. Lo que ponía más nerviosos a Harry, Tiff y Ron era el examen  
práctico de adivinación, ya que tendrían que darlo ante uno de los miembros  
del ministerio, quien sí sabía de la materia, pero gracias a las enseñanzas  
de Helga y Rowena no tuvieron problemas. Como ese era el último examen que  
tenían, Ron y Tiff fueron a despedirse de los fundadores, a quienes no  
habían visto desde la noche de la batalla, mientras Harry esperaba que  
Hermione saliera de su examen de aritmancia, al que había entrado muy  
nerviosa  
1. Hola amor- dijo cuando salió- ¿Qué tal te fue?  
2. No lo sé...- dijo ella nerviosa aún- Tengo la impresión de que me fue  
fatal...  
3. No digas tonterías, te fue muy bien, ya lo verás. Estudiaste mucho para  
este examen...  
4. Puede ser- dijo- ¿Y a ustedes que tal les fue?  
5. Pan comido- dijo Harry- Claro que el examen práctico lo aprobaremos  
gracias a Helga y Rowena, porque los examinadores sí sabían de la  
materia...- los dos rieron y fueron hasta la cámara  
6. Los estábamos esperando- dijo Rowena- ¿Qué tal les ha ido?  
7. Muy bien- dijeron todos  
8. Me alegro mucho- dijo Helga- Ya ven que no fue tan difícil...  
9. Pues yo sigo pensando que es atormentar a los muchachos antes de tiempo-  
terció Godric- Si de todas formas no van a poder utilizar magia fuera del  
colegio...  
10. Eso los irá preparando- dijo Rowena- Aprenderán a trabajar bajo  
presión...  
11. Bueno ya- dijo Helga adivinando lo que se venía- No se van a poner a  
discutir ahora, ¿o sí?  
12. Tienes razón, querida- dijo Godric- Quiero felicitarlos a los cuatro,  
estoy muy orgulloso de que sean miembros de mi casa...  
13. El próximo año empezaremos una nueva etapa del entrenamiento- añadió  
Rowena- Animagia...  
14. Y, si todo sale como pensamos, les tendremos una sorpresa antes de que  
empiece- añadió Helga- ¿Cuándo creen que estarán de regreso en el  
castillo?  
15. Luego del mundial nos tendremos que quedar en Londres un tiempo- dijo  
Tiff- Para la boda de la hermana menor de mi padre, entonces  
aprovecharemos para ir al Callejón Diagon de compras, así que creo que a  
mediados de agosto estaremos por allí...  
16. Bien, cuando regresen por favor envíennos a Falcore o a Anix- dijo  
Godric- Si todo está listo entonces, podrán venir. Es una lástima que no  
puedan pasar aquí su cumpleaños, que por cierto también es el mío...  
17. Mira nada más, Godric- dijo Rowena con sorna- 1016 años, no los  
aparentas...  
18. Muy graciosa. Bien, chicos, cuídense, y buena suerte en los mundiales...-  
los chicos se despidieron de los tres y regresaron a la torre de  
Gryffindor, donde acomodaron sus cosas antes de bajar a la cena. Osis  
había decidido que no quería quedarse en el valle solo mientras su amo  
estaba en España así que se quedaría en el castillo con los fundadores,  
en lo que ellos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo. Ya en el gran comedor  
adornado con los colores de Gryffindor, Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió  
silencio a todos...  
19. Bien, otro año que se nos va- dijo- Aunque no ha sido tranquilo tampoco  
podemos decir que ha sido un mal año. A todos nuestros visitantes, debo  
decirles que fue un placer tenerlos con nosotros y que siempre serán  
bienvenidos. Ahora ha llegado el momento de anunciar los puntajes en el  
campeonato de las casas: En cuarto lugar, tenemos a Ravenclaw con 560  
puntos;- un aplauso se escuchó en la mesa de Ravenclaw- en tercer lugar,  
con 610 puntos, tenemos a la casa de Hufflepuff;- un nuevo aplauso- En  
segundo lugar tenemos a la casa de Slytherin con 625 puntos y,  
finalmente, como ganadora de la copa de las casas con la diferencia más  
grande en la historia de este colegio, tenemos a Gryffindor con1450  
puntos...- toda la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores y aplausos- Bien,  
eso es todo ¡A comer!- todos disfrutaron de la cena y se escuchaban  
charlas animadas en todas las mesas  
20. Trataremos de ir a la final de este mundial- le dijo Becky a Tiff-  
Ojalá nos veamos allí...  
21. O puedes venir a casa en vacaciones- dijo Phil  
22. Lo siento chicos, pero no creo que pueda- dijo Tiff- Primero estaré en  
España y luego tendremos la boda de Liz, así que no quedará mucho tiempo...  
Pero les prometo que trataré de ir el próximo año...- terminaron de cenar y  
se fueron todos a la cama.  
Harry se acostó esa noche con una sensación muy diferente a la de los otros  
años: ya no tendría que volver a Privet Drive, sino que iría a España Había  
descubierto su verdadero origen y tenía a su hermana y a su novia a su  
lado. Definitivamente ese había sido en año peculiar, más que los otros...  
FIN  
_______________________________________________________________  
Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, casi cuatro semanas después...  
1. Godric, ¿quieres apagar ese maldito cacharro de una vez? Ya estoy harta  
de escuchar partidos de quidditch todo el día...  
2. Vamos Rowena, no seas impaciente, mira que Jane acaba de anotar...  
3. ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Helga alzando la cabeza del libro que estaba  
leyendo- Sí lo hizo hace apenas unos minutos...  
4. La muchacha tiene talento, Helga- dijo Godric satisfecho- Si hubieras...-  
pero en ese momento no pudo seguir porque se escuchó la voz emocionada  
del locutor...  
5. ¡¡Y HARRY POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH!!- decía- INGLATERRA GANA 280 A  
50 Y PASA A LAS SEMIFINALES DE LA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH... NO CABE DUDA  
DE QUE ESTA SELECCIÓN HA SIDO LA SORPRESA DE ESTOS MUNDIALES...- Godric  
apagó la radio satisfecho  
6. Ya era hora- dijo Rowena- Dime una cosa, ¿cuánto tiempo más va durar  
esto?  
7. Tranquila, Rowena- dijo Helga- Según mis cálculos sólo quedan cuatro  
partidos  
8. Pero no sabemos cuanto pueden durar esos partidos- dijo Godric- Harry me  
contó que en el mundial antepasado la final duró cinco días...- rió ante el  
gesto de angustia de su prima...  
  
Aún no puedo creérmelo... ¡LO TERMINÉ POR FIN!  
Créanme, me ha costado bastante trabajo, pero lo he hecho. Ahora bien, sé  
que les dije que trataría de enviar el primer cap. de la continuación pero  
no he podido: he estado tan concentrada en terminar este fict que no me he  
puesto a trabajar en la secuela, pero no se preocupen que ahora mismo me  
pongo en eso.  
Ahora bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, estoy haciendo otro fict junto  
con Merlín, así que no podré actualizar muy seguido, pero trataré de  
hacerlo lo antes posible.  
Muchas a PANTROSA BLACK y MERLÍN por sus reviews. Bye  
Jessy Potter  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA 


End file.
